FIRE AND ICE
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ La première fois, dans un moment de folie, aux vestiaires. S'ensuivent alors des moments passionnés, qui feront oublier petit à petit à Randy et John leur rivalité et tomber leurs barrières. Jusqu'au moment final. Cena/Orton CENTON
1. INTRODUCTION

_Poème de Robert Frost:_

**FIRE AND ICE**

**« Some say the world will end in fire,**

_Certains disent que le monde périra par le feu,_

**Some say in ice.**

_D'autres par la glace._

**From what I've tasted of desire**

_De ce que j'ai gouté du désir_

**I hold with those who favor fire.**

_J'ai toujours été du coté de ceux qui préfèraient le feu._

**But if it had to perish twice,**

_Mais s'il devait périr deux fois,_

**I think I know enough of hate**

_Je pense connaitre suffisamment la haine_

**To say that for destruction ice**

_Pour dire que pour la destruction la glace_

**Is also great**

_Est aussi merveilleuse_

**And would suffice. »**

_Et devrait suffire._

_Randy Orton._


	2. It was planned

« CENA, CENA ! »

J'entendais encore les fans scander mon nom. Que je gagne ou que je perde, ils me soutenaient toujours. Mais là, j'étais d'autant plus excité que je venais de gagner le plus grand match de ma carrière, le match contre le champion du monde poids lourd. Les cris du public ne décroissaient pas et je finis ma course jusqu'au vestiaire vide en courant. Alors, une odeur entêtante de phéromones et de sueur me sauta au visage. Je plissai le nez tant je la haïssais. Elle me paraissait sale, vulgaire et je me dirigeai lentement vers les douches en espérant pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre, je sentis quelque chose de particulier provenant de derrière les casiers, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'immobilisai immédiatement.

« CENA, CENA ! »

Les fans étaient toujours hystériques, et moi, très excité. Je secouai la tête, tentant de me ressaisir. La pièce était maintenant emplie de ce parfum subtil, un mélange de fruits des bois et de… miel. Je fermai les yeux tant il était bon de la sentir et à ma grande honte, je me sentis bander. Un bruit en provenance de l'odeur me tira de mes rêveries. J'eus peur que l'on me voit comme ça, moi, John Cena, idole des ados, excité par une odeur de femmelette. A ce moment là, j'entendis un râle profond et la porte d'un casier se claquant. Ce râle était viril, masculin, et s'il était effectivement plein de phéromones, cette fois, cela ne me dérangea pas. J'entendis Lilian Garcia annoncer mon nom. C'était le signal. Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Alors, j'inspirai profondément, erreur fatale. Le miel et les fruits des bois s'infiltrèrent jusque dans mon bas-ventre et je gémis tant j'avais mal que l'on ne puisse me soulager. L'homme entendit mon gémissement et demanda dans ma direction :

- Qui est là ?

J'eus un doute. Oui, après tout, le vestiaire était vide, moi très excité par ma victoire, il était normal que je délire. Seulement, je reconnus cette voix rauque et virile. J'ignorai ce que me dit ma conscience et imaginai le son qu'il produirait si je le prenais, ici.

« CENA, CENA ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Calme-toi ! Je me tendis brusquement lorsque l'odeur divine reprit de plus belle : il devait avoir bougé… Cependant, avant de me faire surprendre, je décidai de me montrer... à Randy Orton.

« C'est moi, t'inquiète » voulus-je répondre, mais je venais de me prendre un fabuleux coup de poing mental dans le ventre. Randy Orton. Randy, Orton. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais regardé comme cela. Son corps parfait était un véritable appel au désir, et lorsque, le regard fuyant, il pivota pour me faire dos, je devins fou. Son corps ne sentait pas le miel, il était _pareil_ au miel. Velouté. Mat... Sexy. Je me concentrai pour revenir à la réalité. Orton est marié. Orton est hétéro. « Comme toi » me souffla ma conscience. Alors, il commit l'erreur à ne pas faire: il se baissa pour ramasser sa serviette.

Aussitôt, je réduisis la distance insoutenable qui séparait mon corps brûlant de sa croupe merveilleuse. Je ne sus plus alors si j'eus hurlé, râlé ou même murmuré quoi que ce soit, dès que mon ventre toucha son dos huilé, je perdis toute raison. Torses nus, je n'eus qu'à enlever mon pantacourt pour faire se toucher mon membre rougi par le sang et son boxer. Il sursauta vivement. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde à lui enlever son sous-vêtement brusquement. Il tenta de se dégager mais ne cria pas. Ce fut pire. Je sentis d'autant plus son odeur, qui me fit tourner la tête. Alors, des deux mains, je saisis ses reins et m'empalai violemment en lui. Nous nous écrasâmes contre les casiers et il hurla de douleur. Sa voix. Virile. La voix d'un homme, si belle. Alors, par désir je lui donnai un brusque coup de bassin et il recommença à crier. J'étais en extase et déjà pas loin de venir en lui. Alors comme un bébé pleurant pour avoir ce qu'il désire, je le projetai une nouvelle fois contre le casier pour l'entendre hurler. J'étais au maximum en lui et j'avais pleine vue sur sa nuque. Une veine palpitait rapidement le long de son cou, courant se perdre dans son dos. Les fans continuaient d'hurler mon nom. Il eut un rictus de haine, voulut bouger. Malheureusement, j'étais trop en lui pour qu'il bougeât et il se cambra de douleur. Sa croupe exerça une pression contre le bas de mon membre. Je gémis. Je gémissais de plaisir, lui hurlait de douleur. Dans ma folie, je réussis à penser à le faire bander aussi. Pourquoi jouir seul? Qu'il comprenne la douleur que j'éprouvais. Alors, je repris sa croupe à deux mains et le sentis tressaillir d'anxiété. Mais au lieu de lui donner un coup de bassin, je le projetai face contre terre.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt, frustré de ne plus être en lui. Je comblai ce manque. Il s'agrippa au sol en tentant de se relever. De nouveau, la pression qu'il exerça augmenta mon désir et je tombai sur lui en criant. Je lâchai enfin sa croupe d'une main pour la faire glisser jusqu'à son sexe. Il se débattit et me mit plusieurs coups de coude mais je tins bon. Je progressai lentement, profitant des courbes de son bassin, puis... Randy cria. Ce fut la première fois qu'il me parlait et je m'exécutai. Il m'avait supplié d'arrêter. Mais, malheureusement, j'arrêtai mon geste trop tard: je venais de découvrir ce qu'il tentait désespérément de me cacher. Lui aussi bandait. Je sursautai si violemment qu'il fut écrasé au sol et il se tordit de douleur sous moi tant son sexe était compressé. Il était… dur. Il appréciait ça. Une immense boule de désir immergea de mon ventre et mon membre devint plus dur que jamais. Je souffrais le martyre. Il fallait que je nous soulage. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus profondément en lui en quelques violents va et vient puis le pris par la tête. Je le sentis se contracter et gémir de douleur. Je voulais plus, je voulais voir les yeux de Randy, l'entendre hurler mon nom et sentir le miel de son cou glisser sur ma peau. Dans un élan de douceur, je nous transportai sur le banc situé au milieu de l'allée. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait et me frappa sauvagement, sexy en diable. Je ne pus finir de le poser : il s'écrasa sur le banc. Il semblait épuisé mais décidé. Il ne voulait pas que je vois son visage. Il tournait la tête, pendant que son membre vibrant le faisait souffrir et que son cou appétissant me faisait perdre ma dernière parcelle de lucidité. Je me penchai au dessus de lui puis mordis à pleines dents sa nuque. A mon étonnement, il ne cria pas. Il gémit longuement. Je descendis ma main le long de son torse tout en haletant. J'atteignis son bas-ventre en resserrant mes dents autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ma main sur son membre. Il restait concentré, maître de la situation. Cela me mit hors de moi. Je commençai de lents va-et-vient. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et s'immobilisa. En récompense, j'accélérai le rythme, commençant à lécher son cou. Il haleta doucement. Alors, je...

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il se raidit brusquement. Une personne venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Seulement une allée nous séparait, mais si j'arrêtais maintenant, Randy partirait. Ce qu'il tenta de faire. Alors, je lâchai tout et, désespéré, m'allongeai sur lui. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai :

- Randy…

Alors, il se cambra de plaisir. Il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté en pinçant les lèvres, honteux. J'entendis l'intrus faire le tour du vestiaire et priai pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas allongé nu sur Randy Orton, lui-même cambré sous moi. Je vis Randy s'agiter sous moi, ce qui ne me facilita pas la tâche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Afin de le faire patienter, je commençai à faire des va et vient sur lui, nos sexes raidis l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis qu'il allait crier mais il plaqua de lui-même sa main sur ma bouche avide et me mordit l'épaule pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je continuais mes va et vient mais, impatient, je lui léchai les doigts. Il évitait toujours mon regard. Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer, je n'attendis pas une seconde pour le pénétrer à sec. Je lui donnai de nombreux coups de bassin. Il était moins musclé que moi, je pouvais donc le tenir aisément. Je lui soulevai les reins, continuai à l'assener de coups brutaux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et j'eus envie de glisser ma langue à l'intérieur. Mais il ne me voyait pas, s'obstinait à ne pas hurler, ne pas me parler. Sa tête exprimait une intense douleur mais je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Ses yeux. Après m'être profondément immiscé en lui, je glissai mes deux mains le long de son torse, effleurant son ventre plat, ses pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et enlaçai sa tête. Il haleta de plus en plus rapidement. Il lui semblait désormais difficile de ne pas me regarder. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui murmurai sans le regarder:

- S'il… Te… plaît…

Tout se passa très vite. Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux bleus étaient incendiés de désir et le parfum qu'il dégageait empli chaque recoin de mon être. Il se jeta sur moi, sur mes lèvres inconsciemment entrouvertes. Nous tombâmes à la renverse mais je n'en eus cure car il introduisit sa douce langue dans ma bouche. Il caressa mes dents, ma langue, mon palais, puis gémit quand il vit que je ne répondais pas. J'étais trop excité pour bouger. Il se pressait contre chaque parcelle de mon corps, laissant des sillons brûlants sur toute ma peau. Sans mettre fin à ce baiser, je repris le dessus en nous faisant rouler. Il était tellement bandant pendant le sexe que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Alors je participai au baiser en mêlant sa langue à la mienne tout en installant ses jambes sur mes épaules. J'avais envie de Randy et c'était insoutenable de rester hors de lui. Il mit soudain fin au baiser et se laissa tomber à terre. J'eus peur qu'il regretta son geste car il me lâcha du regard. Je le tins pas la croupe et commençai à le pénétrer de toutes mes forces. Il hurla. Je recommençai une seconde fois, le vis se cambrer. Je perdis la raison et ne dénombrai plus le nombre de fois où nous hurlâmes. Je fermis les yeux, accélérant le rythme. Sans que je le voie, il tourna les yeux vers moi. Il soupira, haleta. Puis, au moment où j'allais jouir en lui, il cria. Mon nom.

- CE… CENAA!

J'hurlai de plaisir, puis m'abattis sur lui. Nous avions le souffle court. Tous les deux, seuls au monde dans ce vestiaire sentant le miel plus que la sueur. Je voulus l'entourer de mes bras mais eus peur. Randy n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il n'était pas celui qui se faisait câliner. Alors, j'eus un énorme pincement au cœur. Soudain, Lilian Garcia annonça le nom de Randy Orton, champion de la WWE. Il avait un match. Il redeviendrait l'homme cruel et haït de tous. Je me levai doucement, évitant son regard. Il fit de même. Je le regardai discrètement enfiler son boxer. Il se dirigea vers la porte. J'entendais déjà les fans huer Randy. Il était serein.

Je voulus lui dire quelque chose mais refermai la bouche. Alors, juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je serai le seul qui ne profiterait jamais de ce sourire. Il ouvrit la porte et les exclamations de haine des fans me déchirèrent le cœur. Il referma la porte, et bien qu'il ait crié, j'eus du mal à entendre ce qu'il me dit. « Merci. » …

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	3. I'm Crazy to love Hating you

_Il ouvrit la porte et les exclamations de haine des fans me déchirèrent le cœur. Il referma la porte, et bien qu'il ait crié, j'eus du mal à entendre ce qu'il me dit. « Merci. » …_

* * *

« Concentre-toi, concentre-toi bon dieu ! » me répétai-je inlassablement pendant que mon adversaire me filait de sacrées mandales. Le match durait depuis cinq minutes, cinq minutes de trop. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer… Soudain, sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je m'écrasai une nouvelle fois au sol et ressentit une violente douleur dans l'abdomen. Je tentai de me relever mais le bon souvenir de la queue de Cena en moi se fit sentir. Tandis que je pinçai les lèvres de honte et de souffrance, mon adversaire en remit une couche en me balançant par dessus la troisième corde. Cela m'était égal puisque de toute façon, le match était prévu pour que je perde. Connard ! Quel con, ce Cena. J'étais aussi agile et puissant que lui. Sans trucages, je serais capable de le battre. Seulement voilà, il remportait tous les suffrages, et si le public était fou de lui, moi, je le haïssais. J'avais parlé à la présidente juste avant le combat. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de me faire gagner. J'avais donc rejoint les vestiaires en tentant de me contrôler, à cause de ma maladie. J'aurai tué le premier venu, si je ne m'étais pas concentré. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il…

Mon corps se cambra en avant à ce souvenir et je gémis. Il était encore trop tôt pour penser à autre chose mais je n'avais pas le choix, alors je remontai sur le ring pour en finir. Avec le peu d'honneur qui me restait, j'esquivai le coup de mon adversaire et le frappai à la nuque. La nuque. Je revis en flash celle de Cena et me fis violence pour ne pas bander, car, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et zoomé sur un écran géant, cela risquait de se remarquer. Connard ! Contre ma volonté, une autre image me revint en mémoire: son regard lorsqu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Mes yeux devinrent flous et je serrai les poings pour me reconnecter à la réalité. Le stade était calme. Apparemment, cela faisait une bonne minute que j'avais perdu, ventre contre terre. Je me relevai doucement, et pour jouer mon rôle de méchant, maudis tous les fans. L'un deux cria « RANDY ! » …

« _Randy…_ »

Je me contractai en repensant à ce moment et sortis du ring le plus rapidement possible, les halètements de Cena en fond sonore.

Une fois à l'abri de tout regard, je me détendis. Façon de parler. Mon corps ressentait toujours les endroits touchés, entendait tous les sons criés, sentait chaque odeur entremêlée. Quel con !

Je te hais.

Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires en courant, tenant fermement mon membre dur d'une main. Je m'immobilisai brusquement devant la porte, le souffle court. Et s'il était resté dedans ? Il serait bien assez guimauve pour me demander en mariage. Je ris méchamment mais ne pus ignorer la boule de peur au fond de mon ventre. Randy Orton. Je suis Randy Orton, le Legend Killer. J'ouvris la porte sans ménagement et criai :

- Enculé !

Tout au fond de moi, j'imaginais sa voix me lancer « T'es mal placé pour dire ça, Legend Baiseur ! », mais il n'était pas là. Il était parti. Ha, me demander en mariage! N'importe quoi. Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, la démarche douloureuse, lorsqu'un nouveau flash vint à mes yeux: c'était ici. Il y avait à peine sept minutes, il m'avait violé ici. Je tournai le regard dans tous les sens, perdu. Puis, mes yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où nous nous étions écroulés. Je gémis violemment et m'appuyai contre les casiers pour ne pas tomber. Il n'était pas là. Je ressentis une certaine forme de soulagement qu'il ne me voit pas si fiévreux en repensant à ça et, n'y tenant plus, glissai doucement ma main vers mon membre raide. Mon corps bouillant se contracta d'impatience et je commençai aussitôt de rapides va et vient. Seigneur! Mmmmh. Je claquai ma tête contre le casier et fermai les yeux. Je m'efforçai alors de me rappeler la scène. Je fus envahi de frissons incontrôlables et ouvrit grand la bouche.

_J'aurais tué le premier venu, si je ne m'étais pas concentré._ Mais à l'idée de devoir à nouveau me faire huer par l'univers de la WWE, je claquai brusquement la porte de mon casier. Un silence pesant suivit mon geste. Puis, j'enlevai mon t-shirt, l'oreille attentive, et entendis un gémissement. Je sentis des frissons tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale. Quel son ! Un son puissant et viril, mais teinté de faiblesse. Je reconnus aussitôt la « Superstar » John Cena. Je me sentis tout bizarre et demandai tout de même :

- Qui est là?

… Et me succédèrent aussitôt les cris de ses fans: « Cena, Cena ! ». Je me dirigeai vers le son qu'il venait de produire, un soupir de souffrance et de désir. J'allai tourner lorsqu'il apparut soudainement devant moi. Je fus surpris de le voir. Il avait un demi-sourire sûrement dû à sa victoire mais semblait souffrir le martyre. Il se tenait droit, raide, ce qui avantageait sa musculature impressionnante. Ses yeux me semblèrent devenus fous et leur éclat me transperça lorsqu'il les posa sur moi, détaillant rapidement mon torse, mes bras et mon visage. Son corps dégoulinait d'eau. Je me retournai aussitôt, l'air indifférent. Il gémit doucement, chuchotement divin. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il était dans cet état par ma faute. C'est à ce moment là que je me mis à bander. Merde ! Orton, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je me mis une claque mentale et me baissai pour cacher mon état.

Trop concentré sur mes pensées folles, je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Ce fut ma grande, très grande faute. Il attrapa de ses deux mains mon corps tendu et colla son sexe contre moi. De surprise, je sursautai. Je ne comprenais rien, tout allait trop vite. Il arracha mon boxer. Il semblait empressé. Je voulus protester mais je me tus de peur de gémir de plaisir. Au lieu de ça, je me tortillai dans tous les sens. Pathétique. Il ignora la faible riposte et m'écrasa contre mon propre casier en me pénétrant à sec. Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur, il était en moi. Il me donna deux autres coups de bassin et j'hurlai en réprimant mon plaisir. Il s'arrêta. Je sentis qu'il tentait de se contenir, de revenir à la raison. Une infime parcelle de moi lui en voulut mais lorsque j'entendis ses fans hurler son nom, je me souvins qu'il était _John Cena_. Plus prompt à me ressaisir, je voulus m'en aller loin de lui. Je devais absolument partir, oublier. Nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre. Je serrais les poings pour ne pousser aucun son : Il ne devait rien découvrir. Alors, je fis mine de m'éloigner de lui. Une vive douleur me fit me cambrer et je vis flou tellement c'était bon. Je devinai qu'il ouvrit la bouche derrière moi et il contracta ses muscles de plaisir. Il attrapa mes reins dans la seconde et serra ses mains autour de mon corps. J'eus peur qu'il recommença mais il me balança au sol où j'atterris sur mon torse meurtri de coups. Je me sentais sale, honteux…et empli de désir. Il me rejoignit aussitôt à terre et combla l'espace nous séparant. Il lâcha une de ses deux mains pour la faire glisser le long de mon bassin. Il progressait lentement. Les mains de Cena étaient douces et je faillis hurler. Ces doigts timides profitaient des courbes de mon corps, me rendaient dingues. Puis, il changea de direction pour se diriger vers ma queue. Mon cœur eut un raté. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit. Il était excusable de me baiser, il était euphorique d'avoir gagné son titre. Mais moi ? Il prendrait peur et partirait. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mon corps me dictait de me taire, de le laisser caresser mon membre dur.

- A…Arrête!

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Je ne sus dire s'il était contrarié ou non. Puis, imperceptiblement, nous bougeâmes et ce que je craignais arriva: il découvrit en quelques secondes ce qui se passait. Je baissai la tête et fermai les paupières, attendant le verdict. Il sursauta si violemment que je m'écrasai sous lui tandis que je criai sous la douleur que me provoquait mon sexe dur comprimé. Une longue seconde s'écoula avant que je ne le senteevenir plus brûlant, plus empressé que jamais. Il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi et agrippa ma tête pour me soulever. Je tentai de résister mais il m'emmena doucement vers le banc au milieu de l'allée. Il était presque tendre… cela me révoltais. Je commençai à reprendre conscience de la bêtise que nous faisions et je lui mis plusieurs coups de coude. Il tint bon, me laissa tomber sur le dos contre le banc. Il pouvait maintenant tout voir de moi: mon désir pour lui, la douleur de mon visage qu'il devait interpréter à ces coups répétés de bassin. Il n'en était rien, je souffrais qu'il me voit vulnérable. Il s'en souviendrait et tout le monde serait au courant. Je tournai rapidement la tête pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire mon envie qu'il continue. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, il sauta sur moi pour me mordre sauvagement la nuque et un long gémissement sorti de mes lèvres. Je regrettai aussitôt de ne pas avoir crié, car je le sentis sourire. Impuissant, je le laissai descendre sa main douce le long de mon cou, de mes pectoraux, de mon torse. Partout où il passait, je ressentais l'écho de ses gestes, jusqu'à qu'ils m'atteignent de l'intérieur. Cena caressa doucement le bout de mon sexe, et je pris peine à ne pas hurler son nom. Je fermai les yeux, tellement ce qu'il me faisait était bon. Il me récompensa en me léchant le cou et en augmentant le rythme et la pression exercée sur mon membre vibrant. Je sentais le sien qui me caressait la cuisse. J'abaissai une à une mes barrières jusqu'à ce que…

- Il y a quelqu'un?

L'infime chance pour John Cena que je me laisse faire fut réduite en miettes. Je me contractai, reprenant pied. Bien que ma tête fut tournée, je vis Cena m'adresser un regard triste. Je m'en foutais littéralement. S'il voulait que je reste, il faudrait qu'il me prenne de force. Avec tout le courage du monde, je réussis à bouger pour me séparer de lui. Il trembla légèrement et s'effondra sur moi pour me retenir. J'attendis la suite en m'insurgeant contre cette longue attente. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille, y murmura:

- Randy…

Sa voix puissante, virile, sa voix si masculine venait de se transformer en une requête suppliante. Elle lécha mon oreille, et mon corps se cambra de plaisir, parcouru d'un intense courant électrique. Par réflexe, je tournai ma tête de l'autre côté, très peu désireux de le voir en extase devant ma faiblesse et pinçai mes lèvres. L'intrus était toujours dans les vestiaires alors que j'étais sur le point de crier le nom de John Cena. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Si je criais le nom de celui qui me faisait bander, je serai immédiatement considéré comme le perdant. En attendant, le sentir immobile contre moi était une vraie torture et je commençai à m'agiter pour lui faire comprendre. Il reçut le message et se décala pour se faire frotter nos deux queues l'une contre l'autre. Je me retins de crier assez longtemps pour mettre ma main devant sa bouche et de mordre son épaule. Je vis alors qu'il était très impatient de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, mais en attendant, il continuait de se frotter langoureusement contre moi, entreprenant de lécher mes doigts. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rester concentré mais Cena avait entendu l'intrus partir et voulait rattraper son retard en m'empalant sur lui. La douleur vive contrastait étrangement avec le plaisir qu'il me donnait. Il me fixa, torturé par mon manque de participation. Après quelques coups de bassins brutaux pour me faire hurler, il s'approcha de mon visage. Nous ne nous regardions ni l'un ni l'autre et mon cœur s'emballa d'autant plus. Il haleta sous l'effort, puis dit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas:

- S'il… te… plaît…

Je craquai. Mes résistances explosèrent l'une après l'autre en moins d'une seconde. Je lui accordai juste un regard. Et ce fut suffisant. Il était en sueur, les joues rougies et le regard envieux. Randy Orton n'aurait jamais cédé, mais je fondis littéralement devant son air attristé. L'instant suivant je me précipitai sur ses lèvres encore entrouvertes pour nous faire tomber à la renverse sur le sol froid. J'étais sur lui, et ma langue caressait chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Je fus piqué au vif qu'il ne répondit pas alors que je consentais à participer et poussai un gémissement de protestation. Je compris qu'il était juste totalement paralysé de désir en sentant son membre vibrer contre mon abdomen. Je pressais avec force mon corps contre lui pour le faire réagir, ce qui fonctionna. Plus rapide que jamais, il me renversa, continua le baiser et me cala sur ses épaules. Je compris qu'il voulait me voir lorsqu'il me sautera et je pris peur. Je mis fin au baiser et regardai autre part. Il hésita une seconde. Puis, il me donna de magnifiques coups de hanches. J'arrêtai de les compter pour me concentrer sur lui. Je vis qu'il fermait les yeux sous le plaisir et qu'il mettait toute sa rage de l'avoir lâché du regard dans ses coups. Il toucha un point sensible et je me mis à haleter. Il renversa sa tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Il était vraiment beau…

- CE… CENAA !

Il rugit de bonheur et se laissa tomber sur moi. J'avais joui au même moment que lui. Nous étions éreintés. Je sentais sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement, plus rapidement que la mienne. Je me sentais étrange, faillis m'endormir sous lui. Au moment où je fermais les yeux, j'entendis Lilian Garcia annoncer mon nom. Tout me revint en mémoire en moins d'une seconde et je me dégageai de Cena à l'instant où il se relevait. Je prenais soin de ne pas le regarder. John Cena m'avait baisé en bonne et due forme. J'avais hurlé son nom. Au rappel de ce souvenir, je me retins de me frapper et enfilai au moins un boxer. Je me concentrai vers la porte de sortie, ignorant à présent les fans me huant et respirant une dernière fois l'odeur boisée, d'homme de Cena. Au dernier moment, je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il faisait : il me regardait partir, immobile et gêné. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu, ce qu'il ne devait pas avoir remarqué. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et m'élançai vers le ring en entendant le début de ma chanson. Au passage, je lui criai « Merci » mais espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien entendu...

« Ahh… Ah… AH ! » Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et serrai les dents. Doucement, j'augmentai la pression de ma main sur ma queue toujours tendue. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide. Je laissai mon regard se poser sur les divers endroits de mon corps marqués de bleus. Alors, j'imaginai qu'il était resté là à m'attendre, ne serait-ce que pour m'engueuler, que pour redevenir le vrai Cena. Je te hais. Mon bas-ventre irradiait maintenant tout mon corps de plaisir, chaque pression donnant suite à une vague de jouissance. John Cena. Mes jambes cédèrent et je glissai jusqu'au sol, haletant. John Cena. J'accélérai le rythme de mes va et vient et obtint un orgasme. Je te hais vraiment.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	4. Wait for some Hours Before touching you

_John Cena. Mes jambes cédèrent et je glissai jusqu'au sol, haletant. John Cena. J'accélérai le rythme de mes va et vient et obtint un orgasme. Je te hais vraiment._

* * *

- John ! Hé John, tu rêves ou quoi ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Quand il me parut évident que je venais de rêver, je soupirai de déception. A côté de moi, Phillip Brooks, mieux connu dans le monde du catch sous le nom de CM Punk, me fixait étrangement. Il éclata de rire au bout d'une dizaine de secondes et me tapa l'épaule, conciliant.

- Tu me le dis surtout, si je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, hein ? Enfin, désolé mec, apparemment tu devais bien t'amuser dans ton rêve… vu ton sourire béat !

Je tentai de rire, mais la frustration me fit grimacer et Punk me fixa d'autant plus intensément. Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Alors, c'était qui ? Qui est l'heureuse .._.fille_ avec qui tu as dormi si longtemps ?

Au mot « fille », je sursautai de surprise. C'était peut-être moi, mais il me semblait qu'il insistait sciemment sur ce mot. Je le regardai à la dérobée et il tourna la tête, rieur. Soudain, je me demandai s'il savait qui était l'objet de ce rêve et je lui demandai, anxieux:

- Tu… Tu n'en as aucune idée?

- Oh, je pourrais facilement deviner, vu que tu décrivais tout ce que tu voyais… Mais si ta question était « Ai-je hurlé son nom au moment crucial? », la réponse est… non.

Je me sentis encore plus idiot et regardai par la fenêtre pour cacher ma gêne. Je m'étais assis à côté de Punk le temps du voyage en voiture. Notre vie se résumait à cela : un show de deux heures, un peu d'entraînement et de la route. Punk m'avait demandé de faire le trajet avec lui, et j'avais accepté car il était un excellent compagnon. Nous pouvions avoir des conversations privées car la voiture était séparée en deux pour permettre aux catcheurs d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui et il continua:

- D'ailleurs, heureusement que cette personne n'était pas à ma place lorsque tu rêvais d'elle, sinon je crois que tu lui aurais sauté dessus à ton réveil !

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux imaginer la scène. Je me voyais me réveillant, en sueur, devant un Randy Orton plus qu'excité mais terrifié, et là je me serais approché lentement vers lui, pour ensuite mieux l'embrasser et lui arracher ses vêtements sous ses supplications pour que je me dépêche… Un coup de bassin dans le vide me réveilla de ma torpeur. Je pinçai les lèvres et rouvris doucement les yeux, en m'apercevant, qu'une fois de plus, cette scène ne s'était pas réalisée.

- NON ! S'écria soudain Punk, A l'aide ! Cena veut me prendre comme objet sexuel !

Je me tournai vers lui, choqué. Puis, en voyant qu'il plaisantait, j'explosai de rire. Cela me fit de bien et je trouvai le courage de lui demander :

- Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire un rêve…

J'eus du mal à finir ma phrase. Punk me fixait et attendait patiemment que je finisse ma question, ne désirant aucunement m'aider. Il semblait soucieux de me laisser la poser seul. « De faire un rêve où tu sautais un homme? » aurai-je du dire, mais je m'avouai vaincu et dis :

- … Un rêve avec quelqu'un que tu n'auras jamais?

Ce qui revenait au même, finalement. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Je ne pouvais même pas _tenter_ de le draguer. La voiture s'arrêta et je compris que nous étions arrivés. Nous étions à Los Angeles. Nous passerions la nuit là-bas, jusqu'au vendredi soir.

- Laisse tomber, Phil, c'était juste un rêve… T'inquiète je te dis! Ajoutai-je, voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu. C'est stupide de toute façon… Oh mon dieu, regarde!

Il regarda par sa fenêtre et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser. Quand il se rendit compte de ma supercherie, il cria qu'il m'aurait un jour, qu'il m'aurait et je ris de nouveau, m'élançant vers l'endroit où s'était réuni tout le monde. Mon arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, comme d'habitude. Les superstars se réunissaient entre elles mais je préférais être loin de l'une d'entre elle pour la journée à venir et rejoignis ceux qui construisait le décor, semaine après semaine. Je fus salué chaleureusement et me mis aussitôt au travail. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, je demandai gentiment au chef de l'équipe l'autorisation d'aller me reposer. Mon esprit ne parvenait pas à se concentrer assez longtemps sur une chose précise sans en revenir à Orton. Soudain, je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas croisé de la journée. En y repensant, j'avais croisé Ted et Cody, les membres de la Legacy, le groupe qu'il dirigeait, mais aucune trace de lui. J'haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers ma loge. De toute façon, nous ne nous parlions pas avant mon rêve, pourquoi nous adresserions-nous la parole maintenant ? Même pendant que je le baisai sauvagement, il ne m'avait pas parlé. Il ne me parlerait jamais. Je m'assis au milieu du couloir, la tête entre les mains. Mmmmh ! Qu'il était beau dans mon rêve, sexy comme jamais avec ses petites manies de se cambrer lorsqu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais… Je sentis aussitôt que j'étais sur un terrain glissant et me relevai vite avant que je ne me retrouve à bander en plein milieu du couloir. J'allai me remettre à marcher lorsque j'entendis une voix. Je la reconnus même juste avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, lorsque son propriétaire en était encore à inspirer. Je me préparai à un million de sensations qui me traverserait le corps lorsque j'entendis :

- Cody ! Ted ! Ou êtes-vous ?

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes en l'entendant parler. Sa voix grave me revint en écho, ainsi que ses cris de douleur, ses cris d'extase qui me rendaient fou de plaisir. Je reculai légèrement et le vis apparaître au coin du couloir. Une seconde avant qu'il ne me vît, je lui trouvai quelque chose d'étrange… Il avait les yeux baissés, tout son corps était tendu et il lui semblait difficile de marcher. Je vis aussi que le peu de peau que je voyais de son corps étaient parsemées de bleus. En y repensant, même sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme changée. Puis, il inspira longuement, se figea. Les yeux toujours au sol, il semblait tiraillé entre le fait de continuer et de faire demi-tour. Doucement, avec, il me semble, tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas courir dans l'autre sens, il leva les yeux vers moi. Le couloir était plutôt sombre et je ne vis pas l'éclat de ses yeux, s'il me détestait, s'il était indifférent ou même s'il m'avait vu. Mais il m'avait vu. Il avait senti ma présence bien avant qu'il ne lève les yeux, j'en étais certain. J'attendais qu'il fasse quelque chose, de préférence assez rapidement avant que mon rêve ne me frappe de plein fouet. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et, au bout d'une minute, il tourna la tête et commença à s'approcher de moi. J'aurais dû avoir une quelconque réaction, mais cette scène me semblait si irréelle que je ne fis rien. Je devais avoir l'air naturel puisqu'il n'était pas au courant de mon rêve. Un mètre. Un mètre nous séparait maintenant alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, de plus en plus lentement. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, vit mon ahurissement. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'arrêta, plus très sûr de lui. J'avais oublié de respirer depuis que je l'avais entendu et je le fis brusquement. Alors, je revis en flash le tout début de mon rêve, lorsque j'avais été envoûté par son odeur. L'odeur réelle et l'odeur rêvée se trouvèrent alors mélangée pour remplir tout mon corps qui se courba légèrement sous l'impact des émotions. Alors, je compris. Je me relevai rapidement, trop rapidement puisqu'il recula de peur. Randy venait de comprendre que je ne m'étais rappelé de rien avant qu'il n'arrive. Il semblait s'en vouloir et cherchait déjà à s'en aller. J'allai le retenir lorsque j'entendis Cody crier :

- Patron ! Ah, on t'a retrouvé !

Ted et Cody, qui couraient juste derrière moi, se précipitèrent vers Randy. Toujours abasourdi, je ne dis rien lorsqu'ils me bousculèrent et qu'ils attrapèrent leur chef. Ted me regarda furtivement et glissa à son oreille:

- Allez, viens chef, on ferait mieux de partir…

J'avais sentis la colère monter en moi lorsque Ted s'était approché de lui et je serrai maintenant les poings, tendu. Je m'aperçus que Randy paniquait. Il se laissa entraîner par ses sous-fifres. Je desserrai les poings et, de honte, cognai ma tête contre le mur du couloir. Je n'entendais pas Randy marcher tellement il était silencieux. Même lorsqu'il était parti, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'observer sa démarche féline. Je me mis à trembler de froid. Cela me semblait surprenant vu que mon corps était bouillant mais j'attribuai cela au choc. Je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais baisé, sauté, embrassé un homme : Randy Orton. J'eus encore plus peur lorsque je m'aperçus que cela ne me choquait pas. J'étais hétéro, je le savais, mais tout ce à quoi je pensais était « J'ai du lui faire mal » ou « Est-ce qu'il me déteste? » … Pour avoir vécu la scène deux fois, je me souvenais ne pas avoir été tendre… mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de ça ! J'avais pu le balancer par terre, sur un casier ou contre un banc qu'il ne m'avait pas dit d'arrêter ! Cependant, un flash du moment où il m'avait crié de ne pas continuer me revint. Je me sentis fier de l'avoir fait bander et me mis à rire comme un dément. Je m'écroulai à terre, les bras et les jambes écartés et continuai dans mon délire. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit, et, de peur que cela soit Orton, j'arrêtai aussitôt et me relevai, anxieux. Mon sourire s'évapora instantanément lorsque je me rendis compte que moi aussi, j'avais peur de lui. J'attendis un peu, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, me décontractai et me dirigeai vers la salle centrale, là ou aurait lieu le spectacle.

- … Et c'est comme ça que je me suis cassé la clavicuule ! Tu t'rends compte Johnny? Si Mélina n'avait pas dit à Kelly Kelly que sa tenue lui faisait des grosses hanches, elle ne m'aurait pas tapée !

Je souris, distrait. Les divas adoraient me raconter leur vie, quand elles ne tentaient pas de me draguer. Mais franchement, là, j'étais à dix mille lieues de la _clavicule _de la jolie blonde. En fait, j'avais plutôt la tête à me mettre dans le _cul_ d'un joli brun. Michelle continuait de me parler et je dû faire diversion en créant la rumeur du siècle:

- Hé Michie, tu sais quoi ? Il paraît que Morrison sort avec Kelly Kelly en secret mais qu'en fait, attention, elle est jalouse de toi parce que Morrison regarde ta poitrine lorsque tu passes à côté de lui !

- Naan ! Enfin si, je le comprends ! Je vais aller voir ça, j'arrive Shaman of sexy !

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que Punk m'attrapa l'épaule :

- Ah, enfin ! Me dit-il, satisfait du départ de la blonde sautillante, alors comment va ton Don Juan ?

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, surpris.

- Tu… ?

- « Oh RANDY ! » Me chuchota-il à l'oreille, tentant de m'imiter, « Tu es trop bandant ! Oh oui, plus fort ! »

Je rougis violemment en lui plaquant la main contre sa bouche.

- Je… Je suis presque sûr de ne pas avoir… dit ça!

- Normal, tu ne l'as pas dit. Mais je te remercie, maintenant je sais que c'est bien lui. Vu ta réaction, cela ne pouvait pas être le Big Show… ni moi!

Il partit d'un grand rire mais se tut lorsqu'il vit mon air torturé.

- Hé, rigole, Cena ! D'habitude tu es le premier à me vanner. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ne t'in…, il s'interrompit, semblant comprendre. Nan ? Nan ! Arrête… Tu l'as… ?

J'acquiesçai doucement, plus honteux que jamais. Un silence de cinq secondes me suivit, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Ah. Je peux essayer un truc ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'enlaça. Je fus surpris car il ne l'avait jamais fait mais je ne dis rien. Alors, il se dégagea de lui-même et je lui lançai :

- Je ne suis pas la tapette de service!

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'était juste parce que ton Golden Boy n'arrête pas de te fixer. C'est pour ça que j'étais venu au départ mais là…

Il regarda par-dessus mon épaule et sourit :

- Là, je crois qu'il pète les plombs.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai vers l'endroit indiqué, plus rapidement que prévu. Je n'étais plus du tout discret mais je m'en fichais. Randy était tourné vers moi, l'air furieux. Il dévisageait Punk et semblait vouloir lui foncer dessus. Je me souvins qu'il le ferait sans hésiter et je fis gentiment signe à Phil de partir. Je me mis à sa place pour que Randy ne l'ai pas dans son champ de vision. Aussitôt, il se calma, ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit en s'intéressant soudainement à la discussion de Ted et Cody. Je souris de le voir préoccupé comme cela, par ma faute. Sauf que nous ne pouvions pas rester dans cette situation. Il faudrait que nous discutions de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas détourné les yeux et Randy me regarda furtivement. Il s'immobilisa et vérifia que personne ne l'observait. Dès qu'il en fut certain, il me mima avec sa bouche « Viens ». Je m'entendis gémir et frissonner. « _Viens_… ». Je pinçai mes lèvres de désir. En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurai sauté dessus pour le mordre sauvagement, mais là, il semblait sérieux. C'était encore pire. Je le trouvai tellement sexy lorsqu'il s'énervait que j'attendis qu'il me fasse un signe discret du bout de la main, réclamant que je le suive. Il se tourna vers la Legacy, semblant signifier qu'il allait faire un tour. Il se leva, avec un rictus de douleur et se dirigea dans les couloirs. Je le suivis immédiatement, et le retrouvai à une dizaine de mètres devant moi. Il n'était pas en tenue de combat, à mon grand regret. Il tourna la tête de côté pour voir si je le suivais et accéléra quand il vit que c'était le cas. J'en fus heureux car il m'était insupportable de rester dans un endroit confiné avec lui sans pouvoir l'approcher. Au bout de quelques instants, il ouvrit une porte quelconque et pénétra dans la pièce. J'inspirai profondément puis l'imitai.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	5. Fight you but not as I Want

_Au bout de quelques instants, il ouvrit une porte quelconque et pénétra dans la pièce. J'inspirai profondément puis l'imitai._

* * *

J'allumai la lumière, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Je me demandai subitement s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, puis fermai la porte. Randy se tenait au milieu de la salle, raide. D'un commun accord, nous ne nous regardions pas. J'avais déjà bien à faire avec l'effluve sauvage de miel qu'il dégageait et qui me chatouillait le corps pour en plus le regarder. Il devait me prendre pour un pervers, un mec qui saute n'importe quel homme. Surtout après que Phil m'ait pris dans les bras. Mais j'allais tout de même lui expliquer ce qu'il m'avait pris. Respect, loyauté, pugnacité. Il bougea. Il fit un pas en avant, puis se figea de nouveau. Comme il ne me voyait pas, j'en profitais pour tourner le regard vers lui. Randy fixait le mur, et semblait concentré. Ou du moins il essayait. En descendant le long de sa mâchoire, je vis une veine qui palpitait rapidement sur son cou tendu… Il était donc aussi gêné que moi. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, et la fit doucement pivoter vers moi, fier. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, étirées en un demi-sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent franchement dans les miens. Nos regards s'entrechoquèrent et j'eus le souffle coupé devant l'éclat de ses yeux. Je me rappelai comment il m'avait regardé juste avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, un regard fiévreux, qui me désirait tout entier. Je déglutis difficilement, affamé. Son sourire le quitta immédiatement et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je me sentis rougir; il le remarqua. Alors, je ris doucement, passai ma main sur mon torse, qu'il ne quitta plus des yeux.

- Je…

Je n'arrivaispas à trouver mes mots. Je commençai à fixer son torse, qui se dessinait parfaitement sous son t-shirt moulé. Je me retins d'inspirer son odeur et tentai de faire une phrase correcte :

- Il faut… Qu'on parle.

Je le sentis se raidir, il était anxieux. Pourquoi donc ? C'est moi qui devais m'excuser ! Il tentait de me regarder mais il semblait comme attiré par mon torse, qu'il regardait avec un air frustré. Si seulement il bougeait ! Je l'enlèverais volontiers, ce bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de me sauter dessus. Me sauter dessus. Me caresser. Me lécher… Je fermai les paupières le plus fort possible pour me concentrer, mais c'était peine perdue. En face de moi, Randy ne m'aidait en rien pour finir mes phrases et son corps huilé couvert de vêtements me rendait dingue. Allez, un, deux, trois.

- Je n'aurais pas dû… Mais toi aussi après, tu…

Je le lâchai du regard pour sourire. J'étais pathétique. Je tournai alors la tête rapidement pour surprendre Randy et je le vis sourire, attendri. Mon cœur eut un raté et je me retrouvai à court d'oxygène. Par réflexe, il se rapprocha de moi. Puis, quand il me vit passer ma main sous mon t-shirt pour sentir mon cœur, je le vis reculer et haleter. Son halètement. Il me semblait que je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis une éternité. Alors, il prit la parole :

- Tu es venu pour t'excuser ?

Je posai soudain mes yeux sur lui. Il lui avait semblé difficile de parler, vu son air douloureux. Il passa une seconde fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, je me mis à bander. Je voulus savoir si lui aussi me désirait mais je remarquai qu'il portait un jean plutôt large, ce qui était la première fois. Je ne pouvais donc rien voir et je me sentais nu devant son regard enflammé. Cela m'irrita et je lui rétorquai :

- Tu rigoles ou quoi? Je te signale que t'as bien crié mon nom avant que je ne te fasse jouir !

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Je sus que j'avais perdu ma dernière chance lorsqu'il se mit en position de défense, hargneux. Je le regardai, contrit et m'avançai vers lui entendant la main.

- Non, je…

- Ne me touche pas !

Je vis qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour la fillette effarouchée. Cependant, il renforça sa prise et je vis une lueur de démence parcourir ses yeux. Tout son corps tendu vers moi m'ordonnait de partir. Je me rendis compte qu'il était en train d'avoir une crise de nerfs, qu'il tentait de se retenir mais qu'il n'y parviendrait pas longtemps. Il eut un rictus de haine en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé. Pourquoi étais-je ici au juste ? Cette baise de dix minutes valait-elle tout ça ? Il n'en sortirait rien de bon si l'on en venait aux mains, et je décidai de faire demi-tour, malgré mon membre dur qui souhaitait toucher la peau d'Orton. Arrivé au bout de la pièce, je m'immobilisai. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi, pourtant je l'avais cru entendre gémir de douleur. Je posai ma tête contre la porte froide quelques secondes, avant de décider de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir comme ça ? Lui demandai-je, railleur.

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant, tout son corps tremblant de colère. Il continuait de fixer mon t-shirt et je fis mine de l'enlever pour voir sa réaction : il se cambra en deux et se prit la tête à deux mains. Sa colère et sa fierté semblait être plus forte que son désir mais je ferai tout pour qu'il cède. Aussi, je remis mon t-shirt en place, lui en position de combat. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux et lui demandai :

- Ose me dire que tu ne me désires pas.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, seconde pendant laquelle je me rapprochai.

- Allez, dis-le moi.

Il sourit méchamment et je sentis qu'il allait le dire, alors je passai doucement ma main sous mon t-shirt et il se mit à trembler.

- Dégage !

Je m'arrêtai un instant, vexé mais ses yeux démentaient ce qu'il venait de dire. Je me mis à haleter, j'étais tout proche de lui, il ne fallait pas que je perde les pédales maintenant. Il me regarda intensément, mélange de haine et de désir. Mon excitation était à son comble et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'avançai ma main vers le bas de son t-shirt et lui soufflai difficilement :

- Tu… es sûr que tu ne me… désires… pas ?

J'avalai brusquement ma salive et passai ma main sous son t-shirt. Sa peau brûlante me donna envie de le prendre tout de suite, mais il continuait de trembler de colère. Il reprit pied, m'assena un coup de poing sur la tempe. Je m'effondrai, la tête contre son torse. Mon membre était plus dur que jamais, et je me dépêchai d'enlever le bouton de son jean. Il sursauta mais ne bougea plus le temps que ma main glissa le long de son bas-ventre. Je gémis douloureusement sous l'effort que la patience me faisait faire. Rapidement, j'attrapai son membre d'une main. Il était raide, excité. Je me redressai face à lui pour affronter son regard lorsqu'il me dirait qu'il me désirait, mais il baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Je raffermis ma prise sur son sexe et nous gémissâmes au même instant. Il ne me regardait pas mais semblait désormais tiraillé entre son désir de continuer, celui de me frapper et il se mit à haleter en regardant mon torse. Je décidai de bouger légèrement mes doigts le long de son membre tendu et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il cria et laissa tomber sa tête contre mon cou. Je profitai de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui chuchoter au creux de la nuque :

- C'est… comme tu veux…

Alors, il attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je continuai de caresser sa queue. Il ouvrit la bouche, contracta tous ses muscles sous l'effort requis de ce qu'il allait dire puis…

- En… Enlève ton t-shirt.

Je gémis violemment et m'exécutai. Je l'avais à peine enlevé qu'il posa ses mains sur mon torse, les faisant se balader le long de mes pectoraux et de mes abdos. Tremblant, je repris où j'en étais. Je soulevai son t-shirt pour mieux se faire coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre et il se frotta doucement contre moi en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Je soupirai de plaisir, il s'arrêta une seconde pour mieux profiter de mon torse si convoité puis descendit le long de mon cou, tout doucement, ce qui me parut insupportable. Aussitôt qu'il s'éloigna de moi pour toucher mon torse je le ramenais de ma main libre vers mon visage, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait devenu fou, cinglé, complètement aveuglé par le désir. Je souris et il fixa mes lèvres comme le félin qu'il était. J'ouvris la bouche, pressai longuement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il m'attrapa le dos tout en le griffant et mon cri de douleur se perdit sous le halètement qu'il produisit. Il me donna un coup de bassin pour que je m'occupe de son membre douloureux que j'avais oublié. Je lui obéis. Ma main fit donc de brusques va-et-vient pendant qu'il quittait ma bouche pour retourner dans ma nuque. Je tendis le cou dans le sens opposé et frissonnait. Il caressa ma pomme d'Adam de ses lèvres puis descendit le long de mes pectoraux alors qu'il ramenait ses mains sur le devant de mon torse. Je me courbai d'extase mais en désirai plus : j'enlevai maladroitement la ceinture de son jean, qui tomba à terre et je fis de même avec son boxer. Il s'arrêta quelque secondes, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir et je libérai mes deux mains qui descendirent en suivant les muscles de son dos, pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses. Il bougea, gêné, mais je lui mordis l'oreille pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Alors qu'il hurlait de plaisir, je le ramenai contre moi avec mes mains. Il était demi-nu contre moi, comme je l'étais contre lui. Il remonta ses mains le long de mon cou et l'enlaçai pour ne pas tomber, tellement il avait du mal à rester debout. Je soupirai de plaisir devant ce signe de tendresse, qu'il rectifia aussitôt en me lâchant et en se frottant son corps nu contre mon jean. Je protestai et comptais l'enlever quand…

« M. Cena et M. Orton sont demandés de toute urgence dans le bureau de Mme la Vice-présidente. »

Nous arrêtâmes aussitôt ce que nous faisions pour nous regarder. Orton jura. Je me sentis parfaitement idiot et ouvris la bouche pour parler, ce qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il s'était déjà séparé de moi pour se rhabiller à la hâte. Ma verge tendue me fit souffrir le martyre lorsque je me penchai pour ramasser mon t-shirt et je vis que Randy avait le même souci pour se relever. Je tremblai toujours d'excitation et je me demandai soudain si nous ne pouvions pas rester ici plutôt que d'y aller. Puis, je me dis qu'il était étrange que nous soyons appelés dans le bureau de Vickie au moment même où nous… nous exprimions notre désir. Randy se leva et sortit de la pièce en claquant brusquement la porte. J'enfilai rapidement de mon t-shirt et m'élança à sa suite. En arrivant dans le couloir, je ne vis aucune trace de lui. Il devait avoir couru, ce qui me parut difficile vu son état. Je décidai de marcher pour donner l'illusion que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Je venais de nouveau d'être séparé d'Orton alors que nous étions tous les deux. Je jouais vraiment de malchance. Je revécus le moment où il m'avait enlacé, le désir assombrit mes yeux et je me dépêchai d'entrer dans le bureau de Vickie, faisant tout mon possible pour sourire. Elle m'accueillit, l'air embarrassé et m'invita à m'asseoir. Randy se situait au fond de la pièce et semblait contrarié, je m'assis donc le plus loin possible de lui pour éviter de compliquer la situation. Nous devions avoir l'air étrange, tous deux en sueur, haletant, à moitié rhabillé et le teint rouge soutenu. Vickie nous regarda et annonça :

- Voilà, je vous ai réunis tous les deux pour vous parler de quelque chose.

Je levai rapidement les yeux vers Randy, et je me mordis les lèvres en le voyant se courber en deux de souffrance. Je me promis intérieurement de le baiser en bonne et due forme une fois sortis de là et tournai la tête vers la Vice-présidente.

- En fait, ce serait plutôt une faveur. Les catcheurs devant assurer le _Main Event_, le match le plus important de vendredi soir ont tous deux été blessés. Ma requête est simple. Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à travailler lundi, mais vous catcherez l'un contre l'autre.

Je souris, pensant qu'elle plaisantait. Puis, voyant son air sérieux et Randy qui commençait à protester, je répondis :

- C'est une blague ? On ne peut pas catcher ensemble ! …Sans avoir été prévenu plus tôt… Ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes. On ne peut pas faire de scénario en quatre jours !

- Et alors ? Vous vous entraînerez, c'est tout.

Elle se tourna vers Randy, qui était furieux.

- Je refuse, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Excusez-moi ! Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous catcherez l'un contre l'autre lundi soir. John, m'apostropha-t-elle, tu perdras contre Randy au bout de dix bonnes minutes de combat. Soyez créatifs!

Je passai la main sur mon visage en souriant du sous-entendu que je venais d'imaginer et entendis Randy sortir en balançant tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table à terre. Je sortis, tout aussi abasourdi et le rejoignis. Je touchai son épaule, lorsqu'il se retourna soudainement pour me toiser.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il en virant ma main.

- Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Il ignora ma réponse et pivota pour s'en aller. Je me tins le ventre, tant ma frustration grandissait et lui demandai :

- Tu… tu ne viens pas?

Il baissa la tête, rit doucement :

- Si, c'est de ta faute. Rétorqua-t-il.

Il se redressa, et toujours dos à moi, continua :

- Hors de question que je te suive.

Puis, il partit de sa démarche féline et chaloupée. J'aurais voulu le suivre, lui faire plaisir. N'importe quel geste de sa part aurait suffit. Je lui aurais obéi aveuglément. Mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, même en m'entendant gémir.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	6. That's my only Mistake

_J'aurai voulu le suivre, lui faire plaisir. N'importe quel geste de sa part aurait suffit. Je lui aurai obéi aveuglément. Mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, même en m'entendant gémir._

* * *

Je rêvais. Cela me fit du bien, bien que mon rêve fût complètement hors-sujet par rapport aux évènements qu'il venait de se passer. En fait, ce fut cela qui m'apaisa. C'était l'histoire d'un petit bonhomme habillé en bleu qui faisait le tour de la Terre mais qui ne pouvait pas le faire entièrement sans son copain bruyant, le petit bonhomme tout habillé de rouge. Intérieurement, je me moquai. Lorsque finalement j'imaginai que les petits bonshommes me représentaient, moi et lui, je sortis définitivement de ma torpeur, et me redressai. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, puis les frottai. Il faisait encore nuit et j'eus d'autant plus de mal à identifier l'endroit où je me trouvais. Puis, je me souvins. Juste après que Randy était parti, je m'étais dirigé vers les toilettes, pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Randy Orton. A la mention de son nom, je grimaçai et tentai de penser à autre chose, en vain. Alors, j'étais allé dans le grand salon des catcheurs, pour trouver un peu de compagnie. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas là-bas. Et j'avais eu raison. Avec une pointe de déception, je m'étais allongé la tête entre les mains, sur un des canapés, où je m'étais de toute évidence endormi.

Je regardai distraitement mes jambes et réfléchis. Je venais de me réveiller et mon raisonnement n'aboutit pas bien loin. Je me concentrai, et souris. Moi, catcheur, ne pouvait réfléchir sans me concentrer ! Je voulus rire mais une boule dans le ventre me rappela que ce n'était pas le moment. Je repris donc mon air sérieux et fermai les paupières. Un seul nom me revenait sans cesse, il me prenait au ventre, irradiait mon bas-ventre de désir et diffusait une sorte d'angoisse au niveau de ma poitrine. Je rouvris lentement les yeux. Orton. Mon bas-ventre protesta et j'eus la même réaction. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas suivi ? Alors, ce fut à mon ventre de se contracter lorsqu'une petite voix me demanda « Et pourquoi t'aurait-il suivi ? ». Je me posai la question, et la réponse vint à moi aussitôt : Hétéro, Marié. Puis, une nouvelle pensée m'envahit et ma poitrine se serra. Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et retins une grimace. Randy, m'avait soufflé ma conscience, ne veut peut-être tout simplement pas que ce soit toi. Une sorte de peur m'envahit et je ne sus pas comment réagir. Je décidai d'ignorer ce corps qui dictait ma conduite. Il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures du matin et j'enlevai donc paresseusement mon t-shirt et mon pantacourt, pour m'avachir sur l'oreiller mou, sur lequel je me rendormis aussitôt. Mon second rêve ne fut malheureusement pas aussi réparateur que le premier. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'une succession de pensées, car je me rendis compte que j'étais tout à fait conscient. Je m'entendais respirer lorsque j'inspirais une rapide bouffé d'air, stressé. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, probablement à cause des scénarios de plus en plus noirs qui se profilait devant moi. Puis, soudainement, je me calmai. Je ne sus pas dire pourquoi, et ne voulus pas le savoir. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le canapé et blottis ma tête sur l'oreiller, inconscient. Une porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Une odeur chaude et réconfortante me parvint, et j'entrouvris la bouche pour mieux la happer. Alors quelques pas résonnèrent, plus silencieux encore que les rares bruits de vents qui résonnaient dans le salon. L'odeur chaude et une sensation de confort m'engourdirent. Je devinai le son de quelques pas, puis m'endormis définitivement lorsque j'entendis un canapé grincer.

La lumière du jour me réveilla. Les rayons du soleil chauffaient mon torse nu et la pièce bien tiède me confortait dans mon impression de sécurité. Je soupirai d'extase et plissai les yeux en me retournant. Mais lorsque j'inspirai de nouveau, mon corps se cambra. Puis la vérité vint me frapper sauvagement : la pièce était emplie de Randy, de son parfum subtil, de sa chaleur. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et n'en crus pas mes yeux. Randy Orton était allongé sur le fauteuil d'en face. Sur le coup, je sursautai. Puis, toujours en boxer, je me relevai doucement, soupçonneux. Il était immobile. Je souris discrètement : il s'était endormi. Je voulus me lever mais la tête me tourna. Emplie de Randy, de son parfum subtil, de sa chaleur. Je réussis à me mettre debout et avança vers lui, les jambes fléchies. Je me dis rapidement qu'il serait gênant qu'il se réveille à ce moment précis, où j'étais nu, à moitié à quatre pattes, avançant vers lui, chaud comme la braise. Mais j'oubliai bien vite ma pensée pour me concentrer sur lui. J'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il était allongé sur un fauteuil monoplace et son corps entier en épousait la forme. Son bassin était au creux du fauteuil, tandis que ses jambes remontaient en un angle doux vers l'accoudoir, sa tête tournée vers moi, un de ses bras tombant allègrement du fauteuil. Je me mis à genoux pour mieux le contempler, fasciné. Il était encore tout habillé et ses vêtements dataient de la veille. C'était ceux qu'ils avaient porté lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de le suivre. C'était ceux qu'il avait porté lorsqu'il avait eu une crise de nerfs, les mêmes que lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé. Les mêmes que lorsqu'il m'avait enlacé. Je penchai la tête vers lui. Toute trace de colère avait déserté son visage. Plus de place pour les rides d'angoisse, les rictus de haine. Ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux bleus, devenus méfiants par ma faute, s'étaient clos. Il ne restait plus sur son visage aucun mauvais souvenir de mon passage. Il semblait absolument heureux, détendu et un vague sourire sur ses lèvres ouvertes m'attira. Je déglutis lentement, et me penchai un peu plus vers son visage. Je retins ma respiration alors qu'il expirait directement dans ma bouche. Les poils de mon échine se dressèrent mais je me fis violence pour ne faire aucun bruit. Je fermai les yeux lorsque son souffle parfumé caressa une seconde fois mes lèvres, poison merveilleux. Empli de Randy, de son parfum subtil, de sa chaleur. Il restait immobile, toujours endormi. Puis, il murmura un court mot inintelligible et soupira de plaisir, sur mes yeux fermés. Ce que je fis fut alors impardonnable, un acte irréversible qui engagea ma loyauté infaillible envers Randy. Sur un ultime soupir de lui ou il me fit brûler de désir, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et pour la première fois, j'embrassai Randy Orton. Je passai lentement ma langue sur ses lèvres douces mais sèches. Je savais que j'embrassai un homme, mais cet homme me rendait fou. Je me détachai de ses lèvres une seconde, pour qu'il inspire et vis qu'il souriait. Ses paupières se contractaient, signe qu'il rêvait. Je replongeai moi aussi dans mon rêve et fis bouger ma bouche sur celle de Randy. Elles étaient parfaitement immobiles, mais au bout de quelques instants, elles s'entrouvrirent. Sans empressement, je fis toucher ma langue et la sienne. Je la caressai doucement, tout en posant mes mains sur le fauteuil, autour de son cou. Je me retenais de le toucher, d'accélérer le baiser sous peine qu'il se réveillât et prolongeai le moment. Je retirai ma langue de sa bouche pour le parsemer de petits baisers du bout des lèvres. Il prononça de nouveau quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je souris de tendresse.

Soudain, Randy ouvrit les yeux. Choqué, il m'attrapa violemment le bras et me repoussa. Aussi précipitamment qu'il s'était réveillé, son air tourmenté reprit ses droits. Il tenait toujours mon bras férocement, et son visage était marqué par la colère. Mais ses yeux m'interpellèrent. Ils étaient paniqués. Je ne tentai pas de me défendre et le laissa serrer mon bras de plus en plus fort. Il était à peine réveillé et je voyais qu'il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il cligna des yeux, me fixa, fixa mon torse, mes jambes nues, l'endroit où nous étions. Il détourna les yeux et les ferma. Un tique de haine secoua les lèvres que je venais d'embrasser mais je ne dis toujours rien. Il me regarda, toujours absolument paniqué et me poussa à terre de toutes ses forces. Je m'écrasai durement sur le sol sans aucun cri et y restai. Un bref éclair de désir passa dans son regard quand il me vit allongé en boxer mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. J'attendis qu'il me frappe. Mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait hurler, il demanda d'une voix blanche:

- Tu as entendu ?

Je faillis répondre « Entendu quoi ? » puis réfléchis. Ses doigts se contractèrent plusieurs fois et son visage reprenait petit à petit tous les signes de colère et de haine que je lui connaissais. J'avais du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité tant la scène était étrange. Cependant, je ne voulus pas le laisser comme cela et me dépêchai de répondre:

- Ce que tu as dit pendant que tu dormais ?

Il s'immobilisa, de peur que la réponse fût un oui. J'en déduis qu'il parlait bien de ça mais continuai aussitôt :

- Non. Je n'ai pas compris.

Je remarquai qu'il s'était retenu de soupirer de soulagement mais tout son corps se détendit. Je me demandai rapidement ce qu'il avait murmuré mais il ne me laissa pas m'éternisé là-dessus. Il s'approcha de moi, la démarche douloureuse et me toisa. Je me relevai et il continua de me fixer. Son regard semblait me demander des explications. Je n'en avais pas. Au bout de plusieurs secondes l'un en face de l'autre, il cria :

- Sors !

Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur et fis rouler mes muscles, moqueur. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche de nouveau, je me dirigeai vers le canapé où étaient mes vêtements. J'estimai que j'avais fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui.

- Nous sommes seuls, ils ont tous dormis à l'hôtel. Déclara-t-il. Tu peux y aller comme ça. Pars.

Je lui faisais dos et je ne vis pas son expression mais il ajouta, à bout de nerfs :

- Maintenant !

Je me contrôlai, essayant de ne pas lui exploser la figure, de ne pas le forcer à m'embrasser et encore moins de le baiser sauvagement. Je sortis donc en boxer blanc, sans lui adresser un regard, piqué au vif. J'allais fermer la porte lorsqu'il annonça :

- Entraînement à quinze heures, sur le ring.

Je restai de marbre et fermai la porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je venais d'embrasser un homme, le même que celui que j'avais failli, et déjà une fois, sauté, Randy Orton qui plus est, qui m'avait surpris en plein sourire niais attendri, et maintenant, il fallait que l'on fasse un corps à corps violent où, bien sûr, il me repousserait dès que je pèterai les plombs. Je rentrai dans la salle du ring, puisque je n'avais aucun endroit où aller étant donné ma tenue légère et m'allongeai ventre contre terre. Je regardai à ma montre. Treize heures. Je passai une heure à terre, à somnoler, à penser, puis, impatient, parti dans les vestiaires pour voir si je n'avais pas une autre tenue. J'en dégotai deux autres, soulagé. J'avais le choix entre un short et un t-shirt, ou un pantacourt et un t-shirt à manches longues. Mon choix se porta aussitôt sur le premier, mais je me ravisai, très peu désireux de jouer au sadique. Je choisis donc la tenue qui cacherait chaque parcelle de ma peau, histoire de ne pas le tenter, et donc, de me tenter moi-même. Notre relation se dégradait petit à petit, et je commençai à me demander s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je me retire de la scène. S'il avait voulu de moi, il aurait au moins fait semblant de dormir plus longtemps. Mais je l'avais embrassé. Pour passer le temps, je décidai de m'échauffer en faisant cinq cent pompes. Puis, ma montre sonna quinze heures. Je m'habillai, puis courus vers la salle. En chemin, je ne croisai personne. Cela me déplus au plus haut point. Devrais-je donc me contrôler moi-même ? « Impossible » me répondit une petite voix au moment où je montai sur le ring et le vis arriver du côté opposé, le regard hautain.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, il arriva près du ring.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	7. Please, stop damaging my Heart

_Puis, au bout d'une éternité, il arriva près du ring.

* * *

_

Il saisit les cordes pour monter mais grimaça de douleur au moment de s'élancer. Randy me rejoignit, toujours furieux, concentré. Il installa une distance respectable entre nos deux corps et commença, sans me regarder:

- Bon, Vickie l'a dit : je dois gagner. Je suppose que tu ne te laisseras pas battre comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais donc contrôler ma force pour faire croire que tu as une chance et au bout des dix minutes, je te battrai à plates coutures. Je n'amènerai ni Ted, ni Cody, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour t'exploser.

Je vis bien qu'il lui fut difficile de me parler et il compensa avec un air suffisant. Il redressa la tête en arrière et détailla ma réaction. Je faillis exploser de rire. Ça y est, je l'ai sauté, pensai-je, alors il devient coincé du cul ! Finalement, sous l'angoisse de ce qui venait de se passer, la frustration qu'il ne se soit toujours pas mit en caleçon pour catcher et ma pensée perverse, je me mis à rire contre ma volonté. Il se vexa et je m'arrêtai avant qu'il ne quitte le ring. Je lui fis signe d'approcher, pour commencer le combat.

- Viens… Lui susurrai-je, sensuel, espérant lui rappeler la scène de la veille.

Il tiqua puis me dévisagea, mi-contrarié, mi-énervé.

- Tu ne catches pas comme ça d'habitude, assena-t-il, en fixant mon t-shirt à manches longues. Allez, ne prends pas de gants, déshabille-toi.

Il rit, se moquant de ma piètre tentative. Cependant, je vis le vif éclat d'intérêt qui traversa ses yeux lorsque j'entrepris d'enlever mon t-shirt. Il se mit en position de combat, et de plus en plus vexé par son manque de réaction, je remarquai :

- Et toi, le nudiste ? T'es toujours en boxer pour tes combats… alors retire-ton pantalon et ton t-shirt, si on s'entraîne normalement.

Je le vis hésiter, gêné. Il cherchait une échappatoire mais enleva son jean, n'en trouvant pas. Randy était maintenant en t-shirt et je commençai à ne plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Je fermai les paupières une seconde puis passai ma main sur mon visage. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré son t-shirt. Le catcheur patientait mais l'homme se demandait s'il n'allait pas tout simplement aller lui arracher, pour aller plus vite. Je contractai mes pecs, pour passer mes nerfs. Randy vit mon action et mata mon torse du coin de l'œil. Il était partagé, je ne savais à propos de quoi. Puis, le torse toujours caché, il se mit en position de combat. Je le regardai, dubitatif. « Enlève ton t-shirt » voulus-je lui crier, mais je gémis fortement en repensant à ce moment. Je comprenais ce qu'il avait enduré : j'étais en face de lui, et, je le savais, si je voulais au moins ne pas lui sauter dessus, il fallait que je voie son torse.

Il me regarda rapidement avec un air obstiné et je décidai d'entamer le combat.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, lui envoyant d'abord un coup de poing d'échauffement. Il le renvoya de la main mais resta en place. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, je continuai mes attaques, qu'il parait avec ses bras. Las, je lui fis un croche-pied et il tomba à terre. Il se releva aussitôt, prudent et s'éloigna de moi. Je soupirai et me projetai dans les cordes, pour prendre de la vitesse, et arrivai vers lui en le percutant de plein fouet. Légèrement moins musclé que moi, il s'écrasa au sol et étouffa un cri. Il se releva une seconde fois, le visage crispé et se tint l'épaule. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis repartis à la charge. Je m'approchai, tournai autour de lui rapidement afin d'être dans son dos. Il se retourna, trop tard. J'avais déjà attrapé son dos et ses jambes et le soulevais. Il se débattit en me donnant de vigoureux coups de coudes mais je redescendis son corps contre mon genou, explosant son dos sur moi. En gémissant, il roula à terre et descendit du ring pour souffler. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter et je me demandai intérieurement ce qui n'allait pas. Orton était un catcheur exceptionnel, et, même s'il n'avait pas voulu me combattre, il aurait été plus rapide pour m'esquiver. Il remonta vers moi, et lorsque je vis qu'il n'arrivait plus à se mettre debout, je demandai, en masquant mon inquiétude :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Orton ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il prit ma question pour une moquerie et se tourna la tête vers moi, haineux. Il se calma un peu en devinant que je m'inquiétai, mais me répondit de la fermer, fier. Lorsqu'il se releva, je l'étranglai avec un coup de la corde à linge, un coup où le creux de mon bras replié le coupa au cou et il tomba sur son torse. Là, il se tordit de douleur et pinça les lèvres.

- Orton, je suis catcheur, si tu ne me dis pas où tu as mal, comment veux-tu que je t'épargne ?

Il me lança un regard en coin, évaluant ma sincérité. Puis, il m'ignora et tenta de se relever pour la énième fois. Seulement, au moment de redresser son bassin, il serra les poings et ferma les yeux tant il avait mal. Mon ventre se contracta. Cela me bouffait littéralement qu'il ne me dise rien et j'étais à deux doigts de sortir du ring. Alors quand, à moitié debout, il se dirigea vers moi pour continuer le combat, je lui attrapai les deux bras, que je tins d'une main et le fit basculer à terre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il décida de m'écouter. Il repoussa mes mains et s'éloigna de moi. Je voulus le rattraper mais il tint son t-shirt, prêt à l'enlever. Tout mon corps se contractait d'impatience et, en le voyant si douloureux, gêné, à enlever son t-shirt, je me sentis bander. J'étouffai un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il l'ôta. Il jeta son t-shirt à terre et je pouvais désormais dévorer son torse des yeux.

- Merde.

Je bloquai ma respiration, sous le choc. Randy regardait autre part, honteux. Je détaillai son torse rapidement et tressaillis. Il était parsemé de blessures. Son torse superbe, auquel il devait consacrer beaucoup de temps, était recouvert d'une dizaine bleus, allant du jaune au noir profond et une longue mais peu profonde entaille parcourait sa hanche. Je compris aussitôt pourquoi il criait dès que je le touchai. A présent, je remarquai que ses jambes étaient également blessées, mais en moindre mesure. Une immense colère montait de ma poitrine lorsque je me demandai qui l'avait tabassé. Quel sacrilège ! Un corps pareil, le corps dont je raffolais, venait d'être réduit en miettes, détruit par des dizaines d'hématomes. Je remontai mon regard vers celui de Randy et vit qu'il était toujours très gêné. Certes, il ne me regardait et ne bougeait pas, mais je sentais que quelque chose clochait. Puis, je compris.

- Non… C'est moi qui… ?

Il ferma étroitement les yeux, la douleur psychologique que je lui infligeais étant plus forte que la douleur physique. Bien sûr, il n'avouerait jamais que je lui avais fait atrocement mal lorsque je l'avais violé, c'était évident. Il devait déjà considérer le fait d'être blessé comme une faiblesse. Je me détestais. J'aurai voulu qu'il me frappe, qu'il m'inflige la même chose tant cela me retournait de le voir comme ça. Alors, je me rapprochai lentement de lui, sûr de moi.

- Dis-moi où tu as mal… Lui demandai-je, l'air désolé.

Et c'était précisément ce qu'il craignait. Il pinça les lèvres et, sans oser me regarder, commença lentement à descendre du ring. Le voir bouger me donnait mal au cœur à présent et je le rattrapai. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'attraper par le bras sans toucher une zone sensible. Tout mon corps réagit à ce contact et je gémis, brûlé de désir. Il se défendit mais, de l'autre main, je lui attrapai son second bras et me plaçai, hors d'atteinte, derrière lui. Il releva la tête en arrière. J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui mordre le cou, à ne pas venir en lui tout de suite. Je posai délicatement ma tête contre son dos ; il frissonna. Je la remontai doucement le long de sa nuque en cherchant un moyen pour qu'il m'adresse la parole. La bouche entrouverte, je glissai ma tête dans son cou et murmurai tout contre son oreille :

- Si… tu me le dis, je te lécherai là où tu as mal…

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et haleta. Je sentis mon membre devenir dur tellement je le désirais. Je lui gémis dans l'oreille et il se cambra de plaisir sous mes doigts en étouffant un cri. Un cri de plaisir. Un cri de douleur surtout. Je m'éloignai de son oreille et soupirai, torturé. Il gesticula pour se dégager mais en le ramenant bien au centre du ring, je le fis tomber fermement à terre. Il atterrit sur les mains et ne se fit pas mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que je recouvris tout son corps en m'allongeant sur lui. Il tenta aussitôt de se dégager, pensant que je voudrais de nouveau le pénétrer. J'attrapai ses mains, que je tins devant lui, au sol. Il était maintenant impuissant, et pour le rassurer, je lui chuchotai :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il ne tint pas compte de mes paroles, et s'obstinait à ne pas parler. Pour le tenter, j'approchai ma bouche près de son oreille et me mis à la sucer. Je gémis de plaisir et suçai de plus en plus fort, excité. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et fermer les yeux. Je devinai qu'il détestait cette position puisque je pouvais voir son visage. Cependant, je n'arrêtai pas. Je fis passer ma langue sur son lobe de l'oreille en haletant et il se mit à bouger au niveau de mon membre. Je criai de plaisir mais compris qu'il s'était mis à bander aussi : je me relevai pour ne pas lui faire mal. Satisfait, je resserrai la force que j'exerçai sur ses mains et lui demandai, suppliant :

- Randy… Parle-moi…

Il cria de plaisir tout près de ma bouche tandis que je me sentis devenir fou. Mais aussitôt, il gémit de douleur et se crispa sous moi. A court d'idées, je ramenai ma tête au centre de son dos et attendis. Il gémit de frustration et j'eus beaucoup de mal à rester en place, mon membre tendu collé contre ses fesses. J'inspirai lentement son odeur, qui avait à présent le goût de sang séché. Une minute passa.

- Le… le bleu sur lequel tu es… c'est quand tu m'as… balancé sur…s le banc.

Je relevai la tête et haussai les sourcils, surpris. Je voulus voir ses yeux mais il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Je le sentis devenir plus brûlant et je m'empressai de contempler le bleu sur lequel j'avais posé ma tête. Sa taille m'horrifia. Je grimaçai de douleur pour lui et m'en voulus de lui avoir infligé ça. Alors, comme je lui avais promis, j'approchai mes lèvres de sa plaie et commença à la lécher. Je sentis ses poils se hérisser dès la première seconde et prolongeai le moment où j'étais en contact avec sa peau. Je repassai plusieurs petits coups de langue dessus et alternai avec un coup plus langoureux.

- L'entaille… sur ma hanche… c'est quand tu m'as… griffé pour que je… reste.

En entendant ça, je me sentis gêné mais je descendis le long de son dos tout en gardant ses mains au sol. Il poussa un cri de frustration et de douleu et je me dépêchai d'atteindre sa croupe. Là, je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur sa peau et les fis glisser jusqu'à l'énorme griffure. Du bout de la langue, je traçai rapidement le contour de la plaie, descendis de plus en plus bas. Lorsque j'atteignis son maillot, il se cambra et haleta. Alors, je revins vers sa hanche, la suçai lentement. Randy avait de plus en plus de mal à rester inexpressif et j'en profitais pour murmurer son nom :

- Randy…

Il changea sa tête de côté pour me regarder, le regard fiévreux et le corps bouillant.

- Le… Le bleu sur mon ventre… c'est… Ah… C'est quand tu t'es…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car je l'avais lentement retourné et j'avais maintenant la tête tout près de son torse. Je repris ses mains et les plaquai à côté de sa tête. Je sentais qu'il était très excité car sa queue me caressait l'abdomen. Je restai concentré, et méthodique, commençai à lécher sa plaie. Je le regardai et il finit :

- C'est quand… tu as joui…

Et il me mit un coup de bassin dans le ventre tout en pinçant les lèvres, honteux. Moi, je m'étais arrêté mais repris de plus belle, plus excité que jamais. J'espérais que ce que je lui faisais le soulageait un peu et léchai encore plus doucement son hématome.

- Il y en a aussi… un… dans… le cou. Continua-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je remontai alors doucement, faisant glisser mon corps sur le sien. Arrivé vers son visage, j'embrassai son cou et exerçai de faibles pressions avec mon bas-ventre contre son membre dur. Je tournai autour de son cou, puis le retournai en voyant le bleu de l'autre côté, lui mordant au passage un bout de peau. Je repris aussitôt ses mains et collai mon corps contre le sien. Je léchai son cou, lentement, puis un peu plus rapidement. Lorsque je me mis à le sucer, Randy hurla de douleur et j'arrêtai aussitôt.

- Dé…Désolé.

Pour me faire pardonner, je recommençai à le lécher goulument, puis descendis le long de son dos musclé, profitant au maximum de chaque odeur de lui, de chaque frisson que lui procurait ma langue douce. Alors, je le sentis devenir gêné et il s'immobilisa. J'étais à présent au bas de son dos, et je m'arrêtai, anxieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'interrompit, ne sachant pas s'il devait me le dire. Il se tut quelques secondes, pendant que mon corps tremblait d'impatience. Puis, il continua de sa sublime voix grave :

- Et aussi quand tu… m'as… pris…

Bouleversé, il dérailla sur le dernier mot, produisant le son blessé le plus touchant que j'eusse jamais entendu. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je me redressai, surpris et m'immobilisai.

- Tu as toujours mal ?

Il bougea la tête pour mieux la positionner mais ne répondit pas. Voulait-il bien sous-entendre ce que je croyais ? Pour le stimuler, je commençai à descendre ma tête de plus en plus bas, puis posai mes lèvres à la limite de son boxer. Il gémit d'impatience mais je m'arrêtai, désirant à tout prix une réponse.

- Oui. Murmura-t-il, conscient que je ne continuerai pas.

Je sentis mon sexe se durcir de sang et contins un cri d'extase.

- Tu as essayé de mettre quelque chose dessus ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- Non, je ne… savais pas quoi mettre.

Je rougis contre sa croupe, fiévreux. A présent confiant, je lâchai ses mains pour attraper maladroitement son boxer. Il ne bougea pas. Gonflé de désir, je me dépêchai de lui enlever et de revenir vers ses fesses. Il sentit mon souffle chaud sur sa peau et je devinai qu'il agrippait le sol de ses mains devant moi. Alors, je descendis le long de sa peau, jusqu'à ce que ma langue le touche. En tenant ses hanches des deux mains, je la fis descendre le long de ses superbes fesses musclées. Il fut parcouru de spasmes violents et je dus appuyer de toutes mes forces sur mes mains pour le tenir immobile. J'atteignis enfin l'endroit indiqué. Je vis en effet qu'il était rougi. Désireux de savoir comment lui faire plaisir, je questionnai, timidement :

- La dernière fois, … j'avais été… trop brutal?

Il s'immobilisa et poussa un râle de plaisir à peine audible. Sa nuque se raidit. De la même manière que moi, il me répondit :

- Non… C'était bon…

Je souris, recommençai aussitôt à lécher les contours de sa blessure et perdis tout contrôle lorsqu'il cria de plaisir. Mes mains commencèrent à caresser ses hanches, continuant de lécher doucement l'endroit où je lui avais fait mal. Il suréleva son bassin. Je devinai qu'il avait mal tellement il bandait. J'accélérai le rythme et poussai un râle de désir. Il se cambra sous moi, ce qui ne m'aida pas à me calmer et j'introduisis ma langue en lui, empressé. Il hurla en se prenant la tête dans les mains. A chaque mouvement de langue à l'intérieur de lui, il se contractait et gémissait. Je le caressai doucement puis accéléra d'un coup, ne lui laissant plus le temps de souffler. J'approchais mes mains vers son bas-ventre pour mieux le tenir. Il était presque à quatre pattes contre moi et je le léchai une dernière fois, n'en pouvant plus. Il gémit de protestation mais je me mis à nouveau sur lui, près de son visage. Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas le renverser et le baiser. Je frottai mon membre tendu contre lui, qu'il avait maintenant à l'endroit où je venais de le lécher. Alarmé, il me repoussa. La frustration me fit trembler et je gémis, la tête au creux de son cou. Il tiqua un peu.

- Je ferai… attention… Promis.

Il murmura un souffle de plaisir, sous le charme. J'attendis un signe quelconque et réagis au quart de tour lorsqu'il baissa sa tête pour me mordre le cou. Je haletai rapidement et commençai tout de suite à venir en lui. Il gémit aussitôt, je me devais d'être prudent. Avec tous les efforts du monde, je réussis à faire de lents va-et-vient en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et banda ses muscles d'impatience. Je continuai à ce rythme quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Humm… Plus vite.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, trop heureux de venir un peu plus en lui. De désir, je lui donnai un brusque coup de bassin et il se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Paralysé, j'arrêtai tout pour savoir comment il allait. Il me murmura de continuer, mais je refusai. Alors, il tenta de m'exciter encore plus… Il regarda le sol et murmura, d'une voix suave et rauque de désir :

- Ce matin, je… rêvais de toi.

Je haletai brusquement et lui donnai un coup de bassin involontaire. Il m'encouragea en me racontant la suite :

- Je rêvais que… je te prenais, dans la douche…

J'étouffai un gémissement et lui ordonnai d'arrêter. Je ne voulais absolument pas perdre le contrôle et lui faire mal, prévoyant qu'il ne me haïrait que d'avantage.

- Et quand tu m'as embrassé…

- A…Arrête.

Tout mon corps tremblait de désir et je devais me presser sauvagement contre lui pour me soulager un peu.

- Quand tu m'as entendu parler…

Tout mon corps se tendit d'angoisse et de souffrance et je m'agitai en lui. Il soupira de plaisir et finit :

- Je criais…« _Cena_ ! »

Je sentis mon corps se cambrer, et mon membre tendu à l'extrême appuya sur une zone sensible de Randy, qui haleta en agrippant le sol. Je criai de plaisir et lui léchai doucement le cou. J'augmentai la pression qu'exerçai mon bassin en lui et accélérai le mouvement. Il ne criait plus de douleur. Il hurlait de plaisir et je le suivis de près, trop heureux de le voir bander. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son dos puis descendis vers son torse où je caressai sa poitrine. Tous ses poils se hérissèrent et je le pénétrai violemment tandis qu'il commençait à s'écrouler au sol, épuisé. Je lui murmurai au creux du cou :

- C'est… bon comme ça?

Il se cambra à l'extrême, et son corps exerça une pression si forte sur mon sexe que je jouis en hurlant. Je m'écroulai sur lui. Nous nous écrasâmes au sol. Il gémit de douleur et je me soulevai aussitôt pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je roulai juste à côté de lui et fixai le plafond, heureux. Quelques secondes passèrent où je ressentais toujours les échos de sa peau contre la mienne. Mes yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers Randy tandis que son regard incendié de désir ne me lâcha pas. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, me rapprochai un peu de lui.

- Alors, comme ça, tu rêves de moi ?

Il me fixa en coin puis sourit, sadique :

- On ne contrôle pas ses rêves.

Je ris doucement, persuadé du contraire. Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui, et il reprit, amenant sa phrase comme une preuve de sa victoire :

- Tu m'as embrassé.

Je rougis violemment et tournai la tête pour qu'il ne remarqua pas ma gêne. Il sourit méchamment, beau comme un dieu et je lui rétorquai :

- Tu es venu dormir avec moi.

Là, je vis que j'avais touché un point sensible. Il ne répondit pas. Alors, en un éclair, je me relevai pour m'asseoir sur lui. Il voulut me repousser mais j'attrapai ses deux mains et bloquai ses jambes. Je me retins de sourire devant ses efforts pour que j'oublie ma question voilée mais la reposai, implacable :

- Tu es venu dormir avec moi.

Il frissonna, pinça les lèvres puis il sourit.

- Je n'aime pas dormir seul. T'étais le seul blaireau à portée de main.

Je ris de bon cœur et me penchai doucement contre lui. A dix centimètres de ses lèvres, il déglutit difficilement et plongea ses yeux toujours excités dans les miens.

- C'est quand tu veux. Affirmai-je de ma voix la plus rauque.

J'avais articulé chaque mot et lui dédiai maintenant un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Je ne sus jamais s'il m'aurait répondu, s'il m'aurait embrassé, repoussé car, brisant tout érotisme, brisant à la fois tout mon être, tout instant et toute volonté, une sonnerie retentit. Le portable de Randy. Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

- Merde.

Il dégagea ses mains et je le laissai se lever, découragé. Randy enfila son boxer et attrapa son portable resté dans sa poche de jean. Il était toujours en sueur, la respiration difficile. Il répondit aussitôt et dès les premiers mots, une incroyable vague de souffrance serra ma poitrine.

- Allô, chérie ?

Il inspira un grand coup et s'allongea sur le ring.

- …Bien et toi? Oui, je suis resté ici.

Puis j'entendis sa femme prononcer mon nom.

« Alors ? Avec Cena

Je sentis tout mon être se révolter mais Orton répondit calmement, fermant les yeux:

- Ça s'est bien passé. C'est pas mon style de catcheur, tu sais, mais c'est Vickie qui me l'a imposé. Embrasse Alanna. A demain.

Il raccrocha et descendit aussitôt du ring. Il tourna en rond cinq secondes, énervé, puis attrapa ses vêtements. Il rangea son portable. Frappa de toutes ses forces le coin du ring pour se passer les nerfs. Je ne bougeais pas. Il me regarda enfin, indéchiffrable. Son visage se sublima sous l'effet de la colère et il tourna la tête pour frapper tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une porte s'ouvrit et c'est ce moment que choisit CM Punk et les autres catcheurs pour rentrer. Phil comprit tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose et retint les autres catcheurs quelques secondes. J'en profitai pour remettre mon pantacourt et m'approcher de Randy. Il recula en me voyant arriver et se prit tout à coup la tête dans les mains.

- Dégage Cena. Arrête !

Je voulus le rejoindre pour l'immobiliser mais vis aussitôt qu'il n'était pas en train d'avoir une crise du comportement. Il était rongé par le remord. Je lui obéis, et je partis en passant à côté de lui. Il voulut faire un geste mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Juste avant que Ted et Cody soient assez près pour l'entendre, il murmura :

- Je me hais.

Je serrai les dents. Ses sous-fifres étaient à présent à ses côtés mais il les envoya promener, mauvais. Je vis Punk au fond de la salle. Il me fit signe de le suivre, compatissant. Je le suivis, tué, et le laissai me prendre gentiment dans les bras. Puis, me rappelant la réaction de Randy, je le repoussai, il ne fallait mieux pas le rendre jaloux maintenant, cela le détruirait. Je racontai rapidement l'histoire à Punk, qui ne grimaça ou ne fit de commentaire à aucun moment. A peine eussé-je fini de lui expliquer que j'entendis le bruit d'une bagarre. Je me retournai et vit que Ted et Cody s'en prenait à ceux qui approchaient Randy. Celui-ci restait en arrière, toujours blessé. Je voulus aussitôt aller l'aider mais Punk me retint du bras.

- Stop. Si tu interviens, les autres comprendront tout.

Cela ne m'arrêta pas, et il poursuivit, satisfait que je ne me laisse pas démonter par ce genre d'argument :

- Si tu vas l'aider, il va croire que tu penses qu'il est faible, et il se haïra encore plus.

Sur le coup, je me figeai. Puis, à contre cœur, je sortis de la salle, laissant un Orton seul face à une dizaine de catcheurs qui le détestait, un Randy psychopathe que j'avais blessé, physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais il ne voulait pas que j'intervienne. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de marcher loin de lui.

Randy, tu frappais mes amis, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention une seule seconde. Tu m'aurais appelé, je les aurai explosés, détruits, sans aucune pitié. Je suis comme ça, loyal, pugnace. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Souffre Randy, peut-être que comme ça, j'arriverai à t'oublier.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	8. You just called to say

_Tu m'aurais appelé, je les aurai explosés, détruits, sans aucune pitié. Je suis comme ça, loyal, pugnace. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Souffre Randy, peut-être que comme ça, j'arriverai à t'oublier._

* * *

Je m'éveillai vers dix heures et demi à en juger par la luminosité de la pièce et appelai aussitôt Cody. Nous avions cette fois tous dormis à la WWE et les Priceless, le groupe indépendant que formait mes deux larbins avaient tenus à rester non loin de moi, au cas où, disaient-ils. Même si « dormi » était un bien grand mot. J'inspirai fortement de colère en voyant que Cody ne venait pas et apostrophai Ted. J'étais toujours allongé sur mon lit lorsqu'il entra. Je portais juste un short et fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de son regard sur moi. Je parlais bien sûr de mon corps magnifique que des milliers de gens dévoraient du regard. Ted ne lui lança pas un regard. Je devinai qu'il redoutait de regarder toutes mes blessures, de peur de me vexer. Je jetai rapidement un œil sur la porte et lui lançai :

- Ca me fait un mal de chien. Tu peux me mettre de la crème, je ne peux plus bouger.

Il acquiesça aussitôt en souriant. Je me doutais qu'il était le moins méchant des trois, bien que nos rôles de catcheurs soient fictifs. Il attrapa le pot et s'assit à côté de moi. Distrait, je le laissai faire. Il commença donc à me masser les jambes avec ses doigts enduits de crème. Je fis un effort pour tenter de me rappeler pourquoi cette scène devait me sembler étrange, mais ne trouvai pas. Puis, un flash de Cena me massant m'apparut et je sursautai légèrement.

- Tu veux en parler ? me demanda Ted, toujours concentré sur ma jambe.

- Je ne pensais pas à toi, idiot !

- Je le sais.

Il se tut et remonta ses mains jusqu'à mon torse, où il caressa mes pectoraux. Je fus rassuré de voir que je ne sentais rien et souris légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Cena ? Continua-t-il, curieux.

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.

Il roula des yeux railleurs vers moi et je m'aperçus que je venais de me vendre. Avec difficulté, je plaçai mes mains derrière ma tête et fermai les yeux. Je me concentrai sur les pressions qu'exerçaient maintenant Ted sur mon abdomen pour oublier tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps.

- Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien vu que tu étais bizarre dès qu'il passait, je dirai presque fasciné mais j'ai trop peur que tu me fasses passer par la fenêtre.

Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle je ricanai en signe d'approbation. Je soulevai une paupière et lui fis signe de continuer. Il ne reprit pas tout de suite et je soupirai en devinant sa future question.

- Vas-y.

- Tu as couché avec lui?

Ted m'étonnerai toujours : je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment il était au courant. Il détailla mon visage et expliqua :

- J'ai sus dès que je t'ai vu dans le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de tension entre vous deux, et je sentais que l'un de vous allait sauter sur l'autre. Puis, je me suis approché le plus près de toi possible et j'ai vu qu'il était fou de rage. Et, en même temps, je suis en train de masser un suçon que tu n'avais pas avant-hier, alors heureusement que j'ai dit à Cody que je venais à sa place.

Je haussai les sourcils et regardai ma hanche. En effet, j'avais un magnifique suçon à la place de mon entaille. Je me remémorai involontairement la méthode de Cena pour me soigner et trouvait qu'elle était plus efficace.

- Fou de rage ? Le questionnai-je, intéressé.

- Oh oui, répondit-il, je crois que je venais de casser ses projets de t'emmener dans la salle la plus proche possible pour…

- Stop.

Je toisai Ted du regard, hautain. Je ne souhaitai en rien qu'il finisse sa phrase, premièrement parce que c'était déplacé de parler comme ça à son boss, deuxièmement parce que j'avais décidé de tout arrêter avec lui. Et puis aussi parce que tout mon corps commençait à se réchauffer, et j'étais très peu désireux que Ted me voit excité par Cena. Je pinçai les lèvres et me mis sur le ventre. Je me haïssais. J'étais perpétuellement en colère contre tout, mais là, le sentiment de remord ne me lâchai pas. J'avais trompé ma femme. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Samantha qui m'attendait à la maison, mais son regard malicieux fut vite remplacé par un regard bleu glacial, un regard refroidi par la souffrance. Même dans un moment aussi tragique, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser que je venais de coucher avec un homme, et qu'en plus, c'était moi qui m'étais fait baisé. Je secouai énergiquement la tête pour oublier les sensations ressenties.

- Tu n'es pas gay.

Je sentis que Ted descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas. Il s'arrêta en arrivant au creux de mon dos et poursuivit :

- Tu n'es pas gay, sinon, te connaissant, tu te serais déjà enflammé quand je t'ai caressé le torse. C'est juste que c'était à un moment où il ne fallait pas.

- Trois.

Il s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas.

- Trois moments, enfin deux.

Il reprit son massage, pensif. Puis, pris d'une soudaine envie de parler, j'avouai :

- ... Et je le hais. C'est un vrai connard ! On dirait pas comme ça… Ah oui, il est gentil Cena, il est beau, c'est le héros de la nation !

- Il est « beau » ?

- Oui. Répondis-je sans y penser. NON ! C'est un enculé de première qui me prend pour sa petite femme fragile. J'ai déjà une femme… et une fille, ajoutai-je, plein de haine envers moi-même. C'est bon pour la crème. Si tu parles de ça à Cody…

- T'inquiète, répondit-il immédiatement. Je peux te demander quelque chose, patron?

Je lui fis un bref signe de la tête, soupçonneux.

- Ca fait quoi de se faire…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, puisque je venais de lui lancer ma lampe de chevet en pleine figure. Je me préparai à me lever lorsqu'une incroyable douleur me saisit entre les jambes. Je grimaçai et dus me contenter de le fusiller du regard. Je lui jurai qu'il avait de la chance que je fusse blessé et il sortit en trombe de la chambre, hilare, me lançant un dernier regard respectueux.

Ce n'est qu'une heure avant le retour du week-end que je croisai Cena. Je venais de boucler mes valises et attendait patiemment dans un couloir, pour éviter de me faire tabasser par tous les catcheurs que j'avais frappés la veille. Je portais des lunettes de soleil et en fus un peu soulagé lorsque je le vis arriver à l'autre bout du couloir, renfermé. Il fixait le sol et aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Je m'étais vaguement demandé où il avait passé sa journée… Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimais penser. En réalité, je n'avais pas cesser de me demander avec qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il était vexé, énervé, ou si, tout simplement, il m'ignorerait. Je serrai les dents tant je trouvai ma réaction pathétique. Je méritais vraiment mon titre de femme de Cena ! Mais je m'étais raccroché à ce qui était le plus simple. J'aurais pu penser à la manière dont j'annoncerai mon adultère à Sam, où m'imaginer à la place de Cena lorsque j'avais répondu au téléphone. J'avais vu son air triste, découragé, ses yeux un instant suppliants avant de devenir froids, méconnaissables. Puis, il avait tenté de me réconforter. Et là, j'aurai voulu tuer. N'importe qui. Lui, son abandon, sa franchise, son amour, Sam, moi. Pourquoi voulait-il me réconforter au juste ? Je venais, j'en étais certain, de le briser. J'aurai voulu le briser. Puis, j'avais croisé son regard, encore une fois attendri. Et là, j'avais pété les plombs. Dégage, dégage ! Laisse-moi. Seul. Mais je l'étais déjà. Je m'étais isolé lorsque j'avais répondu, j'avais choisi mon camp. Je n'éprouvais aucun regret. Il n'était _que John Cena_. Ce n'était qu'un homme. J'entendis son sac balloter contre son corps, ses pas se diriger vers moi. Je relevai la tête, fier, et jetai un œil sur lui à travers mes lunettes. Il venait de me remarquer, mais ne fit rien. Il ne ralentit pas, ne fit pas briller ses yeux de l'éclat de malice qui m'interpellaient. Ses yeux glaciaux hésitèrent à se poser sur moi. J'amorçai un geste réflexe vers lui mais il s'adossa doucement au mur me faisant face en soupirant. Il ne bougeait pas, prudent. Je fixai ses yeux toujours morts lorsqu'il commença :

- Punk est au courant.

Il venait de lâcher cette phrase franchement, mais elle ne me fit aucun effet. Il crut que je l'ignorai et, ne voulant pas me brusquer, il se détacha du mur pour partir. Je fermai les yeux, ce qu'il ne vit pas. Il sourit et commença à s'en aller. Je ne le verrai pas du week-end. Aussi futile soit cette remarque, elle me marqua profondément et mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, persuadé de bien faire. Je cherchai soudain une excuse pour le retenir un peu, mais pas pour moi. Pour lui. Oui, pour lui .

- Hé ! Passe moi ton portable !

Il se figea et passa sa main sur son visage. Il rit légèrement et me le tendit. Je lui pris des mains doucement, sans toucher sa peau, sans inspirer son odeur, sans le regarder. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis, mon portable sonna. Je laissai la musique résonner en fixant Cena dans les yeux. J'avais réussi à rallumer un éclat mutin et interloqué dans ses yeux et en profitai. Ma sonnerie s'arrêta et je lui rendis son portable. Je lui fis un demi-sourire et lui dit, détaché :

- Je voulais juste ton numéro.

Alors, il sembla voir quelque chose que je ne vis pas, quelque chose d'apparemment adorable et touchant. Tout en haussant les sourcils, il me dédia un magnifique sourire qui m'époustoufla, puis de sa voix virile, il répéta:

- Mon numéro ?

- On a un match lundi, expliquai-je. Reste joignable tout le week-end.

Il sentit la menace contenue dans ma phrase mais n'en sourit que d'autant plus. Je crus un instant que son regard transperça mes lunettes noires, qu'il parvint à observer mes yeux rougis par la nuit blanche passée, qu'il appréciait ma réaction invisible sur son sourire époustouflant. Sur ce, je me décollai du mur et repris mon air impassible. Pendant quelques instants, nous ne fûmes qu'à un demi-mètre l'un de l'autre. Puis, en rompant le contact, je tournai pour sortir du couloir. Je ne l'entendis pas bouger. Arrivé au bout du couloir, mon portable sonna. Je retins un sourire et le sortis, en me gardant de me retourner. Un message.

« Arrête de m'abrutir. Je t'appelle ce soir. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, puis lui répondis sèchement :

« T'as pas intérêt. »

Je me retournai lentement et remarquai qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il me fixait, séduisant à souhait et j'attendis de voir son sourire effronté à la lecture de mon message pour m'éloigner.

- Monsieur Orton, vous êtes arrivé.

J'ignorai pour la troisième fois mon chauffeur et ne bougeai pas d'un iota. Lorsque je vis qu'il allait recommencer à parler, je lui demandai gentiment de la fermer, sous peine que je le vire en lui portant le RKO le plus violent de toute l'Histoire. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que l'on était garé devant chez moi. Cinq minutes pires que les deux heures de trajet que je venais de passer à me demander quoi faire. J'imaginais tous les scénarios possibles, et lorsque mon dernier recours fut « Tu n'as qu'à tuer ton chauffeur pour qu'on t'envoie en prison », je sortis en claquant la porte de la voiture civile. Aussitôt, j'entendis Sam appeler Alanna, ma fille de bientôt un an. Lui dire dès qu'elle arriverait? Je sortis mes affaires du coffre et me postai devant la maison. Lui avouer en fin de week-end ? Je commençai à marcher lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ma fille dans les bras. Culpabilité. Remord. Toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables me foudroyèrent une à une lorsque Sam s'approcha de moi, tout sourire.

- Bonjour mon amour.

Je la pris dans les bras, et fermai étroitement les paupières pour ne pas exploser. De rage ? De tristesse ? Je ne sus pas le dire mais son contact me parut intolérable et je le rompis. Elle me regarda étrangement et je me tournai rapidement vers Alanna.

- Tu viens avec papa, ma princesse ?

La petite brune habillée d'une robe rose bonbon me tendit les bras et je l'embrassai tendrement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Nous étions vendredi, dix-huit heures, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder mon portable toutes les dix minutes.

- Randy, viens là s'il te plaît.

Encore une fois, je tiquai. Sam était dans la cuisine et préparait à manger. Chaque phrase d'elle retournait mon estomac pour finalement m'inspirer un profond dégoût. Une peur grandissante. Je m'approchai et goûtai au passage la sauce de son sauté de dinde.

- Randy.

Je me tournai vers elle, le cœur battant à la chamade. Maintenant ?

- Tu es étrange ce soir.

Maintenant. Elle me dévisagea. Bien sûr, c'était une femme, elle avait compris. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait deviné dès qu'elle m'avait vu.

- Dis-moi la vérité… Tu me trompes avec une diva ?

Je m'immobilisai et réfléchis au quart de tour. Je ne lui mentirai pas. Un rire léger s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es plus belle que n'importe laquelle des divas, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Cette idée me semblait absolument stupide. Ma femme était la plus jolie de tout le pays et aucune femme n'aurait pu rivaliser avec elle. Aucune _femme_. Elle se détendit, sachant pertinemment reconnaître mes émotions. Je tentai de garder un visage impassible mais aurais souhaité tout casser. Intérieurement, je bouillais de rage. Mes crises commençaient comme cela… mais si jamais je m'emportais, je tuerais tous ceux présents ici. Je pensai à Alanna, à Sam pour me décontracter mais cela eut l'effet inverse, ma colère intérieure augmenta. Sam se retourna pour continuer à cuisiner et j'en profitai pour laisser mon corps trembler, évacuant un peu de rage. Je fermai les yeux et repoussai les images que m'imposaient mon cerveau. Elles étaient si fragiles. Seul Cena pourrait résister à une de mes envies meurtrières. Soudain, une douce chaleur diffuse se propagea dans tout mon corps, baume cicatrisant. Mes spasmes cessèrent aussitôt. Lorsque, plus tard, nous décidâmes de nous reposer dans notre chambre avant d'aller nous coucher, plusieurs problèmes se posèrent à moi. Sam ne savait pas que j'étais blessé. J'étais habillé chaudement et elle n'avait donc rien vu. Sans compter que je dormais nu. Je repris mon chemin et m'allongeai mollement sur le lit. Sam me rejoint aussitôt et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt. Je retins avec grand peine un cri de douleur et poussai doucement sa main.

- Pas ce soir Sam, je suis éreinté.

Elle rit amèrement, je n'avais jamais refusé de lui faire l'amour.

- Laisse-moi au moins te déshabiller, tenta-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Négatif.

Et je me mis sur le dos pour contempler le plafond. Au bout d'une minute, je tournai la tête vers elle et aperçus son regard triste. Je soupirai d'exaspération et l'attira contre moi. Elle se blottit sur mon torse. Je ne sentis rien, tellement elle était légère. Le contraste flagrant me fit sourire et mon subconscient se demanda quelle sensation je préférais. Une femme frêle à protéger. Un homme puissant avec qui je pouvais être moi. Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir une réponse ou de me frapper que mon portable sonna. Sur le coup, je sursautai et me redressai. Sam voulut attraper mon portable, soupçonneuse ou lasse, mais je fus plus rapide et me dégageai. La sonnerie retentissait toujours et je déclarai :

- C'est le boulot, je reviens.

Puis je sortis sur le balcon en fermant de l'extérieur. Je m'installai sur une chaise puis répondis, énervé de la catastrophe évitée de justesse :

- Oui.

- Allô chéri, me répondit Cena, sensuel, je voulais savoir si tu pensais à moi…

- Ta gueule.

Il rit et je devinai qu'il était seul lui aussi. Je repris :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Du calme, les amis n'ont plus le droit de t'appeler ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Il ne répondit pas mais je devinai la remarque qu'il taisait : « Alors je suis quoi, ton amant? » mais cette remarque nous faisait mal à l'un comme à l'autre, pour différentes raisons. Je soupirai rapidement et lâchai :

- Je suis avec Samantha. Ne rappelle plus ici.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes suivit où je me demandai ce qu'il pensait, puis il reprit, diabolique :

- Tu sais quoi Orton? Tu ne vas pas raccrocher. Je me suis procuré le portable de ta femme à la WWE, et si tu raccroches, je l'appellerai aussitôt.

- Enculé !

- Ah non… C'est toi le plus enculé des deux ! Rétorqua-t-il en explosant de rire, tandis que je me renfrognais. Non, désolé Randy, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

A la mention de mon prénom, je tressaillis. Je me doutais qu'il avait deviné lorsqu'il continua d'une voix virile :

- J'ai rêvé de toi.

Je pinçai les lèvres, gêné puis remarquai :

- Couillon, t'as pas dormi, on s'est vu tout à l'heure!

- Exact, tu veux que je te racontes ?

- Non, n'essaie même pas.

Je sentais que cette conversation prenait un chemin glissant. Mais quelque part, je me sentais soulagé de savoir où il se trouvait. Je vérifiai ce que Samantha faisait : elle était partie se laver, j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler. J'étais pris au piège, même si je raccrochais, il rappellerait pendant le week-end. Je détestais la position dominante que prenait Cena vis-à-vis de moi. Je l'entendis expirer dans le téléphone et je fermai les yeux, invisible de tous.

- Randy, si tu étais là, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je te ferais…

Je serrai mon poing libre et fermai étroitement les yeux.

- Tu vas m'écouter, jusqu'au bout. Ne dis rien si tu préfères. Si tu étais là Randy, tu ne serais pas dehors, assis quelque part. Je peux te dire que tu aurais chaud, vraiment chaud. Je te ferai des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée…

Je m'attrapai la cuisse et continuai de fermer les paupières, troublé.

- Il s'agit de ton rêve dans la douche, reprit-il, la voix de plus en plus érotique. Tu rentrerais dans les vestiaires, et tu fermerais la porte à clé. Tu te dirigerais lentement vers les douches où je serais. Je serai complètement nu, le corps mouillé, le visage dégoulinant d'eau et je n'aurais aucune idée que tu serais là.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive puis enlevai rapidement la braguette de mon jean.

- Alors, tu te déshabillerais rapidement, tout en dévorant du regard mon corps musclé que je masserais sous l'eau brûlante. Tu t'approcherais de moi, par derrière, et tu mettrais ta tête dans mon cou, en récupérant une des perles d'eau brûlée. Je tenterai de me dégager, mais tu entourerais ma taille de tes bras puissants tout en faisant descendre tes mains le long de mon torse. Je murmurerais ton prénom et gémirais de désir lorsque tu me retournerais pour plaquer mes mains contre le mur.

Je haletai doucement, attendant la suite, tandis que je dirigeais ma main vers mon membre raide d'excitation.

- Tu serais alors trempé mais tu te jetterais passionnément sur mes lèvres pour faire glisser ta langue dans ma bouche. Je soupirerai de plaisir en souriant et caresserais ta poitrine. Là, tu me lâcherais mais me plaquerais tout entier contre le mur, où je crierais. Tu mordrais mon cou et j'halèterai pour que tu me laisses te toucher. Toi, tu me ferais languir en approchant ta main près de ma queue, mais tu ne la toucherais pas, ce qui me ferait hurler de frustration. Alors, je descendrais ma tête le long de ta nuque, doucement, terriblement assoiffé, et lècherais chaque goutte de miel qui coulerait le long de ta peau. J'agripperais ton dos où je ferais de profondes griffures et tu gémirais de douleur.

Je relevai la tête en arrière et commençai de lents va-et-vient le long de ma queue.

- Puis, arrivé au niveau de ton torse, je te ramènerais contre moi pendant que ma langue laperait ton téton. Tu te cambrerai de plaisir sous moi et je ralentirais le rythme, profitant de ton corps superbe. Je ferai tourner ma langue, te sucerai, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus fort. Lorsque tu n'en pourras plus, je le mordillerais sauvagement et tu me feras basculer contre le mur. Impuissant, le regard fiévreux, je te supplierais de me prendre maintenant, et tu te cramponnerais au mur pendant que tu me pénétrerais violemment. Je gémirais de plaisir et tu accélèrerais le rythme, me faisant perdre la tête jusqu'à ce que je crie ton nom. Là, je t'embrasserai en frottant ma queue contre toi, et tu me retournerais pour me prendre contre le mur...

Je gémis sous l'attente et augmentai le rythme et la pression exercée sur mon membre dur.

- Tu t'enfoncerais en moi violemment, tu irais de plus en plus vite, pendant que je te hurlerais d'arrêter sous la douleur. Tu m'ignorerais et donnerais un dernier coup de bassin plus puissant et je jouirais aussitôt, fou de toi...

Au même instant, j'eus un orgasme et criai doucement près du téléphone. Je haletai toujours lorsqu'il reprit :

- … Toi aussi tu en jouis ? Je rêve que tu me prennes comme ça, je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Je pinçai mes lèvres mais ne me sentais pas capable de parler.

- A lundi, bébé.

Et il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de protester. La tête toujours en arrière, je reprenais mon souffle et tentai d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé. « Bébé ». Je passai ma main sur mon visage, habitude que j'avais prise de lui et retins un sourire. « Bébé ». J'adorais le timbre qu'il prenait pour m'appeler comme ça, mais trouvai le surnom humiliant. Dans un même temps, je n'étais pas censé me demander quel surnom il pourrait me donner, j'aurais juste dû poser le portable par terre et attendre qu'il finisse son délire tout seul. Je ris en l'imaginant comme ça, pendant que j'aurais regarder le dernier documentaire d'une chaîne documentaire. Dans son rêve, j'avais été l'actif, et il avait l'air de plutôt aimer ça. Je rentrai dans la chambre, détendu, vainqueur. Je me déshabillai et me mis aussitôt sous les couvertures, pendant que Sam sortait complètement nue de la salle de bain. Je la regardai et lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui faire plaisir, mais je la repoussai lorsqu'elle avança des mains baladeuses vers moi et lui interdis de me toucher. Bien joué Cena, tu es un fin stratège. Mais tu viens de provoquer le Legend Killer.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	9. Be in love in the dark

_Bien joué Cena, tu es un fin stratège. Mais tu viens de provoquer le Legend Killer._

* * *

Je montai tranquillement les marches des spectateurs et m'installai en haut de la salle du show, seul. Bien que ma silhouette ne soit en rien cachée par ça, je mis ma casquette et mes lunettes puis fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Randy du week-end. A part bien sûr lors mon appel douteux le vendredi soir. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et explosai d'un rire nerveux. Ah, j'avais fait fort ! Le numéro de sa femme ! Il devait vraiment être perturbé pour ne pas remarquer que la WWE ne me donnerait jamais un numéro personnel ! J'avais tenté le tout pour le tout en disant ça… Mais j'avais vraiment eu envie de lui parler. Et plus même… Je m'étais donc débrouillé comme je pouvais pour me sentir le moins loin de lui. Pendant un court instant. J'aurais aimé parler d'autre chose avec lui, l'appeler juste pour savoir sa journée, savoir s'il avait mangé ou s'il regardait le match de basketball sur le câble. Puis une énorme boule d'angoisse m'avait saisi au creux du ventre. Sa femme. Il était avec sa femme. Il avait dû l'embrasser, ou même lui faire l'amour durant le week-end. Je tressaillis et expirai en évacuant ma rage. Je n'arrivai plus à me regarder en face. Ce que je faisais était immonde pour Samantha et pour sa petite fille, si mignonne. Mais il t'avait rattrapé, me souffla une petite voix. Je m'étais résolu à le laisser se rétablir sans moi et il m'avait demandé mon numéro de portable. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre et fermai les yeux. J'étais absolument fou de lui, de ses efforts qu'il ne voulait pas que je vois. Mon impulsivité me jouait des tours, comme lorsque je l'avais appelé égoïstement, mais lui. Lui, il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, j'étais totalement comblé du moment qu'il faisait quelque chose pour moi.

Sauf. Sauf que j'étais absolument mort de peur à l'idée qu'il me prenne. Terrifié. Je décidais de changer de sujet de pensée puisque je ne l'avais pas vu depuis trois jours. Soixante-douze heures. Quatre-mille trois-cent vingt minutes. Je devenais de plus en plus stressé, de plus en plus impatient. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il tenterait de m'avoir dès que l'on serait seul. Le but du jeu pour moi étant de le rejeter suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il le faisait de sa propre volonté. Résister à Randy. Cela promettait d'être divertissant. Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant le début du show. Je n'avais toujours aucun plan de combat. Soudain, je me relevai. Je n'aurai rien du voir de ma position, pas plus que je n'aurai pas du sentir son odeur divine ou entendre sa voix grave emplie de colère, mais je jetai un œil vers le bas de la salle et le vis. Mon ventre se contracta contre mon gré et je profitai de lui à distance, pouvant enfin l'observer à volonté. Il chercha du regard une chose inconnue puis se dirigea vers Cody, ne la trouvant pas. Il sortit son portable et j'eus un sourire en devinant que c'était moi. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je ne le voyais pas bien, mais il semblait légèrement différent de d'habitude. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux le voir, cependant il se remit en mouvement, gracieux et hautain. Je me perdis tout entier dans sa démarche fascinante lorsqu'il prit le micro des mains de Lilian Garcia et se dirigea au centre de la salle.

- Salle 113, Cena. Maintenant.

Je crus d'abord avoir rêvé. Puis, j'entendis sa voix impérieuse retentir dans chaque coin de la salle, comme un appel fatal. Mon cœur se mit à cogner vigoureusement contre ma poitrine tandis que je me pétrifiais. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas appelé directement sur mon portable ? Tout le monde serait au courant que nous serions ensemble. Je le vis partir et descen dis rapidement les marches. Quel malin tu fais Randy ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher de te sauter dessus ? Il empruntait un couloir annexe et je ralentis le temps de quitter la salle. Les gens présents me fixaient d'un air anxieux mais je leur souris pour les rassurer. Une fois à l'abri de leur regard, j'accélérai comme un dingue pour me rapprocher de lui, le corps tendu depuis trop longtemps de frustration. J'enlevai mes lunettes et détaillai le couloir. Il était long et sombre. Je souris et continuai de me rapprocher de lui, rapide et silencieux. Cependant, arrivé à deux mètres de lui, je me figeai. Son odeur. Tout mon corps fut parcouru d'un intense courant électrique. Son odeur ! Chaque parcelle de sa peau était imprégnée de son odeur merveilleuse de miel et de phéromones, la même qu'après une intense séance de baise. Nous étions plongés dans la pénombre, je ne devinai sa silhouette tant convoitée que grâce au son que produisait ses vêtements contre sa peau. A cette pensée, mon corps se révolta et je donnai un coup de bassin de désir dans le vide. Je n'étais qu'à une trentaine de centimètres derrière lui, et, mu par un réflexe de pure tendresse, je lui pris la main. Je frissonnai de bonheur en me mettant à côté de lui et lui caressai les doigts de mon pouce. La sensation de pouvoir le considérer comme un véritable amant me parut grisante et je ne vis pas arriver le coup de poing qu'il m'envoya dans la tempe. Je m'écroulai au sol, désorienté et entendis les articulations de ses doigts craquer. Je me sentis tout à coup totalement arriéré d'avoir voulu le prendre par la main, ce que semblait me confirmer son attitude.

- Tu…, commença-t-il, les dents serrées, tu me prends pour qui ?

J'en profitai pour me relever et lui faire face. Ne le voyant pas, je m'arrêtai de justesse devant son visage et il continua, la voix tremblante de colère :

- Je ne suis pas ta meuf ! Merde ! _Je ne suis pas ta meuf_, sale pédé !

Il avait rapproché sa tête de la mienne tandis que je bouillonnais de rage. Je ne vis pas son visage, remplacé par un quelconque masque noir, ce qui rendait plus durs, plus brutaux les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer. Le court silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. J'eus l'impression qu'il entendit distinctement la douleur éventrer ma poitrine. Je baissai les yeux et souris devant ma maladresse. Orton, me prendre la main ? Ecœuré, il me poussa mais je ripostai en le plaquant contre le mur. D'une main, je le décollai du sol en l'étranglant et lui rétorquai, vexé, la voix troublée :

- Pédé ? Pédé ? Je t'ai déjà mis ! Deux fois.

Il remarqua le chagrin contenu dans ma voix mais ne répondit rien, heurté. Il porta ses mains à son cou pour faire casser ma prise. Je me contentais de le ramener à terre. Je savais par expérience qu'il devait avoir mal, mais il ne disait rien. Je me taisais aussi. Il tourna la tête de côté et laissa ses doigts sur les miens, de longues secondes. Il releva la tête en arrière. Puis, curieusement, il soupira en appuyant de toutes ses forces ses doigts contre mes mains, qui oppressèrent son cou humide. Alors, m'enfonçant dans ma dernière parcelle de désespoir, je le plaquai au mur par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassai. Il resta immobile tandis que je pressai rageusement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son visage et j'arrêtai le baiser pour poser ma tête contre la sienne. Il resta de marbre tandis que je laissai mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur lui avec tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas me voir. Comme je n'aurai pas du le voir dans la salle. Mais, rapidement, invitation rêvée, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, qu'il retira aussitôt en baissant la tête. Alors, tout mon corps s'embrasa. Mes mains coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis que je faisais toucher nos deux corps bouillants. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Randy…

Il se cambra et je me dépêchai de l'embrasser. Il caressa mes lèvres de sa douce langue puis effleura mon palais. Je perdis pieds, fermai les yeux. Je tirai son corps un peu plus vers moi et fis mouvoir ma bouche sur la sienne avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je voulais plus, tellement plus de lui. Mon corps continuait de s'embraser alors que je me délectais du baiser qu'il m'offrait, à moi. Je faillis sourire. Faillis. Au moment où je croyais que tout allait s'arranger, il rompit le baiser et me repoussa. Je restai là, hébété. Je crus discerner un sourire et il se poussa du mur pour reprendre son chemin dans le couloir. Je clignai des yeux, tentai de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha d'un interrupteur, alluma la lumière au moment où des voix retentissaient dans le couloir. Son sourire s'agrandit. Et là, je compris. Il avait revêtu la tenue la plus érotique qui soit. Son torse était recouvert d'une légère chemise noire, qu'il avait soigneusement boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Je baissai rapidement les yeux et vis qu'il avait revêtu un jean moulant, qui j'en étais sûr, laissait parfaitement voir la forme de ses fesses. Un petit groupe de catcheur tournait à l'angle à ce moment-là, à mon grand désespoir, m'empêchant de lui sauter dessus. Randy me toisa avec intérêt, observant mes réactions. Il parut satisfait, pencha la tête de côté et me fit un demi-sourire à tomber. Je contractai les poings devant ce spectacle. Alors, comme un plan parfaitement rôdé, il commença à marcher vers moi tout doucement. Il chuchota, en me lançant des éclairs de ses yeux bleus :

- Il fait vraiment chaud…

Et il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps pour enlever son premier bouton de chemise, me laissant voir à moi seul le début de son torse. Je réussis à détourner les yeux assez longtemps pour reprendre mon souffle. Il s'immobilisa tout près de moi, amenant une vague de lui qui me frappa en pleine tête. Je clignai des yeux et il me tendit la main, formel.

- Bonsoir, je voulais, qu'on organise le match de ce soir, toi et moi.

Sa voix de velours me fit sursauter et j'eus beaucoup de mal à commander mon bras pour qu'il ne se faufile pas sous son jean. Je lui serrai la main et il me l'attrapa vigoureusement en poussant un gémissement de plaisir feint. Il reprit tout en amenant imperceptiblement, petit à petit, ma main contre sa chemise:

- Je pense que l'on aurait du s'entraîner un peu plus_ intensément_, tous les deux… Mais bon, on va le faire plus rapidement.

Je peinai à le regarder dans les yeux et priai pour qu'il arrête vite de parler avec un vocabulaire si suggestif. J'observais rapidement où était les intrus : ils s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Je me tournai vers Randy avec un regard torturé. Sa main était à présent au niveau de ses pectoraux, et il me lâcha juste au moment où ma peau frôlait le tissu. Il se contenta de monter sa main et défit un second bouton de chemise. Au loin, j'entendis la voix des commentateurs retentirent, signe du commencement du spectacle. Son regard bleu azur se pencha vers son propre décolleté, m'invitant à le regarder. Je me retins de toutes mes forces de ne pas lui sauter dessus lorsque je vis qu'il l'avait huilé. Sexuel. Randy était absolument sexuel. J'inspirai en le regardant dans les yeux. Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de murmurer, de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent rien :

- Cena, si tu me sautes dessus maintenant, je me laisserai faire.

Je me mis à trembler pour me contenir et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il sourit méchamment.

- Je suis sûr que tu avais un plan. Tu sais quoi ? Non seulement je vais te sauter si violemment que tu me supplieras d'arrêter, mais en plus…

Il laissa un instant de suspense où je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le frapper.

- Comme je suis sûr que tu en crèves d'envie, j'ajoute une condition. Durant les dix minutes de match qui vont suivre, à aucun moment tu ne devras enlever ma chemise.

Je grimaçai de souffrance. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait me demander. Je passai ma main sur le visage et clignai des yeux sous l'odeur sucrée et piquante qui formait un halo autour de son corps. Ne pas voir son torse pendant qu'il se collerait contre moi. D'un côté, il venait presque de me promettre de me baiser après. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Ma peur et ma fierté me conseillèrent de refuser.

- Je vois que tu as compris les enjeux. Les rôles sont inversés Cena. Soit c'est toi qui te livres à moi, soit…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais je compris que je n'avais pas grand choix. En effet, il venait de tout inverser. A présent, il détenait tout le contrôle de la situation et s'était débrouillé pour que je me soumette entièrement à lui. D'un autre côté, cela serait une véritable torture de ne pas arracher sa chemise pendant notre match. Il me sourit, malsain et s'avança dangereusement vers moi. Par instinct, je voulus l'enlacer mais il passa à côté de moi avant que je n'esquisse un geste. Lilian Garcia annonçait son nom, comme la semaine précédente. La foule commençait à le huer lorsque le souvenir de notre première séparation retentit en moi. Je me retournai vivement. Il n'était plus là.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	10. Your sweet attentions break my heart

_La foule commençait à le huer lorsque le souvenir de notre première séparation retentit en moi. Je me retournai vivement. Il n'était plus là._

* * *

Je me dirigeai rageusement vers ma loge lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter sa voix :

- Ce soir, j'ai un match contre le champion du monde poids lourd.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise en me rappelant que j'étais champion depuis une semaine. Avec les évènements, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je n'avais donné aucune interview, je n'avais fait aucune séance de dédicaces ou aucune annonce. Je m'immobilisai, la main sur la poignée de ma loge et tendis l'oreille. Je n'entendis rien à cause des hurlements des fans. Certains criaient mon nom, d'autres scandaient des « You sucks ! » dès que Randy parlait. Il reprit :

- Ce soir, j'exterminerai une bonne fois pour toutes John Cena.

Je claquai sauvagement des dents. Dépêche-toi ! J'entendis son halètement dans le micro et, n'en pouvant plus, me dirigeai vers la salle où il était. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu et je me mis à courir pour atteindre les écrans géants. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau n'était plus irrigué depuis qu'il m'avait laissé en plan, depuis que je l'avais vu, si beau. Depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Je venais juste de le retrouver après tout un week-end, et on me l'enlevait déjà. Les apparences d'abord Randy, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne me restait plus qu'un mètre avant d'être visible des fans et il continuait son discours. Mais soudain, Ted et Cody sortirent de l'ombre pour me sauter dessus. Avec la vitesse, nous roulâmes à terre et ils en profitèrent pour me tenir, chacun par un bras. Non ! Un besoin impérieux de le voir me tordait l'estomac. Les Priceless unirent leurs forces pour me ramener en arrière et Ted expliquait, sarcastique, à bout de souffle :

- Monsieur Orton a expressément ordonné que tu ne débarques pas comme un hystérique.

Je lançai un regard incompris à Ted puis me démenait pour leur désobéir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, bon sang ? s'exclama Cody en voyant que je gagnais du terrain.

Je leur criai de me lâcher et Ted ne répondit rien. Au contraire, il lâcha mon bras pour se rapprocher de moi. Rapidement, il atteint mon oreille où il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, une fois là-bas ? Réfléchis !

Il me lança un regard lourd de sens, semblant signifier que, vu mon état d'excité sexuel, je lui sauterai dessus dès la première seconde. Je dégageai mon second bras et fixai Ted. Il était au courant ? Ou alors, vu ma discrétion, il venait de comprendre comme tout le personnel. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et Cody s'approcha pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Ted lui sourit mais lui barra la route.

- Repose-toi. Nous n'aurons aucune pitié si tu tournes mal pendant le combat.

Je fus soulagé de cette demi-promesse et fis demi-tour avant de n'être pris d'une seconde impulsion démesurée. Je m'assis au fond des backstages, attendis le moment fatidique. Je perçus les cris de la foule et devinai qu'il venait de finir son discours. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Même maintenant, j'étais sûr que je recommencerai sans hésiter. Je fis un signe à Punk qui passait par là mais il ne vint pas me rejoindre, comprenant mon besoin de concentration. La voix hargneuse du Legend Killer vint aussitôt me troubler et, dans un état second, je me mis à courir le long du couloir surpeuplé vers sa voix. Je m'arrêtai brusquement en m'en rendant compte et me forçai à regagner ma chaise. Punk me vit et sourit. De loin, il forma le mot « Accro » et me laissa méditer là-dessus. Accro. J'étais absolument accro à Randy Orton. Dépendant. J'espérais vaguement que cette drogue prendrait fin bientôt. Ou jamais. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je me morigénai moi-même en comprenant que je ne voulais pas le quitter. Mais lui n'en avait cure. Au mieux, je pourrais le toucher tout à l'heure. Au pire, il m'avait dit ça pour que je me tienne tranquille pendant le match et ne comptait absolument pas me rejoindre. Je criai de frustration et tout le monde se retourna, alarmé. Encore une heure et demie à attendre. Je décidai de rentrer dans ma loge et me laissai faire par mon médecin, mon coach, mon styliste… Qui ne m'avait pratiquement jamais servi. Une infinité de minutes plus tard, au moment même où celui-ci me faisait un discours sur l'importance de l'apparence, où j'étais affalé dans un fauteuil, épuisé par cette non-action, Orton prit la pause à l'embrasure de ma porte.

- C'est à nous. Annonça-t-il, grave.

Je me mis aussitôt sur pied et attrapai ce que me tendait mon styliste. Randy était toujours là, le visage sans expression dû à la présence des intrus. Je l'imitai et enlevai rapidement mon t-shirt pour enfiler le nouveau. Je ne m'étais pas retourné, heureux de pouvoir le tenter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. J'enlevai ensuite mon jean pour mettre mon pantacourt et attrapai ma ceinture au vol. J'eus peur que l'on remarque la tension quasi électrique qui émanait de nous, de Randy qui sourit légèrement en voyant mon air empressé, de moi qui me demandait si serait considéré comme discret le fait de tomber sur lui en lui arrachant ses vêtements moulants dans ma chute. Finalement, je me dis que non et je remerciai gentiment mon médecin de me donner le feu vert. Randy était déjà parti et je le vis faire signe aux ingénieurs de lancer pour la seconde fois sa musique d'entrée. Je le rejoignis mais il ne me regarda pas, fier. J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher. Alors, discrètement, je fis effleurer son bras et le mien. Je sentis sa peau brûlante se hérisser et il me regarda, paniqué. Je l'ignorai puérilement et tournai la tête pour me mettre en route vers le ring.

- Hé ! Cena ! Cena ! CENA ! … John !

Je sursautai puis m'immobilisai lorsque j'entendis un groupe de fans hurler. Je m'étais avancé, distrait, alors que Lilian venait d'annoncer Randy. Celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière. Je compris qu'il venait de m'appeler par mon prénom et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- J'y vais le premier, m'expliqua-t-il, irrité. Tu sais bien que, pour que tu sois populaire, on doit faire passer le connard d'abord.

Mon cœur se serra. En effet, les beuglements de haine ne désemplissaient pas et je le regardai, observant ses réactions. Il ne paraissait pas donner grande importance à sa popularité mais était complètement stressé.

- Et concentre-toi, bon sang !

Je repris un air sérieux puis il finit en faisant rouler des yeux inconsciemment tendres vers moi :

- J'y vais maintenant.

- J'ai envie de toi. Répondis-je du tac-au-tac, aveu impulsif.

Il leva des yeux exaspérés au ciel mais les ramena vite vers moi en me jaugeant du regard. Je vis qu'il comprenait mon dilemme, mon manque de lui, de sa présence et je remarquai le rouge soutenu qui envahit son corps. Il détourna les yeux et souffla :

- A dans dix minutes.

Puis, il s'avança doucement vers la salle, descendant mollement la rampe. Au bout d'une minute, il s'immobilisa dans le ring. Je sortis de ma torpeur et m'essuyai rapidement avec une serviette.

« … du monde poids lourd… Joooooooohn… Ceeeeeeeena ! »

Aussitôt, ma musique retentit et je me laissai porter par les hurlements fanatiques, oubliant tout le reste. Je m'arrêtai devant les écrans géants en faisant mon signe habituel de salut, puis m'élançai vers le ring. Mon entrée réveilla une nouvelle fois le public et je courus dans les cordes en lançant ma casquette à un fan. Je parcourus l'autre côté en faisant de même avec mon t-shirt, qu'une jeune femme reçut dans les bras en pleurant. Puis, je me mis dans le coin, fermant les yeux. J'enlevai ma chaîne, la donnai à l'arbitre.

« Cena ! Cena ! »

Je rouvris brutalement les yeux avec un air de déjà-vu. Devant moi, Randy Orton remontait sur le ring, parfait dans son rôle de méchant. Il s'agrippa aux cordes et me grigna des dents en signe de rivalité. Il ne fit pas attention à mon torse nu, tout comme je m'efforçai d'oublier qu'il portait toujours sa chemise noire, qui lui serrait ses muscles bandés. La cloche retentit.

« Randy, you sucks ! »

Puis, tout s'enchaîna. Je fonçai vers Randy qui tenta de me repousser mais je l'écrasai dans le coin. Il se cambra en criant de douleur et je l'envoyai aussitôt de l'autre côté pour ignorer mon désir. Au moment où je me retournais, il me mit un coup de poing. Deux. Trois. Il les plaçait très bien et je ne ressentis rien. Puis, je bloquai son poing et lui attrapai le dos et les jambes. Je voulus lui faire la prise que je lui avais faite lors de l'entraînement mais il se dégagea et me faucha les jambes. Il me recouvrit de son corps, mettant ainsi mon torse nu au contact de la soie. Je gémis.

« Un ! Deux! … »

Je me relevai, ayant oublié l'arbitre et donnai à mon tour des coups de poings à Orton. Je tentai de ne pas lui faire mal. Soudain, un flash me revint et je m'immobilisai. Il était blessé. Je n'y avais plus pensé et, dans la salle surchauffée, je reculai d'une inquiétude immédiate. Il sortit du ring, vipère pure et me lorgna méchamment. Il bougeait de nouveau normalement. Je fus rassuré et allai le chercher pour le remonter sur le ring.

« Cena ! Cena ! »

… Les minutes passèrent. J'évaluai que je devais bientôt commencer à perdre puis décidai de placer ma prise favorite. Randy haletait de l'autre côté et je me fis un plaisir de l'attraper par la chemise, délicatement, pout l'amener au centre. Là, je le mis sur mon dos sans qu'il ne proteste réellement et l'écrasai au sol. Il ne bougea plus. Je ne m'inquiétai pas, il savait ce que je voulais faire. Aussitôt, la foule hurla et je me mis au-dessus du corps de Randy en agitant ma main devant ses yeux.

« YOU CAN'T SEE ME ! » reprirent les fans.

Puis, je m'élançai sur les cordes, rebondis, époussetai mon épaule puis fis une magnifique descente du bras sur la nuque d'Orton. Il se plia de douleur et je l'amenai au sol, ma tête tout près de la sienne.

Puis, le son se coupa.

Je n'entendais plus les braillements qui continuaient de résonner, plus les quelques _smart_ qui hurlaient à Randy de se lever, plus les commentateurs pris dans une histoire abracadabrante sur la rivalité des frères Hart dans les années quatre-vingt dix. J'entendis les halètements de Randy. C'était le son le plus faible de toute la salle, mais je me concentrai dessus en le regardant. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent dans les miens et j'avalai difficilement ma salive. L'arbitre tapa une fois. Il ferma doucement les yeux, fatigué et j'approchai mon visage du sien. Le son brouillé ne m'importait guère. Mon corps s'imprégna du sien, mais je ressentis une gêne terrible. La soie. Elle ne faisait plus vibrer à présent. Je voulais toucher la peau de Randy, statue maculée d'érotisme et de colère. Soudain, son contact me parut insupportable et je glissai l'une de mes mains discrètement jusqu'au bas de sa chemise. L'arbitre tapa deux fois. Je commençai à lui enlever un bouton lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. « Encore un peu… » Me murmura-t-il suavement à l'oreille tout en se relevant précipitamment. Il se tourna vers l'entrée et les écrans géants. Alors, il fit signe aux Priceless de venir et se tourna vers moi, diabolique. Je savais qu'ils n'interviendraient que pour me dégager de lui au cas où je pèterai les plombs mais je fis semblant de m'intéresser à eux. Tu tiens tellement à ce que je ne te touche pas ? J'eus un sourire en imaginant qu'il voulait que je réussisse mon pari, mais il s'effaça aussitôt. Sa femme regardait la télé. Randy profita de mon inattention pour m'attraper la tête et nous projeter au sol. RKO. Randy Keith Orton. Je m'étalai, ne me relevai plus. Un, deux, trois. Je me pliai de douleur pour le spectacle, pour mon bas-ventre impatient, pour mon cœur tourmenté.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent et les enfants les plus proches me crièrent de faire attention. Je me retournai, vis Cody Rhodes prendre une chaise et courir vers le ring. C'était la procédure habituelle de la Legacy. Las, je voulus tout de même me relever. Je ne fus pas assez rapide, car Cody était déjà à un mètre de moi, sur le ring. Je cherchais Ted et Randy du regard, qui devaient ramener deux autres chaises. Mais ce que je vis me stupéfia : Ted attrapait le bras de Randy, semblant vouloir le raisonner. Randy regardait Cody avec des yeux exorbités de rage et il repoussa brusquement Ted en lui criant quelque chose. Je me retournai vers Cody qui leva la chaise au-dessus de moi. Apparemment, ce n'était pas prévu. Il était trop tard pour me relever et je protégeai ma tête de mes bras.

- CODY !

La voix de Randy me parut toute proche. Cody commença à abaisser la chaise, mais, passant au-dessus de moi, Randy Orton sauta à l'horizontale pour percuter mon agresseur. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé et se plia en deux en tombant. Il se releva difficilement et Randy le toisa. Soudain, il lui mit une énorme gifle, qui l'assomma quelques secondes. Il voulut se pencher pour le finir, mais Ted débarqua et le retint. Il lui tendit un micro, préparé à ce genre de réaction.

- La Legacy, commença Le Legend Killer, reprenant ses esprits en me voyant intact, est une machine bien huilée. Si un de nos membres ne respecte pas mes ordres, nous serons morts, Cody. Je comptais frapper Cena. La prochaine fois, tu attendras mes directives.

Sur ce, il le releva et la Legacy sortit du ring. Je reprenais mon souffle, toujours à terre. Ce qu'il venait de dire me parut faux et j'ignorai la petite voix joyeuse qui me disait qu'il avait voulu me protéger. Je souris niaisement, au milieu d'une salle contenant trente-mille personnes qui s'inquiétaient de ma santé mentale. Le match était enfin fini. Je me relevai précipitamment, tapai dans la main des fans sur ma route. Arrivé dans les coulisses, je ne vis pas Randy. Mon inquiétude augmenta d'un cran et je cherchai où il avait bien pu aller. Puis, cela me parut évident. Les vestiaires. J'aurai voulu courir pour le rejoindre tant j'attendais ce moment mais je me forçais à marcher. Je croisai CM Punk, qui me barra le passage doucement.

- Je… Je n'ai pas le temps Phil ! Suppliai-je, frustré à mort.

- Je sais. Je viens de voir passer ton Golden Boy. Il va bien aux vestiaires.

Je le remerciai rapidement mais il ne se poussa pas.

- J'ai un petit cadeau. Tiens, je pense que cela te sera utile si tu veux profiter tranquillement de lui.

Je le regardai, douteux, puis l'embrassai lorsque je vis qu'il me tendait la clé des vestiaires.

- Je t'aime !

- Arrête de t'entraîner sur moi, grand fou ! Cours !

Il se poussa et je me hâtai. J'arrivai enfin devant la porte. Je marquai une infime pause, durant laquelle toutes mes peurs et toutes mes envies me frappèrent. La seconde d'après, j'ouvrai la porte.

Randy était au milieu de la salle, s'essuyant le visage d'une serviette. Toujours habillé. Je pinçai les lèvres et entrai. Je regardai rapidement s'il y avait du monde et fermai la porte à clé, ne voyant personne. Je souris en lançant la clé à terre, qui rebondit. Trois fois. Randy leva les yeux, je réduis la distance nous séparant, le plaquai contre les casiers. Violemment, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes en posant mes mains contre le mur. Il me répondit aussitôt et je gémis, excité. Mes mains tremblèrent d'être si loin de lui et je l'attrapai par la taille avant qu'il ne retire sa bouche, joueur. Il m'embrassait goulument, puis retirai ses lèvres ouvertes pour me tenter. Je grimaçai de souffrance et le serrait dans mes bras, la tête dans son cou. Il siffla de douleur et je le lâchai, effaré. J'étais à cran et avais peur de le blesser de nouveau. Je l'embrassais doucement avant de chuchoter, honteux :

- La… la prochaine fois… on lubrifiera mieux…

Il se détacha de mon visage et répliqua, ferme :

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Je tournai des yeux perdus vers lui. Je souris et lui répondis, collant un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien :

- J'ai été sage…

Il détourna le regard devant mon insistance et je remontais mes mains pour qu'elle passe sous sa chemise.

- J'ai… envie de toi, expliquai-je en me délectant de sa peau huilée.

- D'accord, rétorqua-t-il, malsain. Mais _tu_ vas être _la femme_.

Mon estomac se retourna d'angoisse. Je n'eus rien le temps de faire. Randy se jeta sur mes lèvres. Il me fit reculer et je trébuchai contre un banc où je m'assis. Impatient, j'arrachai sa chemise tant haïe et mis fin au baiser pour contempler son torse. Alors, je l'amenai à moi et le mordis à pleine dents. Il gémit alors que mon membre dur commençait à m'ordonner de le prendre. Il fallait que je la joue fine. Je remontai ma bouche le long de son toret ase rrivai vers son téton. Là, je léchai ses pectoraux en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Randy se colla un peu plus à moi, ordre implicite. Je m'exécutai et fis passer ma langue sur son téton dur. Je retins un cri de plaisir mais tout mon corps réagit. Je le fis une seconde fois, sentant Randy relever la tête en arrière. Un éclat de miel coula sur son torse. Je le saisis d'un coup de langue. Puis je mis son téton dans ma bouche, doucement. Je fis passer ma langue autour. Encore. Et encore. Je devenais fou en sentant ses pecs se contracter de plaisir. Il soupira de délice et je me mis à le sucer. Excité, j'accrochai son bassin de mes mains en accélérant le rythme. Je fis glisser mes mains dans son jean mais il interrompit mon geste, les saisissant. Je lui donnai un dernier coup de langue et remontai le long de son cou. Il esquiva mon corps. Je me redressai, contrarié.

- C'est moi le chef… maintenant.

Il avait dit ça en haletant et je gémis de frustration. Alors, il me lâcha et déboutonna son jean devant moi. Je m'approchai mais il recula. Son regard bleu vrilla le mien et je lus qu'il était aussi excité que moi. Je me retins d'aller lui enlever, mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'avancer lorsqu'il fit descendre sa braguette. Je devenais fou sous l'attente.

- Randy…

Il poussa un râle de plaisir et enleva son jean plus rapidement que prévu. Je me jetai aussitôt contre lui, impatient de sentir son boxer sur moi mais il m'attrapa la jambe et me fit tomber à terre. Ma main descendit le long de sa croupe, mais il l'écarta. Par vengeance, je lui léchai l'oreille et il se cambra contre moi en hurlant. Je haletai. Il arracha violemment mon pantacourt et mon boxer d'une main, me mordit l'épaule. Je criai. Randy décrivit rapidement le tour de mes trapèzes de sa langue, satisfait. J'essayai de reprendre le dessus, mais il lécha ma mâchoire et me retourna. Puis il appuya ses mains autour de ma tête. Je vis qu'elles tremblaient d'impatience. Il n'attendit pas et je sentis son membre raide caresser ma peau. Je respirai avec difficulté. Au moment où il allait me prendre, je gesticulai à terre et suppliai :

- Attends, attends !

Je me dégageai de lui alors que Randy tapa du poing à côté de mon visage. Il jura, inspira fortement et m'attrapa l'épaule. Je tressaillis d'anxiété mais il ne fit que me retourner. Je vis son regard flou, cinglé de désir se poser dans mes yeux et il détourna la tête en découvrant l'angoisse que je n'avais pas réussi à cacher assez rapidement. Alors, il soupira et s'assit sur mon torse. Je me cambrai de désir et regardai son corps. Sa peau brûlante me réchauffait tout le ventre tandis que son membre raide effleurait la ligne médiane de mon buste. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, dévorant mes biceps et mes trapèzes des yeux. Je fis couler ma main vers sa queue sous l'insupportable attente. Au dernier moment, il bascula et m'écrasai les bras au sol de ses genoux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Sa queue était maintenant à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon air torturé le fit bander encore plus et il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Je tentai de dégager mes bras mais n'y arrivait pas.

- _Laisse-moi te toucher_ ! M'écriai-je, la voix rauque de désir.

Il refusa puis descendit sa bouche contre mon cou. Il sentit mon odeur, frissonna. Sa langue me lécha les trapèzes, me faisant gémir. Je le suppliai d'arrêter lorsqu'il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il descendit une main le long de mon corps et toucha pour la première fois ma queue. Je hurlai de plaisir et m'immobilisai. Randy se releva, regarda mon visage tandis qu'il commençait de lents va-et-vient. Je me retins le plus longtemps possible de faire quoi que ce soit mais ouvris la bouche en le sentant augmenter la vitesse. Sa main robuste tenait mon membre vibrant et je fermis les yeux pour en profiter. Contre mon torse, je sentis son sexe tendu d'excitation se durcir encore et je tentai une nouvelle fois de bouger. Je me cambrai pour le faire glisser contre moi. Il haleta en voyant sa queue à quelques millimètres de ma bouche. Il resserra sa main. Je haletai de douleur. Méthodique, il se remit en place et accéléra encore ses va-et-vient. Le plaisir émanant de mon bas-ventre se propagea dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à mon torse où il commença à se frotter contre moi. Il haleta en me regardant au bord de la jouissance et m'incendia de son regard fiévreux. Je gémis de frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il caressa ma verge de son pouce. Je sentis que j'avais atteint mes limites. Le sang palpitait maintenant dans mon sexe et je relevai la tête en arrière. Il fallait que je le baise. Maintenant. Je me démenai et il se frotta plus rapidement contre moi. A bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai. Randy se pencha vers moi, en arrêtant tout.

- Dis-le. Me murmura-t-il au coin de la bouche, et je la happai avidement.

Il passa sa langue et la mêla à la mienne. J'ouvris la bouche et il me mordit sauvagement la lèvre. Randy, je te veux, tout de suite. Je n'arrivai pas à lui demander mais il frôla mon membre hypersensible du doigt puis le parcourut entièrement. Arrivé au sommet, il effectua des petits cercles et je perdis ma dernière parcelle de lucidité en hurlant. Je m'arrêtai de bouger.

- Prends…moi… Enchainai-je à voix basse.

Il releva la tête et sourit. Il attendit quelques secondes puis malaxa un peu plus ma queue.

- PRENDS-MOI ORTON !

Je plaquai ma tête contre le carrelage froid et gémis de douleur. Alors, il se souleva. Je me redressai aussitôt. Fondis sur lui. Nous tombâmes à la renverse ; Randy me jeta à terre, sur le ventre. Puis il me mordit le cou gentiment et installa ses mains autour de moi. Je surélevai mon bassin de douleur puis lui demandai difficilement :

- Tu… Tu ne…

Je m'empourprai violemment et posai ma tête au sol. Je me souvenais trop bien du mal qu'il avait eu à marcher et me demandais s'il allait me lubrifier. Randy sembla avoir compris et me lécha le cou. Je fus parcouru de spasmes. Il me répondit, d'une voix grave et doucereuse :

- Non.

Je sursautai puis hurlai de douleur lorsqu'il me pénétra à sec. Je relevai la tête puis pinçai les lèvres. Il ne me laissa pas souffler et enchaîna avec un deuxième coup de bassin. Je me mis sur les coudes et réprimai un nouveau cri. La douleur me déchirait. Excité, il continuait de plus en plus vite. Je l'entendis jurer et il se redressa en moi. Son sexe appuya sur une zone inconnue et je me mis à rugir de plaisir. Randy se pencha contre moi et me regarda. Il semblait vouloir me demander si ça allait, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il me toisa ironiquement, retrouva vite son regard affamé lorsque je passai ma langue sur les lèvres et que je relevai encore mon bassin. Il ouvrit la bouche et ferma étroitement les paupières. Il était en moi. Les vestiaires étaient remplis de cette odeur d'homme, de cette odeur divine et fruitée qui gouttait le long de mon corps. Randy cria et je me cambrai pour qu'il bougeât. Il reprit ses va-et-vient brutaux, augmentant le rythme sous mes halètements. Je me tordis de douleur au sol mais ne criai pas. Pour me récompenser, Randy fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long de mon corps et je tremblai d'impatience lorsqu'il en avança une le long de mon bassin. Celle-ci descendit avec douceur le long de mon bas-ventre tandis qu'il me donnait un vigoureux coups de hanche. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Un gémissement. Randy venait de descendre un peu plus sa main et me massait maintenant les bourses. Je haletai sous le plaisir, sous ma soif toujours inassouvie. Il se rebascula volontairement et appuya sur ma zone érogène. Je restai la bouche ouverte puis il caressa encore plus doucement mes bourses.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ah… RANDY !

Il se cambra de plaisir et je hurlai une dernière fois avant de jouir. Juste après, il eut un orgasme en moi et il se laissa tomber sur mon dos. Il se retira doucement mais je me contractai de douleur.

- Tu… Tu ne vas pas m'aider là…

Je souris puis penchai sensuellement mon corps contre lui. Il ne tiqua pas et réussit à s'enlever entièrement de moi sous mes cris de souffrance. Puis, il m'embrassa le dos avant de tomber lourdement à côté de moi.

- Ca ira mieux bientôt. Me dit-il, le regard froid.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après ça ? Répondis-je, sarcastique.

Il changea aussitôt d'attitude et installa sa tête sur ses bras en souriant. Il me regarda, espiègle et demanda :

- Alors ?

Je me rapprochai de lui en posant ma tête contre le carrelage et je me sentis aussitôt rougir. Je souris en regardant le plafond.

- Ca peut aller.

Il fronça les sourcils, blessé dans son ego. Je le regardai s'énerver et sentis une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me retins.

- Parfait. Rectifiai-je, bon joueur.

Il haussa les sourcils et se mit en mode beau gosse. Il roula des pecs, bomba la poitrine et fit un demi-sourire à damner. J'explosai de rire et me mis au-dessus de lui. Il n'enleva pas son sourire. Le geste qu'il fit était surement du à la chaleur ambiante, à nos hormones explosées où à mon regard tendre. Randy mit sa main derrière ma croupe et m'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Furtivement. Intérieurement, j'implosai de bonheur. Je lui dédiai un énorme sourire satisfait et il tourna la tête, semblant soudainement s'intéresser au contenu du sac d'un catcheur. Je me rallongeai à côté, n'osant toujours pas me blottir contre lui.

- … Mais je t'interdis de m'immobiliser. Ca me rend dingue de te voir nu sur moi !

Il tourna son corps vers moi, me fit un clin d'œil et parcourut son torse d'une main.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de taper Rhodes tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je, désireux de l'entendre expliquer cela.

- Rien. Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse.

Je le regardai, sceptique. Il tiqua en voyant mon air déterminé.

- … Je te le dirai. Juste après que tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

Je souris de sa répartie. C'était donnant-donnant avec lui. J'hésitai… un quart de seconde. Je voulais trop l'entendre dire qu'il m'avait protégé.

- Tu veux dire… quand tu es venu dormir avec moi ? Demandai-je, innocent et il me lâcha du regard, honteux. Je me suis tout simplement réveillé en te voyant paisible. Alors, je me suis approché et… je t'ai vraiment trouvé trop beau.

Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs séducteurs lorsqu'il me regarda, surpris. Il parut flatté de ma réponse et il me répondit, avec réticence :

- Je… En fait, tout à l'heure…

Il semblait chercher une raison à son comportement et je l'encourageai, estimant qu'après ce qu'il venait de me faire, la timidité n'était plus de mise.

- En fait, tu m'as fait pitié. T'avais l'air tellement misérable que ça m'a fait mal au cœur que Cody puisse taper quelqu'un d'aussi minable.

Je soupirai, pas dupé du tout.

- Tu me le diras… un jour ?

J'attendis la réponse fatidique, réponse impliquant plus ou moins une suite à notre histoire. Sans hésiter, il répondit :

- Non. Jamais de la vie.

Je fermai les yeux, cachant ma peine. Randy, te rendais-tu compte du mal que tu me faisais ? Je me relevai péniblement, en soufflant. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut mon bassin et je grimaçai pour ne pas crier.

- Tu verras, ça va mieux la deuxième fois.

Je me retournai vivement. Il avait dit cela d'une voix blanche et il se levait pour s'habiller, m'empêchant de le scruter. La deuxième fois ? Le sous-entendu me fit sourire.

- Et… Tentai-je, coquin, tu me soulageras ?

- Aucune chance. répondit-il en ricanant méchamment.

Je gémis de déception. Randy s'approcha vers moi et m'aida à me relever. J'étais toujours nu et il en profita pour m'observer des biceps aux cuisses. Je le laissai faire, trop heureux et il pivota vers la sortie, tourna la clé dans la porte. J'attrapai mon boxer, le mis et sortis mon portable rapidement. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, son portable sonnait. Il lut le message. Se figea, fixant la porte une dizaine de secondes où j'hésitais à sourire. Enfin, il se retourna et m'ordonna, la voix troublée :

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Il se rendit compte que sa voix rauque m'avait touchée et fit demi-tour en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder. Il soupira de colère et sortit en claquant la porte. Je pris dix minutes à m'habiller, sans doute à cause des émotions… ou de la douleur de la queue de Randy. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je sortis en vainqueur et vit CM Punk au coin du couloir. Il m'applaudit galamment. J'arrivai vers lui, l'air indifférent puis il explosa de rire. Je ne compris pas et continuai à m'avancer.

- _Oh my God_ John ! Tu marches vraiment comme un pénétré !

Je m'immobilisai et grimaçai de souffrance. Un pénétré. Puis, je me mis à rire à mon tour et expliquai les derniers évènements à Punk, sourire aux lèvres. Je l'avoue, on dirait une mauvaise fin de série américaine. Mais je voulus profiter des quelques instants de répit que m'accordait mon Golden Boy.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	11. As if we were together

_- _Oh my God_ John ! Tu marches vraiment comme un pénétré !_

_Je m'immobilisai et grimaçai de souffrance. Un pénétré. Puis, je me mis à rire à mon tour et expliquai les derniers évènements à Punk, sourire aux lèvres. Je l'avoue, on dirait une mauvaise fin de série américaine. Mais je voulus profiter des quelques instants de répit que m'accordait mon Golden Boy._

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut une véritable torture. Je m'étais éveillé il y avait de ça une bonne demi-heure, mais j'étais cloué au lit. Les bras - mais non les jambes - écartés, je grimaçai. Seul dans la chambre que la WWE m'accordait lorsque je ne pouvais ou ne voulais pas aller à l'hôtel, je m'autorisai à geindre. Au bout d'encore dix bonnes minutes, lorsque mon estomac protesta, je me décidai à bouger. Mais avant même d'avoir esquissé un geste, juste en pensant que j'allais me mettre à bouger, une douleur vive et fulgurante me parcourut… je ne trouvai pas d'allusion plus poétique, le cul. Je gémis et ris en même temps, ce qui me déstressa. Au bout d'un moment je réussis à me mettre debout et allai vérifier du palier de ma porte si la salle commune de la WWE était vide. Je vis que c'était le cas et hésitai à sortir dans cette tenue. Je n'étais, en tout et pour tout, vêtu que d'un long t-shirt blanc qui m'arrivait presque aux genoux sur lequel était inscrit « The Champ is here » et d'un boxer blanc aussi. Si j'avais pu me pencher jusqu'à ma valise, je me serais volontiers habillé. Piégé, épuisé, affamé, je sortis de ma chambre comme ça, emmenant juste avec moi mon portable. Je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs menant au petit self-service et en fus légèrement soulagé. En clignant des yeux devant l'éclatante lumière artificielle, je me servis à manger. Je me tordis de douleur en voulant me déplacer de côté mais me remis aussitôt droit comme un I, la douleur se décuplant si je n'étais pas dans cette position. Sur un plateau, je pris distraitement un grand bol de café, un dizaine de toasts avec du Nutella et des cerises. Je venais de croiser l'organisatrice du réfectoire, qui m'avait rapidement expliqué qu'elle sortait, comme le reste du personnel, et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. J'avais hoché la tête et elle avait souri, attendrie. Je demandai si j'étais complètement seul mais elle ne m'entendit pas. Alors j'imaginai que je n'avais fait que penser très fort ma question et m'engageai dans la salle pour m'installer. Chaque pas me coûtait et je devais encore plus ralentir le rythme.

Puis, arrivé au seuil de la salle, j'eus le premier battement de cœur de la journée. Randy était assis au milieu du self, mangeant une tartine nature. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué mais leva promptement ses yeux tourmentés vers moi dès que je me remis en marche. Il me reconnut, évidemment et se figea en voyant ma tenue. Hébété par la fatigue, je ne sus pas si c'était une bonne chose qu'il me voit comme ça. Même loin de lui, je sentis qu'il avait pris une douche car son gel frais et masculin emplissait l'atmosphère. Je m'approchai par instinct de lui et remarquai un peu plus tard que la salle silencieuse était en fait vide. Je retournai la tête vers lui alors qu'il la détournait, les sourcils froncés. Alors, pendant que je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, il pointa son doigt au loin. « Va-t-en. ». Je m'arrêtai, puis repris lentement ma marche vers lui, espérant qu'il ne me verrait pas. Je posai alors mon plateau à côté du sien. Il posa ses deux mains face contre la table en soupirant. Je souris, le cerveau embrumé et il leva des yeux haineux vers moi. Un éclair tendre passa dans ses iris bleus lorsque je lui fis une petite moue triste et ses traits s'adoucirent. Il semblait lutter contre l'envie de descendre ses yeux plus bas que mon t-shirt et eut un spasme incontrôlé. Profitant de son silence, je me mis derrière lui et l'enlaçai. Je posai ma tête sur son cou et réclamai d'une voix enrouée, levant les yeux vers son visage.

- Kiss me.

Il me repoussa brusquement et se remit à manger. En reculant, la douleur se ranima et je geignis de douleur.

- Aie…

Il se redressa mais ne se retourna pas. Je vis une veine palpiter plus rapidement dans sa nuque, puis se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Je pensai rapidement que j'aimerais bien être la veine, qu'elle avait de la veine. Trop engourdi pour rire, je m'approchai de nouveau de Randy, qui était sur ses gardes.

- Mais… on est tout seul… Réussis-je à lui susurrer, bien qu'un bout de ma phrase se soit perdu en court de route.

Puis, je réinstallai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je fis attention à ne pas trop le serrer, mais le fis un peu quand même. Il avait sa tartine dans la bouche lorsqu'il tourna des yeux faussement exaspérés vers moi.

- Racine carrée de soixante-quatre. dit-il, mâchant toujours sa nourriture.

Je souris bêtement, le trouvant trop mignon. Il poursuivit :

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu venais de te lever, la tête dans le cul et que les divas t'ont piqué les fringues que tu as perdues ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai négativement la tête. Semblant trouver une réponse à une question informulée, il se détendit et attrapa mon corps d'une main pour me faire pivoter à côté de lui. Là, il m'assit sur un de ses genoux. Je voulus sourire mais je tiquai en me rappelant que la position assise n'était plus ma préférée. Cependant, j'ignorai ce que me dictait mon corps et attrapai avec ma bouche la tartine restée dans celle de Randy. Je grimaçai.

- Nature… Expliquai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils et me donna un des toasts au Nutella posé sur mon plateau. Je le fixai une dizaine de secondes, le cerveau en pause, puis l'attrapai en la mangeant goulûment. Je m'en mis partout, trop occupé à profiter du fait qu'il m'avait installé sur lui. Je me penchai contre son corps et finis gentiment ma tartine. Son regard survola la salle avant de se poser sur ma bouche. Je passai instinctivement ma main dessus, devinant que j'étais plein de chocolat. Je fus récompensé d'un demi-sourire et il se pencha vers mes lèvres pour enlever ce que je n'avais pas réussi à attraper. Au moment où ses lèvres touchaient les miennes, je fus parcouru de légers tremblements. Il happa de sa langue le chocolat et se remit bien droit. Il attrapa une seconde tartine nature et me demanda, railleur:

- Alors, comment va ma meuf aujourd'hui?

J'ignorai sa moquerie, me contentant de relever le caractère possessif de la phrase. Je pensai qu'il aurait mieux valu que je sois une fille, s'il les traitait comme ça. Je voulus lui en faire part mais un son non identifiable sorti de ma bouche, possédant mon ton enroué matinal. Il décala la main posée dans mon dos pour la faire descendre le long de mon t-shirt. Il but un verre de jus d'orange tout en atteignant mes jambes. Le contact de sa peau me fit plaisir et je ronronnai en posant ma tête sur son torse. J'attrapai une autre tartine de Nutella et la lui tendis.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas bon sans Nutella...

Il la saisit et m'obéit. Randy remonta doucement sa main le long de ma cuisse et s'arrêta au niveau de mes fesses, caressant mon boxer blanc. Je restai ainsi, prêt à m'endormir, lorsque je le sentis s'agiter.

- Et pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça?

Il caressa avec plus d'insistance mes fesses et je levai des yeux amusés vers lui. Il happa ma bouche et mordilla ma lèvre inférieure.

- C'est comme ça que je dors. Répondis-je, ma voix virile contrastant étrangement avec mes paroles d'enfants, Et puis, j'avais trop mal…

Son sourire s'élargit et je devinai.

- T'es content d'être le mec, hein?

Son regard m'incendia alors qu'il rit et je fermis les yeux, brûlé.

- Absolument. Répondit-il, serrant mes fesses. Mais je sais que tu auras tout oublié tout à l'heure, alors j'en profite.

Je rouvris les yeux et fis une moue d'incompréhension. Il tapota mon cul et me releva.

- D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir partir maintenant.

Je me resserrai contre lui en murmurant un « Non » bougon. Randy soupira contre mon cou et se leva avec moi. Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis. Il m'assit sur une table quelconque et posa mon plateau dessus.

- Dors.

Je soupirai et l'ignorai. Randy jura et sembla s'en vouloir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et je l'entendis chuchoter. « Merde, faut pas qu'il s'en souvienne. » Je voulus me lever pour l'enlacer mais, vif, il me rassit et se pencha contre moi. Son visage gêné rougit mais il se força à être calme lorsqu'il me dit :

- Bébé, dors s'il te plaît… Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir?

Son ton accusateur me blessa et j'allongeai aussitôt mes bras sur la table. Son sourire et ses yeux se firent diaboliques. J'y posai ma tête.

Je ne sus dire après combien de temps, je me réveillai en sursaut. Je me sentais parfaitement éveillé, en partie à cause des rires qui s'élevaient à côté de moi. Je me levai de la chaise et me rendis compte que j'étais au réfectoire.

- Alors, t'es tellement morfal que tu dors ici pour être sûr d'avoir à manger ? Demanda Batista avec une tape dans le dos.

Puis, il baissa son regard et tomba sur mes jambes nues. Il se contint quelques secondes, mais explosa d'un rire tonitruant, aussitôt suivit par les autres catcheurs. Nous étions tous en famille ici, et tant qu'il n'y avait pas de divas… ou Randy, je n'avais pas à me sentir gêné. Un flash passa dans ma tête mais il s'évapora instantanément. Je regardai autour de moi et questionnai Batista pour savoir s'il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Il me répondit qu'ils venaient d'arriver et que j'avais très bien pu m'endormir là hier soir. Hier soir. Je souris en pensant que je savais très bien où j'avais passé ma soirée.

- Bon, reprit le colosse, on va à la muscu'. Tu nous accompagnes?

- Ouais, répondis-je. Laisse-moi juste le temps de passer par ma loge.

Sur ce, je m'élançai vers la sortie en grimaçant.

J'arrivai dans la salle de sport et m'arrêtai à l'entrée. J'étais passé chercher mon portable, mais vis que je l'avais laissé à la cafétéria. Je m'étais également aperçu que j'avais vraiment vécu le moment où je m'étais demandé s'il était préférable que je m'habille. Ensuite, je souriais bêtement mais un flou total m'empêchait de savoir pourquoi. Je m'étais donc changé rapidement, enlevant mon t-shirt taché de Nutella. Nutella. De nouveau, un flash me revint et je tentai métaphoriquement de m'y accrocher avant qu'il ne s'envole. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Phil, avec lequel je m'étais beaucoup rapproché depuis qu'il savait pour Randy. C'était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier, et il prenait avec plaisir sa tâche. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais tenu sous le poids de ce secret si je n'avais pas pu le dire. J'avais donc enfilé un marcel blanc, un short et mis ma casquette. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à…

- Je sais tout.

Je sursautai violemment et me retournai. Lorsque je vis que c'était Shelton Benjamin, je ris.

- Pffiou, tu m'as fait peur mec!

Puis, mon sourire s'affaissa. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de hautain, de sûrs d'eux. Shelton n'était pas réputé pour être un babyface, un gentil, et je n'étais pas particulièrement pote avec. Puis, je réalisai. « Je sais tout. » Mon cerveau réagit au quart de tour. Il s'agissait sûrement d'autre chose. Par réflexe, je pensai à Randy mais j'espérai qu'il voulait me parler d'un autre sujet. Mes traits se durcirent et je demandai, abrupt:

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

Shelton sourit, le genre de sourire que je haïssais. Celui d'un prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

- La seule chose que tu caches, John…

Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'à propose de moi et lui. Je comptais rapidement pour voir si nous étions le jour de mon anniversaire, mais il reprit :

- J'ai même une preuve. Alors, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

J'eus un sursaut de panique. Moi, à part le fait que ce soit un homme, j'aurais assumé pleinement ma « relation » avec Randy. Seulement nous n'entretenions pas de relation. C'était de la_ baise_. Mon cœur se serra en y pensant. Ma chance se trouvait ici. Je pouvais faire casser le mariage de Randy rien qu'avec ça.

- Une preuve photo ? Demandai-je, choqué.

Il acquiesça et, surpris, je me demandais comment et à quel moment choquant il avait pu nous prendre. Quelle qu'elle soit, la photo ne devait pas être très… habillée. Je sentis monter différentes émotions en moi, passant bien sûr de la gêne à la colère. Et un éclat de joie. Il avait une preuve matérielle qui obligerait mon Golden Boy à se séparer de sa femme. Mais accepterait-il de venir avec moi après ? Outre cela, mon cœur me dictait de ne surtout pas l'obliger à tout quitter. Il avait une famille qui l'attendait, ce à quoi je ne pouvais pas prétendre. Et, m'enfonçai-je encore un peu plus en moi, couteau déchirant mon cœur, _ce n'est que de la baise_. J'avais déjà connu des relations comme celle-là, avec des femmes, bien entendu. Mais je n'arrivais plus à me détacher de lui. Je soupirai.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Devant mon silence, il expliqua :

- J'ai parlé au général manager, elle m'a organisé un match contre toi. Tu me laisseras gagner.

Je haussai les sourcils et acquiesçai de bon cœur.

- Seulement, je deviendrai challenger n°1…

Je compris aussitôt. En devenant challenger n°1, il prétendait au titre de champion du monde poids lourd qui trônait allégrement sur mon bureau. Il voulait que je lui donne ma ceinture. Randy ou ma ceinture ? Non. La véritable question était : rester champion avec un Randy célibataire ou ne plus être champion avec un Randy marié ? Si je refusais, connaissant Shelton, il dévoilerait sa preuve au monde entier et j'aurai le champ libre. Je fermis les yeux lorsque je répondis difficilement:

- D'accord.

Puis je repris:

- Je te promets de perdre. Mais donne-moi ta preuve. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque.

Shelton évalua ma sincérité. Je le fixai franchement dans les yeux. J'avais la réputation d'un mec honnête et droit : il acquiesça. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait la chercher immédiatement, sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je passai ma main sur mon visage et me dirigeai vers Batista, dans la salle de musculation. Il me sourit et m'expliqua qu'il avait du nouveau sur l'affaire « Cena, killer des gâteaux nocturnes ».

- Eh bien, personne ne t'a vu puisque nous étions tous au restaurant, mais je me souviens avoir entendu qu'un mec était retourné ici, à court d'argent. C'est Shelton, tu n'as qu'à lui de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car je me plaçai au centre de la salle, scrutant la pièce. Je comprenais mieux ! Il ne nous avait pas surpris hier, puisque la porte était fermée, ni sur le ring car il avait débarqué en même temps que les autres, ni même la première fois car nous avions entendu le premier intrus entrer, puis ressortir sans qu'il ne nous ait vus. Il était venu ce matin. Je sortis mon portable et appelai Punk.

- Allô ?

Je l'entendis me parler et je cherchai Randy du regard, il venait souvent se muscler ici. Je suivis mon instinct et me retournai, sentant des regards sur ma nuque. Il était là, avec les Priceless. Ceux-ci s'entraînaient mais lui était adossé contre un appareil et me fixait.

- Oui, Phil, c'est moi. Tu as quelque chose contre le chantage ?

- Euh, à part toute ta thune, ta bagnole, ton titre, ton corps ou une bonne baston ?

- Gagné, mon titre. C'est catastrophique, mon kidnappeur à une photo compromettante. Sauf que je ne me souviens plus ce que je faisais au moment où il l'a prise, puisque je dormais. Je me demande justement si ce n'est pas une photo de moi en t-shirt et boxer endormi sur une tartine de confiture...

J'entendis Punk rire dans le portable.

- Et tu lui as déjà promis ton titre ? Si c'est ça, tu as sacrifié ta carrière pour protéger ton secret d'obèse masqué !

J'explosai de rire. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'idées, mais il était génial pour me faire déstresser. Toujours hilare, je tournai rapidement les yeux vers Randy. Il contractait son visage de colère. Je vis ses poings se serrer et il se décolla du mur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ted lui donna un coup de poing dans la hanche, pour le ramener à la raison.

« John ? »

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je me tournai naïvement pour voir si sa colère était due à quelqu'un d'autre mais me rendis à l'évidence : il était tout simplement furieux que j'appelle quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et que cette personne me fasse rire. Il était cependant silencieux et je saisis leur conversation. Cody parlait, et Ted lui répondait en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers son chef.

- … fille elle est trop bonne!

- C'est vrai… Mais ma femme ce week-end, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait!

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Je me perdis dans leur conversation, conscient qu'il allait bientôt parler.

- Hé, boss, on ne t'entend pas ! S'exclama Cody, déçu. D'habitude, t'es le premier à nous décrire la super pipe que te fais ta femme !

Randy tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et il recula instinctivement. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit :

- Allez ! Quoi, serait-ce la première fois que tu ne lui a pas fait l'amour du week-end ? Hé, réponds ! Insista-t-il en voyant Randy détourner le regard en pinçant les lèvres, tu n'as quand même pas privée ta Samantha chérie de trois nuits d'amours quand même ?

Il fut le seul à rire, car un froid venait de s'installer. Randy semblait gêné et il n'en fut que plus furieux lorsque résonna la voix de Punk.

« John ? »

J'étais paralysé. Une joie malsaine venait de se faufiler jusque dans mon ventre. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour à sa femme. J'avais été le seul pour lui depuis mon appel. Celui-ci ne vit pas les choses de cette façon et siffla de rage en me regardant. Ted lui donna un coup de coude assez violent, mais il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient de fureur. Sa réaction démesurée me fit réagir. L'air de rien, je m'approchai du groupe, toujours au téléphone. Je répondis, à voix basse :

- Tout va bien. Mais si tu m'entends de supplier d'appeler le service secours, ne le fais surtout pas.

Punk rit, comprenant la situation. Je me contentais de m'approcher encore, alors que Cody commençait à lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Ted me cacha entièrement à la vue de Randy, qui se mit à trembler. Je haussai le ton, faisant semblant de parler à Punk:

- Oui, je contrôle la situation. POUSSE-TOI… de la galerie marchande, PHILIPP BROOKS.

Phil pouffa devant ma technique bidon mais elle fonctionna. Avec un instant d'hésitation, Ted se poussa. Je m'étais encore rapproché et je n'étais qu'à deux mètres d'eux. En entendant le nom de Phil, Randy se décontracta un peu, mais son air bougon se renforça. Je retins un sourire, me rappelant sa jalousie envers lui. Je savais que je ne pouvais décemment pas aller le prendre dans mes bras pour le calmer. D'abord parce qu'il me repousserait, fier. Ensuite, parce que je n'étais pas censé le prendre dans mes bras, même s'il m'avait baisé hier. Il ne serait décidément jamais comme ça. Je soupirai rapidement et Punk m'encouragea:

- J'arrive de toute façon. Raccroche maintenant.

Impatient, Randy commença à marcher vers moi. Je souris, chuchotant à Punk d'attendre. Toute sa colère se ressentait dans la tension qu'il mettait à faire chaque pas. Chaque geste était d'une violence contenue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que, même dans un t-shirt bleu informe, il était sexy. Seulement, ses yeux psychopathes se posèrent sur mon portable. Vainqueur ? Enervé ? Gentil ? Je ne savais quel comportement adopter. Je fixai ses lèvres qu'il mordait et me rappelai qu'il m'avait embrassé hier soir. Je lui fis un sourire époustouflant. Ce n'avait pas vraiment été un baiser… mais il avait lui-même décidé de le faire alors que le moment torride venait de se terminer.

- Hey… Lui dis-je, tout doux.

- Raccroche.

Je m'approchai du combiné pour prévenir Punk mais vu le regard de moins en moins humain qu'il me lançait, je raccrochai, espérant le calmer. Je haussai cependant les sourcils et bombai le torse.

- Ta matinée ?

Quoi ? Je le scrutai, puis répondis, étonné qu'il me pose une question aussi anodine :

- Banale. Je me suis juste endormi dans la cafétéria, entouré de toasts à la confiture.

Je lui souris, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

- Au Nutella. Rectifia-t-il aussitôt, amusé.

Décidément, il était bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- C'était CM Punk au téléphone?

- Oui.

- Il est gay?

- Non.

- _Tu_ es gay?

- Non plus. Répondis-je, rieur et je vis le regard éloquent qu'il m'adressa.

Alors, il fixa mon t-shirt furtivement puis détourna les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il y revint. Je me rappelai que j'avais mis un marcel qui me moulait le torse mais me retins de faire quoi que ce soit, car je m'aperçus que nous étions fixés du reste de la salle.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'enlever ton tee-shirt ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne comprenais rien. Voulait-il vraiment que je fasse tomber mon t-shirt alors que nous étions entourés de témoins ? Il semblait toujours nerveux et je m'exécutai, comprenant son besoin de reprendre le contrôle. Il se détendit un peu et ses yeux se firent plus calmes. Je lui adressai une œillère coquine et proposai :

- Si tu veux, je peux enlever le short aussi…

Contre toute-attente, il rit. C'était un rire impulsif et il me parut merveilleux. Il fut cependant bref, et, en hésitant, il se retourna pour rejoindre les Priceless. Je fis un signe de tête à Ted, qui prit en charge mon malade préféré. Randy le repoussa distraitement, et je l'observai commencer à soulever une barre de musculation. Ses biceps se bandèrent sous l'effort, et il expira longuement. Il redescendit les bras, courbant son dos en arrière. Il ferma les yeux. Tout en remontant ses bras, il les rouvrit et les tourna vers moi. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en le voyant en sueur. Quand il vit que je l'observais, il regarda droit devant lui et accéléra difficilement le rythme. Il m'excitait. Il n'avait absolument rien besoin de faire. Lorsqu'il contracta ses muscles sous l'effort en gémissant intensément, je me sentis bander. Je passai ma main sur mon visage. Une voix dans ma tête lui hurlait d'aller plus vite et je me fis violence pour tourner les talons. J'inspirai brusquement pour la première fois en une minut, fis signe à Batista que je partais. Shelton. Aussi vite que le permettait la douleur que m'avait infligé Randy la veille et mon état excité, je me postai à l'entrée pour chercher Shelton. Il était là et me fit signe de me suivre, dans l'ombre. Sérieux, je m'engageai dans le couloir et lui assenai, une fois arrêtés :

- Je t'ai promis mon titre, j'espère que ce n'est pas un canular de moi endormi au self-service.

- Ah… C'est presque ça. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant. C'est très… _touchant_ comme scène.

Il me tendit une photo et me prévint de ne pas oublier notre accord. Je haussai les épaules puis partis aussitôt en quête d'une lumière. Sous un panneau de sortie de secours, je sortis la photo de son enveloppe. Je fronçai les sourcils. La photo avait été prise avec un portable depuis l'entrée du restaurant. Elle montrait une table en gros plan. Non. Elle montrait un couple. Je reconnus Randy et mon cœur chavira. Quelqu'un était dans ses bras. Une tristesse immense m'envahit lorsque je me souvins.

« C'est très touchant. »

« ... Au Nutella. »

« Je sais tout. »

Sur cette photo, on pouvait voir Randy Orton...

_Là, il m'assit sur un de ses genoux. Je voulus sourire mais je tiquai en me rappelant que la position assise n'était plus ma préférée. Cependant, j'ignorai ce que me dictait mon corps et attrapai avec ma bouche la tartine restée dans celle de Randy. Je grimaçai._

_- Nature... Expliquai-je._

… On pouvait voir Randy Orton qui me serrait contre lui en m'embrassant.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	12. Feelings's alternation

_... On pouvait voir Randy Orton qui me serrait contre lui en m'embrassant.

* * *

_

La photo de la taille d'une carte d'identité traînait maintenant depuis plus de cinq minutes dans ma main. Je crus que ma capacité de réflexion s'était définitivement dissoute lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Sous le choc, je me retournai vivement, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ce n'était que deux catcheurs de Smackdown!, mais je cachai rapidement la photo derrière mon dos en contrôlant ma respiration. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je n'osai plus la bouger. Doucement, la poitrine enflée d'un sentiment toujours inconnu, je me laissai couler le long du mur, sous la faible lumière du panneau de sortie de secours. Je ressortis la photo, prudent. Sa vue aviva la pression sur mon cœur et je la retournai. J'allongeai un peu plus mes jambes, la douleur aiguë de mon bassin se déployant dans cette position. Je voulus calmer ma respiration, crier, faire quelque chose qui me ferait sentir un peu plus émotif.

- Merde. Réussis-je à dire et je ne reconnus pas le ton qu'avait pris ma voix.

Je me forçai à regarder la photo. Plusieurs sentiments s'affrontèrent, tempête dépassant l'entendement. Je me sentis écrasé par toutes les pensées - et leur absence - que provoquait ce bout de papier chez moi. J'inspirai profondément mais ma respiration fut hachée en de brèves plaintes saccadées. Je secouai la tête et décidai d'occulter ce que je ressentais. J'observais pour la énième fois la photo. Mais bien avant que je ne le fasse, un sentiment de peur me transperça. J'étais angoissé à l'idée de cette photo, ou de ce qu'elle pouvait représenter.

Elle était nette, ce qui ne rendait que plus vrai ce que je tenais entre les doigts. Ce que l'on remarquait en premier, à part le fait que nous nous embrassions - et le sentiment perfide dans ma poitrine enfla encore -, c'était que nous étions seuls. J'en fus soulagé mais me doutais que c'était avec cette condition _sine qua none_ que cette scène avait eu lieu. Je détachai mes yeux de Randy pour me concentrer sur moi. J'avais les yeux fermés, et tout mon corps s'appuyait mollement sur son torse. Mes mains pendaient sur mes jambes, ce qui corrobora mon hypothèse que j'avais été dans le coltard… sinon, dans un moment pareil, je l'aurais agrippé ou tenu par le visage. Mais ce qui me semblait le plus étrange, c'était Randy. Il n'était ni stressé, ni énervé. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire caressant contre ma bouche et je remarquai avec quelle délicatesse il enfonçait ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon regard s'illumina. Mes yeux se firent tendres et je passai inconsciemment la main sur le Randy de la photo. Oui, c'était _le Randy de la photo_. Je m'amusai à imaginer quelle vie je mènerai s'il était tout le temps comme ça. S'il n'était pas marié. S'il tenait à moi comme je tiens à lui. D'abord, je serais absolument abruti par tout ce bonheur. Nous habiterions ensemble, dans une grande maison. Bien sûr, Alanna habiterait avec nous lorsque Randy l'aurait décidé et je serais comblé de pouvoir élever sa fille. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'avec le temps, il serait câlin et affectueux. Il me prendrait dans ses bras. Mes yeux s'éloignèrent de ce couloir sinistre. J'entrevoyais les après-midis à ne rien faire, sa jalousie maladive lorsque je rencontrerais mes fans. Et bien sûr, les nuits d'amour à n'en plus finir. Mon regard s'assombrit. Je me mis une claque sur la joue pour me réveiller et continuai mon analyse.

Ce qui dominait, plus que la tendresse, c'était l'angoisse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait ça. Ou si. Je devinai qu'il l'avait fait parce que nous étions seuls et que je ne me souviendrai de rien, mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Pour la première fois, je voyais d'un œil externe notre relation. Notre relation entre hommes. Même à moi qui ne juge personne, cela me semblait bizarre et je comprenais un peu mieux Randy qui avaient un regard plus détaché sur les choses. Mais au moment de la photo, il ne semblait plus du tout s'en soucier, d'où mon angoisse. Paradoxalement, j'avais une peur bleue d'une « suite ». Impulsif, j'aimais me rapprocher de lui sur le plan émotionnel. Mais, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, maintenant que j'avais vu cette photo, une angoisse indescriptible me tiraillait lorsque je pensais que j'allais le revoir. Je me sentis comme un ado devant son premier amour. C'était un peu ça, en fait. Je ne savais plus comment agir et mon cerveau me dictait déjà des scénarios de nos futures rencontres. J'avais besoin de souffler un peu. Et puis, c'était sans compter qu'il n'était pas au courant pour la photo. Il ne savait pas que Shelton nous avait surpris, qu'il avait eu une preuve qui aurait pu détruire sa vie sur tous les plans. Et j'avais accepté le marché. Quel idiot j'étais ! Mais maintenant que j'avais la preuve entre les mains, je ne regrettais plus. Randy ne me l'aurait jamais dit si je ne l'avais pas eu. Soudain, un passage flou me revint. « _Il faut pas qu'il s'en souvienne_… » Avait-il dit. En effet, il avait prévu ma réaction. Il savait que je m'emporterai dans ma folie affective, que je deviendrai trop collant… ou très distant. Il ne devait absolument pas savoir que je me souvenais de la scène, ou que quelqu'un avait une preuve. S'il l'apprenait, c'en serait fini de ma maigre parcelle de lui. Il me jetterait définitivement, préférant à raison la sécurité familiale.

J'entendis de nouveau des bruits de pas et je décidai de bouger d'ici. J'étais à quatre pattes lorsque Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy et Rey Mysterio m'atteignirent. Je fis quelques pas au sol, n'arrivant plus à me lever. Ils s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à me parler, ne remarquant heureusement pas mon malaise. Jeff alluma la lumière et Rey-Rey se pencha vers moi. Il regarda au sol. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Une seconde. J'avais oublié la photo par terre, et elle était très nettement visible. Soudain, Batista s'approcha de nous et je tentai de voir la réaction de Mysterio. Il ne faisait rien, mais fronça les sourcils en semblant réfléchir. Je priai le ciel pour qu'il ne soit pas trop choqué. Batista se pencha, et, à l'ultime moment, Rey-Rey saisit la photo. Il se releva, me releva et me tendit le papier sans expression particulière. Il sourit gentiment et déclara, de sa voix à fort accent mexicain :

- On va tous au restaurant ce soir, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une liste de course sur to i!

Je fermai les yeux une fraction de seconde, le remerciai et finis la route avec eux, cachant mon précieux trésor dans ma poche.

Pas une seconde je n'eus le temps d'expliquer à Rey-Rey le pourquoi de la photo. Nous avions rejoint la salle commune, où Batista et Jeff avaient prévenu tout le monde que nous allions au restaurant pour profiter que Raw et Smackdown! soient réunis. Je passais ma main dans ma poche toutes les minutes, espérant ne pas perdre la photo. J'avais aperçu Randy à l'autre bout de la salle mais lui avais tourné volontairement le dos pour ne pas qu'il me voie. Je ne voulais pas l'ignorer par méchanceté… mais un sentiment d'anxiété incontrôlable me dictait ma conduite. Nous gagnâmes tous le restaurant dans la bonne humeur et nous installâmes à une grande table. Quelques divas mangeaient avec nous, mais la plupart s'étaient pris une table entre filles. A notre table, nous étions une bonne vingtaine et nous avions dû réserver le restaurant pour la soirée, espérant passer une soirée entre nous. J'étais au milieu, entouré par Jeff et Mysterio, ainsi que de CM Punk auprès duquel j'avais insisté pour qu'il se mette en face de moi. J'avais retrouvé le sourire et les deux personnes au courant lâchaient petit à petit l'attention qu'elles me prêtaient. Un peu plus loin derrière moi, la Legacy s'était pris une table à elle seule, ne voulant pas se mêler aux autres. J'ignorai facilement son représentant, pris dans une formidable soirée. A un moment, Jeff ajouta :

- Je ne sais pas qui ou ce qui te rend comme ça, John, mais tu avais besoin de te reposer, tu as meilleure mine.

Je souris puis m'excusai. Je tentai de me lever pour aller aux toilettes : Punk s'étrangla de rire dans son jus de fruit en voyant ma tête de martyre. Mysterio me sourit aussi et je les ignorai royalement, préservant le peu de dignité que je n'avais plus. Arrivé à mi-chemin, mes sens se réveillèrent. Je sentis une odeur troublante se déplacer. Son odeur. Mon estomac se tordit d'inquiétude et je tournai la tête. Il venait de se lever et montrait du doigt les toilettes aux Priceless. J'étais cependant sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas vu et j'hésitai à faire demi-tour. Je m'aperçus que ce serait encore moins discret et gagnai les toilettes en touchant ma poche. Celles-ci étaient étonnement luxueuses. Elles étaient brillement éclairées par les spots au-dessus du miroir et les murs saumon renforçaient l'impression de confort. Je m'approchai des éviers en pierre polie et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau. Je comptai mentalement. Au bout de cinq secondes, Randy Orton arriva. Il referma la porte et s'immobilisa au milieu de la salle en me voyant. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et prolongeais le moment où je m'essuyai avec une serviette propre, très peu désireux de croiser son regard. Lorsqu'il me parut idiot que je continue à me tenir devant lui avec ce truc sur le visage, je l'enlevai à contrecœur. Mon manège n'avait duré que quelques secondes et il n'avait pas bougé. Je remarquai rapidement sa tenue: un tee-shirt à manches longues gris foncé et un jean bien trop moulant. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son t-shirt accentuait le bleu de ses yeux, qui étaient complètement indifférents. Le silence se prolongea, et, identique à toute personne gênée, je me sentis obligé de parler. Il semblait attendre un signe quelconque, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me pétrifia. Ce que je redoutais arriva : je n'arrivai plus à être moi-même et me demandai quoi faire. Son visage sublimement colérique se tourna vers la glace et il regarda nos reflets. Je vis que je me tenais droit, trop droit pour quelqu'un qui devait être normal. J'enlevai rapidement les marques de gêne sur mon visage et me tournai vers lui.

- Tu… passes une bonne soirée? Tentai-je lamentablement, avant de me passer la main sur le visage.

Je souris en signe d'excuse. La distance entre nous me paraissait tout de même inhabituelle et je décidai de me rapprocher naturellement. Il contracta les poings en me dévisageant. La photo dans ma poche me brûlait. Ses yeux passèrent sur mon corps et il resta bloqué sur mes biceps moulés dans mon t-shirt. Soudain, au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, des bruits retentirent, tout proche. Alors, je me précipitai sur Randy qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ouvris la porte d'une cabine de toilettes. Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Son odeur me captiva et lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager, je le balançai à l'intérieur, sauvage. Je le rejoignis aussitôt et fermai la porte à clé. A ce moment précis, deux personnes entrèrent. Je me retournai vers Randy. Les toilettes étaient assez grandes pour que nous tenions dedans loin l'un de l'autre mais je me rapprochai, l'isolant dans le coin de mes bras. Je fus soulagé de voir que les toilettes étaient entièrement fermées et les murs de marbre m'empêchèrent de faire du bruit lorsque je décalai mes mains.

- Tu as vu le chef ?

Je reconnus Ted et tournai mes yeux vers Randy. Il voulut me repousser mais je le forçai à rester en place. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler.

- Non, il doit être là.

Il s'interrompit en entendant Cody et je compris que celui-ci n'était pas au courant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir s'en aller. Quelque chose pour le retenir. Je plaquai rapidement ma main sur sa bouche et m'approchai de son oreille. Il haleta et j'en léchai le lobe. Aussitôt, il se cambra et j'appuyai ma main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Je venais de comprendre son point faible. Sa zone érogène.

- Chut… Lui murmurai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il releva la tête contre le mur et j'introduisis brutalement ma langue dans son oreille. Il gémit et vira ma main. J'enfonçai encore plus ma langue en la tournant. Je m'arrêtai mais restai près de lui, au cas où il veuille toujours partir. Contre moi, je sentis une bosse se former et j'eus beaucoup de mal à me contrôler. Il bandait déjà.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Cody.

- Non… Il doit être fatigué.

- C'est pas ça. Il est violent et survolté mais il se calme instantanément quand il voit Cena.

Je tournai la tête vers Randy mais il ferma étroitement les yeux. Je l'embrassai passionnément en me collant contre lui. Il secoua négativement la tête. Soudain, mon sang se glaça de peur. Je reconnus aussitôt le rire rocailleux de la troisième personne qui venait d'entrer. Batista. Randy se redressa lui aussi et sourit, machiavélique. Il suréleva ses mains et nous projeta au milieu de la cabine. Il approcha ses lèvres tout près des miennes et tourna la tête de côté. J'ouvris la bouche, excité. Il se recula et souleva son t-shirt d'une main. Je vis une partie de ses abdos magnifiques, de sa peau huilée et sexy. Son effluve chaude me rendit fou. Je me retins de lui sauter dessus et me tournai entièrement vers les voix. Ils étaient toujours là. Vif, Randy profita de mon inattention pour se coller contre moi. Je sentis son sexe à travers son jean. Il m'attrapa l'épaule d'une main et descendit mon boxer de l'autre. Je l'entendis râler d'impatience. Il colla sa tête tout près de la mienne et chuchota :

- Je vais te faire hurler…

Je me retournai rapidement pour lui faire face, inquiet. Sa promesse me fit bander dur et je vis flou quelque instants en sentant qu'il appuyait son bassin nu contre le mien. Il voulait me baiser. Instantanément, j'eus peur qu'il me fasse mal et voulus m'éloigner de lui. Il me mordit le cou pour me punir. Je gémis silencieusement. Sans que je n'aie le temps de protester, il mit un doigt dans ma bouche, me le fit sucer de force. Lorsque qu'il fut bien mouillé, il m'attrapa le bassin et m'introduisis violemment un doigt en moi. Il glissa plus rapidement mais j'eus un spasme de douleur. Je me mis tout droit et contractait les muscles en grimaçant. Randy me caressa de l'intérieur et écrasa mon membre rougi contre le sien. Je fermai les yeux et ne bougeait plus, paralysé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retira son doigt et je posai ma tête contre son corps en tremblant. Implacable, il releva ma tête et me mit cette fois deux doigts dans la bouche. Je refusai. Alors, il fit glisser ma main sous son t-shirt pour que je sois plus excité, ce qui fonctionna. Sa peau trempée d'excitation et son regard fiévreux me décidèrent et je suçai fortement ses doigts. Je protestai lorsqu'il me les enleva. Randy me pencha un peu plus sur lui et me tint immobile. Là, il me mit deux doigts et je dus le mordre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. Je le lâchai pour haleter. Je me remis face à lui et relevai la tête en arrière lorsqu'il les enfonça encore plus profondément pour me voir excité. Le supplice dura encore une minute avant que la douleur ne me fasse ouvrir la bouche. Satisfait, il retira ses doigts et me plaqua doucement sur le mur. J'entendais les conversations des trois intrus, suppliai Randy du regard. Je ne fis que l'allumer davantage. Ses doigts bouillants me saisirent par la croupe et ses yeux psychopathes me fixèrent tendrement. Il se colla contre moi et je lui murmurai :

- Non… S'il te plaît…

Il m'ignora et enfonça soudainement sa queue en moi. Je retins un hurlement, accrochai mes doigts à l'embrasure de la porte au dessus de moi. Je me surélevais aussitôt et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Il plaqua ses mains sur les côtés de la cabine, lécha mon torse. Je tentais de l'embrasser mais chaque geste me faisait m'enfoncer un peu plus sur lui. Sa queue était à l'extrême limite sur moi et je tentai de m'accrocher un peu mieux à la porte. Randy était comblé de plaisir. Je le voyais bander de plus en plus tandis que ses doigts me caressaient rapidement la croupe. Il suça mon nombril et recula sa tête pour me regarder. Je vis mon reflet dans ses yeux translucides. J'étais en sueur, les bras accrochés au-dessus de ma tête et tout le corps tendu vers le sol et vers lui qui n'attendait que de me pénétrer. Je lâchai une main pour le toucher mais il l'attrapa et la tira vers moi. Aussitôt, je m'empalai sur lui et me cambrai en gémissant longuement. La douleur me déchira et je remis ma main en place. Randy souleva mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever et je m'approchai de son visage lorsqu'il le mit le plus haut possible. Je fatiguai.

- J'ai… J'ai encore… mal. Chuchotai-je en haletant mais Randy m'ignora. Il semblait devenu fou et commençai lui aussi à se surélever pour m'atteindre.

- Randy… É… Écoute-moi. Fais doucement…

Mon timbre viril chuchoté le fit trembler et je lâchai le mur, épuisé. Chaque centimètre que je descendis m'enfonça sur lui et il rugit de plaisir. Je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt, retenant un hurlement. Il saisit mon membre tendu d'une main. Je soupirai enfin de plaisir.

Puis, vicieusement, il se mit à bouger. Je contractai mon bas-ventre. Il commença par me masturber doucement. Il avança doucement son bassin vers moi. Je me cambrais un peu plus à chaque centimètre gagné. Je soufflai de souffrance. Soudain, il m'écrasa la bouche de sa main et me donna un coup de hanche puissant. Je hurlais contre ses doigts. Il m'en donna d'autres, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides. Ses va-et-vient avec sa main se firent plus brutaux aussi. Je sursautai à chaque pénétration, déchiré de toutes parts. Je dégageai sa main, m'agrippai à lui en me collant. Dément, sexy comme jamais en sueur contre moi, il me pénétra encore plus méchamment et je nouai mes jambes autour de lui pour lui échapper. Je l'embrassai goulûment en tiquant quand il mit lui-même sa queue en moi. Je regardai ses yeux. Ils étaient embués de désir et je voyais la seule parcelle de lucidité lui restant souhaitant que je hurle. Je voulais absolument cet homme. Je me hissai un peu plus sur lui.

- Randy… A…Arrête. Arrête, j'ai mal.

Il leva la tête en arrière et je me blottis contre lui, tentant d'être doux. Cependant, j'eus un spasme de souffrance sur lui.

- Bébé… Putain, c'est trop bon… Mais c'est que ma deuxième fois…

Il baissa les yeux vers moi. Je sentis sa queue durcir encore alors qu'il m'embrassait. Un instant de tendresse passa dans ses yeux et je promis:

- Je… Je vais te baiser. T'inquiètes tu seras pas en manque… Mais… AH !

J'étouffai difficilement un cri lorsqu'il me rabaissa sur lui. Je me tins droit contre lui, écrasant mon membre raide contre son abdomen. Il gémit et j'enlevai moi-même sa queue de moi en fermant les yeux. Je la caressai doucement. Il chuchota mon nom.

- Ah… Cena…

Je soupirai puis lui demandai, le gratifiant d'un coup de langue à chaque mot :

- Bébé, je t'en prie… S'il te plaît… T'es trop beau…

Il plongea ses yeux bleus azur dans les miens et jouit immédiatement en voyant mon air souffrant. Randy ferma aussitôt les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Mon ventre se contracta de désir et nous tombâmes sur le sol froid lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous le plaisir. Je m'écrasai en me tordant au sol tandis qu'il s'appuya lentement contre le mur en reprenant son souffle. Je restai dos au mur, grimaçant tant qu'il ne me voyait pas. Je n'avais pas oublié ma promesse de le baiser mais je tentai de me reposer un peu. Il allait le payer. Je vis ses yeux se rouvrirent un peu. Nous étions toujours habillés, seul mon t-shirt était par terre. Il était épuisé et n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. J'allais le baiser _maintenant_. Je me relevai péniblement et le tirai par le t-shirt. Il se releva, ayant oublié notre marché et je le plaquai au mur. Son odeur enivrante et ses halètements se faufilèrent en moi. Je ne devais pas être doux. Il regarda mon membre toujours dur et déglutit difficilement. Alors, je le saisis d'une main, résistant à l'envie de me masturber. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et je glissai doucement ma main vers son sexe. Je l'attrapai doucement puis les approchèrent. Lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, je bandai mes muscles, déjà excité. Je fis frotter ma verge contre la sienne pour l'humidifier. Son sperme vint se coller sur moi et je passai ma tête dans la nuque de Randy, inspirant chaque parcelle de lui. Je sentis son membre grandir sous mes doigts, alors, impatient, j'en fis toucher les deux bouts en exerçant de petits cercles. Je me cambrai quand Randy haleta. Je le regardai tandis que mes mains firent de petits va-et-vient sur sa queue. Il détourna le regard, la bouche ouverte…

- Dépêche-toi…

Je capitulai et me frottai contre sa cuisse humide. Puis, je le retournai et le plaquai contre le mur. Il s'écrasa sur le marbre froid sans un bruit mais grigna des dents, souffrant du contraste avec son corps bouillant. Je le tins par les épaules et le pénétrai sans prévenir. Il sursauta vivement. Je lui donnai un second coup. Je criai presque de plaisir tant il était bon de le sentir en moi. Il agrippa ses mains au mur mais elles glissèrent. Je m'immobilisai pour sentir sa peau. Je baissai un peu plus son jean, observai une goutte de sueur perler le long de son cou. Randy se cambra, impatient et je lui mis un coup puissant pour le calmer. Il gémit de douleur, ne bougea plus. Je m'approchai de lui et lui mordis férocement l'épaule. Cody, Ted et Batista partirent à ce moment-là mais je n'accordai pas à Randy le privilège de hurler. Il se trémoussa contre mon sexe pour m'exciter et je criai doucement quand il appuya à sa base. Perdant mon sang-froid, je recommençai mes coups de hanches brutaux. Randy fit grincer ses doigts contre le mur, s'écria :

- Oui ! Plus fort, plus fort… !

Comblé de plaisir, je mis ma main devant son bas-ventre pour le protéger des coups et accélérai le rythme. Je l'envoyai valdinguer contre le mur, ce qui semblait le faire bander. J'alternai avec une pénétration encore plus violente. Je bandais à l'extrême, je sentais que j'allais venir en lui. Alors, je m'approchai de son oreille, effectuant des va-et vient plus saccadés.

- Comme ça ? Susurrai-je, sachant très bien l'effet que j'aurai.

Il poussa un halètement de plaisir lorsque mes lèvres mouillées touchèrent son oreille et se cambra contre mon torse. Je le plaquai fermement au mur avant de m'enfoncer férocement en lui.

- Aah… gémis-je, au bord de la jouissance.

Je lui donnai des derniers coups de plus en plus rapides et eut un orgasme lorsqu'il murmura, tout doucement :

- Cena…

Je hurlai de plaisir tout en descendant le long de son corps, à bout de force et l'entendis jouir pour la seconde fois. Je tombai à ses pieds, me mis contre le mur. Il tituba et s'allongea sur le mur opposé. La respiration saccadée, nous nous regardions. Je sentais mes joues prendre feu lorsqu'il sourit et je fermai les yeux. Son souffle irrégulier me fit me sentir bien. J'ouvris les yeux sur son regard indéchiffrable et ne pus retenir un cri de souffrance. Je détournai le visage, honteux de montrer que j'avais mal. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vis ses yeux devenir cajoleurs. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Sans que je ne devine ce que c'était, il se leva et se jeta sur moi. Je me débattis par réflexe mais il me retourna, face contre terre. Je poussai des cris de protestation, il restait silencieux. Je me détendis lorsque je vis qu'il s'asseyait sur mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionnai-je, légèrement inquiet.

- La ferme, couillon.

Je ris malgré moi mais me tus lorsque je devinai qu'il ouvrait un tube. Il se frotta les mains avec. Puis, je sentis qu'il avançait ses doigts là où il m'avait pris. Je me tortillai sur le sol.

- Bouge pas !

Il soupira puis me mit un coup de poing sur le crâne. Je me calmai aussitôt. Il atteignit mes fesses et posa ses doigts au centre, à l'endroit où j'avais le plus mal. Je sursautai en sentant un gel frais.

- C'est trop tard pour le lubrifiant… Tentai-je avec humour.

Il m'ignora mais ricana doucement. Il étala la crème superficiellement et se dégagea dès qu'il put. Je me redressai. La crème me brûlait, signe que c'était réparateur. Il venait de me mettre quelque chose pour me soulager ? Je haussai les sourcils, étonné, touché. Il s'obstina à regarder autre part mais je réussis à croiser ses yeux en souriant. Nous étions toujours à terre. Je remis mon tee-shirt. Félin, Randy fixa le bas de celui-ci et s'approcha à quatre pattes. Il était presque sur moi lorsqu'il le prit dans une main. Je regardai. J'avais mis du sperme dessus. Alors, contre toute attente, il porta le tee-shirt à sa bouche et le lécha délicatement. J'ouvris de grands yeux devant ce spectacle alord qu'il me regarda en lapant la dernière goutte du liquide. Je souris et le foudroyai d'un regard affamé. Reprenant ses esprits, il voulut partir mais je mis ma main derrière son dos et saisis le tube de crème. Je m'en mis sur ma main libre. Cependant il la repoussa lorsque je m'avançai.

- Non. Pas la peine d'y penser.

Je souris, joueur et fis passer une jambe autour de ses hanches. Immobilisé, il soupira et abandonna. Je lui mis donc de la crème doucement, soucieux de ne pas lui faire mal. Il tiqua un peu mais resta en place. Lorsque la crème fut bien imprégnée, je descendis ma main encore plus bas, incapable de résister. Mes doigts touchèrent ses bourses et il se redressa, embarrassé. Il voulut me repousser, et me donna un coup de poing dans la tempe, mauvais.

- Laisse-toi faire…

Je l'allongeai un peu sur mon corps et il fit tomber quelques barrières. Toujours méfiant, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas que je voie son plaisir. Je massai doucement ses bourses, passant doucement mes doigts sur toute leur surface. Ensuite, je les effleurai et Randy cambra légèrement son dos.

- Stop. Dit-il, ferme. Je vais bander, arrête.

Il me fixa avec des yeux éloquents et je le lâchai de mauvaise grâce. Mes yeux se firent coquins lorsque je me dis que je n'aurais pas été contre une troisième fois mais je le laissai. Nous nous relevâmes difficilement, moi plus que lui mais je tentai de lui montrer combien j'étais vigoureux. Je ne réussis cependant pas trop et je lui dis de partir le premier. Il s'exécuta, ouvrit la porte, sans un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être rhabillé et composé une tête plus acceptable, je sortis et me dirigeai tranquillement vers ma table.

Aussitôt, je fus fixé par tout le monde. J'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir que CM Punk m'expliqua avec un regard insistant:

- Dave a croisé les Priceless aux toilettes. Il leur a proposé de venir mais ils attendaient l'accord de Randy Orton. Au vu de son air surpris, il semble assez réticent mais a accepté pour faire plaisir à ses copains. On attend l'approbation de tout le monde. T'es ok ?

Un instant de doute passa sur mon visage. Si mon RKO avait accepté, je ne voyais pas le mal d'en faire autant. J'opinai, juste au moment où ils arrivaient derrière moi. J'entendis Ted et Cody saluer tout le monde et je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir Randy faire un bref signe de la main. Je me tendis et me forçai à lui répondre avec les autres. Aussitôt, plusieurs personnes se proposèrent pour laisser de la place à Ted et Cody. Randy n'était pas le terrible psychopathe qu'il prétendait être à Raw, mais tout le monde connaissait ses crises du comportement. Phil me montra du regard la place en face de moi et j'acquiesçai.

- Orton, viens là, je vais te faire de la place.

Quand il vit que c'était CM Punk, il ne bougea pas. Puis, toujours aussi hautain, il se dirigea à sa place et le remercia amèrement. Il hésita en me voyant en face de lui.

- T'inquiète, lança Batista, bourru, John-John va pas te bouffer!

Randy me lança un regard, qui aurait paru indifférent. Seulement, je vis l'éclat de sous-entendu qui y brilla et lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Te bouffer ? Quand tu veux... Il entreprit de s'installer au milieu des autres, chose qui ne parut pas si facile une fois assis. En effet, vu notre taille, ses jambes touchèrent les miennes et je jetai immédiatement un œil sur l'heure pour voir combien de temps il restait. Je repliai mes jambes pour pouvoir me concentrer.

- Wow ! Reprit Dave Batista, tu verrais ta tête John ! Phil m'a coupé tout à l'heure mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais aux toilettes?… On dirait que tu viens de passer une nuit de folie avec une superbe blonde pas farouche!

La table explosa de rire et les divas en remirent une couche avec leur physique. Je haussai les sourcils et questionnai du regard ceux qui m'entouraient. CM Punk répéta « Une superbe blonde... » puis il grimaça de douleur tandis que Randy s'excusait de lui avoir écrasé le pied, Jeff rit et acquiesça et Mysterio resta discret. Je me tournai, faussement indifférent, pour voir ce qu'en pensait l'homme qui me faisait face. Randy m'observa puis sourit.

- C'est vrai.

Je passai aussitôt ma main sur mon visage pour le relaxer et les rires reprirent de plus belle. Le serveur arriva et amena nos commandes. Randy s'intégrait plutôt bien à la conversation, j'en étais content pour lui. Cependant, il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et je me décidai à profiter de la situation. Je mis mes coudes sur la table et m'approchai de lui.

- T'es pour quelle équipe de basket ? demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Quelques personnes autour écoutèrent notre conversation, qui semblait intarissable. Rapidement, nous finîmes nos assiettes en reprenant de la bière. Quelques divas se virent alcoolisées, ce qui n'était pas triste. L'une d'elle, Maria, vint même se coller derrière moi. J'évitai à tout prix de regarder Randy pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- John-John, je peux te faire un câlin ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, écoutant la réaction de Randy. Celui-ci lâcha son couteau, ce qui provoqua un tintement très audible. Il but de la bière pour faire diversion mais je vis nettement ses poings se crisper. La table, envoûtée par la douceur de Maria, regardait dans notre direction et certains faisait la navette entre moi et Randy. Ou Randy et Maria. J'acceptai en souriant. Je l'installai sur mes genoux puis me rapprochait de la table.

- Un peu de pain, Orton ? demanda CM Punk, en lui mettant un coup de bannette dans le ventre. Celui-ci arrêta de fixer Maria comme un dément mais se tourna lentement vers Punk, énervé. Je savais que Phil avait fait ça pour réveiller Randy, mais c'était la dernière chose à faire que de bafouer sa fierté ou de le frapper. Il se mit à contempler avec rage la cruche d'eau et je le vis retrousser ses lèvres plusieurs fois, parcouru de tics. Il était donc jaloux des hommes comme des femmes ? Maria me fit un bisou sur la joue, je vis passer un éclair meurtrier dans les yeux et le corps de Randy. Avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste, j'étendais doucement mes jambes sous la table, prudent. Je posai ma jambe contre celle de Randy et sourit à Maria. Celui-ci leva les yeux et je fis semblant de boire une gorgée d'alcool pour le regarder. Ses yeux haineux se posèrent dans les miens et je caressai doucement ma jambe contre la sienne sous la table. Il me regarda, interdit, puis se détendit légèrement. Je dus monter ma jambe le long de sa cuisse pour qu'il se décontracte complètement. Je posai ma bouteille et prêtait une oreille distraite aux aventures de la jeune femme sur mes genoux. Lorsque je dus lui répondre, deux jambes sous la table emprisonnèrent la mienne. Le message était clair. Je la frottai doucement pour montrer que j'avais compris puis m'intéressai à ce qui se disait à table. Aussitôt, Jeff se tourna vers Randy et moi et nous félicita :

- Au fait, j'ai regardé votre match sur le câble… C'était quelque chose ! Vous êtes parfaitement en symbiose lorsque vous catchez !

- Tu trouves ? Demanda Randy, poli. J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était un peu… brouillon.

- Non, pas du tout. La tension faisait très vraie et vos gestes étaient très synchro. Surenchérit Triple H, expert.

Randy fit un demi-sourire flatté et se tourna vers moi. Je lui rendis et nous restâmes quelques secondes comme cela.

- C'est quoi, ce papier ?

Je rompis le contact et sursautai. Maria était descendue sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et se penchait maintenant vers une photo à terre. _La_ photo. En un quart de seconde, je réussis à trouver dix façons différentes de la tuer. Seulement elles prendraient toutes plus de temps qu'il ne lui en faudrait pour attraper mon trésor. Maria, une femme. Une diva que j'avais déjà embrassée. Et Randy était devant moi, la jambe collée sur la mienne. J'eus un mouvement de panique mais pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Mysterio intervint. Connu pour son agilité et sa rapidité, il passa au-dessus de sa chaise et arracha la preuve merveilleuse des mains de la petite brune. Rey-Rey regarda rapidement Randy, mystérieux. Puis, il me tendit la photo. Mais il refusa de la lâcher lorsque je lui pris des mains.

- Tu es sûr qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut sur ta liste de courses? Demanda-t-il, son accent n'effaçant aucunement son ton inquiet.

- Oui. Fis-je sans regarder mon Golden Boy qui devinait que l'on ne parlait pas de nourriture. Ils sont souvent fermés mais c'est un magasin que j'adore.

- J'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes de violence là-bas. Continua-t-il et je souris.

- Oh, tu sais, je suis costaud, et il n'empêche que leur marchandise est délicieuse.

- Tu es au courant ça arrêtera un jour ? Tu le connais...

Décidément, je fus heureux que seul Randy nous ait écoutés, car bon nombre de personnes auraient pensé que nous avions trop bu. Je levai les yeux au loin lorsque je répondis.

- Non, vraiment, je suis persuadé qu'il est bien. Et s'il me quitte, je ne reviendrai plus. Mais pas s'il ne le veut pas vraiment… le magasin. Ajoutai-je, incertain du sens de nos phrases.

Rey-Rey rit et me tapa l'épaule en me rendant la photo. Je la mis aussitôt dans ma poche. Je sentis Randy taper ma jambe et je levai des yeux tendres vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant me demander ce qu'il se passait. Je l'ignorai et demandai une autre bière. Deux heures et bon nombre de boissons alcoolisées plus tard vint l'heure d'aller nous coucher. Ou plutôt que j'aille me coucher. J'avais cru être plus fort que l'alcool mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence: j'étais beurré. J'avais failli provoquer bon nombre de catastrophes, passant du « Chéri » que tout le monde ignora en pensant que je parlais à quelqu'un d'invisible au « J'ai une annonce à faire... » Que Randy étouffait en me tapant violemment le genou. Dix minutes après mon coming-out raté, je m'allongeai sur la table. Jeff me proposa d'aller me coucher, m'expliquant que le restaurant abritait des chambres d'hôtel. Je le remerciai en souriant mais restai allongé. Hors de question que je prenne le risque d'être absent si mon RKO se faisait exploser la figure. Celui-ci se leva sans explications et fit le tour de la table. Je sentis ses doigts me serrer la taille et me soulever. Sans dire un mot, il me mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais au moment où il commençait à m'emmener, plusieurs personnes se levèrent. Randy sembla comprendre immédiatement et s'immobilisa.

- T'inquiète, on est plus fort qu'eux. Chuchotai-je en me redressant difficilement mais Randy m'ordonna de la fermer.

- Tu ne l'embarques pas alors qu'il est diminué. Sortit ce snob de William Regal.

- Hé, toi aussi t'es diminué, chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Randy, après ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure…

Celui-ci survola la salle des yeux. Je le serrai discrètement pour lui dire que je ne partais pas sans lui.

- Punk, accompagne-moi. Ordonna alors mon psychopathe. Il n'a pas bu, il est forcément celui qui a le plus de chance de m'arrêter.

Les personnes debout hésitèrent puis se rassirent doucement lorsque Punk se leva.

- No problem. On revient dans cinq minutes.

Je protestai doucement. Randy secoua la tête en s'adressant au Priceless :

- Je ne redescends pas. Ne vous couchez pas tard, on a une interview dans six heures.

Sur ce, Randy m'emmena vers le couloir. Phil nous suivit et se mit à côté de moi. Je voulus parler mais soufflai de douleur entre mes dents lorsque Randy accéléra. Il ralentit en signe d'excuse et Punk me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Accident tech_-nique_... répondis-je mi-mort de rire, mi-déformé par la douleur.

- Ha ha ! C'est le risque quand…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, semblant se rappeler l'humeur agressive de Randy.

- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi Orton ? Demanda Punk, suspicieux.

- Parce que t'es beau. Répondit Randy, sarcastique et je m'arrêtai.

- Il est plus beau que moi ?

Randy soupira en levant les yeux au plafond et me fit avancer. Je compris qu'il plaisantait et me demandait pourquoi il avait choisi Punk alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Je resserrai ma prise sur son épaule pour me rapprocher de lui. J'aimais particulièrement qu'il me tienne par la taille mais n'osait pas en faire de même de peur qu'il ne me lâche. Je poussai tout à coup un cri rauque de souffrance; Randy ralentit encore.

- Brooks, tu peux attendre ici. Ou partir.

Je sentis le ton impérieux qu'il prenait et devinai que la seconde option était un ordre. Phil ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mon accord. Je ne fis plus attention à lui, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas tomber et à profiter de cet instant avec Randy.

- Tu voulais finir le chemin seul avec moi ? Tentai-je, malicieux.

- Un peu.

Enivré par sa réponse, je descendis la main que j'avais sur son épaule autour de son torse. Aussitôt, je perdis l'équilibre et il me rattrapa en grimaçant.

- Fais gaffe, je suis pas indemne non plus.

Je m'excusai et me tins bien sage. Un peu plus tard, je demandai, soucieux :

- C'était… bien tout à l'heure?

Il ne répondit pas, mais haussa les sourcils quand il vit que j'attendais la réponse.

- Tu devrais deviner. Rétorqua-t-il, surpris.

Je m'éloignai momentanément pour ouvrir la porte, nous étions arrivés. Bien trop vite à mon goût. Je me retournai, pris Randy fermement par le torse et le fis reculer jusqu'au palier, invisibles.

- Hmmm, et bien, tu as joui deux fois… Murmurai-je en lui embrassant le cou, tu as murmuré mon nom…

Je le regardai, moqueur. Comme je l'avais prédit, il me lâcha du regard et me repoussa. Engaillardi par sa réaction que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je mis ma main entre ses cuisses et le ramena vers moi en le serrant. Il gémit et je lui susurrai :

- Alors… ça a dû te plaire non?

Il se retourna pour surveiller la porte et me répliqua en se collant contre moi :

- Tu deviens plus gay de jour en jour, Cena.

Mon assurance s'évapora. Je cherchai son regard et lui demandai timidement :

- …Tu aimes pas?

Je ne vis pas son visage dans l'obscurité et en fus frustré. Alors, je lui pris le bras en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne bougea pas en j'en déposai un second, un peu plus long. Il recula. Avec la lumière du couloir, il put apercevoir l'expression de mon visage et il s'approcha de mon oreille, prêt à confier un secret :

- Si. Affreusement.

Je restai figé quelques secondes mais décidai de réagir, devinant qu'il regretterait ses paroles. Je lui caressai l'entre-jambe. Il recula sans me quitter des yeux. Arrivé au palier, il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est quoi ton point faible, bordel ?

Déconcerté, je ne répondis pas. Mon point faible ? C'était si simple. Il baissa les yeux au sol, et l'ombre recouvrit son visage. Il descendit les bras et pivota pour s'éloigner. « Reste ! Reviens ! » Aurais dû-je te lancer. Mais voilà, je suis ébahi que tu n'ais pas compris. Je fermai la porte et appuyai ma tête dessus. Inconsciemment, j'attendais peut-être que tu reviennes passer la nuit avec moi. Je n'osai te demander plus. Car cela aurait voulu dire que je t'aimais. Je tournai la tête vers le pâle souvenir de ta présence. C'était si simple. Puis, sur l'obscurité où nous plongeâmes petit à petit, je soufflai:

- Toi.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	13. Not to know how has to react the pain

_Je fermai la porte et appuyai ma tête dessus. Inconsciemment, j'attendais peut-être que tu reviennes passer la nuit avec moi. Je n'osai te demander plus. Car cela aurait voulu dire que je t'aimais. Je tournai la tête vers le pâle souvenir de ta présence. C'était si simple. Puis, sur l'obscurité où nous plongeâmes petit à petit, je soufflai :_

_- Toi._

* * *

Je ne savais plus comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je m'étais levé, ce matin, tranquille. Presque bien dans ma tête. Presque. Et maintenant...

Je passai ma main sur sa taille. Un halètement retentit et je l'identifiai aussitôt au _sien_. Il était devenu une drogue pure et dure, et je le voyais en chaque être. C'était peut-être pour ça que… Ses mains se firent plus frénétiques, désireuses.

- John…

Je fermai les yeux, béat de bonheur.

Je m'étais levé, douloureux, le sourire aux lèvres. J'apprivoisais petit à petit Randy Orton, qui se faisait plus doux, plus protecteur au fil du temps. Bien sûr, ces attentions étaient limitées et périodiques. Un mal de tête me martela le crâne, conséquence de l'alcool de la veille. Je n'avais pas réagi sur l'instant, mais il m'avait pris de lui-même par la taille devant du monde pour que j'aille me coucher. Évidemment, cela n'était rien pour tout bon hétéro qui se respecte. Toi aussi pourtant, m'intima ma conscience, tu es hétéro.

J'enlevai son haut rageusement, devenu fou. Fou ?

- John ! John !

Mon sourire disparut aussitôt. Je balançai le corps sur le mur. Un hurlement de douleur résonna.

- … Doucement ! Me réprimanda la voix.

Fou ? D'amertume. De rage. Ce n'était pas lui. Le corps mince et svelte que je tenais fermement ne lui appartenait pas. Ce n'était pas son cri, pas son timbre de voix lorsqu'il chuchotait, et ce rarement, mon nom. J'arrêtai de voir dans ces yeux bleus les _siens_, de voir la sienne dans cette taille fine. _Ses_ yeux étaient plein de colère, de tendresse lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas. _Ses_ yeux se fermaient lorsqu'il était gêné. Mais ceux-là avaient quelque chose de pervers. J'arrêtai de voir dans la poitrine qui me faisait face ses pectoraux bien dessinés.

Je m'étais dirigé vers une salle vide, histoire de faire le point. Et là, j'avais trouvé Kelly Kelly en tenue de combat. C'était une très jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, en maillot de bain, devant moi. Je ne l'avais même pas regardée. Elle entendit mes excuses et me vit sortir. Mais au moment où j'avais fermé la porte, elle m'avait retenu par le bras et m'avais entraîné à l'intérieur. « _Reste un peu_ » avait-elle murmuré, mutine. Mes yeux s'étaient enflammés. « _Reste un peu_ ». Ces mots s'imprégnèrent dans ma tête. Je voulais tellement les entendre depuis le début, que j'avais lâchement craqué. Prenant mon attitude pour du consentement, elle m'avait sauté dessus et enlevé mon t-shirt.

A présent, je détachai avec hargne son haut. Je n'eus aucune hésitation, retrouvant d'instinct mes réflexes. Elle passa ma tête dans mon cou tandis que j'attrapai ses seins pour les masser. Elle cria dans mon cou. Ses cheveux me chatouillèrent et je les virai sans ménagement, seule partie ne _lui_ appartenant pas. Elle embrassa mon torse, tandis que je pressai un peu plus sa poitrine, sous ses gémissements. Je n'étais pas homo. Je ne dépendais pas de toi ! J'étais un homme. Merde ! Je me forçai à la regarder dans les yeux. Le bleu trop foncé me gêna. Les lèvres gluantes de gloss me firent enrager. Elle se pressa contre moi en soupirant mon nom, en disant que j'étais beau, sexy. J'accélérai le rythme.

- John ? Appela-t-elle, apeurée. John, il y a quelqu'un.

* * *

Je revins de l'interview prévue avec les Priceless très rapidement. On m'avait encore demandé si je comptais défier John Cena pour le titre, si j'acceptais mon rôle de heel, si je comptais prendre un nouveau membre dans la Legacy. Mon portable avait sonné toute la matinée. J'avais discrètement regardé. Samantha. Je l'avais éteins, rangé. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et souris. C'était Cena qui aimait faire ce geste. Cena, Cena. En une semaine, il avait pris une position de plus en plus gênante vis-à-vis de moi. J'aimais à penser que je faisais ça juste parce qu'il serait détruit sans moi. Cependant, une sorte de peur insidieuse se glissait lentement en moi, et je n'arrivais pas en identifier la cause. Je comprenais qu'il soit totalement accro à moi. Un sourire fier passa sur mon visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Samantha. Je ne pensais presque plus à ma femme depuis que j'avais pris Cena… Un faible lien me liait à lui depuis ce moment. Lien indéfectible auquel j'aurai aimé mettre fin. Tout ça ne pourrait que mal finir. Ma fille. La peur reprit sa place en moi et je visualisai Cena. Je devenais bien trop tendre avec lui. Je ne me rendais compte de mes actes qu'à leur fin et je n'arrivais pas à les regretter car il me récompensait toujours d'un sublime sourire au moment où il le fallait. Dans l'ombre, je m'autorisai à baisser la garde lorsque je pensai à sa sale tronche illuminée à chacune de mes paroles gentilles. Un bruit dans le couloir attira mon attention. Je me remis aussitôt droit et carrai les épaules. Un rai de lumière traînait sur le sol, en provenance d'une salle où avait retenti le cri d'une femme. Je me fis moqueur. Décidément, les femmes n'étaient vraiment pas discrètes. Elles criaient de manière bien plus alarmante que nous et la plupart des divas ressemblaient à des croqueuses d'hommes. Je me rapprochai, la porte étant sur mon passage. Un nouveau cri retentit. Je me demandai rapidement quel Don Juan pouvait l'exciter comme ça et me plantai dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je l'ouvris. Aussitôt, je reconnus Kelly Kelly. Puis, l'homme passa devant la porte en plaquant sans ménagement la fille nue sur le mur. Mes yeux se baissèrent instinctivement et tout mon visage se contracta d'une suintante rancœur.

- John ? John, il y a quelqu'un.

Je grimaçai, continuai ma route sans un regard.

* * *

J'entendis la voix douce me dire que quelqu'un nous avait vus. Je levai les yeux, reprenant conscience. Elle n'était pas _lui_. Ses yeux n'étaient pas les siens. Ces cheveux, ce buste, ce cou frêle, cette bouche en cœur, ce corps fin, cette peau blanche… Ce n'était pas…

- Randy.

Même cette voix enjôleuse… Je compris que ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait dit de rester, pas lui qui murmurait sans arrêt mon nom. _Qu'avais-je fait?_ Je reculai, paniqué.

- Oui, c'était Orton. Expliqua-t-elle mais je ne la regardais déjà plus.

Je m'éloignai en trébuchant. Je me cognai contre un mur, m'appuyai dessus et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je me rhabillai, m'excusai, sortis. Je courus. Mon corps tremblant guidait mes pas. J'étais enfiévré, mais je m'aperçus que je ne bandais même pas. J'arrivai devant une porte. Une porte parmi une centaine d'autre. Randy. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je suis désolé ! Si désolé ! Au moment même où tu m'avais raccompagné chez moi, où tu m'avais dit que je te plaisais… Je n'hésitai plus et rentrai. Peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Peut-être ne savait-il pas… Je m'avançai rapidement à travers la pièce, et le vis. Il était debout. Il me fixait. Je m'approchai un peu plus puis découvris. Tout son visage était crispé dans un tic de dégoût pur. Il ne tremblait pas de colère, ce qui m'alarma. Il aurait du s'énerver.

- Je…

- C'est fini.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Fini ? Il me plaquait ? Mon égo se rebella, décidant malheureusement de ne pas s'aplatir.

- Ah parce qu'on est monogames maintenant ?

Intérieurement, cela me parut évident. Seulement, j'évacuai ma honte et mon incompréhension sur lui.

- On n'est même pas un couple ! Je te signale que toi, tu peux aller baiser ta femme quand tu veux ! Et moi, je devrais rester là à t'attendre bien sagement ?

Mes mains s'agitèrent et je commençai à m'énerver. J'étais conscient que ce devait être l'inverse. Seulement, la peine que m'inspirait cette vérité me frappait violemment. Soudain, il se mit en mouvement vers moi, mais s'arrêta à une distance respectable. Ses traits étaient cette fois déformés par la révolte. Il tut sa remarque, désirant rester dans une position de force. « Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas touchée ! » devinai-je. Randy… Je suis si désolé. Dans ma folie, je n'arrivai pas à lui demander pardon, mais me calmai. Il recula, en me toisant avec répugnance.

- Je suis capable de te détruire, Cena.

Ses yeux eurent un éclair psychopathe. Je grimaçai, plus blessé par sa réaction que par sa promesse.

- Pardon… Elle ne me plaisait même pas !

Son corps se révulsa et il ignora mon excuse. Je remarquai seulement qu'il était en boxer et m'approchai de lui. Il se taisait. Alors, dans une tentative désespérée, je l'attrapai et me collai contre lui. Il ne bougea pas. Son corps chaud me fit tourner la tête et je glissai mes mains le long de son dos.

- Je suis désolé…

Mes doigts atteignirent son boxer moulant et je mis ma tête dans son cou en haletant. Mon gémissement retentit dans la pièce vide. Il ne réagissait pas. Je me collai contre lui en me frottant contre le sous-vêtement. Toujours rien. Je gémis de frustration, cherchai son regard puis l'embrassai. Il resta totalement insensible alors que je mettais toute mon énergie dans ce baiser. Au bout de dix secondes où je tentai de l'exciter, il me repoussa d'une main. Son regard supérieur me toisa et il s'essuya la bouche rapidement.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Assena-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, vacillant sous la souffrance. Sa non-réaction à mon corps m'avait profondément blessé et comme promis, il venait de me détruire. Mon cœur se serra et commença à m'oppresser. Le remord, la peine, la honte, la tristesse me fusillèrent et je reculai d'un pas en rouvrant les yeux. Impassible. Il était redevenu l'Orton froid du début. Je portai ma main au cœur et il ne retint pas sa grimace. Il répéta en traversant la pièce:

- Je vais t'anéantir…

Dans, j'en étais certain, une seconde partie de son plan, il alluma son portable. Celui-ci sonna aussitôt et il répondit alors qu'il me dépassait, me tentant de son odeur surnaturelle.

- Oui, chérie ? Ça va parfaitement et toi ? Oui, mon cœur. J'avais prévu de rester à la WWE demain mais changement de programme. Je prends une journée de congé, j'arriverai juste après le show, qui va commencer. Bye, mon amour.

Il ferma le portable d'une main et attendit face à la porte, contemplant son œuvre. Je me forçai à respirer régulièrement, mais fus secoué de souffrance. Chaque parole, chaque surnom qu'il avait donné à sa femme résonnait en moi comme une promesse perdue. _Pourquoi avais-je fait ça_ ? Il baissa la tête et un soupir lui échappa. Il contracta les poings en s'en apercevant et sortit, refermant la porte avec la plus violente douceur qui ne m'avait jamais été donné de voir.

* * *

Je te hais. Je te hais. JE TE HAIS. Réflexe du corps pour écourter la douleur, la vengeance avait rapidement pris la place de l'autre sentiment que je me refusais d'avouer. J'avais deviné à la tête de ce connard que j'étais son point faible. Le point faible de John Cena. Je ris amèrement. J'avais résisté à son assaut désespéré, mais avais failli craquer lorsque son corps sale avait touché le mien. J'allai aller dans l'ordre croissant de la douleur. Lui faire perdre confiance en lui en le repoussant. Le détruire psychologiquement en téléphonant à Sam. Puis, le faire regretter en me mutilant. Et enfin, le laisser mourir du sentiment d'absence. Je croisai les Priceless, qui se mirent automatiquement au garde à vous en voyant ma tête. J'adorais faire cet effet sur les gens.

- Cody, couteau. Ordonnai-je

Celui-ci hésita une seconde, devant penser que j'avais envie d'assassiner quelqu'un. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! Je me tournai vers Ted lorsque Cody s'exécuta.

- Tu vas voir Cena débarquer. Préviens qui tu veux de notre camp, mais ne le laisse pas intervenir. Quoi que tu voies, si vous le laissez passer, je tue vos descendances.

Celui-ci acquiesça, préférant obéir aveuglément que de subir mon courroux, surtout armé du canif à longue lame que venait de m'amener Cody. Je ne les blesserai jamais. Ni directement, ni indirectement. Pas eux. Un homme vint annoncer mon combat immédiat. Je pris un micro, ce qui était rare puisque le show n'était pas télévisé. Je lançai un dernier coup d'œil aux Priceless pour m'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris puis partis d'une démarche calculatrice vers le ring. La salle surchauffée me hua et je profitai de leur haine pour accroître la mienne. Je m'installai au milieu, le canif sur le côté de mon boxer. Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à l'arrêter. Face à moi, devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre Triple H. Parfait. Je mis en route le micro et commençai, mesurant chaque mot :

- Ce soir, j'ai un match contre Triple H…

Cris des fans.

- … Mais avant cela, j'ai une annonce de la plus haute importance à faire.

Pause.

- Elle concerne John Cena.

Nouvelle pause, où les fans hurlèrent son nom. Il allait arriver. J'insistai :

- Je me suis servi de lui pour apprendre cette chose répugnante…

Je haussai les sourcils puis souris, dément, lorsque CM Punk courut vers le ring. J'écartai les bras et fixai le plafond, dieu tuméfié. Punk avait attrapé une chaise et me la frappa violemment sur la hanche. Je tombai en criant, dégustant la douleur. Je lâchai le micro alors que CM Punk m'abattit le coin de la chaise sur la tête. Le sang afflua près de ma lèvre et je sentis le liquide couler abondamment. La salle hurlait et j'en fis de même, entendu seulement du catcheur :

- C'est un sale pédé ! C'est une tarlouze, un connard !

Je réussis à le faire enrager et il s'attaqua directement à moi en me mettant des coups de pieds. J'attendis un peu puis me relevait. 3, 2, 1. Il devrait arriver. Alors que Punk me donnait coups de chaise sur coups de chaise, je tombai à genoux. Un rugissement de colère retentit au loin. Je l'entendis, et fus le seul.

- NOON ! Laissez-moi passer !

Je vis Cena assommer le Big Show d'un coup de poing alors que les Priceless le retinrent par un bras chacun. Ils ne tiendraient pas si j'étais vraiment… ce à quoi il tenait. Détruire ce qu'il aimait. Détruire ce qu'il aimait, me répétai-je. Je hurlai :

- Je l'ai largué ! Il était tellement misérable que j'ai failli gerber !

Aussitôt, Punk ragea et je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je ne quittai pas Cena des yeux. Il se démenait comme un diable, traînant petit à petit chaque catcheur qui venait le retenir. Les Priceless paniquèrent, obsédés par ma menace. John Cena s'effondra sous les coups mais se releva en m'entendant hurler de douleur. Seuls les Priceless restèrent. C'était le moment. Je saisis Punk par les jambes et le fit tomber. Je sortis mon couteau et lui mis sous la gorge discrètement.

- ENFLURE ! cria-t-il.

Je lui expliquai que s'il ne bougeait plus, je lui promettrai de ne pas toucher à Cena. Sinon, les catcheurs près de lui qui étaient équipés comme moi n'hésiteraient pas à intervenir. Mensonge. Qui fonctionna. Avec réticence, il descendit, évaluant qu'il prenait moins de risque en me laissant seul sur le ring. Vainqueur, je me tournai vers l'entrée en brandissant mon couteau. Le public me fixait, choqué mais je ne leur prêtai aucune attention. J'entendis Cena hurler de douleur en devinant mon geste et il emmena les Priceless avec lui sur cinq bons mètres. Il semblait les supplier. Je jubilai.

- Ted ! Ted ! S'exclama-t-il en se rappelant qu'il était au courant, Aide-moi ! Tournez-vous ! Il va…

Les Priceless secouèrent la tête, préférant ne pas me regarder pour ne pas être tentés de le lâcher. Il mit une claque violente à Cody, qui tomba et progressa plus rapidement. Dès qu'il fut à dix mètres, je brandis mon second bras en avant, tout près du couteau. Ted refusait de regarder.

- Randy ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon ! RANDY, ÉCOUTE-MOI !

Ses supplications ne me donnèrent que plus de courage et j'abattis brutalement la lame dans mon bras. Elle s'enfonça d'un centimètre, et je lui fis parcourir tout mon avant-bras, déchirant ma chair. Le public hurla de terreur tandis que John Cena tombait à terre. Il se mit à quatre pattes et supplia doucement :

- Arrête…

Tremblant, il continua d'avancer mais s'arrêta, paralysé à ma place, lorsque je sortis le couteau en hurlant. J'avais progressé de façon à ne trancher aucune artère, aucun tendon. Il frémit en progressant vers moi. Ted venait de se retourner et me regardait, effaré. Il rattrapa Cena, qui se tourna vers lui haineusement. Il lui mit un coup de poing qui lui brisa le nez. _Tu crois que tu souffres_ ? Un hoquet de souffrance me parcourut et je me doutai qu'il ne venait pas de mon bras sanguinolent._ Tu crois que la confiance que tu m'accordais vient de se désintégrer_ ? Je brandis une seconde fois le couteau. Au dessus de mes abdos. Je barrerai chaque endroit que tu adores. Je te hais ! Cena contracta son visage de souffrance, et je devinai que la sienne dépassait largement ma douleur physique. Ses jambes cédèrent sous la peur mais il tenta de courir pour m'empêcher de me faire du mal. Alors, je fis semblant de me l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Il s'arrêta. Je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole, mais il comprit. « N'avance pas. » J'aurai juré que son regard bleu s'humidifiait mais il le tourna vivement vers quelque chose à mes pieds. Je baissai les yeux, trop tard. CM Punk était monté sur le ring et sauta sur moi pour me prendre le couteau des mains. Heureusement pour Cena, il l'attrapa sans m'érafler le torse. Il balança le canif à terre et me plaqua au sol. John Cena arriva en courant et poussa Punk pour m'écraser de tout son poids. Il était parcouru de soubresauts qu'il ne semblait pas soucieux de cacher. Il attrapa doucement mon bras et regarda la longue entaille avec difficulté. Je tournai les yeux et tentai de le repousser. Voilà que cette ordure me collait ! Il plaqua sa joue contre la mienne et détailla la foule. Elle ne semblait rien comprendre. Il les lâcha des yeux et me demanda, au bord du supplice :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Pourquoi ? Une petite voix tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine mais je l'ignorai. Il fallait absolument que j'écourte mon contact avec lui. Je roulai au sol rapidement, échappant de justesse à ses bras. En me tenant le mien, je sortis de la salle. Je ramassai Cody de ma main libre et il me soutint lorsqu'il vit mon bras, mes lèvres et mon corps meurtri. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Numéro trois, le faire regretter en me mutilant. Numéro quatre, le laisser mourir du sentiment d'absence.

Phil me descendit du ring et me regarda avec des yeux angoissés. « J'ai voulu te protéger.. » m'expliqua-t-il, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Il me conduisit auprès de Batista et appela une infirmière. Je me retins de crier que c'était Randy qui avait besoin d'aide. Il devait déjà être loin, conduisant à cent à l'heure pour s'éloigner de moi. Il ne reviendrait qu'après-demain. Mon cœur se serra et je poussai gentiment tout le monde. Je regrette tellement. A l'abri de tout regard, je m'écroulai. _Il me regarda avec rancœur et baissa brutalement le couteau. Celui-ci lui trancha le bras et il l'enfonça encore en entendant ma plainte._ Pardon, pardon…

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	14. All that you want but stay

_Il me regarda avec rancœur et baissa brutalement le couteau. Celui-ci lui trancha le bras et il l'enfonça encore en entendant ma plainte. Pardon, pardon...

* * *

_

Quatre heures du matin. Je me retournai sur le sol. Mes yeux me piquèrent à cause du manque de sommeil, mais je compris que je ne dormirai plus. A quoi bon ? Tel un fantôme, une pâle imitation d'automate je me levai pour recharger mon portable. Mes gestes s'accélérèrent lorsque je pensai qu'il pourrait m'appeler durant la nuit. Je l'allumai. Rien. L'absence de douleur me laissa indifférent. J'étais un pantin, un esclave. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Il y avait à peine dix jours, j'étais The Champ, John Cena ! Maintenant, je n'étais… Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'écroulai à même le sol.

Lorsque la soif me réveilla, le soleil n'était guère plus haut dans le ciel. Il devait être huit, neuf heures. Je sortis mon portable avec rapidité, craignant d'avoir loupé son message. Non. Rien. Je bus un verre d'eau et le regrettai immédiatement, la douleur morale prenant le pas sur les besoins vitaux. Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre-loge et si Phil n'était pas passé me voir, je me serai quasiment laissé mourir sans y penser. Car toute mon attention était dirigée vers ce souvenir clair et assassin, vers mon erreur, vers lui. Je l'avais appelé en tout vingt-sept fois, en changeant de portable pour qu'il se laisse aller à répondre, pour que sa femme qui le tenait dans ses bras ne se doute de rien. Je ne savais même pas s'il était en vie. Je priai le ciel qu'il soit sain et sauf, que son plan pour me détruire ne le fasse pas se mutiler davantage. La pièce plongée dans la pénombre fut soudain éclairée en son milieu par la lumière de mon portable. Je me précipitai dessus, renversant la moitié de mon salon au passage. La sonnerie n'avait duré qu'une seconde que je décrochai.

- Randy ?

On constatait facilement à ma voix que je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps. J'entendis un soupir dans le téléphone.

- Désolé John. C'est Phil… Tiens le coup gars, il va bien ! Viens, prépare-toi, fais-toi tout beau… On ira déjeuner ensemble, il faut que tu manges.

- Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

- Non, désolé. Allez, je t'attends dans dix minutes maxi. Il revient tout à l'heure.

Je me forçai à sourire, bien que Punk ne l'ait pas vu et raccrochai. J'ouvris les volets et me contemplai dans le miroir. Je ne m'étais pas déshabillé, toujours en pantacourt et j'avais besoin d'un bon rasage. Mon teint éburnéen s'était encore renforcé en quelques jours. En changeant de pièce, j'emportai un petit bout de papier glacé anciennement posé sur le tapis où j'avais dormi. Je le regardai tandis que je me faisais couler l'eau chaude. La photo de Randy et moi nous embrassant. Une nostalgie timide vint se faufiler autour de ma poitrine. Il ne s'était passé que quelques jours et pourtant… Je claquai ma tête contre le mur de marbre blanc avec férocité. Dingdingding ! Voici l'homme taré qui kiffa un mec marié et qui le trompa lorsque celui-ci se comporta gentiment ! Tu parles d'un champion… Je pris ma douche, insistant sur le gel pour le corps aux effluves masculines et me rasai. Je me mis une crème tonifiante et enfilai rapidement des vêtements pris au hasard. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais installé à une table avec Phil et d'autres catcheurs, que je ne vis même pas. Je mangeai peu. Lorsque mon cœur se serra à la vue d'une tartine de Nutella, je me dis que, foutu pour foutu, autant me lâcher. Je me mis donc s'en m'en rendre compte à exploser d'un rire incontrôlable et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Leur insistance ne réussit pas à faire décroître ma folie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me calmai. Cependant, je fus aussitôt saisi d'une envie de pleurer et ma gorge se serra. Je vis Phil se lever pendant que ma vue se troublait. Je lui souris avant de tomber la tête la première dans mon pot de yaourt à la fraise, ronflant de fatigue. Entre deux siestes, je me rendis compte que je faisais, et devrais toujours faire le premier pas. Il ne baissait sa garde que lorsque j'en faisais autant. Il n'avait accepté de me baiser que parce je l'y avais invité. De même, il ne m'avait embrassé furtivement ou s'était autorisé à être gentil que lorsque je l'avais fait. C'était vraiment du donnant-donnant.

La seconde fois où je me réveillai, mon premier réflexe fut de demander l'heure, mon portable et ma photo avec une rapidité impressionnante. Nous devions partir vers une autre ville dans moins de vingt minutes. Il était donc presque quatorze heures. Je me levai énergiquement et Phil me tendit mon portable et ma photo tombée à terre, me félicitant de mon rétablissement. Nous étions retournés dans ma chambre et je fus encore soulagé de voir que mon sac était prêt. Je partis sans demander mon reste. Il fallait que je sorte. Faîtes qu'il aille bien ! Qu'il revienne, qu'il me laisse m'expliquer, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me baise, qu'il me parle, qu'il m'ignore, qu'il me frappe, qu'il aille bien ! L'air frais me revigora et je tapai dans la main de Batista qui passait par là. Nous allions à Chicago et nous voyagerions durant deux heures. Je m'éloignai et cherchai parmi les centaines de personnes présentes. La logique voudrait qu'il s'arrête ici avant de se faire conduire par une limousine privée. S'il n'avait pas prévu que je lui parlerais durant les quelques minutes d'entre-deux. Je me tournai et me retournai plusieurs fois. Puis…

- Mon cœur… Murmurai-je.

Je le vis entrer rapidement dans une limousine. Un immense sourire envahit mon visage lorsque je vis qu'il était sain et sauf et je me dirigeai en courant vers la liste d'inscription. Nous étions tellement nombreux qu'il fallait marquer notre nom sur une liste. Je cherchai fébrilement la fiche où il était noté. « Randy Orton ». Rien que le fait de voir son écriture pressée me réchauffa et je passai mon doigt dessus en inscrivant mon nom. Les personnes m'ayant vu se lancèrent des regards interloqués tandis que je gagnai la limousine. Je me concentrai en tenant la portière, me battant contre moi-même. Contre tous les démons qu'ils m'avaient imposés avec sa vengeance. La peur. La faiblesse. Le doute. Il est à l'intérieur. Randy est à l'intérieur. Je fermai les yeux et entrai.

En pénétrant dans la voiture, je crus que le temps s'était suspendu. Sans oser le regarder ou inspirer, je fermai la portière et remarquai la chaleur suffocante qui y régnait. Je posai mon sac à un mètre devant moi et fondis sur le fauteuil du chauffeur.

- Oups, dis-je d'une voix subtilement menaçante, je viens de faire tomber un billet de cent dollars… Maintenant, je vais fermer la cloison et si elle se rouvre, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous réclamer l'argent qui vient de tomber à vos pieds.

Le chauffeur acquiesça avec un sourire entendu et je fermai la cloison noire, insonorisant ainsi l'arrière de la voiture. Tout aussi rapidement, je regagnai ma place et tournai les yeux vers Randy. Tout ce qu'il me fallait, ce n'était rien qu'une minute. Je m'étonnai de mon manque de réactivité mais en pris pour mon grade lorsque j'inspirai. La chaleur ambiante décuplait l'odeur de miel émanant de son t-shirt moulant. Il était presque étendu sur son siège et avait sa tête penchée contre l'appuie-tête. Je vis aussitôt qu'il portait d'épaisses lunettes noires opaques, et devinai qu'il se reposait. Mais en m'entendant, il s'était agité et je le devinai rouvrant ses yeux instantanément. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur la portière et l'empoigna pour sortir. Tout son corps se levait lorsque je l'attrapai d'une main en me jetant sur sa jambe. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un intense frisson que j'ignorai. J'eus le temps de voir une goutte de sueur perler le long de son cou. Il faisait vraiment chaud.

- Attends ! Suppliai-je en le ramenant le plus doucement possible vers son siège. Pardonne-moi. Je regrette ce que j'ai fais…

Il tourna ses yeux masqués vers la fenêtre. J'enlevai ma main de sa cuisse pour ne pas le brusquer et la remis, hésitant, à côté de moi. Il avala sa salive et osa me regarder. Je fis une moue triste et rata une inspiration sous l'angoisse de le voir partir. Il me cachait le précieux cadeau qu'était ses deux beaux lacs bleus liquides. J'en étais privé, je l'avais trahi.

- Je… Je ne le ferai plus.

Je suffoquais en ouvrant la bouche et plongeai mon regard contrit en lui.

- Je serai tout ce que tu m'ordonnes d'être… un ami, un esclave, un jouet, un amant, un ennemi… Mais je t'en_ supplie_, parle-moi ! Je t'en supplie… je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Répétai-je, accablé.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et je m'approchai légèrement, désespéré. A ce moment-là, le moteur de la limousine se mit en marche, ce qui perturba le silence et me fit monter au visage une bouffée de chaleur. « Reste ! ». Il regarda plusieurs fois mes yeux, mes poings agrippés à la banquette de cuir et mon corps implorant. La voiture démarra sans qu'il n'esquissât un geste et un mirage d'espoir passa dans mes yeux. Je les détournai en grimaçant. Je sentis qu'il me fixait.

- Tu as joui ? demanda-t-il, sec.

- Non.

J'avais répondu sans aucune hésitation, infiniment soulagé qu'il me parlât. Son expression impassible ne changea pas et il enchaîna :

- Dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait.

_Quoi_ ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de me demander. Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui puis ouvris la bouche, la referma, embarrassé.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu lui as fait ! Tonna-t-il en haussant le ton.

Une émotion véritable avait percé de sa voix et elle me transperça tout entier. Il semblait trop las pour la cacher mais attendit avec détermination. J'ouvris la bouche tout en observant un rictus de souffrance sur son visage.

- Je… Elle m'a déshabillé en enlevant son t-shirt et je… je lui ai arraché son haut…

- Plus précis.

Son ordre était assuré. Je sentis la frustration contenue dans sa voix. Il voulait me voir, être là. Je rougis sous la chaleur et le malaise avant de bégayer de plus en plus :

- Quand j'ai vu que la salle n'était pas vide, je suis sorti en m'excusant. Mais… elle… elle m'a rattrapé en me disant de rester et… je me suis laissé faire.

Je m'interrompis en passant ma main sur mon visage.

- Sans que je comprenne, elle m'a enlevé mon haut et s'est collée contre moi. Elle était en maillot de bain. Je n'avais pas bougé mais à un moment j'ai croisé ses yeux et là elle m'a dit que… qu'elle m'attendait depuis un moment. Alors, je… je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai prise par la taille… Merde…Pardonne-moi Randy… Ensuite, je… je…

Je marquai une pause où je détournai le regard de son corps devenu tendu pour respirer. Je n'y arrivai pas, l'air chaud me brûlant la gorge.

- Je me suis approché de son cou et elle m'a caressé le… téton, continuai-je difficilement, de plus en plus gêné. J'ai soupiré puis j'ai senti son parfum. Je n'aimais pas du tout et j'ai repoussé ses cheveux blonds. Elle semblait… très excitée rien qu'avec un souffle dans le cou et m'a murmuré… mon prénom. Alors… j'ai imaginé… je… j'ai pété les plombs et je l'ai plaquée sur le mur le plus proche sans douceur. Elle m'a dit plusieurs fois d'y aller doucement… Mais… je…

J'hésitais à lui parler de lui, à lui avouer que je l'imaginais à la place de Kelly, qu'elle n'était juste qu'un montage de ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse.

- Je n'y arrivais pas. Et quand elle m'a murmuré que… qu'elle me trouvait beau, j'ai… arraché son maillot. Elle s'est frottée contre moi en gémissant et… parti dans ma folie… j'ai… j'ai…

- Continue.

Je commençai vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise de lui raconter ça mais me doutais qu'il me mettait à l'épreuve. Aujourd'hui, j'étais dominé. Si je voulais qu'il me pardonne, il fallait absolument que je me laisse commander sans broncher.

- J'ai attrapé ses seins et je les ai serrés. Avouai-je en n'osant plus le regarder. J'avais oublié comment c'é… elle… elle a réagi et je lui ai léché le cou en la massant fortement. Elle a commencé à crier et… Et là, tu es arrivé. Finis-je, mi-soulagé.

Cependant, j'attendais sa réaction. Il mit deux doigts sur son front pour se masser et expira longuement. Son visage était mouillé de transpiration et je détaillai avidement son t-shirt trempé au niveau de ses pectoraux.

- Et à quel moment tu as pensé à moi au juste ? Questionna-t-il avec reproche.

- Au tout début.

- Menteur !

Il crispa son visage de colère en agitant ses lèvres d'un tic de rancœur. Je m'approchai encore, enfonçant mes mains sur le siège.

- Non ! Je te le jure. Dès le premier instant, quand elle m'a dit de rester !

Je pinçai discrètement les lèvres en réalisant que je venais de lui décrire ce que je voulais de lui. Il ne voulait absolument pas continuer cette histoire, et il le souhaiterait encore moins si j'exigeais quelque chose de lui. Cependant, je continuai de lui assener un regard franc et sincère. Quelque chose changea dans son attitude. Je ne sus dire quoi. Mon corps penché n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui et si j'avais pu le lâcher des yeux, je l'aurais dévoré du regard de son cou humide à ses longues jambes étendues.

- Fais-moi la même chose.

Je restai ébahi quelque secondes. Il me demandait vraiment de… ? Randy me dévisagea et parut me jauger. Ce qu'il vit sembla le conforter dans son impression.

- Tu ne veux plus me toucher maintenant ? demanda-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

- Si, bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. Lui répondis-je aussitôt en réduisant doucement les derniers centimètres me séparant de lui.

Je fis attention de ne faire aucun geste brusque lorsque je me mis en face de lui, penché pour ne pas heurter le plafond. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors, j'installai progressivement mes genoux sur son siège et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je frémis de le sentir enfin contre moi mais me retins de sourire. Je n'étais pas pardonné. Je me réinstallai un peu plus près de lui, ce qui fit frotter nos deux jeans. Ses yeux. J'avais besoin de voir l'expression de ses yeux. Avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable, j'approchai mes doigts de ses lunettes et lui ôtai. Aussitôt, j'eus un sursaut de douleur. Son magnifique regard était strié d'incandescentes rainures, qui emplissaient tout le blanc et une grande partie du doux bleu de ses yeux. Ses paupières étaient également rouges vives, à fleur de peau. Je restai immobile, ne pouvant me détacher de cette vue. La tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Il n'était ni énervé, ni jaloux. Il détourna les yeux, les plissant :

- Je n'arrive plus à me détendre. Expliqua-t-il.

Je ne savais pas si je dus être triste ou heureux qu'il ne puisse s'endormir après m'avoir fait subir sa vengeance. Je me surélevai pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids, et, tournant un peu plus la tête vers la fenêtre, il souffla, plus bas :

- La dernière fois, tu m'as _supplié_ d'arrêter de te baiser. Et le lendemain, tu as couché avec une diva…

Je compris. Depuis le début, il avait cru que, dégoûté de lui, je le trompai pour me satisfaire ailleurs. Je souris discrètement avant de répliquer, révolté :

- Non ! Je t'ai supplié parce que j'avais encore mal de la veille.

- Tu m'as quand même demandé d'arrêter.

- Je ne le ferai plus.

Il me regarda instinctivement. Il semblait apprécier mes promesses mais ajouta, ferme :

- Je ne te ferai plus confiance.

Intérieurement, je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi. Ma fierté ? Mon égo ? Non, c'était plus profond. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Là-dessus, il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa. Je compris que je pouvais commencer. Seulement, au moment où j'allai toucher son t-shirt, il m'attrapa la mâchoire d'une main et la serra. La serra si fort que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait vu ses os se briser. Son visage se contracta de colère mais il ne put cacher la lueur inquiète qui passa dans ses yeux blessés.

- Jure que tu ne toucheras plus à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je ne grimaçai pas sous la douleur, mesurant ses paroles. Nous n'avions pas le même sens des valeurs, alors je demandai :

- Personne… d'autre que… toi ?

Il serra les dents et réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je t'interdis de me tromper le jour où je t'embrasse.

J'acceptai et ne pus réprimer un énorme sourire lorsqu'il eut fermé les yeux de nouveau et penché sa tête en arrière. J'attachai mes bras autour de son cou mais il me mit un coup d'épaule. Je devais faire ce que j'avais fait à Kelly Kelly. C'était une douce torture. D'un côté, je n'avais pas été très loin avec la blonde, je devrais donc me contenter de très peu de lui. Très peu de lui. C'est tout ce que je désirais. En repensant à mes paroles, j'enlevai mon t-shirt humide avec soulagement. Mon odeur se mêla légèrement à la sienne dans la voiture, qui était la seule à émettre un son. Je me retins de lui enlever son haut mais me collai contre lui. Son torse brûlant me carbonisa encore un peu, cependant je ne bougeais pas, trouvant que mourir sur son torse serait délicieux. Sans attendre, je l'enlaçai par la taille fermement. Son visage n'exprimait rien, et je me doutais qu'il tentait de visualiser la scène. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne joua par le rôle de Kelly mais je soupirais de bonne grâce dans son cou. J'étais quasiment sur lui, torse nu, et, si son pardon ne comptait pas plus que ça, je l'aurais déshabillé et sauté. Mais je me relevai doucement et plaquai sans ménagement ses épaules sur le siège. Là, sa tête se releva un peu, et, profitant qu'il ait les yeux fermés, je m'approchai de son visage pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne réagit pas mais tempêta :

- Tu l'as embrassée ?

Je gémis de frustration en m'éloignant de son visage, me remettant sans enthousiasme dans mon rôle. Heureusement, venait le moment où j'avais arraché le haut de la femme. Je glissai donc mes mains qui tenaient ses épaules musclées pour les descendre le long de son t-shirt. Arrivé en bas, je lui fis glisser en sens inverse, me révélant petit à petit son torse. J'écarquillai les yeux au fur et à mesure que se dessinait ses abdos parfaits. Il grimaça lorsque le t-shirt frotta son bras. Je l'enlevai rapidement, ayant oublié l'énorme entaille. Ne pas y aller, m'ordonnai-je. Je jetai le t-shirt quelque part et approchai ma tête de lui. Là, en fermant aussi les yeux, je laissai le contact nouveau de sa peau sur la mienne. Je venais de poser mes doigts sur ses pectoraux trempés. Avec impatience, je les serrai et, si je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, je sentis que je bandais. Une longue goutte de sueur roula sur mon visage et continua jusqu'au bas de mon torse. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et le léchai avec délice en gémissant, puis je posai mon cou moite sur sa nuque et commençai à le masser. Il ne tiqua pas tandis que je le serrai encore et appuyai sur chaque zone de ses muscles. Je m'arrêtai difficilement : nous n'avions pas été plus loin. Je m'allongeai le long de son torse pour compenser mon inactivité et levai les yeux vers lui en grimaçant de douleur. J'attendais le verdict, n'osant pas continuer. Mon membre tendu me compressa encore lorsqu'il autorisa :

- Vas-y.

Sans perdre un instant, le haut de mon corps bondit sur son visage et je l'embrassai férocement. La chaleur ne me permit pas de rester longtemps et je lui déposai un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres avant de descendre vers son cou. A mon grand bonheur, il arrêta de m'ignorer et laissa son corps parler. Randy me donna un grand coup de bassin, je le mordis en signe d'affection. Il haleta, pencha la tête en arrière de plaisir. Je fis glisser mes mains toujours sur son torse dans son dos et caressai chaque muscle tendu du manque de sommeil. Je collai mon nez sous sa mâchoire, le fis glisser tout en m'imprégnant de lui. Je voulais plus que tout ne jamais oublier son odeur. Il se cambra lorsque j'appuyai mon bassin sur lui. Fou, je me reculai pour le contempler. Son corps était toujours arc-bouté sous moi. Ses yeux explosés se laissèrent tenter d'un éclair de désir. Sa bouche, entrouverte, semblait m'appeler pour que je la mordisse. Soudain sérieux, j'attrapai sa ceinture de jean et l'enlevai, tout comme ses boutons et sa braguette. Il haleta d'impatience, toujours dans son étrange position sensuelle. Obsédé de savoir s'il me désirait, je me levai pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer avant de me remettre en place. Lorsque je le vis, honteux, tourner la tête vers un autre endroit, je devinai. Trop excité pour sourire, je découvris qu'il bandait autant que moi. Ma verge commençait d'ailleurs à me faire souffrir et je gémis de douleur. Gémis d'empressement. Je m'étais dépêché de m'étaler sur lui et son membre raide appuyait maintenant à l'entrée de mon rectum, là où il m'avait pris quelques jours plus tôt. Ma respiration se hacha en de brefs soupirs saccadés lorsque je frottai mon pantacourt sur lui, m'enfonçant légèrement sa queue en moi. Je me redressai avant de bouger de façon à bien la sentir puis relevai la tête en arrière. Je l'entendis crier et je devins fou, accélérant les coups secs qui le faisaient presque rentrer en moi. N'en pouvant plus, il me ramena d'une main près de lui. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il mit sa main sous ma mâchoire et la repoussa en arrière. De l'autre, il me tint fermement l'épaule. Je ne le voyais plus et commençai à m'impatienter. Alors, sans que je ne devine son geste, il posa ses lèvres au coin de mon cou. Je me calmai instantanément. Puis, il l'embrassa férocement, avant de le mordre et d'aspirer ma peau. Je criai de plaisir tandis qu'il il maintint sa prise un peu plus fermement. Il accentua la pression et recula sa tête, satisfait. Randy me lâcha; je passai ma main sur mon cou. Il m'avait fait un suçon. Il venait de me marquer. Geste prouvant que je lui appartenais. Et il l'avait fait bien visible, de manière à ce que quiconque tentant de m'approcher fusse averti. Je lui embrassai le torse en signe de soumission mais souris tout contre sa peau. D'un geste rapide, j'attrapai ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse bouger. J'avais moi aussi envie de savoir qu'il était à moi. Je voulais, moi aussi, être sûr qu'il n'irait pas voir ailleurs. Comme une promesse, pensai-je. Alors, je posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur sa peau. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour m'échapper mais je l'ignorai. Lorsque je commençai, il soupira.

- Je ne peux pas. Ma femme le verra. Me rappela-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai, froissé. Cependant, je devais y penser. Je me devais d'accepter qu'il n'était pas à moi.

- Je vais te marquer là où elle ne le verra pas alors…

Je me fis une expression pleine de sous-entendus et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avide. Je souris, descendis mes lèvres doucement contre son torse nu. Elles épousèrent la forme de ses abdos. Sa respiration se stoppa lorsque mes lèvres furent tout près de son sexe et, ravi de mon impression, je bifurquai sur la droite. Je commençai aussitôt à lui faire un suçon dans l'aine doucement. Sa queue me caressa l'oreille et un intense courant électrique me parcourut l'échine. Il émit un long cri de frustration gémi. Je souris mais l'ignorai. Randy me mit volontairement un coup de bassin dans le cou et je perdis ma dernière parcelle de lucidité en aspirant sa peau. Il agrippa la portière de sa main et gesticula inutilement, s'apercevant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il désirait. Il cria. Cinglé de me sentir si près de lui, fou de son corps et aveugle de désir je continuai sans m'occuper de lui. Il frappa un poing sur le fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

- Suce-moi !

Sa supplication résonna jusqu'à mon bas-ventre et je dus enlever mon pantacourt pour soulager la pression qu'exerçait mon membre tendu à l'extrême sur le tissu. J'enlevai aussi mon boxer et soupirai de soulagement. Ses poils de peau s'hérissèrent et je contemplai, ailleurs, le suçon que je lui avais fait. Il n'était pas assez gros : je repris mes succions langoureuses. Randy m'attrapa le visage des deux mains en me ramenant vers lui. Il vit que j'étais dans un état second et m'embrassa pour me faire reprendre pied. Cela eut l'effet inverse et je vis flou, ne pouvant détailler que ses lèvres roses et son regard torturé. Je m'y accrochais. Il m'appliqua un second baiser plus rapide.

- Cena… Suce… moi.

J'entrouvris la bouche et mes yeux s'égarèrent un peu plus. Mon corps réagit, vibra tandis que je me durcis de plaisir. La chaleur embrouilla toute raison et je descendis. Il haletait d'impatience et semblait se taire avec difficulté. Je me mis à genoux devant lui. Et là, j'eus un instant de lucidité. J'allais sucer la bite de Randy Orton. Le sentiment de honte fut vite dissous sous mon envie. Il semblait vraiment impatient que je commence. Je caressai sa cuisse de ma tête puis l'avertis en bafouillant :

- Je… ne l'ai… jamais… fait…

Ces paroles déclenchèrent une vague de plaisir en lui et il contracta le visage, attendant quelques secondes. Je me redressai et m'avançai, frémissant. Il banda ses abdos. Je lui adressai un dernier regard avant de passer ma main entre ses cuisses. Alors, j'enroulai ma main autour sa queue rougie de désir. Je me sentis idiot, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre. J'imaginai ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir puis, lentement, j'approchai ma bouche et passa ma langue sur le bout de son membre. Aussitôt, il s'agrippa à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et contracta tous ses muscles. Il ferma les paupières à l'extrême en pinçant les lèvres. De mon côté, je me raidissais et hurlai presque de plaisir. Maladroit, je fis quelques coups de langues avant qu'il ne puisse retenir un coup de bassin qui me fit avaler sa queue. Je jouis aussitôt, ému. Il le devina et ouvrit les yeux, haletant. Je fermis les miens quelques secondes, dégustant l'orgasme, avant de passer ma main sur le ventre de Randy en suçotant son membre. Il cria, griffa les sièges. Ensuite, je fis passer ma langue tout autour de sa verge vibrante en en massant la base de ma main. J'enlevai ma bouche, embrassai amoureusement son gland. Je vis toute sa peau s'hérisser et, hésitant, j'arrêtai pour m'occuper de ses bourses. Je les effleurai de mes lèvres et vis Randy se prendre la tête dans les mains en étouffant de son mieux un hurlement. Je continuai de les parcourir très délicatement avant de donner de très légers coups de langues dessus. Je glissai ma langue jusqu'en dessous de son membre raide et m'attardai sur cette zone très érogène. Piégé, il ne pouvait se cambrer sous peine de se faire mal et il dut rester immobile tandis que je frottai mes lèvres contre sa peau. Je me relevai. Mes gestes étaient malhabiles et j'observai honteusement Randy. Il claqua sa tête contre le dossier en voyant mon regard et gémis d'impatience. Je m'exécutai et mis sa queue dans ma bouche. Là, j'effectuai de timides va-et-vient et observai sa réaction. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, m'encouragea en secouant la tête. Une boule de bonheur se forma au creux de mon ventre et j'accélérai légèrement. Mes lèvres effleurèrent encore et encore son membre, qui se durcissait un peu plus à chaque passage. Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, j'accélérai brusquement, en allant un peu plus loin. J'entendis Randy soupirer plusieurs fois. Ensuite, je passai ma langue en même temps à chaque aller-retour. Je sortis rapidement ma bouche avant de lécher sa verge de tout son long. Plusieurs fois. Ma vue se troubla de folie. Il changea ses appuis et serra ceux-ci du plus fort possible en rejetant son crâne contre l'appuie-tête. Je lui mis un dernier coup de langue avant de poser mes lèvres au sommet de son gland. Je haletai et mon souffle brûlant rendit l'atmosphère encore plus insoutenable. Son visage et son corps étaient dégoulinants d'eau. Puis, je me mis lentement à exercer de faibles pressions de ma bouche. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de ses cris de plaisir, de ses halètements. Je descendis ma bouche sur lui et aspirait de plus en plus sa queue. Il se cambra de plaisir, je m'enfonçai en lui. Je gémis et accélérai. Je pompais littéralement son membre, sentant le sang affluer en son bout. Il était de plus en plus dur, je dus appuyer mes mains sur son ventre pour ne pas perdre les pédales. Je me rendis compte que je n'entendais plus Randy. Je levai les yeux et vis qu'il avait fermé les siens. Il était quasiment en transe. Je pompai encore son sexe de plus en plus fortement. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et me regarda, gêné.

- A… Arrête… Je vais…

A l'écoute de sa voix grave, je fermai étroitement les yeux de plaisir et accélérai encore, refusant d'arrêter, mon corps se pliant sous la force des émotions. Je caressai son abdomen et il se courba à l'extrême. Ma bouche exerçant une pression sur son sexe, il hurla de jouissance et eut un orgasme. Son sperme coula le long de mon visage, tout contre mes lèvres. Au bord du délice, je passai mes doigts sur ma figure, lapai le liquide avidement. Quand je fus nettoyé, je vis qu'il lui en restait sur lui et suçai sa queue pour récupérer chaque goutte. Chaque perle blanche du nectar qu'avait été cet instant. Je rouvris les yeux et, les bras tremblants sous l'effort, je me hissai à son niveau. Ses yeux clos n'enlevaient rien à son sourire rêveur.

- Wow. Souffla-t-il, impressionné.

La bouffée d'air fruité qu'il m'envoya développa mon regard fiévreux. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, et je faillis être ébloui par leur nouvel éclat. Il avoua avec un demi-sourire à crever :

- C'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie.

Je me sentis rougir et l'air me parut encore moins respirable. Je regardai par la fenêtre teintée et n'aperçus pas le regard tendre qu'il m'adressa. Lorsque je le regardai de nouveau, ses yeux clignotèrent. Il semblait désormais lutter contre la fatigue et la chaleur semblait l'engourdir. Me rappelant qu'il était exténué, je n'hésitai pas à attraper mon t-shirt à terre et à le mettre sur la banquette de cuir. Il me regarda faire, mi-surpris, mi-endormi. Je me mis à sa hauteur, le saisit derrière le cou et au niveau des jambes. Ensuite, j'allongeai doucement son corps nu sur la banquette. J'étais au-dessus de lui et lui souris. Randy passa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me demanda, clignant toujours de ses paupières à fleur de peau :

- Tu as joui au moins ?

Je fus touché de son attention, d'autant plus que je venais de le retrouver. Mon Randy. Mais pas entièrement.

- J'ai adoré. Je pourrais te le faire nuit et jour, si tu veux.

Un début de sourire souleva sa pommette et il rétorqua, hautain :

- Ca tombe bien… c'est ce que tu vas faire.

Il blottit son corps un peu mieux sur son lit de fortune. Dans ma bouche, je tournai ma langue. J'avais les échos de son membre en moi et ma langue semblait en réclamer encore. Je la tirai pour la détendre. Randy me dévisagea et j'expliquai :

- Je te sens toujours dans ma bouche…

Je souris et il rit légèrement, plutôt content. Ses yeux semblèrent aller plus vers le monde des rêves que dans cette voiture surchauffée de sueur et j'inclinai la tête de côté, attendri.

- Dors, le rassurai-je, je suis là, je reste avec toi.

Soulagé, il ferma les yeux. J'humidifiai mes lèvres en passant ma langue dessus avant de lui embrasser les paupières pour soulager la brûlure. Je le massai quelques secondes comme ça et me relevai.

- Je ne te fais toujours pas… Murmura-t-il, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Cependant, lorsque je voulus me lever, je vis qu'il se cramponnait fermement à mon boxer. J'attendis de longues minutes en le contemplant. J'avais le privilège d'être parmi ceux devant lesquels il s'endormait. J'appréciais à sa juste valeur ce geste et souris. Il était vraiment à tomber, nu, me serrant de son poing endormi. A contre-cœur, je dégageai sa main et décidai de mettre de l'ordre. Je nettoyais d'abord les traces de sperme restantes sur le siège puis ouvris très légèrement les fenêtres afin qu'un peu d'air frais puisse passer. Aussitôt, j'eus peur du choc thermique et mis son boxer à mon bel athlète. Je lui cherchai une nouvelle tenue semblable dans son sac, pour qu'il ait des habits propres, lui enfilai. Il ne broncha pas, trop exténué. J'en profitai pour faire de même et veillai à fermer les fenêtres à chaque stop et chaque feu rouge, préférant éviter le regard des curieux. Je profitai également de son sommeil pour m'approcher de son énorme entaille au bras. Que j'avais provoqué. Je fixai le sol rageusement à cette pensée et détaillai la plaie. Elle était longue, profonde et commençait à s'infecter. Empli de remord, je pris une crème dans ma valise et le soignai. Enfin, je sortis une bouteille d'eau et lavai sa figure bouillante. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de route. Je ne dormis pas, bien que je fusse moi aussi fatigué. Je devais veiller à ce qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Pour passer le temps, je sortis son portable et consultai ses messages. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait gardé tous mes sms, et en fus flatté. Même si je me sentais maintenant idiot d'avoir insisté à ce point ces derniers jours. Je les effaçai, conscient qu'il prenait un risque. Puis, fatalement, nous arrivâmes. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé et le chauffeur venait de s'arrêter. Je lui fus reconnaissant d'attendre un peu sans ouvrir la cloison. Je me penchai au-dessus de Randy, regrettant déjà de le réveiller. Il semblait toujours aussi perturbé. Je lissai de mon doigt les rides d'inquiétudes de son front et murmurai :

- Bébé, réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, paniqué. Il ne semblait pas me voir.

- Je suis là, on se calme.

Je souris et il m'obéit en m'apercevant. Je lui expliquai qu'on était arrivé et il amorça un geste pour se frotter les yeux.

- Non ! Grondai-je, touche pas, je viens de mettre de la crème.

Il haussa les sourcils et se releva. Il vit sa tenue, la limousine propre et ses affaires prêtes. D'une voix hébétée d'épuisement, il demanda :

- Je dois y aller ?

Je hochai la tête. Il se leva, las et attrapa son sac. Au dernier moment, quand il fut près de la portière, je ne pus me retenir.

- Je suis quoi Orton ? Un ami ? Un esclave ? Un jouet, un amant, un ennemi ?

Il se figea un centième de seconde. Puis, il brisa :

- Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es même pas sur la liste.

Toujours sans me regarder, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Devais-je donc me contenter de ce scénario ? Toujours te voir partir, toujours devoir souffrir ? Devrais-je encore longtemps cacher ma souffrance, parce que j'étais un homme ? « _Tu n'es rien. _» Tu vois, Randy… Ce que j'ai fais, je ne le ferai jamais qu'à toi. Je l'ai fait car, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que cela te ferait m'aimer. J'ai sucé un mec. Mais c'était _toi_. _C'était toi_, merde ! Randy… pourquoi te plais-tu tant à ravager mon cœur ?

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	15. An instant hidden from the world

_Randy… Pourquoi te plais-tu tant à ravager mon c_œ_ur ? _

* * *

La WWE était largement réveillée. J'étais, pour ma part, allongé sur mon lit, en boxer. Je tournai et retournai ma tête de chaque côté. Plusieurs fois. Maints essais pour penser à autre chose plus tard, je tapai rageusement mon matelas du poing. Nous étions lundi à présent, et la scène de la voiture ne remontait qu'à la veille. La fin de la soirée s'était déroulée normalement. « _Je suis quoi Orton ?_ » La phrase semblait ne pas vouloir quitter mon cerveau, mon corps. Comme si ma conscience m'imposait d'y réfléchir. « Rien. Rien. Il ne représente rien » se répétait une partie plus grossière de mon esprit. Soudain, un écran noir me brouilla la vue et je gémissais d'épuisement. J'allais encore apercevoir la scène. Je fus de nouveau projeté avec violence dans la voiture. Les sons se décuplèrent encore, de plus en plus forts à chaque cri. Je revis en quelques secondes son sourire, jusqu'au moment où il était descendu à genoux sur le sol. Là, la scène s'accéléra brutalement. Brûlant, je remontai mes jambes sur mon lit et m'écrasai le visage des deux mains. L'écran eut quelques tressautements, puis je vis Cena me lancer un dernier regard craintif avant de passer sa langue chaude sur moi. Ma réaction fut la même que la veille. Un zoom rapide et brutal me concentra sur sa tête lorsqu'il avait observé, embarrassé, si j'aimais sa manière de me sucer. Seigneur, c'était un vrai dieu des fellations ! Je me pris la tête dans les mains en priant pour que mes flashs s'arrêtent et me frappai le front du poing comme un dément. Mais le souvenir reprit de plus belle, et je ne distinguai plus que ses yeux infiniment bleus. Son visage honteux. Son ardeur à téter ma queue. Son envie de me faire plaisir. Je donnai un coup de bassin réflexe dans le vide et me levai précipitamment, sans m'en rendre compte. Je fis une sorte de sourire, celui que je commençais à faire lorsqu'il était là. Je l'avais vraiment trouvé mignon hier. Cela m'avait étonné, excité même. Je l'avais aussi remarqué lorsque nous étions tous les deux au self-service. Une petite partie de moi déplorait qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps comme ça. Et l'autre s'en réjouissait, devinant que je me bêtifierai à l'extrême en permanence. J'étais d'ailleurs heureux qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la scène, craignant qu'il ne retourne mon geste câlin, point faible, contre moi. Je soupirai en voyant l'heure - dix huit heures - et pris une douche glacée pour ramener mon corps à la réalité. «_ Je suis quoi Orton ?_ ». Je l'avais encore blessé, pensai-je, hier. Un sentiment - le remord ? - vint me tarauder, lorsque j'imaginai ce qu'il avait conclu de ma phrase. « _Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es même pas sur la liste._ ». Trop fier, je ne l'avais évidemment pas continuée. Mais continuer comment ? Il n'était ni un ennemi, nonobstant son inconscient pouvoir à me détruire, ni un esclave, ni un jouet et encore moins un ami. Je ne le considérai pas comme un jouet, étant moi-même le jouet du destin et esclave de sentiments incontrôlables. Un amant ? Non. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme ça. Je trouvais que le titre dégradait son statut. Bien évidemment, si je lui avais dit, il aurait esquissé un de ses sourires niais pour tirer une conclusion dont il a le secret. Je sortis de la douche et appelai les Priceless, une serviette autour du corps. Ils arrivèrent presque instantanément. Je mis un boxer devant eux, pas pudique le moins du monde et leur demandai de mettre de l'huile sur ma sublime personne. Ils s'exécutèrent et je les laissai en plan dès qu'ils eurent finis.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, je repensai aussi à quelque chose qui ne me surprenait que maintenant : s'il avait pensé à moi dès que la diva avait parlé, même s'il m'avait imaginé à sa place, pourquoi avait-il été plus loin avec elle ? Il aurait pu s'arrêter et venir me rejoindre… Je passai devant le panneau d'affichage des combats de ce soir, et observai mon emploi du temps. Il serait peut-être temps que je sache contre qui je devais perdre ou gagner, le show commençant dans cinq minutes. Randy Orton vs MVP; vainqueur : Randy Orton. Parfait. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au sien. John Cena vs Shelton Benjamin; vainqueur: Shelton Benjamin. Comment ? Cena allait perdre contre le Gold Standard ? Je haussai les sourcils puis me dirigeai vers la loge de John, souhaitant lui demander des explications sur la diva. Se rendrait-il compte que je faisais un énorme pas vers lui ? J'atteignis une porte avec écrit sur une feuille « John Cena - Loge » et l'ouvris sans frapper. Au loin, un combat commençait à faire rage. Je vérifiai que personne ne me regardait et entrai. Aussitôt, je remarquai quelque chose: rien. En effet, l'absence de son odeur particulière me renseigna sur sa non-présence avant que j'eusse fini de me retourner. La lumière était allumée mais je doutais fort qu'il soit passé par ici. Cependant, en face du miroir, posée sur la table qui servait généralement au maquillage des nos jolies catcheuses, une enveloppe blanche était posée. Je m'approchais et vis que quelque chose était écrit à la main. « N'oublie pas. » Je fis une moue surprise et ouvris l'enveloppe sans aucune gêne. J'en sortis une photo imprimée sur papier glacé. Je la retournai pour la voir. Le choc me pétrifia sur place.

Je ne sus combien de temps je restai immobile, puis clignai des yeux. Comment ? Je tenais dans les mains une photo de moi et John. Le cliché prouvant que je l'avais serré dans mes bras à la cantine, une semaine plus tôt. Comment était-ce… ? Qui avait bien pu prendre cette photo ? Le silence mental qui suivit me révéla l'évidence lorsque la voix des commentateurs me parvint :

- Le Gold Standard Shelton Benjamin est littéralement en train de détruire le champion du monde poids lourd en titre !

Mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la photo. Quel idiot ! Mais quel _Idiot_ ! Je sortis en courant de sa loge et me dirigeai vers les écrans backstages où les catcheurs pouvaient observer les matchs. Je vis CM Punk, l'ignorai. La caméra montrait la tête satisfaite de l'adversaire de John. Elle recula et je vis ce dernier dans le coin du ring, la tête contractée de douleur. J'étais prêt à parier que Shelton le faisait chanter. Et lui avait décidé de protéger notre secret en échange de son titre. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il aurait pu faire casser mon mariage ou se vanter de l'avoir sauvé… Shelton lui envoya un coup de poing magistral et John passa par-dessus la troisième corde, sous les cris dépités des fans. Depuis quand se souvenait-il de la scène du self au juste ? Je retins un cri d'encouragement en le voyant remonter difficilement, ne sachant évaluer s'il simulait la souffrance ou non. Lorsque je le vis tomber de nouveau, je ne pus rester plus longtemps et m'élançai de l'autre côté du stade, vers l'entrée des catcheurs. Je serais prêt s'il arrivait quelque chose. Je croisai un groupe de _Heel_ qui m'apostropha:

- Orton ! Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on doit y aller !

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers eux. Ils étaient cinq : Chris Jericho, Charlie Haas, The Miz, Edge et Jack Swagger, tous plus ou moins des personnes le haïssant. Je fis mine d'être intéressé et écoutai :

- Tu viens bien pour éclater l'autre tafiole de Cena ? Shelton nous a demandé d'attendre la fin du match, il a prévu de faire intervenir tous les _Heel_. Tu nous rejoints ?

Et merde ! Il était maintenant à six contre un. Contre deux. Il faut que je réduise le nombre, pensai-je aussitôt. La phrase que sortit Jack Swagger m'enleva la dernière goutte de culpabilité que j'aurai pu avoir à renier mon « clan » :

- On va lui péter sa sale gueule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit défiguré !

Mon coup de poing partit tout seul et j'explosai bruyamment le nez de Swagger, qui tomba en entraînant un autre catcheur dans sa chute. Je marchai sur les doigts de celui-ci et mis un coup de coude à Charlie Haas, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il tituba, gêna ceux qui se dirigeaient vers moi. Je ne fis aucune différence entre les cinq hommes, enchaînant les coups de genoux violents et les prises d'arts martiaux. Je coulai autour du bras d'un homme, et je pensai que ce fût Edge, avant de le lui attraper et de lui retourner dans le dos. Tout le monde à terre, je pris le temps de le relever le plus haut possible, sous les cris plaintifs de mon ex-coéquipier. D'une voix hargneuse, je leur enjoignis :

- Je vous interdis de toucher à Cena !

Puis je le lâchai et le poussai sur le tas. Je fis quelques pas en arrière puis me retournai lorsque j'entendis :

- Oh mon dieu ! Shelton a dû lui casser le bras !

Je jurai et courus en hurlant rapidement au mécanicien de lancer mon thème d'entrée.

Lorsque je fus visible, la foule me hua, croyant que je venais achever leur champion. Je ralentis, laissant à Shelton le temps de voir la haine qu'exprimait mon visage. Il ne vit pas qu'elle lui était destinée et il donna un coup de _sledgehammer_ dans le ventre de John. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé.

« **All designed to keep you safe** - _Tout était destiné à te protéger_ »

Je me remis aussitôt en marche, effectuant chaque pas aussi lentement que serait la froideur avec laquelle je me vengerai.

« **But when rules start getting broken **- _Mais quand les règles commencent à être cassées _»

« **You start questioning your faith** - _Tu commences à mettre ta foi en doute_ »

Shelton leva enfin les yeux du pauvre corps meurtri de Cena et me détailla. Il commença à reculer.

«** I have a voice that is my savior** - _J'ai une voix qui est mon sauveur_ »

John Cena leva des yeux perdus vers moi et je grimaçai de rage. Soudain, Shelton se joua de mes menaces et attrapa sa jambe pour le tirer loin de moi. Il ne me restait plus que quelques mètres et je les finis en courant tandis qu'un coup de marteau sur la tête évanouit le champion du monde. Lorsque, pressé, il abattit une ultime fois l'arme, j'étais en dessous et le bloquait du bras.

« **Hates to love and loves to hate** - _Détester aimer et aimer détester_ »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je le lui renvoyai dans la tête. Il recula sous l'impact et j'attrapai John d'un bras pour le relever. Je le collai contre moi.

«** I see heroes dying** - _Je vois des héros mourir_ »

Sa tête pendait lamentablement, inconsciente, et je dus la maintenir d'une main contre mon épaule.

- Oups. Fis-je, découvrant ma gaffe.

J'étais maintenant étroitement collé à lui. Mes bras lui entouraient le torse et mon bassin appuyait sur son pantacourt. Son dos nu en sueur n'arrangea rien et, en fermant les yeux une seconde, je me sentis bander. Il reprit connaissance en sentant ma queue se dresser contre lui et jura. Je perçus la pression des yeux des fans sur nous alors que Shelton reprenait ses esprits. Cena fit rouler ses muscles dorsaux pour se détendre mais je grimaçai lorsqu'ils massèrent ma peau surchauffée. Je bandai davantage.

« **I taste the blood that's drying** - _Je goûte le sang qui est séché_ »

A présent, je ne pouvais plus bouger sous peine que tout le monde me voit comme ça. Je pensais vaguement à ma femme, qui me verrait bander en serrant The Champ. C'était une position plutôt inconfortable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Me souffla sa voix, concentrée.

Je ne savais pas. Par solidarité, il ne bougeait pas, mais je me doutais que de toute façon, il ne courrait pas loin vu ce qu'il venait de se prendre sur le crâne. Un vent de panique se souleva dans ma tête lorsque l'incroyable se produisit. Le courant se coupa. Sans perdre un instant, je poussai John en le soutenant toujours d'un bras placé devant son torse. Nous descendîmes entre les cordes et alors qu'il amorça un geste pour aller vers la sortie, je le poussais sous le ring. « On n'a pas le temps » murmurai-je, mais je ne sus pas s'il m'entendit sous les hurlements de protestations provenant d'au-dessus de nous.

* * *

« **They tell me things that I will do** - _Elles me montrent des choses que je ferai_ »

La musique de Randy continua cependant et je compris que la coupure n'était pas accidentelle. Il me poussa encore plus au centre et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Hornswoggle, le nain irlandais qui habitait en-dessous du ring. Je ne le vis pas et n'y pensais plus lorsque Randy se mit au-dessus de moi, à quatre pattes. Il leva la tête en haletant rapidement, tentant d'écouter si notre échappée avait été discrète. Il était venu, pensai-je idiotement. Il venait quasiment de renier sa carrière pour venir m'aider. Une chaleur se diffusa dans mon corps et elle me brûla le bras que Shelton avait amoché. Je me le tins et Randy baissa la tête pour me regarder.

- Crétin !

Ses traits brouillés par l'obscurité n'exprimait pas la colère, seulement une profonde exaspération. Il approcha son visage du mien et je finis les quelques centimètres nous séparant pour l'embrasser. Je fus soulagé de pouvoir enfin gouter à ses lèvres douces et sèches. Nous passâmes rapidement la vitesse supérieure et j'accrochai mes doigts à son dos huilé tandis qu'il forçait l'entrée de ma bouche. Je l'entrouvris. Il passa sa langue entre mes lèvres et la tourna avidement autour de la mienne. Je l'entendais inspirer fortement, de manière saccadée. Il pressa ses lèvres et mit fin au baiser sous ma frustration la plus totale.

- Pourquoi tu as continué avec Kelly Kelly ?

Là encore, je ne ressentis pas de haine, mais de la curiosité. Cela m'avait paru étrange qu'il ne m'interrogea pas avant. Pourquoi ? En y réfléchissant, je le savais dès le début. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de déceler un sentiment, que je cachai aussitôt.

- Pour la même raison que tu ne m'as pas parlé de la photo ? Devina-t-il.

Je restai immobile. Sa voix était encourageante alors je m'expliquai :

- Ca va te paraître idiot…

- Ca, c'est sûr.

Je souris en pensant que je venais de l'attirer en dessous d'un ring, où nous étions coincés. La lumière avait dû se rallumer car je vis un peu mieux son visage. Un rai de lumière rasait le sol dans toutes les directions, convergeant vers nous. Je choisis la franchise.

- Je… Commençai-je, un peu mal à l'aise de me livrer, j'ai eu peur. J'ai d'abord tellement crains que tu me laisses tomber en voyant la photo que je me suis juré de ne pas te la … Pour Kelly, j'étais angoissé de l'inverse. Tu commençais… à être gentil et, intérieurement, j'ai paniqué, ne sachant plus comment me comporter avec toi. Je… ne savais pas si tu jouais un rôle, ou si… tu voulais… aller plus loin.

Un poids se souleva de ma poitrine. J'avais enfin l'esprit tranquille : je lui avais parlé. C'était la première fois que nous parlions sentiments et j'attendais sa réplique en ignorant le pressentiment qu'il me rejetterait. Il répondit un peu à côté mais semblait préoccupé, perplexe.

- Ca t'a angoissé que je sois comme ça ?

Je vis que ma réponse dépendrait de son comportement à venir et me redressai sur les coudes, cherchant mes mots.

« **They show me things I'll do to you** - Elles me montrent des choses que je te ferai »

Trop près de son visage pour me retenir, je lui lapai la mâchoire d'un coup de langue et l'attrapai des deux mains. Je le retournai rapidement au sol, me mis au-dessus de lui. Il ne se laissa pas distraire.

- … Au début… avant de me rendre compte que j'adorais ça.

Ma réponse parut l'embarrasser car il me lâcha du regard pour tourner la tête sur le côté. Il pinça les lèvres. Alors, souriant, je m'approchai de lui et lui murmurai :

- Tu es trop chou.

Il me foudroya du regard.

- Je ne suis pas « chou » ! Rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans sa virilité.

Décidément, il était irrésistible. Je sentis son membre tendu étriqué dans son boxer contre ma cuisse et sa voix une octave plus basse que la normale me fit fantasmer. Mes lèvres abordèrent son oreille lorsque je chuchota i:

- Si tu l'es. Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu fais des trucs comme ça…

J'entendis qu'il avalait sa salive bruyamment et il haleta en tournant sa tête davantage, loin de moi. Il laissa s'installer un silence hésitant. Puis, il susurra :

- Ce n'est pas moi le plus craquant des deux…

Mon ventre se retourna. Je me relevai, juste assez pour le contempler. Cela sembla le gêner et je devinai qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que je le voie. La surprise de son aveu câlin me fit atrocement plaisir et je le savourai quelques instants. Puis, je lui fondis dessus. J'embrassai son cou, déposant un sourire à chaque endroit. Il commença à gémir sous mon insistance et j'enlevai mon pantacourt, excité. Il m'aida en arrachant ma ceinture. Je me fis plus pressé, et il me suivit en courbant son corps contre le mien, agrippant mon dos d'une main. Je clignai des yeux pour reprendre pied, en vain. Une folie nommée désir s'empara de moi, de nous. Il protesta :

- Pas ici…

Mais je vis qu'il le fit plus pour la forme car il enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau alors que je ramenais de force son bassin à terre. Je passai mes doigts sur sa taille fine et musclée. Il répondit en léchant mes pectoraux. J'eus un cri étouffé de plaisir, et il répéta, d'une voix sensuellement rauque :

- _Elles me montrent des choses que je te ferai_…

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ma croupe, qu'il serra fiévreusement. Muet de bonheur devant chaque geste qu'il faisait, je relevai la tête vers le plafond qui nous écrasait l'un contre l'autre. Il mordit mon cou, impatient, mordit mon cœur, aveuglément. Je sentis mon membre se durcir et je gémis de douleur. Alors, je baissai les yeux vers les siens et lui avoua mon empressement :

- Je veux te baiser.

Te faire mien. Te faire l'amour. Je me contentai de cette phrase badine qu'il accepta. Cependant, il décida de m'exciter encore plus car il releva sa jambe contre moi, mettant en contact son genou avec mon membre. Je laissai tomber ma tête avec un halètement très sonore et il claqua des dents, sauvage. Puis, il fit bouger son genou sur mon sexe raide. Je vis flou quelques instants. Randy augmenta au fur et à mesure la cadence et je poussai des cris d'orgasme de plus en plus rapprochés. Son genou huilé m'humidifia encore de chaleur avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Insatisfait, je gémis. Il resta le regard fixé sur mon corps courbé en deux contre le bas du sien, dévorant mon visage relevé dans une mimique quémandeuse. Quand je vis qu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, je ne pus me réfréner et commençai à me mouvoir sur lui pour me soulager. Je me frottai sur sa jambe comme un chien en chaleur et accélérai, affamé. Chaque passage sur sa peau humide m'excita davantage et je tins son genou à deux mains pour m'astiquer plus brutalement contre lui. Dans un état second, j'entendis sa voix pousser un râle de plaisir et j'augmentai encore la vitesse, prenant chaque allée comme une pénétration violente. Je ne fis aucun bruit, à part les courts cris rauques que ma gorge laissait échapper. Je brossai vulgairement tout mon bassin contre sa jambe, de plus en plus vite. Ma queue devint rouge vive sous les frottements répétés et je ne pus continuer plus longtemps. Voyant que, secrètement, il n'attendait que ça, je relevai la seconde jambe de Randy avant d'empoigner fermement ses hanches. Sans lui donner le temps d'une inspiration, j'enfonçai mon membre dur en lui, et il hurla.

« **I see darkness falling** - _Je vois l'obscurité tomber_ »

Son cri fut couvert par une voix expliquant notre disparition, par sa chanson que personne n'avait coupée. Je me mis à genoux et souleva son bassin pour bien le positionner. Puis, je lui donnai un nombre incalculable de coups. Je le pénétrai rageusement, pris d'une frénésie meurtrière. Le visage contracté, je regardai quand même le sien : il était totalement comblé, adorant apparemment le sexe brutal. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'extase avant qu'il ne crie de douleur, sous mon coup prodigieux. Ses yeux embués de désir s'ouvrirent sur moi et il mordit sa lèvre. Vacillant de plaisir, je me rapprochai de son corps pour lui donner de brefs coups saccadés. Il se courba, détourna les yeux. Je continuais mes va-et-vient rapides que son corps suivait par à-coups. Je ne supportai pas de ne pas le voir et l'appelai:

- Randy !

Ses yeux se troublèrent et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour gémir. Il tourna son visage sublimé par la passion vers moi et nous criâmes au même moment, instantanément, lorsque nous nous vîmes.

« **I hear voices calling** -_ J'entends des voix appeler_ »

Je baissai les yeux et vis son membre tendu vers moi. Lorsqu'il aperçut mon regard envieux, il haleta, gémit, cria, fou. Alors, mon bassin ralentit le rythme avant que je ne plonge vers sa queue. Je lui appliquai juste un doux coup de langue mais le vis se tordre dans tous les sens de plaisir. J'avais deviné juste. Je pris sa queue entre les mains et m'installai de façon à pouvoir continuer à être en lui. Lorsqu'il gémit sous l'attente, je me dépêchai de sucer son gland avant de lui donner un énorme coup de hanche qui remonta son bassin. Il se tint la tête entre les mains. Sous le ring, résonnèrent alors des murmures de mon nom. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour éviter que je l'entende, il semblait incapable de s'arrêter de le dire. Seulement, les mots lévitèrent autour de son corps nu, de son odeur formidable, de mon cœur.

- _Cena_…_ Cena_…_ Cena_… _CENA !_

J'ouvris la bouche tout en contractant mes muscles sous l'énorme dose de plaisir. Ma verge dure grandit encore en lui sous ses halètements. A bout, je dus le sortir de ma bouche. Je me redressai en lui et nous jouîmes en même temps, hurlant de délivrance. Je retombai sur lui, épuisé. Avec regrets, j'enlevai mon membre avec douceur. Randy était en sueur et sa poitrine se soulevait à rythme irrégulier. Comme moi. Je ne bougeais pas de son torse, la tête calée entre ses pecs. Je me donnais du courage en me disant que s'il me repoussait, je lui dirais qu'on était trop serré pour bouger. Je dégustais donc l'orgasme, mon souffle caressant sa poitrine.

Nous écoutâmes quelques instants ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, à moins de cinquante centimètres au-dessus de nous. Des bruits nous firent comprendre qu'un autre match avait débuté.

- Je me dois de le dire, avoua Randy en levant la tête, s'habillant du demi-sourire séducteur que j'affectionnais, tu baises vraiment comme un dieu.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent contre son torse et je ris légèrement, gêné. Je lui embrassai le téton, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'adore quand tu me prends.

Je levai des yeux timides vers lui, sans quitter sa peau. Il prit un air frimeur et je souris, satisfait. Il ne m'avait pas encore repoussé. Je regardai son joli tient mat qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres roses bonbons. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il me fasse l'amour, un jour. J'avais besoin de plus. Un affreux et terrible gouffre de lui. Il contracta ses pecs, toujours flatté.

- Bon ça va, arrête de te la jouer maintenant. Fis-je, railleur.

Il arrêta aussitôt, vexé et je ris. Dehors, les cris des fans semblaient insouciants.

- Comment tu vas faire, pour Shelton ?

Je soupirai. Il finit :

-… Sachant que j'ai dégommé cinq de ses petits copains.

- Ah.

En effet, ça compliquait - encore plus - la situation. Mais je ne me plaignis pas, car, s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je me doutais qu'il avait ça pour me protéger. Cependant, je n'insistai pas sur ce point, cédant sous l'anxiété qu'il me rejette.

- Je vais lui donner mon titre en mains propres, devant les caméras. Tant pis si ça ne fait pas trop « Champ », mais si tu es au courant, c'est qu'il a des doubles de la photo, non ?

- Oui, elle était posée dans ta loge.

- C'est la même que celle que j'ai ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est celle où je…

Sa voix se perdit. Je le regardai en lui faisant un sourire faussement innocent.

- Où tu… ?

Il détourna les yeux.

- …où je t'embrasse.

- Oui, c'est bien celle-là… Répondis-je, réfrénant mon envie de le serrer contre moi. Dommage, j'aurais fait la collection !

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Si tu veux, je te passe ma carte de Slam Attack. J'ai 100 points d'attaque.

J'explosai de rire puis le nargua, joueur :

- J'en ai 110.

- Quoi ? Ils t'en ont mis plus qu'à moi ?

Il semblait choqué mais ses yeux étaient rieurs. Je m'en réjouis et remis ma tête sur son torse.

- Bon, commença-t-il après quelques secondes - et je trouvais touchant qu'il dise ça -, c'est pas que j'ai envie de casser le moment mais… Comment on sort?

- …Tu as le choix. Soit on attend la fin du show comme deux benêts… Soit on ouvre la trappe qui est juste en dessous de toi et on rejoint la sortie.

Je me redressai au-dessus de lui et il se poussa en gémissant de douleur. D'un geste de réconfort, je lui caressai la nuque. Puis, quand il se retourna pour comprendre mon geste, j'ouvris la trappe et sautai à l'intérieur. Je tombai dans une sorte de couloir souterrain où, malheureusement, nous devrions ramper. Je pensai à Randy qui venait juste de se faire mettre et ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il me demanda du regard ce que j'avais, je lui expliquai :

- Désolé, t'es pas au bout de ta peine…

Il comprit et soupira en s'engageant dans le tunnel derrière moi. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à une bouche d'égout qui donnait sur l'extérieur et je la défonçai sans ménagement. Je laissai Randy sortir sans l'aider, ne le connaissant que trop bien. La nuit était tombée et personne ne traînait dans les environs. Je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'il était en boxer. Une fois sorti, il me fit face quelques secondes, semblant chercher quelque mot d'au revoir. Je n'hésitai pas et l'amenai à moi en le tirant par le bras, ce qui le pencha. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, je posai ma bouche sur ses lèvres. Mais il se dégagea aussitôt en me repoussant, mauvais. Alors qu'il allait m'engueuler, je levai les bras en signe d'entendement et soupirai.

- Non, on la refait.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et je m'approchai doucement de lui. Nous étions maintenant presque collés l'un contre l'autre, presque. Il recula instinctivement sa tête pour éviter que je ne lui prenne la bouche. Mais je souris avant de lui embrasser timidement la joue. Il ne bougea pas, complètement paralysé par la surprise. Alors, je l'enlaçai pour lui frictionner le dos, craignant qu'il prenne froid. Pour éviter qu'il ne proteste, je me dégageai et repris ma place, face à lui. Là, je m'approchai une dernière fois doucement de son visage. Je cherchai un signe de vie dans ses yeux bleu ciel et murmurai :

- Merci d'être venu…

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, muet, immobilisé. Pour la seconde fois, je lui embrassai la joue, un peu plus longuement cette fois. Puis, je reculai doucement, prenant le temps de faire chaque pas en arrière. Je cherchai jusqu'au bout un signe quelconque d'émotion chez lui, en vain, avant de me retourner. Je levai ma main distraitement en signe de salut et partis nonchalamment vers l'entrée V.I.P., laissant un Randy pétrifié et songeur au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	16. The only one for you during a morning

_Je cherchai jusqu'au bout un signe quelconque d'émotion chez lui, en vain, avant de me retourner. Je levai ma main distraitement en signe de salut et partis nonchalamment vers l'entrée V.I.P., laissant un Randy pétrifié et songeur au beau milieu de la nuit._

* * *

La journée du lendemain avait été très banale, sans éléments particuliers. Je n'avais croisé Randy qu'à un seul moment - Et j'avouais que je l'avais fait exprès -, attendant sa réaction sur mon geste de la veille. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas le temps pour une caresse rapprochée, et lui aussi, avais-je deviné, au vu son manque d'envie de rester auprès de moi. Il n'était pas très bon en communication. Il s'était juste approché et m'avait déposé un très léger baiser avant de partir sans ajouter un mot. Si je n'avais pas compris son geste dans les premières secondes, je m'étais rappelé qu'il ne « m'avait pas embrassé aujourd'hui »… Ce qui impliquait que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs pour la journée. Lorsque j'étais sorti, il était déjà avec la Legacy. Je n'avais pas vraiment adressé la parole à d'autres personnes.

Je me réveillai donc le surlendemain, d'une humeur exécrable. La taie d'oreiller sur la tête, j'essayai d'étouffer le bruit du marteau-piqueur qui résonnait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Geste totalement inefficace. J'étais épuisé et compris pourquoi en regardant mon portable. 7H00 du matin. Je plissai les paupières devant la lumière vive qu'il dégageait. Lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, le bruit continua, j'en eus assez. Je me levai en titubant. Le portable à la main, je sortis de ma chambre. Je ne marchais pas très droit, fatigué et me pris le mur plusieurs fois lorsque je fermais les yeux. Je parvins tout de même à atteindre la chambre de Randy, qui était très loin de ma chambre, du bruit, de mon lit. Je posai la tête sur sa porte, las, et composai son numéro. Je tendis l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Un râle agacé la suivit et il décrocha.

- Allô ? Fit sa voix grave et ensommeillée.

- Bébé, c'est moi.

Un grommellement et son écho me parvinrent à travers la porte. Il perçut mon ton exténué et s'adoucit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le bras trop engourdi pour frapper à la porte, j'y claquai ma tête, signalant ma présence.

- Tu m'ouvres ?

Il se retourna dans son lit et fit le soupir de quelqu'un qui s'étire.

- Rêve toujours. Hors de question.

Je fus un peu blessé qu'il n'ait pas autant envie d'un câlin que moi et changeai de stratégie.

- Très bien, répondis-je, aigre, tandis que je m'éloignai.

Je partis du côté des chambres qu'occupaient les autres hommes et exagérai le bruit de mes pas. Il se redressa dans son lit.

- Où tu vas ?

- Voir Batista. Je crois qu'il sera un peu choqué mais si j'insiste un peu, je suis sûr qu'il me fera grimper aux rideaux. Surtout quand il verra que je ne porte qu'une chemise. Et _rien qu'une _chemise…

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du raffut provenant de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il apparut à l'embrasure en courant, le portable à la main.

- Reviens ici tout de suite.

D'une jalousie extrême, il crispa les poings, ne doutant pas un instant que je lui désobéirai. Je profitai de mon petit effet pour écarter les bras, ce qui souleva encore un peu plus ma chemise à carreaux bleus.

- Ca alors ! Randy Orton ? Que me vaux le plaisir de votre vue ?

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs de colère et il ne prit pas le risque de me voir tourner les talons : il s'avança de lui-même vers moi. Je lui adressai une petite œillère moqueuse et parcourus la moitié du chemin docilement. Mon cerveau embrumé ne remarqua que le fait qu'il sorte de sa chambre presque nu. Il ne dut pas remarquer son propre air anxieux.

- Tu y allais vraiment ?

Je me forçai à ne pas sourire.

- Tu sais, répondis-je, évasif, je suis un amant très capricieux… Si tu ne me satisfais pas, j'irai chercher un homme plus musclé et plus attentionné.

Il tenta de rester de marbre mais je vis une lueur alertée dans ses yeux. Son visage était crispé. Je le devinais cherchant un moyen de me retenir sans paraître pour celui qui suppliait. C'est là que j'intervins.

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui…

Mon air ensommeillé et ma voix enrouée n'était pas feints et je vis qu'il appréciait mon air mignon. Ça aussi je l'avais remarqué. Je décidai de ne pas l'aider du tout et restai en place. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha et m'effleura rapidement de ses lèvres. Le contact n'avait pas duré une seconde qu'il le rompit. Ri-di-cule. Alors que j'avais une folle envie qu'il me serre contre lui, il venait juste de me donner le plus petit Kiss que j'eus jamais reçu. Je reculai doucement, le fixant du mieux que je pouvais.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Je sais pas…

Je reculai encore, taquin, m'éloignant de lui.

- J'appelle pas ça « embrasser »… Franchement, j'ai connu mieux.

Je m'amusai drôlement à jouer avec lui mais il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'au moindre claquement de doigt, je tuerais pour lui. J'attendais juste un vrai contact. Son égo désenfla à vue d'œil et il céda. Il me tint les bras des deux mains et m'amena à lui pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sous sa vigueur, je clignai des paupières. Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, les yeux fermés, avant de me décoller lentement. Une vague de contentement m'envahit.

- Tu n'as plus le droit, maintenant. Me prévint-il.

Sa voix était chargée de menace. Je me blottis contre son torse nu tandis qu'il observait ma douceur soudaine avec intérêt. Ce que je ne vis pas, la fatigue reprenant le dessus.

- D'accord.

- Et pourquoi…? Continua Randy, me faisant la leçon comme à un enfant.

Je frottai ma joue contre sa peau brûlante.

- Parce que je suis à toi.

Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et remontai les yeux pour voir si j'avais bien répondu. Il acquiesça puis dégagea mes bras pour me repousser. J'eus à peine le temps de pousser un gémissement de protestation que je le vis détailler ma tenue. Ma chemise double XXL couvrait tout juste mes parties intimes. Je tirai distraitement sur le bas de mon pyjama de fortune et son regard remonta aussitôt vers mon visage. En retour, je baissai mes yeux vers son corps nu. Et alors que j'avais cru qu'il portait un boxer noir, j'observai que je m'étais lourdement trompé. J'arquai un sourcil et remarquai d'une voix rauque :

- Très joli le caleçon.

Il baissa la tête sur son propre corps et je ne pus me retenir de rire plus longtemps. Il portait un caleçon gris informe, très loin du sex-appeal auquel j'étais habitué. Il se sentit obligé de justifier :

- C'est… plus pratique.

Je souris.

- Pour te branler ?

Tout mon corps fut renversé devant l'image de la scène de Randy se masturbant. Je remerciai le ciel que je sois encore dans les choux sans quoi je lui aurai sauté dessus. En sueur. Mmmmh… Cela devait être magnifique. Même lui, en m'entendant parler de sexe fut excité. Ses yeux s'allumèrent un instant d'un souffle de désir. Que j'ignorai, toujours désireux de tendresse, comme à chaque fois que je me réveillais. Il ricana légèrement en réponse de ma question et j'enlaçai son cou, mettant nos visages l'un en face de l'autre. Il fixa mes lèvres entrouvertes et revint sensuellement vers mes yeux. Je susurrai :

- …En pensant à moi ?

Sous le coup, il sourit, me laissant interpréter son silence comme je le voulais. Je baissai les yeux, brûlé, et me calai dans son cou.

- Allez, je sais que tu m'imagines nu quand tu te touches…

Il ricana de mon audace tandis que je fermais les yeux, prêt à m'endormir. Quoi que l'idée qu'il pense vraiment à moi dans un moment si intime me transperçait d'excitation.

- Et… Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que je le fais aussi.

J'avais répondu sans une once d'hésitation et pus en constater les bienfaits immédiatement. Il bougea un de ses bras ballants vers moi et descendit le long de ma chemise. Il glissa au travers et, avec des doigts doux, prit en main mon membre. Je n'eus aucun sursaut, mais soupirai dans sa nuque. Il passa son pouce dessus et me caressa longuement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds lorsque je sentis que j'allais bander et pinçai les lèvres. Il fit de très doux va-et-vient, murmura :

- Comme maintenant ?

Je soupirai de délice une seconde fois.

- Oui… exactement… comme… ça.

Je me remis dans sa nuque. Il continua encore un peu avant de s'arrêter, ne désirant pas aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je dus réfléchir longuement avant de me rappeler.

- Y'a des travaux devant ma chambre. En me réveillant j'me suis dit : « Je n'ai jamais vu Randy la tête dans le cul. » Donc, je suis venu réaliser mon rêve.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Bah c'est loupé alors.

- Oui, mais… tentai-je, abusant de l'effet mignon tout plein, comme je suis trop fatigué… j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller dormir tous les deux dans ton lit… Et que je pourrais te voir te réveiller dans mes bras…

- Bien tenté, fit-il, avec un faux sourire conquis… Mais non. Dégage, tapette en manque.

Je pris le surnom au second degré et le lâchai. A ce moment-là, la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Sous le coup, nous nous retournâmes chacun de notre côté. Quelqu'un venait de l'allumer. Nous nous dirigeâmes doucement, comme des voleurs, vers la porte ouverte de Randy. Nous y étions presque lorsqu'une voix retentit :

- C'est… peut-être pas le bon moment…?

Nous nous étions figés, deux hommes quasi nus devant une chambre. Mais je me décontractai aussitôt en me tenant la poitrine.

- Putain Phil, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Embarrassé de gâcher un moment qu'il savait rare, il redemanda :

- Je… repasse plus tard ?

La voix grave de Randy contrasta aussitôt :

- Non. Tu me l'emmènes et tu l'occupes.

Entre temps, Phil s'était avancé vers nous. Randy lança, hargneux :

- Toi, tu te retournes.

Je pivotai vers lui, confus et réalisai qu'il parlait à CM Punk. Celui-ci s'exécuta à moitié lorsqu'il découvrit ma tenue et tenta de cacher un pouffement de rire en toussant. Je me sentais partagé entre une envie communicative de rire et ma loyauté envers Randy. Celui-ci me poussa dans sa chambre, y entra à son tour et ferma à moitié la porte. Il me dépassa aussitôt et alla fouiller dans sa valise posée près de son lit. Je commençais petit à petit à me réveiller. Il en sortit un boxer blanc, qu'il me jeta. Lorsque je restai immobile à le regarder, il expliqua :

- Tu vas pas te balader comme ça ! Grouille, mets-le.

Il se releva tandis que je m'exécutai. Lorsque j'eus fini de l'enfiler - le boxer -, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer : il était trop serré.

- Hé, il est vachement petit ton cul !

Tourné vers la porte, il sursauta de surprise. Puis il me rejoint en m'apercevant, vendeur évaluant son client, félin devant sa proie. Il se mit derrière moi et passa un doigt sur mon sous-vêtement. Celui-ci s'arrêtait à mi-fesses.

- Il te va très bien ce boxer. Me contredit-il. Tu devrais tous les prendre aussi moulants…

Je me retournai et mais n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir son sourire affamé car il se composa aussitôt une tête neutre et me montra d'un signe la sortie. Je sortis et l'apostrophai :

- Randy ! Je te le rends quand ?

Il soupira d'exaspération avant de s'exclamer :

- La ferme !

Derrière moi, CM Punk partit tout seul dans son délire. Je fermai la porte et me tournai vers Phil, qui regardait avec intérêt mon bas. Puis, il leva des yeux hilares vers moi.

- John, je t'en prie, dis ce que tu penses à voix haute.

- « Sa Vipère a-t-elle craché son venin dans mon caleçon ? »

Un blanc de quelques secondes s'installa avant que nous explosâmes d'un rire incontrôlable. Il se calma et prit un air grave.

- On ne le saura jamais.

Je lui tapai familièrement le dos et lançai :

- Depuis le temps, on a beaucoup de choses à nous dire, je crois…

Quelques heures plus tard, je parlais toujours avec Punk dans la salle du show. C'était aujourd'hui jour de repos, et tout le monde s'était rassemblé ici. Nous nous étions, bien entendu, un peu éloigné lorsque nous avions parlé de mes amours. C'est ainsi que je découvris qui avait déclenché la panne de courant l'avant-veille.

- C'était toi ?

- Hé oui. J'ai suivi toute la scène, du moment où ton Golden Boy a hurlé « Ne touchez pas à Cena ! »… hurlement que soit dit en passant tout le monde a entendu… jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve malencontreusement empalé sur toi. Ma gêne pour vous avait atteint son comble alors je me suis levé et… tu as compris la suite.

Sur le coup, je le remerciai et le pris dans mes bras. Il nous avait certainement sauvés de la plus grande crise médiatique du siècle.

- Donc… Tu as testé le dessous du ring ? Tenta-t-il, ne sachant pas où nous étions passés.

- Absolument, répondis-je en souriant. Dessous de ring lui-même plus confortable que la limousine…

Phil pouffa et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- Ca ne te choque vraiment pas que je te parle de ça ?

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Du tout. Raconte-moi tout en détail si ça te soulage ! …Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos d'être le Boyfriend d'Orton…

- Ah ça… Fis-je en passant une main sur mon visage. Ça, non, je ne suis pas son petit copain. J'aimerais. J'adorerais, même.

A ce moment précis, je vis les Priceless débarquer dans la grande salle, bientôt suivi de Randy. Il semblait énervé, comme à son habitude. La Legacy se mit un peu à l'écart, à l'opposé de nous. Il répondit mal à Ted qui lui posait une question et je dus me concentrer sur ce que disait Punk.

- Je disais, reprit-il, que, d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne semble baisser ses barrières que devant toi. Regarde trente secondes comment il est avec ses meilleurs amis, et compare avec son attitude avec toi. Il est plus protecteur, plus hésitant et plus… gentil… à sa manière.

Sa tirade me fit plaisir et je me promis de continuer sur cette voie. Mes efforts n'étaient pas vains. En effet, en regardant mieux, je remarquai que Randy semblait stressé. A un moment, il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et se mit à sourire juste après, comme si ce geste lui rappelait quelque chose. Je détestais vraiment ne pas savoir pourquoi il souriait, ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait. La porte principale s'ouvrit et je me souvins que quelques personnes profitaient de ces journées pour rendre visite à leurs proches. Toute la fédération se réunit au centre de la salle, en demi-cercle. Nous, moi, Punk et la Legacy les imitâmes, souhaitant dire bonjour aux fiancées, maris, père ou mère de nos amis. Je demandai à l'oreille de Phil s'il attendait du monde et il me répondit que non. Lorsque je me redressai, je sentis des vapeurs de miel, un soupçon de fraicheur boisée. Randy s'était mis à côté de moi. Il me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de croiser les bras et regarder devant lui, fier, sans m'adresser la parole. J'appréciai à sa juste valeur son geste et n'en demandais pas plus. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, à regarder entrer les familles. Jusqu'au moment où une plaie gigantesque se rouvrit. En un millième de seconde. Randy se figea, statue mortifiée. A peine eut-elle pénétré dans la salle que bon nombre d'amis l'entourèrent. Je préparai tout ce qui me constituait à une dose surélevée de douleur lorsqu'elle appela :

- Randy ! Mon cœur !

Ce qui ne manqua pas. Le champ de vision de Samantha fut bloqué par l'arrivée de nouveaux catcheurs qui l'embrassèrent chaleureusement. J'étais étonnement calme. Ni souffles saccadés, ni tremblements. Je crois que c'est justement la présence de son mari à mes côtés qui m'empêcha de péter un câble. Randy était toujours immobile. Je ne pus, et ne voulus voir ses traits. Samantha fut enfin libérée et elle ouvrit les bras vers son homme. Tout se déchira. Une douleur sourde me transperça lorsqu'il se mit en marche vers elle. Le cercle dont je ne faisais pas partie se referma autour d'eux. Randy semblait abasourdi, ce que sa femme ne remarqua pas. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Il s'était dégagé et remarqua l'insistance des regards posés sur eux.

- J'ai pris une journée pour te voir ! Comme… on n'a pas pu vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre ces derniers temps, j'ai déposé Alanna chez la nourrice pour passer la nuit avec toi.

Alors que des « Wouuh ! » équivoques retentirent, je détournai la tête. Une plaie sanguinolente s'ouvrit dans ma poitrine. _J'aurais dû_ être là. C'était _notre couple_ qu'ils auraient dû aimer. Mais il n'était pas à moi. Je sentis le bras de Punk se poser dans mon dos en signe de réconfort mais je le virai doucement, fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'était pas à moi. Je vis Samantha se blottir contre lui en riant. Appartiens-tu donc à deux personnes ? Ou ne suis-je finalement que l'élément de trop, celui que tu prends sans douceur pour soulager l'absence de ta femme ? Non. Non. Non… Je me retournai et pris le chemin de la sortie, sous les rires enjoués des amis heureux des retrouvailles du couple.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	17. To keep your heart near mine

_Appartiens-tu donc à deux personnes ? Ou ne suis-je finalement que l'élément de trop, celui que tu prends sans douceur pour soulager l'absence de ta femme ? Non. Non. Non… Je me retournai et pris le chemin de la sortie, sous les rires enjoués des amis heureux des retrouvailles du couple._

* * *

Cena ? Cena ? Le cercle se resserra encore. Je me sentis étouffer sous les rires heureux, sous le sourire éclatant de ma femme qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Cena ? Ou es-tu ? Lorsque je dévisageai chaque personne autour de moi, je ne le vis pas. Même ma Samantha me faisait penser à lui. Cena ! Viens ! Que fais-tu ? Tu es toujours là ! Je n'avais pas le choix. Ma femme avait la priorité, et il le savait. Oui, il le comprenait, sinon, il m'aurait retenu. Non. John est droit, il ne te séparera jamais de force de la personne avec qui tu es liée, me souffla quelqu'un. Si, il viendra. Et toi, me répondit ma conscience, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu l'aurais accepté ? Non Randy. Tu l'aurais repoussé. Cena ! Je le trouvais enfin. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis tourna les talons. Il sortit, dans le calme le plus absolu. Tant pis. Qu'est-il ? … Qu'est-il ? Je ne sus répondre.

- Chérie, je vais régler quelques trucs. Je reviens.

Je poussai les bras de Sam, des amis interloqués. Je me taillai un passage de force. Seul CM Punk se poussa de bon cœur.

- Cours.

Je courus.

* * *

Je tournais dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, de la dévastation. Je courus je ne sais combien de temps alors que ma gorge se serrait. J'accélérai encore. Je voulais courir jusqu'à oublier pourquoi je m'étais enfui. Lâchement. Noblement ? Je m'arrêtai, mon cœur étant à bout de souffle. Je ne haletai pas d'épuisement. Le sol que je fixai devint flou et un liquide rare m'emplit les yeux. Je saisis la première poignée de porte et entrai, pestant contre ma faiblesse. Je traversai la pièce inoccupée et posai mes bras sur le mur du fond, m'appuyant contre ce rempart. Du calme. Seul, je m'autorisai une unique plainte qui soulagea la pression violente de mon cœur et tentai de… Je revis le sourire heureux de sa femme. Pugnacité, loyauté, respect. J'inspirai, expirai. Le moment terrible où il avait rompu notre contact secret pour s'avancer vers elle. Passer la nuit avec elle ! Avec lui. _Elle dormira dans son lit_. Je serrai les dents, expirai. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et je ne bougeai pas, trop gêné que l'on me découvre comme ça. Faîtes qu'on me laisse seul. La porte se referma. Pas un bruit.

- Tu es là.

Mon visage se crispa de colère. Orton. J'essuyai rapidement d'un revers de main ce qu'il aurait pris comme un signe d'émotion, les larmes de désespoir. Je me retournai. Orton me faisait face. Ou était-ce Randy ? Il s'approcha en voyant la douleur peinte sur mon visage à la pensée de son prénom. Ta femme est partie réserver la chambre ? Je réduis les mètres nous séparant. Lorsque nous ne fûmes qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, je levai ma main. Puis je le giflai de toutes mes forces sur le visage. Le coup cingla l'air, le fit trébucher. Il resta le visage tourné au sol de longues secondes. Et encore. Je n'avais absolument pas peur de ses sautes d'humeurs. Tue-moi ! Prouve-moi que je suis quelque chose ! La marque rouge se fonça sous la violence de mon coup. C'était la première fois que je levais la main sur lui. Il se releva enfin, sous mon regard froid. Mais mon cœur eut un souffle de vie. Ses yeux étaient brillants. Ses incroyables lacs bleus commençaient à se noyer sous une goutte de trop. Il pinça les lèvres, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et détourna la tête. Douleur ? Emotion ? Ou Douleur de l'Emotion ? Il n'est pas à toi. N'arrivant pas à trouver mes mots, j'amorçai un geste vers la sortie. Mais Randy Orton me brisa un peu plus :

- Tu savais que j'étais marié.

Il s'essuya négligemment les yeux et se tourna vers moi :

- Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer devant tous ces gens ! C'est ma femme !

- Je sais !

J'avais répondu d'un ton abrupt, tranchant.

- Je le sais que tu es marié ! Je sais que tu aimes les apparences ! Je ne le sais que trop, ça, que Samantha est ta femme ! Si tu es venu, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

- Comme quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi ce que tu veux au juste ?

Il commençait à s'approcher, furieux. Je grimaçai, l'étant au moins autant que lui.

- Ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que t'en a à battre ? Je suis parti, je te signale ! Je t'avais laissé tranquille ! Tu viens réclamer quoi maintenant ? Un « vive les mariés » ?

Il soupira de ressentiment.

- A moins que tu ne me sautes avant d'aller parader avec elle ?

Ma gorge se serra d'émotion. Je cherchai son regard, mais ne le trouvai pas.

- Parce que je le ressens comme ça… finis-je plus bas, la voix brisée.

Les muscles de son cou se crispèrent mais il ne put affronter mon regard. Il continua de fixer le mur avec rage. Je me reculai, préférant éloigner mon cœur meurtri de lui. Je m'arrêtai à deux mètres. Dans une dernière vague de désespoir, j'enlevai mon t-shirt. Je le balançai à terre. Ensuite, j'enlevai mon pantacourt, le jetai. J'enlevai délicatement mon boxer, son boxer, et le mis sur mes autres vêtements. Je me mettais littéralement à nu devant lui. J'attendis qu'il tourne les yeux vers moi, ce qu'il concéda au bout d'une minute.

- Je ne suis que ça… Je ne suis que John Cena. Et j'ai la malchance d'être un homme. Je ne peux donc rien t'offrir.

J'écartai les bras.

- Je n'ai que ça à te donner…

Je ne sus décrypter son regard, bien trop concentré sur le mien. J'étais entièrement nu devant lui, vulnérable. Vulnérable au moindre refus. Son attitude ne m'indiquait rien.

- Et je m'offrirai autant de fois que tu le veux. Mais Randy, si tu me touches maintenant, si tu me prends maintenant…

J'eus du mal à finir ma phrase.

- … C'est que tu tiendras un peu à moi.

Je ne pensais que maintenant à la possibilité qu'il me dise non et parte en fermant la porte. Les mains toujours sur les hanches, il détourna les yeux. Je m'exposai dans ma totalité à son jugement. Ses yeux revinrent vers moi, mais il ne s'attarda que sur mon visage, ce qui me surprit un peu. Mon acte désespéré avait semblé l'émouvoir.

- C'est que, finalement, je suis peut-être autre chose que ça…

Ses yeux descendirent le long de mon corps, détaillant chaque muscle, chaque pâle bout de peau qui était mien. Viens ! Viens, je t'en prie ! Je n'avais pas menti. Je n'avais absolument rien à lui offrir : ni vie de famille, ni enfant, ni après-midis tranquilles loin des médias, ni facilité, ni douceur féminine, ni vie normale. Pourquoi me cèderai-t-il donc ? Je n'avais qu'un corps et un cœur. Un corps obéissant à mon cœur trop plein d'amour, de tendresse. Un cœur réclamant sa seule présence. Pour passer des journées devant la télé, dans le lit, des nuits entières à se parler, à tout simplement regarder un match de sport sur une antenne de satellite tressautant sous la pluie. Que voyait-il donc dans ce corps nu qui lui faisait face ? Voyait-il en fixant mes yeux que j'adorais le voir s'énerver, que j'adorais ses mimiques de méchant et ses gestes tendres désintéressés ? Je ne comptais plus le temps qu'il passa devant moi, sans bouger. Mais une seconde plus tard ou plus tôt, il baissa les yeux, s'avança vers moi. Je restai immobile de peur de tomber de haut lorsqu'il tournerait les talons au dernier moment. « …C'est que tu tiendras un peu à moi… »

Lorsque vint le dernier moment, il ne fit qu'effleurer mon bras. Langage du corps. Le contact de ses doigts me fit frissonner et déclencha toute une série de sensations, de sentiments incontrôlables.

Le baiser sauvage et soudain que je lui appliquai réveilla nos corps timides et il enleva sa ceinture et son jean tandis que j'approfondissais le contact. Je fis glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, qui caressa doucement son palais. Il gémit d'impatience. Lorsqu'il put revenir vers mon corps, il saisit ma nuque d'une main et l'amena à lui, me collant contre ses lèvres. Il accéléra le rythme de nos langues et pressa son bas de corps nu contre le mien. Lorsque son bassin bouillant m'atteint, je haletai dans sa bouche. Excité, il me projeta au sol en amortissant le choc de sa main placé sous ma tête. Il n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres. Son odeur merveilleuse était tronquée à cause de son t-shirt et cela me frustra. Je l'agrippai d'une main et l'arrachai. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour déguster son torse mais je ne pus sous la force du baiser que m'appliquait Randy. J'entrouvris la bouche, désirant m'attaquer à ses pecs huilés. Il ne me laissa pas faire. Il renversa le baiser dans ma bouche et alla caresser jusqu'à mes amygdales. Je gémis longuement. Lorsqu'il eut fini et se releva, je devinai qu'il n'avait aucun désir de tendresse. Ce serait de la baise. Il me retourna et je le laissai faire, pressé qu'il vienne en moi. Je me mis donc à quatre pattes alors que sa verge tendue d'excitation m'effleura la cuisse. Il positionna ses mains sur mes épaules. Au moment ultime, il s'arrêta, glissa son corps contre le mien. Sa tête était tout près de la mienne et lorsque je me frottai pour l'inciter à me prendre, il posa sa joue sur mon épaule. Un intense frisson me parcourut tout entier. Puis, sans prévenir, il mordit mes trapèzes. Je criai de douleur alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur mes muscles. Ses dents se firent plus avides et il secoua sa tête comme pour les arracher. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calma et accepta de desserrer sa mâchoire. A la place, il me lécha tout doucement, sous mes halètements de plaisir. Il continua de me soulager en passant là où il m'avait marqué avant de me mordiller légèrement, joueur.

Mon corps réclama le sien et je dus plaquer ma main sur sa cuisse pour qu'il consente à revenir où il en était. Il me punit aussitôt en me mâchouillant férocement l'épaule. Obéissant, je me laissai tomber sur le sol nu et froid. Il me retourna d'un coup de mâchoire, me lâcha. Je n'eus le temps d'apercevoir son sourire diabolique qu'il me pénétra à sec. Surpris, je sursautai, eut un spasme de douleur. Il me donna plusieurs coups d'affilée, pour s'enfoncer en moi. Il s'arrêta, satisfait. Je profitai de cet instant de répit pour dévorer son torse des yeux. D'un bras puissant, je l'enlaçai pour l'attirer vers moi. Mon membre raide lui titilla le nombril et il contracta les abdos, se cambra. Si près de son torse, je devins fou. Mon regard se perdit sur ses muscles lubrifiés. Dans un état second, je les léchai à grands coups de langues. Et alors que sa peau humide me fit bander davantage et qu'il râla de plaisir, Randy s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur le sol et s'élança brutalement à l'opposé de mon corps. Il atterrit violemment de l'autre côté. Suivant le mouvement, son membre tendu s'était renversé en moi, appuyant vivement sur ma prostate. Un prodigieux cri d'orgasme sortit de ma gorge. Randy resta immobile mais sa queue continua de presser cette zone érogène, me faisant rugir de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux, dégustant les sensations. Nous étions tous les deux allongés, seulement reliés par son membre à l'intérieur de moi. Mon bassin fut parcouru d'un spasme incontrôlable et Randy ne put que crier de délice. Nous haletâmes une bonne minute dans cette position. Puis il décida de nous faire monter d'un cran sur l'échelle du plaisir. Alors que ma verge était devenue hypersensible, il l'attrapa d'une main vigoureuse. Je rouvris les yeux. Il commença aussitôt à la secouer de haut en bas d'une main experte. Je jurai alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Soumis à mon désir, je levai le bassin. Il cria de plaisir et ses doigts se firent plus doux, caressant, effleurant mon membre. Lorsque, enjôleurs, ils me parcoururent en me frôlant, je criai.

- Ah… Ah !

Je tirai encore mon bassin vers le haut, vers sa main affectueuse. Randy ferma étroitement les yeux quand j'exerçai une pression à la base de son sexe. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus de rester comme ça. Ses doigts descendirent pour glisser sur mon aine et mon pubis. Une nouvelle dose de plaisir reposante m'envahit et je laissai redescendre mon bassin à terre. Il soupira d'aise.

- Tu es prêt ?

Ses yeux assombris de désir s'égayèrent un instant de malice. Je le regardai de côté, étonné puis contemplai son sourire espiègle. Prêt ? Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension. Tout à coup, Randy propulsa son corps en hauteur de ses deux bras mais laissa sa tête au sol. Le pont. Je dus suivre le mouvement de force en haletant. Je commençais déjà à avoir du mal à le suivre, étant moins souple que lui. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que je me hissai à son niveau, une incroyable dose de jouissance m'envahissait le bas-ventre. Je soupirai plusieurs fois. Puis, il se courba encore plus et sa queue appuya nonchalamment sur ma zone érogène.

- Oh… Oh mon dieu !

Je fermai à mon tour les paupières d'extase, entrouvrit la bouche. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler sous l'effort mais Randy m'ignora royalement. Il prit appui sur ses deux mains et s'arc-bouta au maximum, m'obligeant à le suivre. Il ordonna, haletant.

- Encore… Monte… Plus haut…

Je râlai en entendant sa voix virile. Je tentai de prendre à mon tour de la hauteur mais n'y arrivai pas. Son membre tressautait en moi lorsque je bougeais, allant d'un endroit sensible à un autre.

- Je… Je peux pas…

Je serrai les dents et me hissai. Randy m'aida d'un coup de bassin. Je criai de plaisir. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il était maintenant légèrement inférieur à mon corps et en profita. Il commença à s'agiter en moi, me faisant haleter, gémir. Puis, avec une incroyable puissance physique, il me pénétra.

- AH !

Ses va-et-vient rapides me firent bander encore. Nos cris d'efforts, notre respiration saccadée résonnèrent dans la salle. Il accéléra encore. Chaque coup me projetait de plus en plus haut. Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps dans cette position et tombai. N'ayant pas prévu cela, Randy ne vit pas le coup venir et je m'empalai sur lui dans la chute. Lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol sous moi, il s'enfonça encore et nous jouîmes en hurlant.

La douleur de l'amour entre hommes commença aussitôt à se diffuser et je dus m'extraire de Randy. Malheureusement, je n'avais plus aucune force et je ne réussis pas à bouger. Je roulai donc doucement sur le côté et m'allongeai sur le ventre. Wow. Un sourire involontaire me barra le visage. Avec une plainte d'effort, Randy se mit accroupi. Mais il tomba à genoux avant de s'effondrer en avant, juste à côté de moi. Nous commencions tout juste à reprendre notre souffle.

- Wow. Répétai-je, médusé.

Randy acquiesça. Ses yeux tentèrent de me déchiffrer et je devinai qu'il repensait aux moments précédant celui-ci. Lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvé, lorsque je l'avais giflé, lorsque je m'étais déshabillé devant lui. La peine reprenant le dessus, je me mis sur le dos pour le lâcher du regard. Cela avait-il au moins fait évoluer les choses ? Randy me contemplait toujours, et je le vis se délecter de la vue de mes biceps.

- C'était génial, insista-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Il semblait vouloir faire passer toute la gentillesse que sa fierté était capable de donner. Je souris et me tournai vers lui. Tant pis pour l'« after », je voulais profiter de chaque seconde qu'il m'accordait. Ses traits ne restèrent pas longtemps purs, à mon grand désarroi. Son air tourmenté reprit le dessus. D'un accord tacite, nous nous levâmes pour nous rhabiller. Je lui fis face et remarquai qu'il tenait son haut à la main. Le haut que j'avais déchiré. Il haussa les sourcils et me regarda.

- Désolé, fis-je en rougissant, mais… c'est la faute de ton torse ! Accusai-je en désignant d'une main le responsable.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Je ris légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fixe de nouveau. Son air avait changé, ses traits s'adoucirent, ses yeux se firent plus sérieux. Je m'approchai, résistant à l'envie de caresser son thorax nu. Quoi que… Je m'approchai encore, jusqu'à passer la main sur son visage.

- Je vais devoir y aller… M'expliqua-t-il en me scrutant.

Je me forçai à sourire, sans succès.

- Je _dois_ aller la rejoindre… tu comprends ?

Ma poitrine se serra. Pour cacher ma tristesse, je me détournai et fis quelques pas au loin.

- Je suppose… Oui…

Je secouai la tête en pensant que cela n'avait rien arrangé. A ma surprise, Randy ne partit pas. Il s'approcha et se mit à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux au plafond.

- Oui, tu dois y aller. Concédai-je à contre-cœur. Mais…

Je le regardai.

- Et moi ?

Il grimaça légèrement, sans doute parce qu'il réfléchissait. Ou que je le révulsais. Il resta silencieux et je ris amèrement. Il allait la retrouver après m'avoir baisé, comme je l'avais prévu.

- Non, me reprit-il en saisissant mon bras. Cena, regarde-moi.

J'arrêtai de l'éviter et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient francs.

- Non. Je ne vais pas aller « parader avec elle ». Je vais la voir, mais crois-moi, je n'y vais pas juste parce que j'ai fini de te prendre.

- Prouve-le. Demandai-je, assuré.

Sa main se resserra autour des mes énormes biceps. Ce qu'il allait dire semblait lui coûter, ainsi il ne fit que voiler sa réponse.

- Je l'ai fait.

Je cherchai quand, avant de me souvenir. « C'est que tu tiendras un peu à moi. » Un léger sourire triste dessina mes lèvres et il me lâcha. Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord. Je me devais de savourer le moment que nous venions de vivre juste pour l'aveu implicite qui l'avait précédé. Il tenait au moins _un peu _à moi. Et sa présence me le prouvait encore un peu. Jusqu'où allait cet attachement ? Je ne le saurai pas. Il s'éloigna et reprit :

- Je vais faire un tour. Si on te demande, on s'est juste croisés et tu n'as pas demandé pourquoi j'étais parti. D'accord ?

- OK…

- … Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ce soir. Ce sera sûrement un film et un resto…Je pense que tu préfères savoir ?

Savoir ou ne pas savoir ? C'était toutes les deux des tortures dont j'aimerais me passer. Mais en effet, je préférai savoir ce qu'il faisait. Je murmurai un merci et m'assis sur un banc près du mur. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Je pris mon visage dans les mains. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à l'embrasure, je demandai :

- Ça t'ennuie si je t'envoie un sms dans la soirée ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Non. Tu peux.

Et il referma la porte sur lui. Je restai longtemps à réfléchir ici. Ce que CM Punk avait dit me revint en mémoire : «_ et plus gentil… à sa manière _». Pourquoi ressentais-je toutes ses choses ? Je sortis et récitai mon texte à ceux qui me le demandait.

Le soir venu, je restai dans ma chambre. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution de rester à ruminer mais je craignais de tomber sur le couple Orton si je sortais. Tout à coup, mon portable se mit à sonner. Surpris, je m'approchai et lus le message.

« Restaurant français. »

Bref. Infiniment soulageant. Je souris devant son attention. Je répondis aussitôt :

« Merci. Moi… pizza. Franchement, tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Dix minutes passèrent.

« Oui, c'est sympa. Mange autre chose, je veux pas que tes abdos fondent. »

Je ris et allumai la télé. Je ne désirais pas non plus le harceler. Deux heures plus tard, il sonna de nouveau.

« Film. Un navet sur la première, je suis sûr que t'aimerais bien. »

Je souris de nouveau.

« Merci. Il est sympa ce film ! …Bonne nuit… »

J'essayai de lui arracher quelques informations sur ses plans de cette nuit. L'idée que d'une minute à l'autre, il pourrait lui faire l'amour me transperçait de peur. Je dus attendre le générique de fin de mon film pour voir mon portable s'allumer.

« T'inquiètes (jaloux). Elle dort. Dans mes bras, mais elle dort. »

Ce à quoi je répondis :

« Frustré bébé ? »

Je pus presque le voir lever les yeux au plafond. Je posai la question non seulement pour rire, mais aussi pour savoir s'il aurait préféré que Sam ne dorme pas. Il répondit presque aussitôt, ce qui me réconforta. Nous étions presque tous les deux.

« Non, tu m'as épuisé pour la semaine, _Cena_. Je vais essayer de rester immobile. »

J'éteignis la télé.

« Déjà fatigué? Je suis déçu… Pas de pipe demain alors ? Bonne nuit, le film m'a claqué. »

Je me déshabillai, ne gardant que le boxer trop moulant de Randy. Je pris le portable et le mis à côté de mon lit. Il sonna lorsque j'eus fini de m'allonger.

« SI ! Il était nul ce film. Bonne nuit à toi aussi »

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, apaisé. Je me forçai à ne pas répondre, car je lui aurai marqué une chose que j'aurai regrettée. Depuis combien de temps ressentais-je cette chose ? Depuis la première fois ? Depuis le baiser, le téléphone, ma première fois, la matinée au self ? Depuis Samantha ? J'effaçai ce que j'avais marqué sur le portable et le posai. Un sentiment plus fort que l'attachement m'étreignait lorsque je pensais à toi, te voyais, t'embrassais, t'enlaçais, te parlais. Ce n'est pas comme du désir, ni comme la passion, ni même de l'amitié ou un quelconque sentiment de fraternité. C'est infiniment plus fort, infiniment plus douloureux. Randy… Bébé… Je t'aime.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	18. Almost a beginning

_Un sentiment plus fort que l'attachement m'étreignait lorsque je pensais à toi, te voyais, t'embrassais, t'enlaçais, te parlais. Ce n'est pas comme du désir, ni comme la passion, ni même de l'amitié ou un quelconque sentiment de fraternité. C'est infiniment plus fort, infiniment plus douloureux. Randy… Bébé… Je t'aime._

* * *

Suite à cette révélation, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Je fis quelques siestes pendant lesquelles je me réveillais en sursaut. Une fois sept heures du matin passé, j'abandonnai. Je vérifiai mon portable mais ne fus pas surpris en constatant que je n'avais reçu aucun message. Je l'aurai entendu sonner. Je souris en pensant que je faisais tout pour penser à autre chose. Mais la vérité était là : j'aimais Randy. De quand cela datait-il ? Je remontai petit à petit le temps, jusqu'à tomber à « notre première fois ». L'avais-je aimé dès cet instant ? Toute la nuit, une sorte de bonheur béat m'avait étreint la poitrine. Je m'étais surpris à sourire pour un rien. Je ris tout seul et tapai mon lit d'une main pour me décider à me lever. En fait, j'étais soulagé de m'en être rendu compte. Cela expliquait en grande partie les choses que je ressentais quand je pensais à lui. Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le rôle de l'adolescente transie d'amour et cela me fit sourire. Je secouais la tête et pris des vêtements. Cependant, je mis beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude à les choisir. Avant que je n'eusse arrêté mon choix, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Mon alarme interne s'alluma et j'allai ouvrir pour savoir s'il s'agissait de Randy. Alors que je commençais à regarder à l'extérieur, Philip Brooks me tomba dans les bras. Il avait écouté à ma porte. Un léger pincement me serra le cœur quand je me rappelai que Randy dormait avec sa femme.

- Curieux ! Fis-je aussitôt, souriant, tu tentais d'entendre quoi au juste de si bon matin ?

Punk s'excusa et se redressa.

- Eh bien, tu le saurais si tu te levais toujours à cette heure-là… Je te signale que je passe tous les matins devant ta chambre pour savoir si j'aurai l'extrême honneur de t'avoir à ma table.

Je ris, pointai l'index vers lui et lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Je suis dispo. Je passe juste un t-shirt et j'arrive.

Il acquiesça et je tournai les talons. Au dernier moment, je me retournai vers lui.

- Dis, coach, tu voudrais pas choisir ma tenue pendant que je vais à la salle de bain ?

Il accepta de bon cœur et je le remerciai en me dirigeant vers la pièce éteinte. Je l'allumai et pris ma brosse à dents. Lorsque je fus plein de dentifrice, Punk demanda :

- C'est pour une occasion ?

Je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir quelques secondes. Devais-je le dire à Phil ? Où plutôt… Cela valait-il le coup d'être dit ? Était-ce si important pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je n'avais, sauf dans mes scénarios nocturnes, pas prévu d'en parler à Randy. Déjà que je me faisais jeter pour un baiser… Non. Et puis, sa femme était toujours là. Je crachai le dentifrice dans le lavabo et passai la tête par la porte.

- Je suis amoureux.

Je l'avais dit d'une façon détachée pour tester la réaction de Phil. Je ne pensais pas un instant que le fait que j'aime un homme le bouleverse plus que si c'était une femme et j'eus raison. Il sourit.

- Félicitations… Si on peut dire ça. Merci de me le dire.

Je haussai les épaules pour signifier que c'était tout naturel et repris ma brosse à dents.

- Ca s'est arrangé alors hier ? Demanda-t-il depuis l'autre pièce, inquiet.

Je ris.

- De la même manière que les autres fois.

Par le sexe. Mais pas seulement. Cette fois, j'avais réussi à lui arracher une partie plus sentimentale. Je regardais mon air niais dans la glace et me tapai les joues pour me ressaisir.

- Tu comptes lui dire ?

Je sentis le ton railleur qu'il avait pris et le compris.

- Hé, te moque pas ! Évidemment que non, je tiens à la vie.

- Bon, comment je t'habille, moi, si tu ne comptes pas lui dire ? Je te fais la tenue « Petit Minet découvrant l'Amour » ?

Comme d'habitude, j'explosai de rire, ce qui propulsa du dentifrice dans toute ma salle de bain. J'avalais également de travers et dus boire un verre d'eau à la hâte pour ne pas étouffer.

- C'est l'image que je donne ? Réussis-je à placer en toussotant.

- Non, c'était pour rire. Tu es toujours le même_. Viril… Sexy…_

Je levais les yeux au plafond et me nettoyai la bouche. Je me mis un déodorant aux effluves très masculines et attachai ma chaîne dans le cou. J'enlevai le boxer de Randy que je n'avais pas quitté et vis que Punk m'en lançait un à ce moment précis. Je détaillai le sous-vêtement.

- C'est normal que tu me donnes le plus petit de la collection ?

- Hé, je me mets à la place de ton Golden Boy ! C'est déjà pas pratique de donner des conseils homosexuels à un ancien hétéro droit et sauvage… Et maintenant faut que je me plonge dans le cerveau d'un psychopathe possessif virant de bord. Alors respect, quand même !

Je m'excusai puis enfilai mon boxer en pensant que Punk avait pris le seul qui plairait à Randy. Serré, moulant. Je rejoignis Phil qui me tendit mes affaires. J'enfilai le tout avant de me tourner vers le miroir. Il m'avait choisi un t-shirt saumon collant, qui laissait deviner mes pectoraux, dessinait mes biceps et faisait ressortir mes tétons. Je retins tout commentaire puis passai au bas. J'avais eu droit à un jean assez clair, qui épousait la forme de mes mollets. Le tout était très moulant en comparaison de mes vêtements habituels. En fait, je ressemblais à Randy. En plus… gai. Les couleurs me donnaient bonne mine. Je fis une grimace vers Punk, attendant son jugement. Celui-ci pouffa.

- Si Mademoiselle le désire, nous avons les talons accordés au t-shirt…

Je me mis à rire et hochai la tête. J'en faisais trop. J'attrapai donc mon portable et nous sortîmes.

Une fois arrivés au self, je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls. Je saisis des tartines, un fruit et un yaourt par habitude et me retournai vers les tables. Pas si seuls que ça. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis Randy Orton attablé dans un coin, lisant un journal posé sur son plateau. Celui-ci plaça sa main devant ses yeux et me regarda en douce. J'avais commencé à m'avancer vers lui mais dus changer de direction lorsque je compris. Il venait de me faire un signe de tête vers l'arrière, me montrant un Batista assis à cinq tables de lui. Je choisis cependant le chemin qui me ferait passer à côté de lui. Lorsque je fus tout près, je lâchai mon plateau d'un bras pour lui tendre la main. Je m'étais composé une tête indifférente. Il me la serra vigoureusement et me fis un signe de tête. Mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine au moment où il m'avait touché et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire passer un éclat mutin dans mes yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on se serrait la main. Je lançai un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis Batista me faire signe de venir. Lorsque je me retournai, Randy avait déjà baissé la tête pour lire son journal. Je résistai difficilement à l'envie de lui caresser la nuque ou de l'embrasser dans le cou. Puis, je fronçai les sourcils, étant sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je trouvai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il leva discrètement les yeux vers moi et répondit :

- Sam est partie ce matin.

Je fis alors une tête mi-figue, mi-raisin, mélange étrange de douleur à la pensée de sa femme et de contentement quant à son absence. Il replongea les yeux vers sa lecture et me souffla :

- Vas-y.

Je m'exécutai à contre-cœur et rejoignis Batista et CM Punk.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'eus du mal à rester en place. Je guettais de temps en temps la table de Randy, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller. Maintenant que Samantha était partie, j'avais une terrible envie d'aller le voir. Je participais cependant à la conversation, qui tourna rapidement sur moi.

- C'est pour ta copine ce nouveau look, John ? Questionna Batista, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de mes amours.

La voix gutturale de Batista résonna dans toute la cantine et je pus voir Randy relever très légèrement la tête. Phil dut se contenir à la mention du mot « copine » mais il ne put empêcher un léger pouffement moqueur. Il se reprit et s'excusa, conscient que son attitude était déplacée si on ne savait pas que The Legend Killer était la petite amie en question. Mes joues rosirent légèrement tandis que je cherchais une réponse. Randy, lui, écoutait avec attention. Batista me tapa dans le dos, conciliant.

- Ah, tu lui as pas encore dit ?

Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif, ce qui était un peu vrai.

- T'inquiète, lança-t-il fortement, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir des fleurs et elle te sautera dans les bras.

Punk ne put se retenir plus longtemps et rit aux éclats, hilare. Je pus nettement entendre un poing claquer une table mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention. La pensée de Randy me sautant dans les bras après que je lui ai offert un bouquet de fleurs le faisait délirer tout seul comme un idiot. Je souris pour ne pas l'imiter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à apprécier ces attentions. Moi, si.

- Ça ne lui plairait pas. Répondis-je.

Batista soupira en lançant un « Ah, ces femmes ! » et je dus donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Punk pour qu'il se calme. Il redevint aussitôt sérieux par égard pour moi, mais je me doutais qu'il aurait bien aimé rebondir sur les phrases de l'Animal, juste pour énerver Randy.

- Y'a des chances pour que vous finissiez ensemble ?

Un blanc d'une extrême longueur suivit. Mes lèvres devinrent rêveuses. Plus un bruit ne résonnait dans le self, même pas celui d'une page de journal tournée. Je baissai les yeux, soupirai silencieusement. Finir ensemble ? Un éclair douloureux me traversa. Comme… un couple ? Mes yeux se perdirent sur mon plateau intact.

- Bien sûr. Finit par répondre plus bas CM Punk, déterminé.

Puis, il enchaîna avec un sujet moins tabou. Cinq minutes plus tard, Batista reçut un appel et dut partir, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'attendis une minute de plus au cas où il reviendrait avant de me lever. Phil me précéda, comprenant mes intentions. Il ne fit rien qui envenima l'humeur de Randy et sortit à son tour.

Nous fûmes donc enfin tous les deux. Je me préparai à un prodigieux coup - de coude, sûrement - lorsque je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, derrière lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'embrasser que la prophétie se réalisa. Avec un cri de douleur étouffé, je décidai de l'ignorer et l'embrassai dans le cou en frissonnant. Sa nuque toute chaude me brûla délicieusement la bouche. Il lança en guise de réprimande :

- Il me semble que tu prends beaucoup de liberté en ce moment, Cena.

Je souris contre sa peau. En effet, si je n'avais tenté rien qu'un bisou dans le cou lors des premiers jours, il m'aurait décroché la tête d'un très violent RKO. Avais-je changé ou s'adoucissait-il ? Il fit semblant de reprendre la lecture de son journal, me laissant quelques secondes de plus le serrer contre moi. Il continua, ne désirant pas que je me fasse des illusions… Et sans doute aussi en réponse de la question de Batista :

- L'accord c'est que je « tenais un peu » à toi, pas que j'acceptais de poser pour les tabloïdes gays.

Je ris légèrement, et mon souffle hérissa ses poils de nuque. Je n'osai pas lui dire que j'adorais lorsque qu'il me disait qu'il tenait à moi. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Je baladai mon nez contre son cou doucement, profitant de son odeur fraîche. Il venait de prendre une douche. Le contact trop tendre l'irrita et il me poussa d'un coup d'épaule. Je me relevai donc et m'assis sur la table, lui faisant face.

- Et à quoi d'autre tu tiens « un peu », par exemple ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux et répondit :

- A Théodore Long, le manager de Smackdown. Par contre, je tiens « beaucoup » à mon t-shirt _The Legacy_.

Je grimaçai. Au même niveau que Theodore Long ! Je considérai qu'il plaisantait et repris :

- Et ce à quoi tu tiens le plus ?

Il répondit sans une once d'hésitation.

- Ma fille, évidemment.

Je fus soulagé qu'il ne cite pas sa femme. Je trouvais vraiment attendrissant d'imaginer Randy jouer avec sa petite Alanna… Il devait être trop mignon dans le rôle de papa protecteur. Je souris de tendresse au moment où il me regardait. Il se redressa aussitôt, homme viril, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à mes vêtements avant de contempler de nouveau son journal.

- Ca te va bien.

Je fus flatté du compliment. Lorsque je vis qu'il n'avait, ô non-surprise ultime, pas envie de tendresse, je posai ma main sur son journal.

* * *

Il posa nonchalamment sa main sur le journal que je n'arrivais plus à lire depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle et je soupirai. Une vraie glue ! Je voulus lever les yeux vers lui mais mis le quadruple du temps nécessaire, détaillant ses cuisses, son thorax taillé en V. Mes yeux sautèrent jusqu'à ses biceps et ses trapèzes que j'adorais tout particulièrement, puis revinrent vers ses tétons moulés. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sans le vouloir. Il s'approcha de moi alors que je restai toujours fixé sur son t-shirt. Je devinai le tissu glissant sur ses tétons encore mous et frémis intérieurement. Quand je me serai occupé de toi, pensai-je, ils seront plus durs que jamais… Il perçut mon changement d'envie et s'approcha encore. Son insistance me fit remonter les yeux vers son visage à moins de trente centimètres du mien. John… La ressentais-tu cette chose qui nous détruisait ? Sentais-tu au plus profond de toi, loin de n'importe quel sentiment que tu m'accordais, ce pressentiment affreux et inéluctable ? Au moment même où je fus soufflé par l'éclat fiévreux de ses yeux bleus, il chuchota :

- J'ai envie de toi…

Je restai totalement impassible d'apparence, mais je me doutais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Aussitôt, mon corps réagit et je sentis une bosse se former dans mon jean. J'eus envie de le déboutonner pour me soulager mais me retins. Je regardai ses lèvres entrouvertes avec un nouvel appétit vorace. John coula son corps au-dessus du mien, s'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise. Son torse pâle et frais n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il était presque à califourchon au-dessus de mon corps et passa sa jambe de l'autre côté pour y être entièrement. Je poussai un halètement lorsque le sang afflua dans mon membre en le regardant. Il posa aussitôt une de ses mains à mon entrejambe et l'appuya fortement, compressant davantage mon sexe. John ne pouvait voir mon visage, se trouvant au-dessus de moi. Il commença à frotter sa main contre mon pénis, qui devint encore plus dur d'excitation. Ensuite, il descendit sensuellement sa tête près de mon oreille, tout en mettant ses lèvres en contact avec le creux de celle-ci, ce qui me transperça de plaisir. Puis, supplique divine, murmura :

- J'ai envie de te la sucer…

Je contractai les muscles d'impatience. John lécha le lobe de mon oreille et je me cambrai aussitôt contre son corps, mettant ainsi nos deux entrecuisses en contact, seulement séparées par sa main qui me tenait toujours. Je devinai son sourire satisfait et détournai la tête, rassis mon corps sur la chaise. Il profita de ma nuque offerte en la parcourant de petits baisers, tandis qu'il remontait ses mains pour déboutonner mon jean. Un gémissement rauque sortit de mes lèvres lorsqu'il en fut à descendre lentement ma braguette. Je grimaçai de douleur sous l'attente. Il descendit mon jean, baissa mon boxer. Enfin. Lorsqu'il m'avait envoyé le sms suggérant qu'il me ferait une fellation le lendemain, je m'étais aussitôt mis à bander. J'avais d'ailleurs bien failli réveiller Sam tant j'avais eu du mal à rester immobile. Cena tomba à genoux devant moi. Puis, il s'approcha amoureusement de mon membre raide et le mit en bouche. Lorsque ses lèvres me touchèrent, je retins un hurlement d'orgasme. Mon Dieu ! Mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter de plusieurs crans et je me durcis dans sa gorge. Il gémit, ému, et commença à passer sa langue chaude autour de moi. Il essaya de tourner sa langue dans les deux sens, de me laper, de l'aspirer, avant de sortir sa bouche. Il leva des yeux incompris vers moi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne réagissais pas. Si je le trouvais absolument craquant, je le cachai. En fait, je me retenais juste de toutes mes forces de ne pas hurler à chaque seconde. Il redevint tout timide et, devant son air gêné, je ne fis que bander davantage, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Mes yeux se troublèrent un instant. Je passai une main derrière sa tête et ordonnai :

- Continue…

Puis, je lui remis doucement sa tête vers mon membre douloureux. Je relevai la tête en arrière en sentant sa grande langue lécher ma queue de toute sa longueur. Il refit plusieurs fois ce geste, jusqu'à ce que je me raidisse au maximum. Je sifflai de douleur. Halètement lorsqu'il la remit dans sa bouche. Il voulut voir mon visage mais je lui maintins fermement sa tête sur mon membre, l'obligeant à me sucer. Je fermai les yeux d'extase. Il me saisit les hanches et accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il mit tellement d'ardeur à me téter que je caressai doucement sa tête. Il gémit devant ce geste tendre, que je n'arrêtai pas tout de suite, troublé. Le désir commença à me dévorer et j'agrippai ses cheveux pour l'enfoncer en moi, réclamant une succion plus violente. Il haleta un instant avant de s'exécuter. Il fit de brusques mouvements, projetant ma queue au fond de sa gorge. Il continua ainsi, accélérant le rythme, passant sa langue autour de moi. Ma vue tressauta un instant avant que je ne crie de plaisir en me cambrant légèrement. Cela ne suffisait plus. J'avais vraiment besoin de le baiser. Il ralentit et sortit à moitié sa bouche. Puis, il se concentra sur mon gland. Il en lécha tout le tour sous mes cris de délice avant de me pomper de toutes ses forces. Je recommençai à caresser ses cheveux et replongeai ma tête encore plus en arrière, n'en pouvant plus. Puis, il sortit sa bouche et s'arrêta. Une envie de meurtre m'envahit aussitôt et je dus contrôler mon corps jusqu'à me calmer. Il haletait tout contre mes bourses. Ses joues rouges de gêne et d'épuisement me firent inconsciemment craquer. Soudainement, je me relevai et balançai d'un revers de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il fut à nouveau contre mon bassin et effleura mes bourses de tous petits baisers. Je lui maintins la tête des deux mains quelques secondes. J'adorais la sensation de pouvoir que je ressentais. John Cena était à genoux, en train de me sucer. Il me lapa tendrement toute la surface de mes parties intimes et je cédai.

Je l'attrapai des deux bras et le soulevai pour le balancer sur la table. Il s'y effondra sur le dos et tourna les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient assombris de désir. Il enleva rapidement sa ceinture tandis que je le rejoignais. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et lui enlevai - précautionneusement - son t-shirt moulant. Il baissa son pantalon que je balançai distraitement, trop concentré sur l'objet de mes désirs. Il était à présent nu, mais, pour une fois, je ne me concentrai pas sur son membre que je sentais raide. A quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, je caressai d'une main son torse, avant de me concentrer sur ses tétons. Je passai un doigt dessus et le vis relever la tête en arrière en gémissant. Durs. J'approchai une deuxième main et lui massai ces deux bouts de peau roses. Il haleta d'une voix grave. Puis, j'appuyai fortement dessus. Ils opposèrent une résistance alors je les massai tout en appuyant. John cria, fou de plaisir. Félin, je passai un coup de langue autour d'un téton. Puis, je le pris en bouche et le suçai violemment. Il m'attrapa la tête et me la plaqua contre lui, excité. Il se simulait une fellation. Soudain, je mâchonnai le bout dur sous un hurlement d'extase de l'homme sous moi. Je le tirai et le mordis plus fort. Ma vue se troubla de nouveau et je clignai des yeux. J'arrêtai de le tenter et le lâchai, lui appliquant juste une léchouille sur l'autre téton. Au moment où je voulus le prendre, il m'arrêta d'un bras. Je le regardai rapidement, irrité. Il était en sueur, haletant et je vis ses yeux envieux chercher mon regard. Saleté d'homme romantique ! Je tremblai d'excitation. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il m'attira à lui brusquement d'une main derrière mon cou et m'embrassa. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes en fermant étroitement les yeux, puis fit un baiser plus doux. Je n'eus pas le temps de me ressaisir qu'il me lâcha, semblant reprendre ses esprits. Je ne cherchai pas la raison de ses agissements et me positionnai contre lui. Il regarda le plafond un instant, avant de fermer les yeux. Une sorte de bien-être étrange et inconnu vint se faufiler en moi. Il explosa lorsque je pénétrai John férocement. Il cria. Je serrai la mâchoire et tentai de chasser le sentiment de déjà-vu malsain. Il me caressa les pecs d'une main douce et murmura mon nom :

- Randy…

Arrête. Je secouai la tête, en vain. Lorsque je fixai de nouveau John, quelque chose avait changé. Je ne voyais plus qu'un homme vulnérable en dessous de moi. Ce serait si facile, me souffla une voix doucereuse, de lui faire du mal… Je me pris la tête à deux mains. Non ! Le mouvement fit crier John d'extase. Tais-toi. Pourquoi criait-t-il ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Si facile, répéta la voix. Si facile de lui faire du mal. J'ouvris mes yeux, qui s'exorbitèrent de fureur. Je me retirai soudainement de lui sous son gémissement de douleur. LA FERME ! Je lui explosai la tempe d'un violent coup de poing. Une barrière sembla se rompre en moi. Sa tête posée sur la table se redressa difficilement. Il affronta mon regard meurtrier quelques instants avant de sembler réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, prudent.

- T…

Je lui portai aussitôt les mains à la gorge et le serrai. La suite de sa phrase se perdit. Fais-le taire… Je resserrai ma prise. Il porta les mains à sa gorge pour se libérer et râla pour retrouver de l'air.

- Tais-toi !

Je l'étranglai encore plus fort et son visage devint violacé. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. J'esquissai un sourire cruel puis le lâchai. Sa tête retomba mollement sur la table. Je descendis de celle-ci et attrapai l'homme d'un bras. Puis, je le propulsai à terre. Son corps heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il tenta de se relever. D'énormes tremblements de haine me secouèrent tout entier. Les yeux qu'il tourna vers moi n'étaient ni craintifs, ni colériques. Il est à terre. Pourquoi restait-il si concentré ? Je grignai des dents et lui mis un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux en soufflant. Le faire souffrir. Ma tête semblait prête à exploser, comme si deux éléments se combattaient en moi. Souffrance. Souffrance. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le crâne, et celle-ci s'explosa à terre dans un bruit d'os brisés. Je lui attrapai le bras et le tordit. Il ne répondait presque déjà plus. Faible ! Il fermait les yeux de douleur, et se retenait de hurler. « _Je vais te faire hurler…_ » La pression à l'intérieur de mon crâne s'intensifia, me rendant dingue. Arrêtez ! Je tordis entièrement son bras, le retournant. Une plainte hurlée résonna lorsque je shootai violemment l'os du bras. Je le lâchai en le claquant au sol. Il rebondit tandis que son propriétaire le ramenait contre lui en pleurnichant presque. Faible ! Que fais-tu à terre ? Je sautais et abattis mes genoux en premier sur les côtes de mon adversaire. Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ? Il vociféra de douleur et je le fis taire d'un coup de poing dans son nez en sang. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Je m'approchai doucement de son visage, presque avec amour. Dors, joli bébé. Le sang ruissela sur son visage. Puis, sans prévenir, j'enfonçai mon pied dans sa cuisse, l'écrabouillant. Il ouvrit les yeux en serrant les dents. Un éclair assassin déforma mes traits et je me relevai pour piétiner plus fort sa cuisse. Puis, je l'enlevai. Il se plia aussitôt en deux pour attraper sa jambe. Un cri. Je venais de lui exploser le dos d'un nouveau coup de pied. Un affreux cri. Je vous hais ! … Que se passe-t-il ? Ses yeux recommencèrent à se fermer.

Un tic de rancœur me parcouru. … Que se passe-t-il ? TAISEZ-VOUS ! Une seule et unique ligne de conduite était tracée devant moi. La destruction. Je me détruisais, détruisais mes proches. Mais lui… Je lui shootai la nuque, ce qui l'assomma. Il ne bougea plus. Bouge ! Il ne bougea plus. Non… Si facile…de lui… faire du mal… Non ! Je reculai, découvrant l'Horreur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Des flashs rouges me sautèrent aux yeux. Assassins. Je tentai de me reprendre, faillis m'évanouir. Meurtriers. Je m'éloignai encore. Mais non… il pouvait résister…Il _pouvait résister_… Je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	19. Sweet and hard awareness

_Je m'éloignai encore. Mais non… il pouvait résister…Il _pouvait résister_… Je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

_

…Où… Où… est…t-il ? … Ran…dy… Du bruit. Un bruit infernal et incessant. Comme une berceuse macabre. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, puis les refermai lorsque je fus transpercé de douleur. Bé…bé… Une ombre au-dessus de moi. Un visage penché, contrit. … Mon…Amour… La sirène s'amplifia, me perçant les tympans, relançant la douleur de mes plaies. Une main se posa sur le tissu me recouvrant. Je me battis contre l'engourdissement pour ouvrir la bouche. « Tu es là ». Une faible plainte sortit de mes lèvres.

- Il est parti.

Une voix blanche, que je connaissais. Calme mais furieuse, navrée. Une douleur nouvelle, une douleur de plus. Je sombrai dans le sommeil, l'horrible sommeil, celui qui nous protège un instant pour mieux nous éclater face à l'affreuse réalité. Un ordre. Une sirène perçante. Une accélération.

* * *

Midi. Treize heures. Quatorze heures, puis quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit heures. Jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Jusqu'à ce que tout le remord me bouffe au point d'aller chercher du réconfort au seul endroit possible. Dans les bras de Cena, pensai-je aussitôt, avant de recevoir une nouvelle dose de souffrance. Chez moi. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qui devais-je prier pour annuler ce que je lui avais infligé ? Je ne me vis pas sortir de la voiture, ne m'entendis pas ouvrir la porte et entrer dans ma maison. Cena… Je… Je grimaçai. Pourquoi toi ? Mon excuse était aussi cruelle qu'écœurante : parce qu'il était John Cena. Qu'il aurait pu se défendre. L'effroyable regret s'était confortablement niché au fond de mon ventre. Il me pesait. Me peser ? Non, je suis Randy Orton ! Je suis Randy Orton… Et il est John Cena, me souffla ma conscience, impitoyable, pourtant, il ne s'est pas défendu. Une sueur froide coula dans ma nuque, jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Je m'effondrai contre la porte et finis par terre. Pourquoi l'avais-je attaqué à ce moment précis ? Je serrai les dents en revoyant l'instant. Il avait été si vulnérable, si confiant… Il s'était tellement abandonné dans mes bras… Et moi, je… Je secouai la tête pour oublier la suite. Mais elle me revint, assassine. « Réfléchis donc, Orton ! Vois, Souffre ! » Ces voix dans ma tête. Comme le disait la chanson. Je ne les oublierai jamais. Je me saisis la tête pour tenter. Jamais, au grand Jamais, je ne recommencerai. Je ne vous écouterais plus ! Je vous… Non. Je _me_ hais. Un souvenir aux bords laiteux, doux. Je me laissai envahir. Cena m'embrassant dans le cou. Douleur suraiguë lorsque vint le flash rouge : je l'avais étranglé. Si fort, si violemment. Non ! Un autre souvenir, s'il vous plaît. Cena assis en face de moi, sur la table, avec son petit sourire mystérieux. Puis… Cri inhumain. Balancé à terre, visage explosé contre le sol. J'inspirai.

- Chéri… Chéri… ça va ?

La voix me parvint d'un autre monde. Je levai des yeux vides vers ma femme. Elle recula, presque apeurée. La voyais-je seulement ? Elle se sentit si distante de moi à cet instant, moi, son Randy au visage torturé, marqué par la désolation, moi et mes yeux si clairs qu'on aurait pu les croire morts. Comme un aveugle. Aveugle ! Je ne faisais que passer à côté des choses sans réellement les voir. Je ne pensais déjà plus à ma femme, qui m'embrassa en m'emmenant sur le canapé. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Pas comme il était. Je n'avais pas su le voir à temps et maintenant… C'était fini. Avais-je sciemment signé mon arrêt de mort ? L'avais-je tabassé à sang par peur de ce qu'engendrerai notre liaison ? _Notre_ liaison, à tous les deux. Seul point commun, en fait. Nous étions totalement opposés. Non, je ne l'avais pas frappé par peur… Plutôt… par… bonheur ? Je me souvins de cet instant béat, presque complice, juste avant que je le prenne, que je ne pète les plombs. Oui, j'avais été _tellement _heureux que mon organisme avait cédé. En y réfléchissant, j'avais su le voir. Je l'avais tellement bien vu, avec toutes ses attitudes et ses paroles douces que j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. De ne pas lui répondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, qui méritait tellement quelqu'un de bien ? Tu mériterais qu'on te dise toutes ses choses que je taisais. Pourquoi les taisais-je alors ? Fierté, fierté. Mot maître de ma vie avec « Destruction » et « Méfiance ». Si seulement tu avais été comme moi, à n'adorer que ton corps et ces orgasmes à répétition ! Faux ! Vrai ! Vrai ! Je n'aime que ça ! Faux, Randy. Si Randy n'aimait que son corps, Orton ne serait pas en pleine décomposition intérieure. Orton se ficherait de l'avoir battu !

- Mon cœur… Je te connais, c'est la première fois que tu es aussi pensif…

Pensif ? Etais-je donc aussi pourri que je ne passai que pour un homme _pensif_ ? Et je répondis, m'enfonçant dans mon vice :

- C'est rien.

Sam m'embrassa l'épaule, reprit :

- Je te vois beaucoup en ce moment, ça me fait très plaisir, tu sais.

Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur la culpabilité que j'avais à tromper ma femme. Le seul que j'avais trompé, trahi, était Cena. Il n'est rien, pourtant ! Rien ne me liait à lui, ni bague, ni pacte, ni une quelconque amitié. Ce qui me liait à lui… Je ne trouvai pas.

- Mon cœur, tu ne m'as pas écouté hier soir, mais je voulais te parler d'une chose…

Soudain, une mélodie que je connaissais retentit à la télévision. « You can't see me, my time is now, now ! » J'ordonnai à Sam de se taire lorsqu'une journaliste apparut à l'écran. Elle me lança un regard en coin.

- Ça passe en boucle depuis tout à l'heure, m'expliqua-t-elle, étonnée. J'ai cru que tu l'avais entendu à la radio…

Je lui adressai un regard rapide, répondis négativement et augmentai le volume.

- …de la chaîne nationale. Finit la journaliste.

Elle se trouvait dans le hall d'un hôpital, je ne pus voir lequel.

- Je me trouve actuellement à l'endroit où John Cena Jr, la superstar internationale, catcheur, rappeur et acteur à été transféré d'urgence. Il semblerait que Mr Cena ait été agressé. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas si le catcheur devra passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Quelques mots ! Quelques mots, s'il vous plaît ! Héla-t-elle en voyant des stars passer.

Il s'agissait de Rey Mysterio, en tenue de scène. Le petit homme redescendait des escaliers, qui étaient gardés par une dizaine de vigils et il semblait vraiment contrarié, à la limite de la colère. Je le soupçonnais fortement d'être au courant, pour moi et John, et je compris que j'avais eu raison en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'il lança à la caméra, qu'il me lança. Donne-moi de ses nouvelles…

- Je viens de voir John Cena, commença Mysterio de sa voix épicée avant de se faire couper par la journaliste.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mal. Vraiment très mal.

- Avez-vous eu le bilan de ses blessures ?

- Oui.

La journaliste attendit patiemment qu'il se livre. De mon côté, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne disait rien pour me punir. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre et décida d'annoncer les nouvelles, pour les fans sans doute.

- Son agresseur - et il appuya sur ce mot avec méchanceté - lui a brisé le bras gauche, fêlé une vertèbre, déchiré le muscle de la cuisse et cassé trois côtes. Et cette liste ne comprend que les blessures physiques.

Je fermai les yeux plusieurs secondes, choqué. Qu'avais-je fait ?

- Donc Mr Cena a bien été attaqué… Connaissez-vous son agresseur ?

Instinctivement, je bougeai sur le canapé. Mysterio pinça les lèvres. Il semblait mener une lutte intérieure terrible. Je me doutais qu'il avait une folle envie de me dénoncer. Si tel était le cas, je sortirai sans un mot et me livrerai à la police. Rien ne pourrait racheter ma faute. Mysterio répondit à contrecœur :

- Non.

Mais alors que la journaliste allait reprendre, il lui arracha le micro des mains et s'adressa à la caméra directement :

- Mais si jamais il ose venir ici, si jamais il essaye de monter dans cette chambre ou s'il ose entrer en contact avec John Cena… Je n'hésiterai pas. Nous n'hésiterons pas.

Puis, il sembla me dévisager et m'adresser un message que seul moi pouvais comprendre : « Ne me tente pas. Je me retiens pour lui. »

Il redonna le micro à la journaliste, la remercia et partit. Cette dernière sembla interloquée quelques instants. La caméra tourna vers la gauche et je pus voir CM Punk, qui était probablement là depuis le début pour contrôler les informations. Derrière, plus d'une dizaine de catcheurs était venu pour John. Tu n'es pas seul… Tu es bien mieux entouré comme ça. Un sentiment bizarre vint se faufiler en moi, pas pour John qui avait tant d'amis… Mais pour ses amis qui pouvaient l'approcher.

- D'après ce que nous avons compris, M. Cena aurait été retrouvé peu après son agression. Il était étendu en plein milieu du self-service de la WWE, où il avait pris son petit-déjeuner une demi-heure auparavant. La superstar a été retrouvée complètement nue, ce qui nous laisserait supposer que son assaillant aurait pu le…

- Stop.

CM Punk avait mis sa main sur le micro de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

- Je vous interdis de continuer. Si vous ajoutez un mot de plus, je veillerai à ce que notre fédération coule la chaîne nationale.

Il sourit doucement. Sourire triste, puis prit le micro des mains de la femme et parla à la caméra.

- Ceci est la fin de l'interview. Les médecins réclament un mois de repos complet avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer seul en dehors de chez lui. Je déconseille toute personne censée de s'approcher de sa maison.

Il fit un signe de tête au caméraman, qui coupa. Je sentis une énorme solitude s'ajouter au remord. Maintenant que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles - Si affreuses… -, maintenant que je savais qu'il était sûrement chouchouté par les infirmières tandis que je me forçai à rester dans ce canapé avec ma femme qui parlait à un mur froid, qu'il était si bien entouré par tout ceux qu'il aimait… Je sentis une énorme solitude s'ajouter au remord. Je n'en faisais donc pas parti ? Avais-je, monstre d'égocentrisme, pensé à tort qu'il tenait à moi ? A quoi m'attendais-je ? Qu'il me réclame à son réveil ? Non… C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Je m'excusai et descendis du canapé.

- Où tu vas ?

Où j'allais ? M'envoyait-il un signal pour me dire que je devais le rejoindre ? Ou m'avait-il décidément rayé de sa vie ? La seconde proposition me parut plus probable. Je n'avais aucunement envie d'aller le voir. Aucunement envie d'aller lui demander de ses nouvelles, de voir son corps brisé. J'aurais pu, et je ne me retenais pas par peur des catcheurs qui me tuerait à la moindre parole de Mysterio ou Punk. Eux, je les aurais explosé, combattu vaillamment jusqu'au dernier, film à l'eau de rose, même si le roster entier de l'ECW et de Smackdown! s'étaient ajouté à celui de Raw. Je serai arrivé en haut de sa prison d'ivoire, aurais décapité les infirmières qui devaient certainement, harpies vicieuses, le toucher pendant son sommeil, et je serais entré dans sa chambre, un bouquet de roses dans une main, une bague dans l'autre, en lui criant de me pardonner. Puis, je lui aurai déposé un doux baiser avant de lui demander de m'épouser. Pfff… Ecœurant. Je devenais fou à lier. Si j'y allais, en appelant une dizaine d'avocats pour contrer les catcheurs, si j'étais arrivé juste comme ça, dans sa chambre, sans un mot, en me posant juste contre le mur… Comment l'aurait-il pris ? Je suis Randy Orton, tout de même. Son être si viril et pourtant si sensible n'aurait pas fait la différence entre les deux scénarios. Non, si je n'y allais pas, ce n'était pas par peur _des __catcheurs_. De _ce_ catcheur, alors ? Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller le voir. Il n'aurait pas voulu, c'était là ma plus grande peur. Et si nous inversions les scénarios ? S'il était celui qui regardait, le regard froid, un homme à terre suppliant ?

- Je vais appeler Raw, pour leur signaler mon absence.

Je quittai la pièce, et, à ce moment précis, mon téléphone sonna. Vince McMahon. Je décrochai.

- Oui.

- Orton ! J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison !

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et il continua :

- Revenez. Ici, c'est la catastrophe, entre la police qui rôde, Cena agressé et les catcheurs qui viennent juste d'arriver pour le show, c'est un enfer.

- Sauf votre respect, je ne peux pas, monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ?

Son ton devenait menaçant.

- Parce que je suis à trois heures de route, chez moi.

- Prenez l'avion.

- Désolé.

Et je raccrochais. Je regardai ma montre : vingt heures. Plus tard, durant notre repas, sa musique retentit de nouveau. Je continuai de manger, feignant de ne pas être intéressé.

- Du nouveau dans l'affaire Cena. La police avait commencé une enquête à la WWE, commençant par le lieu de l'agression, où l'identité de l'assaillant aurait dû être facilement trouvé. Mais les agents de l'ordre ont aussitôt reçu un appel leur interdisant de relever les empreintes, ordre provenant de M. Cena en personne.

Je me forçai à contrôler ma respiration. Pourquoi me protèges-tu, idiot ?

- La police a donc laissé tomber la WWE pour travailler le catcheur, l'obligeant à leur livrer des informations. Il a juste affirmé que son agresseur n'était pas le challenger n°1 en titre, Shelton Benjamin. Les charges ont donc du être abandonnées contre cet homme, qui était sur la liste des principaux suspects.

Quelle intelligence ! Ne t'avais donc légué que la perspicacité du parfait criminel ? A moi, la raison me parut évidente. S'il avait disculpé Shelton, c'était pour que ce dernier tienne sa langue. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il aurait balancé notre relation honteuse et secrète aux paparazzis.

Je pris une heure de détente avec ma petite princesse, avant de monter me coucher. Sam me rejoint peu après. La nuit était tombée. Je sentais, qu'en dehors de cette maison et de la culpabilité, il devait faire bien frais. L'idée d'appeler John m'avait traversé il y avait une vingtaine de minutes. M'excuser. En étais-je capable ? Cette idée commença à m'obséder et j'attendis que Sam dorme pour sortir de la chambre. J'attrapai mon portable et, après un instant de réflexion, décidai de sortir dans le jardin. L'air frais caressa mon visage couvert de sueur froide, me relaxa. La lune sembla m'accompagner lorsque je me déplaçai jusqu'à la table d'extérieur. Je m'assis sur une chaise, m'installai confortablement pour éviter d'augmenter l'anxiété qui croissait au creux de mon ventre. Remord, Solitude, Anxiété. Il ne m'avait pas appelé. Pour ma part, ce serait la première fois que je le ferai. Je vérifiai que Sam ne m'avait pas suivi et composai son numéro. « Tut… Tut… Tut… » Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, mon cœur se mit à taper plus fort dans ma poitrine. « Tut. » Il décrocha. Je voulus parler mais ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je me redressai sur ma chaise. Allez, dis quelque chose !

- Cena ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je vis que j'étais toujours en ligne. Était-ce lui ? Il n'était probablement pas seul.

- Bon, si ce n'est pas toi : Je vous demanderai de raccrocher, par respect pour lui. Ou au moins de me le passer. Si c'est toi… je t'en prie, ne raccroche pas.

Je posai un coude sur la table et me tins les tempes de deux doigts. Je soupirai. Il allait falloir que je fasse quelques concessions. J'attendis quelques instants pour laisser le temps à la personne de raccrocher. Elle ne le fit pas. Je fermai les yeux, soulagé et me détendis.

-… John…

Je laissai son prénom prendre empreinte en moi. C'était la première fois que je l'appelai sciemment comme cela.

- J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis _désolé_. J'ai… complètement pété les plombs. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, toi. Surtout toi, ajoutai-je, conscient qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Seul le grésillement du portable me répondit. Même si le laid, l'affreux remord était toujours là, je me sentais apaisé. Il était là, à m'écouter. En tout cas, j'espérais que c'était lui.

- J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes… Je suis un monstre, je le sais. Je suis tellement égoïste que j'aimerais que tu oublies ce que j'ai fait, que tu m'excuses… Mais même moi, je n'y arrive pas.

En écoutant, je pouvais entendre sa respiration discrète. Je me relaxai encore. Le surnom jaillit naturellement :

- Pardonne-moi, bébé.

J'allongeai mon bras sur la table, et y posai ma tête.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ! Je te promets de ne plus jamais te frapper, d'essayer de ne plus te faire du mal.

Ma gorge se serra légèrement et je la raclai pour chasser l'émotion.

- Je sais que tu aimerais que je sois plus doux, parfois. Que je te dise que j'ai une envie folle de te serrer contre moi. Si tu me pardonnes, je serai tellement heureux qu'en te prenant lentement, tellement lentement, je te chuchoterai tout ce que je pense.

Les mots glissaient seuls, de je ne sais où.

- … Je suis ignoble. Même là, je suis capable de te faire chanter.

J'expliquai de ma voix grave, donnant une raison à mon silence ému :

- Désolé, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc tout ça…

Je relevai la tête, baignant mes yeux clairs dans les reflets de la lune. J'inspirai doucement. Ne pas le voir, lui parler par téléphone, comme par sms, me semblait amplement plus facile.

- Tu me manques.

Je profitai de sa respiration quelques instants avant de finir :

- Prends soin de toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, bipe-moi. Peu importe où tu es, je serais là en dix minutes.

Je ne parlai plus, et il raccrocha.

Je restai encore un peu dans le jardin, avant de remonter me coucher. Samantha bougea, me prit dans ses bras. Qu'avaient donc ces deux personnes à me chérir ? J'étais si abject, à tenter de reconquérir un homme, lui promettant mille choses, avant de rejoindre dans son lit ma tendre femme qui ne se doutait de rien. J'effaçai l'historique de mes appels.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	20. When your fear becomes reality

_Qu'avaient donc ces deux personnes à me chérir ? J'étais si abject, à tenter de reconquérir un homme, lui promettant mille choses, avant de rejoindre dans son lit ma tendre femme qui ne se doutait de rien. J'effaçai l'historique de mes appels._

* * *

Sept heures. La chambre était bien tiède. Il faisait bon sous les lourdes couvertures et je décidai de somnoler sans ouvrir les yeux. J'étais totalement reposé. D'un bras câlin, j'entourais la personne qui dormait à mes côtés, qui partageait mon lit. Mais ma main tomba cinquante bons centimètres trop loin et s'écrasa sur un corps frêle. Samantha ! Je sursautai violemment de surprise. Qui avais-je donc eu l'intention de serrer dans mes bras, à peine conscient ? Je lâchai ma femme et me retournai sur le dos, fixant le plafond obscur. Je m'étais attendu à toucher de doux muscles dorsaux développés. Je grimaçai. Les pleurs d'Alanna me sauvèrent du monologue qu'allait me faire subir mon cerveau, à mon grand soulagement. Sam soupira et se commença à se lever. Je me redressai.

- Laisse, j'y vais.

Elle me remercia et passa sa petite main dans mon dos. La pénombre cacha heureusement mes traits révoltés et coupables. Si John avait été là, il aurait sûrement eut ce regard triste devant lequel je cédais à tous les coups. S'il avait été là… Je me levais, pris le temps de m'habiller et de sortir mon sac dans le couloir. Alanna continuait de me réclamer lorsque je fus derrière sa porte. Je l'ouvris d'un brusque coup et grondai :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le bébé s'immobilisa et se tut. Mais elle me tendit les bras aussitôt avec un grand sourire. Je le lui rendis, attendri et m'approchai. Je la soulevai et la calai contre moi.

- Viens avec papa, mon cœur.

Je l'embrassai sur ses petits cheveux bruns alors qu'elle nouait ses bras potelés autour de mon cou. Je la berçai quelques instants avant que nous ne sortîmes tous les deux. Je pris mon sac sur mon épaule libre et regardai mon portable. Il était l'heure que je parte. J'apportai donc à contrecœur ma belle princesse à sa mère, qui était toujours allongée. Je descendis les escaliers, pris un petit-déjeuner léger et me postai devant la porte. Puis, souhaitant écourter l'au revoir, je lançai :

- J'y vais Sam. A ce week-end.

Elle poussa un soupir et me répondit :

- A ce week-end. Je t'aime.

Je fermai étroitement les yeux et sortis rapidement.

Trois heures de route s'ensuivirent. J'avais redouté cet instant autant que je l'avais détesté la veille lorsque j'étais venu. Trois heures seul. Même en me concentrant à l'extrême, je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter de penser à Cena. Un mois. Allais-je donc attendre tout un mois dans ces conditions ? Je ricanai. Non, c'était John Cena ! Dans deux semaines, il serait sur pied.

… Et à ce moment-là ?

Je décidai de changer de sujet de pensée, avant d'y revenir consciemment. J'allais y réfléchir une bonne fois pour toutes. J'inspirai. A ce moment-là, devrais-je l'ignorer ? M'obligerait-il à l'ignorer ? Ce serait la meilleure solution. Pourtant… Je me forçai à finir ma phrase mentale. Pourtant… je n'en avais pas plus envie que ça. Mais là, il n'était pas question de moi. Il ne me reviendra plus. J'avais trop longtemps joué sur la corde raide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâche entre les mains. Je l'avais poussé aux extrêmes, l'obligeant à être un soumis qui réagissait à mes moindres désirs, juste pour ma propre satisfaction. Il ne me reviendrait plus. Mon petit jeu aurait pu fonctionner encore longtemps si… Je ne l'avais pas frappé. Blessé, brutalisé. Mais maintenant ? Pourquoi me reviendrait-il ? Il avait beau être loyal, il n'était pas non plus cinglé. Et arriverait alors le moment que je redoutais. Le moment où il voudrait plus. Plus qu'une simple baise, cinq minutes, dans un vestiaire. Si j'avais pensé à ça l'avant-veille, j'aurai haussé les sourcils en pensant que je l'aurai juste envoyé promener. Mais aujourd'hui ? Pas dans un mois, mais à chaud, maintenant, dévoré de culpabilité ? Je tournai les yeux quelques instants par la fenêtre. Là, comme je l'avais dit la veille, je ferais tout pour qu'il me pardonne. J'étais un monstre. Même si notre relation était une sorte de jeu où je me devais d'être le vainqueur, je n'appréciais pas le rôle du mari soûl frappant sa pauvre femme. Pauvre John, pauvre femme dévouée. Je voyais notre liaison comme un duel du plus dominant. Le plus viril gagnait la manche. Il était absolument hors de question de le laisser prendre la place supérieure. C'était pour ça aussi que j'étais encore moins démonstratif avec lui qu'avec celles que j'avais aimées. Mais bien sûr, je n'aimais pas John. De la baise, de la pure baise. Pour moi, nous n'étions que deux hommes s'échangeant du plaisir.

Quand il reviendra, s'il m'absout, il souhaitera sûrement plus. Car des mecs - ou des femmes - à baiser, ils y en avaient partout. Seulement, j'étais satisfait de cette relation comme elle était. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des efforts que je faisais chaque jour pour l'approcher et me laisser aller à un geste un peu tendre. Car je n'étais pas du genre à tromper ma femme. Mais laquelle de mes deux femmes trompais-je à présent ? Deux semaines. Attends encore deux semaines. Je recommençai déjà à être nerveux sans sa présence et son visage d'idiot profond ! Qu'allais-je faire tout ce temps ? Que faisais-je, avant, de tout ce temps libre à la WWE ? Avant cette soirée dégoûtante mais tellement bonne où il m'avait pris pour la première fois ? John… Ce sont les seuls moments où tu peux m'avoir. Comme tu dois les aimer, comme tu dois les haïr… Pff… Mais qu'attends-tu ? Que pourrais-tu avoir de plus ? Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne bafouerai pas mon précieux honneur en te prenant la main pour ton beau sourire ! Et le souvenir revint. Je l'avais blessé, mutilé. Envoyé à l'hôpital. Tout ce que tu veux. Je te l'ai promis.

Je finis par arriver. Avant de descendre de voiture, je restai quelques secondes, fixant inconsciemment le volant. Il ne m'avait pas rappelé. Je le comprenais. Je le comprenais… Mais… Comme ça ? Un adieu silencieux sans explications ni éclat de voix ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant, c'était arranger au mieux son retour. Sans me montrer, bien entendu. Déjà, il y avait l'histoire de Shelton. Pour que ce grand dadais se la boucle, il allait falloir que j'aille lui donner la ceinture. Ensuite, expliquer les derniers évènements à la WWE. Pourquoi je m'étais tranché l'avant-bras en public devant un Cena suppliant, pourquoi j'étais intervenu lors de son match contre Benjamin… Ca promettait d'être amusant. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir inventer ? Je descendis et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Stéphanie Mc Mahon sans faire attention aux gens à l'entour. Elle me reçut, me demanda des explications quant à mon absence d'hier, puis m'écouta. Je lui expliquai une histoire rocambolesque mais plausible, qu'elle crut. Elle comprit que tout cela faisait partie d'un scénario que le booker avait refusé. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisais l'homme que je cherchais : Shelton. Il était seul. Je me redressai aussitôt de toute ma hauteur et m'avançai vers lui. S'il ne paniqua pas, il recula légèrement. Je pris une attitude hautaine et le toisai.

- Pauvre tâche. Lâchai-je, méprisant.

Shelton rit méchamment.

- Du calme, Orton. Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main. Je te croyais plus intelligent…C'est ta p'tite copine qui te rend comme ça ?

Je dus me battre contre mes réflexes naturels pour ne pas lui en décoller une en pleine tête. En effet, je n'avais rien pour le retenir de nous balancer. Mais ma réplique fusa :

- Ta gueule. Tu reparles encore une fois comme ça de John et je te pète le bras.

- « John »… Comme c'est mignon… Et quand tu copules, tu l'appelles comment ton p'tit pédé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la bouche que je mis ma menace à exécution. Je lui saisis le bras et le tordis tout en attrapant son col de t-shirt de l'autre main. Je le plaquai brutalement contre le mur et l'étranglai avec son propre bras tordu. Il siffla de douleur pour ne pas hurler. Je l'ignorai et lui crachai dessus. Il reprit, soudain moins sûr de lui :

- Tu n'as pas peur dis donc…

Un halo de haine pure semblait léviter autour de moi. Je m'approchai de son oreille et chuchotai durement :

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas la droiture de Cena. Va tout raconter si tu veux. Essaie. Et je jure que je trouverai le moyen de t'envoyer en prison où tu avaleras à pleine gorge le foutre d'un taulard.

Choqué, il ne répondit plus. Il tenta de se dégager et je le lâchai, dégoûté, avant de reculer.

- S'il te reste un peu de dignité, tu refuseras le titre.

Il me jaugea, tourna les talons et partit sans un regard.

J'avais ensuite rejoint la salle commune, dans l'idée de trouver les Priceless. Ted et Cody m'avaient aussitôt rejoint, surtout Ted, qui avait dû deviner que j'étais l'agresseur de Cena. Nous étions maintenant partis dans une discussion que je jugeais sans intérêt. Je soupirai. En vingt-quatre heures, son absence avait réussi à me faire redevenir nerveux et violent. Plus qu'à mon habitude. Ted remarqua mon air torturé et me prit à part.

- Hé, ça va ?

- Oui.

J'avais répondu du tac-au-tac, sans vraiment y penser. Ted me dévisagea et je rectifiai :

- Pas terrible.

- Tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

Je détournai les yeux et soupirai. Comment aurais-je pu ? Ce que j'avais fait été si horrible… Je secouai la tête négativement. Courage, c'est John Cena. Une semaine devrait lui suffire… Non ?

- Je vais faire un tour.

Je lui souris un peu, le remerciant de sa sollicitude puis sortis. J'arpentai tous les couloirs en long et en large, mais le remord ne me laissa aucun répit. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée VIP lorsque des voix résonnèrent. Une voix féminine surtout.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Regardez-vous ! Vous devriez être dans votre lit !

Un murmure grave lui répondit. Je m'approchai doucement, mon corps soudain devenu pressé, mon cœur devenu prudent.

- Mmph ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Laissez-moi au moins aller vous chercher un fauteuil roulant…

J'étais adossé à l'angle du mur lorsque j'entendis :

- Laissez. Je peux y arriver tout seul.

Si mon corps me projeta face à la scène, mon cœur sembla se défier des lois de la nature pour s'arrêter plusieurs secondes de m'oxygéner. Sa voix. Son timbre, son intonation aimable. Je me retrouvais face à lui, hébété, seulement séparé de John par quelques mètres, une greluche blonde et tous mes remords. John leva les yeux de l'hôtesse pour les projeter derrière elle, au loin vers moi. Il laissa retomber ses mains relevées vers la fille et grimaça joliment une seconde, avant de faire une tête indifférente. J'étais pétrifié. La jeune femme se retourna à son tour vers moi.

- Bonjour M. Orton, vous désirez quelque chose ?

J'étais pétrifié. Sans adresser un regard à la petite blonde, j'esquissai un pas vers lui. Puis m'arrêtai, dévoré. Terrassé de peur. Cinq longues, très longues secondes passèrent où il ne bougea pas. La jeune femme fit la navette entre nous deux, puis sembla déclarer qu'elle allait chercher le fauteuil. Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres et tous mes remords qui nous séparaient. Tous mes remords qui croissaient, se décuplaient, s'entremêlaient plus encore à chaque seconde. Il se tenait droit, semblait juste attendre. Toute la douleur que je ressentais dans son corps brisé m'empêchait de bouger. Son bras droit, enflé, cassé, sans aucun plâtre pour le soulager. Les bandages qui lui enserraient la poitrine sous son t-shirt ample. Son muscle de la jambe déchiré, seulement épargné par l'appui qu'exerçait l'autre jambe pour soutenir tout son poids. M'ignorerait-il ? M'obligerait-il à l'ignorer ? La voix intruse résonna depuis une pièce annexe :

- Vous le préférez électrique, M. Cena ?

Mon cœur redémarra enfin. Elle allait revenir, me priver de _mon John_. Ma pauvre femme que j'avais détruite. Fais quelque chose… Je m'approchai doucement, rapidement. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à un mètre, j'ordonnai d'une voix hâtive, trop impérieuse :

- Suis-moi.

Il n'avait pas bougé, me fixait toujours. Ne m'ignore pas ! Il écarta son bras valide pour désigner le lieu et répliqua :

- Je suis très bien ici.

Sa voix qui me parlait ! Mais n'osant plus soutenir son regard, je baissai les yeux au sol. Je me rapprochai encore, les remontai craintivement. Puis je lui tendis la main.

- S'il te plaît… Viens…

Toujours rien. Toute sa candeur et ses sourires semblaient morts, assassinés. Homme froid, glacial. Ne me repousse pas maintenant ! Mon bras était toujours franchement dirigé vers lui, sans aucune hésitation. Il baissa doucement les yeux. Glissa sa main dans la mienne. Foudre électrique. Tonnerre de désir et de joie qui foudroya ma main et tout mon thorax. Je relevai nos mains et le tirai très délicatement vers la sortie. Il me suivit. Nous sortîmes peu avant que la femme ne revienne.

Mon cœur…

Je trouvai rapidement la clé d'une salle vide et l'y fis entrer. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et il lâcha ma main, s'éloigna. Avant de me retourner, je fermis les yeux quelques secondes. Face à face. En vrai. En aurai-je le courage ? Je me dirigeai vers lui en montrant explicitement la clé. Je ne comptais absolument pas lui faire de mal, ce qu'il aurait pu mal comprendre vu que je nous avais enfermés. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune peur et je tentai un pas vers lui. Il recula, impassible. « N'approche pas. » J'allais devoir parler. Je ne me demandais même plus pourquoi j'allais m'excuser, pourquoi j'allais le supplier alors que j'étais toujours avec Sam. Ce qui m'importait… Et là, je le vis. Pour la première fois. Je le vis, le grand John Cena, avec ses sentiments et ses désirs à lui. Nous étions deux dans cette relation ! Ce fut un énorme flash qui me troubla. Depuis le début, il essayait par tous les moyens de me faire réagir. Il grimaça sous la douleur que je lui avais infligée, que je lui infligeais toujours. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Je détournai les yeux.

- Pardon. Demandai-je.

C'était à mon tour de me démener pour lui montrer ce que nous allions perdre. Il ne réagit pas. Pourquoi ne me prenais-tu pas dans tes bras en souriant ? Tu m'as trop gâté. Je redressai la tête, la tournai vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je te promets. Je te promets de ne plus de te faire de mal.

Je tentai de nouveau un pas vers lui.

- Les médecins m'ont demandé, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, si l'homme qui m'avait violenté était le même que celui avec qui je pratiquais la _sodomie_.

Je grimaçai de douleur. Pour moi, pour lui surtout.

- Pardon, répétai-je.

C'était affreux. Pour un homme, ça devait être une chose très douloureuse d'entendre ça. Très humiliante. _Mon John_…Je t'en supplierai presque.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	21. The sweetness isn't the way you love me

_C'était affreux. Pour un homme, ça devait être une chose très douloureuse d'entendre ça. Très humiliante. Mon John…Je t'en supplierai presque.

* * *

_

- Pardon. Répéta-t-il.

Ce mot me réchauffait. De quoi t'excusais-tu ? De m'avoir frappé ? Mais tu étais déjà pardonné. Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver, une chose comme celle-là. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi la seule personne que je désirais voir à mon chevet n'étais pas venue ? Une douleur sourde me serrait depuis mon réveil. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? Mais en ce moment, il était là. Jusqu'où allait-il aller ? Je restai immobile, blessé. Il esquissa un pas timide vers moi, en fit un deuxième lorsqu'il vit que je ne bougeais pas. Il s'approcha, félin prudent, jusqu'à s'arrêter à une vingtaine de centimètres. Puis, tout doucement, il commença à glisser ses mains sur mon t-shirt, sur ma taille, dans mon dos. Il plaça une main sur ma nuque et se colla contre moi. Il mit sa tête dans mon cou, ferma étroitement les paupières. Ses cils chatouillèrent mon cou tendu. Il était bouffé par la culpabilité. Il resserra doucement ses bras, sans toucher mes vertèbres fêlées.

- John… Bébé…

Je fermai les yeux, ce qu'il ne put voir. Un soulagement immense m'empli, chassant la peine.

- Mon cœur…

Mon estomac se retourna de plaisir. Je restai toujours impassible. Il bougea sa tête, faisant se toucher ses lèvres et ma nuque. Elles m'embrassèrent lorsqu'il chuchota :

- Reviens, s'il te plaît…

Puis, sans doute sans le vouloir, il serra encore le bras qui enlaçait le bas de mon dos, m'amenant contre lui. Il était si mignon, comme ça. Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Me câlinerait-il toujours le lendemain matin ? Mais là, je vis plutôt que c'était lui, celui qui avait besoin d'être protégé. Il semblait absolument perdu. Parmi ses pensées, ses sentiments ? Il susurra à voix basse :

- Pardon… Reviens-moi bébé…

Je semblais le plonger dans une immense souffrance, ce qui me fit de la peine. Ses supplications… Je les avais si longtemps attendues. Mais je n'osais lui en demander plus. Il avait beau être suppliant, il avait beau me serrer désespérément, je dépendais toujours de lui. Randy… Le jour même où j'avais découvert mes sentiments pour lui… Cela avait-il été ma punition ?

- Je ne ramperai plus devant toi.

Il blottit sa tête contre mon cou et gémit. J'avais vraiment été la bonne poire. Et je revenais ! Mais comment pouvais-je le repousser maintenant ? Surtout maintenant, où il avait enfin besoin de moi ? Il avait dû se battre pour arrêter de me frapper, pour m'appeler. Le retour de son corps chaud contre le mien, de son odeur sur la mienne…

Je finis par l'enlacer d'un bras. Il eut un presque-sursaut d'étonnement puis sembla se décontracter. Il releva doucement la tête pour me faire face. J'aurais aimé rester face à ces deux lacs d'un acier azuré infiniment, enlacé. Il semblait interdit devant mon invitation, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit de rester. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il me donna son premier baiser. Je me rappelais du mien, symbolique, lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il me contempla quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux vers ma bouche. Puis, il les ferma, se pencha vers mon visage. Là, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, ne voulant pas les blesser. Ce n'était plus les baisers de bourrin qu'il m'appliquait, mais un doux, si doux qu'il m'offrait que je fus transpercé de délice. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre les miennes, se délecta de mon soupir. Puis, il bougea sa main située dans ma nuque pour la glisser dans mes cheveux. S'il resta timide en voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il continua de m'effleurer. Je répondis en lui donnant un léger bisou sur la lèvre inférieure. Il exhala de plaisir et caressa mes cheveux. Puis, ayant mon consentement, il s'appuya un peu plus sur mes lèvres, les léchant, séduit de leur onctuosité. Emoustillé, je les entrouvris. Sa bouche épousa aussitôt la forme de la mienne, docile, et il y passa sa langue. Nos deux langues se cherchèrent avant qu'il ne me la caresse. Nous finîmes par être tous deux enivrés et il accéléra légèrement le baiser en faisant tourner sa langue autour de la mienne. Encore et encore. Ses paupières closes cachaient mal son désir naissant. Il semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à m'embrasser et dégustait de ses lèvres moelleuses cette friandise veloutée. Je dus clore mes yeux plus fortement lorsqu'il pressa encore le baiser. Quel doux sentiment… Quel baume apaisant tous mes maux… Je dégustai encore la saveur de sa bouche fraîche, de ses lèvres brûlantes quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retire sa langue. Il glissa son visage contre le mien, frotta sa joue contre la mienne. Il me serra.

- John…

Je le regardai d'une manière attendrie, sans qu'il ne me visse, souris doucement. Tu n'avais toujours pas compris ? Je lui soufflai légèrement dans l'oreille, joueur et il ne put retenir un frémissement. Il se releva, ses yeux colorés du rougeoyant désir posés sur les miens. Je l'embrassai rapidement. Il me rejoint de nouveau en se pressant plus langoureusement contre mes lèvres. Il haleta dans ma bouche, excité, puis s'arrêta. Il hésita, mais me demanda en plongeant son regard dans le mien :

- Tu veux bien ?

Il attendit ma réponse. Je sentais son membre bandé contre mon entrecuisse, ce qui attisa encore le feu. Mais il se contrôlait, ce qui me rassura.

- Oui.

De plaisir, il me caressa les cheveux. Il cacha aussitôt un sourire ravi en baissant la tête vers nos corps entremêlés et repoussa le sien pour s'échapper de mes bras. Si je fus frustré, je n'en dis rien. Il ne pouvait voir depuis tout à l'heure qu'un mur de glace. Brisé. Aussi retira-t-il son t-shirt et le garda à la main. Puis, toujours sans me regarder pour éviter que je voie son bonheur, il passa à côté, derrière moi. Je ne pus me retourner sous la douleur fulgurante qui me parcourut la cuisse mais je le vis s'accroupir. Puis, il me fit face de nouveau et, torse nu, il se remit contre moi, à mon plus grand plaisir. Sa peau nue frotta le tissu de mon t-shirt mais il ne s'en souciait guère. A la place, il me saisit le dos et ma jambe valide de deux bras puissants pour me faire basculer délicatement en arrière. Il semblait vraiment concentré. Mon corps enlacé au sien finit à terre mais je fermai les yeux de douleur lorsque le contact du sol fit bouger mon bras cassé. Aussitôt, il sembla inquiet et redoubla de précaution. Il prit le temps de m'embrasser en signe d'excuse puis déposa mon bassin au sol, fit de même avec le reste de mon corps. S'il respectait sa promesse… Je fermai les yeux. Il me prendrait lentement, me susurrai ce qu'il pense. Chantage divin. Lorsque ma tête toucha terre, je sentis son t-shirt. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, me laissant dévorer des yeux sa peau mate et huilée et ajusta le vêtement sous ma tête pour en former un doux coussin. Sa grande main glissa sur mon visage et il me demanda :

- Ca va comme ça ?

J'oubliai pendant plusieurs secondes sa question, égaré de tendresse. Je fixai sa bouche humide de baisers puis les deux beaux yeux qui semblaient impatients et détaillaient tout mon visage, craignant que je ne me rétracte. Ses longs doigts caressèrent ma joue pour me faire réagir et je hochai la tête en voyant son air inquiet. Mon cœur eut un raté. Il descendit alors et me lâcha des yeux pour contempler mon t-shirt ample avec frustration. Il me l'enleva en se repaissant au passage de la vue mon torse, les yeux assombris de désir, et s'effara devant les bandages qui m'enserraient la taille. Il fit cependant très attention à mon bras, grimaça lorsqu'il dut faire frotter le tissu dessus. Il jeta le vêtement et souleva très doucement mon bras pour le placer perpendiculairement à mon corps. Lorsqu'il le reposa, je soufflai de douleur. La souffrance incendiait mes os et se propageait jusqu'à mon épaule. Il s'approcha alors doucement et déposa de longs baisers mirages sur tout mon bras. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir et son corps se cambra de soulagement, de désir. Il s'immobilisa, semblant réfléchir puis bégaya :

- Je… J'…

Il grimaça, ne réussissant pas à parler et détourna les yeux. Puis, soudainement, il vint se réfugier sur mon corps, en blottissant sa tête contre la mienne, ses lèvres expirant tout contre ma nuque. Il hésita puis susurra :

- J'adore tes biceps… Ils me donnent toujours envie que… tu me prennes dans tes bras…

Il détourna la tête, honteux et attendit nerveusement ma réaction. Mes muscles se contractèrent sous le plaisir tandis que je haletai doucement. Il releva un peu sa tête du sol, semblant comprendre mon ravissement. Je dus gémir une nouvelle fois lorsque je me mis à bander plus fort et le récompensai en l'enlaçant virilement d'un bras. Bien qu'il jugeait inutile que je le récompense. Il baissa ses yeux vers mon torse et déglutit difficilement.

- Et ton torse. J'aime tes abdos, fit-il en descendant pour les lécher, tes…

Il lécha mes tétons, n'arrivant pas à dire le mot. J'étais parcouru de délice. Chaque parcelle de mon corps criait de désir et d'amour, n'arrivant pas à choisir lequel de ces deux sentiments devait dominer. Son corps ondula sur le mien.

-… Tes trapèzes…

Et il les embrassa. Jusqu'à remonter vers mon visage. Là, il sembla vraiment stressé en croisant mes yeux et referma sa bouche. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort sous l'attente. Il fixa mes lèvres inertes, presque déçu.

- Et ton sourire.

Il semblait regretter que je ne sourisse pas. Le fait qu'il me frappe, qu'il parte alors que je venais juste de m'avouer mes sentiments pour lui m'avaient juste terriblement refroidi. Je n'osai plus le toucher, ne comprenant pas ce que j'avais fait pour le mettre dans cet état de fou furieux. Aussi restais-je immobile, bien que tout mon corps se soit réchauffé de plaisir. Il n'avait évoqué que des parties du corps « sexuelles », et savoir qu'il aimait quelque chose qui m'était propre, de plus intime m'avait touché. Ses yeux papillonnèrent dans tous les recoins de mon visage. Il mit son poing devant sa bouche pour tousser, souhaitant reprendre contenance. Je me doutais qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais mes non-réactions l'en empêchaient. Je me laissai alors à fermer les yeux, penchant ma tête en arrière. Il embrassa doucement ma gorge, puis traîna ses lèvres sur mon cou, jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Il lécha celle-ci de sa grande langue brûlante, sous mes halètements et plaqua mon bras valide au-dessus de ma tête, près du premier. Il me lécha de nouveau, fiévreux, avant de susurrer :

- Tu es magnifique.

Un gémissement d'orgasme sortit aussitôt du plus profond de ma gorge et je me cambrai au maximum de ce que m'accordait mon corps éclaté. Il reposa avec toutes les précautions mon corps au sol et descendit vers mon pantacourt, toujours concentré. Faisait-il cela par devoir ? Une obligation qu'il s'était fixé, et non un plaisir ? Il déboutonna mon bas, puis l'enleva en serrant les dents. Tout comme moi, sous la douleur. Il n'osa pas regarder ma cuisse qu'il avait écrabouillée moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. A quatre pattes, il enleva à son tour son jean, puis son boxer. Il semblait toujours gêné de me montrer à quel point je le faisais bander, surtout maintenant où le moment était à la douceur. Lorsqu'il enleva mon caleçon, son membre effleura chastement ma jambe meurtrie, qui se contracta par réflexe. J'émis un cri étouffé qui fit s'immobiliser Randy. Cela semblait lui coûter affreusement, mais il proposa :

- Tu peux me dire d'arrêter, tu sais…

Je regardai son visage torturé, sublimé de passion et ne put m'y résoudre. Nous étions maintenant nus tous les deux. Il décala son bassin pour mettre fin au contact intime de son sexe avec ma cuisse et, ne m'entendant pas protester, continua, soulagé. Si je me doutais qu'il prenait son temps, je devinais aussi que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Et je compris qu'il se forçait, ce qui gâcha un peu le moment. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller en voyant mon membre tendu et il passa sans le vouloir sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa grande langue. Ma peau s'hérissa en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Bien que je lui aie offert cette humide caresse quelques jours auparavant, il n'avait jamais montré quelconque signe d'envie de me faire la même chose. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Sa belle langue brûlante. Je n'osai lui demander pareille faveur. Ses yeux se troublèrent lorsqu'il me vit, les bras au-dessus du corps, gémissant de frustration. Il perdit quelque peu de sa délicatesse en prenant en main mon membre et en exerçant des va-et-vient secs. Il se calma aussitôt pour en faire de plus longs, langoureux. Je fermai les yeux et commença à soupirer. Tout en continuant, il grimpa de nouveau sur mon corps et vint se mettre devant mes yeux. Il profitait de mon handicap pour me dévorer des yeux pendant qu'il me branlait. Il accéléra un peu, testant, et je rejetai la tête en arrière de plaisir. Il continua tandis que je le regardai en haletant. Il accéléra encore, d'un coup. Je gémis, toujours noyé dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci semblaient perdre peu à peu lucidité, dévorés de désir. Il resserra ses doigts, me masturba plus fort. Je ne pus me contrôler et donna un coup de bassin, qui me déchira. Je pus nettement sentir le muscle de ma cuisse se rouvrir et je poussai un long cri de souffrance. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, désolé, reprit pied. Il murmura un « Ok…Ok… » Et me donna une longue caresse sur mon membre avant de me lâcher. La douleur commença à refluer et je rouvris les yeux, lui fisx un signe de tête. Randy posa ses lèvres sur la ligne médiane de mon torse, en embrassa tout le long. Puis, il me tourna le bassin et la moitié du thorax sur le côté. Ainsi pouvait-il me prendre sans toucher ma jambe. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, mais prit ma croupe à deux mains et la regarda. La veille… Il coula son corps et son entrejambe contre mes cuisses. La veille… Un flash vif et assassin me saisit.

- Stop ! Arrête !

Ma tête qui le regardait tomba sur le côté et je haletai en fermant les yeux. La veille… C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait pété les plombs. J'étais plus traumatisé que ce que je ne voulais penser. Je le sentis bouger sur moi et mon corps trembla contre ma volonté. Qu'avais-je donc ? Ce n'était pas mon genre de frémir de peur… Randy le comprit et s'approcha doucement. « Tais-toi ! » M'avait-il hurlé. Je n'émis plus aucun bruit. Il passa une de ses mains dans mon cou tandis que l'autre releva ma tête pour me caresser la mâchoire d'un pouce.

- John…

Mon prénom. Quelque part je sentis un organe palpitant se réconforter.

- Bébé, c'est moi ! C'est Randy.

Randy, pas Orton. Pas le psychopathe. Pour une de ces rares fois dont je raffolais et qui m'emplissaient ensuite de peine, j'étais avec lui. Il m'embrassa au coin de l'œil et je les ouvris. Il semblait vraiment mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés et regrettait amèrement. Il glissa une main sur mon corps, jusqu'à tenir mes reins et approcha doucement son membre de ma peau. J'étais juste subjugué par toute la patience qu'il déployait. Attendri. Amoureux. Sa verge dure finit par me toucher et je sursautai légèrement. Il se pencha vers moi, embrassa mes lèvres. Son baiser était cependant empressé, insistant et je devinai qu'il était à bout. Je n'osai plus protester. Il quitta ma bouche, haleta, colla son front contre le mien. Puis, il avança encore son bassin, commençant à me pénétrer. Lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent de soulagement, ses cils s'entremêlèrent aux miens. Il soupira. De longs va-et-vient. Sa main caressa mon ventre de profil recouvert de bandages, ses muscles du thorax brulèrent les miens. Cette position me donnait une dose nouvelle de jouissance, douce, bonne. Alors, il prit appui sur ses deux bras pour se relever et être davantage en moi. Son membre raide alla plus loin et je soupirai de bien-être. Va. Et Vient. Va. Et vient. Lents. Délectables. C'était la première fois que je pouvais autant goûter à lui. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je savais quelque part en moi que ça n'allait pas. Une tension, une mise à l'épreuve qu'il ressentait. Sa tête rejetée en arrière tomba tout à coup et il expira difficilement. Va. Et vient. Il ferma étroitement les paupières. Va-et-vient. Un peu plus rapide, plus brutal. Il contracta la mâchoire. Qu'avait-il ?

- Randy… Qu'est-ce qui…

Malgré moi, ma voix s'était faite un peu anxieuse. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, paniqué.

- Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien…

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra à faire une allée la plus douce possible.

- C'est juste… Que j'ai du mal à rester comme ça. Mais ça va, je peux le faire.

Une veine palpita près de son oreille lorsqu'il reprit ses délicieuses pénétrations. Non, il ne me faisait pas l'amour. C'était encore de la _baise_. Une douce baise au goût de sel. Cependant, envahi de plaisir, je fermai à mon tour les yeux et me laissai faire. Tous ses efforts qu'il faisait… J'aurai dû m'en réjouir. Je m'en réjouissais… Mais ils auraient dû venir naturellement, ces gestes tendres. Son visage se décontracta et il accéléra très légèrement le rythme. Mon bassin de profil se soulevait au rythme des pressions de son aine. Il m'avait pris par la main. Un sourire et un soupir. Il descendit m'embrasser la mâchoire, continua ses allées et venues près de mon visage. Le plaisir fut trop grand et je jouis en gémissant, relevant la tête en arrière. Randy pressa sa tête contre mon cou et eut un orgasme, criant de délivrance devant mon délice. Son haleine fraîche et sa voix grave firent s'hérisser mes poils de nuque. Il haleta un peu, puis s'extrait doucement de moi en me tenant la croupe à deux mains. Et maintenant ?

Epuisé, il s'allongea à côté de moi. Sa main toujours sur mon corps descendit vers mes fesses, qu'il caressa affectueusement. Il contempla quelques secondes le plafond avant d'oser se tourner vers moi. Les rôles avaient vraiment été inversés. Il esquissa un demi-sourire à fondre en voyant que j'allais mieux. Il demanda tout de même de sa belle voix virile :

- Ca va ?

Je hochai la tête. Il s'approcha un peu, m'enlaçant de sa main qui effleurait mes fesses musclées.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà de retour ?

Je haussai les sourcils et le taquinai :

- Désolé, je te lâcherai pas comme ça.

Je souris et son regard se transforma, plus profond. Il rit. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, sur le sol poussiéreux et froid d'une salle nue. Puis, il s'approcha, commençant à se relever. Au passage, il m'embrassa longuement l'épaule. Puis, il saisit mon torse en passant ses bras derrière mon dos, me leva précautionneusement. Il attrapa mes vêtements, me les mit doucement, comme il habillerait un bébé, s'habilla à son tour. Nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Doutant que, maintenant que nous étions réconciliés et qu'il m'avait sauté, il me prenne de nouveau par la main, je fis l'ombre d'une esquisse d'un pas vers la sortie. Cependant, aussi costaud que je fusse, je fus arrêté par une effroyable douleur et ma jambe céda. Elle se plia d'un coup et Randy me rattrapa. Puis, sans un mot, il passa mon bras valide derrière ses épaules, me tint par la taille. Il ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes.

Je boitai dans le long couloir sombre. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, Randy descendit sa main jusqu'à la mettre dans la poche arrière de mon pantacourt, toujours sans parler. Je le regardai, étonné, et, trop fier, il me regarda encore moins. Je lui déposai un baiser sous la mâchoire. Baiser sourire. Nous continuâmes d'avancer tous les deux. Plusieurs fois, nous entendîmes des personnes m'appeler, ce qui faisait se raidir Randy. Mais je ne leur répondais pas. Malheureusement, on me retrouva avant que nous ayons atteint ma chambre. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et mon psychopathe remonta aussitôt ses mains vers mon torse, dans une attitude plus professionnelle. Malheureusement encore, jouant de toute la malchance du monde, nous tombâmes sur les deux personnes à éviter. CM Punk et Rey Mysterio. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux, à cinq mètres de nous, n'osant pas y croire. Je lâchai l'épaule de Randy pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir mais apparemment, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre entre eux pour expliquer la situation que Mysterio et Phil se mirent à courir vers nous, hargneux. Ils nous atteignirent quelques petites secondes plus tard et s'en prirent directement à Randy. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger - Ce qu'il ne fit pas -, il se prit un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Cela le fit reculer et l'aveugla. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Punk le tenait dans le dos tandis que Mysterio le martelait de coups de pieds dans le ventre. Je me retournai le plus rapidement possible, m'appuyant sur le mur et m'exclamai :

- Arrêtez ! Rey ! Lâchez-le ! Phil !

Je détestai royalement être dans la peau de la jeune fille qui ne faisait qu'hurler sans intervenir et décidai de me rapprocher. Seulement, si Randy avait accepté quelques coups pour m'avoir fait souffrir, il commença à siffler de douleur et à se plier en deux. Il eut plusieurs fois le souffle coupé.

Puis, il commença à s'énerver. Ses gestes se firent plus rapides, plus barbares et il mit un coup de coude à Punk qui le lâcha. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied en pleine figure dans la tête du petit mexicain. Les yeux de Randy commencèrent à s'exorbiter de fureur tandis qu'une bataille sanglante commençait entre les trois. Je n'hésitai pas et me rapprochai encore.

- Randy !

Trop furieux, il ne m'entendit pas. Tous enchaînaient coups sur coups, recevaient blessures sur blessures. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Je m'élançai et me plaçai en plein milieu de la scène entre les deux camps. J'écartai mon bras valide vers Phil et Rey, regardai Randy. Ses traits étaient brouillés par la haine. Une autre crise meurtrière. Il commença à me pousser brutalement pour passer mais je résistai. Je sifflai de douleur et grondai gravement :

- Orton !

Sous l'appellation, il cligna des yeux. Puis, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait failli me blesser et regretta. Il me lâcha mais, trop viril, ne s'excusa ou ne m'embrassa pas devant ennemis. J'insistai pour le calmer, baissant mon bras, me rapprochant de lui. Je lui adressai un regard franc qui lui fit détourner les yeux, les baisser en biais vers le sol. Ensuite, il soupira fortement et remit mon bras sur ses épaules, me tint doucement par la taille. Il chuchota d'une voix grave, juste assez fort pour que je fûs le seul à entendre, fixant le sol :

- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser…

Je le regardai puis lui embrassai la joue. Il ne protesta pas.

- Je sais. Calme-toi maintenant.

Il s'exécuta et ne bougea plus. En face de nous, j'avais affaire à deux personnes refroidies, médusées. J'avais choisi mon camp. Phil le comprit et fut celui qui se calma le plus rapidement. Tous deux ne semblait pas revenir de l'attitude soumise de Randy Orton avec moi. Et si celui-ci n'aimait montrer notre relation particulière à personne, il avait cependant cédé, montrant même une faiblesse. Cela me toucha.

- Mais… Il t'a attaqué, John ! S'exclama Rey Mysterio avec un accent marqué.

- On en a déjà parlé hier, il me semble.

Rey contracta la mâchoire, vexé. Punk reprit, plus doucement :

- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? On doit oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je lui ai pardonné, répliquai-je, évidence même.

Randy caressa discrètement ma taille d'un pouce. Punk soupira et s'approcha de Randy, le toisa :

- Et qu'as-tu à lui offrir ?

- Punk… fis-je, en signe d'avertissement.

Il m'ignora.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas continuer comme ça, Orton.

Il ricana.

- Dis-moi que tu as prévu autre chose qu'une baise par jour, un peu de toi et tu te casses, avant la fin de sa vie quand même ?!

Randy se redressa de toute sa hauteur, mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu n'étais pas là, quand il s'est réveillé dans l'ambulance. C'est _moi_ qui ai vu sa tête détruite, quand il a su que t'avais encore fui.

Randy contracta la mâchoire. Je devinai que mon contact devait le brûler, lui rappeler un peu plus tout ce qu'il regrettait. Punk expira, plein de ressentiment. Puis, il s'emporta :

- Pauvre débile ! Tu l'as frappé le jour où il s'était …

- Phil ! C'est bon.

Celui-ci me regarda, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne voulais absolument pas, craignait même, de lui avouer mes sentiments. Ils ne dirent plus rien et je lâchai Randy pour m'avancer vers Punk. Puis, pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, je le pris dans mes bras. Etreinte virile. Il me l'a rendit. Je chuchotai :

- Merci mec… Ne t'inquiète plus, il est revenu. C'est le principal.

Punk sourit dans mon dos.

- D'accord. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, sinon je vais me faire tuer.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers Randy. Il calma aussitôt son attitude agressive en me voyant mais fusilla Punk du regard.

- Un problème, chéri ? Demandai-je avec humour.

Il grimaça du surnom mais tut la remarque qu'il allait me lancer. A la place, il répondit docilement :

- Non.

Je souris et embrassai sciemment Punk dans le cou. Randy serra les poings à s'en faire craquer bruyamment les articulations tandis que sa jalousie maladive ne demandait qu'à exploser sur la tête de Phil. Lorsque je restai trop longtemps dans la nuque de ce dernier, il poussa un feulement rageur. Félin. Punk rit en sentant mon sourire dans son cou et Randy s'avança rapidement. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me serra contre lui, à l'abri de Punk. Il ordonna :

- On y va.

Il me tint correctement et m'emmena, doucement pour m'épargner en me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil pour voir si le contact avec un autre homme m'avait plu. J'esquissai un petit sourire fier. Mon Randy. Nous arrivâmes à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte, rentrai avec lui et la refermai. Il m'emmena jusqu'à mon grand lit et m'allongea dessus.

- Tu vas dormir ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, toujours vexé.

Je lui répondis oui et il commença à me déshabiller pour la seconde fois. Debout, il enleva mon t-shirt, mon pantalon, me laissa en boxer. Quand je vis son petit air jaloux, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer sa main derrière lui, caressant ses fesses à travers son jean.

- Enlève tes grandes paluches de mon cul.

Je ris et l'attirai avec moi sur le lit. Il fit attention à ne pas tomber sur mes côtes fêlées et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

- Ne retouche plus jamais Punk comme ça. Exigea-t-il méchamment.

Bien qu'intérieurement, je fondis, je haussai juste les sourcils pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à me commander. Il s'adoucit aussitôt et reprit :

- S'il te plaît, John.

Je fis une moue hésitante. Il continua :

- S'il te plaît, John, ne touche que moi.

Conquis, je ne pus que faire un immense sourire, qui fit pétiller ses yeux, avant de rire. J'enjoignis à mon tour :

- Embrasse-moi.

Mon ton autoritaire n'était pas crédible mais il s'exécuta.

- Non, comme tout à l'heure.

Il reprit en s'appliquant à faire un baiser doux.

- Mieux. Ordonnai-je.

Il effleura mes lèvres puis les lécha.

- Mieux.

Il soupira et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement.

- J'ai dit mieux, pas pire.

Il s'arrêta, puis vit mon sourire joueur. Alors, exaspéré, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il se fit un passage de force et enfourna sa langue en moi, me léchant le palais comme un sauvage. Je perdais pied lorsqu'il me lâcha subitement.

- C'est bon, satisfait ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me ressaisir qu'il se leva. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il ne resterait pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir.

- Je repasse te voir ce soir, histoire que tu ne crèves pas la dalle. T'as pas intérêt à sortir de ton lit.

Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il sortit. Je t'aime. Pensée chuchotée. Je n'arrivai à me l'avouer que quand il partait loin, de peur qu'il m'entende le penser. Seul, j'essayai :

- « Je t'aime »…

Le son renversa mon estomac, me serra le cœur. Je t'aime… M'aimeras-tu ? Maintenant ou dans six mois ? Dans dix ans ? Peu m'importe…

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'est que je t'aimerai… Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	22. Weaknesses I was afraid from you

_Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'est que je t'aimerai… Jusqu'à la fin._

* * *

Je me retournai pour la énième fois et vis qu'ils étaient toujours là. Je soupirai puis continuai d'avancer lentement, glissant un doigt sur le mur pour rattraper ma future chute. Ils me suivaient encore ! M'avaient même suivi toute la matinée. Ce matin-là, j'avais été harcelé par tous les catcheurs qui se réjouissaient de mon rétablissement, enlacé plus que chaleureusement par les divas dès que j'étais sorti de ma chambre. Je m'étais senti étrange, impatient et anxieux à la fois. Cette impatience enflait démesurément, et la cause ne m'était pas inconnue. J'avais commencé à ployer sous le nombre grandissant de personnes étrangères à la fédération, me faisant même interviewer avant l'heure par trois ou quatre journalistes, lorsqu'une voix avait ordonné qu'on me laisse tranquille. Voix envoûtante aux accents impérieux. Je m'étais immobilisé, avais abordé des traits surpris en reconnaissant Randy. Un malingre espoir de le voir s'installer à mes côtés m'avait saisi, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et qu'il ne se fasse suivre sans exception par toutes les personnes m'entourant.

Une incroyable autorité, un charisme exceptionnel se dégageait de lui, ce que j'avais tendance à oublier en le fréquentant… intimement. La veille, il avait été tellement fragile, tellement repentant que je m'étais demandé s'il n'allait pas demeurer ainsi. Ce que j'aurais désiré plus que tout au monde. Était-ce seulement pour cet instinct de protection tellement masculin que j'avais retrouvé avec plaisir ? Le rassurer. J'esquissai un sourire. Il était tellement bon de le deviner quémandant du réconfort… De le voir tenir compte de mes envies, qu'il se laisse un peu gouverner… Même si cela n'allait être que temporaire. J'étais vraiment impatient de voir comment il allait évoluer.

Qu'auraient dit toutes ces personnes si elles l'avaient vu hier ? Avais-je découvert _Randy_ ? Mon homme qui avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières sous l'émotion ? Ou avait-il juste tenté de m'amadouer, appuyant nonchalamment de toute sa beauté sur mes points faibles ?

Je tournai à présent à l'angle, presque arrivé à mon but. J'entendais encore leurs pas derrière moi. Car j'étais seul dans ce couloir. Il ne m'accompagnait pas. Fou de peine après ce qu'il m'avait infligé, il avait décidé de se racheter en prenant soin de moi. Évidemment, j'avais été déçu. Comme à chaque fois. Il n'avait décidemment rien compris. La veille au soir il n'était pas revenu, pas en personne du moins. Il avait envoyé du personnel chargé de me faire à manger et de vérifier que je ne bougeais pas de mon lit. Une inévitable et bêtifiante tendresse se disputait au sentiment de solitude cinglante que j'avais éprouvé toute la soirée. Ma foi, Phil m'avait rejoint et je m'étais senti plus guilleret, me confessant, riant.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai et lançai :

- Priceless !

Des jurons retentirent avant que Ted et Cody ne s'approchent rapidement, tandis que je me retournais. J'avais de la peine pour eux. Ils me faisaient pitié, à m'espionner depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Je sais marcher tout seul.

Cody regarda Ted en coin et celui-ci répondit, gêné :

- C'est… Randy qui nous a ordonnés de te suivre.

Je passai ma main sur ma figure, soupirai et avouai :

- Désolé les gars, mais vous ne servez à rien là. Allez dire à Orton que s'il veut m'aider, il n'a qu'à venir lui-même.

Second regard hésitant. Évidemment, s'ils me laissaient seuls, ils allaient probablement être châtiés. Je n'osai pas vraiment parler ouvertement devant Cody, ayant remarqué que celui-ci ne savait toujours rien. Cependant, j'adressai un regard rapide à Ted pour lui demander plus d'explications. Celui-ci hocha la tête doucement puis sortit son portable. Je compris qu'il bipait Randy lorsqu'il composa un numéro et raccrocha peu après.

- Il va arriver. Affirma-t-il.

A force de rester immobile, ma cuisse commençait à palpiter douloureusement et je grimaçai. Craignant sans doute que Randy prendrait mal le fait que l'on me laisse souffrir, Cody passa son bras derrière mon dos pour me soutenir.

Une minute passa avant que mon Golden Boy n'apparaisse au coin du couloir. Je t'aime. Mon esprit se révolta contre ma mollesse, m'infligea une claque mentale. Je me forçai donc à me concentrer en secouant la tête. Il se raidit en voyant le complot se dessiner, rejeta d'un air méprisant sa tête en arrière. L'œil discret qu'il posa sur mon toucher avec Cody me fit m'avancer lentement avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, ondulant son odeur divine jusqu'à moi. Celle-ci m'enveloppa tout entier et je me rappelai nos instants ensembles de la veille. La donne avait changé : je ne me laissai pas attendrir et pris le parti des Priceless.

- Tu t'es sentis obligé de m'envoyer tes deux sous-fifres ?

Randy projeta ses yeux au-dessus de moi pour les fusiller du regard, cherchant à leur attribuer la faute. Je m'approchai puis baissai le ton, ce qui le fit revenir dans mes yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tandis que je soufflai :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Randy.

Mi-vexé, il releva sa tête, mettant fin à notre contact et ferma la bouche. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que je n'apprécie pas une telle marque d'attention. Avait-il seulement saisi que mes paroles cachaient un besoin de lui plus pressant ? Une simple et banale présence ? Tu n'y auras jamais droit, me susurra mon subconscient.

- Si tu veux vraiment prendre soin de moi… ou m'aider, ajoutai-je après quelques instants, appelle ça comme tu veux, renvois-les. Ils ne servent à rien.

Puis, me rendant compte de mes paroles, je me retournai vers les Priceless en leur lançant des excuses, que Ted accepta en faisant un mouvement de la main expliquant qu'ils avaient l'habitude.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Randy et fus percé par la perfection de son visage. Ses traits droits, ses incroyables yeux nuages, gouttelettes, ses lèvres viriles et si puissantes à se plaquer contre ma bouche… Je retins de justesse un frémissement. Nous échangeâmes un long regard avant qu'il ne détourne la tête en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il soupira puis s'exclama, capitulant :

- C'est bon. Partez !

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Je les regardai s'effacer, tout comme Randy, qui sembla abandonner son arrogance lorsqu'ils disparurent.

Quand mon visage fut de nouveau en face du sien, il se rapprocha encore. Il inclina la tête et expira d'une haleine fraîche sur mon visage.

- Comment ça va ? Murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Appréhendant la réponse, il passa sa main derrière ma nuque, la caressa. De longs frissons me parcoururent lorsque son pouce remonta sous mes cheveux. Ses yeux de charbons ardents contrastèrent avec son corps hésitant, prudent. Ils se coulèrent dans les miens.

- … Depuis hier soir…? Finit-il, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Un petit sourire coquin éclaira mon visage à la pensée de cette fameuse soirée. Randy se mit alors à fixer avec envie mes lèvres étirées et entrouvrit la bouche, s'en approcha. Lentement. Je n'osais pas aller chercher ses lèvres. Prenant mon sourire pour une réponse, il continua, sensuellement :

- De quoi… tu as besoin… alors ?

Sa voix était hachée d'expirations charnelles, et je ne pus qu'incliner la tête pour me satisfaire au maximum. J'entrouvris à mon tour mes lèvres, proches, si proches des siennes pour susurrer d'une voix virile :

- De toi.

Sa main se posa tout à coup sur mon torse, alors qu'il me fit reculer brutalement contre un mur. Il exhala rapidement de désir sur mes lèvres. Ses doigts dans ma nuque glissèrent jusqu'à ma jambe blessée, qu'il soutint légèrement pour l'épargner tandis qu'il se rapprochait davantage, se collant contre moi. Toute la rage, l'immobile violence de son visage à ce moment-là m'enivra. Je n'étais aucunement craintif d'une nouvelle crise maladive. La main située sur mon torse remonta lentement et son visage s'inclina, érotique, pour s'arrêter juste avant de faire se toucher nos lèvres. Il n'osait pas m'embrasser, et je pouvais voir à quel point il en mourait d'envie. Il craignait sûrement de me brusquer par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Aussi ne pus-je retenir un soupir d'envie qui lui fit ouvrir davantage la bouche. Il s'approcha brusquement, me faisant plaquer ma tête contre le mur et observa mes lèvres, affamé. J'inclinai la tête, et il m'imita. La main sur ma cuisse se plaqua violemment à côté de ma tête alors que je me rapprochai imperceptiblement. Son visage s'inclina en fonction du mien, et l'espace si restreint entre nous l'excita tellement qu'il haleta de frustration dans ma bouche. Ses yeux se posèrent vivement dans les miens, et je lus toute son envie lorsqu'il m'avertit, lascif :

- Je ne serais pas tous les jours comme hier…

En le voyant, si beau, presque au-dessus de moi, je fronçai les sourcils de frustration. Mes lèvres entrouvertes se décalèrent loin des siennes tandis que j'exhalai de désir. Un désir carbonisant de l'embrasser. Il ne supporta pas que je m'éloigne et passa sa main sous mon cou, me faisant relever de force le visage vers lui. Ainsi virilement enlacé, mes traits se firent plus érotiques encore et Randy enroula avec une lenteur exagérée son visage autour du mien. Un tic de rage sublima ses traits une seconde, puis ses lèvres entrouvertes semblèrent vouloir mordre les miennes. Excité, j'inclinai langoureusement ma tête en fonction de la sienne pour continuer cet impalpable baiser, puis soufflai, avec un sourire provocateur en coin :

- Ça ne me dérange pas…

Il m'attira plus sauvagement vers lui de sa main sous mon cou, positionna ses lèvres juste au-dessus des miennes et frémit de mon halètement. Alors, pour tester ses paroles, je tins soudainement mon bras blessé en grimaçant de douleur. Randy se rapprocha encore, puis susurra, au bord de mes lèvres :

- Ça marche pas…

Un éclat rieur traversa ses yeux. Tout à coup, je me pliai de douleur et poussai un gémissement déchirant. Cette fois, il me rattrapa, me soutint en me ramenant contre le mur. Son visage était près de l'angoisse, et il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sur mon visage, mon bras, mon t-shirt.

- Dis-moi !

Un immense sourire commença à naître sur mon visage et je pointai un doigt vers Randy pour lui signifier que je l'avais eu, le narguant du regard. Il cligna une seconde des yeux, avant de reculer légèrement pour reprendre contenance. Je me fis d'autant plus moqueur que sa réaction me touchait. J'affectionnai particulièrement le surnom qu'il avait sortit instinctivement, même si le fait qu'il m'appelle maintenant par mon prénom me plaisait tout autant.

Pour me faire oublier l'incident et me faire payer ma blague, il se rapprocha une dernière fois de moi en tenant mon cou vers le haut, puis, à l'extrême limite du baiser si désiré, il s'arrêta. Il descendit le long de ma mâchoire, expira dans ma nuque, glissa sur ma gorge. Un long frisson me parcourut. Puis il posa enfin ses lèvres sur moi. Je fermai les yeux de contentement. Il m'embrassa le cou, tandis que je relevai ma tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Il me mordilla et je soupirai. Il remonta le long de ma gorge, la parcourut de baisers.

- Ah…

Il resserra sa prise sur mon cou en entendant mon gémissement, puis commença à me faire un suçon. Je fermai étroitement les paupières.

- Randy…

Il haleta puis continua plus fort encore.

- Randy… Je…

Il me mordit doucement ; je criai.

- Tu… ?

Aussitôt, je me rendis compte de ma gaffe. « Je t'aime ». Je me raidis en pensant que j'avais failli le lui dire. Il remonta doucement le long de mon visage, entrouvrit de nouveau sensuellement ses lèvres en voyant les miennes.

- Tu… ? Répéta-t-il.

J'avalai ma salive sous la bouffée de chaleur qui me saisit et passai ma main sur mon visage.

- Je dois y aller, expliquai-je. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon masseur.

Il ne fut pas dupe, mais jugea bon de parler de ça plus tard. Après un dernier regard sur mes lèvres, il s'éloigna. M'embrasser dans une situation normale était une barrière qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. Il me regarda étrangement et j'ordonnai, pour mettre fin à ses réflexions :

- Accompagne-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il opina, puis m'accompagna à la salle qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

Je ne vis rien de la scène qui suivit. Je ne sus même jamais qu'elle était arrivée. Ce qui était tant mieux, car je serais sûrement tombé encore plus profondément amoureux de mon RKO si j'en avais eu conscience. J'étais entré dans la salle où le médecin était situé, l'avais salué et il m'avait presque aussitôt allongé sur une table de massage. Randy se situait à l'embrasure de la porte. Je me sentais bien. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu nager dans le bonheur à cet instant-là…Il m'accompagnait, était attentionné, sensuel et protecteur. Et il me faisait bander comme jamais. Aurais pu. Je me forçais à me décontracter pour enlever ce petit… désagrément qui me faisait lever le bassin de la table de massage et me tournai vers la porte où était Randy. Je pinçai les lèvres, fis serrer ma poitrine. Il n'était plus là. Je m'installai alors confortablement sur le ventre, en prenant soin de mes membres blessés puis, en réprimant un sourire, mis ma tête dans le trou prévu à cet effet. Je n'entendis plus rien, pouvais juste fixer le sol. C'est à cause de cela que je ne suivis pas la conversation annexe. Randy, qui s'était installé au fond de la salle le temps que je l'oublie, s'adossa au mur qui me faisait face. Il détailla avec attention le masseur qui enduisit ses mains d'huile, l'observa longuement tandis qu'il commençait à me toucher. Ils parlèrent de banalités. Les mains enduites d'huile du masseur ne me faisaient aucun effet particulier, mis à part qu'elles apaisaient mes courbatures. Je fus emmené dans une sorte de douce transe et je ne me rendis pas compte que je commençais à me trémousser lorsqu'il attaqua mon dos. Randy, lui, contracta les mâchoires, mauvais. Le docteur était en pleine phrase lorsque j'émis un gémissement de plaisir. Il l'interrompit avec un sourire et expliqua, remarquant l'expression de Randy :

- Ca arrive tout le temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'entend rien de ce qu'il fait.

Je sentis les doigts du médecin caresser mes muscles tendus et je me relaxai complètement en gémissant.

- Arrêtez tout de suite.

La voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique fit s'immobiliser le masseur, le fit reculer lorsque Randy s'approcha jalousement de moi. Il me regarda de long en large, de mes épaules à mes jambes nues, plongé dans une réflexion. D'un geste suspect, il tenta de voir si j'entendais quoi que ce soit avant d'ordonner :

- Apprenez-moi.

Lorsque le médecin refusa, Randy ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Vous ne serez pas toujours là dans les tournées, et je veux le soulager. Apprenez-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le masseur passait sa main à divers endroits de mon corps, ce qui me fit demander ce qu'il fabriquait. Il lui indiqua quels endroits palper et lui conseilla de se mettre sur moi. Il eut de la chance que je n'entendisse pas la phrase, sinon quoi j'aurai esquissé un sourire niais. Randy s'exécuta. Pour ma part, j'eus un instant de doute quant aux intentions du masseur. Je devenais parano, à force de me faire prendre. Lorsque des mains douces me touchèrent précautionneusement, caressèrent mes épaules beaucoup plus intimement, je souris, poussai de longs soupirs. Je ne sus jamais non plus que Randy avait ordonné au masseur de nous laisser tous les deux, qu'il m'avait touché ainsi, doucement, pendant plus de dix longues minutes.

Car c'était une faiblesse que tu craignais. Dix longues minutes où nous ne fûmes que tous les deux où, pour toi, je fus peut-être plus que ce que crachaient tes lèvres. Peut-être. Le trouvas-tu si long, ce moment où tu n'eus aucun besoin de fierté ?

L'instant divin se termina fatalement et je relevai la tête pour confirmer mes impressions. Je fus seul une poignée de secondes avant que le médecin n'ouvre la porte qui me faisait face et ne me demande si le massage m'avait soulagé. En me remémorant honteusement que j'avais bandé, je baragouinai une réponse affirmative et commençai à me lever. Il me salua et me prévint qu'il appelait Randy. Il était donc resté dans les parages ? Lorsque je me fus avancé de quelques pas - dans un mélange de boitillement à cause de ma jambe et de posture plus que droite due à une douleur aiguë de mon intimité -, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et Randy entra. Sans expression particulière, il ferma la porte, à clé selon le bruit de cliquetis qui suivit et se retourna. Je m'avançais encore d'un pas ou deux avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une malice que je ne compris pas. Il demanda :

- Alors ce massage ?

On aurait cru qu'il savait que j'avais bandé, et j'espérais aussitôt que le masseur ne s'en était pas aperçu. Je me sentais coupable envers Randy qui m'avait sagement attendu à la porte. Je fis une moue estimative pas du tout convaincante et conclus :

- Pas terrible…

Je vis qu'il était déjà ailleurs : ses yeux détaillèrent mes vêtements que j'avais sûrement trop rapidement enfilés, puis revinrent vers mon visage. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer dans ma poitrine enflée d'amour en même temps que s'avancèrent lentement, comme au ralenti, ses bras musclés pour se mettre autour de ma taille. J'esquissai un sourire en coin qui fit s'embraser ses yeux, alors qu'il rapprochait sa tête. Il posa son front contre le mien et entrouvrit la bouche. Ses mains gentiment posées sur mes hanches descendirent doucement dans mon dos puis se posèrent sur mes fesses. Mon membre commença à se raidir tandis que, face à face, il déposa ses yeux dans les miens. Ébouillantement du feu dans la glace. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, émoustillé. Soudain, il me serra les fesses, ce qui me fit gémir et me plaquer contre lui. Seuls nos visages ne se touchaient pas, et je pus nettement sentir qu'il était autant excité que moi : je bandais plus dur encore contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux se troublèrent une seconde en lisant toute ma soif de sexe, et d'autre chose, d'une chose qu'il ignorait. Il resserra ses mains et souffla tout bas, sexy à mourir :

- Si on reprenait où on en était…?

Mon cœur cogna un grand coup dans mon thorax avant qu'il ne chope ma bouche de la sienne. Je haletai et répondis aussitôt au baiser, délivré de ce supplice qu'était l'attente. Mes mains s'affairèrent à se faufiler sous son t-shirt, et j'atteignis ses pecs huilés tandis qu'il accéléra le baiser. Sa langue vint me titiller plusieurs fois avant de s'en aller, et je l'embrassai sauvagement en retour. Puis, j'atteins ses tétons, que je massais des pouces. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ma bouche lorsque je l'entendis gémir puis haleter fortement. Alors, sans raison apparente, il lâcha mes fesses pour enlever mes mains de sous son t-shirt. Il les tint et s'arrêta, quittant mes lèvres. Tentation suprême, il s'approcha de ma bouche. Je voulus l'embrasser mais il se recula.

- Tu…? Répéta-t-il, d'une voix virilement maléfique.

Je me figeai.

- Rien.

J'avais répondu du tac-au-tac et le regrettai aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas… Ne trouvant pas comment je pourrais me sortir de cette situation, je regardai aux alentours. Alors, Randy se rapprocha, lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à se faire toucher nos corps. Il chercha mon regard, malsain en diable, puis me fit reculer en continuant d'avancer. Lorsque je fus aculé contre la table de massage, il répéta une dernière fois :

- Tu…?

Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre, il enserra mon dos de ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Je voulus reprendre le baiser mais il descendit sur mon menton, puis doucement dans ma gorge. Là, il me lécha d'un grand coup de langue qui me fit donner un coup de bassin de frustration. Je haletai. Randy m'ignora et continua à descendre dans mon cou, puis m'embrassa. Ses baisers se multiplièrent, il me mordit. Quand il se mit à me faire un suçon, je tentai de répondre :

- C'est… pas… important…

Il plaqua ses mains derrière mes cuisses et me souleva tout à coup pour m'asseoir sur la table. Sa langue me lécha à plusieurs reprises. Un flash de Randy me suçant me reprit plus fort que la veille et je soufflai de la douleur de mon bas-ventre. Ensuite, il remonta doucement dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa derrière l'oreille, souriant, puis me la suçota. Je fus parcouru de spasmes et dus étouffer un cri. D'une voix joueuse, il susurra :

- Dis-moi…

Je détournai la tête. Non… Pas ça. Pas ce « je t'aime » qui te dégoûterais tellement. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Soudain, Randy m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa goulûment, à pleine bouche. Je gémis puis introduisis ma langue entre ses lèvres. Il sourit encore, malsain, puis se mit à aspirer ma langue de façon équivoque. Je gémis férocement. Il me la suçait. Il ponctua ses succions de halètements sexys puis me lâcha d'un coup, sous mon insatisfaction la plus totale.

- Dis-moi…

J'aurai sûrement pu inventer un mensonge, mais mon corps ne répondait déjà plus qu'à mon sexe tendu d'excitation. Il feula comme un félin près de mon visage, m'embrassa et se recula dès que je tentais de répliquer. Mes traits semblèrent se sublimer de frustration, car ses yeux devinrent encore plus affamés. Maudit handicap ! Je ne pouvais pas me lever pour m'enfuir, et il l'avait très bien compris. Je t'aime… _Ne lui dis pas_ ! Hurlait ma lucidité restante. Malin, il changea de tactique. Il se remit près de mon oreille, le corps entre mes jambes, puis quémanda :

- Dis-le-moi, John…

Mes muscles se contractèrent de plaisir. Ce fantasme de Randy Orton soumis. Je te déteste ! Il gémit puis réitéra, m'embrassant dans la nuque :

- John… Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît…

Je t'aime tellement… Mes yeux se fermèrent étroitement pour résister. Alors, il descendit ses mains vers le bas de mon t-shirt, me l'enleva. Il réprima ses instincts primaires de me baiser en bonne et due forme en voyant mes pecs bombés et, avec sa lèvre inférieure, joua avec mon téton. Je le regardai faire, allumé à mort. Ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils froncés sous le même désir qu'il ne pouvait cacher… Je soupirai puis le maudis terriblement. Si je lui avouais… me dis-je… si je lui avouais… Il passa sa langue autour de mon téton, se délectant par la même occasion. Mmmmh ! Non… Je t'aime, je t'Aime. Il posa ses mains sur la table, autour de mes reins et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à mon visage. Ne l'entendis-tu pas à cet instant ? Le silence assourdissant que criait mon cœur ? Me secouant d'atroces spasmes de toi qui me feraient céder. L'odeur de miel s'infiltra en moi, plus tentante que jamais, se mêlant à son haleine fraîche lorsqu'il revint m'embrasser sensuellement. Je murmurai un « non » déterminé. Ses yeux délicieusement, atrocement bleu érotique me dévisagèrent. Psychopathe… La main qu'il posa brusquement sur ma ceinture me fit sursauter. Il défit celle-ci d'un geste, la balança au loin tandis qu'il me contemplait. Une longue perle d'eau goutta de sa tempe jusqu'à son cou. Ses traits devinrent défiants, tandis qu'il descendit ma braguette. Je haletai d'impatience. Que faisait ce sourire dans ton regard ? Randy baissa doucement mon pantacourt, puis, de deux doigts doux, descendit mon boxer, toujours plongé dans mon visage. Amoureux, je tentai de l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire, puis mordilla ma lèvre.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Je reculai. D'un coup, il écarta mon pantacourt, ce qui fit voler en éclat le bouton, qui se perdit alors que Randy me poussai d'une main sur mon torse. Je fus allongé sur la table, le souffle coupé. Un sourire sadique souleva les commissures de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne descende virilement vers mon membre raide. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que Randy le saisissait et le mettait dans sa bouche. Un cri d'orgasme portant son prénom sortit du plus profond de ma gorge, et je crus bien que j'allais jouir sur place. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de me concentrer qu'il commença directement à faire des va-et-vient sur moi. Lorsque je voulus me relever pour le voir me sucer, plaisir ultime, il me rabaissa d'une main qu'il garda sur mon ventre. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, il passa sa langue sur le haut de mon sexe pour exciter mon gland. Je t'aime ! Je gémis de douleur.

- Arrête… Suppliai-je.

Il m'ignora complètement, repoussa ma main qui voulait caresser sa tête. Je l'appelai, haletant :

- Ran…dy ! Randy !

Je fus emmené dans un tourbillon de lui, de son prénom que je ne pus cesser de murmurer. Randy, Randy, Randy…

Il s'arrêta et je soupirai de soulagement. De soulagement ! Comme je craignais que tu ne l'apprennes…

- Dis-le… Susurra-t-il, brûlant, concentré.

Et il recommença aussitôt. Je gémissais, haletais sans arrêt. Ces sons. Ce cri inaudible. Cette muette clameur qui se perdit sur ton corps… Je t'aime ! Je levais vers lui mes yeux embués de l'appel du sang, et, me voyant, il sortit mon membre de sa bouche et le lécha de grande langue en me pénétrant de ses yeux azuréens. Je criai. « Arrête ! » Il continua plus vite, plus fort. Puis il se mit au sommet de mon sexe et me le mordilla méchamment. Je t'aime ! Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, contre le fauteuil. _Je t'aime._

- Je t'aime !

Je haletai, en sueur.

Le silence qui suivit fut d'un poids incommensurable.

Randy se figea. Le Rêve se fendit. Puis il sortit doucement mon membre de sa bouche. Je ne pus voir son visage, baissé. Il remit mon caleçon, se leva.

Partit sans un mot, referma la porte derrière lui.

Mon cœur cogna un coup, puis sembla s'arrêter. D'angoisse. Je portais les mains à mon visage, rageur. NON ! Je frappai un poing sur la table recouverte de mousse, qui se fêla. Une solitude cinglante. Une horreur sanglée. Je venais de le concrétiser. Le changement. L'erreur. Les faiblesses. Celles dont tu as tellement peur de moi.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	23. Because you were too lovingly near me

_Une solitude cinglante. Une horreur sanglée. Je venais de le concrétiser. Le changement. L'erreur. Les faiblesses. Celles dont tu as tellement peur de moi._

_

* * *

_

« Bien, Orton. Très bien. Je m'en souviendrai. » Conclut le président.

Je raccrochai. Nous venions de parler affaires, et la nouvelle qu'il m'avait apprise m'avait allégé. Allégé… Ce n'était pas le mot. En y réfléchissant à deux fois, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé. Un neutre et équitable abandon. Je m'interdis formellement de réfléchir sur la réelle équité de mes choix, souhaitant éviter pour le moment ce sujet sensible, puis me mis à déambuler parmi les couloirs de la WWE. Nous étions à Austin, au Texas. Je jetai rapidement un œil sur la salle du show bondée, remplie des catcheurs et du personnel qui s'affairaient à préparer leur escapade de la journée, puis continuai mon chemin. Très peu pour moi. Un peu plus tôt, Ted et Cody m'avaient prévenu qu'ils avaient l'intention de sortir eux aussi dans l'après-midi et j'avais acquiescé distraitement, arrangé de pouvoir passer un après-midi seul. Je soupirai, puis m'en rendant compte, donnai subitement un coup de poing rageur dans le mur le plus proche. Avant de sortir mon portable de ma poche et de composer le numéro de Sam, je m'accordai une minute de répit pour faire le vide. La sonnerie ne retentit que quelques secondes qu'elle décrochait déjà.

« Coucou mon cœur ! » Fit-elle, enjouée.

Je posai ma tête contre mon poing fermé sur le mur, puis fixai le sol, coupable. Elle avait sûrement attendu mon appel. Pardon Sam. Mes choix ne sont vraiment pas justes. Elle commença à me raconter sa journée, les exploits d'Alanna. Mes traits se contractèrent pour rester concentré sur la voix de ma femme. Je lui expliquai l'appel que je venais de recevoir de Vince McMahon tandis qu'elle buvait mes paroles. Pourquoi cette émotion pénible ? Un trouble mélancolique qui suppliciait ma conscience depuis… depuis la veille. Je fermai étroitement les yeux puis bougonnai un « oui » absent à ma femme.

« Bon, eh bien, finit-elle, de sa voix douce, si féminine, quand tu reviendras, on parlera plus, d'accord ? »

Elle enchaîna :

« Je t'aime… »

Mon visage sembla se crisper d'angoisse, tandis que je rouvrais brusquement les yeux. _Je t'aime !_ Mon estomac se contracta à son tour. Tu n'avais pas le droit ! _Randy… Arrête…C'est pas important…_ Un flash soudain de John à ce moment-là me coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Son corps cambré de plaisir… Son halètement suppliant…_Je t'aime ! _J'arquai mon corps dans un épuisement cuisant, à bout. Je ne faisais que penser et repenser à ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier cinq minutes… Ce qu'il m'avait dit bien sûr, pas lui. Lui, je pouvais l'oublier comme je le voulais. A cet instant, il me sembla le voir, avec ce haussement de sourcils et ce petit sourire moqueur. « Ah oui ? » _Han… Ah…Je t'aime ! _Assez…

« …Randy ? »

Un moment d'absence brun aux yeux bleus m'avait fait oublier que j'étais toujours en ligne.

- …Moi… aussi, Sam.

Je ne pus rester plus longtemps au téléphone avec elle, écrasé sous le poids des culpabilités : je raccrochai.

En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas loin de la salle de musculation. Des soupirs musclés me parvenaient d'ici et, las, je me dirigeai vers la porte pour voir qui y était. Le soleil matinal parvenant des grandes baies vitrées qui longeaient le couloir commençait déjà à chauffer mon dos. Ce stade était assez particulier, puisque les backstages donnaient sur une grande cour carrée illuminée. Les salles du son, des stars étaient disposées tout autour de cette grande cour, et ces mêmes baies vitrées délimitaient les couloirs donnant sur l'extérieur. Trop apaisant pour un esprit tourmenté. Arrivé face à la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil à travers le hublot. Me figeai. Soupirai nerveusement. Faillis faire demi-tour. John. Puis, je scrutai rapidement le couloir, préférant éviter la présence de témoins. Lorsque je vis qu'il n'y avait personne, j'observai de nouveau attentivement. John était assis sur un banc de musculation et parlait à Punk, Batista et Mysterio. Ces deux derniers s'entrainaient plus que ne parlaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de CM Punk, qui consacrait toute son attention à John. Je ne pus empêcher un grincement de dents possessif, puis interdis le « _Mon_ John » qu'une partie de moi voulait revendiquer. Une infime partie. Il soulevait un haltère de son bras valide, concentré. Pourquoi ressentais-je cette… mélancolie ? Si jamais il avait eu l'affront de me dire qu'il m'aimait les premiers jours… Je l'aurais sans doute frappé puis insulté. Evidemment, ce n'était plus comme au début. Je me targuais de pouvoir l'oublier quand bon me semblait… Mais j'avais quasiment été jusqu'à le supplier de revenir, quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi ?

Un lourd battement de cœur transperça ma poitrine et je changeai hâtivement de sujet de pensée.

De temps à autre, il se mettait à rire en regardant la personne qui plaisantait, puis, joliment, finissait son sourire en baissant les yeux. Il se remettait alors à ses haltères, puis lançait quelque parole badine à une personne qui discutait. Ce sourire quand il baissait les yeux… Il m'en faisait souvent le coup, comme s'il savait, tellement mieux que moi, que sa sale tête réjouie obnubilait toute raison, jusqu'à aller à me faire trahir ma femme et ma fille. La rancœur lancinante que j'éprouvais contre ma Faiblesse prit quelques instants le pas sur l'autre sentiment étrange. Puis, fatalement, il revint. _Je t'aime !_ A quoi cela rimait ? Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus ! Quand se mettrait-il dans le crâne que j'étais marié ? Je trompais déjà ma femme pour du sexe. Avec un homme ! Et maintenant, ce même homme, trop peu satisfait de me rendre fou, me disait qu'il m'_aimait _? Où diable commençait sa fierté ?

A l'intérieur, John se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois, mais il ne cacha pas assez rapidement cette brève douleur sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

- Tapette… murmurai-je tendrement.

John Cena, amouraché du Legend Killer. Cela avait des airs tragiques. On imaginait facilement la petite femme aux mains d'un assassin. Rah ! Mais que venait faire l'amour là-dedans ? Débile ! Suite à son aveu, je n'avais pu que sortir, estomaqué. _Randy… Arrête…_ Je pinçai les lèvres. Il était vrai qu'il avait vraiment mis de la bonne volonté pour me le cacher. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il aurait dû mieux savoir se taire. De l'_amour_. Je me remis sans le vouloir à repenser à mes digressions lorsque j'avais imaginé que je me ramenais à son chevet avec un bouquet de rose, pour l'épouser. L'effet de dégoût fut cependant étrangement amoindri. A la place, un rapide effroi me saisit en pensant qu'il en rêvait peut-être. Cette fois, ma bouche fut déformée par un profond tic d'écœurement. Mais la véritable faute là-dedans, le réel péché était…

Soudain, Batista se leva, puis enjoignit Mysterio de le suivre. Ils lancèrent un au revoir à John et Punk et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie, où j'étais posté. Je me reculai donc brusquement, me tournant contre les baies vitrées dans l'attitude de l'homme pensif. La porte s'ouvrit, et ils passèrent sans faire de commentaires.

J'attendis un peu, puis me retournai prudemment, me rapprochai. Seul avec CM Punk. La jalousie maladive que j'éprouvais envers lui me rendait parano. Bien que John ne me tromperai plus. Je me raidis soudain. Et si…? La lueur alertée de mes yeux se refléta contre le hublot, mais je ne la vis pas. S'il m'avait hurlé ses sentiments… Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il avait décidé d'avoir une totale confiance en moi ? Il m'avait donc accordé, à _moi_, Orton, qui l'avait battu, une confiance absolue… Et je l'avais remercié en me cassant pendant que je lui faisais une pipe. Un rire moqueur et nerveux jaillit d'entre mes lèvres mais je l'étouffai aussitôt : si j'avais été à sa place - Ce qui n'arriverait jamais -, j'aurai été vexé, furieux. Qu'avait-il ressenti à ce moment-là ? Toutes ces questions que je ne lui poserai jamais… Et si… S'il avait été tellement offusqué qu'il décidait d'aller voir d'autres mecs ? L'inquiétude que je me refusais encore à accepter me tordit le ventre. Sans compter que je « ne l'avais pas embrassé aujourd'hui ». Il pouvait de ce fait le faire avec qui lui plaisait. Je me redressais donc avec un sourire narquois, triomphant quand Punk lui fit signe qu'il partait. Il ne vint pas de mon côté mais disparut vers la droite.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le sourire de John perdit doucement de son éclat, jusqu'à s'éteindre entièrement. Ses yeux du magnifique céleste finirent par se rouvrirent pour se lever dans la salle, s'égarer. Lorsqu'il sembla chercher désespérément quelque chose, perdu, ses mimiques d'enfants réapparurent et je posais ma tête contre la porte pour ne plus le voir. Quelle tête de con ! Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, dieu sait pourquoi, avant de me commencer à m'éloigner. Cependant, une voix railleuse s'exclama dans mon dos :

- Voyeur !

Je me retournai brusquement, surpris : CM Punk. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévu que les deux portes de sortie étaient non loin l'une de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, il semblait prendre grand plaisir à se foutre de moi. Avec un air mauvais, je fis quelques pas en arrière, puis partis rapidement, pris sur le fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais installé à la cafétéria. J'étais d'abord retourné à ma loge, avais tenté de dormir, puis avais finalement décidé de prendre mon repas seul. Lorsque j'eus fini, je vis que la plupart des catcheurs étaient déjà partis. Je décidais de rester assis ici, attendant qu'ils s'éclipsent tous. Mes pensées revinrent inévitablement vers Cena. Depuis sa déclaration, je prenais conscience de choses au fil des heures. De la vérité tranchante. J'esquissai une sorte de demi-sourire - Triste ? - en pensant à _sa_ réaction prochaine. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec deux personnes indéfiniment. Les risques étaient décidément trop grands, et, dès le départ, cela avait été une énorme prise de risque que de continuer avec John. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. Soit je me décidais à tout avouer à Samantha, soit… Je me tins le visage entre les mains, pris de maux de tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il allait falloir que je souffre seul de la culpabilité. J'avais pris des engagements, je devais la rendre heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte, au moins elle, amoureuse de moi. Je serrai les dents. Si je ne lui disais pas, il me restait encore moins de solutions. John… John… Mon cœur… Cette relation ne nous mène à rien. Que souhaites-tu faire ? Continuer ainsi, à m'embrasser, me baiser, m'… jusqu'à la Fin ? Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons découverts ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je perdrais tout. Alanna… Je me sentis mal une fois de plus. Si nous continuions encore, la séparation n'en serait que plus douloureuse pour lui. Et puis… Comment cela finirait-il ?

_Si je poursuivais maintenant John, comment cela finirait-il ?_

Continuer ne _nous mène à rien_, si nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Tous les deux, nous n'avons qu'un lendemain. Un si joli lendemain, arôme de toi.

Bébé…Je devrais rompre un jour…

Je me levais sans y penser, sur les nerfs. De nouveau, je longeai les couloirs. Tout le monde était parti, sans exception. Mes maux de tête… Je soupirai. _Randy… Je…_ Les mots qui avaient suivis ne m'avaient pas rendu heureux. J'imaginais aisément ce qu'il aurait désiré : un « Moi aussi » enflammé. Pff… Mais ce n'était pas à lui que j'en voulais le plus. J'aurai dû calmer ses ardeurs dès le début. Non. La réelle faute était mienne… Car sa déclaration ne m'avait pas rendu furieux. Je ne le _haïssais_ pas ! J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû mille fois. Malgré tous mes propos, toutes mes tentatives… Je serrai étroitement les yeux. Je… tenais à lui. Un peu. Plus. Un peu plus qu'un peu. Je ne pouvais plus dire le contraire après les derniers jours. Car sinon je réduisais Samantha à une femme qui se faisait tromper avec une personne sans importance tout de même surnommé « mon cœur ». … Juste pour ça Randy ? Oui. Comme pour me contredire, je revécus en un instant la lumineuse pénombre du dessous du ring, et celle de John haletant sur mon torse. Ma colonne vertébrale fut parcourue d'un intense courant de désir tandis que j'atteignais la cour. Je ne fus presque pas surpris de le trouver allongé au milieu. Le « destin » avait la fâcheuse tendance d'arranger nos hasards. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte-fenêtre et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, le visage fermé. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir avoué ses sentiments. Je lui en voulais, car un irrépressible besoin de prendre soin de lui commençait à naître. Je voulais le protéger. De moi, sa si dangereuse souffrance. Ces mots qu'il avait hurlés le rendaient tout à coup plus fragile. Plus impliqué dans ma décision finale. Il … m'aimait, et cela lui ferait aussi mal qu'à Sam si je venais à le quitter.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, exposé au soleil. La chaleur baignait le paysage, réchauffait l'herbe verte sur laquelle il s'était étendu, au sommet d'une petite colline. J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre puis papillonnai des yeux quelques secondes devant la chaleur soudaine. C'était été. Nous ne nous étions pas recroisés depuis la veille. Je m'avançai vers lui dans une conscience aiguë et somnolente, gravis la pente à grandes enjambées. Quand je fus totalement derrière lui, mon ombre recouvrit son corps entier. Il plissa les yeux, semblant se réveiller. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il ne dormait pas et, avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un geste, je tombai à genoux autour de ses jambes. Le sursaut quasi-invisible de son torse, prit d'anxiété. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement. Lorsque je commençai à allonger progressivement mon corps sur lui, goûtant secrètement, sans me l'avouer, aux délicieuses courbes de sa croupe, il se releva brusquement en s'aidant de ses mains.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Lançai-je, menaçant.

Son visage à demi-relevé se contracta encore plus.

- Oui.

Il attendit dans un raidissement de la nuque faisant palpiter plus rapidement une veine sur son épaule, qui courut se cacher sous ses cheveux courts.

- Alors allonge-toi.

Conséquence. Punition. Il avait perdu. Avec lui, j'avais tellement craint la défaite, les faiblesses qui me montreraient trop tendre, le laissant prendre la place dominante alors… alors que lui, trop honnête, y plongeait sans hésitation. Il avait perdu. Le jeu était… fini. Il était totalement mien et je n'avais plus à avoir peur de mes actes, au vu de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il se laissa donc retomber au sol sous la pression de mon torse et je terminai par m'allonger complètement sur son dos. Il réinstalla sa tête sur ses bras mais ne ferma pas les yeux, tendu. Tendue. C'était ce qui pouvait qualifier la situation de son côté. Un mur glacial car angoissé, gêné, me séparait de lui. Ses omoplates étaient brûlantes. Ne t'allonge pas comme ça au soleil, avec ta peau si douce et pâle… Je remontai légèrement pour le protéger des brûlures. Nos corps chauffaient atrocement mais je restais sans bouger, bien installé. Il lança durement, ce qui confirmait mes impressions qu'il était mal à l'aise :

- On risque de nous voir.

Je retins un sourire. Il pensait encore à me dissimuler pour éviter que j'aie des problèmes. Ma voix était plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ils sont tous partis.

Quoi que le risque demeurait intact. Mais je me calai doucement sur son corps raidi. Mmmmh… Les muscles de son dos… Je me relevai légèrement pour les admirer. Mes yeux se troublèrent d'envie lorsque j'imaginai. Son dos divin qui ne demandait qu'à être pris bestialement, pour l'unique plaisir de celui qui le baisait, le voyant se courber en signe de soumission, observant se rouler ses muscles dorsaux disputés de soif et de plaisir… Je bandais quand je me remis à ma place. Un long silence s'installa. Je commençai à fermer les yeux lorsqu'il sentit mon membre raidi contre son pantacourt. Il se méprit sur mes intentions. Il ne bougea pas, mais proposa :

- Tu veux que…

Je l'interrompis. Dans le fond, je n'en avais rien à faire mais son mal être m'ennuyait.

- Non, répondis-je, détendu.

Son silence m'indiqua qu'il réfléchissait. Comment pouvais-je lui annoncer ? Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, fautive, je tournai la tête et lui embrassai le dos. Il avait ordre de se laisser faire, et sans doute était-il trop intrigué pour bouger.

Je devrais rompre, un jour… Bientôt. Mais pas maintenant. Je m'aidai de mes mains pour remonter sur ses omoplates, parcourus sa nuque humide de mes lèvres. Tranquillement, ma main vint se glisser sur son épaule et la caressa longuement. Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner qu'il ne souriait pas. Sans doute devinait-il que les choses ne seraient plus comme elles avaient été. Je posai ma tête entre ses omoplates, puis descendis. Je lui effleurai le dos de ma bouche une dernière fois. Sa tristesse, qu'il préparait sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, m'affectais plus que ce que je n'aurais souhaité. Mes choix ne sont vraiment pas justes. J'inspirai doucement son odeur masculine, fermai les yeux quelques ultimes instants.

- Je vais partir.

John resta une seconde sans bouger, puis se releva lentement. Je finis par être accroupi lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Où ?

Je ne réussis pas à voir quel sentiment dominait. L'abattement, la douleur, le choc… Je ne faisais que les deviner, car son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Une voix sans sourire, résignée.

- A Portsmouth, dans le New Hamphsire. Dans un camp militaire.

Il resta silencieux et j'en profitai pour m'expliquer.

- J'y apprendrai à me battre. C'est histoire d'un mois ou deux… Je reviendrais les week-ends. Vince McMahon me l'a proposé ce matin.

- Tu aurais pu refuser.

- Ce sera bien pour ma carrière. C'est un projet de reportage, et il vaut mieux que je renoue avec l'armée vu mon passé.

Il détourna la tête en contractant ses traits, à court d'arguments. Il fallut vraiment qu'il désira que je reste pour souffler :

- …Et Samantha ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

Entendre le nom de ma femme murmuré de sa bouche me fit sans doute aussi mal qu'à lui.

- Elle est d'accord… Ca ne change pas grand-chose pour elle.

C'était lui qui en souffrirait le plus. Mais merde ! J'allais revenir tout de même ! Tout à coup, il tourna la tête vers moi, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Sa voix grave me parut si douloureuse…

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Je soupirai.

- Non. Ca n'a rien à voir.

Quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent, durant lesquelles je remarquai la lourdeur de sa poitrine à se soulever. Il ne me croyait pas. Je ne respectais pas mes promesses. Un second soupir sortit de mes lèvres avant que je ne pose mes genoux autour de ses reins, à califourchon sur lui.

- J'avais promis de ne plus te faire de mal…

Un sourire qui se voulut joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bah… Je l'avais bien mérité cette fois…

Toujours cette volonté de me faire aller bien quoi qu'il arrivait, de me trouver des excuses. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Je ne m'en irais plus comme hier, affirmai-je.

Je devais me rattraper, au moins un peu, pour qu'il me reste.

Bientôt… Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

Je m'avançai doucement, tendis son visage vers le mien afin de l'embrasser. Je fis bouger un court instant ma bouche sur la sienne pour saisir ses lèvres, puis m'éloignai en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Les siens restèrent clos alors que son visage me suivit, un peu, juste un peu, désespérément. Je me rappelai ses paroles. « _Je t'aime ! _»_._ Il avait besoin de plus. Ma femme chagrinée. J'avais toujours dû savoir ses sentiments pour moi. Mais c'était si facile, de les ignorer. Ca me rendait plus fort, de pouvoir le repousser. Avant qu'il ne rouvre les yeux, je me rapprochai et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Plus tard. Pas maintenant.

Il répondit lascivement, pour m'encourager. Les semaines loin de lui me diraient où j'en étais. Je te mens John… Croyais-tu vraiment que nous pourrions nous voir le week-end ? Quelques secondes plus tard, je mis fin au baiser. Il rouvrit sur moi les mêmes yeux qu'il avait toujours eu. Fous. Amoureux. Toute esquisse de sourire s'évapora de mon visage.

- Je pars demain.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	24. Don't leave me on my own tonight

_Les semaines loin de lui me diraient où j'en étais. Je te mens John… Croyais-tu vraiment que nous pourrions nous voir chaque week-end ? Quelques secondes plus tard, je mis fin au baiser. Il rouvrit sur moi les mêmes yeux qu'il avait toujours eu. Fous. Amoureux. Toute esquisse de sourire s'évapora de mon visage._

_- Je pars demain._

_

* * *

_

Lorsque mon réveil sonna six heures, je me levai, las, en massant mes paupières d'une main. Je me lavai, m'habillai distraitement, mis ma casquette dans une sorte de monotonie qui ne ferait qu'empirer s'il venait vraiment à partir. Je déambulais dans les couloirs lorsque je m'interdis d'y penser. Ne pas songer au départ de Randy. Je regardai l'heure, puis jugeai inutile d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria au vu du temps restant. Son car partait dans une heure. Mon ventre se contracta d'effroi. Une heure ! Il fallait que je lui parle ! Nous ne pouvions pas nous quitter ainsi… Une angoisse affreuse me saisit. « Nous quitter ».

Et s'il partait pour que je digère mieux une éventuelle séparation ? Je fis du bras au personnel qui me souhaitait le bonjour puis sortis. L'air chaud et sec n'était pas désagréable, aussi décidai-je d'aller m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, au soleil, doucement pour préserver mon corps meurtri. Les derniers évènements avaient vraiment été précipités : mes sentiments envers lui, son pétage de câble, ses délicieuses excuses, sa douceur nouvelle, mon aveu, et enfin… Je fermai les yeux. Chaque douleur mentale était répétée, lancinante sur mes membres cassés. Son départ. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il partait par ma faute. Je souris tendrement en regardant mes jambes étendues. Il était vrai que Randy n'avait pas réagit comme je l'avais prévu… Pas de cris, pas d'effusion de sang… Ni regard de haine ni regard écœuré. Il avait tout gardé pour lui, ce qui rendait bien plus difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Était-ce pour me préserver ou n'avait-il, réellement, pas été furieux lorsque je lui avais annoncé ? Son départ cachait forcément quelque chose - un besoin de prendre du recul vis-à-vis de moi sans doute -. Mais toujours en douceur maintenant. Il continuait ses violences contre mon cœur, contre mon corps qui se désespérait de lui, mais lentement, comme s'il était affaibli. Le plus étrange était sa façon de me repousser brusquement, de me faire mal avant de revenir à genoux… Le terme était exagéré. Quoi que… Je souris d'un air fripon que personne ne vit sous ma casquette en me rappelant qu'il avait bel et bien été à genoux devant moi, avant-hier… Même l'annonce de son départ. Brutale, adoucie par ses baisers. Une manière qu'il avait de me céder, inconsciemment. Sans doute se sentait-il _obligé_ de prendre soin de moi maintenant.

La rupture de mon lien, si beau, si violent avec lui pouvait survenir n'importe quand, mais les « chances » que Randy me quitte étaient plus réelles maintenant. Palpables, tout comme cette débile de tension entre nous qui me faisait passer pour un coincé style William Regal. Mon horrible déclaration venait de l'obliger à réfléchir sur le futur, c'était évident. Que pouvais-je faire contre ça ? Les mêmes problèmes revenaient sans cesse, et aucune solution n'était crédible… si l'on considérait que c'était _Randy Orton_. Je pouvais juste rester dans l'attente, pour qu'il nous laisse encore du temps, encore, encore. Qu'il… m'aime ? Un second sourire, plus cynique souleva les commissures de mes lèvres. Quelle blague ! Amère, dure sur ma bouche. Qu'il m'aime ? Qu'il me choisisse, moi… ? Rêve fragile, lésion futile. Hé ! Il fallait que j'arrête de pleurnicher, aussi ! Comparé à notre situation d'avant, nous vivions le grand amour, pensai-je avec un rire moqueur. Ces changements - bien que dilués profondément dans sa fierté - qui rendaient mon Golden Boy beaucoup plus doux, plus attentionné, me satisfaisaient. Bien sûr, je le lui cachais pour éviter qu'il ne se barricade derrière son air hautain et ses répliques sanglantes. Continue d'être ainsi, mon cœur, c'est si doux… Mais beaucoup plus près… Reste beaucoup plus près de moi…

Dix minutes passèrent avant que je ne me rende compte que le bus était déjà arrivé et que bon nombre de soldats qui venaient de voyager en descendaient. Et si Randy se faisait attaquer par un débile qui le détestait ? Je ris en l'imaginant attaqué par surprise dans son lit, en pleine branlette… Quoi que le gars en question n'aurait alors plus qu'une dizaine de secondes à vivre. Je me calmai. La mission à laquelle Randy participait avait été proposée à plusieurs catcheurs, le plus souvent des _midcarders_, des catcheurs d'une importance moyenne. Aussi Randy était-il le chef de l'expédition. Cela devait lui plaire, pensai-je en le voyant déjà aboyer des ordres à tout bout de champ. La mission était en effet un reportage, produit par la WWE, dans un camp militaire où les soldats étaient formés pour partir se battre en Irak. Randy aurait juste à suivre la même formation militaire en Amérique que les autres, sous les caméras. Ce qui me rassurait. J'ajustai ma casquette frénétiquement, puis regardai l'heure à ma montre : plus qu'une demi-heure. Il fallait que je lui parle !

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je m'aperçus que l'endroit était plein des familles, des amis et catcheurs qui souhaitaient assister au départ. Je regardai rapidement si le vigile avait refermé le portail électrique pour éviter l'intrusion des fans, puis m'avançai parmi la foule. Il devait être là… Je fus plusieurs fois bousculé, et c'est en grimaçant que j'assurais que je n'avais rien. Le médecin m'avait pourtant ordonné de ne pas me lever avant un mois… Mais Randy allait partir de toute façon. J'aurais un bon mois pour me remettre des… exercices corporels auxquels nous nous livrions. Je levais la tête pour jeter un œil au dessus de la foule, en vain. Vingt minutes. Il n'allait pas me faire le coup de m'esquiver quand même ? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui sauter dessus en public - Et Dieu savait combien j'en mourais d'envie - parce que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments ? Deux jours. Deux jours que nous n'avions pas eu de rapports et j'étais déjà frustré. Je réprimais un rire tandis que je commençais à sortir de la foule. Puis, je me laissai doucement gagner par le souvenir de Randy me suçant… Mmmmh… Merde ! Ses mouvements de langue, explosion d'orgasme… Le bonheur avide à chacun de ses râles excités… Encore, encore ! Si je ne le lui avais pas dit… J'étais persuadé… J'étais persuadé qu'il serait resté.

C'est lorsque je fus complètement ressorti de la foule, au parking, que je le trouvais. Aussitôt, mon estomac se contracta d'une impatience anxieuse, tandis que mes yeux détaillèrent chaque partie de son corps sublime. J'eus le temps de bander sur le dos qu'il me montrait, sur sa taille fine et ses hanches musclées avec un serrement de poing d'envie avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était en pleine discussion, et lui-même serra les poings avant de détourner son regard crispé. Mes yeux sautèrent jusqu'à la personne avec qui il était en train de parler. Je haussai les sourcils, étonné. Mais… Que faisait-il avec lui ?

* * *

Mes lunettes me protégèrent des rayons du soleil brûlant, me firent éviter ceux qui voulaient m'approcher lorsque je sortis, traînant ma valise derrière moi. J'avais plein de choses à penser. Plein de choses à régler pour que je parte tranquille. Un manque commençait à serrer mon thorax, mais je l'ignorais ; je savais déjà d'où il provenait. L'image de John vint se coller devant moi mais je la virai d'un mouvement de tête. Samantha allait me manquer, Alanna allait me manquer. John devait deviner le sentiment que j'aurais loin de lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller lui dire. Il était fort. A la limite, les Priceless allaient me manquer. A ce moment même, j'entendis la voix de Cody m'appeler à plusieurs reprises, et je m'aperçus que j'étais parti trop loin, sur le parking rempli de voitures mais vide de monde. Je m'arrêtai et me retournai, l'attendit. Ted l'accompagnait. Il fut le premier à parler.

- Tu voulais nous voir ? Demanda-t-il, un brin espiègle.

Son regard semi-exaspéré et son sourire qui l'était franchement me laissèrent penser qu'il savait ce que j'allais dire. Cody lança un regard inquisiteur à Ted, puis me regarda fixement. Il devait se demander ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Je m'avançai, mis ma main derrière sa tête puis l'attirai contre moi.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous deux, cette fois. Annonçai-je en regardant au loin, vers la foule.

Cody laissa sa tête posée sur mon épaule, docile, puis passa sa main dans mon dos. Je passai ma main derrière la nuque de Ted puis l'attirai également vers moi. Il me frotta le dos affectueusement avant que je n'attire leur tête vers mon visage, tactiques de combat. Ils me regardèrent, le visage fermé. Je rendis son regard à Ted surtout.

- Pendant que je ne serais pas là, je veux que vous surveilliez Cena.

Seul Cody fronça un peu les sourcils. Je continuai :

- Je veux que l'un de vous garde toujours un œil sur lui, c'est clair ? Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce qu'il fait, et je m'en fiche si c'est pour me parler de sa vie amoureuse.

Je lançai un bref coup d'œil vers Ted pour lui signifier de bien prendre soin de cette partie… Mais je me devais tout de même de le préciser à Cody. Je cherchais une phrase neutre lorsque Ted demanda simplement, ayant compris mes intentions :

- Tu préfères savoir sa vie privée ?

- Oui, répondis-je, enchaînant aussitôt, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche trop de CM Punk. Si c'est le cas…

Je souris en regardant le sol : John allait me tuer.

- Vous lui pétez la gueule.

Je remontai les yeux vers eux. Cody ne semblait pas pouvoir retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est compris ? Conclus-je en leur adressant à chacun un regard évaluateur.

Ils me répondirent en cœur. Je les enlaçai virilement contre moi une dernière fois avant de les relâcher. Cody recula puis ne put s'empêcher de demander, écartant les bras :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'eus un petit mouvement de tête moqueur, nerveux. Je secouai la tête, les mains sur les hanches. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? » La réponse était très embarrassante venant d'un supérieur. Au vu du temps que je mis à répondre, Cody prit peur d'avoir été trop loin et s'excusa. Je voulus leur dire au revoir lorsque CM Punk passa derrière eux. Je réfléchis rapidement puis quittai les Priceless pour suivre Punk.

Le parking était presque vide, et seule une rangée de voiture nous séparait de la multitude de monde, bruit de fond. Je le rattrapai aussitôt puis l'interpelai d'un ton abrupt. En me reconnaissant, il s'arrêta et se retourna, grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me rapprochai d'un air menaçant puis le toisai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, nonchalant.

Il mastiquait son éternel chewing-gum, pas impressionné le moins du monde. Je me redressai.

- Si tu touches à John pendant mon absence, je te bute.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais il se reprit et s'excusa.

- Je n'ai pas eu les dernières nouvelles, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris tu n'as plus besoin de douter de lui, nan ? Tu n'as toujours pas confiance ?

- C'est en toi que j'ai pas confiance, crachai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils devant ma brutalité avant de rire de bon cœur. J'attendis patiemment qu'il eut fini, par égard pour John. Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait si je mettais un coup de poing dans les dents de Punk. Punk l'édenté. Au moins je n'aurais plus peur que John lui tourne autour. Il questionna, hilare :

- Parce que tu crois que j'aime John ?

- Oui, répondis-je, impassible.

Il pouffa, puis m'observa avec intérêt. Il semblait toujours se comporter avec moi comme s'il parlait à un gamin, toujours trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans mon comportement vis-à-vis de John. Ce qui avait le don prodigieux de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je poursuivis :

- Je suis sûr que tu veux te le faire.

Il releva l'expression bestiale que j'avais formulée, mais je ne me justifiai pas. J'espérais que si sexe il y avait entre eux, cela resterait sans sentiments. John était à _moi_. Il me regarda intensément, puis demanda :

- Tu lui as dit qu'il allait te manquer ?

Je marquai un long silence pour inspirer.

- Non.

- Tu devrais le lui dire…

Je fusillai Punk du regard, comme si la faute pouvait lui être remise sur les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas. Il avait perdu son air moqueur et semblait sérieux. Il se préoccupait encore de John ! Bordel ! Ca crevait les yeux qu'il voulait me le prendre !

- Randy, tu sais à quel point ça lui ferait plaisir…

- Laisse tomber Punk, répliquai-je, ferme.

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferais.

Je soupirai brusquement, puis serrai les poings de rage, détournai mon visage crispé. Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. De quel droit intervenait-il dans mes rapports avec John ? Nous ne discutions même pas du fait que John me manquerait ou non, cela lui semblait évident. Malgré les nombreuses faiblesses qui me faisaient devenir mièvre, je m'interdisais toujours certaines choses. Je ne pouvais simplement pas dire à un autre qu'il allait me manquer lorsque ma femme voyait partir son mari pour un ou deux mois. Mes décisions avaient été mûrement réfléchies. Qu'il me manque ou non n'était pas là la question. Je m'en irai dignement, homme fier devant sa femme restée au foyer. Punk comprit mon silence comme une réflexion. Pour lui, ma jalousie excessive n'était que le reflet de mon égocentrisme.

- Si tu es comme ça, c'est parce que…

- _Si je suis comme ça_, l'interrompis-je en grondant, c'est parce que je ne veux _pas le perdre _!

Je me figeai. Les derniers mots avaient été hurlés, puissants, et résonnèrent dans mes tympans au rythme effréné de celui de la peur. Un silence compact s'installa, que Punk entretenait, tentant de réaliser la portée de mes paroles. Soudain, j'attrapai le col de son t-shirt et me plaquai contre lui, les traits déformés. De rage.

- Je… Ne voulais… Pas…

Chaque mot était appuyé par une violence marquée, haché de halètements.

- Dire… Ca…

Je resserrai mes poings autour de son col, furieux contre moi-même. Les mots avaient dépassés ma pensée. Je m'étais emporté et malheureusement mes paroles n'étaient pas tombées entre n'importe quelles mains. Je n'avais pas… voulu dire ça… de cette manière. Punk le comprit, dans une certaine mesure, et hocha la tête doucement. Son sang-froid, je devais l'avouer, était impressionnant. Je le lâchai, hargneux. Il recula en passant une main sur son cou. Il semblait satisfait mais ne fanfaronnait pas ; son respect pour moi semblait avoir monté de plusieurs crans.

- Je n'ai pas de sentiments envers John. Déclara-t-il.

Pour une raison obscure, je ne remis pas en cause sa parole. Je passai ma main sur ma bouche distraitement avant de prendre la parole d'un ton moins agressif.

- Écoute, tu es celui qui apparemment le fait aller mieux, fis-je en réalisant être l'opposé, alors il faudrait que tu sois là pour lui. Tu sais comment il est… Il serait bien capable de te faire une dépression.

Je n'avais pas caché la pointe de moquerie affective que ma voix avait laissé transparaître. Punk sourit, puis acquiesça. Je hochai la tête, entendu, puis tendis la main en signe de remerciement. Celui-ci me la serra, mais je l'enlevais aussitôt. Le bruit de fond de la foule s'était intensifié, et je n'eus pas besoin de consulter ma montre pour deviner que je devais commencer à me diriger vers le bus pour l'appel général. Avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, je me retournai. M'immobilisai, tout comme John, qui était juste devant moi. Une dizaine de mètres nous séparait ; il était entre deux rangées de voitures, casquette sur la tête, figé dans la position penchée de celui qui était prêt à intervenir, et je pensai aussitôt qu'il avait assisté à la scène avec Punk. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs parti. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous dévisager, moi, dieu statufié, lui, débile bandant. Bandant, bandant… Au moment même où il murmurait mon nom, le haut-parleur se mit en marche et commença à faire l'appel, couvrant sa voix. Je fus aussitôt appelé. En me ressaisissant, je jurai puis me hâtai de rejoindre le bus par la droite, regardai ma montre : Plus qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

Je restai immobile quelques secondes de plus, jusqu'à ce que ma cuisse me lance douloureusement. Alors, je me redressai, puis le regardai couper à travers le parking, pour rejoindre les bus où grouillaient les amis et soldats d'un mois. J'allais justement m'élancer lorsque Randy avait agrippé méchamment Phil par le col, mais il s'était calmé aussitôt. Je n'avais pas pu entendre de quoi il était question. Je sortis de mes pensées et rejoignis les bus le plus rapidement possible, étant donné ma condition. Lorsque je les atteignis, tout au fond, je m'arrêtai là où tous étaient rassemblés. En réalité, l'ambiance était plus intimiste, puisque les familles et amis des soldats étaient partis lorsque ceux-ci étaient remonté dans le bus. Il ne restait plus devant celui-ci qu'un demi-cercle d'une dizaine de personnes auxquelles je me joignis, puis, au milieu, les cinq ou six catcheurs qui s'étaient engagés, Randy inclus. Je vis que les Priceless étaient restés, puis d'autres personnes assez neutres. Randy finit d'installer son sac dans le compartiment du véhicule, puis se retourna. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment je pouvais l'aborder ici… Ses yeux firent mécaniquement le tour de ceux qui restaient, avant de me lancer un regard rapide, de ce regard bleu clair qui me transperçait d'une pointe de crainte et d'amour. Nous ne laissâmes absolument rien transparaître, au prix de le voir partir sans un au revoir. J'étais habitué à devoir rester impassible en public, mais mon besoin de lui devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour, et c'était limite si je ne me retenais pas de le bâillonner pour le retenir. « Reste ». Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ici. M'aurait-il seulement donné le droit de le lui dire, rien qu'à lui ?

Ses yeux refirent le tour des personnes présentes, calculateurs.

- Bon, finit-il par décréter, je vais vous dire au revoir.

Sa phrase lança des exclamations telles que « Déjà ? » ou « Tu ne vas pas monter maintenant ? », mais, indifférent, il se dirigea vers les Priceless qui se trouvaient tout à la droite du demi-cercle, puis prit Ted dans ses bras, avant d'en faire de même avec Cody. Une once de jalousie piqua ma poitrine une seconde, avant de réaliser, stupéfait, qu'il continuait son tour avec les autres. Les gens le prirent dans leurs bras avec enthousiasme, non-habitués à des démonstrations d'affection de la part de The Viper. Cependant, ces accolades rapides se prêtaient bien à l'occasion, et personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il le faisait pour prendre son amant dans ses bras. Je maudis mon impatience et le fait que je me sois mis à l'ultime gauche, fatalement en dernier. J'étais évidemment sûr et certain que son manège était pour moi, sinon quoi il se serait arrêté au niveau des Priceless. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs devaient soupçonner la même chose, vu les regards discrets mais insistants qu'ils m'adressaient.

Il était en train de prendre l'avant-dernière personne dans ses bras lorsque mon ventre se contracta sous l'impact des émotions. Ça allait être notre seul contact. Je vis ses bras se détacher d'Evan Bourne, lentement. Ses gestes, cette sensualité inconsciente qu'il déployait ralentirent toute la scène, à un point merveilleusement doux, horriblement douloureux. Ses yeux sautèrent directement dans les miens lorsqu'il se détacha d'Evan, lentement coulés, francs, discrets. Il n'eut qu'un pas glissé à faire pour être devant moi, lentement, pour un court instant. Ce fut l'expression de ces yeux qui m'offrit le moment. Il était tout aussi conscient que moi que le « mon coeur » rassurant était impossible, que le contact serait bref. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, effleurement quand ses doigts caressèrent ma peau, frôlement qui hérissa mon épiderme de plaisir. Puis, la scène s'accéléra brusquement. Ses bras passèrent virilement dans mon dos tandis qu'il se collait contre moi. Profite, profite… Il m'engloba tendrement, fortement de toute sa taille et je me laissai submerger. Il me serra un bref instant puis… Reste ! Bébé, je t'aime ! Il se détacha.

Recula un peu, se retourna rapidement.

Gouffre de solitude. C'était par ma faute qu'il partait. Je t'aime, je t'aime… Laisse-moi le crier ! J'inspirai, et mes expirations furent entrecoupées de quelque chose, d'angoisse, de tristesse, je ne sus pas. Je souris un peu pour reprendre contenance et ne vis pas passer deux précieuses minutes, le regard dans le vide.

Lorsque je me reconnectai à la réalité, les discussions avaient repris leur court et des groupes s'étaient formés. Randy, lui, cherchait mon regard. De ses yeux, il me montra l'arrière du bus, avant de simuler de s'intéresser à la conversation. Je me dirigeai donc sans hésitation vers la gauche, jusqu'au bout du bus. Lui parler. Sans doute un peu de lui. Là, je tournai et vis que le bus était rangé à côté de deux autres qui appartenaient à la WWE. Voyant que derrière le second il n'y avait personne, je m'y engouffrai. Les cars étaient garés devant un mur, aussi l'allée formait elle une impasse. J'étais à la moitié du chemin lorsque je sentis la démarche féline de Randy qui me rattrapait.

- John ! Fit-il, pour que je m'arrête.

Je continuai un peu, par souci de sûreté, avant de m'arrêter. Il s'immobilisa derrière moi. Je restais de dos et mis mes mains sur les hanches, fermai les yeux une seconde.

- Je suppose que tu veux en parler ?

Ma question le prit au dépourvu. Il demanda, et j'imaginai sur son visage cette mimique sexy qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils en entrouvrant la bouche :

- De quoi ?

Je me retournai avec un geste hâtif de la main.

- Des sentiments que j'ai pour toi !

Randy ne répondit pas, mais croisa ses bras sur son torse, attentif. Je me doutais que le sujet l'intéressait, peut-être même l'appréhendait-il un peu. La colère de lui avoir avoué mon amour m'avait mené à une peur de trop lui en demander.

- Je regrette de te l'avoir dit, c'est sûr, admis-je d'une voix résignée. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je ne compte rien te demander de plus... Mes sentiments ne t'engagent à rien.

Je soupirai, puis, en ignorant la peine que me causait cette phrase :

- Si ça te gêne, je ne te le dirais plus.

- Tu peux me le dire, affirma-t-il. C'est à moi d'assumer.

Je considérai cette phrase comme le cadeau précieux qu'elle était. Le problème était que malgré son « égoïsme » apparent, il cherchait à s'attribuer toutes les fautes possibles. Il fallait vraiment connaître Randy pour deviner qu'il était sensible et soucieux des autres. Ce qu'il commençait à me montrer petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte. Sans doute ignorait-il lui-même ces qualités. J'étais peut-être l'une des rares personnes qui remarquait cela, qui l'aimait ainsi, avec ses colères d'homme supérieur et ses douceurs incontrôlées. La seule personne avec Samantha. La chaleur dans la poitrine que j'avais ressentie disparut rapidement et je détournai un peu les yeux, pour assurer à mon tour :

- C'est à cause de ça que tu pars.

- Non.

Il se rapprocha, très près, avant de prendre mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde. Le frisson que je ressentis à ce simple contact ne me fit que mieux ressentir son souffle.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

Il lâcha mon menton pour passer sa main sur mon visage, puis en regarda toutes les parties. Le délice de sa main qui me caressait… J'y avais le droit trop peu.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit.

Il n'avait pas encore mentionné franchement le fait que je l'aime, sans doute pour éviter de me gêner. Mon regard franc ne le lâcha pas.

- Pourquoi tu pars alors ?

Il soupira avant de lever les yeux vers divers endroits.

- Je pars, commença-t-il, parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine pour les deux sortes de choix qui pouvaient en découler. C'était bien pour ça alors. Il vit que je ne répondais pas et continua, en me regardant de nouveau :

- Ça nous fera du bien un break…

Je sentis nettement une veine de tension s'affoler sur ma tempe. Randy la remarqua également.

- Un… Break ? Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, une pause.

La nouvelle me laissa figé. Était-ce la façon qu'il avait de me dire que c'était fini ? « Un break »… Il dut comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il sourit. Il m'entoura le visage de ses mains puis m'attira près de lui.

- Une pause, c'est rien qu'une pause, bébé.

Je fus tellement soulagé que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de soupirer fortement. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il me vrilla tout entier lorsque je le regardai de nouveau. Un court silence s'installa, et ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas tendu. Juste mélancolique. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, posai mes bras sur ses hanches séduisantes sculptées par sa taille de femme. Ses mains viriles se resserrèrent légèrement autour de ma mâchoire. Je regardai ses yeux, d'une passion… douce, puis ses lèvres, ses belles lèvres charnues de celles qu'ont les hommes. Je m'approchai, tenté, invité, puis posai le bout de ma bouche sur la sienne. Enivré aussitôt, je pris appui contre son corps et l'amenai contre moi. Il me caressa le visage de ses pouces, saisit d'affection. Je me décollai une seconde pour mieux l'embrasser, sous le bruit sensuel de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Mes lèvres épousèrent la forme des siennes dans un halètement charnel, puis se refermèrent sous ses ordres. Je reculai mon visage lentement.

Brusquement, je le saisis pour le plaquer contre la paroi du bus dans un bruit effroyable. Il eut un léger cri rauque de surprise, cri sexuel. J'avais avancé mes jambes de telles façons à ce que je le porte, et les siennes se retrouvèrent contre mes hanches. Je le regardai intensément, mon torse sur le sien, avant d'imposer méchamment au creux de son oreille :

- Je vais te sauter tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus monter les marches du bus.

J'entendis son sourire excitant, sentis son halètement sur ma nuque :

- Pas de problème…

Je fermai les yeux, puis posai ma tête sur son épaule, soudain faible. J'aurais pu, bien sûr… Je l'enlaçai plus fort.

- Pfff… Babyface.

Il remit ses jambes au sol et m'enserra à son tour, consolation. Son corps me rassurait, confusément, comme une fille. Ou comme un homme qui aime un homme. Ses bras, délicieusement.

- Reste… Suppliai-je.

Il remit en place ma casquette puis m'embrassa la mâchoire.

- Je vais bientôt revenir.

- Tu vas me manquer…

Quelques secondes de silences suivirent. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- On se rattrapera…

Je hochai la tête, gamin contenté, avant de susurrer dans son t-shirt, si bas qu'il n'entendit pas :

- Quand tu reviendras, j'aimerais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me sentis idiot, avec ma requête trop romantique pour Randy. Mais une caresse dans mon dos m'incita à répéter, timidement :

- J'aimerais qu'on… qu'on fasse l'amour tous les deux.

Un rire moqueur sortit de ses lèvres. Il regarda ma tête enfouie dans son épaule.

- On verra, tempéra-t-il.

Je me blottis contre son corps, goûtant chaque caresse qu'il me donnait ici, en plein danger. N'importe qui aurait pu débarquer. Et au moment même où je disais cela, Randy souffla, agacé :

- Il en fait vraiment exprès !

Je levais la tête, puis m'éloignai brusquement de Randy en voyant une silhouette au bout de l'allée. Je respirais de nouveau en reconnaissant Phil. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'excuses, puis se retourna, resta ici. Je ris. Vu les regards qu'il lançait de toutes parts, il avait prévu de surveiller nos arrières. Je me mis à penser qu'il serait le premier à blâmer si la femme de Randy venait à apprendre l'adultère, pour toutes les fois où il m'encourageait. Peut-être espérait-il lui aussi qu'il quitterait Samantha… J'avais baissé les yeux, et Randy souleva ma casquette d'un doigt pour voir mon expression. Le voir ainsi, adossé contre le bus, tendant son bras musclé et demi-nu vers moi enflamma un sourire sur mon visage. Il approcha le sien et m'embrassa rapidement, me prit dans ses bras lorsque je mis ma joue contre la sienne.

- Si tu vas voir ailleurs, je te tue. Me prévint-il.

Je souris.

- Et pour toi, suggérai-je en feignant l'indifférence, je ne serais pas là… Tu seras tout seul…

Il recula son visage pour m'observer. Je ne pouvais pas lui ordonner de ne pas me tromper, vu la situation. Il trompait déjà sa femme. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je m'expliquai :

- Et puis…il y aura plein de soldats en uniforme…

Il haussa les sourcils, joueur.

- Tu la poses ta question ?

Je lui saisi les temps en feulant, rageur.

- Tu me saoules Orton, tu le sais ?

Il rit, et le son viril et grave qui sortit de ses lèvres étirées en ce demi-sourire beau à mourir me fit oublier le sujet de départ. Mes mains glissèrent dans son cou tandis qu'il regardait l'heure à sa très seyante montre en or. Il soupira.

- Il est l'heure.

Je détournai les yeux en déglutissant difficilement sous l'émotion. Il resta à me regarder quelques secondes, les mains posées sur le creux de mon dos, intimement, délicieusement. Alors, je l'attirai par la nuque pour l'embrasser doucement une dernière fois, glissai mon front sur son nez droit, chuchotai douloureusement :

- Je t'aime…

Je devinais le dur bondissement de cœur dans sa poitrine à ces mots, même s'il ne partageait pas mes sentiments. Un mélange d'étrangeté, de malaise et de remords. Tout comme moi. Il me serra étroitement contre lui, chercha à détendre l'atmosphère :

- Tu brises le kayfabe, tu sais...

Je ne réussis pas à sourire, le cœur n'y était plus. Il se redressa, me lâcha. Au moment du dernier regard, le bus klaxonna.

- Passe-moi de tes nouvelles, de temps en temps.

Il hocha la tête, tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il dépassa CM Punk, celui-ci se tourna vers moi et m'attendit. Nous rejoignîmes le bus. Randy était déjà à l'intérieur, la tête nonchalamment tenue par son coude posé sur la fenêtre. Le bruit vrombissant du car qui démarrait. Il se mit en marche ; elle se mettait en marche, lentement, sans que je ne la voie. Le véhicule s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès, d'un réalisme pathétique.

Je me sentis aussitôt annihilé de tout sentiment, défense du corps. Une sorte de transe.

Le pire, c'était le souvenir de sa peau, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine qui se glacerait la nuit venue.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	25. I burn for you 'With or without you'

_Le véhicule s'éloigna sans autre forme de procès, d'un réalisme pathétique. Je me sentis aussitôt annihilé de tout sentiment, défense du corps. Une sorte de transe._

_Le pire, c'était le souvenir de sa peau, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine qui se glacerait la nuit venue._

_

* * *

_

Lundi.  
…

Mardi.  
…

Mercredi.  
…

Jeudi.  
…

Vendredi, samedi, dimanche…

Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi…

Tout revenait normalement. Je ne l'oubliais pas. Tout revenait, je veux dire… Les habitudes. Les mêmes qu'avant, avant lui. Mais si je ne me sentais pas plus léger, je me souvins de comment je passais le temps avant. Je me souvins que j'étais champion du monde poids lourd, avec indifférence d'abord, les premiers jours. Puis, doucement, au lieu de me décomposer comme je l'avais pensé, The Champ réapparut. Je devins plus surchargé que jamais. Toute occasion était bonne à prendre : galas, shows, œuvres de charité, Smackdown!, ECW, fédérations de développement, séances de dédicaces, séances photos et interviews, la fondation Make-A-Wish, bénévolat, soirées… Du matin au soir. Je m'arrangeais pour que l'on me trouve toujours quelque chose, et les occasions ne manquaient pas. Vince en était au point de douter pour ma santé, suite à mes blessures, mais se frottait les mains devant tout l'argent que je rapportais. Il me laissa donc faire, même s'il ne cessa de me demander qui m'avait blessé. Il clamait que mon corps lui appartenait, que c'était son gagne-pain. Et une douleur effroyable me serrait tout à coup. Un coup de poing, un étau. _Mon corps n'appartenait pas à Vince_. Et je me précipitais pour demander s'il avait d'autres projets pour moi.

La chose qui devint une obsession aussi fut mon portable. Jamais personne ne réussit à me l'enlever une seconde, pour n'importe quelle raison. Plusieurs fois je me retrouvais à court de batterie, et, dans un affolement maîtrisé, un caprice de gamin, je m'obstinais à arrêter immédiatement que je faisais pour aller le recharger. Nuits et jours. A l'aube, le matin, le midi, l'après-midi, le soir, la nuit… Je le gardais toujours sur moi, regardais frénétiquement, n'importe quand, mes appels manqués. Si je restais totalement discret sur ce que je pensais, voire muet, ce qui embêtait Punk et Mysterio qui auraient voulu que je leur en parle, je ne pouvais empêcher un lourd battement de cœur, en relevant ma tête tout à coup, alerte, lorsque mon portable sonnait. Je regardais. Fausses alertes. Ma voix n'était jamais aussi troublée que quand je répondais à la personne qui m'appelait à ce moment-là.

- Allô ?

- Désolé. Soupira Punk en sentant ma mélancolie.

J'inspirai longuement. Il savait très bien ce que j'attendais, et, comme on n'était qu'à la fin de la première semaine… J'avais toujours un peu de mal à me ré-acclimater. Il était parti le dimanche.

- Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus enjouée. On est quel jour ?

Il ne devait pas trop m'en demander aussi, c'était le matin ! Je me levai en boitillant, tombant à moitié en descendant de mon lit. Mon lit de mon chez moi. Que c'était bon.

- Mardi.

Je fermai mes yeux niaisement un quart de seconde, tandis que ce fichu cœur me faisait mal sans une quelconque autorisation. _Mardi_ ? Seulement le deuxième jour ?

- D'accord. Répondis-je, replongé dans le sommeil. T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'appelle, reprit-il aussitôt de sa voix rapide, je viens te chercher dans une heure pour une séance de dédicaces. Ca te va ? … On passera un peu de temps en amoureuses…

Je ris en regardant par la fenêtre, puis finis mon sourire en descendant mes yeux vers le sol. Bonne idée. Rien de meilleur pour le moral que Phil et les fans. Un second pouffement me prit et je m'exclamai :

- No problem ! C'est sympa de venir me chercher, j'ai encore pas mal mal. Tais-toi. Ordonnai-je en riant quand j'entendis son rire à un jeu de mot hypra débile.

- Ha ! Je suis grillé. Nan, en fait je t'avoue, c'était pour impressionner la demoiselle avec ma belle voiture.

- Ca va te rester, cette histoire de gonzesse, remarquai-je, un sourire dans la voix.

On avait fini notre conversation, j'avais raccroché et regardé mes appels manqués. Rien. Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions toujours en train de signer avec les fans. Je ne savais pas où Phil avait réussi à nous dégoter cette séance là à l'improviste, mais c'était bondé. Fidèle aux fans, je ne bougeai pas tant qu'il restait du monde. Qu'avais-je d'autre à faire ? Je me rappelai rapidement que j'avais effectivement beaucoup de choses à faire, mais les réunions passaient après les fans, et je n'allais pas me casser de nouveau le bras pour aller plus vite. Excuse bidon. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années s'approcha avec son père, casquette « U can't see me » sur la tête, un t-shirt de Jeff Hardy et le collier de Triple H au cou. Il me fit sourire, et je ris lorsque son visage admiratif ouvrit en grand sa bouche.

- Hey ! Lançai-je, jovial, tentant toujours de les mettre à l'aise.

- Tu es John Cena !

- Il paraît. Répliquai-je.

Je m'approchai de lui pour chuchoter :

- Mais on n'est pas sûrs…

Il rit.

- Tu plaisantes !

Je me reculai puis lui demandai s'il voulait, à tout hasard, un autographe.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il, d'une façon qui laissait présager que ses quarante Noël à venir ne vaudraient pas ce moment. Et on peut faire une photo ?

J'acquiesçai, signai, soulevai le bonhomme qui était un poids plume pour moi puis le posai sur moi. La photo fut prise. Je dis au revoir au garçon. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes passèrent. Puis vinrent l'espèce de personne que je ne détestais pas, mais qui me faisait me crisper depuis dimanche. Les fans et groupies de Randy. J'en vis débarquer une avec ce que je pensais être son copain. Ils semblaient heureux comme pas possible et se donnaient la main.

- Enchantés ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le fait qu'ils soient amoureux, et que la fille porte le t-shirt de Randy où il figurait les bras nus, son air méchant qu'il décernait à ceux qui lui étaient étrangers, et à moi surtout, pour me montrer qu'il était le plus fort, sonnait étrangement. Le garçon quant à lui, portait le t-shirt de la Legacy où l'on voyait les épaules de mon Golden Boy, aussi ne jetai-je qu'un regard rapide avant de baisser les yeux vers les objets à dédicacer. J'étais concentré sur ma signature lorsque le garçon me demanda :

- Vous êtes amis dans la vraie vie ? … Avec Orton, je veux dire.

- Non, rétorquai-je platement. Je le respecte, mais il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous.

- C'est dommage ! Il a l'air d'être un type cool !

Je souris.

- Si on aime le genre psychopathe, assez ouais. J'inscris quel nom ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers la demoiselle.

- Samantha !

Je ne fis aucune tête particulière. Samantha…

- Comme la femme de Randy ! Affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Le mardi suite à cela me parut interminable.

Randy.

Mercredi Jeudi. Vendredi. Les jours se suivaient, paresseux, et je pensais que malgré mes occupations, j'aurais pu dire depuis combien de minutes exactement il était parti. Je sortais mon portable, regardais mes appels manqués. Rien. Je passais devant des camions de la WWE à son effigie, ma photo juste à côté. Je croisais des fans, je croisais Phil et Mysterio qui me lançaient ce regard qui jaugeait à quel point j'étais mal. Je voyais en boucle le clip annonçant son départ.

Randy.

- Une autre. Demandai-je.

Le premier week-end était arrivé et Phil m'avait invité à une soirée. Traîné plutôt. Je lui en voulais d'ailleurs, et lorsque j'avais fait semblant de lui faire la tête, il m'avait supplié de le pardonner devant tout le monde, et la scène que nous avions fait alors avait fait rire les catcheurs. On était dimanche soir. La fête avait d'abord eu lieu le samedi, et j'y avais été convié, mais j'avais insisté ce soir là pour rester chez moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi… J'avais cru… J'avais cru que… C'était idiot bien sûr. J'_étais_ complètement idiot. Comme s'il allait…

- Une autre. Réclamai-je lorsque la bouteille fut sifflée.

Puis, ce matin, lorsque je m'étais réveillé seul, j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence et, sous les nombreux sms que j'avais reçus, j'avais cédé pour venir à la fête. Je regrettais d'être ici… On ne savait jamais. Un dimanche soir… Peut-être que… Je fouillai de ma poche de jean pour vérifier si j'avais mon portable. Ne le trouvai pas. Avant de paniquer, je cherchai dans l'autre poche, puis regardai mes appels manqués. Rien. L'alcool commençait à me tourner la tête, m'endormait dans une sorte de transe douceâtre et lâche, qui faisait résonner la musique endiablée derrière moi dans des échos douteux. J'étais au bar.

- Une autre.

La bière avait des effets dépresseurs sur moi, mais j'en avais trop besoin ici, tout seul, pour avoir la force d'arrêter.

Que faisait-il ? J'avais été complètement naïf. De découragement, je frappai ma tête contre le bar, ce qui fit sauter tous les verres et, au passage, explosa la moitié de la bouteille sur mon front, me faisant, au passage, assez mal. Le barman s'exclama de surprise, releva ma tête pour savoir si je faisais un coma, regarda mes yeux hagards qui parcouraient tout autour de moi.

- Vous avez trop bu, Monsieur Cena… Vous devriez arrêter.

L'effet dépresseur avait commencé à partir avec la dernière bière, aussi réclamai-je dans un américain pas très compréhensible :

- Une autre.

Le barman attrapa un chiffon propre, secoua la tête pour refuser et entreprit de m'essuyer et d'enlever le bout de verre qui m'avait éraflé le front. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Dire que j'avais cru qu'il allait venir me voir… Trop naïf. J'avais passé ma journée à la WWE, pensant qu'il… m'attendrait là-bas. Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait. Il m'avait dit qu'on se verrait le week-end…

- J'ai eu une semaine chargée, réussis-je à articuler, une dernière.

Le barman soupira, mais ma renommée fit le reste, il me sortit une autre bière, que je bus d'un trait. Alors, je me trouvai entièrement anesthésié, dans une jolie transe. Je me levai, me tins aux chaises hautes, puis baladai mon regard sur la piste de danse illuminée. Elle était bondée. D'autres catcheurs étaient toujours attablés, tandis que certains étaient assis sur des canapés, ambiance boîte de nuit. Je ne voyais rien. Je ne le voyais pas. Si… Là… Sur le slow… Il débarquait à l'improviste… Mes yeux me piquèrent, et quand j'arrêtai de cligner des yeux, CM Punk était devant moi.

- Allez, viens.

Il passa mon bras valide sur ses épaules, comme Randy l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt, puis m'emmena vers un canapé de libre. La musique était moins forte ici. Il m'assit, s'assit à son tour. Un léger silence s'installa, que je ne remarquai plus.

- Je pensais que tu allais mieux…

Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaires pour que je réponde.

- Non.

Un autre silence. Il ne pouvait en rien me rassurer. Me dire que Randy m'aimait ? Que je lui manquais ? Qu'il n'avait pas pu venir ? Qu'à son retour tout s'arrangerait, que ces semaines lui auront fait réaliser que j'étais le meilleur choix et qu'il serait là plus que jamais auprès de moi ? Il ne pouvait en rien me garantir cela, il savait que la chute serait mille fois pire, que le doute et la douleur quotidienne, habitudes, valaient peut-être mieux que de vivre dans le mensonge. … Ne le faisions-nous pas ? Ne me mentait-il pas déjà, et en ce moment où je ne savais pas où il était ?

- Je suis persuadé qu'il pense à toi. Chuchota-t-il fort dans mon oreille, pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Ce serait mignon. Penser à l'homme que l'on baise et que l'on supplie une fois loin. Très ironique.

- Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que je ne le touche que lui. Crachai-je, amer.

- Arrête John… Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Il tient à toi, il a juste du mal à te faire passer le message.

Il ne pouvait pas me le dire simplement alors ? C'est vrai qu'il était plus doux, c'est vrai qu'il souriait plus, maintenant. Ou peut-être l'alcool embrouillait-il tout. J'avais envie de vomir. Il fallait vraiment que je mette fin au carnage. Je me tournai vers Punk, qui était nonchalamment assis contre le dossier du canapé, puis me rapprochai de lui.

- Mais moi, ce n'est pas à lui que je tiens… Suppliai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me rapprochai encore, tandis que Punk fronçait les sourcils. Encore plus près…

- John ? Fit-il, pas rassuré.

Je n'étais qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage, le regardai longuement. Puis, brusquement, je changeai de direction pour lui embrasser la joue. Je me reculai et ris comme un beau diable.

- John ! Connard, tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était grandi-xcellent ! Lançai-je, hilare. Tu aurais vu ta tête !

Il se mit à rire aussi, soulagé.

- C'est pas beau l'alcool… Philosopha-t-il, en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Eh, mec ! Je me venge, c'est tout !

Il était vrai que j'en profitai que Randy n'était pas là pour faire ma blague, ce qui l'avait rendue plus réaliste. Dans ma bêtise, je décidai de me calmer et d'aller me coucher, avant que l'alcool n'atteigne son apogée dans mon corps. Sinon quoi Phil, et Mysterio qui était là, devrait passer la nuit à surveiller que je ne hurle pas à tort et à travers « Orton suce ! Orton jouit ! Randy baise John-John ! », une bouteille à la main. Cela risquerait d'être une annonce ma foi assez particulière.

- Je vais me coucher… Annonçai-je à Punk.

- Ça va aller pour monter jusqu'en haut ?

Je ne savais plus qui avait décidé d'installer des lits à l'étage, mais c'était un génie.

- Oui, t'inquiète. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, à demain. C'est sympa d'être venu.

- J'me suis bien amusé, assurai-je avec un sourire.

Alors que je commençais à traverser la salle, j'aperçus Ted. J'eus un éclair de lucidité - qui ne dura pas longtemps. Ted, évidemment ! Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait être à la soirée… Il devait sûrement avoir des nouvelles de Randy par Sam, l'avoir vu… Je m'approchai de lui. Il était à côté de la piste, dans un coin. Il me regardait. Le regard sûr qu'il m'adressait me laissa penser qu'il m'avait observé toute la soirée. Je me dirigeai vers lui, en butant dans deux ou trois chaises et divas.

- Tu as de la chance… Me lança-t-il avec un sourire quand je fus assez près.

Je m'arrêtai en face de lui.

- Ah d'accord… Tu me surveilles ? Compris-je.

Il sourit.

- Tu t'en doutes bien !

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas surprenant. Nous nous décalâmes un peu à l'écart, seuls. Malgré le fait que j'étais complètement saoul, je devinai que la soirée tirait sur sa fin : c'était le moment des slows. J'oscillai sur ma jambe valide, incertain. Il plaqua sa main sur mon bras pour me rattraper.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce que je lui dis dans mon rapport ?

Il parlait de Punk. Ted devait avoir vu la scène, et, d'ici, je n'étais pas certain qu'il ait vu que je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Si Randy l'apprenait… Non… Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte…

- Tu ne lui diras pas hein ? Demandai-je, l'alcool battant son plein dans mon sang.

Il me jaugea vivement, sa main toujours refermée sur mon bras pour me soutenir.

- Non. Finit-il par dire. Je sais que tu l'aimes.

Je hochai la tête longuement, d'un air très instructif. J'aimais bien Ted, c'était juste dommage qu'il soit ami avec … Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je pouvais le fréquenter maintenant, il suffisait juste que personne ne se doute qu'il y avait un lien avec mon psychopathe…

- T'es gentil Ted, je t'aime bien. Répétai-je, mais je ne sus plus si je lui avais déjà dit.

Il sourit de nouveau, d'un air compatissant au vu de mes capacités réduites.

- Dis-moi… comment il va. Réclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils de détresse.

Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Il n'appelle que Sam… Mais il a l'air d'aller bien.

Je sentis ma poitrine brûlée par les drogues se comprimer de souffrance. Il l'appelait, _elle_. Je demandai, bafouillant :

- Mais… tu l'as pas… vu ce week-end ?

- Non… Rétorqua-t-il, surpris. Il n'est pas rentré !

J'eus un haut-le corps à cause de la bière, puis ce fut à mon tour de hausser les sourcils.

- Il n'a pas pu. Précisa-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, d'un air endormi, déçu - et bourré - puis tombai lentement en avant. Je m'en aperçus quand mon muscle froissé me tira, et, la seconde d'après, j'étais entièrement avachi dans les bras de Ted. Celui-ci me releva sans hésitation et me garda contre lui pour me soutenir.

- T'es lourd, Cena… Souffla-t-il en souriant.

- On me le dit souvent.

Il continua en me disant qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir, ce que j'aurais aimé faire, mais monter les escaliers me semblait impossible maintenant. Je lui expliquai dans un jargon approximatif. Alors, il regarda autour de lui, les escaliers qui étaient juste derrière nous, puis, en soufflant sous l'effort, me porta, installant mes jambes autour de lui. Mes yeux clignèrent de fatigue, alors que le geste m'indifférait totalement. Cependant, j'avertis, prenant un peu du ton menaçant de mon amour parti au combat :

- Si je lui dis que t'as fait ça, il va te mettre coup de pied dans le crâne.

Ted haleta en commençant à marcher lourdement. Il était moins costaud que mon homme. Je calai ma tête sur son épaule pour le regarder d'un air absent.

- Sinon c'est que t'es gay. Comment ça marche avec Cody d'ailleurs ?

Il rit et sourit en même temps. Il était adorable dans le genre méchant. Il répliqua, évidence de son hétérosexualité :

- Je suis marié !

- Randy aussi. Remarquai-je pertinemment.

Il rétorqua, convaincu :

- Randy n'est pas homo.

- Moi non plus alors.

Nouveau rire.

- Si tu veux, proposai-je, je peux t'aider à t'arranger un coup avec !

- Cody n'est pas gay ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi et Randy non plus !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, je conclus d'une manière intelligente :

- Et toi non plus. Comme moi, Randy et Cody.

Il soupira, excédé mais rieur.

- On devrait se faire un club de gens pas gays qui couchent ensemble.

Ted râla, puis appuya sur chaque mot pour les faire entrer dans mon cerveau buté :

- Je ne couche pas avec Cody !

- En tout cas, si t'as besoin de conseils, je suis là.

Il jura. C'était vrai quoi… En entendant son soupir soulagé à la dernière marche, je me doutais qu'on allait arriver. Je me proposai de descendre tout de suite, puis le remerciai. Il me posa, puis, lui souhaitant une bonne chance pour cette nuit, allai m'effondrer sur le premier matelas qui venait.

Randy.

Le lendemain, je m'étais remis tant bien que mal de ma cuite, goûtant avec dégoût la pâteuse gueule de bois. On m'avait reporté chez moi. Le soir même, cela avait été Monday Night Raw, auquel j'aurais dû participer. Cependant, mon médecin, que j'avais évité toute la semaine, devinant qu'il me dirait de me reposer, était passé me voir dans la journée pour m'interdire de bouger. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, si je voulais éviter des complications. En soupirant, j'avais accepté. Mon kiné était venu le jour même pour « _prendre soin de moi »_. Je ne pris même plus la peine de regarder mon portable.

Randy.

Mardi. Encore. Cours de rééducation. Séances de kiné. Musculation. Puis, entre les matchs de football, de baseball, de catch, les travaux que je devais faire chez moi… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser. A lui. A Randy. Quelque part en moi, je pensais à lui à chaque moment. La petite femme dévouée qui attendait le retour de son mari soldat.

Reviens.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'au samedi.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	26. Love on love alone 1

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser. A lui. A Randy. Quelque part en moi, je pensais à lui à chaque moment. La petite femme dévouée qui attendait le retour de son mari soldat. _

_Reviens._

_Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'au samedi._

* * *

Je revenais de dehors, de mon jardin où je venais de m'occuper des plantes. J'essuyai mon front couvert de sueur d'un geste de la main. C'était un magnifique après-midi, ensoleillé. Je n'étais d'ailleurs vêtu que d'un short court et de baskets. Qui s'en souciait ? J'étais tout seul, et puis, de toute manière, les neuf dixièmes des personnes me fréquentant me voyaient fréquemment dans cette tenue. Je soupirai un bon coup, posai mes mains sur mes hanches, jetai un regard alentour.

- J'ai fini.

Je cherchai distraitement quelque chose à faire, alors que mes pas me portèrent vers la cuisine. Là, je m'aspergeai d'eau, mouillai mes bras, mon visage, puis m'essuyai en observant la gouttelette qui courait rapidement le long de mon torse, dessinant mes abdos. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais cela me fit penser à Randy. Je levai aussitôt les yeux dans ma cuisine aménagée à l'américaine, cherchant une horloge. Un moyen de penser à autre chose. Il était bientôt une heure. Seulement. Cette fois, j'avais prévu d'aller à une fête dans la soirée, où CM Punk, que je n'avais presque pas vu de la semaine, m'avait convié. Il se faisait certainement du souci. Un léger rire m'échappa, alors que ma poitrine me broya brusquement sans prévenir, me faisant porter la main à mon cœur. Je grimaçai, repris mon visage ordinaire. J'avais l'habitude maintenant. Ca durait depuis deux semaines. La sonnette retentit à ce moment, une brève et hésitante fois. Je haussai les sourcils, me dirigeai vers la porte tranquillement. Mes blessures avaient complètement guéri. Même si je faisais attention, je pouvais presque reporter les mêmes charges qu'avant. Je posai négligemment sur une chaise le torchon que je n'avais pas lâché, puis me hâtai d'arriver dans le couloir lorsque je n'entendis pas la personne sonner de nouveau. Au moins ce n'était pas un de ces fichus publicitaires ! Même si j'avouais qu'un mec chelou portant une valisette aurait eu du mal à passer dans le quartier. Je me trouvais devant la porte, dans le couloir empli de la lumière du jour lorsque je m'immobilisai. Les carreaux floutaient la vision de l'extérieur, aussi je plissai les yeux une seconde. Mon cœur bondit lentement, lourdement. La personne habillée de kaki était quasiment de profil, les mains sur les hanches. Je me saisis de la poignée de la porte, puis ouvris sans hésitation.

Je restai cloué sur place.

Randy.

Sa lourde valise posée à côté de lui. Il était vraiment là.

Randy. Randy ! Il se retourna vers moi, sans se presser, ouvrant la bouche, alors que ses mains quittaient ses hanches. J'étais pétrifié de surprise. Il croisa mon regard. Ses yeux eurent un sursaut de je ne savais quoi, magnifiques. Il ne le soutint pas et le détourna en biais vers le sol.

- Je passais par là.

Ma main était toujours posée sur la porte. Je remarquai qu'il portait son uniforme de soldat, avec un retournement d'estomac d'envie. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur mon visage lorsqu'il continua :

- Je me disais que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir que je passe…

Notre regard dura quelques secondes de plus. Puis, je me penchai pour prendre sa valise, la mis à l'intérieur. Je prenais soin de faire les gestes les plus neutres possibles, comme nous étions dehors. Je jetai un œil autour de la maison, puis, ne voyant rien, ouvris la porte à Randy. Ses yeux bleus me fascinaient plus que d'habitude. Son odeur ! Son odeur mon dieu, lorsqu'il passa doucement à côté de moi, le tissu de son uniforme effleurant mon bras nu…_ Il était là_… Il eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que je la refermai brusquement et l'attirai par son vêtement. Je me plaquai aussitôt contre lui. L'embrassai de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! C'était si bon ! Il soupira. Etourdi, je le plaquai contre la porte sans quitter sa bouche, puis pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes dans des mouvements impatients. Mes mains tremblantes lui saisirent le visage. Je haletai les yeux étroitement fermés :

- Je t'aime !

Il se laissait totalement faire, conscient sans doute du manque que j'avais ressenti. Je n'introduis pas ma langue dans sa bouche, préférant presser sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fronça les sourcils de désir sous ma vigueur. Mes mains s'activèrent sur son visage, tandis que je lui appliquai des baisers rapides, frénétiques, haletants :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Il passa sa belle main virile derrière ma tête, me pressa contre son visage. Il voulut parler, mais je me plaquai de nouveau sur sa bouche. Il m'embrassa rapidement, puis soupira :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé bébé.

Les yeux fermés contre son visage soupirant chaudement, je secouai la tête. Tout allait mieux maintenant.

- C'est pas grave.

- Ils ne voulaient pas, continua-t-il, tandis que j'embrassais langoureusement sa joue, on n'avait qu'un appel par jour…

- C'est pas grave, répétai-je hâtivement, avant de l'embrasser encore, plus doucement.

Je continuai encore un peu ainsi, le dévorant de baisers pour combler toute la douleur des semaines passées. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit là. Tellement heureux qu'il vienne me voir, que j'en oubliais tout. Qu'il était parti, qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé. C'était incroyable. Sa main me caressa les cheveux, alors que je l'embrassai encore, ne pouvant résister. Il m'attira contre lui pour presser le baiser. J'obéis, puis entourai son corps de mes bras nus, le serrai. Je nous fis reculer au milieu du couloir, toujours sur ses lèvres. Ses belles lèvres sèches. Son corps musclé… Un homme. Un si bel homme, j'en étais dingue. Mes lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, chuchotant désespérément près de son oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué…

Le son de ma voix dans cette zone sensible le fit frémir. Mon amour… Alors, d'un ton moins intime mais magnifique, il dit, tandis que le souffle chaud de ses mots caressa mes épaules :

- Toi aussi.

Un immense sourire me barra le visage et je me nichai dans son cou, en embrassant les parcelles nues et humectées de cette sale sueur d'homme dont je raffolais sur lui. Un bonheur hésitant gonflait démesurément dans ma poitrine. Je goûtai ses paroles, ses si merveilleuses paroles… Je lui avais manqué. Mieux, il me le disait. Mes baisers remontèrent le long de son cou et il rejeta la tête en arrière, râlant. J'inspirai son odeur miellée qui me fit tourner la tête, aspirai avidement de ma bouche les senteurs de son corps. Il fallait que je reprenne ma dose malsaine de lui. Je lui déposai un dernier baiser sonore dans le cou avant de me mettre en face de lui. Il m'observa longuement, avant d'avertir :

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je dois repartir à quatre heures.

Je hochai brièvement la tête. Evidemment. Je me doutais qu'il allait retrouver sa famille après. Mais qu'il ait sacrifié du temps avec eux pour être avec moi, qu'il prenne tous ces risques me semblaient être un merveilleux cadeau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler. Cet uniforme de militaire… Ce qu'il était beau. Je finis cependant par remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas en grande forme. Il cligna des yeux, et je vis doucement ses cils toucher sa joue. Je le pris dans mes bras, posant mes mains sur ses hanches et sur son dos musclé à travers ses vêtements, puis le berçai amoureusement tandis que je posai mon visage contre le sien, face à face. Je susurrai, coquin :

- J'ai envie de toi…

Je me mis à sourire. C'était totalement vrai. Rien que le fait de l'embrasser, et puis cet uniforme… Mmmmh… Je me sentais déjà bander quant aux quelques heures qui se profilaient devant nous. Ces yeux s'allumèrent de désir. Ces mêmes yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, et il chuchota juste assez fort pour que j'entende :

- Je vais aller dormir un peu, avant, d'accord ?

Il semblait en effet tout à coup las, et je me doutais qu'il ne tiendrait pas le rythme de sexe que je lui aurais infligé. Je hochai la tête, et, les yeux toujours fermés, il continua de sa voix virile, se mordant la lèvre d'envie :

- C'est dommage, tu étais déjà en tenue…

Je baissai les yeux et me rappelai que j'étais en short. Je ris, puis, passant ma main sur son uniforme kaki trop aguichant, rétorquai :

- Toi aussi. Pile ce que j'aime.

Il enchaîna aussitôt :

- T'es hyper sex comme ça, John.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, flatté. Je croyais rêver. Mais la chaleur exaltante de son corps était réellement là. J'étais tout excité. Je lui pris le poignet. Mon cœur ne cessait de bondir dans ma poitrine, trop longtemps étranger à toute cette forme de bonheur. Je l'entraînai dans l'escalier, lui fis atteindre l'étage, puis, m'arrêtai devant la pièce devant nous. Je me retournai dans un haussement de sourcils significatifs :

- Ma chambre.

Son air narquois reprit ses droits sur son visage.

- La visite est terminée, alors.

Je ris, le lâchai, puis entrai dans la chambre. La lumière était douce, chaude, et comme la pièce ne se situait pas en plein soleil, un intime ton orangé baignait l'endroit. Randy s'avança sans hésiter, maître des lieux, jeta un regard rapide aux meubles, au grand lit moelleux situé à l'opposé de l'endroit il était, s'assit dessus. Il se déchaussa, puis, sans plus de cérémonie, s'allongea sur le lit avec un long soupir d'aise. L'image me frappa. Randy Orton, dans mon lit. Mon immense sourire satisfait ne quittait pas mes lèvres alors que je me précipitai sur le matelas pour le rejoindre. Je fis au passage rebondir son corps magnifique, puis dus m'arrêter quelques secondes. C'était incroyable. La beauté qu'il dégageait, ainsi allongé dans son uniforme ayant pris des traits pastels, sa peau bronzée qui se fondait sans blesser l'œil aux draps blancs, alors que mon cœur s'emballait tout à coup d'amour. D'un désir consumant, mais doux. Randy Orton, dans mon lit. Je m'approchai de lui, m'allongeai à moitié, m'appuyant sur mon coude posé sur l'oreiller, m'approchant davantage. Il tourna la tête vers moi. M'approchant davantage, l'embrassant dans un léger bruit. Puis, je descendis sur sa joue, elle aussi fine, l'embrassai, embrassai sa mâchoire, encore, encore, accélérant tout en souriant. Je me calmai puis me rapprochai de lui vivement dans un mouvement, mettant ma tête au-dessus de la sienne.

- J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour…

Randy bougea son corps, dans un mouvement fatigué ou attendri, roulant ses épaules sur le lit. Il répondit simplement :

- Je vais dormir un peu d'abord…

Je hochai la tête, les pupilles de mes yeux tremblant de joie devant sa réponse. J'avais tellement hâte ! Il passa ses mains sur son uniforme, puis soupira :

- Il faudrait que je prenne ma douche…

- Pas besoin.

Je sentais d'ici son arôme divin, et j'aurais souhaité m'en imprégner aussitôt.

- Tu es parfait comme ça. Continuai-je.

Sa gorge émit un soufflement sourire, tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner son uniforme. Je déglutis difficilement quand mon bas-ventre se mit à à me titiller. Je l'arrêtai aussitôt, puis intimai en me mettant à califourchon sur lui :

- Attends.

Je pris la place de ses mains et lui déboutonnai un troisième bouton qui me laissait apercevoir son ventre. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'au quatrième. Son nombril. Je me mordis la lèvre pour contenir mon envie de lui, mais profitai de pouvoir le déshabiller moi-même.

- John… M'avertit-il, connaissant mon tempérament impulsif.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fis-je en le regardant et souriant, je reste sage.

Il remit donc sa tête sur l'oreiller, me regardant faire. Une fois son torse découvert, je remontai lui enlever sa veste, faisant glisser le tissu de ses épaules. La veste finit à terre. Il était maintenant torse nu sous moi. Je me dépêchai de m'occuper de son pantalon. Mes doigts s'affairèrent tranquillement, bien que tendus d'excitation d'être si près de son sexe, à descendre sa braguette. Le bruit excitant de la fermeture me contracta le ventre. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, fasciné, puis lui descendis son pantalon en les glissant le long de ses jambes. Je lui enlevai l'habit, le laissai en caleçon. Plus attendri qu'excité par sa presque nudité, je me remis à côté de lui, l'observai. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour parler.

- C'est vraiment épuisant l'armée, avoua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Plus qu'être catcheur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je, dors.

- Réveille-moi si je suis trop long.

Je hochai la tête. Il ne fermait toujours pas les yeux. Alors je m'allongeai à côté de lui, passai une main sur son visage.

- Je suis là, chuchotai-je, me rappelant ses anciennes frayeurs, je reste avec toi…

Il avala sa salive, fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif, ferma les yeux. Je le contemplai longtemps. Me perdis de très longues minutes sur son visage, puis sur son corps étendu. Il avait dû s'endormir aussitôt. Je n'osais pas dormir à côté de lui, de peur de perdre trop de temps. Et puis je n'en avais pas envie. Je préférais le regarder, le regarder de toute mon âme, maintenant qu'il était là. Il allait bientôt repartir. Pour revenir ? Et quand ? Si même il songeait à revenir… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait tiré comme conclusion de son voyage. Bien sûr il n'était pas fini. Il allait y repartir. Il s'accordait donc une sorte de pause. Pour moi. «_ Je me disais que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir…_ » Je souris. Ses expirations étaient douces, mesurées, tranquilles. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait l'air d'être moins… psychopathe que lorsque nous nous étions connus. Enfin, « connus »… Trouvés, plutôt. Était-il comme ça avec sa famille ? Je me rappelai pourtant qu'il était brutal avec les Priceless. Alors… Qu'avec moi ? Une petite joie malsaine s'ajouta aux autres. J'étais totalement obnubilé par Randy Orton.

Le temps passait. Le temps passait alors qu'une légère crainte m'envahissait. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Plus que deux heures à nous. Je devais encore le laisser dormir, il n'était pas encore reposé. Mais bientôt, je me mis à regarder plus souvent ma montre, alors que les minutes passaient inexorablement, surtout les secondes, ces débiles de secondes et de millisecondes qui s'affichaient et défilaient sur ma montre digitale. Plus qu'une heure et demie à tous les deux. Une heure et demie pour lui faire tout ce que je voulais lui faire, lui dire tout ou presque. Une heure et quart pour profiter de lui. Une heure dix avant qu'il… Une inspiration plus forte que les autres, très léger ronflement viril, me sortit de mes pensées. Je remarquai son corps rougi par la chaleur et me levai le plus silencieusement possible dans le but d'éteindre le chauffage. Je descendis donc alors à la chaufferie, mettant un peu d'air climatisé dans toute la maison.

Lorsque je remontai, je trouvai Randy relevé sur ses coudes, passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller. Je m'arrêtai au pas de la porte. Il lança d'un ton autoritaire :

- Comment ça se fait que mon amant ne soit pas là à mon réveil ?

Je souris, puis désignai la chaufferie du doigt par-dessus mon épaule :

- J'étais juste descendu régler la température.

En m'écoutant, il venait de regarder l'heure à mon réveil. Puis, il se retourna vers moi. Des secondes passèrent où je n'osais bouger. J'observai l'homme allongé dans mon lit, au fond de la pièce qui paraissait plus sombre maintenant à cause de la luminosité du rez-de-chaussée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu voulais me faire l'amour ?

Je sortis aussitôt de mes pensées à ses mots, foudroyé de désir. Foudroyé devant sa proposition, dite si banalement. Et devant son corps presque nu immobile, soutenu par ses bras musclés. J'avançai vers lui, puis m'arrêtai. Il ne fit que passer sa main derrière ma cuisse, la caressant. Je ressentis d'incroyables frissons par cette caresse. Alors, je montais sur le lit, tandis que Randy se décalait en son milieu, puis je me mis au-dessus de lui. Un silence doux suivit, alors que mes yeux s'accoutumaient de nouveau à la lumière. Celle-ci, claire, chaude, me permettait de voir chaque pore de sa peau. Je me penchai sur lui, sentis délicieusement son souffle sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je l'embrassai. Une vague brûlante déferla dans mon corps qui s'impatientait déjà de le faire mien. Mais j'allais prendre mon temps. Je le pouvais cette fois. Je fis bouger mes lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant. Nos deux bouches viriles qui se cherchaient pour mieux se toucher. Il était venu pour moi. Je pouvais profiter de chaque parcelle de lui. Toucher toutes les parties de son corps. J'inspirai en même temps son odeur. Ce magnifique miel qui m'avait fait l'aimer. Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, alors qu'il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant passer ma langue. Doucement, je l'introduisis. Elle caressa la sienne, douce et fraîche. Dans un bruit intime, Randy commença à tourner sa langue autour de la mienne. Sa texture lisse et humide m'électrifia. Je répondis aussitôt, poussant un soupir de plaisir. Il continua, et ce faisant, je caressai son visage d'une main. Celle-ci glissa bien vite dans son cou, puis sur son torse.

- Mmmmh… Gémit-il.

Le contact de ses pecs me fit bander. Il continua à tourner sa langue dans ma bouche, tandis que mes doigts vinrent effleurer ses tétons. Je le sentis frémir. Alors, je passai doucement mes doigts dessus. Longtemps. Puis, mes pouces vinrent les caresser, en faisant tout le tour sous ses courts halètements dans ma bouche. Lorsque je me mis à les presser doucement, je dus quitter ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il restait tranquille, me laissant faire. Mes baisers se firent langoureux, pressés contre sa peau. Il tendit son cou vers moi dans un soupir. Ensuite, je descendis sur son torse, embrassant lentement chaque muscle, inspirant son odeur masculine qui commençait se faufiler dans mon corps. Je déplaçai alors mes mains pour passer ma langue sur son téton. Il rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je me mis à le sucer. Je passai ma langue autour, dessus, rapidement, puis m'occupai de l'autre. Ses gémissements me procurèrent du plaisir, et je m'appliquai à le lécher aux endroits qu'il préférait. Bientôt, il se cambra légèrement sous moi dans un râle de délice. Je revins au premier téton puis me mis à presser mes dents autour doucement. Il gémit d'une voix grave.

- Oui…Oui bébé… Mordille-les…

Excité, je m'exécutai et les mordai doucement avant de les tirer vers moi. Il passa sa main derrière ma tête, me caressa. Je le léchai affectueusement avant de faire subir le même sort à son second téton dur de plaisir. Puis, je descendis le long de ses abdos. Je les baisai doucement, profitant de leurs reliefs musclés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Randy avait le plus beau torse que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était souvent l'objet de mes pensées lorsque je me touchais. Ses pecs, ses abdos… C'était une obsession dingue. Avec son sexe. Mmmmh… Mon membre se raidit dans mon short, tendant le tissu au maximum. Je descendis vers le milieu de son ventre. Son nombril. Il m'excitait depuis tout à l'heure. Il commençait à être trempé de sueur. Dans une déglutition difficile, je me mis à expirer dessus. Randy contracta ses muscles. Alors, je léchai les contours de son nombril de la pointe de ma langue, tandis que son ventre bougea sous le raidissement de ses muscles. Puis, savourant le goût salé de la sueur, j'introduisis ma langue dedans. Je la rentrais et la sortais, entendant ses soupirs suaves. Lorsque j'eus fini, je sentis sa queue complètement raidie sur la ligne médiane de mon torse. Je glissai vers le bas de son corps, tandis qu'elle glissait sur ma gorge. Le frottement le fit haleter. Alors, je pris un doux plaisir à embrasser tout le long de son boxer blanc, dégustant les muscles de ses hanches, et la légère courbe de ses reins. Je descendis son boxer. La vue de son sexe tendu par mes caresses me fit passer lascivement ma langue sur mes lèvres. Il releva la tête, impatient. Je pris cependant le temps de lui enlever complètement son boxer, puis lui écartai les cuisses pour lui en embrasser l'intérieur. Je sentis sa peau s'hérisser, alors que je caressais ses beaux mollets musclés. J'avais toujours été en adoration devant ses cuisses. Belles, longues… Musclées… Je remontai vers son entre-jambe. Là, je m'arrêtai.

Je pris son sexe bandé dans une main, tandis qu'il fermait étroitement les yeux à ce contact. Je me mis à lui embrasser amoureusement son membre. Mes lèvres s'enflammèrent, impatientes. Je les humidifiais. J'appliquai quelques baisers à la base, remontai en le léchant. J'embrassai doucement son gland, les yeux fermés. Je l'entendis haleter. Je le léchai encore, plus lentement et érotiquement. J'ouvris ma bouche humide d'envie, puis le fis entrer en moi. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le coup. Je me mis à faire de lents va-et-vient. Je goûtai mieux que jamais à lui. Mieux que je ne le ferai jamais sans doute. Je passai ma langue autour de lui, plusieurs fois, puis fis les va-et-vient en même temps. Randy se mit sur ses coudes pour me voir. Je le regardai rapidement, avant de baisser de nouveau la tête. Il passa sa main dans ma nuque, me caressa en soupirant de plaisir. Je sortis son membre de ma bouche dans un bruit de succion et me mis à lécher son gland rapidement, avec ferveur. Il se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux, contractant ses traits dans une mimique furieuse. Sa main se fit un peu plus brutale, incontrôlée, se pressant contre mon cou. Je passai la pointe de ma langue le plus rapidement possible sur le bout de son sexe, testant sa réaction. Je continuai un peu, accélérant encore dans un bruit vulgaire et délicieux. Il pencha la tête en arrière. Ses doigts se fondirent alors dans mes cheveux.

- Mmmmh… Fais durer John…

Je pris donc tout mon temps pour lui donner du plaisir, de plus en plus à l'aise et rapide. Il glissa sa main sur mon visage pour me le relever, souhaitant que je le regarde. Je lui obéis, suçotant doucement avant de passer ma langue chaude sur son membre, lentement. Me voir ainsi le raidit davantage encore, mes yeux embués de désir de lui, ma langue avide de son sexe, mes soupirs satisfaits… J'adorais faire ça. Je trouvais ça si bon… Celle de Randy. Qu'il soupire… C'était délicieux. Mais quelque chose se rappela à mon souvenir : une heure. Une pointe de peur dans ma poitrine. J'avais maintenant beaucoup moins d'une heure pour profiter de lui. Après ce serait fini. Je le lâchai pour revenir plus haut sur son corps. Un mal-être me saisissait, mais je l'ignorai. Combien ? Une trentaine de minutes ? Sa main glissa de mes cheveux à mon visage quand je m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je tins sa main, puis l'embrassai. Je ne savais pas si je le reverrais avant la fin de son projet. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de le toucher de nouveau, si quand il reviendrait il mettrait un terme à notre relation. Comme une dernière fois. Un goût tout à coup angoissant de dernière fois. Je l'ignorai. Mes lèvres glissèrent sur son poignet, l'embrassèrent. Je reposai son bras sur le lit, mais ne le lâchai pas. Il me fallait toutes les parties de lui. Je caressai son bras, contemplant les tatouages qui faisaient ressortir ses beaux muscles, presque fins sur sa silhouette féline. J'observai ses biceps… Le creux de son bras… Alors que Randy soupirait de bien-être, je tournai la tête pour en détailler un sur son avant-bras.

« Samantha »

L'horreur déferla dans mon corps. Samantha._ Il avait tatoué le nom de sa femme sur son corps._ Non ! Non ! C'était _notre _heure ! _Mon _heure ! Je crus vomir. Ma gorge se serrait alors que je ne pouvais lâcher du regard une des autres marques de l'amour qu'il lui vouait, à elle._ Samantha !_ Je me sentis haleter au-dessus de son bras, fermai les yeux le plus fermement possible pour trouver de l'air. Je ne pus empêcher mes cils de se mouiller. Une peine cuisante, une souffrance lancinante me broya brusquement, de nouveau, la poitrine. L'eau goutta sur le bras de Randy. Il se retourna aussitôt vers moi. Se rendit compte. Merde… Il soupira fortement, puis bougea son bras loin de moi en jurant. J'essuyai mon œil d'un air négligeant.

- Merde ! Je suis désolé.

Je me forçai à rire un peu. D'autres larmes suivirent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Randy me regardait maintenant, totalement attentif, alors que je n'osais pas soutenir son regard.

- Ah ! Putain ! M'exclamai-je avec une voix bizarre. Je gâche tout ! Je suis trop nul !

Toujours aucun mot. La _magnifique_ inscription me brouilla la vue._ Samantha_. Après moi, ce serait elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je fermai de nouveau les yeux, me mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de Randy. J'étais pathétique. Il allait me mépriser et partir.

- T'occupes pas de moi… fis-je en caressant rapidement ses épaules.

Un fort soupir que je compris comme un soupir excédé sortit de ses lèvres. Il se redressa sur ses coudes. Pour se lever. Pour partir.

- Non ! M'écriai-je en lui attrapant les épaules. Reste ! Ne pars pas ! Je… Je vais arrêter !

Je le tenais maintenant par le corps pour le retenir. Une angoisse qu'il me laissât me transperçait tout entier. Je vis son expression, qui passa d'indéchiffrable à affective. Il reprit son mouvement, sans le changer. Je le vis donc se redresser. Une main virile et douce vint me caresser une joue humide.

- Calme-toi…

Il continua à se redresser, puis me prit par les hanches pour me mettre sur le matelas, lui au-dessus de moi. _Samantha_. Un sanglot étouffé me fit fermer les yeux. Il m'entoura le visage de ses mains. Il était beau le_ John Cena_…

- Calme-toi. Calme-toi bébé… Reprit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Ses cuisses qui entouraient mes hanches ne bougeaient pas. Sa main me caressa de nouveau la joue, essuyant l'eau de ses pouces. Il murmura, le visage posé sur le mien, fermant à demi les yeux :

- Mon cœur… Bébé…

Je reniflai fortement. Il s'approcha pour poser avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un brusque halètement me saisit, alors qu'il m'embrassait encore, plus fort, caressant mes joues de ses doigts qui ripaient sur ma peau humide. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. L'émotion et une honte me bloquait la gorge. Et une jolie chaleur m'enveloppait. Il se releva un peu pour me regarder.

- Ne pleure pas… Chuchota-t-il.

Il se redressa entièrement, me contemplant. Il mesurait sa part de responsabilité, amer. J'avais juste été fragilisé par les deux dernières semaines. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu. L'angoisse refluait un peu. J'étais en train de craquer. Quelle heure était-il ? Quelle heure ? Sa voix grave et haute brisa le silence :

- Je vais rester ici ce soir. Je pourrais te faire à manger si tu veux, ou… aller réserver un restaurant. Mais je pense que ça te ferait plaisir que je cuisine pour toi ?

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Je hochai la tête, ne réalisant pas.

- Ca te ferait plaisir ?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Il me regardait, ayant repris ses traits indéchiffrables. Je lançai d'une petite voix rauque d'homme blessé :

- Nu avec un tablier…

Il n'esquissa pas un sourire ou ne rit, mais se contenta d'acquiescer, très sérieux.

- D'accord.

Je souris un peu. Randy contempla sans expression particulière mon sourire naissant, mais je commençais à deviner qu'il était rassuré. Je crois que j'aurais pu tout lui demander à ce moment là. Il s'occupait de moi comme d'un enfant… comme d'une femme, et pour une fois, cela m'avait rassuré. J'avais vraiment craqué. Randy s'approcha, puis m'entoura le visage de ses deux mains. Il était toujours tendre mais un sourire dans sa voix perçait.

- Maintenant… Je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, et une fois que tu iras mieux…

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Fais gaffe, je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois… : Tu voudras bien me faire l'amour ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez sous la répugnance qu'il avait à demander ça. J'acquiesçai en souriant. Il m'embrassa. Ses baisers descendirent sur mon menton, puis sur mon cou. Je relevai la tête en arrière et il s'attarda à cet endroit. Il trouva une zone plus sensible encore, m'y embrassa de plus en plus fiévreusement, sous mes soupirs. Alors, il prit tout son temps pour me sucer. Il se relevait de temps à autre, haletant, observai son suçon, redescendait tant qu'il n'était pas assez gros. Je fermai les yeux de délice. Son membre raide effleura mon short, et il descendit ses mains pour me l'enlever, se rappelant que je n'étais pas nu. Il se mit aussitôt à me caresser le sexe. Je poussai un halètement. Ses deux doigts m'effleuraient de toute ma longueur. Mon membre douloureux se gorgea de sang, vibrant de désir. Tandis qu'il continuait, Randy prit le même chemin que moi, et, chose rare, me lécha les tétons. Il voulut voir mon expression et je fus perforé de son regard brûlant tandis que sa langue me lapait. Je fermai les yeux, soupirant. C'était si bon… Après quelques rapides baisers le long de mes abdos, il descendit sur mon bas-ventre. Je sentais des échos de désirs de plus en plus déflagrants au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de mon sexe. Il fut finalement au-dessus, et ses expirations charnelles, brûlantes me chatouillèrent délicieusement. Un dernier sanglot anima ma poitrine. Il le prit à une main, à quatre pattes, avant de commencer à me sucer. Bon dieu ! Il exerça des va-et-vient, assez rapides, passant sa langue quand il le pouvait. Enfin !

- Oui ! M'écriai-je, en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il continua, sa tête montant et descendant splendidement sur moi alors que je perdis toute lucidité. Encore, encore, encore… J'avais tellement eu envie de lui ! Il fit une chose avec sa langue qui me combla de plaisir et je lui agrippai la tête d'une main, l'enfonçant presque sur moi. Sa bouche chaude… Je me cambrai sous lui, ne fis pas du tout attention à mon sexe projeté dans sa gorge. Sa grande langue mouillée… Je lui donnai un puissant coup de bassin.

- Han…Oui… Oui ! Criai-je, alors qu'il ne perdît tout appui et ne tombasse directement sur mon membre.

Je repris aussitôt conscience, et enlevai ma main tremblante de ses cheveux. Il se releva, toussant, sexy comme jamais, tentant de retrouver un peu de fierté Je haletai. Je m'excusai, bien qu'un sourire rêveur soit resté sur mes lèvres. Il reprit son souffle, se remit au-dessus de moi, et, excité, ses yeux glaciaux complètement brouillés de désir, il demanda :

- Tu… Tu es… prêt maintenant ?

Je me décidai à ne plus le faire languir et nous renversai doucement, lui grimpant dessus. Au passage je penchai mon corps vers ma table de chevet, d'où je sortis de mon tiroir un sachet quelconque. Randy installa ses mains sur mes hanches. En voyant l'emballage gris, il plissa les yeux pour voir ce que c'était.

- Même pas en rêve John !

J'arrachai le haut du sachet avec les dents, crachai le bout au sol et le regardai. Du lubrifiant. Voyant que j'avais l'intention de l'ignorer, il fit une moue colérique absolument adorable. Une de ses mains tenant mes hanches attrapa mon bras. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, l'amadouant.

- Mon amour…

- Non.

Je souris. Têtu, le Legend Killer ! Je me fis plus doux encore. Je m'allongeai sur lui, au-dessus, puis susurrai de la voix rauque et fragile que je n'avais pas perdue :

- Je veux juste que ce soit le meilleur possible pour nous…

Il ne répondit pas, soutint mon regard sans dire un mot. Il se rappelait sans doute la scène qui avait précédé, et mes yeux rougis devaient l'empêcher de me refuser quoi que ce soit. Mais pour une fois que l'on avait le temps… Et tout le temps, pensai-je avec un demi-sourire… Je voulais faire ça le mieux possible. C'était notre première fois. La première fois que l'on faisait l'amour, première fois que ce n'était pas de la baise… Première fois dans un lit à vrai dire. Je me mis du gel sur deux doigts, tandis que Randy détournait le visage en soupirant, agacé. Je restais sur lui, descendis ma main vers son entrecuisse. Il ouvrit les jambes, et je souris de manière coquine sans qu'il n'ose regarder. Le gel le toucha.

- Hsssh ! C'est froid ! Grogna-t-il d'un ton accusateur, reculant un peu.

Je lui embrassai le cou, puis introduisis lentement mes doigts en lui. Il souffla, contractant la mâchoire. Il avait les mains posées dans le creux de mon dos. Le gel était glacé comparé à la chaleur que je sentais en lui. J'avais hâte de vraiment lui faire l'amour. Je me mis à faire des va-et-vient avec mes doigts pour étaler le gel… Pour l'exciter surtout. Il ferma les yeux lorsque j'accélérai, le visage toujours contracté. De ma main libre, je tournai doucement son visage vers moi. Posai mes lèvres sur les siennes en voyant son air bougon. Je me relevai et maintins son visage pour qu'il me regarde alors que mes doigts commencèrent à le titiller. Il ferma les yeux. Je l'effleurai encore plus chastement.

- Ahhh…

Satisfait, je retirai mes doigts de son rectum. Nous brûlions trop l'un de l'autre pour continuer ces préliminaires languissants, ses doux, si doux préliminaires comme amoureux. Je me positionnai au-dessus de lui. Nous haletions tous les deux. Je me plus à voir le reflet de mes yeux amoureux dans ceux soumis de désir et immobiles de passion qui m'observaient. De… tendresse ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et, dans un souffle, il passa dessus sa langue enivrée de mon propre goût. Je ne le quittai pas de ce regard profond, un lien, un souvenir que je tentai par tous les moyens d'établir et de conserver, tandis que je commençai à entrer en lui. Dès la première seconde, je l'entendis inspirer longuement. Je continuai en lui, continuai à le regarder. Sa bouche fit cette moue gênée où son nez et les commissures de ses lèvres se plissaient également, puis il détourna le visage, le posant sur l'oreiller. Il rompait le contact, se sentant sans doute humilié, incapable de soutenir mon regard. Je fis de très lentes allées et venues en lui, goûtant cette proximité délicieuse. Mes mouvements étaient facilités par le lubrifiant, rendant cela plus délectable. Il était tout chaud. Mais qu'il me regarde… Priai-je. Je croyais revenir à notre autre première fois. Je glissai ma main sous son visage, puis le relevai vers moi. Il était magnifique.

- Regarde-moi Randy… Soufflai-je.

Je le lâchai. Il resta ainsi, ferma les yeux une seconde lorsque je recommençai une allée. Je l'embrassai doucement, tandis que j'accélérai un peu. Il gémit de plaisir. Dans l'agréable bruit de nos lèvres s'entrouvrant et se fermant, nos bouches s'effleurèrent. J'approfondis le baiser, cherchant sa langue, qu'il m'offrit. Je la caressai, continuant à le pénétrer suavement. Il soupira. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches. Il les cajola dans de faibles va-et-vient accordés à mes avancées de bassin. Ceux-ci s'accélérèrent, facilités par le gel. Randy quitta ma bouche pour relever sa tête en arrière, gémissant.

- John… Soupira-t-il.

Une immense chaleur m'envahit, me berçant. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. L'intimité de nos corps nus, étroitement liés sur un lit baigné d'une douce chaleur orangine. Les yeux de Randy se fermèrent de nouveau, goûtant sans doute l'intensité de ce lien. J'étais à l'intérieur de Randy. L'attente avait été interminable, mais il était là. Je me relevai sur les mains pour l'admirer, tandis que je bougeais à rythme régulier. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam si virile, belle, les os de ses épaules, forts, ses muscles puissants et fins, sa peau… sa peau bronzée, mat, sans aucune huile, intime, intime…

- Tu n'as pas mis d'huile… Murmurai-je pour protéger la douceur du moment.

Il rouvrit doucement ses yeux gris ciels sur moi, gardant sa tête renversée.

- Non, désolé… Je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Je me penchai pour lui embrasser le torse, et cette position me fit buter dans un endroit sensible en lui : ses mains se pressèrent contre mes hanches.

- Non… J'aime… Ta peau est magnifique.

Je le voyais dans sa nudité complète. Son corps paraissait plus frêle, plus délicat, en particulier maintenant où il se faisait faire l'amour, gémissant charnellement. J'avais envie de le protéger. Il était si colérique, si tourmenté… Il avait besoin de moments comme cela. Je voulais lui donner tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qu'il désirait au monde. Son corps sans éclat, pur soudain, ne reflétait pas la lumière inondant clairement les draps blancs. Ses mains sexuelles se frottèrent contre moi pour m'appeler. Je le regardai, en transe.

- Plus vite John…

Je me remis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il nouait ses jambes autour de mon bassin. La position m'enchanta, ses jambes tout contre moi… J'accélérai langoureusement, mieux positionné. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à les mettre sur mes épaules, provoquant un millier de frisson excités. Il se mit à soupirer, tandis que je fis des va-et-vient plus pressés. Je me relevai alors complètement, à genoux entre ses jambes, tenant ses reins qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient. Je continuai à une vitesse soutenue dans cette position bonne. Les mains de l'homme serrant fiévreusement la croupe de son amant. Il me regardait, le corps en sueur, le visage en feu, les yeux brillants de désir tandis que son membre qui en était gorgé se tendait juste devant moi.

- Je t'aime Randy…

Il haleta, troublé par la vue de mon corps le baisant ainsi, s'activant sous le désir, et par l'éclat follement passionné de mes yeux. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et déglutit difficilement. Je continuai encore ainsi, profitant avec ravissement du frottement de mon sexe avec son rectum. Puis je tombai au-dessus de lui, mes mains autour de son visage marqué d'un plaisir furieux. Il ouvrit son regard sur moi, haletant sans arrêt la bouche ouverte, tandis que j'allais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus vite en lui, de plus en plus vite, nous entrainant dans une extase incontrôlée. J'émis un rugissement de plaisir, le regardant toujours, et le son tellement masculin le fit soupirer. Je fus soudainement en pleine transe, et si la cadence de mes mouvements de bassin soulevant les cuisses de Randy ne diminua pas, la scène parut ralentir tout à coup. Je fermai les yeux, puis me cambrai sensuellement contre Randy, élevant le visage vers un plaisir divin. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit pour gémir, mon dos s'arqua magnifiquement. Une extase aérienne m'envahit tout entier. Je soupirai doucement. Randy vint me caresser lascivement la poitrine, les épaules, lentement. Il déposa un long baiser langoureux sur mon torse, attendri. Je rouvris les yeux, baissant la tête vers lui. Il me vit, puis se reposa doucement sur l'oreiller tandis que je le suivais. Nous nous contemplâmes, alors qu'une même première vague de jouissance nous secouait. Mon corps, sur le sien. Je voulais le voir, je voulais voir cet orgasme intense dans ces yeux, son adoration pour moi lorsqu'il se libérerait sur mon torse. Il comprit mes intentions et ne détourna pas le visage. Ses traits se contractèrent de plaisir. Un premier cri sortit de sa gorge. J'accélérai. Il haleta. Les soubresauts de son corps avaient libérés toutes nos odeurs d'homme, les phéromones… ses senteurs boisées… le miel qui coulait sur sa peau, sur la mienne puisque collée contre son corps… Je murmurai son prénom.

- Cena… Murmura-t-il en retour.

Je sentis l'orgasme arriver, lisais le sien dans son corps. J'observai Randy de toute mon âme, puis, quand j'aperçus sa bouche s'ouvrir une dernière fois sous un plaisir suprême, je fondis sur ses lèvres et nous fermâmes les yeux, nous embrassant étroitement. Un cri étouffé nous saisit, tandis que nous eûmes un orgasme au même instant. Un tourbillon de délice infini se répandit dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps, faisant trembler mes mains. Le baiser continua, passionné, effréné, nos langues se touchant dans des caresses brûlantes. Nos lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, et tout à coup, je me relevai en reprenant mon souffle, retombant à côté de Randy, pantelant.

J'étais étendu à côté de lui, les bras écartés. Nos souffles irréguliers furent l'unique son que l'on entendit durant de longues minutes. Nous fixions le plafond, et seul le bruit de nos déglutitions difficiles suivis de respirations saccadées brisait le silence admiratif qui s'était installé. J'étais totalement béat, impressionné, tout comme Randy.

- Magique. Fut la première chose que je réussis à souffler.

Randy haleta encore, la main sur son ventre, puis acquiesça. Il tourna son visage vers moi. Je quittai des yeux le plafond que je fixai distraitement pour regarder mon Golden Boy. Un magnifique et sexy sourire ornait ses lèvres rêveuses. J'étais heureux que ça lui eusse plu autant qu'à moi. Il ferma les yeux, puis confirma :

- C'était fantastique. Je n'ai jamais…

Il avala une dernière fois sa salive avant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- C'était magique.

Même si je ressentais les mêmes choses, mon ego d'homme fut fier de l'avoir tant laissé bouche bée, et mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Il tourna son corps nu vers moi, et son regard se fonça.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me rappelai à mon tour de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne voulus plus y penser. Les sensations, les échos de la peau de Randy se diffusaient encore en moi… Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Et peut-être que Randy non plus. Je lui répondis d'une petite voix, rassurant :

- Oui.

Il sembla se passer quelques instants où nous songeâmes, puis il me tapota le ventre, proposa :

- On descend ? J'ai envie de grignoter quelque chose.

Je sortis aussitôt de mes pensées, remis mon short, me levai. Je lui lançai que je montais sa valise, ce que je fis. Quand je revins, je le vis assis de l'autre côté du lit. Il se mit debout puis me regarda. Il tenait entre les doigts le sachet vide de lubrifiant. Il me le montra, puis haussa les sourcils, demandant :

- Il t'en reste ?

Je me retins de rire, mais ne pus empêcher un sourire moqueur. Je rétorquai, un instant jaloux, tandis que j'en attrapai une poignée dans un tiroir :

- C'est pour te faire des militaires ?

Je lui en lançai. Il les attrapa d'un geste puis les mit dans sa poche avec un charisme à couper le souffle. Il fit le tour du lit, se mit devant moi, jouant de sa taille légèrement plus haute. Son sourire sexuel s'ouvrit juste devant mes yeux, tout près, me laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques dents blanches.

- Le week-end n'est pas fini, à ce que je sache… Répondit-il, les sous-entendus me rendant tout à coup avide de lui.

Il releva son visage sans m'embrasser, cachant à demi son sourire et choisit des vêtements. Lorsqu'à mon grand damne, il se fut rhabillé - d'un marcel blanc et d'un long short de lin noir -, il prit les devant et descendit les escaliers devant moi.

- Avoue que t'as adoré ça ! Lançai-je à voix haute.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je devinai ce sourire en coin qui me rendait dingue. Jamais il ne le ferait. Il me laissa totalement fasciné par le simple tressautement de son corps magnifique dans les escaliers. Je passai ma main sur mon visage, puis m'élançai derrière Randy Orton.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	27. Love on love alone 2

_- Avoue que t'as adoré ça ! Lançai-je à voix haute._

_Il ne me répondit pas, mais je devinai ce sourire en coin qui me rendait dingue. Jamais il ne le ferait. Il me laissa totalement fasciné par le simple tressautement de son corps magnifique dans les escaliers. Je passai ma main sur mon visage, puis m'élançai derrière Randy Orton._

_

* * *

_

Suite à l'incident plus tôt dans la journée, il prit sans arrêt soin de moi - à la manière Orton bien sûr. Même si je faisais souvent semblant de ne pas le remarquer, il était sans cesse fixé sur mon visage, analysai comme à son habitude tous mes gestes, mais pour savoir si j'allais bien cette fois. Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à sa présence dans ma maison, même si elle me comblait. Chaque geste dans l'habitat était d'une grâce majestueuse, et ses simples tournements de tête observant la maison, sourcils arqués, semblaient absorber tout l'espace autour de lui pour qu'il fût la seule chose à regarder. Ses déplacements félins et élégants me passionnaient, et c'est en avalant ma salive difficilement que je voyais sa taille fine et musclée onduler devant moi tandis que se mouvaient ses mollets nus et parfaitement ciselés. Je ne m'habituerai jamais au charme de mon Golden Boy.

J'avais rejoint Randy et, ayant traversé le salon, l'avais trouvé dans la grande cuisine américaine. Celui-ci cherchait sur les plans de travail quelque chose à manger. Il aperçut une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit, la prit et la croqua férocement. Je le regardai, dos à moi. J'eus tout le loisir d'observer ses jambes, nouvelle passion, et en particulier ses chevilles fines, très sexys, aussi nues que ses mollets. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le plan de travail central, me regardant. Il croqua la pomme une nouvelle fois. C'était drôle la façon dont il me regardait, bouffant avidement le fruit du péché. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, et cela de toute la journée qui suivit. En quelques bouchées il eut fini le fruit, et il attrapa un briquet qu'il venait de voir.

- Je sors fumer deux minutes.

Je hochai la tête, puis indiquai, pleinement conscient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on l'aperçoive ici :

- Il y a un porche juste derrière.

Il se retourna rapidement pour regarder, puis hocha la tête, s'y dirigea. Je me forçai à revenir à la réalité sans l'observer trop longuement, puis une ou deux bricoles finies, le rejoignis. Le porche donnait sur le jardin de derrière, immense et surtout inhabité. Il permettait de profiter de la saison sans que Randy ne prenne le risque d'être vu par - j'en avais déjà fait les frais - des hélicos. Il était adossé contre le mur, une cigarette à la main, expirant la fumée. Cela le rendait magnifique mais je détestais ça. Je vis alors sa main libre, pendue le long de son corps, et eus une soudaine envie de la lui prendre. Mais je craignais de recevoir un violent refus. Comme la dernière fois où je m'étais pris un coup de poing dans la tempe. « Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas ta meuf ! Je ne suis pas ta meuf, sale pédé ! » Mais aujourd'hui Randy était là pour moi, et j'étais persuadé que même s'il ne le dirait pas forcément, il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire plaisir. Il était en train de porter la cigarette à sa bouche lorsque je me décidai à avancer. Je me mis à côté de lui, glissai ma main dans la sienne, m'adossai au mur. Ma poitrine se gonfla de contentement. Il ne fit que regarder brièvement ma main avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le paysage. Nos doigts virils enlacés. J'aimais beaucoup. J'aimais bien trop cela.

- Alors, ce reportage ? Demandai-je en le regardant.

Il expira une bouchée de fumée. C'était étrange, je n'avais jamais senti le goût de la cigarette dans sa bouche.

- Sympa. Ils nous font suivre exactement le même planning que les soldats, pour inciter les gens à s'engager. C'est crevant, on est filmé du matin au soir. Mais j'aime bien l'ambiance. J'ai quand même plus de privilèges que quand j'étais dans la Marine.

Sa main dans la mienne me contentait et m'émoustillait en même temps. Il reprit, se mettant à sourire pour lui-même :

- Le plus dur, c'est la frustration.

Je ris. Je devinais facilement que je serais bien vite frustré si je passais des semaines aux côtés de Randy sans pouvoir le toucher. Il reprit une bouchée de cigarette, expira la fumée.

- J'avais hâte de rentrer. Ca me rendait dingue.

Il jeta un regard à mon visage malicieux à l'évocation de sexe.

- Je ne pensais qu'à rentrer pour te faire l'amour.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Sur le coup, je m'approchai. L'embrassai pour le remercier. Il émit un bruit puis posa sa main sur mon torse, me repoussa doucement, regardant tout à coup dans le jardin.

- A l'intérieur, rappela-t-il.

Je ne fis pas d'histoires, mais crachai avec dégoût, le goût de cendre envahissant ma bouche :

- Tu pues la cigarette !

Il inspira une dernière bouchée, puis jeta sa cigarette à terre, l'écrasa. Il me fit une caresse sur la main, et je levai naïvement le visage vers lui. Il expira toute la fumée dans mon visage. Je toussai.

- Salaud !

Il sourit tandis que je passais les mains sur mes yeux. Il était rentré. En jurant que je le haïssais, je le suivis.

Dès que je l'eus rattrapé, il s'arrêta dans le salon, détailla la grande pièce et son écran géant, son grand canapé surtout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demandai-je.

- Ce qui te fait plaisir. Assura-t-il en se retournant, avant de continuer en reprenant ses airs protecteurs, glissant une main affective dans mon cou, Je suis désolé bébé, je ne peux pas te sortir.

Je laissai sa main m'attirer doucement près de lui, haussai les épaules.

- Ca me plaît de rester là avec toi.

Enfermés tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux jusqu'au lendemain. C'était le bonheur complet. Un plaisir malsain que je tentais d'étouffer était qu'il loupait du temps avec Sam. Je tentais de l'étouffer car c'était tout de même moi le connard dans l'histoire. Pas Randy. Ni Samantha. Sans m'en rendre compte, un air triste était apparu sur mon visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Randy. Je me forçai à sourire, puis proposai :

- Un film, ça te dit ?

Il resta de longues secondes à m'observer, tentant sans doute de deviner à quoi j'avais pensé. Ce n'était pas difficile. Une seule chose me faisait mal au monde. La chose que Randy ne pouvait pas enlever. Et cela le gênait sans doute, l'attristait ce week-end. Il m'approcha encore, tout près.

- D'accord. Répondit-il.

Alors il me lâcha, puis questionna :

- Tu as des bières ?

Je hochai la tête. Il continua, doux :

- Va choisir le film. J'arrive.

Je me tournai et il me mit une tape sur les fesses. Je souris de manière coquine, puis allai choisir dans ma collection un film d'action que je n'avais jamais vu. Je préparais le film lorsque la voix virile de Randy retentit :

- Tu en veux une ?

Je souris. Cela me faisait bizarre. C'était bien trop mec ! Je me rendis mieux compte à cet instant que c'était une relation entre hommes. Je fis exprès de ne pas répondre pour entendre :

- Bébé ! Tu en veux une ?

Je ris tout seul, puis lui lançai que oui. Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'adorais ce surnom ! Je l'entendis arriver puis décapsuler les bouteilles, s'installer dans le canapé. Je mis la télé et le film en marche, puis le rejoignis, pris en passant ma bière. Randy la but à longues gorgées sensuelles. Cela m'excitait. J'imaginai aussitôt ce qu'il pourrait avaler de la sorte à la place. Je sifflai la bouteille rapidement, la reposai alors que Randy venait de la finir. Il s'allongea en travers du canapé, puis écarta les jambes.

- Viens. Dit-il simplement.

Je me mis alors avec joie entre ses jambes. Il installa quelques oreillers derrière lui pour se relever alors que je me calai contre le haut de son torse. Mmmmh… Je sentais son thorax se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de ses respirations, je sentais ses muscles sous moi. Je me mis de côté sur lui, observant le film qui commençait, décalant cependant mon corps vers l'arrière pour profiter du cou de Randy. Rien que sa vue me faisait me sentir bien. Un bien-être infini m'enveloppait. Randy mit sa main dans sa poche, en sortit son portable.

- Attends, dit-il en se penchant vers la table basse.

Il l'éteignit puis le posa, se rallongea sous mon ronronnement de plaisir. Aucun lien avec l'extérieur. Je lui déposai un baiser dans le cou pour le remercier. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche, de temps à autre me caressant. J'étais bien. Le bruit des explosions commença à se faire entendre dans le film. Je le regardai, mais profitai tout autant de Randy. Je glissai ma main dans sa nuque, sous son frémissement, puis me rehaussai sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses doigts me caressèrent inconsciemment les reins. Je déposai des légers baisers silencieux dans sa nuque, puis en fis de plus langoureux en traçant un sillon sur son épaule. Je sentis son corps bouger sous moi, alors que je remontai. Je continuai à l'embrasser dans le creux du cou, le mordillant parfois. Il soupira.

- Tu aimes ? Chuchotai-je.

Son corps bougea de nouveau sous moi, ondulant langoureusement.

- J'adore. Je suis hyper sensible par là.

J'essayai de trouver l'endroit en question, puis fus satisfait en l'entendant gémir. Je me mis à lui faire de longs baisers passionnés, le léchant de temps à autres. Il releva la tête en arrière, resserrant sa main sur mon corps. Je continuais encore un peu, puis redescendis légèrement contre son torse. Je restai tranquille, regardant le film. Celui-ci n'était pas mal, bourré d'action avec un bon scénario. Une histoire d'amour en plus. Hétéro, évidemment, mais une histoire d'amour. Je pensais que cela aurait justement été drôle de tomber par hasard sur un scénario bien gay lorsque Randy me fit basculer à côté de lui. Il m'engloba de toute sa taille. Mmmmh… J'aimais bien cette position aussi, tout enlacé contre lui… Je recommençais à regarder le film, lorsque sa main glissa sous mon t-shirt, puis sous mon short, immorale. Ses doigts effleurèrent mon bas-ventre pour ensuite caresser vicieusement mon membre. J'eus un léger sursaut de surprise à ce contact. Il me caressa plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa tête se mit au-dessus de la mienne, regardant le film par-dessus mon épaule. Ses doigts titillèrent mon gland.

- Rien… Répondit-il, malsain en diable.

Le geste me fit gémir et je mis un coup de bassin involontaire entre les jambes de Randy, collant mes fesses contre ses reins. Son sourire malin ne disparut pas, bien qu'il ne regardât que le film. Il prit alors mon membre déjà bandé en main et fit de très doux va-et-vient, presque effleurés. Je frémis, haletai.

- Randy…

- Chut, chuchota-t-il, j'écoute le film.

Je gémis. Il était horrible. Sa main continua affreusement longtemps à juste m'effleurer, me rendant à bout. Mon membre douloureux se gorgeait de sang. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça.

- Plus vite… Suppliai-je.

Il émit un bruit réprobateur pour que je me taise. En effet, il semblait - faussement - passionné par le film, et n'accordait pas un regard à mon visage frustré, ou à mon corps se mouvant contre le sien au rythme de ses caresses. Il finit par accélérer, resserrer ses doigts autour de mon sexe. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts. Je gémissais sous lui. Je le vis, immobile au dessus de moi, le cou tendu vers l'écran, et je le lui embrassai fiévreusement pour me soulager et l'interpeller. Il m'ignora, parfait sadique. Je voulais plus, plus… Je lui embrassai la pomme d'Adam, le creux du cou… Ses vigoureux va-et-vient me firent perdre la tête, et je criai de plaisir.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me fâcher. Réprima-t-il.

Je m'efforçais donc d'être le plus silencieux possible, compensant par des frottements frénétiques contre son corps habillé. Je haletai doucement, puis, quand il accéléra une ultime fois, pressant le bout de mon membre raide, je mordis mes lèvres. La dose d'orgasme arrivant me fit trembler de plaisir et je me libérai enfin dans sa main, dans un gémissement comblé à peine audible. Je haletai, tandis que le film continuait son cours, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le plaisir que venait de me donner Randy. Il sortit la main de mon short, ses doigts plein de mon sperme. Il me les proposa, et je me mis à les sucer un à un avidement, vorace. Je continuai de les lécher, les yeux encore troublés d'extase.

- C'est bien… Encouragea-t-il, excité que j'avale mon propre sperme.

J'en pris un dans ma bouche, puis lui fis faire quelques va-et-vient en gémissant. Je m'arrêtai puis emplissais le cou de Randy de baisers brûlants. Magnanime, il m'offrit ses lèvres. J'y goûtai ardemment, fiévreux.

- Merci… Susurrai-je entre deux baisers.

Je le sentis sourire. Il me rallongea sur le canapé, devant lui et posa sa main sur une parcelle nue de mes cuisses musclées. De sa voix masculine, il chuchota, railleur :

- Je suis trop charitable…

Voyant que j'allais me révolter, il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et me déposa un baiser sonore. Le contact me chatouilla et je rabattis mon cou, ne disant rien. Il était vrai que Randy aimait particulièrement que je me soumette. Durant son absence, j'avais pourtant réussi à redevenir The Champ… Je repris mon souffle et regardai distraitement le film. Il faisait vraiment tout pour mon plaisir ce week-end… Chaque geste et chaque parole était destinés à me consoler de l'incident de tout à l'heure. Le temps passa ainsi, devant le film que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je m'en lassai vite, bien qu'il soit intéressant, ayant préféré passer du temps avec Randy. Sa respiration était régulière, fraîche au dessus de moi. Je n'avais jamais été si longtemps à côté de lui. Un entêtant parfum d'homme me comblait. Cela devait être son cou, qui sentait si bon. En espérant que ça émoustillerait un peu Randy de me voir torse nu, j'enlevai le t-shirt que j'avais enfilé avant de descendre, m'excusant de la gêne. Je me rallongeai. Il remit sa main en place, ne bougea pas. Raté. Une demi-heure de film passa ainsi, alors que la température ambiante baissait sous le soir arrivant. Comme c'était l'été, il faisait toujours un soleil rayonnant. J'étais en train d'imaginer ce que ce serait de passer toute une vie, ainsi, délicieusement avec Randy, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule. Il se recula aussitôt, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Une seconde après je me prenais une claque derrière la tête.

- Aie !

- Idiot ! Cracha-t-il.

Sa main posée sur ma cuisse me toucha à son tour les épaules.

- Tu es gelé !

Je réprimais de justesse une réplique, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait deviné pourquoi. Il était vrai que je commençais à être légèrement frigorifié. Mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué… Pas vraiment. Je m'attendais à une autre claque et un soupir exaspéré. J'obtins le soupir exaspéré.

- Si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi il fallait le dire. Je suis là pour ça.

Puis il m'attira à lui en mettant ses bras autour de mon thorax. Je ne répondis rien, pris sur le fait. La chaleur qui passait à travers son débardeur blanc me réchauffa le corps. Il se mit à me caresser le torse, puis m'embrassa dans la nuque.

- T'as vraiment des techniques de gonzesses…

Je sentais l'amusement dans sa voix. Mais je n'étais toujours pas habitué à pouvoir lui demander des choses pareilles ce week-end, je gardais bien trop en mémoire les coups divers et variés que j'avais essuyé. Entre autres le coup de poing dans la tempe et la fois où il m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Les baisers dans ma nuque se multiplièrent, lents, veloutés, déposés du bout de ses lèvres roses qui se mirent à glisser tout autour de mon cou. Je souris puis ronronnai de plaisir. Ses doigts quant à eux allaient et venaient sur mon torse, sensuels, cajoleurs.

- John… Murmura-t-il.

Un grave soupir sortit de mes lèvres étirées en un sourire. Les baisers descendirent de mon cou pour arriver vers le haut de mon torse, qui se délectait déjà des caresses. Je me sentis de nouveau devenir dur. Sa bouche chuchota près de mon oreille, affectueuse :

- Tu es beau, bébé…

Le film me parut soudain très inintéressant. Bien que l'histoire commençait à déraper au scénario de ma vie. Je soupirai, puis répliquai, faussement râleur :

- Je préfère ça.

Il m'embrassa partout, me caressant, et ce durant de longues minutes, à mon grand plaisir et sous mes gémissements. Nous écoutions tout de même le film, et lorsque le héros trompa sa femme avec une autre, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer, cynique :

- Tout pour nous mettre à l'aise…

Il eut un léger rire et le soufflement de ses fosses nasales me chatouilla le cou.

- Je n'osais pas te le dire.

Je me mis entièrement sur le dos, regardant Randy au dessus de moi. Je prévoyais de ne pas aimer la fin du film du tout. Je passais mes bras autour du cou de Randy.

- Je parie que je ne vais pas aimer la fin. Lui répétai-je.

Il jeta un œil à l'écran.

- J'ai déjà vu ce film.

Il se retourna vers moi, se pencha.

- Comment ça termine ?

Randy s'arrêta, me regarda. Je devinais la réponse dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas me la dire. Je haussai les sourcils pour la lui réclamer.

- Il reste avec sa femme.

Une boule de peine serra ma gorge. Encore un film hollywoodien ! C'était pour le business, sûrement ! Elle n'était pas si mal, cette autre fille…

- C'est nul comme fin, alors... Fis-je avec un sourire triste, caressant sa nuque d'un pouce.

Il m'observa intensément. Je le trouvais magnifique. En plus, ce débardeur… Le blanc lui allait parfaitement. Le tissu me laissait voir ses épaules et ses bras parfaitement musclés.

- C'est quoi, la bonne fin, pour toi ?

La bonne fin ? « Que tu me choisisses. » Mais existait-elle, cette fin heureuse ? Je voyais dans son expression que pour lui, il n'y en avait pas. C'était vrai. Quitter sa femme et sa famille, renier sa carrière… Pour moi. Délire de bonheur. Ou alors tout simplement mettre un terme à cette « aventure », même s'il savait que c'était bien plus que cela pour moi. Quoi qu'il arriverait, aucun n'en sortirait sauf. Il était dans une impasse, et je l'invitai tendrement vers le fond de l'abyme, les bras amoureusement accrochés autour de son cou. J'exerçai une pression sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi, et, lucide, il se laissa embrasser doucement. Je posai mon front sur son visage une minute, fermant les yeux. Il ne broncha pas. Alors que je rouvrais les yeux sur les siens, si proches, nos cils entremêlés… Mon ventre gargouilla affreusement. Un air dépité se peint sur mon visage et Randy ferma les yeux pour sourire, puis rire, merveilleusement. Le son viril et pur me fit soulever les commissures de mes lèvres à mon tour.

- Je vais préparer à manger. Annonça-t-il, à mon attention et celle de mon estomac.

Je n'avais vu le temps passer, ni la fin du film - et heureusement. Il devait être dix neuf heures trente… J'attrapais Randy par les hanches lorsqu'il se leva, puis le maintins à califourchon sur moi.

- Reste un peu… Lançai-je, fripon.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis tenta de se mettre debout tout de même. Alors, joueur, je mis toute ma force pour l'obliger à rester sur moi. Un cri sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il força, son sexuel qui me mis l'eau à la bouche. Il fut mauvais de ne pas être plus fort que moi, et descendit m'embrasser rapidement. Je lâchai une main pour la lui déposer rapidement derrière la nuque. Il s'était adouci malgré lui.

- Je ne peux pas, ça va être long à préparer.

Il m'embrassa la mâchoire pour me consoler, puis me promit au creux de l'oreille :

- Après…

Je souris puis le lâchai. Il se releva difficilement, tentant de se mettre droit mais esquissa une mimique douloureuse. Moins cependant que les dernières fois. Le lubrifiant avait fait son effet. Voyant mon regard sur ses sublimes fesses, il ajouta :

- …Et puis il faut que je me préserve, pour l'armée. J'ai déjà plein de courbatures.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, naturellement. En éteignant le lecteur DVD, je me dis soudainement qu'il se conduisait sans doute ainsi pour me mettre à l'aise. S'il avait passé son temps à me demander s'il pouvait faire telle chose ou où se trouvait telle chose, j'aurais regretté qu'il ne se sente pas chez lui. Alors que là… J'avais l'impression de faire ce rêve éphémère, rêve éveillé, improbable d'être en couple avec mon RKO et de passer un week-end en amoureux. Je me plus à imaginer cela lorsque je l'entendis chercher dans les placards. Ou alors il était vraiment à l'aise ici, d'un sans-gêne inégalable ! J'allumais la télé en souriant, me disant qu'il était très probable que ce soit cela, puis m'assis dans le canapé. Un coup d'œil à mon entrejambe me confirma le fait que j'étais de nouveau excité par Randy. Mmmmh… J'avais hâte d'être à cette nuit… Une question stupide me saisit. Il avait bien l'intention de dormir avec moi tout de même ? Cela aurait été particulièrement son style de ne pas vouloir dormir dans mon lit pour respecter sa femme. Mais je n'allais pas lui demander, préférant éviter de mettre le trouble dans son esprit déjà bien malade. J'arrêtais de me tourmenter pour le moment, puis regardais distraitement la télé. Et puis… Un désir vif me saisissait. J'essayai de l'ignorer, de le réprimer. Un petit espoir complètement idiot. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi… Mais je ne pouvais pas espérer qu'il me le fasse comprendre ce week-end.

- Eh l'enculeuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans le canapé que tu es le mec !

Je m'esclaffai de rire, puis me décidai à le rejoindre. Pour une raison inconnue, j'aimais ces appellations bizarres. Tout me satisfaisait venant de lui, du moment qu'il était là. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, et une immense joie qui se traduisit par une douleur lascive dans mon membre tendu d'envie me saisit. Randy était entièrement nu, comme promis, portant juste un tablier noir dont les liens se rejoignaient dans le creux de son dos, et dont les fils pendaient innocemment contre ses fesses musclées. Il était de dos, avec diable savait quoi, sans doute un couteau au bruit répétitif qu'il faisait sur le plan de travail, et son bras montait et descendait à rythme régulier, tentateur dans la normalité de la scène. D'autres fils effleuraient son corps au fur et à mesure du mouvement de ses épaules : deux ficelles noires liées dans son cou, et dont les extrémités, elles, touchaient nonchalamment le haut de son dos, et son beau tatouage. Son dos, musclé, incroyable, soulignait avec perfection la légère évasion de ses hanches, lui donnant des courbes féminines. Ceci combiné au tablier me fit sourire, même si mes phéromones en feu n'allaient pas contredire la virilité de Randy. En parlant de virilité… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher, et, me mordant la lèvre, me penchai légèrement sur une jambe pour voir son entrecuisse qui dépassait… A ce moment-là, il se retourna. Je me raidis immédiatement, pris sur le fait, puis esquissai un immense sourire débauché. Il se remit au travail, méfiant dans ses gestes. Je m'adossai alors à la liaison entre le salon et la cuisine, puis profitai de la vue. Il se retourna de temps en temps, suspect, puis avoua d'un ton dur :

- J'ai pas confiance.

Je ne dis rien, mais souris encore. Oh, il y a de quoi mon cœur… Je sentis la douleur de mon membre augmenter sous le désir, m'obligeant à écarter les jambes, alors que je m'accoudai à la liaison. Merde, merde… Je le vis passer les mains sur son tablier, puis sur son front, avant de chercher un légume dans le frigo. Il se mit à le tailler. J'expirai longuement par le nez, tentant de me contenir, puis, ne résistant plus aux battements de sang douloureux dans mon short, y glissai ma main. Je me caressai doucement en regardant son corps superbe, passai mes doigts aux endroits où j'aimais qu'il me touche, bandant sur ses fesses sublimes, d'une rondeur à croquer, m'effleurant lentement sur ses jambes si sexuelles. Il se retourna. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir ma main. De toute façon, entre mecs, ça ne devait pas le choquer. Il s'immobilisa, puis ordonna :

- T'as pas intérêt à approcher.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant mon sourire s'agrandir, tandis que je commençai à me branler pour m'exciter moi-même. Son visage se raffermit de sérieux ; il pointa un doigt vers moi :

- Je ne déconne pas John.

Il se retourna, lentement, m'observant. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres en voyant la ficelle venir le chatouiller juste entre ses fesses… Ah… J'avais accéléré encore, dans un son obscène et trop bon, et relevai maintenant ma tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de le contrarier. Je rouvris les yeux sur le dos de son corps nu, sur les ficelles, sur ses muscles bougeant sous ses mouvements… A présent qu'il venait de mettre à cuire la nourriture, il avait les mains dans un saladier, bien prises… Mon sourire en coin ne me quitta pas. Je commençai à m'approcher, silencieusement. Il releva soudainement la tête et me regarda.

- Fais gaffe, approche pas John. Me prévint-il, haussant les sourcils.

Il retourna à son travail, mais me jeta des regards systématiques alors que je m'avançai. M'avançai par derrière, pensai-je en riant. Il réitéra, menaçant :

- N'approche pas !

Je m'arrêtai, lui donnant un peu de répit. Il fut cependant aussitôt opposé à un problème majeur, et je le vis à son soupir contrarié. Il avait besoin d'une casserole, qui se trouvait dans le placard juste en dessous de lui. Je désignai l'endroit d'une main, hilare :

- Ne te gêne surtout pas mon cœur…

- Je ne suis pas débile. Rétorqua-t-il, sec. Je me souviens trop bien de la dernière fois où je me suis penché cul nu.

A ce souvenir, je ris. Ses doigts tapotèrent le plan de travail, dans une réflexion sur la tactique à adopter. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, émettant un son de succion aigu. Au bout de quelques instants, il concéda :

- Tu peux me l'attraper ? S'il te plaît, John ?

Il savait pertinemment que j'allais craquer. Sous la douceur de ces mots, je m'exécutai et m'approchai de lui. Je me mis juste derrière lui, alors qu'il me regardait en coin par-dessus son épaule. Être si près de son corps nu… En le regardant, je me penchai le long de son corps, hilare et haussant les sourcils sous le mauvais coup que je préparais. Mon visage se retrouva près de ces fesses qui me firent me raidir avec souffrance. Mmmmh… J'aurais bien aimé les lécher. Il lut cette envie dans mes yeux, et, cligna des yeux avec une telle arrogance qu'une envie de le faire hurler me saisit. Je tendis finalement la main vers la porte du placard, l'ouvris, en sortis la fameuse casserole et la lui tendis. Il la posa sur le plan de travail. Ah… Vraiment trop tentant…

- Je peux ? Demandai-je aimablement, me flattant du sourire dont il raffolait.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais, il s'apprêta à acquiescer à contre-cœur. Se retint, soupirant, posant avec brutalité ses mains contre le plan de travail.

- Juste ça.

Je mis mes mains autour de ses hanches. Tout faux, mon amour… Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, fixant le plan de travail. Une hâte maladive me saisit, et je passai un premier coup de langue sur l'objet de mes désirs. Randy contracta tous ses muscles, me rendant dingue. J'en recommençai un plus long, plus intime, gardant des yeux floués d'envie ouverts sur lui. Un troisième coup de langue le fit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, émettant un gémissement à peine audible. Alors je le mordis. Il cria. De plaisir. Je perdis toute patience et commençai à le lécher de plus en plus rapidement en son centre, tandis que mes mains se resserrèrent, tremblantes, sur son corps. Randy se mit à haleter. Il craquait, pensai-je avec un sourire, et je me fis plus fervent dans mes lèchements saccadés. J'introduisis ma langue en lui.

- Hmmm ! Cria-t-il, fermant les poings pour se contrôler.

Je continuai encore, l'humidifiant. Il se mit à trembler. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi je le mouillais… Ma langue devint brûlante, avide, et je me pressai contre lui, nous amenant contre les meubles. Il fallait que je m'arrête… Je me forçais à sortir ma langue humide de son corps, devinant qu'il bandait au brusque recul qu'il avait eut lorsque je l'avais écrasé contre le placard. Je me relevais, feignant d'être indifférent, plaçai mes mains sur le plan de travail, à côté des siennes. Il essaya de décontracter ses traits transpirant de désir, rouvrit les yeux. Je mis mon visage à côté de lui, innocent. Il vit mon sourire assorti et ordonna alors :

- Vire, maintenant.

Je lui embrassai doucement l'épaule. S'il ne se décontracta pas, il fut moins sur ses gardes : je lui mis un doigt brutalement.

- AH !

Il sursauta, pris de douleur et de surprise. Toujours aussi malin à côté de lui, je le regardai contracter le visage. Il souffla douloureusement. Hmmm… Si bon…

- Dégage ! Cria-t-il, le visage relevé et les yeux étroitement fermés.

Je me mis aussitôt à faire quelques mouvements en lui pour qu'il s'habitue. Ses poings se contractèrent. Il réitéra son ordre, et je l'attirai à moi d'un bras sur son torse. Je lui chuchotai dans l'oreille avec un sourire :

- Tu vas hurler, bébé…

Je reculai, l'éloignant de ses appuis, puis fis des rapides va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui. Il cria. Alors je le plaquai sauvagement contre le plan de travail central. J'allongeai le haut de son torse dessus d'une main puissante. Il tenta de se relever. Je le maintins. Lui insérai deux doigts. Il hurla. J'étais comblé. Mes doigts firent de rapides allées et venues en lui puis le titillèrent. Il se releva brusquement sur ses bras. Un fort bruit d'eau bouillante retentissait.

- John ! Ca va cramer !

Le cri me fit intérieurement sourire. Ma petite femme à moi… Un tressautement de son corps me fit perdre toute tendresse et j'insérai un troisième doigt sous son hurlement d'extase. Mes doigts excitèrent son rectum par leurs mouvements effrénés. Un long râle suivit, et je me décidai à le finir, chatouillant allègrement sa prostate. Il gémit longuement, puis, sous l'insistance de mes caresses, jouit dans un cri rauque de délivrance. Cette vue me troubla et je le suivis de près, dégustant l'orgasme avec autant de plaisir. Une minute me fut nécessaire pour reprendre conscience. J'enlevai doucement mes doigts de lui, puis, avant toute chose, allait baisser le feu. Je revins vers Randy alors qu'il se redressait douloureusement. C'était vrai qu'il m'avait dit vouloir se préserver, mais il avait été trop tentant. Ses yeux me regardèrent et il me décerna un regard noir. Je retins tout sourire. Il fallait que je me fasse pardonner maintenant. Je baissai un peu les yeux, fautif, puis avançai doucement vers lui, soumis. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas crié ou bougé. Alors, je relevai doucement les yeux, m'y prenant à plusieurs reprises pour constater s'il était fâché. Il était vêtu de cet air supérieur et glacial. J'hésitais entre le pardon et le baiser. Je lui embrassai finalement la joue, puis, doucement, m'installai contre le tablier collé sur son torse. Il soupira, puis m'enlaça. Je ne bougeai pas, me laissant emporter.

- Je t'avais dit non. Réprimanda-t-il. C'est pour ça que je t'ai crié dessus.

Un petit sourire embrassa son épaule dévêtue. Il devait avoir un peu de remord d'avoir haussé le ton contre moi, aujourd'hui. Je baisai sa peau, puis osai affronter son regard. Il n'était plus aussi froid. Je me défendis avec mes pauvres arguments d'homme sans défense, secouant la tête comme si nous venions de perdre des hommes au combat :

- Tu étais trop sexy. J'ai rien pu faire.

Ses magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise se plissèrent sous son petit sourire, puis il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, gardant le regard affectueusement entrouvert pour me regarder. Je fermai les miens, goûtant la caresse.

- Randy… Murmurai-je.

Il me lâcha, reprit à voix haute :

- Ca sera prêt dans une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Va t'asseoir, je mets la table.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	28. Love on love alone 3

Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur lorsque Randy finit de tout préparer. Je l'avais regardé depuis le canapé, fasciné, mettre une nappe, les couverts, amener l'entrée et les autres plats. Je le vis choisir un vin, toujours sans qu'il ne parlât ou ne fît aucun geste laissant transparaitre ses sentiments. Il me fit signe de venir, puis, sortant le briquet qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt, alluma deux bougies, alla éteindre les lumières, sauf une, douce, qui illumina un peu la pièce. Je m'assis, éberlué. Je croyais bien que si j'avais été une fille, cela aurait été le moment où je fondais en larmes. Je détaillai la table puis souris. Si j'avais su… Randy était bien l'homme que j'avais imaginé des semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, il n'était pas à moi et ce n'était que jusqu'au lendemain, mais je m'efforçai d'oublier cela. Il s'assit devant moi, me regarda. La lueur des bougies flattait son teint déjà superbe, faisait pétiller ses yeux, enflammait sa sensualité. Il s'était d'ailleurs changé, revêtant une chemise blanche - parfaite, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot - et un jean, ce même jean moulant qui me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Je m'étais bien sûr mis en chemise lorsque je l'avais vu préparer un repas plus solennel que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. Ses yeux me détaillaient maintenant depuis une bonne minute lorsque je me sentis chauffer affreusement ; je baissai doucement les yeux en souriant. Je ne vis pas son regard bleui s'attendrir à ce geste.

- Ca te plaît ?

Si cela me plaisait ? J'étais en plein tête-à-tête aux chandelles avec l'homme dont j'étais dingue. Je souris en guise de réponse. D'une main, il attrapa la bouteille de vin et nous servit un verre à chacun.

- J'en étais sûr, dit-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres et le reposant, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir un dîner aux chandelles.

Touché. Je souris, baissai les yeux devant sa perspicacité. J'avais un mal fou à soutenir son regard sous la sensualité de la scène. Elle me choquait, agréablement. J'étais estomaqué de voir Randy Orton, manger en face de moi, dans ma maison. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pas le moins du monde gêné par mon silence, qu'il devinait sans doute comme intimidé, heureux, il me servit l'entrée. Il avait même fait attention à la décoration.

- C'est génial Randy. Réussis-je à formuler au bout d'un certain temps.

Je le vis prendre gracieusement ses couverts, prendre une bouchée qu'il glissa entre ses deux lèvres roses. Je remarquai la montre en or à son poignet. L'entrée se révéla excellente. J'étais bien trop absorbé par Randy pour me rappeler des conversations qui s'enchaînèrent naturellement, quoi que rares. Une sorte de silence ému me serrait. Et puis, nous avions toujours l'habitude que ce soit les femmes qui entretinssent la conversation ! Ce ne fut pas une chose qui manqua au dîner pour qu'il fût magnifique. Nous avions ensuite pris le plat. De nouveau, excellent.

- C'est délicieux ! M'exclamai-je avant d'en reprendre voracement une bouchée. Tu cuisines vraiment bien !

Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur sa main posée sur la table. Celle-ci m'attirait depuis le début du repas. J'avais envie de la prendre dans la mienne, toute proche, si proche qu'il n'aurait fallut qu'un…

- Merci. J'ai l'habitude, je prépare souvent à manger le week-end.

L'allusion me fit lever les yeux vers lui une seconde, avant de reporter malgré moi le regard sur sa main. Il faisait l'effort de ne pas m'en dévoiler trop. J'appréciais. Même si j'aurais voulu tout savoir de lui. Il reprit une bouchée de légumes, alors que sa main effectua quelques ronds sur la nappe magenta. Je pourrais juste la prendre… J'avais peur que cela fasse trop solennel. Un dîner aux chandelles, mains dans la main, yeux dans les yeux… Non, décidément cela ferait trop larmoyant et suintant d'amour pour lui. Il jeta un regard à nos mains aussi, ne bougea pas non plus. Nous finîmes nos plats. Je le regardais. Je regardais la fourchette effleurer sa bouche, les cils touchant sur ses joues, cette chemise cintrée et les muscles qui la moulaient… Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'insistance de mon regard, il m'observa, et, souriant, je baissai les yeux, comme brûlé.

- Arrête ça.

Sa voix avait tranché avec le silence. J'avais aussitôt relevé la tête, et fronçai les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

Ses yeux dont le bleu variait du saphir à la topaze suivant le va-et-vient des flammes m'électrisèrent par leur beauté. Son visage…

- De sourire.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en ce moment même en train de sourire. Il continua :

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de la journée.

- Ca te gêne ? Questionnai-je, surpris.

Peut-être trouvait-il cela trop gnangnan, ou inconvenant étant donné qu'il trompait sa femme.

- Non, répondit-il, enchaînant avec un sex-appeal si fou que j'en eus des frissons, mais c'est moi qui ai mis la table et ça m'ennuierait de tout balancer par terre pour te violer dessus.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine. Etirant cette fois mes lèvres en une moue coquine, je demandai, la voix grave d'excitation :

- Ca serait si mal ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête vers moi, haussant les sourcils.

- Me tente pas.

Je ris. Il resta fixé sur mes lèvres et mon expression amusée, félin devant sa proie. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, la reposa puis se leva soudainement.

- Excuse-moi. Demanda-t-il.

Je crus qu'il allait partir deux minutes, mais il s'approcha de moi. Randy se pencha, passa la main derrière ma nuque, et, fermant les yeux, sensuel à mourir par ces vêtements et son existence même, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je fermais à mon tour les yeux, éteignant pour quelques secondes les bougies qui faisait si bronzée sa peau, si bleu ses yeux, si roses, si roses les lèvres douces qui se posèrent contre les miennes. Nous ouvrîmes tous deux la bouche, puis la refermèrent dans le même doux bruit. Il rompit le baiser en se détachant lentement, ensuite se releva à moitié en gardant sa main dans ma nuque. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il justifia :

- Une envie.

Un sourire en coin m'anima et je savais désormais qu'il était fixé dessus. Il déclara, plus haut :

- Je suis désolé, vu le temps que j'avais je n'ai pas préparé de dessert. Et puis… Continua-t-il, de cette voix provocante et charnelle, j'avais pensé à une autre sorte de mise-en-bouche…

Je m'essuyai les lèvres, me levai précipitamment.

- Hmmm… Mon dessert préféré ! On le prend quand ?

La réponse plut à Randy. Je me dépêchai de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui enserrant tendrement les hanches. Je voulais tout de même prendre mon temps. On avait encore toute la soirée. Et il fallait _préserver_ Randy. Je lui montrai bien que j'avais compris et nous fis reculer contre le canapé. Sans nous quitter des lèvres, je m'allongeai dessus, Randy sur moi. En m'étendant, j'avais allumé la télé, et le son des dialogues d'un film anima notre baiser. Je glissai mes mains sur la chemise de Randy, puis sur son jean où je serrai ses fesses. Il gémit. Doucement. On avait une nuit de prévue après, on avait le temps. Je ralentis le baiser en refusant doucement l'entrée à ma bouche à Randy, mi empli de plaisir à contrôler à sa place la situation. Il n'allait pas me forcer aujourd'hui. Je reconnus à leur voix les acteurs du film et lançai soudainement, tournant la tête vers l'écran :

- J'ai toujours voulu le voir !

Randy feula de mécontentement lorsque j'eus quitté sa bouche, et m'embrassa dans le cou, mon visage toujours détourné. Je glissai mes doigts sur ses cheveux courts pour qu'il continue, lui caressai la tête. Il remonta le long de ma gorge et lécha ma mâchoire. Je gémis de contentement. Ensuite il introduisit sa langue dans mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux. Mmmmh… Orgasmique… Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur la mâchoire, puis, voyant que je regardai le film en même temps, réclama, contrarié :

- Fais-moi des papouilles…

Je ris intérieurement du mot adorable employé puis, ayant tourné le visage vers lui avec un immense sourire, je fis glisser mes mains sous sa chemise. Il ferma les yeux. Je pressai les mains sur son corps.

- Allonge-toi… Proposai-je.

Il résista, rouvrant les yeux. Ses yeux fiers me firent comprendre qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça.

- Vas-y bébé, on n'est que tous les deux… Allonge-toi…

Il n'y avait personne pour attester de sa faiblesse. Sous mes caresses dans son dos, il se laissa faire, et s'allongea, mal à l'aise, sur mon torse. Je regardai de nouveau le film puis continuai de le caresser un peu partout, ravi. Sur ses côtes… Ses épaules, ses omoplates… Ma main descendit jusque dans le creux de son dos et l'effleura doucement ici, alors que je sentis ses poils s'hérisser de plaisir. Il se laissa faire. Si je ne lui montrais pas, j'étais gonflé d'orgueil de le câliner dans mes bras. C'était unique. Peu m'importait de le câliner ou d'être câliné, les deux me satisfaisaient. Mais Randy…

- Tu aimes ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il ne leva pas le visage vers moi, trop fier pour se réduire à ce geste et ne répondit pas non plus. Il fit cependant un geste impatient de l'épaule lorsque j'arrêtai mes câlins. Je les repris, amoureux. Au bout d'un certain temps de film, Randy se redressa et regarda mon visage. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il faisait la navette entre moi et la télévision. Il demanda, amer :

- Il t'attire ?

Bien que je me doutais qu'il parlât de l'acteur, je questionnai en retour :

- Qui ça ?

- Le mec que tu mates depuis tout à l'heure.

Le ton était clairement hostile. Je rétorquai, ironique :

- Tu veux dire le _héros_ ?

- Oui.

Il avait contracté les mâchoires. J'adorais quand Randy était jaloux. Je marchai alors à fond dans son jeu :

- Oh ouais il est canon !

Ses dents grincèrent de rage alors que son corps de raidissait, faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- C'est ton type de mec ?

Je regardai de nouveau l'écran et détaillai l'acteur en question. Je n'avais aucun style d'homme, puisque je n'étais pas gay, mais celui-ci l'était encore moins. J'assurai :

- Carrément ! Blond, mince, à lunettes… Tout à fait mon style !

Une rage irascible envahit Randy, et il m'entoura le visage de ses mains, me tournant brutalement le visage vers lui.

- Ne le regarde pas !

Je souris, attendri devant l'homme qui pourrait à tout moment avoir une crise de nerfs et tout briser, désespérément amoureux. Je tentai de nouveau de regarder l'écran. Il me gronda :

- Non ! Regarde-moi !

Il m'embrassa fiévreusement, tentant de me convaincre par sa force. Si tu savais comme je n'échangerais le peu de toi contre rien au monde…

- Il a une tête à être nul au lit. Continua-t-il.

Je ris à gorge déployée cette fois. Sa rage retomba aussitôt, mais pas sa jalousie. Il pensait sûrement que je me moquais de lui, et, vexé, il s'était tu. Je l'attirai à moi, puis lui susurrai dans l'oreille :

- C'est toi mon type Randy… Aucun autre mec ne m'intéresse…

Il s'immobilisa près de mon visage, rassuré sans doute, et me chopa la bouche sauvagement. Je répondis aussitôt au baiser, le laissant passer sa langue dans ma bouche pour se l'approprier jalousement. Il rompit le baiser.

- Et la fille ?

- Mignonne.

- Je trouve aussi.

Un sourire complice naquît. Certain qu'il allait de nouveau courir, je repris :

- Je me la ferais bien…

En effet, il se tourna doucement vers l'écran, les yeux déflagrants de haine et tenta de reconnaître l'actrice. Son visage se sublima de rage et de violence :

- Je vais la buter. Sérieux, si je la vois je…

Il avait de nouveau remarqué mon sourire et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je me relevai pour l'embrasser amoureusement, doucement, me ramenant sur le coussin. Nos lèvres se détachèrent lentement. La main dans ses cheveux, je restai près de son visage. Soudain grave, je susurrai à voix basse :

- Tu le ferais n'est-ce pas ? Tu la tuerais ?

Il ferma les yeux, me chatouillant de ses cils. Il répondit, impassible et glacial :

- Oui.

J'hésitai à le remercier, y renonçai par peur de mauvais goût. Il était d'une possessivité monstre, possessivité qu'il essayait sûrement d'étouffer. Je ne pensai pas franchement qu'il fût comme ça avec une autre personne. Pas même elle. Ne change jamais ça Randy… Ta jalousie… c'est là seule chose qui ne soit rien qu'à moi… Il me regarda un long moment, presque rasséréné que je ne lui reproche pas d'être si violent. Au bout d'un moment, je proposai :

- On monte ?

Le sous-entendu que contenait la question le fit réagir : il se leva et je lui lançai de monter en premier, ce qu'il fit. Je me dépêchai de débarrasser la table, puis éteignis les lumières. Sur le chemin je vis son portable éteint, posé sur la table basse. Une légère joie se mêla à la tristesse. Je gravis les escaliers avec hâte, entrai dans ma chambre. Randy était assis sur le bord du lit, et, dès qu'il me vit, il se recula dessus, commença à s'allonger sensuellement. Je m'approchai, attiré, puis grimpai sur le lit. Il s'était remis à la place qu'il avait choisie plus tôt. Je m'allongeai à côté de Randy et il m'attira à lui, mettant ses belles mains dans mon dos. Je lui capturai les lèvres, d'abord rapidement avant de décélérer. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma chemise, puis se faufilèrent en-dessous alors que je me mettais moi-même à lui caresser les épaules. Il glissa ses doigts sous mon jean, dans mon boxer, puis me serra. Je haletai. Il me saisit la bouche, l'entrouvrit. Ses lèvres étaient patientes, tendres plaquées contre les miennes. Il me laissait profiter de ma soirée. Alors qu'il m'attirait plus à lui de ses mains viriles sur mes fesses, me faisant passer ma jambe par-dessus sa cuisse, il lécha doucement mes lèvres de sa langue humide. Je les entrouvris en fermant les yeux, soupirant de plaisir. Alors, je mêlai ma langue à la sienne, lascive, la caressant de sa pointe. Randy ferma également les yeux, me caressa par de forts effleurements, alors que nos langues, légèrement hors de nos lèvres, se touchaient timidement. J'ouvris le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis le second, le troisième, imaginant sa peau velouté, douce, contrastant magnifiquement avec le tissu blanc. De son côté il descendit lentement mon jean, passant avec une lenteur fébrile ses mains sur mes cuisses. Lorsque je fus en boxer, je passai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, collant nos membres souffrants l'un contre l'autre. Le baiser reprit, plus passionné. Randy se plaqua contre ma bouche, me serrant la croupe définitivement contre la sienne tandis que je lui enlevai sa chemise. L'extase me transporta, et je passai mes mains sur son torse, affamé, sur ses pecs, ses abdos, ses abdos… Il me lâcha les reins d'une main pour défaire lui-même son pantalon. Il l'enleva à la hâte, bien plus doux dans ma bouche, puis fis glisser de la même manière mon boxer. Je gémis d'être contre son corps nu, sentant son membre gonflé de désir sur ma cuisse. Nous finîmes par être emportés par la passion, et le baiser s'accéléra, Randy me pressant contre lui. Je gémis et il… La sonnerie de mon portable retentit tout à coup. Si je me figeai, Randy continua à me palper de ses doigts, dingue d'envie. La sonnerie continua, insistante. Tout à coup, je me souvins. Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Je tentai de me détacher de ses lèvres. Difficile, très difficile vu son insistance. Il tenta de m'embrasser dans le cou pour que j'ignore l'appel. Je gémis, puis l'embrassai rapidement lorsqu'il revint.

- Attends… Attends…

Je me dégageai de son corps, éloignant mon membre chaud de sa peau humide, et il râla fortement de frustration, se rallongeant sur le dos, jurant. Je me dépêchai de prendre mon portable sur la table de chevet, puis regardai rapidement. C'était bien ça. Je décrochai.

- … Allô ?

J'étais complètement essoufflé, et je sentais mes joues complètement rougies sous mes halètements et le plaisir que je croyais recevoir.

« Salut John ! C'est Phil ! »

Je m'allongeais sur le lit, passant une main sur mon visage pour me réveiller.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Comment tu vas ?

Randy feula de la lenteur que prendrait la conversation. Il fallait que je réponde, Punk devait s'inquiéter. Il leva les yeux pour voir son propre sexe affreusement bandé de désir, dont la vue me troubla, puis roula pour se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il, nerveux.

- Phil… Chuchotai-je.

Tandis qu'un « L'enculé ! Il le fait exprès ! » violent retentissait, la voix de Punk reprit. J'entendais de la musique derrière lui.

« Moi très bien, mais c'est toi… Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais. »

Je haletai pour répondre. Randy me foudroya du regard, mais je me doutais que la haine était destinée à CM Punk. Il se mit au-dessus de moi, entièrement nu, son membre pendant délicieusement entre ses jambes contractées de colère.

- Raccroche. Ordonna-t-il.

Je l'ignorai superbement, expliquai :

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai comme qui dirait…

Mon regard tomba de nouveau entre les jambes de Randy.

- …Un énorme imprévu.

Phil rit, comprenant aussitôt à quoi je faisais référence, et son rire sembla tout à coup soulagé. Evidemment, il devait être très content pour moi. Je souris, d'un sourire sans doute trop tendre pour Randy car il se mit plus haut sur mon corps, dominant, pressant, et, de toute sa rage froide, exigea de nouveau :

- Raccroche immédiatement.

Je passai ma main sur son torse doucement pour le faire patienter. Il me la repoussa sans ménagement, mauvais.

« Il est là ? Sérieusement ? »

Je ne pus empêcher un rire enjoué, qui fit palpiter de fureur une veine sur la tempe de Randy. Il ne supportait pas que je ne lui obéisse pas, surtout quand il s'agissait de Phil. Je ne tentais plus de l'amadouer, ayant été un peu vexé qu'il me repousse. Cependant, je comprenais. Son corps avait déjà commencé à se tremper de désir. Il eut un de ses spasmes de rage où il fermait étroitement les yeux, puis descendit le long de mon corps. Je le regardai en répondant, soudain passionné, le membre vibrant de désir :

- Oui… Il… C'est un imprévu… Il reste là à dormir ce soir…

« J'y crois pas » rit-il, « Je suis hyper heureux pour toi, mec ! »

Sans autre forme de ménagement, Randy empoigna mon sexe et se mit à me sucer. J'ouvris soudainement la bouche, fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils dans une mimique orgasmique. J'étouffai de justesse un cri. Randy fit de rapides va-et-vient qui firent onduler mon corps de plaisir, me tentant, puis s'arrêta. Il releva ses yeux bleu clairs, obscurcis de désir vers moi, et, de ses lèvres mouillées et enflammées, réitéra d'une voix sexuelle :

- Pose ce téléphone, John.

- … Merci… Soupirai-je d'une voix charnelle dans le portable.

Randy contracta la mâchoire, puis se mit à me tenter affreusement en me léchant le sexe de la pointe de sa langue. Un gémissement très sonore se fit entendre dans le téléphone. Phil eut un instant de d'hésitation, pendant lequel Randy s'arrêta dans un chantage parfait. Il n'allait pas continuer si je ne raccrochais pas. Le choix fut vite fait. Haletant, je proposai :

- Phil… Je… Je te rappelle dans… dans cinq minutes…

Alors que Randy, satisfait, avait commencé à m'embrasser les bourses, il se figea brusquement, haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

- Tu me vexes. Dit-il d'une voix rauque et érotique.

Je le regardai se pencher de nouveau sur mon corps, puis, impatient, rectifiai :

- Plutôt… Dix minutes…

Randy remonta le long de mon torse en me déposant de longs baisers languissants. Il s'arrêta à mon nombril et inséra sa langue à l'intérieur.

- Plus. Assura-t-il.

Je déglutis difficilement, puis me cambrai en gémissant lorsque je sentis sa langue.

- Qu…inze… ? Demandai-je, plus à Randy qu'à Punk.

Il abandonna mon nombril, puis, lent à mourir, soupira sur ma peau, provoquant un tonnerre de frissons. Il faisait tout pour me tenter. Il remonta selon les courbes de mon corps et, mouillant mon oreille de ses lèvres, susurra :

- Plus.

Une souffrance bouillante lança mon membre gorgé de sang. Je déclarai précipitamment :

- Rappelle-moi plus tard.

Et je sautais au cou de Randy alors qu'il m'embrassa soudain avec emportement. Le téléphone sonna deux fois.

Un temps infini et délicieux, paradisiaque plus tard, il jouit en hurlant d'extase et se retirait de moi. J'étais pour ma part déjà en train de haleter, sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Il était retombé à côté de moi, en eau, couvert d'eau même sur le visage. Il s'essuya rapidement, revêtant un demi-sourire épanoui, ses yeux regardant le plafond, encore pétillants de plaisir. En le regardant je n'en fus que plus amoureux. Et bien, bien plus amoureux depuis ce qu'on venait de vivre. Wow… Ca avait été… Incroyable. Une baise intense et interminable où il m'avait pris pendant un temps ahurissant. Mon portable sonna pour la troisième fois et je décrochai, tout extasié, jusque sur ma peau. Je sentais encore ses morsures et ses léchouilles sur mes tétons affreusement sensibilisés maintenant.

- Oui ? Repris-je.

« Si vous faisiez des choses pas nettes, ça fait une _demi-heure_, John ! »

La voix était clairement rieuse, stupéfaite. Je me tournai vers Randy, qui me regarda avec ce demi-sourire à fondre. Je passai une main sur mes yeux perlés de sueur, puis lui annonçai :

- Trente minutes.

L'admiration avait percé dans ma voix et Randy plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, fier. Bien qu'immobile, je le sentis fanfaronner affreusement, un sourire crâneur sur les lèvres. Cela me fit totalement craquer et je m'allongeai à côté de lui, plaçai ma tête sur son torse, embrassai celui-ci amoureusement. Trente minutes… Trente minutes bordel ! Trente. Intenses. Minutes. Une demi-heure où il m'avait pris bestialement, ne ralentissant à aucun moment la cadence, violent et emporté à souhait. Je lui embrassai de nouveau le torse, docile, reconnaissant. La conversation se poursuivit avec Punk, dans laquelle il me demanda des explications discrètes sur la venue de Randy, me prévenant à un moment de faire attention à moi. Je relevai la tête vers Randy. Son air supérieur et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, et il m'attira à lui pour que je l'embrasse, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Je raccrochai bientôt, remerciant Phil de se préoccuper de moi, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Randy qui paraissait avoir une totale confiance en ma soumission pour le moment. Je posai distraitement le portable puis enserrai tendrement le torse de Randy. Mmmmh… C'était si bon… Il avait été _si bon_… Un vrai Dieu. Je l'embrassai encore sur le thorax. Une main affectueuse passa dans mon cou, me caressant. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, puis, au cas où ça lui avait échappé, lui avouai :

- J'ai adoré.

- Je crois avoir compris au bout de cinq minutes, quand tu as commencé à hurler mon nom…

Je me rapprochai de lui, tout sourire, puis, près de mes lèvres, il imita, fier et fronçant les sourcils dans un plaisir feint :

- « Orton ! Orton ! Oh oui ! Plus fort bébé ! Plus fort ! »

Je pouffai dédaigneusement, puis l'embrassai.

- Ma voix est plus grave que la tienne, idiot.

Je l'embrassai encore, profitant des lèvres qui m'avaient parcouru passionnément durant de longues minutes exquises. Ces longues minutes se manifestaient maintenant par une souffrance absolument insoutenable dans mon rectum rougi. Je contractai le visage de souffrance une seconde, puis expliquai :

- Tu m'as carrément défoncé. Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant un mois.

Il sourit, puis me plaça dans son cou. Absolument exténués après cet exploit athlétique, il décida qu'il était temps pour nous de dormir et amena un léger drap sur nous. Il éteignit la lampe et se rallongea. Je me blottis contre son corps, dingue d'amour et de tendresse. J'allais passer la nuit avec lui… Réellement. Réellement la tête posée dans son cou, la moitié du corps sur lui, ma cuisse entre ses jambes… Sa main me caressa les cheveux. Avais-je déjà passé une plus merveilleuse journée ? Un Wrestlemania ne valait pas le week-end que je vivais ! Je me laissais bercer contre sa peau toute chaude, écoutant son cœur qui s'était calmé. Bientôt, sa main arrêta de me caresser, puis tomba doucement sur le matelas. Il s'était endormi. Je me rehaussai sur lui, contemplai son visage figé avec adoration.

- Je t'aime…

Il se tourna vers moi, puis posa négligemment son bras sur ma taille. Ereinté, je me blottis contre lui, tombant dans un sommeil lourd de fatigue, doux, doux…

Une scène de roman se faufila le lendemain, lorsque les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les fenêtres, inondant le lit. J'étais toujours bien endormi contre le corps de Randy, la tête dans son torse, les bras autour de lui. Je m'éveillai doucement, profitant encore de cette friandise divine. J'étais toujours aussi fatigué, et clignai des yeux. Je bougeai un peu, puis relevai la tête. Randy était déjà réveillé et me contemplait tranquillement. Il regarda le coin de ma bouche, puis s'approcha, amusé :

- Tu t'en es mis partout…

Il vint me lécher doucement la joue pour me nettoyer du liquide blanc. Je tendis le visage vers lui, refermant les yeux, ravi du contact. Sa main essuya mon visage, puis il me prévint à voix basse, dans l'oreille :

- Reste là, je reviens.

Je gémis de mécontentement puis le serrai contre moi. Il me déposa un gentil baiser sur la tempe, puis réitéra :

- Je reviens mon cœur, reste dans le lit.

Il se défit de mes bras en se relevant, alors que je mettais ma tête dans l'oreiller, crevé. Je tentai de me relever par réflexe, mais fus saisit d'une violente douleur sanguinolente à cause de la veille. Mon gémissement fut étouffé par l'oreiller. Randy… Où était-il parti… ? Un long moment passa où il resta en bas, alors que je rendormais un peu. Soudain, j'entendis le bruit des escaliers et ouvris les yeux, tournant le visage vers la porte. Je vis son corps apparaître dans les escaliers, portant un plateau. Il s'avança vers moi, splendide dans sa nudité complète, musclé et élancé. Il passa au dessus de moi, plateau dans une main, se remit à sa place et posa le plateau devant lui. Je souriais. Un petit déjeuner au lit… Randy s'allongea sous le drap avec moi, m'attira à lui :

- Je t'ai apporté à manger bébé…

Je souris contre son cou, puis, n'arrivant pas à parler, la voix enrouée, l'embrassai sur le torse. Il se redressa contre le lit puis m'installa sur lui. Je clignai des yeux vers le plateau.

- J'ai pris ce que je pouvais, reprit-il, je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais…

Je remarquai qu'il avait installé ce qu'il m'avait vu manger quelques semaines plus tôt : une pomme, des tartines, et du Nutella. Ainsi qu'un verre d'orange pressée. Je souris, puis susurrai d'une voix cassée :

- Merci…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une tartine de Nutella ? Proposa-t-il, voyant que je m'endormais sur lui.

Je hochai la tête. Il me prépara ma tartine, me la présenta. Je la croquai, la finis en deux bouchées. Il prit lui-même une tartine nature.

- Tu fais un régime ? Demandai-je, me rappelant qu'il les avait déjà prises nature la dernière fois.

- Non, j'aime. Tu trouves que je devrais ?

Je secouai négativement la tête et me pelotonnai mieux contre son corps. Sa voix était tranquille, et le ton qu'il prenait me faisait penser au ton que l'on adoptait avec les enfants. Il me proposa une autre tartine, que je dévorais gloutonnement.

- 'Soif… Marmonnai-je, les mots ayant été mangés en court de route.

Il me tendit le verre de jus d'orange, et je me relevai, le bus. Je regardai Randy, distraitement, incapable de réfléchir.

- Tu as assez mangé ?

J'acquiesçai, me rallongeai. Il fit de même et mit le drap au-dessus de nous. Complètement bêtifié de fatigue, je gémis de plaisir lorsqu'il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Nous restâmes quelques temps ainsi, le temps nécessaire pour lui pour que je me réveille, puis il chuchota :

- Je vais devoir descendre me préparer.

Il se leva, à ma tristesse naissante, puis rassembla ses affaires, s'habilla, descendit sa valise. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre posée sur la table de chevet. Treize heures moins dix. Je soupirai puis me levai en passant ma main sur ma figure. Je m'habillai en tenant de ne pas me cogner dans tous les meubles, y parvins médiocrement. Une fois les dents lavées, je descendis rejoindre Randy. Je commençais déjà à être nostalgique. Il allait repartir à Portsmouth. Je ne savais pas quand il reviendrait… Et en attendant… En attendant je serais tout seul ce soir. Sans aucune nouvelle de lui pendant minimum deux semaines puisqu'il devait appeler sa femme tous les jours. Randy était de dos, complètement absorbé à ranger ses affaires. Je m'approchai silencieusement sans qu'il ne me voie, puis glissai une main sur son épaule. Brutalement, il m'asséna un puissant coup de coude dans le visage. Je reculai, me tenant le nez, ne comprenant pas. Randy se retourna aussitôt, inquiet. Il jura.

- Merde ! Pardonne-moi mon cœur, tu m'as surpris.

Il passa une main autour de ma taille puis poussa ma main de mon visage pour voir si je saignais. Un peu. Ses traits se contractèrent de fureur envers lui-même.

- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, m'assura-t-il, répétant, tu m'as juste surpris.

Je hochai la tête, encore dans les vapes. Son coup de coude m'avait plus vexé que blessé physiquement. Je tendis le visage pour me faire embrasser, ce qu'il accepta. Il rompit le baiser rapidement et soupira :

- Je dois partir maintenant.

Au moins étais-je totalement réveillé à présent. Je l'accompagnai dans le couloir dans un silence mortuaire. Sa valise était posée à l'entrée. Il la ramassait lorsque je demandais, le regardant :

- Tu vas retrouver Sam, là ?

La question n'était ni amère, ni accusatrice. Juste chagrinée. Il se releva et m'observa. Evidemment qu'il allait auprès de sa famille. Mais un chagrin anxieux m'étreignait lorsque je pensais qu'il allait la toucher ce soir. Elle le désirerait sûrement, et lui ne pourrait pas la repousser à chaque fois qu'il rentrerait. Il comprit où je voulais en venir. _Lui feras-tu l'amour aussi tendrement que tu me l'as fait _? Je m'approchai de lui, puis entourai son visage de mes mains, chuchotant gravement contre son visage, les yeux fermés :

- Je ne veux pas savoir Randy…

Je souris un peu, déglutis difficilement. Pitié, qu'il ne me dise jamais lorsqu'il la touchait… Il était loin le temps où je préfèrais _savoir_. Je lui caressai rapidement le visage. Randy soupira. Il regarda l'heure, les fenêtres où il ne vit pas son taxi arriver. Il soupira de nouveau, semblant réfléchir. Il m'enleva les mains de son visage, m'en caressa une du bout des doigts avant de la lâcher. D'une phrase faisant bondir mon cœur d'attente angoissée, il déclara :

- John, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je le regardai fixement. Qu'avait-il à être si sérieux ? «_ Je t'aime_ »?«_ Je te quitte _»_ ? _« _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un _» ? Toutes sortes d'hypothèses me saisirent lors de ces quelques secondes suspendues entre deux mondes.

- Je pars en Irak.

Une galaxie entière s'effondra. Il profita de mon silence ahuri pour continuer :

- Ca sera comme un _Tribute to the Troops_, sauf que je serai sur le terrain. Il n'y a aucun danger, ce n'est pas une zone…

- Non ! M'écriai-je, réalisant.

Il avança une main vers moi. Je la lui attrapai et la serrai rageusement.

- Tu ne me pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Tu as eu tout un week-end ! Et tu me l'annonces, et encore tu _hésitais_, au dernier moment ?

Randy soupira.

- Ne fais pas d'histoires John. C'est juste qu'on ne se verra plus avant deux semaines minimum.

Avait-il idée de ce qu'il me disait ? J'avais souffert atrocement deux semaines loin de lui ! Mais deux semaines, en Irak…! C'était la guerre là-bas ! Une idée germa dans ma tête. _J'abandonnerais tout pour lui_.

- Je pars avec toi. Affirmai-je.

Je ne demandais pas sa permission. Cependant, il rétorqua fermement :

- Hors de question.

Je ris, et secouai mon index vers lui.

- Oh non Randy ! Je viens, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Il est hors de question que tu partes tout seul !

Il s'approcha tout à coup, me reprochant de ne pas comprendre. Il était énervé. Jamais je ne le laisserai de nouveau.

- C'est trop dangereux John !

- Vraiment ? Répliquai-je. Tu viens de me dire que non !

Il enchaîna :

- On ne peut pas partir tous les deux ! On est deux des plus grandes stars du business !

- Je m'en fous. Vince acceptera.

- Tu n'as pas reçu de formation, enfin ! Réfléchis !

Lorsque je répliquai que j'en avais reçu une pour le tournage de _The Marine_, et que j'allais apprendre sur le tas, il posa les mains sur ses hanches et soupira, regardant autre part. J'étais totalement certain de le vouloir. Deux semaines loin de tout. En _Irak_ ? Me fuyait-il tellement…? Je m'adoucis, puis demandai franchement et doucement en m'approchant près de lui :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Il soupira puis attira ma tête dans son cou. Je le serrai fortement contre moi. Ne pars plus, ne pars plus Randy…

- Reste là. Demanda-t-il simplement. J'aurais trop peur pour toi.

Toujours enlacé à lui, je me confrontai à son regard affaibli, magnifique et sincère. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas Randy. Pas ce psychopathe complètement malade lâché seul en pleine guerre. Mon si bel amour…

- Je viens. Affirmai-je. Tu me manques trop ici…

Je jouais la carte de l'amoureux, puisqu'il savait déjà que j'étais pété de trouille à l'idée qu'il parte là-bas seul. Sans moi surtout. Il ferma les yeux. Prit une longue inspiration. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant qu'il ne concède :

- D'accord.

Ma tête tomba de soulagement contre son épaule. Je serais venu de toute façon. Mais avoir son accord signifiait beaucoup plus pour moi. Il expliqua, lorsque je lui demandai :

- Le rendez-vous est à dix heures à Atlanta. C'est là que la WWE fait ses prochains house shows.

Nous vîmes le taxi arriver de loin. Il se détacha de moi, encore trop crispé de mon départ avec lui. Il ramassa sa valise, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il se tourna tout de même vers moi. M'observa.

- A demain.

Il me sourit un peu, puis sortit.

* * *

Je montai dans la voiture. Le chauffeur qui m'avait déposé à l'allée ne démarra pas tout de suite. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? Demandai-je.

- Je dirais que je vous ai déposé chez John Cena et que vous y avez passé la nuit. Rétorqua-t-il, se targuant d'un sourire dans le rétroviseur. De quoi alimenter les ragots.

Je sortis de ma veste un billet de mille dollars, lui tendis. Il le prit et le rangea rapidement dans son jean.

- Et maintenant ?

- Que je vous ai déposé chez John Cena et que vous avez sûrement passé une soirée entre copains.

Je lui proposai neuf mille autres billets de la même somme. Attendis qu'il me réponde avant de les lui donner.

- Je vous ai déposé hier soir dans un hôtel, Monsieur Orton. Assura-t-il.

Je lui donnai les billets, puis m'assis à l'arrière, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Bien. Allez-y.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	29. Approximately LOVE meters high

_Je lui donnai les billets, puis m'assis à l'arrière, regardant par la fenêtre._

_- Bien. Allez-y._

* * *

Les doigts de Randy glissèrent sur mes bras. Lentement, ses mains atteignirent mes coudes, puis mes avant-bras, lentement mes poignets dont ses mains puissantes firent le tour pour les mieux les envelopper. Derrière moi, son souffle régulier et chaud, mesuré se dirigea petit à petit vers mon cou, tandis que sa tête se penchait vers moi. Le toucher m'électrisait entièrement, me brûlant d'un désir qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin, que ses doigts doux me caressent encore, de la même manière dont il les glissa finalement contre les miens. Il appuya tout à coup sa prise, sa peau fermement contre la mienne. Il me semblait qu'il se passait une éternité depuis la dernière fois où j'avais pu goûter la saveur fraîche et chaude de sa peau. Il prit ses appuis derrière moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui m'apprends, je suis sûr d'être meilleur que toi. Continuai-je.

Randy n'esquissa pas un sourire, mais répondit d'une voix miellée de chaleur, le visage toujours orienté vers le mien :

- Tu ne devines pas pourquoi j'ai insisté… ?

Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques jours que j'attendais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, mais… Oh ! Je souris tout à coup. Il venait d'appuyer son bassin contre mon jean, pressant son long membre en érection contre mes fesses. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, puis recula de nouveau. Au contact, ma queue déjà à moitié réveillée se dressa d'excitation et je dus inspirer profondément pour patienter jusqu'au prochain contact. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, et il recommença quelques secondes plus tard à appuyer langoureusement son membre contre moi, me faisant décoller du sol de quelques millimètres. Mes mains se resserrèrent contre le Beretta 92.

- Tire… Susurra-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain j'avais été comme convenu à Atlanta. Il s'était trouvé que tout le monde avait été au courant de ce voyage, et leur hôtel se trouvant dans les environs, bon nombre de catcheurs étaient venus me souhaiter bon voyage. D'autres étaient venus pour voir Randy partir. J'avais notamment appris en discutant avec Punk que nous étions les deux seules superstars à participer au voyage. Trop triste. J'avais aperçus Randy, l'avais ignoré. Il discutait avec les Priceless. J'avais tenté d'enlever le mauvais pressentiment qui m'étreignait à la pensée de ce voyage. Mauvais pressentiment ? La bonne blague ! J'étais tout excité ! _Cena_ aurait dû être fier de participer à une telle mission patriotique… Mais ma véritable impatience résidait en ces _deux semaines non-stop avec Randy Orton_. Deux semaines. Il ne serait rien qu'à moi, sans sa femme, sans ses amis, ne devant malheureusement, _tellement malheureusement _s'épancher sur mon épaule compatissante en cas de problème. Deux semaines ou plus pour le baiser à l'en faire perdre la tête, deux semaines pour… le convaincre. J'étais chaud - dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je te fais confiance pour t'éclater alors ? Avait-il conclu.

En réponse j'avais esquissé un sourire en coin à CM Punk. Oh ça pour m'amuser… Je lui avais tapoté l'épaule, un peu nostalgique à l'idée de laisser Phil pour environ deux semaines.

- T'inquiètes le no-life, je t'appellerai pour te dire où j'en suis !

- Ouf ! Avait-il soupiré en portant la main à sa poitrine. Moi qui avais peur de louper la suite des _Feux de l'Amour _gay !

J'avais ris de bon cœur puis avais pris Punk dans mes bras. Puis, l'ayant remercié, je m'étais rapidement éloigné, devinant Randy se détachant de la conversation de Ted pour fusiller Phil du regard. Je m'étais retourné lorsque j'avais sentis le poids de son regard le long de mon dos. Je voyais Ted serein, Cody semi-énervé et lui poser tout un tas de question. Et je voyais Randy. Il avait revêtu un t-shirt moulant gris clair, qui m'avait fait me raidir tellement le vêtement flattait ses yeux. Randy, entouré de monde autant que je l'étais, les sourcils habituellement froncés de colère, répondant sèchement. Cela m'avait fait bizarre de le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end. C'était idiot. Après la veille, je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'il vienne m'embrasser en guise de bonjour. Je devais me rappeler que ce qui s'était passé était fini. Cela avait été un merveilleux cadeau… mais il ne se reproduirait jamais. Je me devais juste de garder précieusement, doux souvenir, tous ces câlins et ces attentions tendres pour moi. J'avais été bien trop gâté ! La vérité m'explosait en pleine face. J'avais d'abord cru que ce week-end serait un cadeau d'adieu… Mais nous partions en Irak quelques semaines. Quand nous reviendrions, il serait convaincu. Il serait convaincu, m'étais-je répété.

L'heure du départ approchant, je m'étais hâté de saluer tout le monde, passant du personnel aux divas très démonstratives. Je venais juste de serrer la dernière main lorsque Randy s'était approché de Punk et moi, amenant son effluve fraîche et délicate. Randy s'était alors mis à mes côtés. Naturellement. J'avais levé les yeux de mon sac pour fondre dans les siens. Avais été tué sur place par sa beauté.

- Tu es prêt ? Avait-il demandé de sa voix charnelle.

J'avais évité tout spasme de désir. Les poils de mon échine s'étaient hérissés au ton viril et je n'avais pu retenir l'éclat souriant de mes yeux : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la veille. Quand nous avions fait l'amour… Là, Randy avait alors eu un petit souffle rieur délicieux, devinant sur mes yeux brûlants à quoi je repensais. Mon dieu ce qu'il était beau ! Il avait rompu bien vite le contact de nos regards pour se tourner vers Punk. Il s'était redressé aussitôt, relevant le visage fièrement, méprisable à souhait. Faisait-il exprès de faire fondre sa méchanceté devant moi ? Punk lui n'avait pas été épargné, et un long moment de silence avait suivit entre les deux hommes. A ma grande surprise, Randy avait soudain tendu sa main. J'avais haussé les sourcils en regardant Punk la serrer aussitôt.

- Merci. Avait simplement déclaré Orton, penchant la tête vers lui pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Je ne savais de quoi il était question, et me l'étais demandé aussitôt. Peut-être à propos de ce dont-ils avaient parlé avant le départ de Randy ? J'avais finis par enlever de mon visage mon air ahuri lorsqu'il s'était de tourné vers moi. S'il voyait que je remarquais les changements qui s'effectuaient en lui, il risquait de faire attention à les broyer dans l'œuf. Je l'avais donc ignoré, puis l'avais suivi jusqu'au bus, ne manquant pas de saluer une dernière fois Punk de la main.

Nous avions pris un bus jusqu'à l'aéroport. Mon premier réflexe avait été de vouloir me mettre à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que j'eus aperçu le caméraman dans l'allée principale qui commençait le film. Mes traits s'étaient contractés d'insatisfaction, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Randy, demeurant impassible. J'avais poursuivi mon chemin, m'étais assis à l'écart. Nous étions les deux seuls dans le bus. Je tentais de ne pas trop le regarder. Si le caméraman était déjà là, les choses allaient être plus difficiles que ce que j'avais pensé. Randy était tombé nez à nez avec mon air frustré. Je l'avais alors inconsciemment regardé sortir son portable de sa poche. Trente secondes plus tard…

« Sois patient. »

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour deviner mon sourire satisfait.

Nous étions alors arrivés à l'aéroport, puis, ayant effectués les longues et pénibles tâches habituelles, nous nous étions dirigés vers l'avion, l'un derrière l'autre, silencieux. Il fallait absolument que personne ne s'aperçoive. Il fallait que nous ayons l'air de ne pas être amis au moins. C'était simple. Aucun regard, aucune parole n'était permise. C'était peut-être la contrainte la plus supportable de ma relation avec lui. Le plus difficile… c'était…

Le guide nous avait précisé que les soldats étaient déjà à bord. Les vols entre l'Amérique et l'Irak étaient interdits aux civils, uniquement les vols militaires étaient autorisés. Je m'avançai à l'intérieur. Le projet de la WWE était simpliste : seul un caméraman allait nous suivre. L'avion était spacieux, grand, presque luxueux et rempli de soldats. Nous avions été accueillis par une nuée d'applaudissements. Je leur avais souri, ne m'étais cependant pas arrêté, puis avais cherché des yeux deux places. Randy, sur mes talons, avait alors continué d'avancer contre moi.

- On est plus loin. Avait-il indiqué.

Nous étions arrivés au bout du compartiment. Plus loin ? Semblant comprendre, j'avais ouvert la porte qui me faisait face avec un sourire à la vue de la pancarte. Randy avait fait volte-face vers le caméraman, déclarant d'une voix glaciale :

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous suivre.

Et il avait brutalement fermé la porte. J'avais souri de son naturel arrogant et franc. Randy s'était retourné vers moi, puis, se rapprochant, avait doucement amené son visage près du mien, plus près du mien que nous l'avions osé durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler.

- C'est le seul luxe que je nous ai pris. Avait-il expliqué. Première classe.

Le compartiment était entièrement vide. Personne. Seuls en première classe durant une dizaine d'heures… « Sois patient. » Il s'était arrangé pour que nous soyons seuls. Randy avait levé son regard au loin, puis m'avait dépassé pour se mettre dans un rang éloigné, vers le milieu, lui contre le hublot. Je m'étais donc mis à mon plus grand plaisir à côté de lui, puis avais tenté de reprendre mon air maussade lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air était venue vérifier que nous étions bien attachés pour le décollage.

L'avion venait de décoller. Dix heures à côté de Randy… J'esquissai un grand sourire, l'observai. Il était sans doute déjà perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage distraitement à travers le hublot. Je posai alors ma main sur sa cuisse, posant mon visage sur son épaule, puis soupirai d'un air guilleret :

- Ah… Notre premier voyage en amoureux…

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à sa main pour virer ma tête sans ménagement. Je riais lorsqu'il cracha :

- Ta gueule.

Je m'esclaffai encore un peu. Au moins nous pouvions blaguer des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Sous mon regard insistant, il me regarda et haussa les sourcils. J'aurais aimé lui dire combien la nuit avait été dure sans lui, combien il avait été triste le soir venu de regagner mon lit froid qui portait encore son odeur. Mais c'était Randy Orton. Si je lui disais ça sérieusement, à défaut d'un coup de poing, j'aurais un air dégoûté. Son expression s'était adoucie. C'était à son tour de me fixer, attendant quelque chose. Je souris un peu, fronçant les sourcils, me demandant quoi. Alors Randy coula son regard dans le compartiment vide, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait personne, puis me regarda de nouveau, s'approcha. Mon ventre se tordit d'impatience lorsque je devinai qu'il venait m'embrasser, et, rapidement, il s'exécuta, joignant nos lèvres rapidement avant de se détacher. Le contact déflagra d'envie mes lèvres et je me dépêchai de rejoindre sa bouche. Ses lèvres roses, pleines… Je me pressai contre lui, l'amenant plus près d'une main dans ses cheveux. Randy voulut se détacher, mais je forçai l'entrée de sa bouche, avide. J'y insérai ma langue. Je trouvai aussitôt la douceur fraîche, puis la caressai plus lentement. Randy posa une main sur mon torse pour se détacher. Je frissonnai.

- Comm…

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa bouche, l'interrompant. Je pris un grand plaisir à dominer le baiser, imposant mon rythme, me délectant des halètements agacés. Mes doigts passèrent plus virilement dans ses cheveux. Un gémissement lui échappa. Je souris, et il en profita pour quitter mes lèvres. Il enleva aussitôt sa main posée sur ma taille, reprit contenance en obligeant un silence arrogant. Indifférent à sa tactique, je me tournai vers lui, posant ma tête contre le siège, gentil. Je léchai mes lèvres, encore aguiché de sa belle bouche.

- Comment tu vas depuis hier ? Reprit-il, restant droit, attentif.

- Bien.

Il acquiesça en faisant une moue avec sa bouche, puis se détourna de moi pour prendre le livret des consignes à respecter en avion. Geste instinctif. C'était vrai en fait, à chaque fois que l'on était en avion on se sentait obligé de -

- Ne refais pas ça.

Je sortis de mes pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'embrasse plus dans un lieu public.

Je restais immobile quelques secondes. Immobilement meurtri. Je ne le sais que trop bien, que je ne suis que l'amant que l'on cache… La réplique m'avait fait l'effet d'une balle, mais je m'adossais contre le fauteuil sans rien dire, noyant la blessure sous l'habitude. Les minutes passèrent. L'avion volait maintenant au dessus de la mer, sous un soleil éclatant, sans nuage. C'était l'été toujours, il faisait beau, et je partais deux semaines avec Randy. Quoi qu'il dise, il serait à moi. Me remémorant la scène, je brisai le silence en me tournant vivement vers lui :

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

Il soupira d'exaspération, puis tourna des yeux faussement las vers moi.

- T'es toujours là-dessus ?

Il ne répondait pas, et j'attendis qu'il se rende compte que sa tactique de diversion ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait dit ça comme si l'ordre de ne pas l'embrasser en public n'était pas important. C'était _évident_ c'était vrai, mais tellement évident… Qu'il aurait pu s'en passer. Et puis c'était lui qui m'avait embrassé. Il s'adossa de nouveau contre le fauteuil pour poursuivre sa lecture.

- Randy Orton n'embrasse pas. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je compris l'allusion grave, allusion au fait qu'il refusait ses faiblesses, que son caractère ne lui permettait pas d'en faire, je compris la distance qu'il mettait entre nous en souhaitant rendre le sujet tabou… Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? A mon avis c'est à force de te faire niquer trop fort mec, tu as un plomb qui a sauté !

Je pouffai en voyant l'air blessé de celui qui ne sait pas quoi répondre, Randy plissant les traits, avant de me prendre en pleine figure un cinglant :

- Dixit la pétasse qui gémit.

J'ouvris grand la bouche pour pousser un mélange de son outré et admiratif de la répartie, joueur.

- Ouh Orton ! Fis-je.

D'un commun accord nous arrêtâmes de nous renvoyer la balle, et c'est silencieux que je me mis à le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Deux heures passèrent, ainsi que les conversations. Randy n'était pas très bavard, et je le voyais soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel lorsque je sortais une blague ou fredonnais une chanson. A un moment, je tentai de l'entraîner en chantant une musique rythmée, mais je dus me résoudre à abandonner devant son regard glacial. Le silence se rétablissait, et j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas le faire durer. En effet, il fallait absolument que je m'occupe… car rester deux heures dans un avion avec _Randy Orton _avait de quoi nourrir bien des fantasmes éveillés. Je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux que j'aille directement éteindre la climatisation de tout l'avion pour le voir en sueur retirer son t-shirt, lorsque je sentis que c'était le début de la fin : je bandais. Mes yeux tombèrent vers mon entrejambe que je dus ouvrir pour ne pas avoir trop mal. Randy bougea. Son odeur se répandit, mes yeux matèrent le biceps moulé, le bras, la main refermée sur l'accoudoir… Je fermai les yeux une seconde, penchai ma tête en arrière. Une inspiration souleva ma poitrine. Randy, Randy, _Randy_. C'était interdit, interdit pour moi de le traîner dans les toilettes, car l'hôtesse était plantée juste devant. Interdit de le baiser car l'hôtesse débarquait de temps à autres. Je devais juste. Penser. A. Autre. Chose. Mais mon instinct d'homme n'en n'avait pas envie. Mes hanches bougèrent dans un mouvement lascif. Je tournai la tête vers Randy, observai avec envie son cou tendu de nerfs, les pecs que je devinais… Un soupir envieux sortit de mes lèvres et je cambrai mon dos inconsciemment.

- Bébé…

Randy remarqua aussitôt le changement, et tourna la tête vers moi. Voir ses yeux me dévorer toute une seconde me fit m'arquer un peu plus, exposant la bosse douloureuse de mon jean. Son expression se fit féline lorsqu'il la vit, les sourcils un peu relevés d'étonnement pour garder un semblant de contrôle. Je me sentis durcir. Randy ne bougeait pas, interdit. Cependant ses yeux revinrent vers moi, rapides mais attirés, aussi emportés que s'ils venaient d'arracher mes vêtements. Je fis de nouveau bouger mon bassin, dans une mimique des lèvres charnelle.

- Fais quelque chose…

Je n'en pouvais plus. Randy eut tout à coup une esquisse de sourire, et, lâchant mes yeux seulement pour jeter un œil à mon membre de plus en plus raide, approcha sa main de moi. Il la posa sur mon jean, puis aussitôt appuya sur mon entrejambe bandé. Mmmmh… Je relevais aussitôt la tête contre le dossier en fermant les yeux.

- Ah…

Randy commença aussitôt à me caresser. Sa main pleine me parcourut le membre à travers le tissu, me soulageant. M'excitant. Je rouvris les yeux pour les tourner vers lui. Son visage certain, sérieux ne me quittait pas. Je poussai un halètement. Il continua ses va-et-vient doux et appuyés. Tentateurs horriblement. La paume de sa main me compressa tout à coup le sexe, me faisant me mordre la lèvre sous les yeux affamés de Randy. La prise se resserra. Je gémis brusquement. Une, deux fois, encore lorsque ses doigts se déplacèrent étroitement collés sur mon membre. Comme j'avais envie qu'il me… Randy, Randy… Merde… Qu'il me… Le regard n'était pas rompu sous les minutes qui passaient, tandis qu'il me caressait intimement, d'une manière si ignoblement exquise que mon jean fut bientôt trop étroit et tira sur la fermeture. Trop serré… J'avais besoin… Mes hanches ondulèrent quand la paume de sa main appuya lors d'une allée.

Alors, toujours sans un mot, sans me quitter du regard il enleva d'un clic ma ceinture de sécurité. Je déglutis difficilement. Il fallait qu'il… Mon bas-ventre se contracta d'impatience lorsque ses mains ouvrirent mon jean. Puis, il descendit mon boxer, révélant tout à coup mon membre raide, droit. Qui n'attendait que… Randy releva les yeux une seconde, évaluant la pièce minutieusement. Puis une menace hâtive :

- Tu as intérêt de la fermer.

Je souris. Me taire ? Me taire, alors qu'il descendait la tête vers mon entrejambe, écartant le tissu… Il engloba alors mon membre dans sa grande bouche. Seigneur ! Un long soupir. Il commença aussitôt à faire des va-et-vient. Sa bouche me faisait presque hurler de plaisir. Je dus mordre mes lèvres, rouge passion sous ma force. Lorsque sa langue se mêla rapidement aux allées et venues, cadencées avec les mouvements de sa tête, je dus rejeter fortement mon crâne contre l'appuie-tête. Qu'il me suce. Oh oui, putain que c'était bon ! J'entrouvris ma bouche pour haleter, puis je me forçai à la descendre pour regarder la scène. Dans un avion, seuls, avec Randy qui posait une main sur mon jean, l'autre sur l'accoudoir, penché vers ma queue qu'il léchait. Il accéléra.

- Randy…

Il m'ignora, mais son dos eut un roulement de désir. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et le caressai, regardant la scène. Un plaisir pur partait de mon sexe, où ses lèvres étaient posées. Un râle empressé sortit de sa gorge. Il prit ses appuis et me suça brutalement, aspirant le haut de mon membre. Ma main s'agrippa aussitôt dans ses cheveux. J'ouvris grand la bouche d'extase dans une mimique sexuelle. A court de mots. Il aspira plus fort et amena ses épaules près de moi de façon bestiale. Le sang afflua dans le bout de mon membre, me rendant dingue. Il accentua la pression. Un cri chuchoté.

- T'es trop bon… Soupirai-je en plaquant désespérément ma tête contre le fauteuil.

Je raffolais. J'idolâtrais sa manière de sucer. Sèche, brutale. Quand il prit mon gland rougi entre ses dents pour le mordiller, une tornade d'amour renversa mon estomac et je dus me concentrer pour fermer étroitement mes lèvres. Mmmmh… Il fit une chose totalement dingue avec sa langue si humide, bien trop humide et j'attrapai ses cheveux, perdant pied. J'allais venir, j'allais venir… Le plaisir augmentait, mes sens s'éveillaient, fous des touchers de Randy, mon corps entier dur de lui, ma poitrine qui se gonflait d'extase, ses lèvres pleines et viriles me compressant, sa langue titillant toute résistance…

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta sous la violence inouïe du choc. L'hôtesse ! Randy se releva en moins d'une seconde, se tourna vers le hublot. Je cachai aussitôt ma nudité comme je le pouvais. Les pulsations de mon cœur manquaient d'ouvrir ma poitrine sous leur puissance. Avait-elle vu ? Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration et souriai vers l'hôtesse qui nous regardait d'un air poli. La panique se lisait dans la veine affolée sur la nuque de Randy. Il était totalement immobile.

- Si vous aviez un soda… Répondis-je au hasard, tentant de maîtriser les trémolos troublés que ma voix laissait transparaître.

Celle-ci m'en tendit un aussitôt. Problème majeur : c'était mes _mains_ croisées sur mon entrejambe qui cachaient mon érection ! Quel idiot ! … C'est ce que dut se dire Randy, car en voyant mon immobilité il se tourna pour prendre la bouteille sans un mot, étirant le bras devant moi. Je remerciai la serveuse avec un sourire aimable. Elle commença à s'en aller. Il me fallut une minute de plus, le temps qu'elle passe la porte et que nous soyons de nouveau seuls, pour souffler longuement. Elle n'avait rien vu. Heureusement. J'étais sauvé… Je poussai un second soupir puis me tournai vers Randy qui avait posé la bouteille et qui s'était de nouveau tourné.

- Wow, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Elle n'a rien vu, on a eu chaud.

Ma phrase resta suspendue dans le vide. Je ne m'en remettais pas. Si nous nous étions fait surprendre comme ça… Randy demeurait obstinément muet et braqué vers le paysage. Je sentais mon sang battre dans toute la longueur de mon membre, toujours pas rassasié. Je grimaçai de douleur. Il n'allait pas continuer.

- Eh Randy c'est bon, elle est partie… Tentai-je, rendant la fin de la phrase sensuelle.

Rien. J'avançais une main vers lui, mais il me la repoussa méchamment lorsqu'elle le toucha. Je me courbai en deux sous le mécontentement de mon bas-ventre qui protestait. Je devinai la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, la fureur envers lui-même qui devait l'assaillir. Je n'insistai pas. Cependant la frustration m'obséda. Je dus lutter contre elle un certain temps, m'interdisant de me finir au vu des circonstances. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider que faire de ma souffrance, un homme monopolisait déjà son contrôle, la broyant pour se prouver qu'il existait toujours.

* * *

- Tire… Susurra-t-il.

L'érotisme sauvage de la scène obscurcissait mes pensées, stoppant mon cerveau au profit de mon membre qui se languissait de Randy. De cette façon qu'il avait de cambrer son dos quand je le baisais. De cette façon même qu'il avait d'être méchant parfois pendant le sexe. Un râle sexuel glissa dans mon oreille. La pression explosa. Le coup parti. Une détonation puissante, tellement forte qu'elle me fit reculer et m'empaler contre le bassin de Randy. L'étreinte de son membre contre mon corps… Sans bouger son visage, il releva les yeux vers la cible.

- Je te pensais meilleur tireur.

Ses mains toujours autour du pistolet sur les miennes, nos bras tendus, mes jambes écartées. Ça allait me rendre dingue.

- Ça c'est parce que tu fais tout pour me troubler. Expliquai-je d'une voix légèrement railleuse.

* * *

Nous finîmes par arriver. La dizaine d'heure de vol avait été longue, mais l'ambiance avec Randy s'était apaisée au bout d'une bonne heure et demie. J'avais été gentil, doux, j'avais été jusqu'à m'excuser d'avoir proposé une chose aussi stupide - même si le souvenir de sa bouche était toujours là, et que d'ailleurs, s'il voulait recommencer… Je secouai ma tête pour me changer les idées, puis attrapai mon sac de voyage et sortis difficilement. Rester dix heures assis après la nuit honteuse que j'avais passée avait été une torture, et j'avais rapidement allongé mon siège pour être couché. M'étais endormi sur le ventre. Comme nous traversions les fuseaux horaires, l'obscurité était rapidement arrivée et c'était en pleine nuit que j'avais crus sentir la main de Randy passer sous mon t-shirt pour me caresser doucement le dos. Assez longtemps pour qu'un sourire endormi naisse sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'il avait murmuré.

Nous descendîmes donc les derniers. Il commençait déjà à faire jour, et je me demandais rapidement quelle heure il était ici. L'aube nous laissait voir à Randy et à moi certains soldats qui se pressaient de prendre des valises pour les poser sur des remorques, d'autres partir à reculons pour nous voir arriver, mais un groupe d'une bonne dizaine de militaires nous attendaient en bas de l'avion. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Randy bougonner un « Pas lui… » avant de descendre les marches. Arrivés au bas, nous fûmes tous deux dignement accueilli. Randy passa le premier pour les saluer tous, sans être trop démonstratif. Il connaissait le prénom de chaque soldat et je compris que ceux-ci formaient le groupe qu'il avait fréquenté à Portsmouth. Un demi-cercle se forma autour de nous, la bonne ambiance commença aussitôt. Randy prit la parole ; le caméraman avait commencé le film.

- J'ai finalement accepté de faire la mission en Irak comme vous le demandiez. Mais normalement je ne resterai que deux semaines.

Des indignations se firent entendre et Randy leva la main pour continuer.

- Mais j'ai apporté quelque chose que les femmes apprécieront encore plus que moi.

Randy me désigna de la tête, et des rires se firent entendre, auxquels je participai en plaçant mes mains sur les hanches. Il se débrouillait bien. Cependant son regard tombait un peu trop sur un des soldats, regard qui finissait automatiquement sur moi. Je m'avançai d'un pas pour prendre la parole lorsque des « Ouh ! » équivoques se firent entendre. Le soldat que Randy regardait se fit un peu bousculer au milieu du cercle, et il repoussa la personne d'un geste hâtif, se revêtant d'un sourire plutôt que d'un regard haineux. Je ne montrai pas ma confusion, mais me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme, beaucoup plus costaud, ne tonne de sa voix rauque :

- Alors Oliver, t'es _ému_ de le voir en vrai, ton fameux Cena ?

Au vu du rouge qui monta aussitôt aux joues du soldat, je compris l'allusion. Oh ! Je n'avais pas à être surpris de plaire à un homme… vu ce qu'il se passait avec Randy, mais un homme fan de moi ne m'avait jamais encore dit que je lui plaisais. Je fus donc amusé de la scène qui se passait, de le voir immobile en regardant ses copains. J'observai Randy. Un autre que moi n'aurait pu voir que sa mâchoire était contractée ou la mimique agacée de ses lèvres. Une autre voix s'éleva aussitôt :

- Bah alors, va lui dire bonjour, tu l'as en poster au-dessus de ton lit je suppose que tu t'es entraîné !

D'autres rires s'élevèrent, et le pauvre garçon n'osa pas me regarder. J'essayais pour ma part de ne pas rire par égard pour lui, mais je fus touché. Un sourire affectueux me saisit lorsque je m'avançai vers lui. Je lui tendis la main.

- John Cena. Me présentai-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

Je vis de plus près sa taille assez petite pour un soldat, sa constitution moins développée que celle des autres - de vraies baraques. Il me la serra, et répondit alors qu'un bruit de fond railleur s'élevait :

- Oliver.

- Merci Oliver.

Après un sourire sympathique, je lui lâchai la main puis lançai plus haut :

- Bon… Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers des camionnettes, puis, une fois répartis et équipés de gilets pare-balles pour la route, nous fûmes conduits jusqu'à la base où nous séjournerions. La plupart d'entre nous étaient fatigués, et il nous fut dit que nous avions cinq heures de repos avant de commencer la journée. Je pensais au jeune soldat, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. C'était mignon. Je ris un peu avançant, sac sur l'épaule, Randy à mes côtés.

- Je savais qu'il te plairait. Lâcha-t-il.

Le ton était neutre, mais je vis à son visage qu'il était contrarié et devinai l'amertume qu'il avait pour le gamin. On nous amena directement aux dortoirs. Si j'avais eu quelques illusions sur comment nous dormirions - et si nous allions avoir des chambres privées surtout - je fus vite douché : les dortoirs étaient normaux, composés d'une trentaine lits superposés. Sans nous consulter nous prîmes le même lit, celui le plus près de la porte. Randy envoya son sac sur le lit du dessus, et fatalement je pris celui du bas, m'allongeant. Pas de tranquillité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me rendis compte tout à coup que l'armée n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour batifoler tout nu.

Avant de dormir, je repensai aux paroles de Randy… « _Je savais qu'il te plairait _»…  
Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, seul toi a le contrôle de ma souffrance. La douleur aura sûrement raison de moi, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être entretenue par un autre : tu la maintiens en vie.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	30. Some Guns bigger than yours

_Avant de dormir, je repensai aux paroles de Randy _« _Je savais qu'il te plairait »… _

_Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, seul toi a le contrôle de ma souffrance. La douleur aura sûrement raison de moi, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être entretenue par un autre : tu la maintiens en vie._

_

* * *

_Je m'éveillai cinq heures après, le mardi matin donc, à cause du bruit des premiers soldats réveillés. Randy en faisait partie et il descendit l'échelle, ayant choisi des vêtements propres qu'il avait sous le bras. Je restai dix secondes de plus histoire de me réveiller, puis me levai de bonne grâce, tout excité à l'idée de la première journée. Il fallait évidemment que nous montrions notre enthousiasme à vivre près des soldats. Je jetai un regard alentour. Plusieurs soldats me lancèrent une blague sur le fait que j'étais le dernier debout, blague à laquelle je répondis en riant. Il était certain qu'il y aurait une bonne ambiance durant ces deux semaines. Ceux qui ne m'avaient pas encore vu la veille vinrent me saluer, saluer Randy. Les autres m'apprirent leur prénom. J'eus beau chercher par curiosité, je ne vis pas Oliver. Je pensai rapidement qu'il était sûrement parti dans les premiers, et j'espérais que son béguin pour moi n'allait pas le gêner durant la durée de mon séjour. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder car il fallut bientôt sortir après nous être habillés. La douche avait lieu le soir. Tout un tas d'informations nous fut donné par les anciens à Randy et à moi, sous l'objectif du caméraman. Nous étions toujours en tenue de civils lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le second lieutenant. C'était à lui que nous aurions affaire lorsqu'il s'agirait des entraînements ou d'être sur le terrain.

Les nouveaux venus passèrent la première partie de l'après-midi à écouter des discours. Randy et moi inclus. Je fis mon possible pour être à côté de lui, mais les soldats, tous très enthousiastes de nous voir débarquer, ne nous laissèrent pas seuls un instant. Sans compter sur le caméraman qui nous filmait tour à tour et qui aurait surpris un regard un peu plus qu'amical. Je fus donc déçu au bout de vingt minutes de discours en voyant Randy quelques rangs devant moi. J'ignorai mon envie d'être avec lui, élaborai des plans. Ce soir. Ou tout à l'heure. Nous n'avions pas fait le tour de la base, mais pour sûr, j'allais trouver un créneau et un endroit pour… nous dire bonjour. De cette façon si délicieuse et déshabillée.

- … interdit de pénétrer dans la Zone A. La Zone A se trouve à l'opposé de l'entrée et est tout droit dirigée vers la zone à risque irakienne. Un grillage électrifié protège des invasions, mais n'arrête pas les tirs d'armes à feu. C'est le seul…

La seconde partie de la journée serait réservée à l'entraînement et la remise à niveau. Je me demandai rapidement comment je pourrai rattraper les deux semaines d'apprentissage qu'il me manquait, car même si j'avais affirmé à Randy que je me débrouillais… Nous étions en Irak, en pleine guerre et le moment venu d'aller sur le terrain mes cours avec mon arme qui tirait à blanc ne me seraient pas bien utiles. Les supérieurs étaient heureusement informés de mon retard.

- Les repas se font au self-service à six heures et quart, midi trente et de dix-neuf à vingt heures. Le réveil s'effectue à six heures tapantes. Le soir, les activités s'arrêtent à dix-huit heures, ce qui laissera une heure pour prendre la douche et…

De temps à autres, des soldats se retournaient vers moi et je leur faisais un signe de tête ou le salut militaire. Le couvre-feu fut annoncé à vingt-deux heures. Le sergent nota aussi que les téléphones portables étaient autorisés. Heureusement ! Si j'avais dû mettre par écrit les choses que je faisais avec Randy pour les envoyer à Phil… « Cher CM Punk, aujourd'hui c'était chaud bouillant avec Randy, je te raconte pas la dérouillée qu'il m'a mise… »

- …Vous avez pu remarquer la présence de deux superstars du catch, Randy Orton et John Cena. Ils seront là pendant deux semaines et respecteront à deux ou trois détails près votre emploi du temps pour faire un reportage. Prière de ne pas les harceler, du temps sera prévu pour les rencontrer.

Je hochai la tête. Randy resta immobile. Le temps était long. L'armée était quelque chose que j'aimais, je respectais les soldats et leur courage… Mais le temps semblait si long… lorsque Randy était dans les parages. Je n'avais presque pas envie de passer du temps avec les militaires si c'était pour perdre du temps avec lui. Le discours prit fin. Ah ! Enfin nous allions… Un troisième commença. Et ce manège dura deux heures de plus.

La suite de la journée fut horrible : il fut prévu que jusqu'au jeudi je devrais apprendre les notions qu'il me manquait, tandis que les autres - Randy - commençaient aussitôt. On m'assigna donc un soldat, un certain Eddie, costaud et sympathique, qui se chargea de mon éducation. Le gosse en moi s'éclatait, mais l'homme sentait monter une dose de phéromones insatisfaites. Non… Un _besoin_ insatisfait. « _Ma petite femme transie d'amour… _» Remarquerait sarcastiquement Randy dans ses beaux jours. Avec un rire, je continuai à monter et démonter toutes sortes d'armes, sans me départir de ma bonne humeur. C'était terriblement long. Je n'avais pas pu croiser Randy avant, mais une fois cela terminé…

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'il faudrait que j'attende bien longtemps avant de pouvoir faire l'amour à Randy. J'allais terriblement maudire cette hôtesse au cours des jours qui suivraient.

L'atelier prit fin avec la sonnerie de dix-huit heures, et je passai à la douche commune l'un des premiers. Je sortis nu de la douche juste au moment où Randy y entrait. Je retins très difficilement un sourire, mais dû me hâter de me rhabiller lorsque je m'aperçus que voir Randy dans son entière nudité m'excitait en dix secondes chrono. Je décidai de m'installer dans le dortoir, sur mon lit en attendant qu'il n'arrive. Juste un quart de seconde de regard surpris avait été autorisé. Pas même le temps d'un coup d'œil approbateur. J'imaginais déjà plein de scénarios différents pour fêter nos retrouvailles… Un sourire en coin. J'étais au même endroit que Randy, nous n'étions que tous les deux, et non seulement nous ne pouvions pas parler ensemble en public, non seulement je n'aurais pas de sexe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais en plus je ne passerai pas mes journées avec lui. Et ça… Je me redressai sur les coudes en voyant quelqu'un entrer. Je ne reconnus pas aussitôt le petit Oliver car il se passait une serviette dans les cheveux pour les sécher. Je souris, et le hélai lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son lit :

- Hey !

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me levai aussitôt. Sa couche était dans la rangée en face de la mienne, à quelques places sur la gauche. Je posai la main sur un des barreaux en fer du lit lorsque je fus arrivé, puis la lâchai pour m'approcher. Il était en train de défaire sa valise. Je reconnus en lui le John d'avec Randy, celui qui laissait une serviette sur son visage pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Orton dans les toilettes du restaurant. Il agissait de la même manière en sortant précautionneusement un polo noir de sa valise pour le mettre sur son lit. Quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux. C'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin lorsque Randy nous blessait. Je lançai d'un ton joyeux :

- Je peux t'aider ?

Penché, les mains sur les cuisses, il releva son visage hâlé vers moi. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, sans doute troublé. Mais en voyant mon enthousiasme, il sourit, me laissant voir une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées, et répondit enfin :

- Je défais juste ma valise.

La voix était douce, comme je me l'étais imaginée, une pointe de virilité surprenante peut-être. Avec un soupir, je m'assis sur son lit comme s'il m'y avait invité et installai son polo sur mes jambes.

- Justement ! C'est la chose que je préfère faire ! Tu ne l'as pas lu dans mon autobiographie ?

Une rougeur discrète s'installa sur ses joues tandis qu'il riait sans me regarder, attrapant un second t-shirt pour me l'installer sur mes genoux, de manière moins hésitante.

- Je plaisante hein. Précisai-je tandis que mes yeux faisaient le va-et-vient entre sa valise et mes jambes. Je suis flatté.

Le même sourire. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

- C'est fou, je me suis toujours fait charrier parce que j'étais amoureux de toi, et toi… tu me remercies.

Mon visage s'était statufié aux mots « _amoureux de toi _». Oh, ça allait si loin…

- Ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre de choses. Tempérai-je avant de lancer un regard dans sa valise.

J'avais cru apercevoir un papier plastifié, et me rappelant les mots des soldats la veille, je tendis le bras pour l'attraper. J'avais eu raison : un poster. Je le dépliai en souriant un peu, puis le regardai. Un poster de moi évidemment. Je fis une moue désapprobatrice.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là. Ça me fait une tête d'idiot… J'ai vraiment une tête d'idiot ?

Je reproduisis la même tête méchante que sur le poster, et ma tentative fut récompensée d'un rire. C'est en souriant que je lui rendis.

- Tiens, mais je préfèrerais que tu accroches l'autre côté.

Il me prit le poster des doigts, regardant ma grande main une seconde, la seconde que je connaissais si bien, celle de trop sans doute, celle qu'_il_ devait toujours apercevoir lorsque je levais les yeux vers lui… Des pas retentirent tout proche et Oliver sortit de sa contemplation adorable pour ranger le poster dans la valise. J'avais levé les yeux. Randy. A la seconde où il entrait, en short et mouillé de quelques gouttes, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et ne fus plus libre de mes mouvements. Il tourna rapidement le regard vers moi, et les yeux immobiles qui m'évaluèrent durant le temps de quelques enjambées gracieuses provoquèrent un silence de plomb. Il n'aimait pas que je parle à Oliver. Et moi… Moi ce que je voulais…

- Je dois y aller. M'excusai-je rapidement.

Oliver se redressa, et, avec un grand sourire, je frictionnai ma main dans ses cheveux noir de jais d'un geste affectueux.

* * *

- Dans le mille. Conclus-je, insolent.

Il retourna sa tête vers moi dans cet agressif mouvement de félin, puis évalua mon corps de la tête au pied, hautain mais presque impressionné.

- Pas mal…

* * *

Nous étions sortis dans la zone B. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître dans sa démarche, mais j'avais sentis qu'une fois la porte de sortie passée, la… colère, ou ce qui en approchait était partie. Nous ne pouvions toujours pas parler. L'accès à la zone B était autorisé. En face, une longue étendue d'herbe et les sentiers menant aux entraînements. C'était la zone où nous passerions nos journées. Mais elle était vide à l'heure actuelle puisque les activités avait cessées. Randy évalua les alentours, regard vif, et se dirigea vers la gauche, tourna entre deux bâtiments. Je le suivis. L'endroit était une longue impasse, raisonnablement large. Il dépassa une benne à ordure, puis s'adossa contre le même muret. Je le rejoignis lorsqu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Il avait revêtu ses habits civils. Canon. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être même encore plus, tellement j'étais impatient et avec quelque chose dans la bouche. Il expira une première bouchée, puis me fit signe d'approcher d'un doigt. Je m'exécutai avec plaisir. Il m'amena à lui d'une main, la laissa sur mes hanches. Il n'eut presque pas le temps de me regarder que je l'embrassai aussitôt. Baiser rapide. Il porta de nouveau la clope à ses lèvres, expira en tournant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Galbino ?

- Qui ?

- Galbino. C'est son nom de famille.

Je compris qu'il faisait allusion à Oliver. Évidemment. Je ne voulais pas couper Randy dans ses élans prodigieux de conversation, donc je répondis, bien que j'eusse préféré l'embrasser deux secondes de plus que de parler de lui :

- Rien, j'étais juste allé le voir. Pour faire connaissance.

Il émit un son désapprobateur, puis détourna le regard vers l'entrée de l'impasse une seconde, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne. L'endroit était dangereux évidemment, mais nous serions cachés pour une ou deux secondes si quelqu'un regardait.

- On ne va pas rester longtemps. En conclut-il.

« _Pas longtemps ? _» M'insurgeai-je. Je poussai un petit gémissement contrarié. Randy l'entendit et, pour me contenter, s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa plus vigoureusement. Je posai ma main dans son cou, main avide, puis l'attirai un peu plus. Ma bouche se pressa contre la sienne. Mmmmh… Je l'entrouvris, la refermai sous sa pression. D'insatisfaction, je plongeai dans son cou. J'adorais la saveur de sa peau. Surtout là, avec ce gel douche fruité d'homme qui titillait mes sens. Elle parut si douce à mes lèvres que j'y passai ma langue, la léchant doucement. Mon bas-ventre s'affola. Si bonne ! Si sensuelle… Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et se fermèrent dessus, tandis que ma main attirait gloutonnement la friandise à moi. Un peu plus… Ma langue le lécha longuement, et Randy releva la tête, porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, expira la fumée. Je le devinai fermant les yeux lorsque sa main vint s'appuyer dans mes cheveux, en demandant encore. Emoustillé, j'ouvris grand la bouche pour mordiller le creux de son cou, sous ses soupirs. Son torse sursauta plusieurs fois de plaisir, roulant contre le mur quand je continuai. Un effluve sucré me fit frémir. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent davantage. Je me pressai contre lui, serrai ma main contre sa nuque, le mordis lascivement dans un soupir envieux.

- Doucement… Doucement bébé…

Je me forçai à revenir à la raison, oubliant la main dans mes cheveux qui réclamait le contraire. Je lâchai ma prise sexy pour faire des baisers plus doux. Je l'entendis expirer de nouveau la fumée. J'étais bien. C'était si bon, d'être contre lui et qu'il me tienne. Il fallait que je sois accepté à condition qu'il contrôle tout. … Ou qu'il demande service à des gens pour le faire à sa place. Je me souvins du « _Merci. _» énigmatique à CM Punk. Je me relevai pour lui faire face yeux dans les yeux. Inutile de dire que les deux lacs bleus clair ne firent faire qu'un tour à mon envie de lui.

- C'était quoi ça, avec Phil ? Tu lui avais demandé quelque chose ?

Randy resta immobile une seconde. Puis contre-attaqua d'une caresse dans les cheveux et d'une voix douce :

- Non… Refais ce truc avec ta langue plutôt.

Je souris de la tentative… que j'aurais exécutée sans discuter d'habitude. Mais je ne bougeai pas, les mains descendues dans le creux de son dos. Il leva les yeux au ciel, grognant un peu. Ses yeux bleus retombèrent dans les miens.

- Je lui avais demandé un service.

Bingo. Un service… qui méritait que Randy se mette en colère noire puisqu'ils avaient failli se battre. Je commençais à le connaître. Il était facile à la fureur… Mais le fait que _je_ sois la personne concernée me semblait évident pour l'instant. J'interrogeai donc naturellement :

- Ça me concerne ?

De nouveau ce visage immobile. Mais cette fois il ne bougea plus. Je me demandais souvent si c'était la manière dont il cachait ses sentiments. Sûrement, il revêtait ce masque dès qu'il se sentait en danger. Je pris donc la réponse pour un oui. Mais le but du jeu aurait été qu'il me dise lui-même ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Si ça ne cachait qu'un « Je voulais qu'il te surveille », je pensai qu'il me l'aurait avoué. Pour me détourner de mes pensées, Randy s'approcha de moi et me déposa un léger baiser. Une seconde. Et tout mon corps qui s'hérissait de plaisir. Puis il me lâcha. « On doit y aller ». Je ne démordis pas :

- Tu me le diras ?

- Pas besoin. Tenta-t-il. Oublie cette histoire.

Il me repoussa doucement par les hanches pour se relever ; je ne bougeai qu'un peu.

- Je peux toujours demander à Phil… Tu vois… Lui _téléphoner_, juste comme ça, pour qu'il me raconte…

La réaction fut immédiate : Randy plissa le nez et me lança des foudres bleuies. La colère avait surgit dans ces longs doigts qui me tenaient la taille. Je fis un petit mouvement de tête narquois, et sa bouche devint définitivement contrariée lorsque je souris. Il souffla difficilement en me regardant, puis détourna le visage.

- D'accord.

Mes yeux se firent tendres en le voyant ainsi, presque vexé, et je m'approchai rapidement pour embrasser avec douceur sa mâchoire, l'effleurant juste de mes lèvres viriles. Il ferma les yeux et souffla, comme excédé, mais je sentis ses pouces me caresser les hanches. Il se releva et avec toute la prudence possible, nous sortîmes.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous avions été chacun de notre côté au self. Le plan était de prendre chacun une table, et d'effectuer un roulement avec les soldats qui souhaitaient manger avec nous. Évidemment tout le monde voulait. Nous passâmes notre première soirée à donner des autographes et à faire la conversation. Je ne retrouvai Randy qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Pour aller se coucher. Pas un mot, encore moins un regard. Si j'avais pensé que la deuxième journée serait meilleure, je fus détrompé dès le réveil. On annonça que ma dernière journée de formation était aujourd'hui. Je ne vis pas Randy de tout le jour, mais fus vite mis au courant d'une nouvelle « surprenante » : il avait demandé à m'entraîner sur une épreuve. Le tir de cible. M'entraîner à tirer… Je ne tenais pas en place. Ça promettait d'être divertissant.

- C'est quoi ça ? Me révoltai-je dans un rire.

Randy me tendait à présent une arme pour le tir. Nous nous étions retrouvés, et si le caméraman restait à l'extérieur de la salle à nous filmer, une autre personne s'entraînait à cinq cabines de la nôtre. Cependant nous étions assez éloignés pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Peut-être un peu plus.

- Ton pistolet.

Je haussai les sourcils en voyant le petit Beretta 92, ne le pris pas.

- Non, c'est pas celui-là qu'il me faut.

- Et pourquoi ? Opposa-t-il, un peu irrité.

C'était une question d'égo : j'avais vu celui des soldats, celui de Randy surtout… Et il s'entraînait avec un truc deux fois plus gros.

- Parce que _John Cena_…

Il arqua les sourcils d'agacement, dans l'attente.

- Oui ?

- … _A un gros bazooka_.

Randy se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, les mains sur les hanches. Puis il détourna ses yeux rieurs pour se retenir. De mon côté j'avais tout le sérieux du monde. Avec une réprimande, il me tendit l'arme et je me résignai. Je la pris, puis la pointai vers la cible. Je profitai de l'ambigüité de la situation pour placer :

- De toute façon, je tire bien mieux que toi.

Randy s'approcha pour vérifier ma position, me réajusta.

- … Et je tire plus fort.

Je ris tout seul. Il avait de toute évidence décidé de m'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait il se plaça derrière moi. Ma position était parfaite pourtant… J'eus un sourire. Les doigts de Randy glissèrent sur mes bras. Lentement, ses mains atteignirent mes coudes, puis mes avant-bras, lentement mes poignets dont ses mains puissantes firent le tour pour les mieux les envelopper. Derrière moi, son souffle régulier et chaud, mesuré se dirigea petit à petit vers mon cou, tandis que sa tête se penchait vers moi. Le toucher m'électrisait entièrement, me brûlant d'un désir qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin, que ses doigts doux me caressent encore, de la même manière dont il les glissa finalement contre les miens. Il appuya tout à coup sa prise, sa peau fermement contre la mienne. Il me semblait qu'il se passait une éternité depuis la dernière fois où j'avais pu goûter la saveur fraîche et chaude de sa peau. Il prit ses appuis derrière moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui m'apprends, je suis sûr d'être meilleur que toi. Continuai-je.

Randy n'esquissa pas un sourire, mais répondit d'une voix miellée de chaleur, le visage toujours orienté vers le mien :

- Tu ne devines pas pourquoi j'ai insisté… ?

Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques jours que j'attendais qu'on passe du temps ensemble, mais… Oh ! Je souris tout à coup. Il venait d'appuyer son bassin contre mon jean, pressant son long membre en érection contre mes fesses. Il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, puis recula de nouveau. Au contact, ma queue déjà à moitié réveillée se dressa d'excitation et je dus inspirer profondément pour patienter jusqu'au prochain contact. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, et il recommença quelques secondes plus tard à appuyer langoureusement son membre contre moi, me faisant décoller du sol de quelques millimètres. Mes mains se resserrèrent contre le Beretta 92.

- Tire… Susurra-t-il.

L'érotisme sauvage de la scène obscurcissait mes pensées, stoppant mon cerveau au profit de mon membre qui se languissait de Randy Orton. De cette façon qu'il avait de cambrer son dos quand je le baisais. De cette façon même qu'il avait d'être méchant parfois pendant le sexe. Un râle sexuel glissa dans mon oreille. La pression explosa. Le coup partit. Une détonation puissante, tellement forte qu'elle me fit reculer et m'empaler contre le bassin de Randy. L'étreinte de son membre contre mon corps… Sans bouger son visage, il releva les yeux vers la cible.

- Je te pensais meilleur tireur.

Ses mains toujours autour du pistolet sur les miennes, nos bras tendus, mes jambes écartées. Ça allait me rendre dingue.

- Ca c'est parce que tu fais tout pour me troubler. Expliquai-je d'une voix légèrement railleuse.

Un sourire brûlant mouilla ma peau.

- Ah oui ? …Je… te…

Caresse doucereuse de son sexe.

- Trouble ?

Je dus fermer les yeux pour me contrôler. J'inspirai fortement, longuement tandis que Randy râlait d'excitation dans mon oreille, me soulevant une nouvelle fois du sol. J'allais exploser. S'il n'arrêtait pas bientôt, j'allais le défoncer contre la vitre sous l'œil de la caméra. Je pouvais le jurer. Mon membre tirait sur le tissu de mon boxer, se caressant, horrible. Randy pétait les plombs. Personne ne pouvait nous voir d'ici, mais jamais il n'aurait fait ça en temps normal. Lorsqu'il se recula la troisième fois, j'articulai d'une voix masculine très tendue :

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais te montrer combien je sais tirer.

Après un petit souffle rieur, il se détacha de moi. Il lâcha mes mains, ma croupe, et le manque fit souffrir mon corps telle une brûlure. Il s'adossa contre le rebord me faisant face, à une quarantaine de centimètres sur la gauche de la zone de tir. Il posa ses mains sur la tablette incrustée dans le mur, mettant en avant son corps sculpté. Mes yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur l'érection massive qu'il ne semblait pas soucieux de cacher. Au contraire. Randy s'arma d'un demi-sourire qui creva d'envie mon membre raide et regarda sa propre érection en entrouvrant les lèvres, comme fier. Je ne pouvais me détacher de cette vue. Je devais mobiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'agenouiller devant lui. Il finit par relever un regard arrogant vers moi, un sourcil soulevé. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Depuis combien de temps ne l'avions-nous pas fait ? Un mois ? Je réussis à m'arracher de l'emprise du _serpent_ pour regarder la cible devant moi. J'inspirai deux ou trois fois, ignorant la tension sexuelle écrasante qui régnait dans la cabine, les mains charnelles de Randy pressées contre le renfoncement du mur… Je tirai deux fois. Bruit fort et corps solidement planté sur des jambes écartées. Il prit la peine de se retourner pour voir.

- Dans le mille. Conclus-je, insolent.

Il retourna sa tête vers moi dans cet agressif mouvement de félin, puis évalua mon corps de la tête au pied, hautain mais presque impressionné.

- Pas mal…

Son regard s'était arrêté sur mon propre entrejambe bandé. Il s'aida de ses mains pour prendre de l'élan à se relever, fit quelques pas vers moi.

- Si je comprends bien, il vaudra mieux pour toi que je ne te traîne pas autour sur le terrain.

La fin de la phrase s'était effectuée près de mon visage, et il fit le tour de mon corps d'un seul mouvement, se replaçant derrière moi et reprenant fermement la même position qu'avant autour de mes bras tendus, dangereux. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de les miens, puis enjôlèrent le pistolet en se plaçant autour. Des flashs sensuels me brouillèrent les sens. Randy Orton collé contre moi, englobant de ses mains… Sa joue appuya la mienne, avant qu'il ne coule de nouveau dans mon cou. Son souffle bouillant dressa les poils de ma nuque.

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie…?

Ma respiration s'accéléra, soulevant ma poitrine. Sa lèvre inférieure me frôla lorsqu'il remonta mon cou la bouche ouverte. Puis il susurra au creux de mon oreille, appuyant sur chaque mot de sa langue chaude contre ses dents :

- J'ai envie que tu suces ce flingue… comme _ma longue queue_.

Je me mordis les lèvres à m'en les faire saigner et fermai les yeux. Les caresses sur l'arme reprirent, l'effleurant de tout son long. J'entrouvris à mon tour les lèvres dans une mimique excitée lorsque je vis la scène. Les flashs reprirent, brefs. Sucer sa… Gémissement imaginé. Si je pouvais… Si seulement je pouvais mettre ma bouche… Les caresses continuaient, amoureuses. Il me rappela son excitation en amenant son membre contre moi. Mes lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent passer un gémissement frustré en fixant le pistolet. Mes sourcils se froncèrent sous l'envie. Il feula de satisfaction.

- T'en as envie hein…?

Si j'en avais envie… L'arme devait faire à peu près faire la même taille, plus petite même… Il continua de m'allumer.

- Si je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais là, tout de suite…

Un rire me secoua. Je me détachai de son étreinte en reprenant la place qu'il avait occupée. Cela me contrariait mais de toute façon nous ne pouvions rien faire ici.

- C'est mignon. Lâchai-je.

Randy haussa les sourcils en voyant mon sourire, jetant un coup d'œil au Beretta 92 que j'avais gardé à la main.

- C'est mignon de vouloir te mettre un pistolet là où je pense ?

La voix était incrédule. Je ris un peu, puis m'approchai de son visage pour répliquer d'un air triomphant, tout sourire :

- Non. La façon dont tu es prêt à tout au bout de deux jours pour coucher avec moi.

Je lus l'expression de son visage, puis, haussant les sourcils de la même façon, partit sur ma victoire en le contournant et le dépassant. Je lui avais coupé le sifflet. Ce n'était pas très fair-play mais terriblement drôle au vu de la tête qu'il faisait. Je posai l'arme puis demandai :

- Alors, c'est bon maître ? Je tire assez bien pour vous ?

Il se retourna sur mon sourire suggestif et mes yeux hilares, y resta quelque secondes puis concéda :

- Oui c'est bon. Tu peux aller chercher ton uniforme demain.

Voilà encore qui risquait d'être prometteur. Car jusqu'ici j'avais été habillé en civil. …Et les quelques aperçus que j'avais eu de Randy en uniforme militaire me donnaient l'impression que ça n'allait pas nous faciliter la tâche. Nous sortîmes donc de la cabine, retrouvant notre rigidité, oubliant les regards indécents et les quelques touchers de trop. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la porte, le caméraman s'approcha de moi. Il s'agissait d'une interview sur mes rapports avec The Viper, au vu du signe qu'il lui adressa. Alors, sans un mot, Randy s'éloigna sans moi, sortant de sa poche son portable de façon à être sûr que je l'ai vu. Il allait dehors téléphoner à Samantha.

- Alors, comment s'est passée la séance de tir M. Cena ?

- Très bien, enchaînai-je. J'ai l'approbation pour commencer les entraînements après-demain. J'aurais juste aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour m'entraîner.

Je savais qu'il voulait rebondir là-dessus.

- Comment voyez-vous vos deux semaines avec Randy Orton ?

- Orton n'est pas quelqu'un que j'apprécie, si on peut dire. J'espère ne plus avoir à être collé à lui comme ça. Mais je ne connais pas vraiment Orton, peut-être qu'au cours des semaines on se trouvera des affinités…

Énormes mensonges. Le caméraman hocha la tête pour me remercier et je m'éloignai aussitôt. Malheureusement, les soldats me prirent d'assaut avant que je n'eusse l'occasion de rejoindre Randy. Je jouai le jeu des photos et des autographes, donnant de mon temps. De toute façon… De toute façon il était en train d'appeler sa femme.

La frustration rend les hommes méchants. Elle les rend… _sales_.

… Oh oui, oh oui je te jure Orton, quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit… Je vais nous salir de la sublime façon qui te fait détourner la tête.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	31. I'll make you Wear it tight

_La frustration rend les hommes méchants. Elle les rend… _sales_. _

… _Oh oui, oh oui je te jure Orton, quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit… Je vais nous salir de la sublime façon qui te fait détourner la tête._

* * *

Sept heures dix. Mercredi. Troisième jour sans sexe. Presque quatre même… Non quatre, quatre entiers puisque la dernière fois remontait au samedi soir. C'était la guerre ici. Les conditions étaient dures, très dures. Et bien plus dures depuis que le clairon m'avait réveillé en plein rêve porno avec Randy. Ce n'était pas tellement un rêve, puisque cela avait été un fantasme où je me branlais, mais le résultat avait été le même. Bien que je ne commencerai les entraînements que le lendemain, j'entrai dans les vestiaires. Certains soldats étaient déjà en train de se changer. C'était dingue, ça ne me faisait vraiment aucun effet. A croire que seul Randy m'excitait. Je me sortis de la tête cette image, dépassai deux rangées de casiers. J'étais venu dire bonjour à Oliver, histoire de lui confirmer qu'il ne devait pas être gêné avec moi. Et puis, il m'intriguait un peu. Je le trouvais derrière sa propre porte de compartiment, sûrement en train de ranger son short - je remarquai qu'il était en boxer. Je me fis un plaisir de reposer mon corps contre le casier pour le surprendre. Cela ne manqua pas : il en referma distraitement la porte, et sursauta à mort en me voyant.

- John ! S'écria-t-il par réflexe, tandis que je souriais. Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

- Oui je sais, on dit souvent ça pour me faire du charme.

Je me redressai en voyant l'homme devenir gêné une seconde de l'allusion à son faible pour moi. Lorsqu'il commença à enfiler son uniforme, je regardai plus par curiosité qu'autre chose sa peau lisse et bronzée, ses cheveux noir de jais enduits de gel. Souples et soignés, un peu… latinos. Je repris :

- Je suis venu te dire bonjour, mais je voulais savoir…

- Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit-il naturellement, fermant les boutons de l'uniforme.

- Je peux t'appeler Gaby ?

Sur le coup, il releva la tête pour me regarder et détailla mon grand sourire un peu espiègle. De mon côté, je notai le regard brun, mis en valeur par des sourcils sombres. Il devait avoir un succès fous auprès des filles… enfin… des garçons.

- Oui, expliquai-je, on m'a dit que tu t'appelais Galbino.

Il ne semblait pas revenir du fait que je m'intéresse autant à lui. Je me mettais à sa place, en effet, ça devait être assez impressionnant de voir débarquer la superstar dont vous étiez dingue sur votre lieu de travail et qu'elle vous tape l'incruste quand vous étiez en boxer. Il finit par sourire, et cette fois je pus profiter de son visage entier.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux. Je suis latino, d'où le nom de famille.

J'avais vu juste. Mais les origines latines du garçon ne faisaient aucun doute. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à marcher jusqu'à la zone B où commencerait leurs entraînements. Je lui posai tout un tas de questions, m'amusant des regards qu'il me lançait à la dérobée, observant mes biceps, mes mains, ma mâchoire… Mes yeux, mais le contact ne durait qu'une seconde, et je le soupçonnai de craindre que ses regards ne m'ennuient. J'étais intrigué par l'amour qu'il me vouait, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le jeune homme m'avait fait comprendre plus de choses en une seconde que Randy au cours du dernier mois. Je relevai les yeux au loin, tentant de cacher la pointe de tristesse. Elle n'échappa pas à Oliver. Je me passai la main sur le visage, repris mon air enjoué. Une fois arrivés, je me séparai de lui d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis fis demi-tour lorsque je n'aperçus pas mon Golden Boy.

Plus tôt ce matin, j'avais senti le souffle de ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'étais resté immobile. Nous étions dans les dortoirs. Le temps d'une expiration, Randy avait soufflé « _Attends-moi… _», puis m'avait dépassé pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Depuis, j'avais l'impression de sentir son murmure dans ma nuque. « _Attends-moi… _» La voix virile, impatiente. Tendue d'envie. Un frisson violent fit céder mes genoux. Je regardai l'heure à ma montre. Midi vingt. Il allait bientôt… Les soldats franchirent les portes qui donnaient vers l'intérieur à ce moment. Beaucoup me saluèrent. Je leur répondis… d'apparence seulement. Car toute mon attention était fixée sur Randy, qui attendait à la porte que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Durant une dizaine de secondes, je restai fixé à le regarder, lui sexy à mourir dans son uniforme, immobile, fixé sur moi. Puis le calme revint. Il s'avança, refermant la porte, s'avança vers moi. Fantasme tout à fait classique de voir Randy ainsi. Mais tellement excitant. Il s'arrêta à une bonne distance de moi, et, sans discuter, il m'accompagna à la salle où l'on me remettrait ma nouvelle tenue.

Nous étions rentrés tous les deux mais malheureusement un préposé au matériel était là. Lorsque Randy était parti à Portsmouth, j'avais cru que le pire niveau frustration était de ne pas le voir. Tout faux… Le pire… Quand l'homme alla dans l'autre pièce pour chercher mon fameux costume, la même atmosphère écrasante reprit. Et les yeux de Randy me transpercèrent de désir. Quasi animal. Non… Le pire… c'était de rester enfermé avec un Randy Orton qui vous désirait bestialement sans pouvoir y goûter.

Il détourna le regard lorsque l'homme revint, et je pus penser normalement de nouveau. Je commençai à me déshabiller, tentant d'ignorer la lourdeur de l'air à ce moment-là, l'immobilité violente du corps de Randy et son regard bien plus qu'intéressé. Ca allait au-delà. Je sentais que plus les jours passaient, plus ses envies devenaient primitives et sexuelles. Mon membre s'excita à cette pensée et je me donnai une claque mentale pour me calmer, enfilant à présent mon uniforme.

- J'ai pris la taille la plus grande qu'il nous restait John, indiqua le soldat. Tu es beaucoup plus massif que les autres, donc je ne sais pas si la taille XXL t'ira... Sinon on peut toujours en commander.

- Non, non… Ne t'embêtes pas, ça va aller.

J'enfilai le costume, commençant par les cuisses, dans un mouvement que je tentai de ne rendre pas trop sensuel pour les nerfs de Randy… Mais l'uniforme se révéla être beaucoup plus étroit que ce que j'avais pensé. Le tissu glissa difficilement contre mes cuisses, puis mes hanches, ma taille… J'eus également beaucoup de mal à faire passer ma… partie basse, et je dus forcer, provoquant un cri retenu très sexuel qui fit se raidir Randy. Celui-ci s'était placé dans le dos de l'homme, un bras sur le ventre, le poing pensivement sur les lèvres. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Il ne lâchait pas du regard le tissu glissant difficilement contre ma peau et mes muscles, foudroyait de ses yeux bleu acier les courbes nues de mon corps. Ce qui n'aida pas à me calmer. Finalement, je réussis à mettre entièrement l'uniforme, et entrepris de fermer la fermeture éclair. … Qui finit de me compresser dans le vêtement. Lorsque je fus totalement habillé, je vis le soldat jeter un coup d'œil neutre, n'ajoutant rien comme si tout était parfait. Mais je vis les hanches de Randy onduler tandis qu'il pressait son poing contre ses lèvres. Je devinai en une seconde ce que lui inspirai l'uniforme. Ses yeux froids bouillants de baise. Son corps difficilement contrôlé. Son envie de meurtre contre l'homme chétif qui l'empêchait de me sauter dessus. Je regardai mon propre uniforme pour retarder l'érection imminente que Randy allait me provoquer. L'idée qu'il me… baise… Je contractai la mâchoire, me passai la main sur la figure.

- Il est peut-être un peu… étroit ? Proposa Randy au responsable, n'y tenant plus.

Je regardai de nouveau l'uniforme. C'était le plus grand. C'était le plus grand et… Seigneur. Le bon Dieu avait de toute évidence voulu que je tombe sur l'uniforme le plus ridiculement moulant du siècle. C'était obligatoire. Randy m'avait accompagné pour ça, il s'était douté. Il avait fallu que je tombe _absolument_ sur un uniforme couleur beige uni, avec une fermeture éclair le long du torse. Il devait exister une confrérie de fans de John-en-chippendale, et je lus dans les yeux jaloux de Randy que s'il avait pu péter la tronche du chef, il l'aurait fait dans la seconde.

L'homme m'évalua de nouveau. Je ne sus jamais si sa mère n'avait jamais eu les moyens de lui payer des lunettes, s'il aimait les militaires pédales ou s'il n'osait rien me dire, mais il rétorqua :

- Mais non… Il est très bien !

Je venais donc de trouver le chef de la confrérie. Je m'observai de nouveau, tentant discrètement de regarder ce qu'était devenu mon cul dans cette histoire. Randy ferma les yeux en s'en apercevant, souffla avec douleur pour évacuer la rage violente de ne pas pouvoir me régler mon compte. Peut-être que je me faisais des films. Ouais, c'était ça. Puisque l'homme-chétif ne disait rien, ça devait être bon. Je le remerciai donc, tandis que Randy s'insurgeait sans un mot, ouvrant grands les yeux.

* * *

A peine sortis, je fermai la porte pour lancer :

- John ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il était dingue ! Cet uniforme était le truc le plus obscène qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Il tenta d'avancer, fier, mais sa démarche était difficile. John ondulait lentement les hanches, les fesses terriblement moulées… et ça me rendait dingue. Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de mal pour me contrôler ! Le couloir était très sombre, quasiment noir. Et vide. Cependant l'entrée donnant sur le self était dans une dizaine de mètres. Ensuite, un long couloir. Mais j'avais l'intention de l'arrêter avant le réfectoire. C'était l'heure des repas. Je le rattrapai aussitôt.

- Je t'ai dit… Répétai-je en lui attrapant rudement le bras, de _venir ici_.

Hors de question qu'il passe devant tous ces excités en manque. Il n'était là que depuis trois jours, il ne savait pas combien c'était dangereux. John s'arrêta brutalement, se retournant vers moi. Irrité. Mon cœur bondit une seconde devant cet air si sexy, mais je repoussai vite la faiblesse pour gronder :

- Tu vas aller changer tout de suite cet uniforme.

Mes yeux, mes lèvres s'étaient adoucis en le regardant. John haussa effrontément les sourcils. Apparemment il n'aimait pas mon ordre.

- Non.

Non ? Mes traits se contractèrent de colère. Une rage commença à naître dans ma poitrine.

- _Tu_…

- Arrête Randy, coupa-t-il, j'ai dit non.

Comment ça ? Voulus-je hurler. De hargne, je frappai le poing contre le mur nous longeant. Je me forçai à inspirer. Calmer le tourbillon de haine qui menaçait d'exploser. J'avais toujours peur de le blesser de nouveau, c'était ce qui me calmait d'habitude. Mais. Il _fallait _qu'il. M'écoute. Sa colère fondit un peu à son tour. La frustration était dingue dans cet endroit. Partout nous étions surveillés, filmés, accompagnés. Nuit et jour. Nuit et jour je désirais John. A en crier dans mon lit. A en déchirer le visage de ceux qui lui parlaient. J'étais obsédé par l'idée de le baiser. Je ne pensais qu'à ça. Le baiser. Le baiser. Le sauter, le faire hurler, le faire supplier plus. La frustration me rendait complètement fou. C'était une torture au quotidien. Je ne savais pas s'il imaginait ce que je vivais. Lui avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien. Et maintenant… Il mettait ce truc. Et là je savais… je _savais_… que si je voulais survivre il fallait que je le saute là-dedans. Pas d'autres. Moi. Ses yeux bleu bébé glissèrent contre mes lèvres, les désirant gloutonnement. Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste, il se remit en marche. Il allait gagner nos dortoirs. Je le suivis. Mais quel… quel petit con !

- John ! Hélai-je.

Il m'ignora. Je tentai d'accélérer, mais devant moi, ses cuisses moulées, si serrées dans l'uniforme que l'on voyait la rondeur appétissante de ses fesses. Mon sexe s'était tendu en le voyant comme ça. Il avançait, comprimant le petit corps bandant que je convoitais, si alléchant que je ne répondais plus de rien. Je me mis à son niveau, usant d'un grand geste du bras pour le convaincre, sourcils froncés :

- Enfin John, t'as pas vu comment ça te moule ! C'est pire que si tu ne portais rien !

Je détestais l'idée qu'un autre que moi le voit comme ça. Déjà que j'avais hésité à tuer cet abruti de responsable du matériel… On approchait du self. John tourna les yeux vers moi, avec cet air que je ne comprenais toujours pas, celui qui semblait voir quelque chose que j'étais incapable de voir. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce débile de sourire. Si beau.

- Donc tu préfères que je sois nu ?

A cette pensée, mon membre gorgé de sang se raidit davantage. Je m'approchai de lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, sérieux. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, nous passâmes devant le self-service. J'avais ralenti brusquement pour qu'on ne croie pas que nous parlions ensemble. Je jetai un regard vers la gauche. Vers eux, cette bande de… Je contractai les poings. _Un mec reluquait John. _J'avais raison !

Une fois le self passé, le couloir redevint obscur et sombre. Je le rattrapai, le tirai de nouveau par le bras. Si près que nos deux visages déterminés furent un instant à quelques millimètres du baiser qui exploserait toute retenue. Ses yeux bleus qui détaillaient chaque partie de mon visage, frustrés-chagrinés plus qu'énervés. Je fronçai un peu les sourcils, tentai de contrôler ma voix tendue.

- John… Tu ressembles à un Village People.

Je ne précisai pas combien j'avais envie de me taper cette réplique très excitante, mais l'effet désiré se produisit : John cligna des yeux et les baissa vers son propre corps. Il resta silencieux, et je me demandai dans un broiement de cœur si je ne venais pas de blesser sa petite frimousse qui ne se relevait pas. Il finit par sourire. Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Il fallait qu'il enlève ça. Que je lui enlève. Que je le baise contre le mur. Dans une salle, un dortoir, un lit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et la façon dont tous avaient regardé John me revint en mémoire. S'il ne me contenait pas bientôt de la façon qu'il connaissait si bien, j'étais certain d'avoir une autre crise du comportement. Et les morts se compteraient par dizaines. Je m'étais éloigné, marchant un peu. Me couvris subitement le visage de mes poings, spasme. Un flash de John. Déshabillé. Haletant. Baisé. Baisé par un autre, dans ce truc. Il m'observait de nouveau, examinait ma colère.

- Ils t'ont tous regardé !

Malgré l'ambiance explosive, il esquissa un sourire rassurant, amusé.

- C'est normal. Je suis une superstar.

Il ne comprenait pas ! Je m'approchai de lui, vraiment très proche, tellement qu'il eut à lever légèrement ses beaux yeux privés vers moi. Il en avait envie. Mes doigts tremblèrent du manque. De sexe, me précisai-je. Je fronçai les sourcils, contredis en penchant le visage de côté, montrant à moitié les dents :

- Non ! Ils t'ont _regardé_.

Je détournai la tête, craignant qu'il ne me juge. Mais ça crevait les yeux enfin ! Je revins vite en face de son visage, le regard blessé, rien qu'un peu. Mais le désir brut reprit aussitôt le dessus. J'entourai son visage de mes deux mains, dans une tentative désespérée.

- John… Susurrai-je. Ils t'ont regardé…

Le visage si viril lorsque figé se recula un peu de surprise. Les mots, lents, possessifs.

- Comme… je te regarde…

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent, où je ne pus contrôler l'expression de mes yeux. Puis je le fis reculer brutalement contre le mur. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque je ne bougeai toujours pas. Son corps tout contraint à mon désir… Je bandais atrocement. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus attendre.

- Ne fais ton naïf ! Reprochai-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, visage penché. Ils sont comme moi ! Ils ont juste à te voir comme ça pour…

Nos yeux embrasés s'étaient entrechoqués quand j'avais secoué la tête avec ferveur, persuadé. Je m'arrêtai.

- Vouloir…

Les lèvres de John prirent cet aspect si délicat qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elles voulaient être embrassées. Explosant tout contrôle, je rejoins aussitôt sa bouche, me pressant bestialement dessus. Gémissements assoiffés. Halètements affamés. _Enfin_ sa bouche qui allait me murmurer les choses interdites… que je haïssais tant… Je perdis toute notion de lieu et de temps. Vite, vite… J'engouffrai ma langue entre les lèvres de John lorsqu'il les entrouvrit, puis la mêlai à la sienne. Merde ! Depuis combien de temps ne nous étions-nous pas emballés ? Cette langue humide que mon membre connaissait trop bien… Le baiser se fit plus violent encore, et je plaquai sa tête contre le mur. Il me lâcha pour pousser un halètement douloureux, releva la tête. Sa nuque. Son cou. Qui me réclamaient. Je me dirigeai vers son cou, et l'embrassai passionnément. Tout à moi… Il commença à gémir, me rendant fou. Le son honteux, crié si magnifiquement. Les baisers se multiplièrent, rapides, insistants, incontrôlables. Je ne tentai pas de me calmer, seulement de savoir si j'aurais le temps de faire ce que je voulais, d'essayer d'improviser un endroit où le baiser. Mais tout à coup, John mit ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je perdis toute lucidité. Il se soumettait dans mes bras, gémissant d'impatience… Tu es irrésistible John. Tu es…trop… mignon… Je ralentis le rythme de mes baisers, les faisant lents sous son oreille… descendant dans des mouvements brûlants… doucement… Ses halètements augmentèrent, gémis, presque pleurés de douleur. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Tu me perdras John… Il se raidit tout à coup contre le mur. J'adorais le soumettre. Mais quelque chose clochait, il résistait beaucoup plus d'habitude. Je lançai un regard dingue de désir à son uniforme… Oh, si serré… Trop serré… J'attaquai de nouveau son cou. Il bomba le torse d'impatience, puis poussa un gémissement plaintif, tête relevée. Si sexy…

- Attends… Demanda-t-il.

Son corps ondula, et, en sueur, il se plaqua brutalement contre le mur, bouche entrouverte, visage de côté alors que ma main l'attirait à mes lèvres. J'observai une seconde le suçon que je lui avais fait chez lui. Toujours marqué. Avec un soupir sensuel dans son oreille, il gémit :

- Je… bande trop… Randy… Randy je suis… trop dur…

J'en voulais encore. Encore des suppliques… J'avais trop envie de lui. Complètement malade de son odeur, je la happai dans de langoureux baisers brutaux**,** remontant le creux de son cou. Ses gémissements devinrent douloureux. Je me reculai une seconde pour contempler son entrecuisse écarté. Devins cinglé de désir. Sa queue était délicieusement raidie à en crever de souffrance, dure, la ligne parfaitement dessinée le long du tissu. Trop à l'étroit. John cambra le dos, les yeux fermés sur le côté. Se mordit les lèvres. Magnifique.

- Le… Le tissu va craquer… Râla gravement sa voix.

Il n'avait plus la place tant il était serré dans l'uniforme. Je compris pourquoi il gémissait tant. Le ton touchant m'amollit un peu, et de ma main dans son cou, je le tournai vers moi. Embrassai son visage froncé de souffrance et de frustration. On voyait même ses tétons se durcirent à travers le tissu. Bébé… Je vais bien m'occuper d'eux ne t'inquiètes pas… Dans un grognement impatient, mes lèvres caressèrent la peau douce de ses joues pour atteindre son oreille. Il me la tendit. J'ouvris alors ma bouche pour l'englober d'une mimique sensuelle, presque la mordre, puis expirai dessus avec une lenteur exagérée, érotique sauvagement. Les grandes mains douces de John vinrent me caresser la nuque. Un second soupir difficile mouilla son oreille, et son corps entier sembla me supplier de le mordre.

- Tu es trop appétissant…

Il soupira de plaisir. Ma main glissa vers la fermeture éclair de l'uniforme, puis la descendis sous les halètements pressés de John. Je profitai de ma friandise excitante, baissant doucement la fermeture, doucement le long de ses pecs, de ses abdos, de son ventre… de son nombril… La gourmandise gémit d'envie, suppliant mon prénom de se dépêcher. Je vis flou dans ses cheveux courts. Une tension quasi-électrique semblait nous envelopper, puissante, électrisant chaque caresse. Grisant tout murmure. Foudroyant nos épines dorsales d'un tonnerre de désir. Chaque mouvement semblait provoquer un coup de jus dans l'air humide, saturé de phéromones. La respiration de John s'accéléra tandis que mes doigts finirent de descendre entièrement la fermeture. Alors, incapable d'attendre davantage, je passai ma main sous le tissu. En sortis son membre compressé. John soupira longuement. Ma peau avait été émoustillée par le toucher, et je refermai subitement ma bouche sur son oreille pour la sucer. Le geste nous brûla tous deux, incendia ma queue raidie trop lascivement. Il fallait… Il _fallait_… J'arrêtai pour poser ma tête contre son épaule, puis baissai le regard vers son corps en sueur. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans une frénésie que seul le sexe offrait. Quelques gouttes excitantes coulaient le long de son torse. Et son membre. Je sentis la brûlure devenir déflagration. Son putain de membre comprimé ramené sur son abdomen. Je fermai les yeux deux secondes. John râla de désir et d'impatience. Bon sang… Il _fallait_… Si je ne… Si je n'enlevais pas cette frustration… J'étais… _Ca me rendait dingue_… Je serai capable… de faire le pire. Ma main glissa dans son dos, à travers l'uniforme. Aussitôt, John se cambra. Oui c'est ça… C'est bien… L'envie effroyable de sexe nous poussait aux extrêmes. Il était totalement paralysé d'avidité. J'aurais pu en faire ce que je voulais… Si… Ma main plaquée contre ses muscles dorsaux. Je progressai lentement, tellement lentement… Un cri retenu de frustration força John à ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

- Je… Commença-t-il difficilement.

Il ne continua pas. Il voulait quelque chose. Il voulait que je lui fasse quelque chose. Q…

- Quoi ? Chuchotai-je, à bout. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Mon visage se pressa contre sa tempe humide, haletant. La progression difficile de mes doigts… contre ses reins… John se mit à haleter de plus en plus fort, criant presque, juste assez fort pour moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? _Je suppliai péniblement contre sa mâchoire :

- Dis-moi…

Dans cet état… J'aurais pu en faire ce que je voulais… S'il ne me contrôlait pas totalement. Un gémissement bouillant lécha l'intérieur de son oreille.

- Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux… Promis-je dans un chuchotement.

Mes doigts descendaient difficilement sa croupe. D'un coup, John haleta et cambra le dos, la bouche ouverte. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend hein… Le tissu se serra encore plus. L'uniforme n'était pas fait pour John… Il avait un _putain_ de cul… Un cul bombé et ferme… Ma queue raide à cette pensée me fit souffrir le martyre. Lorsque je remontai le creux de son dos, il jeta sa tête contre le mur, lèvres entrouvertes.

- Oui… Haleta-il, _Ça_…

Un long frisson me secoua tout entier. Je forçai à travers le tissu, appuyant sa peau. Au fur et à mesure que je progressais, je pressai ma tête sur la tempe de John. Respirations saccadées. John, John, John… Un son affreux retentit. La fin de la pause déjeuner. La fin de la pause déjeuner ! Dans deux … _Plus que deux minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous_… L'horreur devint souffrance dans nos corps. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de John. Qui murmuraient… murmuraient des choses si sales… Il _fallait… _que je le bai- _que j'arrête_. Ils vont arriver Randy…

- Bébé… Bébé… Murmurai-je avec précipitation, va changer cet uniforme… Garde-le… _Garde-le_… mais va le changer…

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de douleur lorsqu'il avait compris qu'on devrait arrêter. Personne d'autre ne devait le voir comme ça. Le sentiment perfide occupait toute ma poitrine. Je posai mon front contre le sien, puis pressai :

- John… Change cet uniforme… Si tu m'aimes… _Si tu m'aimes _prends-en un autre…

Ses traits s'étaient contractés soudain, d'extase et de souffrance. Je l'embrassai passionnément. Une minute trente environ… Je n'y arrivai pas. Je n'arrivai pas à lâcher son corps.

- Arrête-moi… Demandai-je, puissant entre deux baisers.

C'était égoïste. C'était terriblement cruel. John glissa ses mains sur mon uniforme le long de mon torse. Faillis me repousser. Mais il se détacha de mes lèvres pour y revenir plus envieux qu'avant. Fais-le… Dépêche-toi… Mes doigts bouillaient contre son corps pâle. Avec tout le courage de l'univers, bien plus que celui de _John Cena_, il réussit à me repousser. Sa force plus importante que la mienne trembla d'envie, me garda définitivement éloigné. Je crus mourir. Je sentis son corps entier supplier un peu plus. Des bruits commençaient à se faire entendre, les premiers bruits de chaises. Ma main sortit avec peine dans son costume, et rapidement, je pris son membre tendu dans une main pour le remettre dans l'uniforme. John ferma étroitement les paupières. Sa bouche se tordit dans une mimique pénible. Il fut de nouveau compressé. Je commençai à remonter la fermeture éclair, pantelant. Sa tête se releva contre le mur. La voix masculine et grave implora :

- Non… Non…

La douleur émanait entièrement de lui. Il était contrarié. Il en avait tellement eu envie… J'accélérai pour refermer entièrement, puis le posai à terre pour ne pas céder. Je devais avoir la même tête que lui. Il eu presque les yeux rougis de rage. Toujours contre moi, il posa sa tête sur ma joue. Les bruits s'intensifiaient derrière. Je saisis sa nuque, et susurrai contre ses cheveux, reconnaissant :

- Je te promets de te récompenser… Je te le jure bébé…

Un halètement entendu sortit de ses lèvres, puis il inspira deux ou trois fois pour réussir à se relever entièrement. Je tentai de deviner l'expression de ses yeux, puis tournai brusquement le visage vers le self. Ils arrivaient. S'ils nous voyaient comme ça… En plus il fallait que je me finisse dans les toilettes avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Encore, me soufflèrent les voix hargneuses. Je tapotai le cou de John, puis, lui ayant murmuré qu'il devait partir, le regardai s'exécuter. Il accéléra, et je détournai rapidement la vue de cet horrible délice, soupirant.

J'avais été à l'entraînement, plus rageur que jamais. Plusieurs fois j'avais été troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'entendais encore John, je sentais toujours son envie carbonisante de moi… Je me sentais trahi. Un homme devait toujours contenter sa femme. Surtout là… Surtout… dans cette scène honteuse. Mon égo d'homme en avait pris un coup, et je fus satisfait d'apprendre que l'entraînement terminait à seize heures. Je passai à la douche en même temps que les autres. Heureusement John n'était pas là, la dernière fois je m'étais retrouvé à bander comme un idiot lorsque je l'avais croisé. Et là… J'imaginai la tension sexuelle. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre, ça m'obsédait. Plus tard, je vis qu'il s'était changé en civil. Nous étions dans les dortoirs, seuls. Il avait semblé pensif dès qu'il avait appris que rien n'était prévu ce soir pour les soldats et, avant que nous n'ayons pu nous lancer un seul vrai regard, il avait sauté de son lit et m'avait lancé « Je dois faire un truc. A tout à l'heure. ».

Que diable allait-il encore manigancer ? Je l'avais croisé toute l'après-midi à faire des allées et venues dans les bureaux des lieutenants, prendre des câbles dans les mains… Je m'étais assis dans l'une des pièces les plus éloignées de la grande salle et finalement je n'appris qu'en même temps que tout le monde la nouvelle hurlée via tous les haut-parleurs intérieurs de la base. Un début de musique. En quelques secondes, tous avaient compris et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale.

- _Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see me, my time is now !_

Un concert. Ce mec était complètement cinglé. Je me levai à mon tour puis rejoignis l'épicentre de l'excitation. Je restai à la porte.

- _…If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan. Lay yo' ass DOWN for the three second TAN !_

Il avait organisé un concert pour motiver les troupes. Comment pouvait-il autant penser aux autres, avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment ? Les soldats s'étaient pressés devant l'estrade. Tous sous le charme de Cena, comme toujours. John était tout aussi excité que son public, voire plus. Il suffisait qu'on donne à cet homme un micro et des gens qui l'écoutaient pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Un sourire malicieux flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il allait d'un côté à l'autre de la scène. Il s'arrêta. Sa voix se fit charrieuse, traînante et il lança :

- Oh… On dirait qu'il me faut un partenaire pour cette chanson… quelqu'un qui connaisse mon album… ?

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la petite foule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr qu'il allait sortir l'autre homosexuel. Et malgré moi ma main se contracta en un poing lorsque j'entendis :

- Allez Gaby ! Monte sur scène !

Les soldats les plus proches du gosse crièrent et le poussèrent en avant. Il résista un peu, puis céda lorsque John esquissa un grand sourire. _Mon_ John lui donna un micro, et timidement, il enchaîna. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne l'aimais pas, et il l'avait sans doute compris dès Portsmouth, le premier jour. Galbino avait sorti un poster de John pour l'accrocher au-dessus de son lit. J'avais donc eu à côté de moi la tronche de Cena pendant deux semaines, tous les matins. Pendant que le gosse se réveillait la nuit pour se toucher. Le manque m'avait rendu dingue, et le lendemain où il avait murmuré son nom, je lui avais craché : « Si tu pouvais la fermer la nuit, Galbino. Laisse-moi dormir au lieu de fantasmer sur quelqu'un qui ne t'appartiendra jamais » … Fatalement, ils se retrouvaient. Fatalement, c'était lui que John regardait avec tendresse, n'arrêtant pas de sourire. A la fin de la chanson, sous l'émotion et pour faire plaisir, il prit dans ses bras le soldat. Un pincement désagréable dans ma poitrine. Le corps fatigué et en eau de John contre lui. Dans un mouvement, il lui embrassa affectueusement les cheveux, et lorsqu'il se détacha pour enchaîner une autre chanson, laissant la groupie redescendre, il arborait toujours ce sourire. Vous pouvez toujours vous l'arracher, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est… qu'il…

Je le regardai quelques minutes commencer une nouvelle chanson. Lorsqu'il était avec moi, ses sourires étaient tristes. Les sourires de John n'étaient teintés de douleur qu'avec moi. Pourtant… Nous avions une relation plus idéale que les premiers jours… Il tendit le micro vers les soldats et ceux-ci reprirent en cœur sous son rire. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? John riait avec moi… Mais il y avait toujours cette lourdeur juste après. Une sorte… d'ambiance tragique. … _Avions-nous déjà tous les deux deviné_ ?

Un mec qui s'entraînait avec moi vint me voir vers vingt-et-une heures. Nous parlâmes un peu, puis, décidant qu'il serait temps, nous quittâmes la pièce bruyante. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire serait aussi pénible que les autres fois, et je m'éloignai assez pour ne plus entendre la voix agréable et les lèvres qui la portaient.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	32. The Night which kept little Secrets

_Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire serait aussi pénible que les autres fois, et je m'éloignai assez pour ne plus entendre la voix agréable et les lèvres qui la portaient. _

**

* * *

**

J'avais toujours pensé que je ne serais jaloux que de sa femme. C'était plus intense que de la jalousie, mais j'avais toujours pensé que Randy ne s'intéresserait à personne d'autre que sa femme. Penser le contraire, sans doute la faute de la frustration. Nous étions en train de devenir bestiaux, sur les nerfs. Je laissai le micro à un soldat qui était connu pour savoir chanter et descendis les marches. L'extase retombait, lentement, mais elle retomba lorsque je me remis à chercher Randy des yeux. Je le vis. Je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit, mais quelque chose de violent me frappa de plein fouet, lorsque je le vis.

Il était avec un soldat, à part, parlant à mi-mots. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Et sans un regard, Randy s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Le couvre-feu avait été annoncé il y avait au moins dix minutes et les couloirs de la base étaient vides maintenant. Il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur, tout comme ici, seules quelques fenêtres éclairaient le sol d'une lumière blanche le long de mes pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de le presser. De toute manière, si jamais ils avaient eu à me faire une remarque sur le couvre-feu, je leur aurais rappelé qui j'étais. Et dans l'état d'énervement où je me trouvais, j'aurais probablement distribué les RKO à la pelle. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de m'énerver. Je n'avais pas entendu la fin du concert, mais tous étaient couchés et je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs, tentant d'évacuer. Je me raidis soudain. Quelques mètres avant ceux-ci, je devinai une ombre posée contre le mur. Grande et musclée. Plissant les yeux, je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à en être certain : John. En me voyant approcher, il se décolla du mur. Nous étions assez éloignés des dortoirs pour parler à voix haute, mais je ne dis pas un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait les mains dans les poches, d'une dégaine plus menaçante que décontractée. Je ne vis pas son visage recouvert d'ombre. J'étais encore assez loin lorsqu'il lança :

- Tu étais où ?

Je ralentis l'allure, levai la tête dans une mimique surprise ou méprisante. Il continua :

- Le couvre-feu a sonné y'a un quart d'heure.

Je sentais le raidissement de sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Je n'avais pas la tête à… Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand lui devais-je des comptes ? Je continuais à avancer. J'allais le contourner pour aller me coucher lorsqu'il m'attrapa fermement le bras. Mes traits se contractèrent de colère.

- Où t'étais ? Répéta-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La main se referma autour de mon bras. Je vis son visage lorsqu'il me tira face à lui : les traits arrachés de méchanceté, les yeux froncés de colère et d'inquiétude. Je me dégageai dédaigneusement de sa prise. Il se tenait droit au milieu du passage et attendait fermement une réponse. Ce n'était pas évident ? Il voulait vraiment que j'en parle ?

- Je t'ai vu partir du concert avec un mec. Il vient juste de rentrer, vous étiez les derniers.

Ça y était, j'allais avoir le droit à une scène maintenant ! John insista d'une voix dure en voyant que je ne répondais pas :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Merde, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je voulais juste aller me coucher, et qu'il devienne un peu moins sûr de lui. Je n'avais pas été assez ferme s'il pensait que nous étions le petit couple qui s'attendait et restait ensemble. La poitrine de John se gonfla, et il dut mâcher ses mots pour ne pas tonner :

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Randy ? T'es parti depuis plus d'une heure, bordel ! Si tu crois…

- « Si tu crois » quoi ? Interrompis-je. Tu te prends pour qui ?

La réplique le prit au dépourvu. Je sentais la rage me gagner de nouveau, ne faire faire qu'un tour à mon sang. Il contracta la mâchoire et m'attrapa brusquement lorsque je tentais de le dépasser.

- Je veux savoir où tu étais ! Exigea-t-il en haussant le ton.

Je retroussai les lèvres de colère puis tentai de me dégager méchamment. Lorsqu'il résista, mes nerfs lâchèrent. La réplique fusa au milieu de l'obscurité :

- C'est pas parce que tu me suces que tu fais partie de ma vie !

Le silence qui suivit résonna horriblement dans mon corps, se glissant jusqu'à ma poitrine pour l'y violenter lorsque John me lâcha doucement. Je n'eus le temps de transpercer ses yeux que quelques secondes presque pas étonnées, avant qu'il ne recule d'un pas et ne me les cache. Son visage se tourna légèrement sur le côté, tandis que sa main, toujours fragilement en suspension dans l'air…

Puis il fit demi-tour pour gagner les dortoirs d'une démarche assurée. Je ressentis une chose affreuse. Comme une sorte de rage apeurée. Le remord. Ses gestes avaient été tellement souffrants…

- John ! John, attends !

J'accélérai derrière lui. Aucune réaction.

- Attends ! Hurlai-je dans un chuchotement.

Mais il tourna pour entrer dans les dortoirs, sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Je restai paralysé quelques secondes, statufié. Les émotions me perçaient la poitrine impitoyablement. La main, hésitante, qui me lâchait. Pourquoi, je… tout le temps ? Je finis par rentrer dans la chambre commune aussi. Une trentaine de couchettes m'empêchèrent d'aller voir John qui se mettait en caleçon avant de rentrer précipitamment dans son lit pour me tourner le dos. Je ne pourrais rien faire cette nuit… Avec dépit, je montai l'échelle juste au dessus de lui, puis m'allongeai sans un mot. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver le sommeil, et les bruits intolérables provenant d'en dessous me firent étroitement fermer les yeux pour tourmenter un peu plus ma raison.

_Je me détournai du hublot pour l'observer. Ma main parcourut son dos du bout des doigts, avant d'appuyer la caresse en remarquant son petit sourire rêveur. Je la retirai lorsque je fus un peu plus apaisé. « Je devrais te laisser partir John… »_

Je m'éveillai presque en sursaut du rêve. Depuis que nous étions là, je n'arrêtais pas de rêver des scènes que nous avions vécues, surtout des scènes de sexe. Tellement j'étais frustré. Je m'éveillai d'habitude la queue durcie d'excitation, et je devais me masturber plusieurs fois par nuit pour me soulager. C'était complètement dingue. En pensant à John. Je devais le faire tout le temps, une drogue qui me frustrait et que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'assumer. Je me touchais tellement que j'en avais la peau éraflée ! Mais cette nuit-là fut un peu spéciale et n'eut pas le même goût de frustration que d'habitude. La frustration avait un goût de sang. Celui qui bat dans les tempes en voyant la proie se lever avec une érection matinale. Celui dans les veines lorsque seuls quelques centimètres et une discipline de fer empêchait d'être satisfait. Et enfin, surtout, celui interminable qui battait le long de votre membre toute la nuit et mettait vos draps en eau. Cette nuit-là fut plus douce mais tellement plus déplaisante.

Sans empressement particulier, John se leva à l'heure le vendredi matin, s'habilla en regardant obstinément le mur, partit en même temps que les soldats dans la foule. Muet. Le sourire éclatant n'existait plus. Sans doute le matin, pensai-je avec une ironie affective. John était infatigable mais certainement pas du matin ! Avec ses petites manies de se blottir contre moi… Je fis des gestes plus brusques, plus revêches pour ne pas y penser. Il n'allait pas le faire ce matin. Nous étions bloqués, entourés, lui déjà filmé au milieu des soldats… et surtout… « _C'est pas parce que tu me suces que tu fais partie de ma vie ! _»

La phrase résonna longuement dans l'atmosphère. Je la devinais dans ses yeux qu'il bougeait plus lentement à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, dans ses gestes restreints dans les vestiaires. Mais je la devinai surtout lorsqu'il se forçait à sourire, n'atteignant que les dix watts sur cent habituels. Malgré moi, je passai ma journée entière à le regarder, oubliant à moitié ceux qui me parlaient pour jeter mon regard au loin. Il le savait très bien, jusqu'au midi il fit en sorte d'être à l'opposé d'où j'étais, de ne jamais croiser mon regard. John n'avait jamais fait ça. Il ne m'avait jamais ignoré… alors qu'il était capable de passer du temps avec moi. Je lui avais vraiment fait du mal. « _… que tu fais partie de ma vie ! » _Enfin ! Il devait savoir que j'avais été énervé ! Que je ne le… pensais… pas… Je m'étais emporté. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Lorsque les entraînements reprirent, il n'y avait toujours pas d'évolution et je profitai que le second lieutenant n'était pas arrivé pour aller le voir. Je ne pris pas ma place dans le rang, mais m'avançai et me mis à côté de lui. Son visage était fermé, droit braqué vers l'avant comme un bon soldat. Je le regardai, tentai d'attirer son regard.

- John… Il faut qu'on parle.

Aucune réaction. Il resta parfaitement immobile, le regard aussi assombri et fané que le matin, seulement peut-être un sursaut de sa mâchoire lorsqu'il la contracta. Allez… Laisse-moi une chance ! Quand je l'avais envoyé à l'hôpital, il m'avait aussitôt pardonné… Il n'allait donc tout de même pas être vexé indéfiniment pour _si peu_ ! J'entendis les pas du second lieutenant qui vérifiait nos positions. A son claquement de bottes, les soldats et John firent le salut militaire. Je ne bougeais pas d'un iota, ostensiblement tourné vers lui. Insensible à une quelconque marque d'autorité alors que je devais ramener John à moi. Le silence de plomb entre nous deux, intense, épreuve de volonté. Le second lieutenant arriva vers nous :

- Orton ! Au garde à vous !

J'ignorai. C'était impossible que ça finisse ainsi, il ne laisserait pas cette phrase débile gâcher ce qu'il me portait d'amour ! … Non ? Et si je venais de tout casser en lui, si - Le second lieutenant m'attrapa les épaules pour me tourner vers lui brusquement. Mon corps se raidit. Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Je vis rouge. D'un geste brutal, je le repoussai. La lourdeur du silence gagna les rangs entiers. Devant moi, le second lieutenant qui paraissait plus qu'offensé de mon geste, tandis que je me sentais bouillir. Me pousser, _moi _? _Moi_, _Randy Orton _? John passait, mais l'autre là, ce vieux débris pas capable de m'égaler en combat… ! Le silence attentif d'avant une bagarre retentit dans l'air. John était toujours immobile, le regard tellement lancé obstinément loin qu'il avait refusé de voir la scène. Il ne réagirait pas. Je pouvais bien mettre en sang ce mec, je pouvais bien me prendre un mois de prison militaire, me griffer à la chair, supplier à genoux, _il ne réagirait pas_. John ? Un manque égoïste m'obnubila. L'égoïsme de vouloir les lèvres de John qui promettaient d'être miennes, l'égoïsme même de savoir qu'il était désespérément amoureux de moi prit tellement de place en moi à cet instant idiot que j'oubliais ma haine, et n'entendit qu'à moitié l'ordre brutal de courir jusqu'au soir. Je lançai un regard à John. Aucune réaction. Je m'exécutai.

Une fois dix-huit heures sonnées, je me hâtai de le suivre. L'heure des douches. J'avais repensé à une chose en courant : je ne l'avais pas embrassé aujourd'hui. J'étais certain qu'il se souvenait aussi de cet ordre de ne pas me tromper les jours où je l'embrassais. Avant-hier, au stand de tir j'avais tellement été avec lui que je n'en n'avais pas eu besoin. Mais aujourd'hui… Je ne l'avais pas embrassé. Et il était terriblement blessé. Je le connaissais : assez pour aller voir Galbino dans les douches et l'embrasser devant moi. La vision retourna mon estomac. Que ce sale pédé essaie de ne poser rien qu'une fois son regard sur John dans les douches… J'y arrivai, et me déshabillai, passai sous l'eau. Je pris soin de ne pas trop le regarder, histoire de garder ma réputation d'hétérosexuel, mais fus fusillé par le désir de son corps affolant, musclé et tout en courbes sous l'eau brûlante. Je me dépêchai de sortir, le premier, puis allais au self.

« Merci d'avoir changé d'uniforme. »

J'avais vu John lire le sms que je venais d'y envoyer sous la table, puis le refermer dans un mouvement, impassible. CENA ! Que devais-je faire au juste ? Son attitude commençait à… m'inquiéter. Non seulement il n'était pas discret pour cacher ses sentiments, mais en plus… Je craignais d'avoir été trop loin. Ça m'avait échappé enfin ! Même quand je lui avais brisé les os il m'avait pardonné plus vite… Il me gâtait trop. Ignorant les soldats m'entourant qui faisaient la conversation sans moi, j'envoyai un second sms :

« Regarde-moi… »

Je pouvais lire en lui rien qu'avec l'expression de ses yeux. Il ne me cachait rien, incapable ou trop confiant. Mais maintenant, il m'évitait consciemment. Il lut de nouveau le message sous la table, le rangea et recommença à manger. Et au moment où j'allais taper un troisième sms, il le sortit pour le donner en souriant à un militaire, lui autorisant sans doute à regarder ses photos. Insatisfaction suprême. Il jouait sur mes propres points faibles. Il refusait toute sorte de contact, et le fait que nous soyons un _couple illégal_ m'empêchait d'aller le voir pour m'excuser. Ah… Je m'étais tellement amolli. M'excuser, m'inquiéter pour lui… Non. Non, rien de tout ça. Mais… Le fait de n'être jamais satisfait, d'avoir sans cesse envie de lui… M'obsédait. M'obsédait tellement, qu'un putain de respect pour lui et son corps m'enveloppait. En plus… John… était amoureux de moi. John m'aimait, me le disait. Il n'avait aucune honte. Et moi… Un soufflement nasal difficile me fit fermer les yeux et me lever avec mon plateau. Je partis sans un mot, passant à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard. John… Tu ne remarques pas combien je suis faible ces jours-ci ? C'est si dur d'être impassible en ce moment… où l'on me refuse ma dose habituelle… C'était si dur, mais heureusement que tu ne voyais rien. Si tu avais profité de ce moment John… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Si tu avais lu dans mes pensées… Aurais-tu remarqué quelle chose avait disparue ?

Notre groupe était de repos ce soir, et les gars avaient prévu une soirée cartes dans la grande salle. Je ne fus absolument pas d'humeur à les rejoindre, surtout que je ne savais pas s'_il_ s'y trouverait. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner s'il aurait été de la partie en comptant sur le fait que je n'oserais pas briser notre kayfabe abject ou s'il allait traîner autre part pour ressasser ce que je lui avais dit. La seconde option me paraissait plus probable le connaissant. Je le devinai assis contre un mur, jouant inconsciemment avec ses mains comme il le faisait souvent. The Viper avait élaboré son plan : je restai toute la soirée au même endroit que John la veille, contre un mur, à l'attendre. Impossible de le louper.

Qu'avait-il cru hier lorsque j'étais parti du concert ? J'avais deviné au ton plein de reproche qu'il avait pensé que je l'avais trompé avec le mec. Nous étions trop sur les nerfs. J'aurais dû le rassurer aussitôt. Pfff ! Un rire moqueur. Le rassurer ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me harceler aussi ! Pauvre femme parano ! Je repensai une seconde à mes propres réactions lorsque je le voyais avec Brooks ou Galbino. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir ! Ah oui Randy ? Rien à voir.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent. Je continuai à pester, contre moi-même surtout. La plupart des soldats m'étaient passés devant avant le couvre-feu, et les retardataires n'arrivaient que maintenant. Aucune trace de John. Je restai immobile dans la même ambiance obscure que la veille, la même grande fenêtre au bout du couloir qui éclairait le sol. Je m'en étais un peu écarté, contraint de rester invisible. Le même silence teinté de danger. Mon instinct s'affola. Je ne savais pas comment, je le reconnaissais toujours avant le premier bruit. Il survint. John. J'entendis ses pas. Tournai la tête. Ne vis que son ombre. Le bruit continua de retentir, avant de ralentir un peu une seconde. Lorsqu'il me vit. Puis il reprit avec la même assurance. Soudain, d'une seconde sur l'autre, sa silhouette se découpa dans l'obscurité visible, et je vis les traits droits de son visage, fermés, volontaires. Tellement masculins et puissants. Puis une seconde son corps musclé en mouvement, avant qu'il ne fût totalement devant moi. Il regardait devant lui, apparemment dans l'intention de ne pas s'arrêter. J'eus alors un geste instinctif : d'une main, j'entourai son poignet et l'amenai à moi. Aussitôt, son dos fut en contact avec mon torse et j'entourai le sien de deux mains protectrices. Il tenta de se défendre sans un bruit. Je raffermis ma prise. Il était plus fort que moi. Mais ne parvint pas à me repousser. Mes bras s'étaient fait plus doux, mes biceps caressant les siens, et c'était tellement plus dur pour lui de tenter une résistance lorsque je faisais ça. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes, John presque raide contre moi, tous deux totalement silencieux. C'était tant risqué, juste à côté des dortoirs… Mais la seconde où John avait enfin été contre moi, j'avais oublié ma haine, un peu oublié le reste. Sa respiration mesurée. Je déposai mon menton contre son épaule. Il frémit.

- Je t'ai fait du mal. Déclarai-je.

Si possible, il fut un peu plus immobile et raide.

- Oui.

Je tournai mon visage délicatement posé sur son épaule vers le sien qui refusait de me regarder. C'était une douleur sourde. C'était… une étreinte mélancolique. Je continuai :

- J'avais promis de ne plus te faire souffrir.

Le soir où je l'avais appelé… Un soir de faute, mais je lui avais promis. Je ne pouvais briser cela. Et puis… Ce soir-là, j'avais tellement craint pour lui…

- Oui.

Sa voix était toujours froide, plus qu'était frais son corps athlétique et affriolant contre moi.

- Alors je m'excuse.

John acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, entendu. Nous goutâmes un peu le silence reposant de la nuit. Il ne parlait pas, et je redoutai qu'il garde un peu de rancœur en lui. « _C'est pas parce que tu me suces … _» Quelle idée il avait de lui à présent ? J'avais dû le blesser très fort dans son égo. Et j'espérais plus que tout qu'il ne serait pas rebuté à l'idée de recommencer une fellation… Seigneur je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir que lorsque… « …_que tu fais partie de ma vie ! _» J'aurais sûrement à le « rassurer » là-dessus. Mes mots seraient crus, mais il comprendrait. Je fis glisser mon nez sur son épaule, doucement et avec un sourire, baiser esquimau. Puis je remontai le long de son cou, le chatouillant, joueur. Il rabattit son cou sur son épaule.

- Tu me pardonnes ? Questionnai-je, repentant. Dis ?

Je continuai à enfouir mon nez dans son cou, l'embrassant à l'occasion. Il me l'enleva et je le devinai sourire. Je finis par le chatouiller avec de courts baisers appuyés. Je savais exactement comment le faire craquer.

- Dis ?

Mes mains lui caressaient doucement le ventre sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et je partis de nouveau à l'attaque de sa nuque. Casser la résistance. Je lui arrachai enfin un rire et il capitula, bon enfant :

- Oui.

- C'est bien.

La mise en scène l'avait fait se détendre contre moi, et je sentis qu'il se délectait du contact. Peut-être encore une raideur en lui, et le fait était que j'étais un homme, et que l'homme voulait satisfaire sa petite meuf chagrinée comme il le pouvait, tant pis pour eux si ce n'était pas par du sexe violent.

- Hier soir…

Le lieu et le moment firent que je cédais, je n'étais plus fâché.

- Je ne suis pas parti avec Marc…. c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, précisai-je. On est sortis en même temps, mais je me suis séparé de lui sur le pas de la porte.

John avait tourné la tête vers mon visage et nous échangeâmes un regard avant que je ne regarde droit devant moi. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient plus ; je me sentis obligé d'expliquer doucement, fronçant les sourcils en affrontant sa bouche seulement :

- J'étais sorti téléphoner à Sam. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Il inspira en comprenant, et il dut tellement penser à combien il avait dû paraître ridicule qu'il en oublia le pincement amer de ses lèvres. Tant mieux. Cette fois il se relaxa entièrement entre mes bras. C'était contagieux, et de bien-être je l'amenai un peu plus près de mon corps. L'ambiance était étrange, mais sans violence à la fois. Je me rappelai d'une chose qu'il voulait que je lui précise. Cette chose là. Le calme de la nuit était propice aux secrets, et je chuchotai presque sans m'en rendre compte :

- Tu sais pour CM Punk… je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi.

John tourna un peu plus son regard vers moi, et je l'observai, calme pour l'une des premières fois depuis notre arrivée. Il ne semblait pas comprendre quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que…

Je haussai un peu les sourcils. La réponse aurait enchaînée d'autres questions. Et je ne me souvenais que trop bien pourquoi j'avais fini par demander ça à _Phil__ou_ avant mon départ…

- Parce que tu m'aurais demandé autre chose quand tu aurais su. Comme pourquoi nous avions failli nous battre.

J'esquissai un demi-sourire en voyant l'expression de John : en effet, il avait eu l'intention d'enchaîner là-dessus. Je profitai de mon coup d'avance pour continuer :

- Et ça je ne peux pas te le dire…

La mimique curieuse de ses yeux qui me détaillaient entièrement le visage revint, et j'indiquai, abdiquant une fois de plus :

- Je lui avais dit quelque chose… que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire… quelque chose sur toi… et ça m'a vraiment mis en colère.

- Ça doit être quelque chose de bien alors ?

Je souris. Cela dépendait du point de vue. C'était évident que si je lui disais, tout de suite… Si je lui disais là… dans mes bras… Si je lui disais « John… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » … j'étais certain de ce sourire heureux puis grave. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire, et encore moins l'envie. Ce serait comme un engagement envers lui. Je ne voulais pas m'engager. Le silence se rétablit, il sembla accepter que je ne lui en dise pas plus. Il était sans doute satisfait. Je goûtai le corps qui avait failli être mien la veille lors de l'épisode de l'uniforme - je changeai vite de sujet de pensée -, celui qui le soir dans mon lit… Mais l'ambiance était plus tranquille ce soir-là. Le silence de la nuit. Qui gardait les secrets inavouables.

- Tu me manques… Soupirai-je dans son cou.

Maudite fichue nuit. Je souris puis glissai ma main de son ventre à son entrejambe, fermant les yeux.

- Enfin tu vois… Comme ça…

Je tentai de le ressentir sous mes doigts. Je me mis à caresser son pantalon, doucement. Il fermait également les yeux et releva sa tête contre mon épaule de plaisir. J'étais transpercé d'aise, un goût de sang réprimé. Sa respiration finit par s'accélérer un peu et je dus arrêter. Ne pas tenter le démon qui nous habitait lorsque nous étions ensemble. John tourna son visage basculé vers moi. Sa nuque parut appétissante à mes lèvres assoiffées mais j'écoutai ses yeux, sa voix lasse :

- J'en ai assez Randy…

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Sous la peur inouïe. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que je ne me plains pas souvent… Mais là…

Les battements dans ma poitrine ne décroissaient pas. C'était vrai qu'il avait beau transpirer la frustration et l'amour, c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il se plaignait. Malgré le sentiment angoissant de ma cage thoracique glacée, je rassurai rapidement, d'une voix murmurée :

- On va pouvoir commencer à se rapprocher à partir de demain, on sera plus souvent tous les deux… Ce sera bien non ? On se parlera devant tout le monde, ça facilitera les choses.

A tout prix le contenter. Je m'approchai de lui, puis lui embrassai les cheveux longuement, fermant les yeux. A tout prix le contenter, sous peine de voir mon monde s'écrouler. La pointe de peur perça tout même dans ma voix.

- Mais ne fais pas de bêtises d'accord ?

Si jamais de désespoir il révélait tout… Il répondit une parole rassurante, et je me laissai aller à embrasser ses cheveux encore un peu, avant de descendre contre sa tempe. Son corps s'appuya à moi dans un mouvement adorable, et il finit par relever la tête. Nos deux visages face à face. Maudite fichue nuit… Si tu ne gardais pas si bien les secrets… John regarda mes lèvres, et comme à chaque fois il parut si tenté de les saisir que je m'approchai pour qu'il le fasse. Nos lèvres furent bientôt proches, et j'éteignis son visage au moment où il fermait les yeux, s'approchant lentement. Sa bouche effleura la mienne. Un poison exquis se répandit à la vitesse lumière dans mes veines. Maudite fichue nuit, lorsqu'il s'appuya un peu plus, entrouvrant les lèvres… Je le suivis, douce transe, la refermai. Il resta quelques secondes de plus avant de rompre doucement le baiser, les yeux fermés et les lèvres explosées d'un rose envieux. Immobile quelques instants, savourant les quelques dernières secondes de tranquillité. Je ne t'en accorde pas souvent des moments ainsi… Je tentais de ne pas me souvenir du pourquoi le temps d'être loin de lui, puis, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, chuchotai la phrase mécanique qu'il haïssait tant : « On doit y aller ».

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	33. Stroking your Breaking Point

_Je ne t'en accorde pas souvent des moments ainsi… Je tentais de ne pas me souvenir du pourquoi le temps d'être loin de lui, puis, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, chuchotai la phrase mécanique qu'il haïssait tant : « On doit y aller ». _

_

* * *

_Ma première réaction lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin avait été…

- Il faut que j'appelle Phil.

De tout aller cafter. Comme une gentille écolière à sa best friend. Évidemment, j'aurais toujours pu insister auprès de Randy à renfort de câlins mignons pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit à Punk, mais si les paroles câlines étaient noyées sous un reproche sanglant, je préférai directement l'appeler. Même, j'avais hâte. Une brise fraîche. CM Punk. Je me sortis de la tête la musique de pub qui accompagnerait le produit, puis décidai de l'appeler le soir.

Les journées étaient riches en péripéties… pauvres en petits jeux sexuels certes, mais la veille… l'épisode de la veille m'avait au moins permis de négocier à demi-mot de voir plus Randy. « _On va pouvoir commencer à se rapprocher à partir de demain… On sera plus souvent tous les deux… _» Heureusement, nous étions passés maîtres dans l'art des jeux de rôles grâce à la WWE, et simuler un début d'amitié était tout à fait dans nos cordes. C'était même une chose à laquelle nous excellions, et je réussis sans problème à réprimer mon sourire lorsque sur notre première expédition en Irak Randy me proposa de faire équipe avec lui pour « _faciliter la mission d'éclairage _». Un jeu de rôles. Babyface et Heel. … Mais infiniment plus dangereux. Infiniment plus dangereux… car si les soldats trouvaient la faille, si le caméraman surprenait un sourire complice, si… c'en serait fini. Mais après tout… Pourquoi me compliquer la vie là-dessus ? Randy me l'avait proposé de lui-même. Il me l'avait proposé… lorsque… je lui avais confié combien j'étais las. J'avais tellement envie de plus avec lui… Et l'armée… L'armée était pire que la WWE ! A la WWE, on pouvait tranquillement improviser une partie de sexe dans les vestiaires… Mais ici ? Ici, chaque étreinte était un danger potentiel. J'eus un sourire. En plus… Je n'étais pas fou. Je savais que les moments propices pour lui demander des choses étaient ceux où il tentait de se faire pardonner. Et rester ensemble à ne parler de rien, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour me contenter un peu. Sans compter que c'était plus intelligent, si nous étions surpris la nuit dans les couloirs, le bruit se répandrait moins fort que si nous avions gardés notre réputation d'ennemis. « Réputation d'ennemis »… Cet engagement qu'avait pris Randy… C'était presque un aveu que nous ne l'étions plus tellement.

Les choses se firent naturellement, et à midi nous déjeunions à la même table, entourés de soldats. Remix du restaurant. Je remarquai le mal qu'avait Randy à me regarder dans les yeux. Je devinai sans peine. La veille avait été une parenthèse reposante pour nos envies masculines urgentes. Mais la nuit semblait l'avoir encore plus excité. Chaque regard qu'il me lançait était bouillant jusqu'au fond des pupilles glacées, et c'était lorsqu'il croisait mes yeux et mon désir réciproque que les siens étaient les plus dangereux. Il fronçait alors les traits, de colère, et baissait le regard de côté. Provoquant un vide, un manque en moi qui continuais le regard inassouvi. J'adorais être avec lui, même si c'était pour ne pas se parler alors que nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Mais ça ne semblait pas être la même chose de son côté. La proximité semblait le faire souffrir, et avant la fin de la journée, il aurait fallu être une personne intimement proche de lui pour deviner la tempête de rage et d'envie qui balayait sa raison. Deux semaines… Deux semaines… Et dire que j'avais trouvé cela court. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense trop : le soir était arrivé, et je sortis dans la Zone B pour appeler Phil. Je restai sur les marches. Souris lorsqu'il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Ah bah enfin !

- Désolé mec, j'avais prévu de t'appeler avant, je sais que tu tiens à ta réputation de commère.

Un rire près du portable. Je continuai :

- Alors, en Amérique ? Je ne te manque pas trop ?

- Pfff ! S'esclaffa-t-il dédaigneusement. Il y a longtemps que je t'ai remplacé ! Par quelqu'un de plus attentif à ma vie. _Lui _au moins il me laisse parler de mes problèmes.

- C'est qui ?

- Le Great Khali.

Le… J'explosai de rire.

- Nan déconne pas John, j'ai appris à le connaître… Je ne sais pas s'il me parle de trucs gays… En fait je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

- Il n'est pas censé avoir un traducteur ? Demandai-je, me doutant de toute manière qu'il plaisantait.

- Et briser l'exotisme de nos conversations ? Jamais !

Nous pouffâmes au même moment. Nostalgie. L'ambiance se calma. Nous dérivâmes finalement à Randy et, après un résumé croustillant, j'arrivai à la raison de mon appel :

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… mais tu sais, le jour où Randy est parti à Portsmouth, il t'avait dit quelque chose avant de te sauter dessus comme un possédé…

- Et il n'a pas voulu te dire ? Devina-t-il.

- Bingo. Je me doute que c'est un truc un peu sentimental, il n'a des problèmes qu'avec ça.

- Je crois que son plus gros problème… C'est plutôt un mec un peu collant de cent-seize kilos ! … Écoute John, reprit-il après que j'eusse esquissé un sourire, je ne vais pas te le dire. Je ne fais pas de Psychopathe-turn… Mais ce truc là a vraiment eu l'air de le bouleverser lorsqu'il l'a dit. Un peu comme s'il réalisait quelque chose… Je peux juste te dire que… ce n'est pas encore ce que tu attends.

Pas ce que j'attendais ? Mes yeux se firent fatigués une seconde. Je savais que je n'aurais pas eu le droit à un « Je l'aime ! ». Ça aurait été trop gros. Je raccrochai bientôt. Juste après, Randy était arrivé, et c'est en m'entraînant dans notre endroit qu'il m'avait rapidement embrassé. Rapidement, car ses lèvres n'auraient pas été capables d'endurer plus sans me posséder entièrement. Il ne dit rien, mais je devinai à son relèvement de tête arrogant lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Je souris : je ne devais pas le tromper aujourd'hui. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller voir ailleurs en ce moment ? Je restai un peu contre le mur.

Dimanche. Septième jour sans sexe. SEPTIEME. Le manque obscurcissait mes pensées… à cause de Randy. La nuit… Cette nuit… l'avait rendu incontrôlable. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je restais éveillé la nuit… Et j'entendais ses gémissements lorsqu'il se branlait. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le matelas au-dessus de moi, et je plissais les traits de frustration. De rage. Je ne pouvais rien dire, pas émettre un son. C'était de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. « _John, John… Oui…Oui John vas-y… _» Pourquoi personne n'entendait ? Si seulement… n'importe qui… comprenait… pour que je puisse enfin avoir une couverture et le rejoindre ! « _John… John… plus vite… _» Il ne semblait pas arriver à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait trois nuits maintenant que c'était comme ça. Mais cette nuit là… « _John… vas-y… c'est bon… plus vite John… John, plus vite s'il te plaît… _» Je t'aime ! Randy bon sang… Il semblait… totalement… dingue. Obsédé, frustré à mort. Je ne lui disais pas en face que je l'entendais la nuit. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrête. Si. Si je le voulais plus que tout… Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'aimais trop cette idée. Lors de l'épisode si bon de l'uniforme… Même si j'en gardais un souvenir amer… Il avait été comme cela. Presque tendre dans ses mouvements empressés. Impatient, mais attentif à mes moindres envies. Le manque de sexe… « _John… Oui c'est ça… COMME CA OUI… _»… Le bruit obscène des va-et-vient… Le manque de sexe… me livrait totalement Randy entre les mains. Et malheureusement, les mains, je devais me les garder dans mon boxer. « _Tu… tu vas me faire venir… John, John… John ! _» C'était absolument insupportable. Un _enfer_.

Randy était devenu hors de contrôle. Hors du mien. Il avait perdu l'infime morceau de paix qu'il semblait avoir trouvé pour agresser à la moindre occasion quiconque se trouvait sur sa route. Sur la mienne. Comme au début. La frustration me rendait le Randy psychopathe. Mais… pas avec moi. « _Il ne semble baisser ses barrières que devant toi. _» La tension entre nous était si écrasante que nous partions au quart de tour, mais l'avant-veille m'avait montré combien il s'appliquait à rester doux avec moi. La frustration. Elle lui faisait faire des trucs impensables. Et… Mon seul contrôle sur lui… dans ses moments là… était le sexe. Dieu savait combien ça commençait à me peser. J'avais envie de le satisfaire. De lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait hurler sa haine que je ne puisse. Mais toujours silencieusement, marquant la hargne sur son magnifique visage torturé.

C'est dans cette ambiance, celle de phéromones explosés et de soumission mordante… que survint la douche commune ce soir-là. La douche commune de l'armée. Un fantasme tellement classique. Et puis… Voir Randy… nu… Je m'infligeai une claque mentale pour penser à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, le septième-horrible-jour, nous ne nous étions pas croisés. Pas un baiser. Presque pas un mot. Et Randy. Randy qui ne pouvait plus se retenir. J'enlevai mon pantalon d'uniforme. A la moindre occasion, ses yeux bleu clair me mataient obscènement, me déshabillant, me faisant directement l'amour du regard. Me faisant terriblement bander. La douche… allait donc être un calvaire. J'enlevai mon boxer blanc, puis entrai dans la grande pièce rectangulaire saturée de cette sueur sale de mecs. Aussitôt, la chaleur me sauta au visage et je me dirigeai vers une douche libre. Randy à deux hommes de moi.

Le code ici était de ne regarder personne, il était évidemment très dangereux pour votre cher cul de montrer que vous regardiez les hommes. Je pensais aussitôt à Oliver, j'y avais d'ailleurs pensé à chaque fois sans le vouloir. Je lui avais jeté des coups d'œil : le jeune homme restait obstinément tourné dans son coin, à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Cela ne m'étonnait presque pas de sa part, il était même celui qui m'avait lancé le moins de regards lorsque j'étais arrivé la première fois. Les regards impudiques d'hétéros. Au moins trois personnes étaient incapables de les reproduire ici. Je me demandai rapidement si Gaby avait déjà eu des ennuis à cause de son homosexualité.

Bien humide, je laissai l'eau brûlante s'éteindre. La vapeur chaude surchargeait l'air ambiant. Je me mis une large dose de gel douche dans une de mes mains, puis massai mon corps nu. Le regard de Randy. Bestial. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le… J'activai les frottements. Ma peau se languissait d'être mordue, touchée, griffée, caressée… J'inspirai longuement de frustration. Entourés d'une quarantaine d'hommes bodybuildés, sous l'eau. Les blagues et les rires lourds fusaient, mais soudain, je fus coupé du monde. Rallumai l'eau. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… Merde. Randy avait ses endroits préférés sur mon corps, où il me frôlait. Je passai mes mains énergiquement sur mes pecs, puis ralentis à l'abri des regards. Mon visage froncé se releva dans le jet d'eau bouillant. Je bandais. Le regard furtif de Randy. Appuyé. J'étais tout à coup devenu complètement raide des souvenirs sur ma peau et m'approchai contre le mur pour presser mon érection sur le mur froid. Gémissement inaudible dans l'eau bouillante, alors que mes mains se frottèrent sur mes abdos, puis ralentirent une seconde pour me caresser. Randy… Les doigts de Randy… Les mains remontèrent contre mon cou, glissant. Mon expression insatisfaite masquée par l'eau… Puis… son regard… sensuel.

Je me souvenais… du rêve de Randy… que je le prenne… Il rêvait que je le prenne dans les douches. J'imaginais son état. Le même que les autres jours. En pire. Étrangement, il n'était pas le premier sorti aujourd'hui. Je tendis l'oreille, toujours cachant mon érection. Il prenait son temps. D'accord Orton. Oui, oui bébé, oui j'ai tellement envie de te voir après les douches… Je rallumai l'eau encore, violemment, fis mine de continuer à me frotter. Les côtes. Celles que Randy tenaient lorsqu'il me baisait… Je les effleurai une seconde presque amoureusement. Le toucher me chatouilla, me plut si fort que je grimaçai de douleur. J'avais mal. Ne pas y penser, ne pas… J'avais mal… Si seulement Randy pouvait tout foutre en l'air pour me laisser le sucer… Hmmm oui… Même si je devais me satisfaire moi-même…

Ma bouche s'était entrouverte sous l'eau, et je m'empressai de la fermer, me faisant violence, ne laissant plus les gouttelettes tentatrices rouler sur mes lèvres charnues. Oh… bébé… combien de fois en a-t-on rêvé, des douches…? Vu l'ambiance actuelle… Cela aurait même été Randy qui se serait agenouillé. Sous le plaisir sauvage, mon membre se dressa brusquement. Encore un peu… Juste… à l'abri des regards… Là que je le contrôlais intégralement, il se serait juste… agenouillé… m'aurait… sucé… sucé… sucé, et je l'aurais autorisé à toucher sa propre queue raide dingue de mon goût. L'eau s'éteignit brusquement. Je fermais dans la seconde mon visage extatique. Écoutai les bruits d'eau, de sueur en mouvements, d'hommes hétéros en pleine blague salace. Aucun. J'ouvris lentement les yeux sur le mur qui me faisait face. Une intime et tout à fait tentante senteur de miel se répandait au travers des phéromones. Enflammant les miens. Me donnant la chair de poule sur tout endroit érectile de plaisir. Et des bruits de gouttelettes qui tombaient sur le sol froid, à intervalles réguliers…

« Ploc… »

Je tournai vivement la tête vers la gauche. Randy, entièrement… entièrement comme il m'appartenait. La tête contre le mur, presque courbé en deux de souffrance. Masquant ses yeux fermés de hargne et de honte. Les traits explosés d'envie. La souffrance méchamment raidie entre les cuisses.

« Ploc… »

A cette vue, je ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, que je n'avais pas vu combien je l'excitais. Il grigna des dents de douleur, puis s'aida d'une main difficile sur le mur pour se relever. Il se tourna vers moi, quelques secondes épuisé contre le mur. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Tellement… Il déglutit laborieusement, le thorax soulevé à un rythme rapide. Le corps presque arqué, chaud. Tellement humide…

« Ploc… »

Il gémit en se relevant. Il avait évité du mieux qu'il pouvait de me regarder, mais maintenant… Ses joues roses de gêne furent secouées d'un tic honteux. Les deux lacs d'eau bleu caressèrent péniblement mon corps du regard. Silencieux. Randy tordit ses lèvres trempées de désir. Durant quelques instants, je fus en face de lui, immobiles. Tous les deux sans oser dire un mot, tous deux débilement sans dire un mot alors qu'une érection impressionnante nous pompait le sang. Je subis le supplice vivant du corps de Randy dégoulinant d'eau chaude. Chaque muscle parcourut d'une gouttelette taquine, jouant à se rouler sur son téton, ses abdos parfaits… puis son aine… et son… sexe.

« Ploc… »

Soudain, Randy détourna la tête, baissa les yeux. Il sembla bien plus furieux encore, gentiment. Un air adorable se peignit sur son visage. Cet air si difficilement soumis que Randy avait lorsqu'il voulait que je le prenne… Je m'avançai, charmé. Son visage mouillé sembla plus ensorcelant que jamais. Ses cils humides, le reflet de ses joues, une goutte hésitante sur la lèvre inférieure… Et surtout… La contraction de la mâchoire lorsqu'il vit que j'arrivai, se maudissant lui-même. Randy… Il savait que nous n'aurions pas le temps. D'une seconde à l'autre, n'importe laquelle… Quelqu'un pourrait revenir. Quelqu'un _allait_ revenir. C'était évident ! Mais il ne semblait pas avoir la force de m'interdire. Je fus bientôt face à lui, entrouvris la bouche. Il ferma ses yeux détournés dans une mimique pleine de peine. Mon sang battait à tout rompre dans mon corps. J'avais envie d'exploser. J'avais envie d'exploser, et peut importe qui venait, je voulais baiser ce Randy qui n'attendait que ça. Randy… Tu te rappelles ? Quand je t'avais appelé ? Quand je t'avais dit ces choses dans les douches que je voulais que tu me fasses… Tu te souviens… ? Tu t'en souviens tout de suite, n'est-ce pas…? Je restai une seconde fasciné devant sa beauté tellement provocante, et cette docilité.

- J'ai… Bégaya sa voix d'un grave éraillé, j'ai juste envie… que… tu la touches…

Brusquement, ma respiration s'accéléra. Il ferma les paupières étroitement. Alors, sans attendre un _bordel _d'incident qui m'empêcherait de satisfaire son envie, j'avançai une main masculine vers son membre. Le frôlai. Le contact me brûla et je me hâtai de l'effleurer dans un contact timide. Tous les deux entièrement nus l'un devant l'autre, bercés par la vapeur et les effluves virils. Randy gémit les sourcils froncés, puis se mordit la lèvre lorsque je le caressai d'un pouce. Son membre réagissait à mes moindres câlineries, raide et dur de désir et de manque. Mes muscles étaient paralysés. Mais c'était tellement bon de sentir sa douleur entre mes doigts… Soudain, il donna un coup de bassin involontaire, puis, prit d'un spasme violent, passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira contre ses lèvres. Ma main se resserra autour de lui. Il gémit, impatient. Le baiser se fit plus doux. Ma bouche caressa celle pleine de miel, prit en elle langoureusement sa lèvre inférieure pour l'embrasser.

Le parfum me rendait fou. Le soupir reprit, puis il baissa ses yeux vers son bas-ventre, front contre le mien, à moitié sur mes lèvres. Il haleta ; je le caressai avec encore plus de ferveur. Randy m'embrassa une seconde en gémissant, puis revint vers le spectacle qui le fascinait. On devait arrêter, quelqu'un allait revenir… Dans quelques minutes, ce serait au tour de la prochaine division d'aller à la douche. La bouche de Randy s'activa près de la mienne, prenant du plaisir :

- Oh John… Ne t'arrête pas… C'est tellement bon… Tu… Tes… Continue s'il te plaît…

Il avançait le bassin petit à petit vers moi, tenté. J'avais envie, tellement envie, pire. Je _mourais d'envie_, j'aurais _tué_ pour lui donner du plaisir correctement quelque part. Et tout à coup… Non… Non, non, non, non ! Je devinai le cerveau de Randy le déchirant en deux. La frustration le lacérant entièrement. Du bruit. _Encore quelqu'un _! Un râle assassin sortit de sa gorge. Mon bas-ventre me fit souffrir à l'idée que je devrais le laisser comme ça. Randy poussa un gémissement haché de douleur contre mon visage et je le lui relevai pour l'embrasser fortement. Mes lèvres pressées avec désolation contre les siennes. Il se fit énervé, puis las, puis violent. Je le lâchai à contre-cœur.

- S'il te plaît… Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, tout bas, _j'avais dit _s'il te plaît…

Je contemplai avec une triste adoration ses sourcils froncés. Je traînais. Je devais y aller maintenant, nous avions déjà de la chance que la personne ne soit pas encore entrée dans les douches. « _J'avais dit s'il te plaît _»… Désolé. Il fallait que je le récompense, je le récompensais toujours. Quand ? Où ? Où par toutes les divas transsexuelles de la fédération pouvions-nous nous voir ? Sa nuque pleine d'eau… Son visage et ses lèvres humides contre moi… Résolu, je déclarai en cherchant le bleu de ses yeux :

- Ne t'endors pas ce soir. Reste éveillé.

Je le lâchai sans avoir ma réponse, reculai en restant face à lui le plus longtemps possible, puis pivotai rapidement pour prendre la sortie, m'éloignant à grands pas du paradis terrestre qu'était Randy Orton.

Je repensai à l'épisode des douches toute la soirée. J'avais un gros faible pour ce Golden Boy là. C'était celui-ci, celui qui baissait toutes ses barrières -consciemment ou non, avec ou sans but- qui me faisait rester. D'accord, ça n'arriverait qu'une fois… Mais… passer ma vie avec ce Randy, bougon mais plein d'envies câlines…

Bien qu'il fût le premier dans son lit après le repas, le moment n'arriva pas plus vite. Je finis par aller me coucher aussi avant vingt-deux heures. Et la même nuit que les autres commença. « _Ne t'endors pas _» Je l'imaginais tout excité. Pauvre petit mec, la déception qu'il aurait si je ne venais pas… Je réprimais un rire dans un pouffement. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse de bruit. Il fallait que tout le monde s'endorme. Et dans une chambre de mecs, une chambre de mecs en manque, dont la moitié endormie ronflait… C'était pas comme catcher contre Santino. Les heures passèrent. Nous n'avions aucun choix. Du matin au soir, le caméraman. Dans les endroits discrets, du monde au bout de cinq minutes. Des entraînements, des sessions avec les fans, les soirées entre soldats, l'épuisement, le dortoir commun, le couvre-feu… Le silence finit par s'établir un long moment après. La nuit se faufilait au travers de carreaux. La même que le vendredi dans le couloir : reposante, dangereuse. Des ronflements plus ou moins légers se faisaient entendre. Randy était un peu moins agité que les autres nuits, mais je voyais son matelas bouger, signe qu'il… eh bien… qu'il devait _remuer _dessus.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'oser me lever. Heureusement, dans cette base-ci les lits étaient espacés les uns des autres, si bien que je pouvais parler à voix basse avec Randy sans que les autres n'entendent. En plus, nos seuls voisins dormaient profondément. Je me levai avec toute la précaution possible, puis me mis sur la pointe des pieds sur le rebord de mon lit, atteignant aisément celui de Randy. _Enfin_, souffla une voix intérieure. Celui-ci était parfaitement réveillé, ses yeux clairs tournés vers moi. Moins calme que ce que j'avais pensé. Mais il chuchota de sa belle voix d'homme :

- Tout le monde dort ?

- Oui, soufflai-je, sauf le mec du fond, mais il est trop loin on ne risque rien.

Il hocha la tête et détourna ses yeux injectés de sang. Il était épuisé. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. J'observai sans peine son visage se contracter doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un gémissement. Ne laisse tomber sa tête vers moi. Son air si désespéré m'attendrit complètement.

Ma main avait glissé dans son cou. Randy releva la tête dans un halètement excité. Chaque caresse était une torture. C'était fou. J'eus le malheur de bouger mon pouce dans sa nuque : aussitôt il cambra un peu son dos, soupirant comme jamais. Je déglutis difficilement, puis fis glisser mon regard le long de son corps allongé sous l'unique drap. Il bandait encore. Je ne dus pas réussir à changer l'expression de mon visage à temps, car Randy geignit :

- Ça n'arrête pas…

Sa voix était tendue, nerveuse tout comme son visage, ses épaules qu'il rejetait négligemment. Je le regardai entièrement, ignorai la gêne qui suintait de son corps entier que je le voie aussi faible. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Il était… bien trop mignon… Je glissai ma main discrètement sous le drap. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa longue cuisse. Un spasme brutal secoua son bassin. Chut… Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'émoustiller, chatouillant de caresses l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La réaction fut immédiate : il gémit longuement d'impatience, fermant les yeux de douleur.

- Ne… me fais pas… languir… Implora-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Je déglutis difficilement, dingue des suppliques. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que nous n'avions rien fait. Ça me paraissait être une éternité en arrière. Je me dirigeai lentement vers les parties douloureuses, me délectant de sa peau si douce à cet endroit. Puis, j'effleurai ses bourses. Randy rejeta violemment la tête en arrière. Haleta fortement. Complètement malade. J'écarquillai les yeux. De surprise, d'envie : elles étaient enflées de désir, pleines. Incandescentes et sensibles. Et dire que je ne pouvais pas le prendre… Je les aurais baisées, sautées… Mes doigts commencèrent de vives caresses. Un léger cri.

- Aïe… Aïe…

Je ralentis aussitôt, les cajolant amoureusement. Tellement gonflées… Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il avait envie à ce point. Les plaintes de douleur se transformèrent en halètements. Randy tourna son visage loin de moi. Soupira. Écarta les cuisses. Mon membre se dressa douloureusement sous cette vue, et je m'appliquai à les câliner de manière encore plus délicate. Provoquant un tonnerre de gémissements. Randy arqua le dos. Pinça les lèvres et, brusquement, sans prévenir, eut un orgasme puissant.

Silencieusement, avec toute la douleur du monde.

Je ne quittai pas son visage troublant une seconde. Seigneur… Les paupières étroitement closes, la bouche entrouverte… cambré doucement… Quelques secondes prudentes passèrent, avant qu'il ne rouvre des yeux fatigués vers moi. Il se figea. Jura dans un pleur. Qu'est-ce qui… Mes yeux retombèrent aussitôt sur le drap. Je haussai les sourcils, scotché. Son membre n'avait pas eu le temps de débander qu'il s'était à nouveau raidi. Randy soupira d'harassement. Il ne pouvait plus rester immobile. Son corps entier était en sueur, trempait les draps.

- Ça recommence… Gémit-il en abandonnant ses forces au matelas.

Son visage et son cou commençaient à rougir de chaleur… de honte. Le drap collait sa peau moite et collante, épousant les formes de son torse, de ses hanches, de ses cuisses avides. Sous le charme, je m'approchai de lui . Ma bouche ouverte laissa passer un râle viril. Excité. Entendant le son, il grigna des dents de souffrance, se durcissant plus rapidement encore. Je me hâtai de prendre en main son membre raide. Mes poils d'échine s'hérissèrent d'envie. Les yeux de Randy devinrent cinglés, plus magnifiquement enflammés acier que bleu lagon. J'effectuai juste quelques caresses. Il tourna sa tête de tous côtés, en sueur, lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser sa langue humidifier sa bouche sèche. Il finit par se calmer un peu, puis plongea son regard braisé dans le mien. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis que mes doigts suivirent ses souffles. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

- J'ai envie de toi… J'ai… tellement… envie de toi…

La phrase m'atteignit en pleine poitrine, m'emplissant de peine et d'amour, je lui déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles me suivirent, et lorsque je reculai, je vis son expression assoiffée.

- Désolé… Murmurai-je.

Je restai près de son visage, un peu à côté, et contemplai les effets que lui faisaient de simples va-et-vient effleurés le long de son membre. Randy haleta brusquement, puis, fermant les yeux pour pencher la tête en arrière, mâchoire contractée de plaisir et de torture, il jouit tout à coup une deuxième fois. Le spectacle me transporta de nouveau au paradis. En enfer. Je sentais des picotements frustrés dans mon bas-ventre qui m'ordonnait de grimper sur le lit pour le sauter à l'en faire hurler mon nom. Mais je les ignorai. Il était… totalement… pour moi. Une joie malsaine se répandait dans mes veines. Tout à moi, cet air difficile et ces envies émouvantes. Un vrai ado qui se faisait dans son caleçon. Randy était maintenant trempé. Le long des lèvres, des tempes brillantes, de son cou… Son cou tendu et musclé, mouillé comme jamais… Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Ses joues s'étaient encore plus empourprées lorsqu'il était venu pour la deuxième fois dans ma main.

- C'est… trop… _humiliant_…

Il était maintenant pantelant de malaise. Le pire des supplices pour lui. Reconnaître combien il avait besoin de moi tout de suite. Me montrer ces orgasmes à répétions. Je fondais complètement. Je sortis ma main de sous le drap pour lui caresser la joue. Il n'en devint que plus honteux, gémissant malgré-lui. Alors, le cœur battant à la chamade, je lui attrapai fermement la mâchoire, puis me penchai vers lui pour lui embrasser le visage. Sa poitrine se souleva à rythme irrégulier lorsque je posai mes lèvres tendrement sur ses yeux, ses joues… puis ses lèvres.

A ce contact, il gémit, le corps en feu. Puis le halètement de douleur. Non… Non ? Je me relevai pour regarder. Encore ! J'allais crever de désir de lui. Je soupirai, me relevai un peu en haussant les sourcils. Randy crut que je voulais partir et me saisit le bras. Sa main pleine de lui collée contre moi. Sa voix grave fut un instant paniquée.

- Ne… Ne me laisse pas ! Excuse-moi… si je t'ai déjà refusé du sexe… ne me… laisse pas John… Je n'en peux plus, encore un peu, encore un…

- D'accord, d'accord… Interrompis-je rapidement, de peur qu'il ne réveille quelqu'un.

Non. J'allais crever d'amour. J'allais crever de le voir si désorienté. Ma main glissa contre sa mâchoire lorsque je me penchai au-dessus de lui. Nous échangeâmes un regard quelques secondes, et le sien parut si découragé que je souris. Après un souffle impatient sien, je joignis lentement nos lèvres. Il tenta aussitôt de contrôler, mais je m'imposai, pressant mes lèvres pleines contre les siennes humides. Baiser salé d'une sueur frustrante et d'amertume lasse. Lorsque Randy tenta d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour la troisième fois, souhaitant que j'entre en lui de ma grande langue, je cédai. Ses yeux se scellèrent fermement. Ma main l'amena à moi. Je soupirai sensuellement son nom sous son halètement excité, avant de me glisser de nouveau entres ses lèvres pour aller caresser la sienne. Brûlante, impatiente. Séduit, je le laissai prendre le contrôle, le laissant tourner sa langue autour de la mienne à une bestialité qui le fit gémir. Je m'appuyai tout à coup contre lui, viril, mordillai une lèvre quand, soudain, un puissant gémissement se fit entendre dans ma bouche. Randy avait cambré le dos. Je le lâchai avec un sourire lorsque je devinai qu'il venait d'avoir un autre orgasme.

- Je vais crever… Soupira-t-il avec un tel abattement que je souris devant par son air adorable.

Il avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté, bras écartés. J'en souris d'autant plus, caressai sa joue d'un pouce, puis promis :

- Je vais trouver une solution. Fais-moi confiance.

Je continuai lorsqu'il tourna vers moi des yeux qui semblaient revivre :

- Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça, je trouverai ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne bougea pas, sans doute soulagé mais tellement fatigué… J'espérais l'avoir un peu aidé à se calmer. Tout était silencieux autour. Lequel d'entre eux aurait pensé une seconde que John Cena se lèverait dans la nuit pour donner du plaisir à un mec ? Celui de sa vie sans doute…

- Ça va aller ? Finis-je par demander en penchant la tête de côté.

Il cligna des yeux en réponse.

- Essaie de dormir Randy… Susurrai-je avant de m'approcher lascivement de son oreille, mais comme je sais que tu ne pourras pas… Essaie d'écouter… je suis tellement excité que je vais me branler hyper fort…

Mes paroles étaient douces, rassurer un enfant.

- En pensant à toi…

Après lui avoir donné un petit coup de visage, je lui embrassai le cou. Son corps nerveux me répondit, et je n'attendis pas une autre forme de répartie pour descendre et regagner ma couche.

Je restai bouche bée en imaginant ce que donnerait un Randy comme celui-ci le lendemain. Oui, John Cena était de sortie. Demain, demain joli cœur, tu seras sauté.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	34. Paradises on War

_Je restai bouche bée en imaginant ce que donnerait un Randy comme celui-ci le lendemain. Oui, John Cena était de sortie.  
Demain, demain joli cœur, tu seras sauté. _

_

* * *

_- … Jouer sur nos statuts de stars internationales auprès de vous. Les conditions ne nous conviennent pas, mais nous comptons terminer ce reportage coûte que coûte. Le contact continuel et trop intime avec les fans joue sur notre métabolisme et…

- Pensez-vous qu'un général puisse être homosexuel et être tout de même un bon général ?

Je me figeai. Le général m'avait fait asseoir, mais la raideur froide de ma voix avait été palpable, signe que je me forçais. J'entrouvris les lèvres, fronçai les sourcils dans une moue d'incompréhension.

- Répondez… Invita-t-il doucement, et ses yeux semblèrent bien plus perspicaces que ce que j'avais pensé en entrant il y avait dix minutes.

Il m'avait coupé dans un long discours, un long discours pompeux et cassant, et j'avouais qu'être proche d'un homme aussi irrespectueux et sans-gêne que Randy m'avait aidé. Je veillai à ne pas laisser trop de silence pour éviter qu'il ne devine quoi que ce soit à propos de ma relation avec mon Golden Boy.

- Oui mon général. Bien entendu, mon général.

- Alors il serait légitime de penser qu'un chef, quel que soit son domaine, puisse aimer un homme et tout de même être un excellent chef ?

Cette fois la coïncidence était trop grosse. Un petit rire amical avait jaillit d'entre mes lèvres étirées en un sourire. Il faisait allusion à moi et la WWE. Mais il oubliait une dimension : ce n'était pas parce que j'avais _peur _de montrer mon attirance pour Randy, que je faisais cette requête sans dire mes intentions. C'était justement à cause de Randy. De sa… Enfin, je ne pouvais plus le laisser comme ça. L'épisode d'hier me montrait qu'il serait bientôt à enfermer si je ne le baisais pas profondément. Le regard du général semblait avoir suivi mes pensées, son visage posé contre ses mains jointes sur son bureau. Il sembla comprendre le dilemme. Les mains s'aplanirent sur ledit bureau, et il me sembla que l'entretien deviendrait moins formel.

- Je comprends. Vous le protégez.

Qui avait dit que l'armée était pour les débiles ? … Ceux qui avait dit que j'y étais ? Je restai silencieux. _Au péril de ma vie_, je le protègerais. Le général reprit, balayant quelque chose machinalement de ses doigts :

- Vous avez de la chance de tomber sur moi, vraiment beaucoup de chance, je peux vous assurer que les généraux homosexuels ne courent pas les bases.

Il sembla résonner dans ma tête comme une musique de rebondissement inespéré. « Tatatata ! » Inhalations surprises du public en suppléments. « Haaan ! _Homosexuel _? » Puis il se releva. Je l'imitai, les bras plaqués le long du corps.

- Que ce qui a été dit lors de cet entretien reste entre nous. Officiellement ce sera pour les raisons que vous me citiez tout à l'heure, pas pour prévenir une catastrophe médiatique. Voici les clés.

Un instant je me demandai s'il en avait le double. Frissonnai mentalement. Brrr… Ce serait glauque. Lundi midi, treize heures. Vivement le soir.

Toute l'après-midi fut occupée à l'entraînement. J'étais en plein parcours d'obstacle, rampant dans la terre. Et mes lèvres étaient toujours étirées en un demi-sourire, malgré la chaleur, la poussière, malgré le fait que j'étais désespérément coincé entre deux rondins de bois à cause de mon postérieur qui ne respectait définitivement aucun standard, malgré Randy qui me collait précautionneusement pour deviner ce qu'il se passait. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demandait-il. Je devinais la bestialité contrôlée de ses yeux. Il semblait avoir pris conscience que la veille il avait été ridicule. Adorable, bandant. Ma promesse semblait l'avoir un peu calmé… mais l'image de cette nuit me resterait à vie en tête. Je pouffai. Trop chou, bébé. Je l'ignorai, et, vexé que je ne réponde pas et qu'en plus je lui pouffe au visage au souvenir honteux, il contracta la mâchoire, lèvre supérieure agitée de tics enragés, impuissants. Il devait vraiment regretter son ancien contrôle de la situation. Me voir diriger devait déshériter sa splendeur, sa fierté.

_Tu es mien Randy_. Ce que tu m'as montré hier, oh je ne l'oublierai pas. Tu es à moi, tu es à moi dans le désir, et ce soir tu comprendras à quel point.

- Je croyais, commença-t-il bien plus tard, cassant, que la salle du caméraman était du côté ouest.

Je souris dans la pénombre de ce passage obscur et serré où il s'était enfoncé en premier. Jeu de mot parfait pour l'occasion. Il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus insupportable. Le couloir était vraiment, vraiment étroit, si bien que j'étais presque collé derrière Randy. Je le sentais se raidir lorsque je m'approchais trop. Ça m'excitait. Mon bel homme prude… Tu ne vas pas le rester longtemps. Je me collai davantage à lui, mon torse épousant la forme de son dos en uniforme… Mes lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille, soufflant chaudement derrière :

- Je t'assure que je te conduis… où je veux t'emmener…

Il remarqua combien je devenais émoustillé au fur et à mesure de la progression. Je souris derrière son oreille, puis, anticipant une autre phrase nerveuse, en léchai lentement le lobe de toute la langueur de ma langue. Je devinai au cambrement de son dos qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il pinça les lèvres. Frustré. Retenant un gémissement. Sur les nerfs, lança :

- Si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de moi John.

Et persista d'avancer tout droit, mais lentement, comme à tâtons. Il croyait que nous allions voir le caméraman. Sourire attendri dans l'obscurité. La chambre était au tournant. C'était le soir, la nuit, pas de couvre-feu avant une heure… Je m'évertuais à réveiller tous ses sens, faire monter la température avant le grand final… Mais il devait sûrement voir ça comme une torture. Autant dire que je m'amusais beaucoup, lueur bestiale dans les doigts. Quand il dépassa une porte, je l'amenai fermement à moi d'une main. Plaquée contre son entrejambe. Il faillit bondir lorsque je resserrai ma prise en souriant, mais il retint un cri de justesse. Innocent, je glissai mon menton contre son épaule large et musclée, chuchotai :

- Désolé, je croyais que c'était là…

Un autre sourire avant que mon bas-ventre ne proteste d'impatience. Randy lui était raide, tendu. Dans tous les sens du terme, ma main me le confirmait. Il expirait de plus en plus fort, les paupières closes, agitées. Concentré. Je maintins la prise sensible, et ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de glisser le long de son uniforme, en traçant le col. Puis ma main libre l'écarta avec soin, et ma bouche se glissa dans le cou chaud et avide de Randy. C'était limite s'il ne se laissait pas faire… Mmmmh trop bon, cette façon dont tu perds dans ce combat du désir et de la raison… Mes lèvres dévorèrent sa peau miel de baisers, puis ralentirent, rêvés, tentateurs lorsque Randy poussa un premier halètement nerveux. En l'embrassant, j'appuyai la prise de ma main sur ses parties enflées. Il gémit dans un son outragé et haineux. Sa voix emplie de sensualité incontrôlée grinça, irascible :

- Arrête. On va encore être dans un… état… douteux… en… arrivant.

Il voulut continuer à marcher, mais je repris mes caresses du bout des lèvres, plus autoritaire. Randy m'attrapa la cuisse pour se contrôler, râla de désir. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me vendre en lançant un ordre, mais le stoppai, incapable maintenant de m'arrêter. L'envie de baise grimpait en moi à une vitesse effarante. Haletant, mes baisers glissèrent dans le creux de son cou, puis près de l'épaule à moitié dévêtue. Son épaule virile et émouvante. Tapissé d'arômes fruits des bois… La démence érotique gagna mes poumons. Randy resserra sa prise sur ma cuisse. Plus que quelques minutes… Tension sexuelle.

- Contrôle-toi… Ordonna-t-il entre ses dents. Bon sang John… con…trôle…toi… Je ne peux…

Je mordis son cou. Un vigoureux gémissement franchit sa bouche ignorée. Mon membre se raidit. Ça y était, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'en pouvais plus… Mes mains se firent avides, mon souffle court. J'inspirai son odeur démente au rythme de mes inhalations. Touchai les muscles développés, bandants. Bébé je te veux tout de… Randy, que j'avais poussé en avant, se sépara de moi d'un geste désinvolte. Se retourna à moitié à l'angle pour me lancer un supérieur, mais perdant, perdant regard meurtrier. Il était maintenant insupportable à mon corps de ne pas le toucher.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu me lancer un reproche qu'il ne pensait pas, je m'approchai de lui. M'arrêtai lorsque je tournai la tête à gauche.

L'impasse. La porte. _La chambre_.

Randy s'y dirigea. Complètement dingue d'envie, je l'attrapai pour le plaquer contre la porte. Il cria de surprise. J'immobilisai ses mains dans son dos. Il tenta de bouger. Haleta de me savoir si proche. Deux catcheurs militaires, encastrés contre une porte… Un dernier sourire m'anima, tandis que je descendais vers le cou de Randy où courait une veine folle. Je m'approchai de son visage, vit ses dents grigner de douleur. Souffrance du sexe. Je saisis la poignée de la porte, accaparai en les mordant ses lèvres au supplice.

- Tu en voulais… Susurrai-je.

Maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je lançai Randy à l'intérieur. La refermai à clé et allumai la lumière à la va-vite, me retournai pour voir Randy atterrir à plat ventre sur le lit.

- Tu vas en avoir.

Je réduisis en une seconde la distance me séparant de l'extase. Empoignai la croupe merveilleuse de deux mains rudes. Randy n'eut pas le temps de s'appuyer sur ses mains que je baissai son pantalon d'uniforme, le mien, nos boxers bien trop serrés. Et le pénétrai brutalement. Randy hurla de douleur. Un flash aveuglant m'explosa en pleine figure. Que c'était bon ! Je commençai aussitôt des va-et-vient qui m'électrocutèrent entièrement, brulèrent mon membre gorgé de sang et ma gorge qui râlait déjà de brûlure.

- Bâtard ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. J'…avais… du… lubrifiant…

Il ne put continuer car les mots intenables de sa voix sensuelle m'avait fait accélérer, et il se cambra contre le matelas, gémissant. Il tenta de l'empoigner lorsque je lui donnai de vigoureux coups de hanches, mais son corps tressauta entre mes doigts. J'accélérai encore, perforé d'un désir fou qui se frottait avec ardeur en Randy. Merde, merde… Les sons qu'il produisait m'atteignait sous la peau, remplaçaient mon sang, mon être, me transportaient. Je contractai la mâchoire et fit des va-et-vient brutaux, sauvage. Randy cria de nouveau. Profond râle d'envie. Je continuai, plus fort, plus vite. Ma frustration augmentait de plus en plus, insatisfaite. Je le voulais entier. Dans ce lit, hurlant, suppliant, hurlant à la mort mon nom. Qu'il admette ! Mon regard devint féroce, rouge Randy, bleu Randy, acier Randy. Lorsqu'il tenta brutalement de se relever, se cambrant, je plaquai ma main sur son dos, appuyai. Le chevauchai sans ménagement. Il jura de honte. Dissimula son visage contre le matelas. Ses halètements se multiplièrent, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à retenir ses cris d'extase. Ils émanaient de mes lèvres, de son corps qui se faisait prendre avec passion. Randy, Randy… Son corps était irrésistible. J'empoignai fermement l'uniforme, le plaquai plus fort contre le lit, augmentai la cadence agressive. Encore, encore… Plus vite en toi… Réclame ! Réclame ! Je veux tout te donner ! A cet instant, il gémit, intense. Je l'imitai sous le plaisir. Il bafouilla contre le matelas, étouffant le son qu'il s'interdisait.

Frustré, je ralentis pour l'empaler furieusement contre moi, serrant ses reins. Un hurlement. Deux. Trois. Il releva la tête en arrière, gémit. Quémanda en silence. Se cambra. Je perdis les pédales, accélérai dans des halètements frénétiques. Laissai couler la sueur le long de ma tempe, goutte qui glissa dans mon cou, sous mon uniforme militaire, sur mes pecs… Je me léchai la langue. Randy n'y tint plus, et s'écria :

- Encore !

Je fermai les yeux sous le plaisir, m'exécutai tandis que l'homme sous moi se maudissait, continua ses suppliques. « _Encore, encore ! _» « _Plus vite ! _» Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'extase, et je plantai solidement mes cuisses sur le matelas pour baiser bestialement Randy, la taille dans les mains. Bientôt la sienne tenta d'agripper ma hanche, et son corps sursauta dans un mouvement obscène. A genoux, les épaules rivées au sol. Randy Orton, hurlant de plaisir. Ses cuisses à moitié dévêtues, obscènes. Mon bas ventre ardent me faisait souffrir le martyre, et c'est avec une ardeur plus forte encore que l'homme sous moi encaissait son délice. Mon prénom jaillit d'entre les lèvres mouillées de phéromones, pur, profond. Mes mains tremblèrent. Il rugit plus fort, d'un coup, lorsque la souffrance et le plaisir fusionnèrent :

- John ! John ! John, _John_, _JOHN_ !

Sa nuque se contracta, et je vis ses muscles dorsaux suivre le mouvement à travers l'uniforme. Je bandai plus fort, faisant gémir Randy, qui se cambra, m'attrapa, dingue. Je lui donnais tout. Le vêtement me mettait en sueur, une sale sueur délicieuse contre notre parcelle de peau unie, l'eau dégoulinant de nos corps exaltés. Les cris continuaient, insensés. Je fermai les yeux étroitement, au bord de l'orgasme.

- Randy ! Appelai-je, perdu de plaisir.

Il jura, et, adorant la souillure, m'offrit ses reins avides une dernière fois. Je criai d'un délice infini et m'enfonçai plus loin en lui, effréné. Je laissai ses doigts sexuels s'accrocher aux draps. Son corps était de plus en plus chaud, étroit… facile. Emporté, je lui assenai des coups animaux, au-dessus de lui, haletant furieusement. Imposant le plaisir violent. Lorsque Randy contracta tous ses muscles, comprimant mon membre durci, je jouis dans un éclatement de plaisir brut. Je continuai, bougeant grâce à l'extase. Satisfaire ce gouffre d'envie en lui. La grande main serra mon pantalon, puis m'attira brusquement à elle lorsque le corps se cambra. « _Han ! _»

Je m'écroulai enfin dans un râle à son hurlement de délivrance. Mon corps effondré sur le sien en eau. Pantelants. Haletants. Epuisés. Souriant. Je mis une bonne minute pour reprendre mes esprits. La cage thoracique de Randy montait et descendait dans un rythme inégal, précipité. Tellement rassurant. Je respirai sur sa nuque trempée et tendue l'habituelle odeur de mâle qu'il dégageait après le sexe, m'en repaissant, me souvenant. Nous haletâmes encore. L'orgasme filait à toute allure dans mon corps, resta sur mon visage ravi lorsque je roulai sur le côté. Randy tenta d'en faire de même, mais un cri de douleur le fit ralentir. Grimace délicieuse sur le visage. Il aurait probablement mal pendant deux jours avec ce que je venais de lui mettre !

Je le regardai, grand sourire aux lèvres, moiteur sur les paupières. Ah, une bonne vieille baise… J'aperçus le visage en extase de Randy, demi-sourire aux anges. Mon estomac se renversa. Il avait fermé les yeux, transporté. Pendant quelques minutes, aucune ride de haine ne gâcherait la magnificence de son visage. Je déglutis difficilement, hors d'haleine. M'approchai de lui, me postai au-dessus de son visage à l'aide de deux mains encadrant le sien. Il semblait satisfait. Mais le voir comme ça… Raffoler de sexe… Je me sentais déjà d'attaque.

- Alors… C'était…bien ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

Il s'empressa de hocher la tête, et je souris. Ses yeux bleu-érotique s'ouvrirent lentement sur mon visage pour se refermer aussitôt, comme brûlés. Sa bouche étirée soulevait une pommette rosie d'essoufflement. Tout son visage détendu hurlait le bonheur, vociférai contre mon cœur. Il haleta, soupirant presque :

- Lai…Laisse-moi redescendre… Tu m'as… envoyé au… septième… ciel…

Il garda les yeux clos, me laissant apercevoir le demi-sourire rêveur qui carbonisa mes phéromones. Mes yeux brillèrent de fierté. Il était trop beau. La masculine figure virile, le corps en sueur… trop habillé d'ailleurs… Il avait remis son bas d'uniforme entre temps. Nos respirations se calmèrent, mais le rouge de mes joues resta encore longtemps après, accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Je basculai sur un coude lorsque Randy commença à reprendre conscience, me poignardant de deux lacs embués de désir. Était-il redevenu Randy Orton ? J'avançais timidement une main qui se posa sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il ne bougea pas, je fis courir un doigt le long de l'uniforme, ne me départant pas de mon sourire. Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose… Randy observa le manège, souleva un sourcil intéressé qui fit le va-et-vient entre mon doigt joueur et mon visage qui se rapprochait. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque je penchai la tête d'un air narquois et débauché. Un souffle rieur glissa. Le regard entre nous se prolongea, jusqu'à ce que je susurre, tout doux, hilare :

- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ou vous voulez-vous que je vous embrasse pour que vous ayez un autre orgasme ?

La réaction fut immédiate : Randy plissa aussitôt le visage, vexé. Il contracta la mâchoire au souvenir méprisable du dortoir où il s'était _joui dessus quand je l'avais embrassé_. La honte embrasa entièrement son visage, et la réplique fusa :

- Ta gueule Cena.

J'éclatai de rire, me prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac que j'ignorai. Je n'en ris que plus fort. Son visage était tout rouge. Je t'aime ! Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, lui rappeler cette scène… Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs métalliques, assassins. Sa bouche était secouée de tics rageurs, mais il se taisait. _Il se taisait_. Une petite moue blessée se forma sur sa bouche, et en les fixant, je n'entendis pas le regard fasciné qui observa mon grand rire. Avant de ne me prendre un coup mal placé, je m'arrêtai dans un sourire affectueux, puis, épuisé, m'allongeai.

Je me perdis quelques minutes sur la belle voix d'homme qui chuchota des « _Merci _» et autres « _C'était génial, vraiment. Mais ne crois pas que tu me baiseras à chaque fois. _» … Ses babillages finirent par fondre sous le sommeil d'après-nique masculine. Randy clignait doucement des yeux aux derniers mots. Dans un ultime effort, il m'attrapa par le cou. Une légère pression me fit comprendre qu'il voulait m'attirer à lui, et je m'exécutai avec joie, nichant mon menton dans son cou. Une chaleur de miel envahit ma poitrine gonflée de contentement. Il s'évanouit sous un baiser.

* * *

J'avais décidé d'accorder à John une nuit. Goûter au bonheur d'une unique, nuit. Le lendemain je m'éveillai complètement nu, et le corps blotti contre moi l'était également. Chaud… Fort… J'ouvris les yeux sous ma bêtise. Attrapai mon portable non loin de mon oreiller. Bientôt cinq heures. Soupir. Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures, mais j'étais… totalement reposé. Pourquoi ? Depuis des jours, je n'avais pas dormi à cause du manque et là… John poussa un ronflement entrecoupé d'un sourire.

Sam. Dans la pénombre, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ma femme. Je semblai m'éveiller d'un long coma. Je reprenais enfin mes esprits. _Grâce_ à John. Je dormais avec Cena. Alors que… Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Il avait fallu que je le remercie. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Que je dorme avec lui, une nuit. Quelque chose fit se contracter ma main autour de la hanche puissante reposant contre la mienne. Ne la lâchant pas. _Une seule _nuit.

J'avais cru en effet que John allait devoir rendre les clés dès le matin, mais une conversation avait suivie. Rendre les clés était la meilleure des solutions. _La pire_, chuchota une voix… Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ses bras puissants m'avaient serré. Je m'étais laissé faire quelques secondes, troublé, reconnaissant depuis la veille. Un soupir apaisé avait suivi. J'avais repris conscience. John dut le sentir, car les bras furent moins forts ; son corps, discret. Il ne me laissa pas reculer. De très longues minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence, chacun les yeux ouverts de son côté. Je me haïssais. Adultère. Chaque jour. _Pire_… Depuis une semaine. Je n'avais plus pensé une seule fois, _plus une seule fois à _-

- La chambre…

La voix éraillée de John me coupa dans mes pensées. Elle était faible, était-ce seulement dû à l'heure matinale ? Il continua :

- … On pourrait peut-être la garder, tu sais… jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

Je clignai des yeux, puis, me reculant assez pour lui faire face, fronçai les sourcils. Son visage était limpide, franc. Pourquoi ne cachait-il jamais ses sentiments ? Les sentiments… ceux… de ses yeux… « _S'il te plaît »_ ; de sa bouche… « _Mon cœur ». _

De son corps… « _Toutes les nuits »_.

- D'accord.

Il hocha la tête, essayant de rester impassible, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent pour réprimer un sourire radieux, que ses yeux bleu tentèrent de cacher en se baissant.

Avais-je déjà vu John plus heureux que la matinée qui suivit ? Entre deux entraînements, il nous avait obtenu une demi-heure de repos. Nous étions de retour à la chambre. Je le regardai tandis que mes mains rangeaient distraitement des affaires. Il semblait revivre. Plusieurs fois j'avais ignoré superbement le sourire qu'il m'adressait. Ignoré le superbe sourire ? Nous avions ramené nos sacs contenant nos effets personnels. John se baladait dans la chambre, rangeant, l'organisant comme une nouvelle petite maison que nous aurions achetée. Il ne laissait rien au hasard, mettait sa brosse à dents à côté de la mienne, grand sourire enfantin, le cœur battant. Je ne le regardai pas la plupart du temps, il ne fallait pas. Il prit soin de chaque objet, réfléchissant quelques secondes, puis repartant en trouvant l'idée. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, il ne tenta même rien par rapport à moi. C'était donc ça son bonheur ? Pulvérisation d'un désir. Peu importe quel était son bonheur. Peu importerait en fin de compte.

Le silence s'était établi. Je relevai la tête. Mon cœur eut un raté. John était près de ma valise, et observait quelque chose qu'il tenait entre les mains. Son visage était figé dessus. Je tentai de contrôler ma respiration.

Un cadre de moi, Alanna et Samantha.

Un sourire doux se peignait sur son visage qu'il avait penché légèrement. Mon corps se refroidit. J'avais peur. Le sourire se força à s'agrandir, les yeux clignotèrent doucement. J'étais figé sur place, penché en position de défense.

- John… Appelai-je.

Sa main passa doucement sur le cadre, avec envie.

- John, rends-moi ça.

Prudent, je tendis une main, ne bougeai pas. Froide nervure. Il tenait un obus entre les mains. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la photo.

- Vous êtes bien… Dit-il avec un sourire fade. Elle a été prise au dernier Noël ?

Sa voix était étrange. Elle s'infiltra de force dans ma vie. Un instinct animal était sur la défensive, voulait protéger cette partie qui lui avait toujours été cachée.

- Oui. Rends-moi cette photo, John.

Voix hostile. Il s'ébroua tout à coup, et releva la tête vers moi en s'excusant, me tendant le cadre. Encore ce sourire pincé. Il resta immobile mais me suivit du regard lorsque je m'avançai vers ma table de chevet, dont le premier tiroir était ouvert. Je l'avais laissé ainsi, fatalement il l'avait vu. J'y remis rapidement la photo, fermai le tiroir. Lorsque je me relevai, j'aperçus la mine déconfite de John qui le regardait toujours. Il ne bougeait plus, les bras ballants, mais détourna la tête quand il se rendit compte que je l'avais surpris. Le silence s'étendit. C'était un sujet tabou pour nous deux, le sujet qui nous rongeait à petit feu, nous déchirait à sang…

- Tu as toujours cette photo prise au self ? Coupai-je brusquement.

John me regarda enfin, quelques secondes de cet air qui vous ferait lui décrocher la lune si vous étiez n'importe quelle femme au monde, puis dans un « Oui » intrigué mais revigoré, alla la chercher dans son sac. Revenu vers moi, il me la tendit. J'observai quelques secondes la grande main virile qui ébouriffa ma nuque, puis glissai jusqu'à la photo. De ma faiblesse, de mon erreur. Je la pris, la regardai intensément quelques secondes. Je m'en souvenais… Cela paraissait à mille innocences d'ici… le t-shirt blanc XXL « The Champ is here »… le… lendemain d'où je l'avais pris pour la première fois.

- Je peux la garder ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Un sourire naquit dans ses yeux, les tiédissant. Le bleu humide brilla de nouveau, et il répondit, utilisant un geste de la main :

- Oui vas-y, mais fais-y bien attention, j'y tiens beaucoup.

Alors, sans un mot, je me tournai à gauche pour aller de nouveau à ma table de chevet. La rouvris. Quand un immense sourire éclata dans mon dos, je l'ignorai. Je tentai de me dire qu'il ne me faisait rien, exactement. Rien dans ces lèvres qui comprennent ton intention ne te donnent envie de toujours les satisfaire, Randy ?

Je plaçai la photo de mon sourire amusé embrassant la frimousse endormie de John Cena juste à côté de celle de ma famille, puis refermai le tiroir.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	35. Such a devilish sweetie

Wow, si j'avais su que le général allait générer des sentiments aussi divers XD Donc je peux vous rassurer/ vous décevoir tout de suite :  
NON, ce général ne réapparaîtra pas, NON il n'usera pas de son pouvoir pour se faire John... XD Si j'ai dit qu'il était gay... Eh bien, c'était pour  
la touche d'humour,donc ce général - qu'on appelera Roger - restera frustré et regardera le couple maudit dans l'ombre... XD

_Je plaçai la photo de mon sourire amusé embrassant la frimousse endormie de John Cena juste à côté de celle de ma famille, puis refermai le tiroir. _

_

* * *

_Je devais avouer que la suite des évènements avait beaucoup dépendu du fait que nous ayons « _emménagé ensemble _». La rapidité effrénée de certaines choses, d'autres faiblesses, erreurs fatales… John, tendre injection létale. J'avais accepté, parce que cela m'arrangeait. Il avait déjà tout organisé, chaque excuse. Cet homme était vraiment malin. Je ne savais pas si je devais me féliciter de l'instinct du parfait meurtrier dont il avait déjà fait preuve et qu'il me devait. Il avait même prévu mon « incapacité à réaliser le parcours d'obstacle » aujourd'hui. Malin Cena, vraiment, je suis étonné que tu ne nous aies pas sorti un « Ne peut sauter pour cause de mal au cul ».

J'étais donc debout, on ne peut plus droit, les bras croisés sur mon uniforme. Je regardais les soldats se débrouiller sur le parcours devant moi. Derrière, une longue étendue de gazon, la base… et une bande de crétins sans nom, ceux qui étaient les plus « efficaces » du métier. C'est donc ce que je disais : une bande de lourdauds baraqués arriérés à qui j'aurais bien pété la gueule, à la limite même sans la scène que je devinais suivre.

Je ne détournais pas mon regard de John. Il courait… sautait… se baissait, enchaînait avec brio, dans une sorte de grâce sauvage et parfum animal. Il grimpa un mur, bandant ses biceps, donnant une impulsion à ses cuisses qui remontèrent ses fesses musclées… Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour rester lucide. Il était innocemment attirant. Une sorte de fierté-réflexe masculin commençait à gonfler ma poitrine lorsqu'il dépassa tous les soldats jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à ce que des rires rustres retentirent. Je mis fin à mon passe-temps invisible. Toute mon attention fut bandée vers la voix gutturale derrière moi.

- Regardez-le… Ça y est il débarque le Superman et il se sent obliger de se défoncer sur le terrain pour faire le beau !

La fin de la phrase avait presque été criée pour interpeller John qui repassait par là. Trop concentré, il n'entendit pas. Le temps que j'inspire profondément, plongeant obstinément mon regard au loin, un autre crachait :

- Ouais et je peux vous dire qu'il doit s'y connaître niveau _défonce_…

C'était le moment précis où j'avais décidé de faire passer mes mains de mon ventre à mes hanches. De relever la tête. Des rires méprisants éclatèrent. A combien de secondes étaient-ils de moi ? Juste le temps que je me retourne, une, une-demi seconde ?

- Vu comment il roule des hanches… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà plein, ce salaud !

Une injection de haine dans mon réseau veineux. Mes poings se contractèrent. Un « _Casse-toi ! _» retentit à son égard par le troisième de la bande, les rires reprirent. Mes jointures devinrent blanches. Je serrai la mâchoire. Vos gueules ! Reste… calme… Merde ! Mes plombs lâchaient. Flash bref, sanguinaire. Laisse tomber. Tout à coup, la rage explosa dans mon cerveau. Il ne suffisait d'un rien pour que…

- Quel pédé, je me demande combien il supplierait si on lui rendait une petite visite collective dans les vestiaires…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. D'un seul coup, je me retournai et foutus un coup de poing à celui qui venait de parler, l'envoyant valser contre le sol. Un givre acéré avait éraflé ma poitrine. Ma mâchoire contractée cracha avec hargne :

- Si vous vous approchez de lui, je vous bute à mort !

Un rire de celui qui était à terre, le plus massif, qui se releva. Il riait ? _Il riait _? Mes mains commencèrent à être prises de spasmes.

- Ah ! Lança-t-il à l'attention des quelques soldats alentour, tu viens défendre ce qui te sert de trou Orton ?

Je m'immobilisai. Durant une seconde, il sembla que j'allais faire demi-tour. Je hochai la tête de côté avec une moue approbatrice. Lui pétai les dents sans prévenir. Un bruit atroce se fit entendre. Le chef tituba sous mon haussement de sourcils. Je bouillais. Trop tard, je vais te _tuer_. Derrière moi, John s'arrêta pour relever la tête. Je ne l'entendis pas jurer, ni s'élancer le plus rapidement possible vers moi. Ce bouffon… _Il voulait violer John _! Je me pris la tête entre les mains, spasme, la relevai à une vitesse dangereuse. Il s'élança vers moi. _Personne… ne… Sauf… MOI_. Je l'esquivai, et un terrible combat de corps à corps s'ensuivit à terre. Les deux sous-pédales étaient là en renfort, mais n'eurent pas le temps d'anticiper mes coups de poings à répétition dans la sale, laide, horrible gueule du connard abruti. La vitesse croissait. Je sentais mes yeux s'exorbiter de haine, assassins. Des flashs, brefs, rouges. Tu vas crever, _John n'est pas_… Soudain, surgit de nulle part, Cena m'attrapa dans sa course et me fit rouler à terre avec lui sur plusieurs mètres. Mon corps rebondit plus loin que le sien, bouffant la poussière. Je me relevai, l'ignorant. Crise comportementale. _J'allais envoyer ce sale enculé à l'hôpital ! _John avait compris, et me barra le passage. _Pousse-toi !_ Il résista de tout son corps lorsque je tentai de le dépasser. Son front se plaqua contre le mien. Ses yeux se firent féroces. Sa mâchoire droite complètement contractée.

- Randy ! Aboya-t-il.

Le face à face fut violent entre les deux volontés. Bouge, _bouge_…

- Bouge de là !

Je poussai sur son front, sentant son souffle brûlant. L'ignorant, ne le voyant pas. Il fallait que je fasse bouffer ses couilles à l'autre connard ! Je poussai plus fort. Des mains m'entourèrent le visage, instables sous les mouvements, me palpant presque les tempes, les joues. Le temps parut s'arrêter une seconde au milieu de l'herbe et du silence des soldats lorsqu'un chuchotement ordonna :

- Randy ! Regarde-moi !

Mes yeux se révulsèrent. Le temps repartit. La prise sur mon visage se resserra. M'empêchant de bouger. Gênante ! Douce. Le temps s'arrêta. Les mains caressaient. John. C'était John. Il ne fallait pas que mes coups le touchent. Je le poussai. Il revint, maintint sa prise. Le meurtre était au-delà de lui, mon esprit avec.

- Regarde-_moi _!

Il osa glisser ses mains sur un millimètre, caresse amoureuse. Lorsque mes mains furent secouées de rage, il renforça son air dominateur, adoucit ses yeux. Ma poitrine eut un raté, et mes yeux acceptèrent enfin de regarder son visage. John. John. Instinctivement, mes poings ne furent plus armés. Une caresse pleine, encourageante le long de mon visage.

- Il t'a traité de pédé ! Sifflai-je en excuse, tentant de passer, plus faiblement.

Les espaces bleus ne me quittaient pas, glaçaient la lave sanguinaire. Son souffle était quasiment sur le mien, sa main dans ma nuque. Je vis le contrôle qu'il se força à garder pour ne pas fondre sur mes lèvres en colère.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il plus bas. Tu veux foutre ta vie en l'air… que les autres comprennent tout ?

Le poison s'immobilisa lorsque j'entendis sa voix, ses paroles. Le sous-entendu. Il me calmait, me protégeait, pour que _je garde ma famille_. Que je ne le quitte pas. Je clignai des yeux, reprenant pied. Tout à coup, son souffle parut un peu plus court. Ses yeux envieux, bien plus indiscrets lorsqu'ils épousèrent les contours de mes cils puis de mes lèvres. Il avait envie de m'embrasser. Avant qu'il n'ait prononcé sa phrase, je m'aperçus que tout mon corps s'était détendu.

- Ça va aller ?

Je clignai des yeux pour toute réponse. Alors, la main dans ma nuque exerça une pression. Compatissante. Les yeux m'avouèrent leur impatience et demi-remerciement de prendre soin d'eux. Un, deux instants passèrent ainsi, puis il me relâcha. Fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la base en entendant la pause déjeuner.

Une seconde de vide passa autour de moi. Toutes les activités avaient cessées. Les regards tournés vers les personnes au centre, mais sans soupçons particuliers vers moi et John. La colère reprit ses droits dans mon visage. Je me mis en marche, carrant les épaules, et toisai avec mépris le champion à terre, qui cracha du sang à mes pieds. Je me retins de toutes mes forces de lui péter une dent de plus, là allait ma considération pour les envies de John. Je croisai les yeux hargneux l'espace d'une seconde ralentie. La promesse qu'ils contenaient n'était pas de l'ordre de celles que je recevais de l'homme qui m'embrassait.

_Je devais avouer que la suite des évènements avait beaucoup dépendu du fait que nous ayons « emménagé ensemble »._ Que ce soit en bien…

Ou en mal.

* * *

Je finis par me demander si un _heel turn _dans ma propre vie ne serait pas plus efficace. Car même si je m'étais inquiété comme un fou en voyant Randy bondir sur un des soldats de clans - pour lui faire bouffer sa langue -, réalisant même avant lui qu'il mettait sa vie, son boulot, notre confort précaire en jeu… Une dose surélevée de tendresse m'avait bouleversé en comprenant que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'on m'insulte. D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur place, comme je ne m'étais pas mis à côté de Randy à la pause déjeuner malgré mon envie dévorante. Histoire de ne pas créer trop d'embrouilles.

- Ton regard est magnifique.

Pour le coup, je sortis de mes pensées.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu le regardes. Précisa Oliver, avec un sourire satiné. Tu es magnifique quand tu le regardes.

Je me figeai. Mon pouls s'accéléra brusquement. Randy. Il parlait de Randy puisque je venais de me perdre dans mes pensées en l'apercevant. Il savait ? Je fronçai les sourcils, feignant l'incompréhension. Oliver finit par baisser les yeux, mais garda son sourire. Il n'osait juste pas affronter mon regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas voyant.

Je vis que toutes les techniques du monde ne parviendraient pas à lui cacher la vérité, c'était un domaine qu'il devait maîtriser. Je me penchai vers lui à l'aide de deux bras sur la table. Nous mangions tous les deux, à son plus grand bonheur. Mes pensées dérivèrent en direction de Randy. Lui mangeait à une table de soldats. Je me rendis compte que quand je n'étais pas là, ses efforts avec les autres étaient moins travaillés. En plus, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il semblait franchement apathique. Je restai quelques secondes à l'observer, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Le jeune latino reprit, et dans sa voix perça tout un monde d'amour :

- A chaque fois on a l'impression que ça te fend le cœur de le regarder, mais que tu ne peux pas arrêter. Dans ces moments là, tes yeux sont mélancoliques, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau.

Je tournai mon regard vers Oliver, qui ne le soutint qu'une seconde. Son petit sourire renforçait l'apparence duveteuse et douce de sa peau. Ses mots… me troublaient.

- J'aurais bien aimé être lui. Conclut-il.

Je… La phrase transpirait le regret. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors, délicatement je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la caresser d'un pouce. Ses cheveux décoiffés avec soin sentaient bon le gel.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Horriblement len-te-ment. J'avais hâte, je mourais d'envie de me retrouver dans notre chambre dont on disposerait cinq jours. Cinq jours de sexe… et moments câlins si j'arrivais à me débrouiller. En l'occurrence, toute de suite… j'explosai le record de débrouillage. « _Je vais te la donner en nature, ta récompense… _». Randy m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de râler dans ma gorge lorsque mon portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Alors sans prévenir, Randy se rua dessus pour l'attraper avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste. Il regarda qui appelait en haussant les sourcils, l'air indifférent. Les fronça lorsqu'il lut. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Amusé, je souris, puis tentai de l'attraper.

- Je vais répondre, je reviens dans dix minutes.

A califourchon sur moi, il enleva le portable de ma portée, mauvais. Il avait contracté les traits de son visage et ordonna :

- Si tu veux lui parler, tu restes ici.

- Bon. Répliquai-je trop vite. Quand tu téléphoneras à ta femme ce sera devant moi.

Il se figea entièrement. Seul le bruit du portable qui vibrait dans la main de Randy brisa le silence devenu reproche. Caprice. Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles trop franches, il m'aurait frappé quelques semaines auparavant. Randy plongea son regard azur dans le mien, m'examinant. C'était purement égoïste. Mais il ignorait sûrement ce que j'éprouvais lorsqu'il partait lui téléphoner…

- Je ne peux pas.

Il détourna ses yeux durs chargés de colère, furieux envers lui-même. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa taille et il s'en crispa d'autant plus.

- Je serai sage… Chuchotai-je.

Un soupir douloureux. Silence. Je lus dans un tic de sa joue qu'il allait refuser. Il se ravisa quand il entendit ce que je lui murmurai à ce moment. Randy ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Alors, à ma surprise, il se leva. Remit son boxer.

* * *

« _Je te promets de ne plus jamais te frapper, d'essayer de ne plus te faire du mal. _» Je devais plier pour tenir ma parole. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il ne se rendait pas compte ! Il ne savait pas que quand la nuit j'allais lui téléphoner, je… Les yeux de John me fixaient. Fermes ; Pointe de révolte. Attristés ; Faiblesse du doute. Un rictus me secoua, si je restais ici pour passer l'appel… ça se déroulerait comme les autres fois. Mais _il serait là_. Bon sang il fallait que j'évacue, et dieu savait combien je craignais que -

- S'il te plaît, quitte à ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, je préfère savoir comment tu le fais.

Je crus vomir, fermai hermétiquement les paupières.

- S'il te plaît Randy. Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Arrête ça Cena ! J'inspirai. Non Orton, ne cède… Je me levai brusquement, mis mon boxer par convenance, attrapai mon portable. Me postai devant le bureau en bois, regardant le mur. John s'assit sur le lit, ramenant la couverture sur son corps. « Tut… » Ma main gauche se cramponna au meuble. « Tut… »

« Allô ? »

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient, griffant le bureau. John, derrière. Silencieux, derrière moi. J'aurais dû le faire, j'aurais dû mais je ne parvins pas à le regarder lorsque je répondis :

- Bonjour chérie.

Quelque chose de nauséeux me fit fermer les paupières. Ma pauvre femme… Je n'étais qu'un lâche. La voix s'emballa aussitôt, et John fut aux premières loges. Je ne pouvais pas les affronter en même temps. Je restai de dos.

« Oh Randy tu sais combien tu nous manques ? Je crois que je vais te le dire chaque jour, mais Alanna prend la photo au-dessus de notre lit toutes les heures pour me demander où tu es. Tu lui avais expliqué alors elle sait que… »

Je détournai la tête vers la porte, ingurgitant les paroles mélodieuses. Fermai les paupières. Encaisse Orton, encaisse tes horreurs… La ferme, la ferme… Mes muscles se contractèrent brusquement. Je me calmai, esquissai un sourire dans le téléphone.

- Vous aussi vous me manquez beaucoup.

Le poignard dans mes poumons vint de derrière mon dos cette fois. Comment pouvais-je vivre avec ça ? Comment… pouvais-je… deux personnes… Je pinçai les lèvres. Souffrance. La haine flambait la souffrance dans mon cerveau. Lancinante. J'allais… bientôt… Merde, il fallait que je raccroche.

- Sam, je dois y aller. Ce soir je suis de garde, je ne peux pas rester au téléphone.

« D'accord Randy… », Répondit-elle simplement, « alors je t'embrasse, rappelle-moi demain ! »

Une seconde je crus que la poitrine de John n'allait pas être lacérée sans ménagement. J'avais tort.

« Je t'aime mon cœur ! »

Mon estomac se révulsa de douleur. Deux souffrances horribles dans mon crâne. Réponds Orton, réponds ! Devant lui ?

Je raccrochai.

Un silence mortuaire prit place lorsque je posai les mains sur le bureau. Les paupières étroitement fermées. « _Je t'aime mon cœur ! _» Stop. « _Quitte à ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre… _» Stop. « _Randy ! Regarde-_moi _!_ » Stop ! Mes poings s'abattirent sur la table. John sursauta derrière moi. Ne bougea pas. Samantha… Dans un mouvement de rage, j'expulsai tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Merde ! Mon corps trembla. Du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai. Trop vite. _Cena_ ! Cena se levait, s'approchait. De sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute ! Sans lui… _J'aurais juste à_… Non !

- N'approche pas ! Hurlai-je.

Je me saisis la tête entre les mains. M'y agrippai. Secoué de fureur. Je me détestais. Spasmes violents dans les nerfs. Ne… t'approche… pas… sinon… _Marié. Ma femme. Alanna_. Pas lui, je ne veux pas lui faire… Plus jamais comme la dernière fois. John s'était immobilisé, déchiffrant mes gestes. Soudain, après quelques secondes immobile où il m'avait vu me débattre, il s'élança sur moi. Réflexes animaux, je voulus me défendre. Fus amené au sol, sous lui. Sous son corps puissant, son souffle intense. Je me débattis. Immobilisé. Il venait d'attraper mes mains.

- Calme-toi… _Arrête _Randy.

Je remuais sous lui, mais il renforça ses appuis dans un râle d'effort. Sa bouche charnue presque contre ma nuque. Qui m'effleurait de murmures. « _Ça va aller… Calme-toi, calme-toi je suis là… pardon mais je suis là, calme-toi bébé…_ » Les crises s'espacèrent. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me détendis un peu. Calmé. Toute fierté ravagée.

- C'est bon. Annonçai-je péniblement, mâchoire contractée.

Il soupira, soulagé et relâcha mes bras. Je les éloignai précipitamment. John resta quelques instants dans mon cou, fort, faible, chuchotant son pardon et d'autres choses qu'il ne me laissa pas entendre. J'étais brusquement éreinté et ne protestai pas lorsqu'il m'embrassa la joue en fermant les yeux. Prolongeant le contact, m'effleurant de ses lèvres belles, m'effleurant, m'effleurant…

_Personne n'avait jamais réussi à me contrôler lors d'une crise_.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il était au moins deux heures du matin. J'étais épuisé. Mais le fait était… que personne n'avait jamais réussi à me contrôler lors d'une crise. Personne n'avait jamais eu assez de force pour contrôler ma maladie et mes accès de rage. Je revis la façon dont il m'avait obligé à m'allonger. Plaqué au sol. Et le matin. « _Regarde-_moi _!_ » Je fixais le plafond. John croyait que je dormais, et c'était lui qui était maintenant tourné vers moi, assoupi. A ma cuisante honte, je sentis que cette idée me faisait bander. Bon sang ! Depuis des heures, je repoussais les images de la veille. J'avais envie de… Merde, je pouvais pas faire ça. Je n'étais pas un… _homo_. Des pulsions impérieuses m'ordonnaient de me soulager d'une manière que… Il valait mieux que je dorme. Tout à coup, un flash de Cena lorsqu'il me baisait me sauta à la figure. Je me durcis brutalement, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Hors de question que je le réveille pour lui demander ça. « John… Réveille-toi… Fais-moi l'amour… » Pff, n'importe quoi ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! … La douleur s'intensifia dans mon bas-ventre. Mes cuisses me chauffaient. Je fermai les yeux, jurai silencieusement. Je n'allais pas… pouvoir… résister longtemps… John dormait. Il ne verrait rien si… Mon torse était bouillant, mais je gardais les couvertures lorsque ma main descendit vers mon entrejambe. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je foutais ? C'était ça où je lui demandais. Pas question. John… _John…_

_

* * *

_J'avais les yeux grands ouverts.

Oh… Oh mon dieu. J'allais… J'avais l'impression de voir se réaliser un des mes rêves coquins. Randy se tournait de tous les côtés depuis une heure. Ce qui m'avait étonné, j'avais veillé juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Puis… Il avait commencé à râler, me jeter des regards fréquents. Il ne voyait pas que j'étais réveillé. Et là… J'avais eu une érection. Randy avait commencé à gémir, sexy en diable. Il avait envie de sexe. Mais d'une façon qui m'avait pétrifié sur place. Il avait écarté les cuisses. Puis… il avait descendu une main hésitante le long de son corps… son corps en sueur. Et là… J'avais failli jouir sur place. Il s'était testé légèrement, jurant quand il se faisait du bien… et avait fini par se glisser un doigt. Je dus mobiliser toutes mes facultés mentales pour rester immobile, mais mes yeux étaient brouillés de désir sous le spectacle.

- Merde… Merde…

Il grignait des dents, sauvage, gêné. Des halètements excitants sortaient d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il accélérait un peu le rythme des va-et-vient. Nom de nom… J'allais lui sauter dessus ! Sa tête tomba sur le côté sur son épaule nue, les yeux fermés, et tout à coup il arqua le visage en ouvrant la bouche, en sueur. Pile devant mes yeux. C'était la chose la plus excitante que j'eusse jamais vue. Il resta face à moi, tentateur, foudroyant de sex-appeal alors qu'il se donnait lui-même du plaisir de ses doigts sexuels et de ses poignets qui frottaient ses cuisses aphrodisiaques. Il jura à voix basse encore une fois, confus. Je déglutis difficilement. Il toucha une zone érogène qui le frustra et il gémit plus fort, énervé, suppliant :

- John…

Ne. pas. bouger. La demande me fit souffrir le martyre, emballa ma poitrine dont les muscles se bandèrent. Il accéléra, contractant ses lèvres dans de petites mimiques honteuses, mordantes.

- John… Haleta-t-il, c'est bon… John… John… Oui, j'aime quand tu fais ça…

Je n'y tenais plus. Il pensait à moi. Il pensait à moi lui… Il continua, se frottant contre les draps. Je n'y tenais plus, il n'allait pas me repousser si j'avançais… juste… une… Je glissais ma main dessous la couverture. Et à ce moment là… Randy rouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta violemment, s'écriant aussitôt :

- Merde !

Je sursautai à mon tour, puis lui attrapai sa main qu'il voulait déjà enlever, la maintins avec force. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas explosé de rire en voyant ses yeux effarés et sa main qui tressautait en lui était que j'étais bien trop excité.

- Ne t'arrête pas… Susurrai-je, demandant presque.

Randy détourna la tête, pinçant les lèvres. Je me rallongeai le plus tranquillement possible sur mon oreiller, puis lui lâchai le bras avec lenteur, effleurant au passage les longues jambes humides. Ma voix rauque de désir l'avait fait se raidir davantage, à sa plus grande humiliation. Il bafouilla alors un son qui me rendit complètement dingue d'amour :

- Ne… ne me regarde pas…

Il ferma les yeux lorsque je gémis longuement de frustration, recommençant à faire des va-et-vient. Je me retournai dans le lit, mi-figue mi-raisin. Soupirs de délice. Gémissements. Halètements de honte. J'allais mourir de frustration, Randy Orton se touchait à côté de moi, il se… _mettait des doigts _et je ne pouvais même pas… Je contractai la mâchoire lorsque j'entendis un cri soupiré et les draps bouger. J'en aurais pleuré.

- Randy… Gémis-je.

- N-Non !

Le ton avait été exquis, soucieux, me privant encore plus. Je l'entendis accélérer. Je passai une main sur mon visage, sentis mon membre se dresser à l'écoute des soupirs de bien-être, des « Oui… » que Randy commençaient à fredonner avec un air de plaisir explosé, alléchant, aguichant. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher… Je tentai, suppliant :

- Juste t'embrasser… Randy, juste t'embrasser…

- Non…

Je retins un sanglot de douleur mais contractai la mâchoire, souffrant. Il plaisantait… Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser comme ça et refuser que je le finisse ? Je jetai discrètement un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Mon dieu que c'était beau… Randy, la tête en arrière, râlant obscènement au rythme des doigts qui le baisaient, ses envoûtantes jambes entrouvertes…

Je perdis tout contrôle. Brusquement, je bondis sur Randy qui cria de surprise et nous roulâmes sur le lit jusqu'à nous affaler par terre. Celui-ci en tombant s'empala dignement de la manière la plus gênante possible, renforcé par cent-vingt kilos qui lui écrasèrent le bas ventre, et il jouit aussitôt sur mon torse, la bouche ouverte. En voyant son expression douloureuse, j'eus peur de lui avoir parfaitement défoncé cette partie sensible. Deux secondes de mort passèrent jusqu'à entendre un râle orgasmique provenant du plus profond de sa gorge. Sa tête retomba sur le sol froid.

Randy regardait le plafond, haletant. Pour ma part, j'étais effondré sur lui, mais muet. Dans le même silence, je me mis à quatre pattes pour soulever mon Golden Boy et le déposer sur le lit, avant de me recoucher à côté. De regarder à mon tour dans le vide. Les images me revenaient en tête, mais je n'osais pas en parler. Soit parce que cela devait être une expérience traumatisante pour Randy qui aurait voulu que cela reste intime et personnel, soit…

- Tu sais… Commençai-je, si tu voulais que je…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

La réplique avait été sèche, tranchante. Soit ça, soit… parce que j'allais éclater de rire. Ma voix fut ingénue, traînante :

- Ah… Alors tu n'étais pas en train de te foutre des…

- La ferme Cena, la ferme !

Je ne pus plus me retenir et explosai d'un rire contenu. Un immense sourire soulevant mes pommettes se peignait sur mon visage, secoué par un flot réjoui qui me faisait fermer les yeux. Le silence qu'imposait Randy ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié, et j'avais bien senti à terre combien il s'était empourpré de honte. Trop ridicule… Trop…

- Chou ! M'exclamai-je, hilare, avant de tousser en m'étouffant de rire, et de reprendre affectueusement en le regardant. Tu étais trop chou…

Randy regardait obstinément le plafond, la couverture ramenée sur le corps, les bras le long du torse.

- Je ne suis _pas_ chou, arrête avec ça. Et oublie ce qui vient de se passer.

- Bien sûr… Admis-je pour commencer, excuse-moi.

Je laissai quelques secondes passer.

- … Mon lapin.

Cette fois je pouffai ostensiblement, mort de rire. Le son s'éleva en même temps que Randy se relevait dans le lit, mortifié.

- Je t'_interdis_…

Une telle agressivité avait été crachée avec les mots que les deux océans sourcillés d'amertume n'étaient que superflus. Cela dit, j'ignorai royalement les deux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? Répliquai-je, railleur. Me _mettre un doigt _?

Piqué à vif, Randy parut encore plus rouge dans l'obscurité, serrant les dents. Puis, il se retourna avec brutalité pour s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit, la couette tirée jusqu'en haut.

- Je ne le ferai plus.

Je me précipitai sur lui. Une main amena jalousement à moi sa taille tandis que mon visage se plongeait au-dessus du sien.

- Oh bébé ! M'écriai-je, pressant.

Ses yeux regardaient en face. Humilié, il se revêtait toujours de ce plissement sexy du nez, et ne semblait pas enclin à me parler.

- Non, laisse tomber c'était ridicule.

Je me nichai sur son corps, docile, puis glissai doucement mon visage dans son cou. Je gémis un peu, contrarié, demandant. Il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps… Je lui embrassai la gorge, chuchotai :

- Bébé… Allez… il faut que tu me refasses ça…

Il fut d'abord insensible, puis tendit son cou de quelques millimètres. Je m'empressai de le mordiller dans un sourire.

- Ça m'a trop excité… Lui avouai-je dans le creux de l'oreille, avant d'y introduire lentement ma langue, de rapprocher mon corps. Sens comment tu m'excites quand tu te touches comme ça…

Randy se figea en sentant combien ma queue s'était raidie. Je lui appliquai une chaude léchouille derrière l'oreille qui le fit frémir, et il se retourna vers moi, me regardant enfin.

- C'est vrai que ça t'a excité ?

Je souris tout contre ses lèvres, canaille. Il sembla apprécier le compliment car son visage prit un air crâneur et embrassa rapidement mes lèvres en guise de bonne nuit. Le silence retomba doucement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je continuai à l'enlacer contre moi, satisfait.

Puis… Un rire s'éleva peu à peu. Pour secouer entièrement ma poitrine, et finir par être haut et irrépressible.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Berçant Randy, je me mis à chantonner entre deux pouffements :

- « _I don't want__…__ anybody else__…__ When I think about you, I… touch myself… _»

Je fus brutalement repoussé à coups de poings et de pieds. Un oreiller m'atterrit en pleine figure.

- Dégage !

* * *

**~ Genitorturers - I touch myself** ~  
Oh Randy, when you think about him... you touch yourself... :D

_._

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
_._

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	36. Used to put Violence under your Name

_Puis… Un rire s'éleva peu à peu. Pour secouer entièrement ma poitrine, et finir par être haut et irrépressible._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?_

_Berçant Randy, je me mis à chantonner entre deux pouffements : _

_- « I dont want… anybody else… when I think about you… I… touch myself… »_

_Je fus brutalement repoussé à coups de poings et de pieds. Un oreiller m'atterrit en pleine figure._

_- Dégage !_

_

* * *

_Je le détestais. Si fort, de toutes les cellules de mon corps superbe, que c'en était obsédant. Je l'avais détesté quand il m'avait surpris, haï quand il m'avait rit au nez, abhorré toute la nuit. Le matin suivant je l'avais méprisé de ton mon être en le voyant mordre sa lèvre, intéressé avec moquerie, quand il me voyait. J'avais mis toute ma haine dans ce baiser de dernière minute que John m'avait arraché en riant avant que je ne sorte en trombe, parce qu'enfin, _je le détestais_.

C'était la pause du midi. J'écoutai une bande de soldats qui me parlait, selon les consignes qui nous avait été données. Je crois bien que c'était avec eux que je passais le plus de temps, John n'avait pas été là ce matin grâce à une séance de dédicaces. L'homme continua d'une voix bourrue, et j'attrapai mon portable qui venait de vibrer. John. Un ouragan de pulsions sexuelles hérissa ma colonne vertébrale lorsque mes yeux parcoururent les quelques mots. Je le refermai, relevai les yeux. Laissai en plan la bande de militaires après une excuse bâclée.

« _Devine ce que je porte… _»

Pour John tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Ces trucs auxquels je prêtais attention, il s'en contrebalançait. Il fonçait au travers de la domination, sauf pour le sexe ; au travers de la fierté… surtout pour le plaisir… il broyait, pulvérisait d'un sourire éblouissant la honte. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, des éclats de désir brut m'éraflèrent. Me rendant dingue. Je le détestais, mais j'étais déjà tellement raide en ayant imaginé combien il aimerait que je joue avec son uniforme trop serré… que de voir son regard bagarreur et ses lèvres en feu me défiant de venir le prendre… me fit le détester d'une façon bien plus, vraiment plus jouissive. Une dernière caresse fripouille agita le corps étendu dans une position équivoque, scandaleuse, nonchalamment. John, tu sais vraiment ce qui me plaît.

- Rompez les rangs !

Quasiment rien n'effaçait l'expression heureuse qu'il arborait après de la baise, et cette fois-ci n'y avait pas fait exception. Toute l'après-midi avait été passée au tir à l'extérieur, à la course d'endurance et autres. Je sentis de nouveau les regards insistants dans mon dos et m'éloignai, John sur mes talons. C'était le but. Nous fîmes le voyage retour jusqu'à l'entrée de la zone B. Je les sentais toujours. Je les avais vus. Depuis hier.

Par habitude, moi et John nous étions arrêtés sur la zone bétonnée. Je tentai de ne rien laisser passer lorsqu'il me parla, je ne fis que répondre.

Ils étaient là, ils attendaient.

Je savais comment ça allait se passer. Quand John m'avait proposé de venir en Irak, j'avais d'abord catégoriquement refusé car je craignais trop qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ici. Je suppose que je n'avais pas envisagé ce scénario. Rires glacés carnassiers, silencieux. Nous étions à présent les deux derniers dehors, à l'exception d'un certain groupe en retrait, derrière la rangée d'arbres. Je me fixai sur le visage de John dont la voix grave s'éleva à nouveau. Soudain, durant quelques secondes, j'observai ses yeux toujours plein d'orgasme, bleu bébé, sa peau masculine, douce, la bouche, et me perdis dans mes pensées. Si j'avais accepté qu'il vienne… C'était parce que cela me rassurait qu'il soit à mes côtés. Pour veiller sur lui. Comprenant que je le regardais, il sourit et je m'ébrouai. La moitié de mon corps était tendu vers un instinct sanguinaire et animal, froid, de givre, qui ensanglantait ma bouche.

- Je vais passer à la douche, lâchai-je d'une voix blanche, tu peux retourner à la chambre chercher mon portable ?

Que faire d'autre ? Les ombres qui épiaient se déplaçaient. John opina avec un de ces « Bien sûr » qui cachaient une chose plus grande, et se retourna. Il s'élança vers les escaliers en ciment. Trop vite, trop rapide… Je restai immobile, levai les yeux vers lui.

- John ! Hélai-je.

Il se retourna. Un coup de fouet me saisit au ventre en le voyant s'immobiliser en quelques bonds, et se retourner d'un coup, la main sur la rampe, un sourire aveuglant sur le visage. Je le regardai intensément.

- Prends ton temps.

Le sourire s'agrandit, mais doux. Il hocha la tête. S'éloigna en marchant. Parfait.

Je ne fis pas de détour pour atteindre les vestiaires où j'avais posé mes affaires. Au loin, les bruits de pas étaient nettement audibles. Un silence rouge me facilitait la tâche. Je les atteignis, y pénétrai, enlevai mes bottes de militaires, me déshabillai. Ils entrèrent. Si j'avais eu le dernier doute concernant ce qui allait se passer, il fut aussitôt balayé. Mais j'avais su dès le début. Ce n'était pas grave, j'avais évité le pire. Mon portable, il était dans ma poche.

- Alors Orton…

Je me relevai, à moitié-nu, leur fis face avec un air indifférent. En voyant la tronche de mecs qui avaient insulté John hier, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus de dédain. Deux des trois se déployèrent sur mes côtés. M'entourèrent. Malheureusement, je ne pensais pas être assez arriéré pour avoir leur force. J'entendais presque ce qu'aurait pu lancer John à ce moment, quelque chose comme « Ouh, mon pauvre, Dieu ne t'a pas aidé depuis hier, tu as toujours cette même tête de gland. Un cheveu sur la langue en plus. ». Va-t-en John, va-t-en doucement.

- Chopez-le.

Plus rapide, je fondis sur le gars de droite. Lui donnai un coup de poing, enchaînai avec un coup de coude dans le visage de celui qui était derrière. Le troisième arriva, l'un d'eux jura. Je fis volte-face. Et bientôt je ployai. Mes bras furent immobilisés. Respiration coupée par un coup dans l'estomac. Je me débattis, la rage au corps_. Prends ton temps, prends ton temps surtout_… Je contractai la mâchoire. Les prises se resserraient sur mes bras. Les insultes et rires plurent. Je me débattis. Le chef eut bientôt tout le loisir de me voir sans défense.

Il abaissa mon boxer.

Me pénétra à sec.

Ce n'était pas comme John. J'écarquillai une seconde les yeux en me contractant. Rien n'avait la douceur de ses reins. Les fermai en serrant les dents. Rien ne vous déchiquetait, ne vous écartelait comme une plaie quand c'était John. Va-et-vient non désirés. Même quand il était violent… quand il était violent, l'acte était doux et plein d'attentions. Horreur, sang. Pas comme John. Je pinçai les lèvres, les yeux fermés, ne criai pas. Ce n'était pas comme John, ce n'était pas bon, rien n'était aussi chaud et tendre. Tout était fait pour que je vomisse de souffrance. John. Vulgaire, horrible. Le plaisir d'avec John… Les coups étaient cruellement enfoncés. Gifles, insultes. Je restai silencieux. John… John… La douleur me révulsait. Ça va passer ! Un hurlement réprimé franchit mes lèvres. Plus brutal, John, John, John, John, John…

* * *

Je saluai gaiement quelques soldats en regagnant la chambre, et discutai un peu avec Oliver. Je finis par le laisser quelques mètres avant de tourner, car, si tout le monde savait que nous avions pris une chambre à nous, je préférais tout de même que l'endroit leur reste inconnu. J'ouvris distraitement la porte et me mis à la recherche de son portable. J'étais fou de cette chambre, j'en étais fier. Un sourire se peignit sur mon visage. Deux nuits que nous avions passées ensemble. En ce moment, la balance semblait s'inverser au niveau de la _domination_, et je devais souvent me détourner pour émettre un rire réprimé en voyant combien Randy semblait _subir _son statut d'inférieur avec répugnance. J'adorais ça ! Le voir de plus en plus humilié ! J'ouvris rapidement le tiroir qui contenait les photos, le refermai le plus rapidement possible en constatant qu'il n'y était pas. Le bonheur était fugitif dans notre relation, aussi dégustais-je avec le sourire cette période reposante depuis hier au soir. Enfin… oui il avait voulu me frapper plusieurs fois avec un air bougon quand je pouffais un peu trop fort en repensant à sa petite découverte intim- Où était bien passé son portable ? Il ne le posait que sur la table de chevet, il ne s'en séparait pas d'habitude. Je me redressai, me dirigeai vers la porte. Il l'avait sûrement laissé dans les vestiaires.

Quelque chose de bizarre irrita ma poitrine lorsque je fis le chemin inverse. Je me rapprochais. Le couloir était vide, tous les soldats avaient fini leur douche. Je me rapprochai. Ralentis une seconde. Du bruit. Un bruit sale, des rires, des insultes, un hurlement gémit entre les dents. Non. La douche. Non ! Je courus à toute vitesse. Atteignis la porte. Je me trompais, ce ne pouvait pas…

_J'adorais ça ! Le voir de plus en plus humilié !_

Je ne connus jamais plus un aussi grand froid dans mes veines. Mon cœur, pétrifié, sembla s'arrêter dans un battement perforant alors que j'ouvrais des yeux… Randy… Randy qui fermait les siens, souffrant… Trois hommes… il se faisait… Deux hommes le maintenaient immobiles tandis que l'autre… Le sang se glaça… fut projeté à une violence incontrôlable dans mon corps.

- Randy ! Hurlai-je.

Je courus dans une volonté et une peur implacables et défonçai brusquement le tas, chopant par le col celui qui avait osé le violer. Une haine sans nom implosa dans ma poitrine. Un instant de panique passa dans le groupe à terre. Mais je ne voyais plus. Mes yeux exorbités de fureur. Alors, ma main passa autour de son cou et le souleva de terre. Vision de Randy souillé. Le frappa sur le mur. La souffrance contenue de ses lèvres. Recommença encore, encore, prise de panique, Randy violé, encore. L'empoigna pour lui péter sans remords le nez contre le carrelage, contre un mur. Je le lâchai, joues humides. Randy à terre. Sans vie dans les yeux. J'empoignai le second, implacable, hurlai une injure pleine de larmes_. Pourquoi _? Je cognai la tête dans la douche, qui tomba évanouie, cognai encore contre son propre sang, encore, pris de peur, secoué d'angoisse, pourquoi, pourquoi Randy, cognai plus fort, la hargne, les yeux explosés. Les traits contractés de haine. D'angoisse.

- Bande de salauds ! Rugis-je d'une voix trop aiguë, la vue brouillée.

Le troisième me fonça dessus, mais n'eut le temps de rien faire du moment que je le chopai par le crâne pour l'envoyer de toute ma puissance se briser les vertèbres sur les casiers.

J'haletai. La fureur fut soudain diluée. Dans l'effroi, une peur monstrueuse rythmée par l'eau jaillissant d'un tuyau brisé et la substance angoissante s'échappant de Randy. Le silence qui s'était rétabli me tordit les entrailles.

Randy avait les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Des yeux secs. Cadavériques. Je poussai des soupirs d'angoisse, de détresse. Tombai à ses genoux. Il ne me vit pas. Seul son cœur battait. Son corps, son regard, tout, tout sembla tellement mort que je ne pus que mordre ma lèvre et passer une main autour de son visage baignant dans l'eau. Il saignait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Aussi vite… Ma poitrine fut broyée dans un étau de culpabilité.

- Randy… Murmurai-je ou vociférai-je, navré.

Je m'approchai de son visage immobile, froid, froideur résignée. Je répétai, ajoutant du sel amer dans l'eau déjà abondante qui trempait nos vêtements :

- Randy… Randy…

Ma vue était noyée. Mes doigts caressèrent la peau masculine, le visage bafoué, tremblants. Mon amour, mon amour… L'eau autour qui éclaboussait son corps nu, et le gémissement de douleur d'un survivant derrière… Les yeux blafards, beaux à faire peur. Je ne contrôlais plus, je ne voyais plus rien…

- C'est fini… Promis-je, implorant, c'est f-fini… Je suis venu…

Trop tard, pensai-je. Mes mains tremblèrent plus fort sur le visage immobile qui refusait de revenir. J'étais au supplice. Alors, ayant entendu ma voix pleine de pleurs et pris conscience du balancement convulsif de mon corps au dessus du sien, il mit en mouvement une de ces grandes mains pour la poser sur ma cuisse, me caressant d'un pouce. Je me mordis la lèvre, n'entendis pas les sons gémis redoubler lorsque je vis combien son regard restait immobile, mort. Sa bouche sembla juste s'entrouvrir et se refermer en un mouvement atone, expirant d'un souffle :

- Ça va aller.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi. Me hâtai-je de répondre.

Que s'était-il passé ? Je passai mes mains sous le corps de Randy qui ne broncha pas, puis le pris tendrement dans mes bras. Un tic de souffrance secoua la commissure de ses lèvres quand je rehaussai son bassin et je me fis plus prévenant. J'aurais dû être là. J'observai avec déchirement les lambeaux de colère injuriés. La façon dont ils l'avaient traité… m'appartenait. J'empêchai un frissonnement de rage. Je ne sus plus de quelle manière nous avions regagné la chambre.

_A partir de cet instant, ce fut la promesse que jamais je n'aurai brisée._

* * *

Le plan avait été bien pensé : qu'aurais-je pu faire pour les éviter ? Rien, sauf fuir tout le séjour ou les dénoncer. Les dénoncer ? Ils en auraient gagné un public pour taper un grand coup avec ma relation homosexuelle. Fuir ? Pour les laisser réaliser leurs plans sur John ? Hors de question.

- Randy ? Randy, on est à la chambre bébé, je vais juste te passer un pyjama… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas je t'en prie, c'est moi.

Et une fois le plan accompli, pas d'issue. Car ils savaient que l'affaire ne devait absolument pas s'ébruiter. Que je préférerais sûrement encaisser seul plutôt que d'alerter les autorités. Tout se savait, même si on promettait l'anonymat. Et mon dossier… était déjà bien chargé question secrets délicats. Cependant j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient balancé cette allusion sur moi et John sans songer qu'elle était fondée. Mais une fois l'idée lancée dans les médias, ceux-ci se chargeraient de trouver des fausses preuves, puis des vraies. Oui, bien pensé.

- Et vous trouvez ça _normal _que l'on n'est pas de trousse de secours ? _Bon sang_, arrêtez, mais arrêtez de parler et ramenez-la moi ! Comment ça nous avons besoin de vous expliquer ?

Cependant le plan n'avait pas dû se passer comme prévu. Ils n'avaient pas pu me… Ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu l'arrivée de John, qui enverrait deux des trois soldats à l'hôpital américain le plus proche en pays ennemi.

- Merde ! MERDE !

Car je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient même prévu d'être finalement surpris et stoppés par ce qui se révélait être la superstar la plus violente du monde du divertissement sportif. Ce ne furent ni les visions, traumatismes, à répétitions, ni la douleur que je me refusais à avouer, ni l'impression sale ou la rancœur d'avoir été mis par des hommes. Mais le silence soudain et assourdissant qui explosait depuis cinq minutes dans la salle de bain, qui me ramena. Quelques secondes avant John avait balayé tout ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères d'un revers de la main. Je pris conscience de la couverture soigneusement bordée contre moi, de la chaleur, et tournai lentement la tête vers la salle de bain.

- John, commençai-je, arrête de pleurnicher de l'autre côté.

Alors, un reniflement se fit entendre, et il apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Son visage baissé au sol était blême de colère, ses poings, contractés. Je ne vis ses yeux froncés et humides que lorsqu'il me les offrit en relevant la tête. Rien qu'une seconde. Une seconde il les releva, et tout un arc-en-ciel de chagrin et de tendresse passa avant qu'il ne les abaisse de nouveau, s'approchant du lit, muet et penaud. C'était ce qui me sauvait. Soudain, John s'élança vers moi et me bondit dessus tout d'un bloc, m'entourant les épaules. Mes instincts de défense annihilés, je fermai les yeux. Il était secoué de tremblements, de souffles effarouchés, hachés de colère. J'étais _la faiblesse de John Cena_. Et il devait certainement avoir été bouleversé. Inconsciemment, j'arrêtai de ruminer pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mes mains se posèrent sur son dos. La lourdeur et la fraîcheur tiède de son corps étaient apaisantes, protectrices. Les sanglots secs dans mon cou anesthésiaient la douleur, me firent perdre pied quelques secondes. Les bras puissants me serrèrent contre eux, jaloux, coupables.

- J'aurais dû être là… murmura-t-il, ravagé, d'une voix adorablement et si tristement aiguë. Si je m'étais dépêché on aurait pu les arrêter, j'aurais dû te protéger…

Une main glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux, s'y posa. Mon estomac se contracta. Je laissai mes paupières closes. Il se croyait fautif, et les quelques mots que je savais vrais ne parvinrent pas à sortir de ma gorge. « Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils te touchent. » Je l'avais souhaité ainsi… Car si nous n'avions pas réussi à les arrêter tous les deux… Je changeai aussitôt de sujet de pensée. Cela avait été mon devoir de toute façon. L'intérieur de mon corps était dévasté de douleur et de souillure… mais l'extérieur, contre John, semblait se décontracter. J'inspirai son odeur de mâle, dont la délicatesse dans le sauvage sembla me renverser tout à coup.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Assurai-je.

Il déglutit difficilement. Je compris que cette blessure aurait du mal à cicatriser, et qu'elle s'ajouterait à celles, purulentes, vives, que nous possédions déjà. Ses lèvres vinrent au creux de mon cou. Celui-ci se raidit un instant, crispé au rappel des derniers touchers que j'avais reçus d'un homme, mais aussitôt elles se posèrent sur la peau avec tendresse dans la chaleur. Une de ses mains remonta contre mon cou, puis sur ma mâchoire, robuste. Insensibilisé depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, je laissai le visage se mettre devant moi, me regarder, fermer les yeux… poser l'une après l'autre ses lèvres sur les miennes. John bougea lentement sa bouche d'une pression, puis ne bougea plus, n'arrivant pas à reculer. Quelque chose coula dans ma peau depuis mes lèvres. Il finit par se détacher en notant mon manque de réaction, puis me caressa la mâchoire. Je fixai ses yeux bleus aussi humides que les autres jours, lui donnant cet air d'enfant désespéré lorsqu'il n'était pas violent, et l'entendis décréter que je devais manger. Je le suivis du regard lorsqu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ? Demandai-je, me réveillant.

Il était déjà à moitié en train de sortir, mais s'arrêta en constatant le ton de ma voix.

- Juste chercher à manger au self, je re…

- Non, fis-je précipitamment, non. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Plusieurs expressions s'affrontèrent sur son visage, mais une chose que je ne saisis pas lui fit légèrement incliner la tête. Je continuai :

- Tant pis je ne vais pas manger, je n'ai pas très faim.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit puis referma doucement la porte en lui lançant un coup d'œil. Puis il attrapa son portable et s'assit à côté de moi. Je l'entendis passer commande à la restauration, intransigeant lorsqu'ils refusèrent d'abord : John se montrait d'un je-m'en-foutisme étonnant pour m'accorder le meilleur. D'abord la chambre… et d'autres choses. Le repas arriva. Il hésita à me donner à manger. Cena, je peux très bien me nourrir tout… Se ravisa et me releva sur le lit, me provoquant un violent rictus de douleur. Tout allait bien. La dernière chose à faire aurait été de montrer à quelqu'un, quelqu'un comme John qui savait déjà, combien cela m'avait… Je devais supporter comme un homme. J'allais juste éviter de m'asseoir. En tournant la tête je m'aperçus que John s'était assis de son côté du lit, la tête dans les mains, l'assiette de haricots intacte à côté de lui.

- Mange, ordonnai-je.

Je refusais catégoriquement de le voir plus touché que moi. Cela n'avait pas été le but.

John se retourna pour me regarder. Je ne sus pas combien de temps dura ce regard de son point de vue lorsque son visage silencieux ne se garda pas de papillonner vers mon corps, sur mon cou, ma mâchoire, mes mains. Je continuai à manger.

- Randy… Je…

T'aime ? Mon portable venait de sonner à ce moment, et je tournai les yeux dans les siens.

- Vais te chercher ton portable. Finit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il s'exécuta, et dans un mouvement, regarda qui appelait avant de me le donner. La sonnerie était insistante. Quand je décrochai, il partit dans la salle de bain sans un mot. La voix s'éleva, paniquée. Merde, pas ça. Je rejetai la tête contre mon oreiller, fermai étroitement les paupières, seul.

« Randy ! Randy mon amour, comment tu vas ? Oh je viens de recevoir un appel de la base, ils m'ont… tout raconté… C'est vraiment abominable ! Oui, abominable… Comment tu vas chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Randy ? »

Le contrecoup de ce que je venais de vivre tomba en entendant Samantha, et ma respiration fut coupée une seconde tout comme mon corps qui fut paralysé. Le portable commença à glisser de ma main froide. Je me ressaisis, le broyant, plein d'une colère qui me fit froncer davantage les sourcils et serrer les dents. Samantha savait. Elle savait… que j'avais été… par des hommes. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à me lancer ce regard plein de fierté ? Elle avait dû imaginer. _Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais_, souffla une voix. Le ton de Sam… était… rempli d'horreur, de _dégoût_. John était simplement mort de fureur et révolté, pas… _écœuré _par l'acte. Samantha insista. Le mutisme dans la salle de bain ne bougea pas lorsque je gardai le silence.

« On en parlera quand tu seras reposé d'accord ? Mon cœur, je suis avec toi tu sais… On m'a dit que c'était ce John Cena qui était intervenu… »

Je laissai couler, épuisé, seule ma conscience eut un sursaut méfiant.

« Tu l'as remercié j'espère ? »

Lentement, j'ouvris des yeux sur la porte fermée, à travers la lumière tamisée et basse, orangée de la chambre, puis les détournai.

- Non, pas encore, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion.

« Oh, pense à le faire pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier ! »

Deux minutes après que la conversation fut finie, John apparut timidement à la porte, et sortit définitivement lorsqu'il vit que j'avais raccroché et m'étais allongé, distrait, pour regarder le plafond. A qui profitait cette blague ? Qui était la personne trompée dans ce « _Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier _» ? Sam, remerciant l'amant ? John, subissant une ironie douloureuse ? Celui-ci se déshabilla, puis sembla hésiter à garder ou non son boxer. Il finit par le garder, et se glissa sous les couvertures à côté de moi, sans vraiment s'approcher au début. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce que concoctaient ses idées malines ? John ne disait rien pour ne pas me forcer, il savait que la pire chose qui avait été violée dans les vestiaires était mon honneur. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il se retenait alors de me serrer contre lui pour chuchoter timidement :

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Surpris, je tournai les yeux vers lui. John m'observait de ses deux grands yeux profonds rendus sombres par l'obscurité, francs, avec un quelque chose de quémandeurs. Je feignis l'indifférence et lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'il vienne. Une sorte de contentement m'envahit lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour mettre sa tête sur mon torse. Il se mit à caresser mes pecs d'une main, calme doucement, sa jambe nue entre les miennes. Que ferais-je demain ? John avait tout pris en charge pendant la soirée, je l'avais entendu évoquer l'infirmerie, des privilèges, et autres « _Je m'occupe de tout, tu pourras sortir en toute sécurité. _». Nous étions le jeudi soir. Dimanche nous devrions rentrer, quitter cette atmosphère étrange où nous étions enlacés et ou en quelque sorte… nous _vivions ensemble_. Et alors… une fois rentrés en Amérique… Oui… Lorsqu'on rentrerait en Amérique… Mon regard se plongea de nouveau au plafond, mais mes pensées restèrent tournées vers John qui attendit avec patience que je l'enveloppe de mes bras. Il poussa un ronronnement de plaisir et roula son dos pour que je l'enlace plus fort, ce que je fis, le pressant sur ma poitrine. Autre soupir. Soumis, obéissant.

Lentement je commençai à sombrer de fatigue, et je sentis à peine John rouvrir ses yeux plus tôt navrés, maintenant vigoureux et reprenant leur véritable rôle, puis m'emprisonner de ses bras robustes pour renverser la position et me caler contre son cœur. « Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom. » Toute la nuit jusqu'à la lueur d'aube azurée qu'il attendrait. « Boom-Boom. » Chaude et rassurante inconscience.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review ? "Yeah it would be good" ; it's love !


	37. Some say the World

Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'écouter la chanson "The Gift" de Seether avant et pendant votre lecture :]

_Lentement je commençai à sombrer de fatigue, et je sentis à peine John rouvrir ses yeux plus tôt navrés, maintenant vigoureux et reprenant leur rôle, puis m'emprisonner de ses bras robustes pour renverser la position et me caler contre son cœur. « Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom. » Toute la nuit jusqu'à la lueur d'aube azurée qu'il attendrait. « Boom-Boom. » Chaude et rassurante inconscience._

_

* * *

_

Deux jours avaient passé. Le clairon n'avait pas encore retentit que nous étions déjà réveillé. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire sonner mon portable une demi-heure avant le réveil général, comme ça je pouvais réveiller tranquillement Randy, qui s'éveillait à coup sûr après moi sous mes caresses. C'était sûrement ce moment là que je me mettais à aimer le plus, car Randy se révélait très friand de baisers et de câlins à peine réveillé, et se mettait à gesticuler lentement sous les couvertures en soupirant lorsque je glissais mes mains sur son corps.

Nous nous étions levés assez silencieusement ce matin, comme les deux autres précédents. Une fois l'innocence matinale évanouie. Même si j'avais pris les mesures nécessaires pour qu'il soit en sécurité, je le vis s'éloigner vers la salle de bain avec toujours la même anxiété. Même s'il ne m'avait rien montré… J'avais vu combien il avait été affecté. Dans son amour propre, piqué à vif, assassiné. Pire que le viol en lui-même, le fait que Samantha ait été mise au courant devait l'avoir terminé pour de bon. Ça rapprochait dangereusement ses deux vies. Il avait aussi plus ou moins refusé tout attouchement sensuel. Quant à la douleur de son corps… je la connaissais trop bien. C'était moi qui la provoquais d'habitude. Mais celle-là n'avait même pas été comparable. Mille meurtres dans son corps. Il venait tout juste de réussir à remarcher normalement. J'avais fait celui qui n'avait pas vu, avais renié notre récente égalité pour lui montrer par des petites astuces qu'il était toujours _viril et dominant. _Une astuce comme celle du soir où il s'était fait abuser. « _Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? _»

Ma rage s'était un peu calmée au fil des jours. J'avais appris plus tard par Randy que les trois hommes avaient fait allusion à notre relation la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais personne n'avait pris en compte leur remarque, ils étaient de ces gars qui balançaient au hasard des « pédales » et autres insultes. Des _Randy au début _donc. Quoi qu'il en soit, par sécurité… j'avais juste… fait le nécessaire, « _Hustle, Loyalty, Respect _», de moins en moins pour les autres, de plus en plus droit, dans le mauvais côté de tout cela.

Je me levai du lit par habitude, toujours nu, et allai jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bain où j'entendais du bruit. La tête posée contre la porte, je souris en le voyant se raser. Il était déjà en jean, uniquement en jean, et le contraste avec sa peau bronzée, douce et nue, les abdos, les bras musclés… Je souris. Était superbe et simple. Je m'approchai, derrière lui, goûtai le bonheur de ne pas le voir esquisser le moindre geste à mon approche. Le petit bonheur de l'_habitude_… Gagné au prix des haines, des peurs et de la violence. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé… je n'étais pas rassuré. Quelque chose, je sentais que _quelque chose_… Bref, ce n'était pas le moment. Je me postai presque contre son dos et le regardai se raser depuis le miroir en face de nous. Randy avait le visage baissé. Tous les jours. J'avais remarqué que chaque jour il gardait les yeux rivés dans le lavabo, même quand il se brossait les dents, se passait un coup sur la figure et s'essuyait nonchalamment avec sa serviette.

Ma poitrine se froissa en réalisant combien il était beau. Randy continua à l'aveuglette, quitte à se couper, comme se battant contre lui-même, les yeux résignés, les épaules moins carrées que d'habitude sans doute. Non, il ne relèverait pas la tête pour affronter notre reflet ce matin non plus. Je souris un peu, puis, penchant la tête sur le côté, lui pris son rasoir des mains. Elles retombèrent sans combat contre le lavabo, certes colériques mais plus contre moi de temps en temps. Je passai une main derrière la joue pleine de mousse, soulevant des effluves divins et excitants, fruités et chauds, puis passai à sa place le rasoir sur sa joue, tandis qu'il restait immobile. Je souris intérieurement. N'était-ce là ce que j'avais toujours voulu ?

- Ça doit te plaire ça je suppose ?

Il avait relevé les yeux, c'est-à-dire juste quelques centimètres plus hauts. La voix était un brin railleuse. Je souris franchement cette fois, émis un léger rire. Une fois fini, je tapotai le rasoir sur le lavabo, le lavai tandis que Randy se passait le visage à l'eau claire. Alors, je passai une main sur son torse, la faisant glisser jusqu'aux pecs. Des picotements tentés me traversèrent le thorax en sentant les muscles sous moi. Je collai nos corps, posai ma bouche sur son épaule, sur ses trapèzes développés, puis la frottai doucement. Il frémit un peu. Puis… Je chuchotai la monstrueuse vérité. La douleur avait transparu, vibrante depuis mes entrailles. Randy n'ajouta rien. Ma poitrine se serra. Peu importait. Je le serrai de façon possessive contre moi puis le relâchai.

Quand je sortis, il resta accroché au lavabo quelques secondes de plus, les yeux fermés.

Une idée germa dans ma tête au cours de la journée. Il fallait dire que j'avais pu _réfléchir _comme un homme doué de cerveau puisque Randy n'avait pas été là, il avait plus ou moins été expédié à des tâches moins physiques depuis le vendredi matin -infirmerie, vaisselle, lavage de sous-vêtements, une _tonne _de choses passionnantes dont j'avais eu l'idée-, et c'était suite à une après-midi qui avait boosté mes endorphines que j'arrivai à la chambre. Je ris encore en repensant au terrifiant Orton qui avait dû accorder une interview au caméraman avec un filet de cuisinière sur la tête. Mon Golden Boy était déjà là, frais et dispo. Demain dimanche était la journée de détente de notre division, après deux jours passés sur le terrain irakien. J'avais d'ailleurs appris avec enthousiasme que chaque samedi soir une soirée était organisée entre les soldats de repos. J'avais donc déboulé dans la pièce et entamé aussitôt :

- Hey Randy ! Je me disais, tu vois, comme demain on n'a rien de prévu…

Celui-ci s'approcha d'une démarche lente et féline, tournant légèrement la tête de côté pour écouter ce qui allait suivre.

- …J'me disais qu'on aurait pu organiser une représentation de catch pour les soldats le matin. Vu qu'on a passé plus de temps enfermés ici qu'avec eux, ça serait un moyen de bien conclure avant de partir.

Randy arqua un sourcil surpris. C'était clair que j'avais des remords d'être resté ici la moitié du temps… Être enfermé avec un collègue de travail n'était heureusement bizarre que pour ceux qui étaient eux-mêmes déjà bien titillés sur la voix du vice et de l'homosexualité. « Caprice de star », revenait dans cent pour cent des cas. Étonné, il cligna lentement des yeux.

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu voudrais qu'on reste au lit tous les deux, expliqua-t-il.

Randy voulut sans doute paraître plus subtil et indécelable dans sa demande, mais je sentis aussitôt lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains sur ma taille que l'idée n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Je souris, puis enroulai mon visage autour du sien, détaillant tour à tour avec envie ses yeux bleus taquins et sa bouche virile. Un peu étonné, je haussai les sourcils, puis susurrai franchement d'une voix stupéfaite :

- Tu as envie de faire une grasse matinée avec moi ?

Il resserra sa prise de ses bras autour de ma taille dont les mains étaient maintenant délicieusement jointes dans mon dos, l'assortit d'un souffle méditatif alors qu'il relevait le visage. Puis il émit, se targuant d'une petite moue hésitante :

- Hmmm… Je pense que ce ne serait pas trop désagréable, oui…

Voir Randy aussi bien disposé me fit me demander si je ne devrais pas le punir sévèrement par le langage du corps sur le tapis, mais je ne fis qu'esquisser un demi-sourire malin. Il baissa ses beaux yeux bleus de fer pour le fixer. J'enjoignis alors, haussant les sourcils et agrandissant le sourire qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher du regard :

- Demande.

J'attendais qu'il formule une phrase bien explicite qui dirait qu'il désirait passer du temps à lézarder avec moi, en petite revanche du jour où il m'avait envoyé bouler quand j'étais venu devant sa porte. Ses yeux passèrent de mes lèvres charnues à mes yeux joueurs, et quand il comprit que je ne cèderai pas, il soupira fortement, bougon :

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être lourd Cena…

Je ris aussitôt, hilare, puis fis pétiller mes yeux d'ivresse en répliquant :

- C'est pour ça que tu m'…

Je m'étais arrêté brusquement, coupé par un fantastique coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me sectionna net la respiration. Ma bouche se referma immédiatement.

« …_ m'aimes ! _»

Mon sourire, gangrène. Randy vit mon visage se décomposer petit à petit. Finalement, je trouvai un peu d'air en clignant des yeux, puis me dégageai de son étreinte afin de reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas forcé, et ses bras reprirent posément leur place le long de son corps. Un broiement brutal avait stoppé ce qui devait suivre, ne laissant qu'un gouffre dans ma poitrine tandis que je reprenais lentement pied dans la réalité, figé sur le visage de Randy sans trop le voir. « _C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes _» Un autre haut-le cœur me saisit à la pensée que j'avais failli finir ma phrase, qu'un seul instant je m'étais laissé aller à _oublier_. Oublier _ça_. Pas de l'_amour _John. C'était tellement pathétique_…_ Je baissai un peu les yeux vers ses lèvres, silencieux. Randy avait attentivement observé la scène. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il me fallut un effort colossal pour le regarder et affronter ma honte :

- Tu veux bien qu'on ne reste que tous les deux demain ? J'aimerais passer la matinée au lit avec toi.

Ignorant mon estomac qui se comprimait encore du choc, je souris un peu, faisant se creuser des fossettes sur mes joues.

- Oui.

- Bien, reprit-il en passant doucement à côté de moi, puis ralentissant en penchant lentement ses lèvres chaudes dans mon cou pour susurrer d'une voix grave : alors j'ai hâte que la soirée se finisse.

Il me gratifia d'un petit coup de nez dans la mâchoire, et je souris légèrement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse lentement dans le cou et ne s'éloigne.

Je tentai de ne pas laisser profiter la peur du trou béant qui commençait à se former dans ma poitrine, ne sachant pas qu'à un moment, je repenserai à mes paroles en me disant que la peur… n'aura finalement pas été la seule chose qui me transpercerait avec la force d'une balle. Mais va vite le rejoindre John, va vite le rejoindre…

_Some say the world…_

_

* * *

_

Un karaoké. Nous étions sortis de la chambre pour avoir comme fond-sonore des bourrés qui chantaient ! Ce qui semblait ravir John qui m'avait directement interpelé d'un revers de la main sur le bras pour désigner la scène. L'idée de chanter ne me traversa même pas, et elle sembla se dissoudre dans les intentions de John lorsque je me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Car il ne semblait pas décidé à me lâcher d'une semelle. Il restait à côté de moi, à l'affût. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça avait été comme ça depuis l'agression, puisque nous avions rarement été ensemble : lui faisait l'entraînement de guerre, moi j'épluchais les patates. Il en avait vraiment fait exprès ce…

- Deux bières. Demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui aurait été valable pour l'annonce d'une fin du monde.

Nous restâmes debout devant le comptoir. Ma _femmelette _s'était mutée en chien de garde. Devais-je lui en vouloir ? Je fronçai les sourcils en portant le goulot à mes lèvres. Depuis quand pouvait-on boire de l'alcool dans une base militaire ? En fait, nous avions arrangé le planning comme il nous convenait. Pas de général pour nous lever du pieu le matin, seulement deux jours par semaine qui comportaient un semblant de risques, les soirées de ceux qui ont le repos, et une chambre dont nous seuls avions les clés. John ne se relaxait pas. Il adoptait l'attitude qu'il avait dans le ring lorsqu'il était plein d'ennemis. Lorsque_ j'y_ étais. Il promenait des yeux alertes partout et c'était limite s'il n'était pas courbé pour anticiper une attaque de front. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne se relaxait pas. Je bus une gorgée d'alcool, dit simplement en gardant mon regard plongé dans la masse de soldats habillés en civils :

- Lâche-moi John.

Il venait de se rapprocher en tournant autour de moi, et il avait par la même occasion muté de chien de garde à mouche. Il m'ignora totalement, je doutais même que mes paroles sèches lui ait fait du mal, il se contenta de me lancer un bref regard lorsque je soupirai nerveusement. Qu'il croie que je lui en voulais s'il désirait, qu'il croit donc que cela ne m'affaiblissait pas un peu de comprendre que je pourrais me reposer sur lui. Mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un remarque. Pour le viol, pour notre relation, pour le foutu fait qu'il ne me laissait me rétablir sur aucun plan. Je faillis répéter mon ordre d'un ton plus tranchant, mais au moment où je tournai un visage excédé vers lui, je rencontrai la nuance nouvelle, dure, de ses yeux et ceux-ci balayèrent mon corps du regard en demandant :

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Il est dans ma poche.

Je ne mentais pas, et il reconnut en effet la forme de l'objet en y jetant un coup d'œil. Alors seulement, il hocha la tête et esquissa un semblant de sourire en buvant une goulée de bière. Mais il n'avait pas finit sa gorgée que des militaires venaient déjà l'accoster. John leur fit une accolade, enjoué, ajouté d'un « Hey, salut mec ! », que je tempérai d'une simple poignée de main.

- Alors John, fit un en pointant la scène d'un doigt par-dessus son épaule, tu viens chanter ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je…

Il avait souri. Quelque chose de beau, d'un peu gêné dans les yeux qui se baissèrent pour le terminer. Je choisis de m'asseoir sur un tabouret haut juste derrière, cependant l'attention de l'homme fut aussitôt portée sur moi. Il lança plus haut en riant :

- Ah ouais je comprends, tu préfères rester comme d'habitude hein ? Fais gaffe aux rumeurs John !

Les trois compères se mirent à s'esclaffer bruyamment, et John les suivit de bon cœur. Un poignard glacial écartela mon estomac. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir qu'il répliqua :

- Tu sais bien que je les préfère blondes Jimmy !

Et il fit une poignée de main à l'homme tandis que les trois s'en allaient en riant. John revint s'asseoir à côté de moi, grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il vit la façon dont je l'observais.

- J'ai pensé que la meilleure façon d'éloigner les soupçons était d'en plaisanter, se justifia-t-il.

Mes yeux glissèrent de son visage à ses mains autour de la bouteille. Je soufflai en continuant mon observation distraite :

- C'était très bien.

C'était un des risques que j'avais pris en compte lorsque j'avais accepté qu'on se rapproche. Je misais sur le fait que les potins concernant les stars étaient invérifiables dans notre milieu, et que d'ailleurs… Assez… Je le devinai sourire. Alors aussitôt je modérais en remontant dans ses yeux :

- Ce qui l'était moins, c'était cette allusion à tes préférences pour les blondes.

Pique vengeresse contre pointe jalouse. Je n'avais pas oublié sa coucherie avec la diva. Les yeux de John changèrent d'expression aussitôt, et même si les lumières modifiaient par instant les nuances de sa peau, un coup rose, un coup vert, je ne manquai pas les mots qu'il forma du bout de ses lèvres sombres après plusieurs secondes : « Je te préfère à elle. »

Je détournai le visage pour regarder le mur en face de moi, puis finis ma première bière. Deux autres et au moins cinq plus presque autant d'alcool fort pour John suivirent. Ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus brillants, et maintenant il devait pencher sa tête en avant en pinçant les lèvres et relevant les sourcils pour entendre ce que je lui disais. Le volume sonore des chanteurs avait augmenté au fil de la soirée autant qu'avait empiré leur niveau. Une reprise assez horrible de « _That's how strong my love is _» des Rolling Stones était d'ailleurs jouée derrière nous, et la plupart des convives étaient assis à des tables autour de la scène pour écouter et discuter. Un petit air gamin se peignit sur le visage de John lorsqu'il battit la mesure du refrain final sur le comptoir. Il forma avec sa bouche la phrase « _That's how strong my love is babe ! _» dont il laissa au chanteur le soin de la massacrer, et lorsque la dernière note retentit, il se retourna brusquement pour applaudir et s'exclamer en écartant les bras :

- Bravo ! C'était brillant !

D'une voix tellement puissante que tout le monde l'entendit, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et se retourna pour me regarder. Un autre soldat prit le relais et cette fois nous eûmes droit à une chanson d'Elvis Presley. John lança un regard rapide derrière nous, puis me fixa de nouveau.

- Randy… Appela-t-il d'un ton pressant en se mordant la lèvre.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil. Son haleine chaude sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, plongeant ses yeux bleus foncés brillants et pétillant d'excitation sur mes lèvres pour signaler :

- J'ai envie que tu me baises sur le comptoir…

Seigneur. Combien je dus me contrôler, John n'en n'eut aucune idée. Mon estomac effectua la galipette que j'aurais bien aimé lui faire subir et la seule réaction notable fut la contraction brutale de mon poing, alors que l'intérieur entier de mon corps se dressait d'excitation. Et rien qu'à regarder la tête gamine, la lèvre mordue et les mots sales… Je dus couper vive toute envie primaire de lui bondir dessus. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si le fait qu'il soit bourré aidait ou non à me calmer.

- On ne peut pas. Répondis-je simplement.

Pour toute réponse, il acquiesça d'un air très concentré en fronçant les sourcils, puis but cul sec un verre de liqueur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la scène. Il me regarda encore, un bras sur le comptoir, me laissant voir son impressionnante musculature que la tenue de civil mettait délicieusement en valeur. Il eut une sorte de hoquet, puis papillonna des yeux. La chanson prit fin. Je crus discerner sur son visage quelque indice de ce qui allait suivre. John se leva d'un coup, renversant une bouteille de bière vide qui se fracassa au sol, la regarda, les bras demi-levés.

- Oh merde ! Jura-t-il dans un jargon approximatif. Je reviens Randal, je vais chanter.

Je tentai aussitôt de le retenir en étendant le bras lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Le manquai. Merde !

- John ! Hélai-je.

Il ne m'écouta pas et continua son bonhomme de chemin parmi les tables. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il monte sur scène dans cet état ! Je me souvenais trop bien de la scène du restaurant… où il avait failli porter un toast à notre union dans les toilettes. Mais dès que je l'avais loupé je m'étais promptement retourné vers le bar pour ne pas attirer l'attention. John atteignit donc les escaliers sous les applaudissements et les acclamations du public. Il voulut commencer, mais l'assistance scanda son nom. Tendu, je ne regardais pas, mais je le devinais sourire dans sa chemise à carreaux. Ouverte sur un marcel blanc. Qui dessinait ses pecs.

- Bonsoir… Je voulais…

Il fut interrompu par un ou deux cris. Derrière moi, John baissait la tête vers le micro, les yeux relevés vers le public. Complètement fixes vers quelque chose au fond de la salle. Il reprit :

- Je voulais dédier cette chanson à la personne qui partage ma vie.

Outre des cris équivoques, un « Elle est comment ? » sortit du lot.

- Belle. Très belle. Répondit-il lentement, avec fierté, puis d'une voix pâteuse en riant : Mais c'est aussi une vraie _chienne_ !

Des rires s'élevèrent. Beaucoup mirent sur le compte de l'alcool le fait que John restait fixé sur un point précis au fond de la salle.

- Cette chanson… est d'un groupe super… dont je me rappelle plus le nom… tiens elle est sur mon MP3, branche-le c'est la première… Je vais chanter les paroles à ta place bébé, elles sont pour toi.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes succéda. Puis la musique commença doucement. Je fus un peu rassuré : au moins ça n'avait pas l'air d'une chanson paillarde. Mais John savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait jamais paru moins saoul que lors des dernières trente secondes. Un bourdonnement grave et faible, fort et aigu, puissant s'accorda à la mélodie auquel je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot. Sa voix. Comment pouvait-on qualifier le sentiment de ce que j'entendais ?

- Hold me now I need to feel relief…  
_Serre-moi maintenant j'ai besoin de me sentir soulagé_

Enfin, j'avais vraiment de la chance pour le coup. S'il avait voulu faire quelque action irréfléchie…

- Like I never wanted anything…  
_Comme je n'ai jamais rien désiré_

S'il avait voulu faire quelque action irréfléchie, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Que se serait-il passé ? J'aurais tout perdu. Tous ceux que j'aimais. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait plus alors ? La voix de John continua de s'élever :

- I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to.  
_Je suppose que je vais laisser passer ça et trouver une raison à laquelle m'en tenir_

Quelque chose de doux transparaissait. Un souvenir chéri, un sourire de complicité et il fermait les yeux sûrement, soufflant dans le micro.

- I'm so ashamed of defeat…  
_J'ai si honte de la défaite_

J'attrapai une nouvelle bière. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait au comptoir. Je regardai le mur en face.

- And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
_Et je n'ai plus de raison de croire en moi_

Des dizaines de bouteilles. Même des alcools du pays.

- I'm out of trying to get by  
_Je ne suis plus capable de continuer comme ça_

Je fermai les yeux.

« Mets-toi nu et attends-moi sur le lit, sur le ventre. » John avait dû être intrigué par mon sms le vendredi midi. Le lendemain du jour où… J'avais lentement atteint la chambre, avais inséré la clé dans la serrure, étais entré. Aussitôt, la vue du corps entièrement dénudé de John m'était apparue. Il avait frémi puis relevé la tête nichée entre ses bras. Un soupçon inquiet.

« La tête contre le lit. » Avais-je aboyé.

Docile, il s'était exécuté en n'ayant aperçu que ma silhouette.

La musique s'emballa, et la voix virile en fit de même, atteignant une intensité qui visait le cœur :

- I'm so afraid of… the gift you give me…  
_J'ai tellement peur du cadeau que tu m'offres_

« Désolé… » Avait-il fait avec un rire dans la voix, « c'est juste assez déstabilisant d'être cul nu sur un lit et de ne pas savoir qui rentre. »

- I don't belong here and I'm not well  
_Je n'ai pas ma place ici et je ne me sens pas bien_

Je m'étais approché du lit. Lentement. Avec une douleur cuisante, un pic rutilant de souffrance entre les jambes. Lui avais grimpé dessus, à califourchon.

- I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living…  
_J'ai tellement honte du mensonge dans lequel je vis_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Avait-il questionné dès qu'il avait senti un liquide froid.

Il avait cambré le dos. Contracté ses muscles sexys. Si j'avais accepté d'aller à l'infirmerie le matin, ça avait seulement été pour trouver ça. J'étalai lentement l'huile. Glissai mes longs doigts sur les muscles tendus. J'avais appris à faire ça trois semaines plus tôt. John s'était un peu décontracté. J'avais longtemps cherché comment lui faire plaisir. Un plaisir différent. Mes mains avaient massé les larges épaules. _C'est ma manière de te dire merci_.

- Right on the wrong side of it all.  
_Droit du mauvais côté de tout cela_

Le public était silencieux. Il n'existait plus. Il y avait John sur la scène, et il devait avoir l'air beau, il devait vraiment sembler beau pour captiver autant. Il devait être insupportablement attirant, il devait s'échapper de lui cette chose qui paralysait les foules et mon corps. Malgré moi.

- I can't face myself when I wake up and look myself inside a mirror…  
_Je ne peux plus me faire face quand je me réveille ni me regarder dans le miroir_

Je rouvris lentement mes yeux baignés d'obscurité sur ma main tenant la bouteille de verre. Cette musique… de l'amour ? Un sentiment… Ce n'était pas de l'amour… C'était plus qu'une chanson d'amour et de culpabilité… C'était _un tout_… une chanson _John_.

Samantha. Alanna. Alanna… Sa voix trembla un peu et se brisa.

- I'm so ashamed of that _thing_…  
_J'ai tellement honte de cette « chose »_

Déchaînant des gouffres d'instincts que je réprimai. Il reprit plus haut :

- I suppose I'll let it go Till I have something more to say for me.  
_Je suppose que je vais laisser faire Jusqu'à ce que j'aie quelque chose de plus à dire pour ma défense_

« Randy… C'est tellement bon… Hmmm… »

- I'm out of trying to defy…  
_Je ne peux même plus essayer de défier_

La batterie s'emballa pour porter la voix de John lors du refrain. _J'ai tellement honte du cadeau que tu me donnes, j'ai tellement honte du mensonge dans lequel je vis_…

« Ils ont tous voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé. » Avais-je lâché tandis que John était toujours allongé sur le ventre, béat de tranquillité.

Assis du mieux que je pouvais sur le rebord du lit, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule lorsque je l'avais entendu se retourner.

« Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. »

Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la main tendue.

- … Hold me now I need to feel complete…  
… _Serre-moi maintenant j'ai besoin de me sentir complet…_

Les flashs du moment se dissipèrent pour laisser place à la semi-obscurité du bar. La voix de John avait ralentie. Sans musique il avait susurré, supplié. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. Je sentais ses lèvres embrasser ma nuque. Le silence dura une seconde de plus, avant que la voix hésitante ne continue :

- … Like I matter to the one I need…  
… _Comme si j'importais au seul dont j'ai besoin…_

Je restai immobile. La lumière âpre baigna un instant infini la scène.

Puis la mélodie reprit tout à coup dans une pointe de ferveur et un roulement de musique qui propulsèrent la voix passionnée de John :

- You're so afraid of the gift… I… give… you…  
_Tu as tellement peur du cadeau que je t'offre _

Je ne pus empêcher ma poitrine d'être effleurée en entendant l'intensité avec laquelle il chantait les paroles qu'il venait de modifier. John n'était plus tellement dans le tempo, sa voix partait légèrement dans une octave grave.

- I don't belong here and I'm not well…  
_Je n'ai pas ma place ici et je ne me sens pas bien_

« Prends-ça. Prends-le. Je veux que tu prennes ce couteau Randy. »

_- _You're so ashamed of… the lie… you're… living…  
_Tu as tellement honte du mensonge dans lequel tu vis_

« Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Si jamais tu viens à l'utiliser, je me charge de… je… me chargerais du reste. »

- Right on the wrong side of it all…  
_Droit du mauvais côté de tout ça_

John devait sûrement chanter le dernier refrain les yeux fermés maintenant, le pied du micro en main. Il devait presser son corps dessus.

- Now you are asha-amed… of this…  
_Maintenant tu as tellement honte de ça_

Rouvrant des yeux gamins et quémandeurs quelques secondes pour voir si je… Nous repartions le surlendemain. _Tellement honte de ça_… Le surlendemain.

- You… are… so… asha-amed… of this…  
_Tu as tellement honte de ça_

Non. Il ne fallait pas que l'on rentre aussi tôt. Pas en Amérique, où… Je… La décision… Je soupirai.

- Now… you… are… so… asha-amed… of me…  
_Maintenant tu as tellement honte de moi_

Je fermai les yeux. Mes paupières furent agitées de tics lorsque je contractai le poing. Il me fallait plus de temps. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça si vite. Merde, _merde _! Un délai… J'avais besoin de plus de temps !

John prononça l'ultime phrase avec toute une désespérance déchirée. Un désespoir de murmure. Et la musique se dissipa dans le mutisme en le suivant :

- You are so ashamed… of… me.  
_Tu as tellement honte de moi_

Je joignis mes lèvres pour les tordre d'amertume. Mon poing trembla. Un silence précaire s'établit dans la salle, avant que le public ne se ranime et n'explose en triomphe pour la superstar. « _Cena ! Cena ! _» Je me levai. Me dirigeai vers la sortie en devinant John qui se frayait un passage jusqu'à moi.

_Some say the world…_

_

* * *

_

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	38. Implied by Silent Lips

_Je joignis mes lèvres pour les tordre d'amertume. Mon poing trembla. Un silence précaire s'établit dans la salle, avant que le public ne se ranime et n'explose en triomphe pour la superstar. « Cena ! Cena ! » Je me levai. Me dirigeai vers la sortie en devinant John qui se frayait un passage jusqu'à moi._

_Some say the world…_

_

* * *

_La dernière note se perdit sur mes lèvres tandis que je regardais Randy qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Rien. Puis, lorsque tout fut fini, il se leva brusquement en même temps que les applaudissements.

- Randy !

Bizarrement, j'étais maintenant en train de le suivre. Il… m'avait attendu à la porte si je me souvenais bien, et d'ailleurs je m'arrêtai en m'apercevant que je l'avais dépassé. Je me retournai aussitôt. Trop vite. Le couloir obscur dansa devant mes yeux. Wow. Bizarre, un couloir qui… Randy me rattrapa de justesse par le bras. Prise violente et brusque, adoucie à la fin. Je repris un peu pied en sentant ses doigts fermes qui ne me lâchaient pas. Je ne pus apercevoir ses yeux qu'une seconde. Une seconde de quelque chose sur lequel mon état de bourré n'était pas capable de philosopher, puis il s'arrangea pour que la nuit les recouvre totalement. L'alcool chauffait mon corps, faisait battre le sang dans mes tempes, et je ne remarquai même pas que je bandais lorsque je sentis combien nous étions proches. Mais tout à coup, je… trouvai tout à fait… excitant son air dominateur.

- Je t'aime, avouai-je à son oreille, puisqu'il venait de tourner la tête.

L'oreille ne fut pas plus expressive que l'homme. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que l'oreille ait compris mon grognement plus arabe qu'américain. La nuque de Randy était tendue, veloutée et disparaissait sous un col de chemise pourpre entrouvert, c'était vraiment excitant. Je répétai plus fort :

- Je t'aime !

- Tais-toi ! Siffla-t-il en retour.

Je me figeai. Il tourna le visage vers moi, et lâcha abruptement mon bras. Je baissai les yeux. Randy était fâché. J'avais chanté devant… tout le monde. Peut-être que j'avais mal chanté en plus. En déglutissant douloureusement, je le laissai passer son bras sous mes épaules et commencer à marcher. Je gardais les yeux sur le carrelage flou. L'alcool… glaçait mon corps, liquéfiait le sang dans mon cœur. Liquéfiait le sang dans mon cœur…

- John ?

Randy me regardait. Je m'étais arrêté sans y faire attention. Il était devant moi, tourné de côté. Félin. Mettant en avant sa taille fine sexy. Il finit par s'immobiliser, puis s'approcher lentement en inclinant la tête pour m'observer. Mes yeux baissés ne se levèrent pas et mes cils rencontrèrent soudain la peau nue du cou chaud contre moi. Pourquoi sa peau était-elle humide ? Je reniflai, et Randy passa sa grande main dans ma nuque, sous les petits cheveux. Il resta droit, regardant en face. Il regardait toujours autre part dans les couloirs.

- Viens, allons nous coucher.

Mon cœur se serra. Ce n'était pas… J'avais voulu… J'avais pensé qu'il… Après la chanson… Ça avait été une idée stupide. Totalement nulle. Nulle comme Ezekiel Jackson. Très nulle. Comme je n'avais pas bougé, Randy caressa doucement ma nuque, puis fit glisser ses longs doigts mâles dans mon cou. Me releva le menton. Me faisant remonter mon visage dans le sien. Je devinais ses sourcils froncés, les yeux tempétueux qui analysaient ma bouille brouillée. Son souffle était comme suspendu. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre lorsque ma propre voix se mit à demander :

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Randy détourna son visage contracté.

Non.

Non.

Non, non, non… La tête me tourna. Des flashs brusques me revinrent en mémoire. L'alcool avait un effet dépresseur maintenant. J'agrippai sa chemise, pris de peur, puis aussitôt l'amenai par la nuque en exhalant une bouffée de liqueur qui fit froncer le nez de Randy. Pourquoi… Une main passa dans le creux de mon dos, imposée, désirée. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou, haletai.

- Dis-le-moi… Dis-le-moi Randy…

Son visage était toujours détourné au loin, illisible, et c'était une statue figée, tiède, glaciale et dure qui me tenait. Qui supportait le corps brûlant vacillant de passion contre elle. Non… Pas le silence… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le disait-il pas ? Je haletai, puis remontai mon visage contre dans la nuque, puis l'oreille. Je… J'avais besoin…

- Juste une fois… Implorai-je d'une haleine chaude, désespéré.

Le silence fut plus fort, assourdissant. Mon cœur se serra. Se comprima pour battre une fois. Deux fois. Lutta dans ma poitrine étouffée. « _Je t'aime John. _» Juste ça, juste… juste savoir au moins une fois… comment c'était… Au moins une fois, si c'était… _vraiment un mensonge_… Trois fois. Quatre fois. Ça faisait mal. Le corps tendu, plus raide encore en sentant le mien qui s'abandonnait. Tout était flou, mais Randy… Le visage de Randy… Il devint flou également, et ma voix rauque et gutturale :

- Même si tu mens…

Des craquements de ses phalanges se firent entendre, loin derrière ma conscience. Juste une fois Randy. Avant que tout ne s'arrête. Une fois Randy… Mes yeux étaient tendus vers son visage loin maintenant. L'alcool faisait s'échapper les mots de mes lèvres.

- Randy… Pressai-je. Une fois… _mens _juste une fois…

Randy contracta sa mâchoire en fermant étroitement les paupières. Je sentis sa poitrine se gonfler, puis expirer un soupir irrité. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, ne le quittant pas d'un grand regard bleu. Alors je vis les lèvres se mettre en mouvement.

- Tu as trop bu John.

Quelque chose se brisa. Sans sourire, je me réfugiai lentement dans la nuque qui m'était offerte. Mes yeux restèrent semi-ouverts, semi-clos vers un autre endroit que ce cauchemar.

- S'il te plaît…

Une forte odeur de liqueur nous embaumait, dissipant presque toute la flagrance musquée, fruitée et chaude du parfum de Randy. Celui-ci ramena son visage vers moi, me regarda longuement, une main dans mon dos, l'autre glissée à l'instant dans mes cheveux. Il me caressa, puis proposa d'une voix adoucie :

- On va rentrer à la chambre… Et tu vas me câliner, d'accord ?

- S'il te plaît… Suppliai-je, froid comme la glace, murmure mortuaire.

Je ne voyais plus. Le visage de Randy dans l'ombre. Je sentais à peine la douceur et la chaleur soudaine de sa voix. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il continua aussitôt du même air en chuchotant :

- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas câliné…

Un voile séparait les mots, tout, de ma conscience. Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais aucune notion de temps ni de lieu. Les pas lents de Randy. Et la légère caresse qu'il effectuait sur mes côtes depuis que l'on s'était remis à marcher.

Lorsque nous furent arrivés à la chambre, Randy glissa avec douceur sa main dans mon dos pour me dépasser et fermer la porte à clé, puis, vide, je me déshabillai et rejoignis sur le lit l'homme qui s'était couché en plein milieu en me regardant. Dès que mon bras fut posé sur le matelas, il s'en saisit et l'attira à lui pour me faire tomber sur son torse. En sentant la peau douce, je m'installai un peu plus confortablement, calant ma tête sur son épaule, une jambe entre les siennes. Ne bougeai plus, visage fermé, yeux derrière leur rideau translucide.

- Tu me fais des papouilles bébé ?

Ma main se mit en marche mécaniquement sur le torse, caressant le pec, l'épaule, le pec… Sous les soupirs de Randy qui s'appliquait à montrer qu'il aimait tout ce que je faisais. Je reniflai. Le seul mouvement dans mon corps se résumait aux battements de l'alcool dans mes tempes. Me maintenant au moins à l'état latent. J'embrassai machinalement la belle ossature de l'épaule, continuai les caresses qui faisaient frissonner. C'était injuste… Les yeux de Randy se posèrent sur moi un moment. Il effectua une pression sur mon épaule.

- Allez, viens m'embrasser.

J'exécutai l'ordre en me relevant et me mettant au dessus de lui. Je déglutis difficilement. Observai de longues secondes la façon dont la minuscule lucarne laissait passer les reflets de la lune sur sa peau. Elle était maintenant lisse, mate, et les yeux mobiles, deux globes argents émouvants. Je m'approchai avec un hoquet, fermai les yeux et posai lentement mes lèvres sur celles qui firent bondir de douleur ma poitrine à vif. Glissai ma bouche sur la sienne dans un soupir, donnant un lent baiser, superficiel, électrisant de désespoir. Randy… C'est… bien trop intense pour être normal… Randy tenait gentiment mes hanches froides, les réchauffant par des petits va-et-vient de ses pouces.

Un temps bref ou infini passa ainsi, seul troublé par le bruit de fleuve de mes lèvres cherchant désespérément la chaleur de celles de Randy. Une main glissa le long de mon dos, de mes épaules, dans ma nuque, jusqu'à ma tête. Le frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale fut dissous. Randy haleta de façon mesurée, puis colla nos deux fronts, rompant le baiser qui avait dû lui congeler le cœur. Cependant il me regarda d'un air inhabituel, soit douloureux soit… c'était ma vue floue et mes soupirs convulsifs qui brouillaient tout. Sa tête était surélevée grâce au polochon, nos cils quasiment entremêlés, et moites maintenant. Un doigt recourbé vint effleurer ma joue rêche. Son doigt était humide. Il recommença une fois, tout doucement, puis ferma ses deux lacs aciers, profitant de la proximité de nos souffles.

- Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Énonça-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Je hochai un peu la tête, obéissant et reniflai. En récompense il me caressa les cheveux, m'embrassa dans une légèreté touchée et me replaça sur son épaule.

Ma main recommença ses va-et-vient sur le torse musclé, le doigt sur ma joue se remplaça en une main dans mes cheveux, qui me caressa. La respiration de Randy se fit plus lente et bientôt il tomba assoupi, me serrant dans un dernier effort en balbutiant des paroles confuses.

… _Will end in Fire ; Some say in Ice…_

« Je sais. » C'était la réponse qu'il me donnait quand je lui disais que je l'aimais. Ou il me répondait par un silence. Quand il était irrité, c'était de façon plus sèche, mais la plupart du temps c'était accompagné d'une expression neutre. Quand nous étions en pleine partie de baise et que le mot m'échappait, il fermait les yeux, ou se faisait violent s'il me dominait. Ce qui était délicieux bien sûr. Mais à part ça, une nouvelle appréhension me tiraillait. J'avais peur de lui dire depuis que nous avions quitté l'Amérique, je craignais d'entendre ce « Je sais. ». Depuis que nous étions partis, un tas de choses que je ne pouvais expliquer avaient changées. En bien ? Peut-être. Considérons les aspects positifs : je dormais toutes les nuits avec Randy. Nous faisions l'amour ou nous faisions grimper au rideau tous les soirs - quasiment. Je pouvais le fréquenter le jour, en gardant mes distances. Et une petite chose se faufilait parmi ça, la petite étincelle de confiance ou… de complicité… je ne savais pas, mais Randy était différent.

Mais les mauvais aspects…

J'avais un fichu bordel de mal de crâne. A cause de ma cuite de la veille. J'étais réveillé. Randy aussi, je sentais les petits ronds distraits qu'il dessinait sur mon épaule nue. Je le savais maintenant : hier j'avais vraiment, vraiment trop bu. Complètement craqué. La lumière filtrait dans la chambre, il devait être neuf heures. J'avais vraiment trop bu, sûr, j'avais juste à me rappeler combien j'avais joué sur la corde raide. Un fichu mal de tête me tiraillait, mais je l'ignorai sans problème. J'étais entre les bras de Randy, et sentir la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau appétissante aidait mon esprit à rester fixer sur autre chose. Mes yeux, mon corps, mes lèvres me semblèrent lourdes. Mon cœur aussi, si ce n'était pas trop cliché. Hier j'avais vraiment craqué. Quel idiot ! « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ». _Le _sujet tabou. J'avais tapé _pile _dans le sujet tabou, et je devais m'estimer heureux que Randy ne m'ait pas envoyé un « Pourquoi ? Je ne mens jamais. » méprisant. Pire… un « Tu sais bien que j'aime - » Je tressaillis.

- Tu es réveillé ?

- Non… Répliquai-je d'une petite voix enrouée, j'ai tenté de me suicider en bouffant ton portable… Tu venais de recevoir un message.

Randy émit un « Tss. » bon joueur rapidement suivi d'un mordillement à l'oreille. Qui envoya des vagues de frissons dans tout mon corps. Je happai l'air, puis relevai aussitôt la tête pour l'embrasser avidement. Tous deux yeux fermés. J'ouvris presque immédiatement la bouche pour laisser sa langue taquine passer. Il s'amusa à lécher mon palais. Je gémis. Je sentais des picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Sentais mon érection matinale se réveiller presque brusquement au contact humide et excitant. Pantelant, je m'éloignai de la bouche pour mieux y revenir, goûtant la respiration un peu plus entrecoupée de Randy qui me serra fermement contre lui.

Pendant quelques instants, nous luttâmes pour la dominance du baiser, et c'était si bon ce moment d'oubli, si bon et si horrible de sentir combien le sang dans mon membre se gorgeait et me brûlait, que je fus laissé totalement frustré lorsque Randy mit fin au baiser, avec passion, capturant mes lèvres puis les relâchant pour se reculer. Avec passion, mais ça me frustrait. Il en fut totalement conscient, et un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui s'accompagna d'une moue vantarde quand il sentit de quelle façon ça me faisait de l'effet. J'aimais le matin. Mais il y avait toujours un moment… Là, il arrivait. Randy cligna des yeux doucement, et il troqua le sourire pour un visage qui se magnifia d'un sentiment indéchiffrable. Ensuite, tout était colère ou sérieux. Il se rappelait de la conversation de la veille. Y penser me porta une pointe au cœur, et je reposai gentiment ma tête sur un des deux pecs que j'aimais tant sauter. Et je regardai ses abdos. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils me donnaient envie de le…

- Ça va mieux ?

Par rapport à la veille après la fête sûrement. Un spleen m'abattit en y repensant, mais ça avait été ma faute. Il ne fallait pas que je sois trop curieux ou que je lui demande trop de choses. Parce qu'il ne mentait pas. Pas à moi. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

- Oui. Répondis-je doucement en souriant, ce qu'il perçut car ses muscles se tendirent en sentant le mouvement des commissures de mes lèvres.

J'ajoutai :

- Ça va aller.

Même si la question découlait toujours d'une catastrophe, j'aimais quand il me la posait. Ça voulait dire… que… qu'il s'en souciait. Il avait semblé préoccupé quand il avait parlé. Randy soupira longuement, et le silence s'établit. Le silence dans la petite chambre. Je l'adorais. Je la détestais autant que je l'adorais. Plus les jours passaient, et plus elle nous ressemblait à moi et à Randy. Donc je l'aimais en fait. Pas que je m'aimais hein. Mais au fil des jours, la chambre avait absorbé notre ambiance, les odeurs. Elle sentait le sexe - et c'était bon, dès qu'on y rentrait on avait envie de salir des corps-, elle sentait la sueur, l'eau de Cologne, mais elle était fraîche et lourde, lourde de secrets, de non-dits, pesante d'une tension inexplicable et douloureuse de violence. Mais avant tout, elle était calme, reposante. C'était la tempête et son refuge. « L'erreur et le pêché », nous aurait sorti le psychopathe de service. Ici, nous étions coupés de tout. Coupés de l'Amérique. Il n'était question du mariage de Randy que deux minutes par jour, quand Samantha… Mes lèvres se pincèrent. Quand elle appelait. Nous étions… coupés du monde extérieur. En fait, cette chambre était un petit univers. La sphère dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés. Et qui avait créée des liens…

- On repart demain.

… irréversibles. Je fermai les yeux une seconde. Il poursuivit :

- Et on ne pourra pas rester comme ça John. On ne pourra _plus_.

Je déglutis. Mes mains devinrent moites. Que voulait-il dire ? On ne pourra plus… Dormir ensemble toutes les nuits ? Ou bien… J'ignorai. Il nous restait plus qu'aujourd'hui après tout.

- Je me demande bien si la WWE aura toujours une aussi bonne image après notre passage. Bon d'accord on a été cools avec les soldats mais…

- John… Coupa lentement Randy, en me soulevant le menton.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés sur des yeux bleus déjà reconquis par le tourment. Tout son visage était tourmenté, tendu de colère, comme si parler du retour avait fait revenir le Randy qui m'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Continua-t-il. Bébé, quand on rentrera en Amérique… Il n'y aura plus tout ça. Ça ne pourra pas continuer comme ça.

Je ne pus empêcher une seconde mon regard de se faire douloureux et bleu gamin, puis je le ramenais sur le torse en reprenant mes caresses et ma voix haute :

- … Après il faut voir comment est le journaliste, il m'a l'air cool il fera sûrement un montage qui fait croire qu'on a vécut au régime sec pendant quinze jours !

La peau bronzée était sensuelle sous mes doigts. Un profond soupir se fit entendre. Je ne pouvais deviner les pensées de Randy. Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il pensait. J'évitais la question. Si j'abordais le sujet j'allais encore passer pour sa gonzesse. Que pouvais-je ajouter de mon côté ? Mille « Reste » ? Nous étions en train de nous déchirer. Randy était rongé de l'intérieur par le mensonge. « Il va mieux maintenant » était ce que je me répétais sans cesse. En Irak, peut-être que nous en gardions l'illusion. Mais il avait hâte. De revoir sa si jolie princesse, oui, de revoir sa femme… oui… Mais peut-être voulait-il profiter de l'occasion pour… Je fermai étroitement les yeux sous la douleur.

- C'est pour ça…

Il s'interrompit. C'était pour que je le regarde. Ce que je fis dans un mouvement innocent et inquisiteur, plongeant mes yeux dans ceux sérieux qui me submergèrent, puis sur les lèvres belles et tentantes lorsqu'elles s'entrouvrirent :

- … que j'ai décidé de nous laisser une dernière semaine.

Mon cœur se serra et explosa à la fois. « _Une dernière semaine_ ». La toute dernière en Irak, peut-être la toute dernière… point final, d'après ce qu'il disait. Mais une de plus. Une de plus ! J'accueillis les paroles comme une diva le ferait pour le Slammy Award de la meilleure piailleuse à talons : avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas si je devais, donc je tentais de reprendre un air grave. Ce qui définitivement était de circonstance.

Ce soir du viol du jeudi, je m'étais occupé de tout. A peine Randy en sécurité, j'avais passé un appel pour signaler que trois hommes devaient être mis à l'écart de témoins, à l'hôpital si nécessaire mais loin d'ici. Depuis, plus aucune trace d'eux. Mutés. Je n'engageais pas de poursuites. Pour Randy. Son job, son égo. Je m'étais juste assuré que leur mutation rende difficile tout retour surprise. Après, je veillerai à ce que cette histoire ne créé pas d'idées chez les copains des trois gars. Tout allait s'arranger. Randy allait mieux maintenant. Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

_« La demi-luminosité de la pièce. Provenant du lit. Nous étions près de la porte, l'un devant l'autre, et il me regardait avec ce regard… Je savais qu'il allait dire quelque chose de spécial. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle de la veille. De ce qu'on m'avait fait. « Tout va s'arranger » répétait-il « Tout va s'arranger ». Et il avait tout arrangé. Presque, à ce stade. Ou plutôt, il avait balayé le territoire. _

_« Prends ça. Prends-le. » Insista-t-il lorsqu'il vit que je regardais curieusement le couteau à cran qu'il me tendait._

_« John… Qu'est-ce que… »_

_Je remontai le visage vers lui. Affrontai la nouvelle nuance, dure de ces yeux. Il était déterminé. Il avait ce regard John-Cena, ce petit air de vous hausser les sourcils en ne tendant que plus vers vous l'objet._

_« Je veux que tu prennes ce couteau Randy. »_

_Je n'avais pas à discuter. Quelque part, une part de moi se rebella de lui obéir. _

_« N'hésite pas à t'en servir. Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Cette partie là… se taisait complètement devant lui. Le « nous » que nous formions, effroyable mélange, bouillonnant, une union douloureuse et glaciale. La violence était le moteur de notre tendresse. L'inverse était une vérité aussi. Quelque chose… Une sphère. Nous étions pris dans une sphère où personne d'autre ne pouvait plus pénétrer. Qu'un seul touche à John, et il était mort. Qu'un seul me touche… et la plus sanguinaire des loyautés l'envoyait servir le pays dans un endroit où il mourrait. »_

Il y a ces choses que je ne peux pas dire. Sous-entendues par des lèvres silencieuses. Et chaque jour j'ai peur, chaque jour j'ai peur un peu plus. Parce que je sais, oh je sais que le silence t'as conduit là où tout a fini.

…_Will end in Fire ; Some say in Ice…_

_

* * *

_

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	39. Now you feel that bad

_Il y a ces choses que je ne peux pas dire. Sous-entendues par des lèvres silencieuses. Et chaque jour j'ai peur, chaque jour j'ai peur un peu plus. Parce que je sais, oh je sais que le silence t'as conduit là où tout a fini._

_Will end in fire Some say in Ice._

_

* * *

_Connard ! Lâche. _Enculé_, ajouta ma conscience, et je la frappai mentalement. Penser à ça refaisait immanquablement remonter en moi les souvenirs de la dernière fois où je m'étais fait mettre. Et j'ignorai la force cruelle qui faillit faire ployer mon corps. _Non Randy, ce n'est pas John ta dernière fois_. Le couteau me brûla dans la poche. Je l'avais gardé. Je ne devrais pas. Quiconque me connaissait trouverait que _me _donner un couteau était du suicide. Mais John comptait là-dessus. Pour les autres, je veux dire. Il comptait bien sur le fait que sous l'effet d'un accès de maladie je sortirais le couteau à cran pour blesser tout danger potentiel. Seulement… Eh bien, ça me ferait un entraînement pour les nerfs. Par exemple. Ne pas enfoncer de couteau dans le ventre de Galbino quand il lançait un regard éperdu d'amour à mon John. Ou. Ne pas rendre eunuques ces bâtards de héros de la nation à qui _John _lançait des regards éperdus d'amour. Ça faisait trente minutes, et personne n'était mort. Il y avait une amélioration non ?

Je vais leur foutre un coup de pied dans le crâne.

John s'amusait à moitié de me voir rager. Nous étions dans une fourgonnette avec les autres soldats, uniformes de circonstances, et la route nous ballotait les uns contre les autres, d'où la poignée provenant du toit que nous tenions. Mission de reconnaissance. Nous évitions de parler avec John, mais de temps à autres il surprenait quelque chose qui lui faisait esquisser un petit sourire insupportable. Il me _narguait _?

Une journée avait passée depuis notre grasse matinée un peu troublée, et nous étions maintenant mardi. _Bordel Orton… tu n'es qu'un lâche_. Un égoïste. _Ça avait été _un choix égoïste. John devait se dire que c'était pour lui accorder un sursis que je restais. C'était bien à cause de lui, mais pas dans ce sens. Ça avait bien un peu été pour voir un sourire soulagé. Ça avait été… pour une semaine de plus. Mais pas que. J'avais besoin… d'une semaine. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment… Une semaine… Une de plus, juste sept jours, juste sept jours et après… La guerre était un sursis. Chaque jour allait s'écouler inexorablement dans un chaos destructeur, et tous les jours j'allais oublier un peu plus, maudire ces horreurs qui n'étaient qu'un bonus dont j'avais besoin pour tenir. Non, dont _il_ avait besoin. Nous. Il y avait ce désagréable _nous_, reposant et sanguinolent.

Le camion s'arrêta et nous descendîmes. John encourageait les troupes. Le territoire était sécurisé, il s'agissait d'un campement en pleine nature. Le nouveau terrain à vérifier serait en fin de semaine. Je me retournais pour voir Cena taper sur l'épaule d'un mec du groupe. Le groupe d'élite, les six coqueluches, les fameux _bâtards de héros de la nation_. Et évidemment, John s'entendait parfaitement avec. L'accolade lui fut rendue. Je grinçai des dents. Il finit par me regarder et vouloir me rejoindre, mais je m'éloignai.

Cette tension du temps me mettait sur les nerfs. Compte à rebours. Une seconde ne contenait plus assez de temps pour me permettre de réfléchir et d'éviter le sujet. Je devais réfléchir avant que le temps ce fils de…

- Hey… Me fit John à voix basse en ramassant ses affaires.

Je fis des mouvements plus brusques. Contractai le visage, et une veine de fureur s'agita près de ma tempe. C'est ça Cena… L'innocence et la queue entre les jambes…

- Ça ne va pas ?

Excédé, je me relevai d'un coup. Le toisai avec mépris. Les autres étaient déjà au camp. Il avait passé toute la journée à mater les six nigauds. Mes muscles se contractèrent encore en y repensant. John cligna une fois des yeux, puis se releva lentement pour me faire face, s'épousseta les mains sur son uniforme. Mes yeux étaient aveuglés par la rage, et quelque part dans ma poitrine je me sentis plus jaloux encore en voyant combien John était séduisant. Il lâcha durement :

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Je crois que _ton _problème c'est que la fidélité ne fait pas partie de ta foutue devise, John.

Sa première réaction fut de hausser les sourcils et de laisser échapper un rire. C'est ça, marre-toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle. _Juste aveuglé_… La ferme. Quand il vit que je ne plaisantais pas, une foudre de colère sembla le pénétrer, et sa voix trembla d'autant :

- C'est _toi _qui dis ça ?

Le regard qu'il me lança me fit bondir. Il m'avait dévisagé de la tête aux pieds avec raillerie. Quoi ? Je fondis sur lui, plaquant brutalement mon front contre le sien. Pendant une seconde, une lutte de force nous fit nous arquer. Je tremblais de colère. Il avait osé. S'il recommençait, ce serait un homme éclaté d'un RKO. Mes yeux flamboyèrent, et ma voix dans un grondement :

- Répète. Je te _défis _de répéter.

Son visage se crispa dans un rictus mauvais. Il contracta la mâchoire, lança des éclairs depuis ses yeux bleus, mais ne dit rien. Je tonnai :

- Allez, répète !

- Calme-toi Randy. Exigea-t-il.

Un ordre ? Pour qui il se prenait ? Je vis rouge. Il me renvoyait à la figure que je trompais Samantha, et il me demandait de me _calmer _? Je le fis reculer de plusieurs pas, furieux. Il essaya aussitôt de les regagner. Nos visages étaient étroitement proches, nos souffles soit courts, soit profonds et mesurés.

- Mais barre-toi Cena, barre-toi si t'es pas heureux…

Il resta immobile. Je savais qu'il était blessé lorsqu'il restait figé. Bien. Je terminai, crachant avec dégoût sur ses lèvres :

- Moi au moins j'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les jambes pour me faire tourner par six mecs.

Sous l'impact, même son regard et son souffle semblèrent s'immobiliser. Les pulsations de sa poitrine que je sentais depuis son visage semblèrent sauter un battement. Je ne bougeai pas, impassible. Une fois passée la seconde nécessaire pour digérer ce que je venais de dire, il se releva. Ses yeux exprimèrent sa répulsion et sa déception plus que les mots. Me percèrent l'estomac. Sa bouche émit un pouffement dépité, puis il saisit soudainement son sac pour rejoindre le campement.

Je tentai de contrôler mon souffle court, et le suivis d'un regard raide. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Contraction colérique de cruauté. Je restai là, poings serrés.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il était toujours à parler avec les soldats. Il avait parlé avec Galbino. Il s'était appliqué à monter notre tente sans moi. Parce que oui, nous dormions sous la même tente. Il en avait été ainsi les autres fois, et il avait intérêt à venir et s'excuser. La réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre, en effet le repas du soir fut frugal avec les militaires, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions été désignés pour être de garde cette nuit. John ne s'était pas porté volontaire.

Tout le monde ou presque avait regagné sa tente. Il restait près du feu. Il le regardait intensément, ou distraitement peut-être. A quoi pensait-il ? J'étais derrière lui, mais je devinais les flammes de colère qui dansaient dans les yeux noirs d'obscurité. Ça se voyait à la façon qu'il avait de se tenir. Il était tendu. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire après tout ? Nous ne nous étions pas reparlés, pas regardés, pas touchés. De toute façon, il s'excuserait cette nuit. Tout à coup, John se releva et fit volte-face pour gagner la tente, passant à côté de moi sans planter ses yeux durs dans les miens. Sa démarche fut si violente qu'il me sembla qu'une rafale de vent glaciale avait cinglé l'air pour m'assener un coup de ceinture. Ma vue surprise tomba sur le feu qui crépitait avec passion.

Les deux immenses océans de tes yeux ne sont plus aussi doux qu'avant John.

Quelques secondes plus tard quand j'étais rentré à mon tour, John m'avait ignoré et avait continué à enlever son uniforme. La tente était assez grande pour nous deux, mais à peine, et j'avais pris ma place à gauche en l'effleurant sans le vouloir. Nous fîmes comme si de rien était. Je me mis donc en boxer quand lui y était déjà, quand il avait déjà ramené son duvet sur lui pour se tourner de l'autre côté. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais furieux qu'il ne soit pas excusé. J'étais _furieux_. Je… jetai un œil en coin vers John avant de m'allonger. Un silence tendu occupait l'espace. Chaque toucher -quand je m'étais allongé- le rendait rigide, et il poussait un soupir agacé presque inaudible. Le silence s'intensifia. J'étais sur le dos, muscles crispés. Je le regardai sans qu'il ne me vît. Je regardai ses larges épaules dénudées, les omoplates musclées. Le début de son dos athlétique qui disparaissait sous la couverture. Puis ensuite c'était ses courbes rondes, les reins, les hanches, les fesses bien pommées… Me rendant compte de mes pensées, je détournai violemment le regard pour me perdre sur la toile de tente.

Les autres fois où nous avions dormis ici, il avait plu. Un flash back. Le bruit tonitruant des gouttelettes sur la toile. Les gémissements, les halètements brûlants, les baisers chauds, humides, les supplications de John… J'avalai ma salive en sentant le sang affluer dans mon membre et me faire souffrir. En retenant tout son, je me tournai à mon tour de mon côté. « _Hmmm… Hmmm! _» « _Chut… moins fort John… _» « _Hmmm! HMMM! »_ Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Je ne pouvais pas. D'habitude il… Et la tension était trop palpable et vivace pour qu'on puisse s'endormir. Même au dehors, le silence était complet. _Je lui plaquai la main sur la bouche. Sa grande langue lécha mes doigts en gémissant_. Il avait fait si chaud. Et maintenant… Je grelottai. Un halètement haché s'échappa de mes lèvres, assez fort pour que John l'entende. Du moins je pensais. Au bout d'une autre minute, ma voix déchira le silence :

- J'ai froid.

Je n'espérais pas qu'il se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras. Non…

Si.

Si, j'espérais.

- J'm'en fous.

Une seconde de mort passa. Mon cœur eut un raté. Une pique acerbe s'était introduite dans ma poitrine, et soudain John poussa un soupir exaspéré et se releva. J'entendis du bruit. Le duvet, des mouvements. Ensuite la fermeture de la tente. Deux fois. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Je faisais de mon mieux pour intérioriser, mais l'irritation était tellement sous pression qu'elle affectait même ma démarche dans le camp. Je fus bientôt devant une tente. Je ne pouvais plus dormir avec lui. J'avais eu besoin de faire une pause, ou bien nous connaissant ça serait partit en pugilat. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'eus remonté la fermeture éclair de l'abri que je remarquai que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Peu importait. Enfin, pas tellement, étant donné la personne avec qui j'allais coucher. Tiens Orton, dédicace. Je fis de mon mieux pour contrôler les intonations énervées de ma voix :

- Hey… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Voir le visage endormi d'Oliver émerger de son duvet me fit sourire, et il acquiesça aussitôt, presque trop rapidement, confus.

- Oui… Oui bien sûr…

Je nous enfermai au chaud. Une odeur douce de parfum pour homme me sauta à la figure, mais je ne fis aucune remarque et m'installai rapidement. Je fabriquai un coussin avec mes vêtements, me glissai sous le duvet transformé en couverture pour deux, rajoutai le mien par-dessus. Alors seulement je m'allongeais et me tournai vers Oliver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de malentendus. Il commença aussitôt, au moment où je chuchotais :

- Qu'est-ce qui …

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Nous sourîmes au même instant. La lune était au-dessus de nous, et à présent j'étais assez habitué à l'obscurité de la nuit pour le voir parfaitement. Je sentis ma respiration s'égaliser. Il répondit d'une voix amusée ; sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Tu plaisantes ? Mon rêve se réalise : je dors avec _John Cena _!

Je ris silencieusement. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je n'insistais pas sur ce sujet sensible. Oliver remarqua vite que quelque chose clochait, le jeune brun était vif d'esprit, il m'avait même demandé si ça allait quand j'étais revenu de ma dispute avec Randy. Ses yeux noisettes cernés de cils obscurs semblèrent briller tandis qu'il regardait toutes les parties de mon visage. La tente me parut un peu trop petite. Son expression s'adoucit, mais ses sourcils eux se froncèrent dans un mouvement inquiet. Il chuchota :

- Ça ne se passe pas bien avec lui ?

Je le regardai.

- On s'est disputés. Admis-je.

- Ça va s'arranger.

Bientôt il baissa légèrement les yeux, juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter les miens qui le dévisageaient affectueusement. Ses joues se foncèrent soudain quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il rougissait.

- En tout cas c'est-ce que je ferais si j'étais lui. Je n'aimerais pas te faire de mal.

Je souris. Une envie spontanée de passer ma main dans ses cheveux me prit, et je laissai mon instinct prendre le relai, glissant mes doigts dans la douce crinière noir de jais. Il ressortait de la douche : d'habitude il portait du gel. Oliver releva ses yeux vers moi au contact, n'osant rien faire, et je pinçai mes lèvres en guise de réponse, arrêtant la caresse. Tu veux quelque chose que je n'ai plus Gaby…

- C'est gentil… Chuchotai-je. Mais… il n'y aura jamais que Randy.

C'était sûrement difficile à croire vu que j'étais plus impliqué que Randy dans la relation, mais je n'étais _pas _gay. Oliver hocha très légèrement la tête, esquissa un petit sourire, mais je vis bien ses yeux adopter une nuance triste et brisée. Il se rendit compte de mon regard, et se força à sourire un peu plus, lèvres pincées lui aussi. Le silence qui régnait ici n'était pas désagréable ou maladroit, Gaby l'était oui, mais c'était reposant. Le latino était attachant, et après deux semaines passées à le connaître, je voulais le contenter comme humainement possible.

La tente était plus petite que celle que j'avais partagée avec Orton. A vrai dire nos jambes se touchaient un peu. Le jeune brun était heureusement de carrure plus faible que moi, je pouvais observer combien ses muscles étaient ciselés et bien faits, mais il restait toujours assez petit pour pouvoir être enveloppé entre mes bras. Quelque chose le taraudait.

- John… Finit-il par murmurer, doux et exalté d'appréhension, je peux te demander une faveur ?

Je ne laissai pas paraître sur mon visage mon propre doute troublé, et répondis dans un souffle inaudible :

- Oui… bien sûr que tu peux.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir contre toi ?

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils en amenant Gaby contre mon torse. « _Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? _» Dès que notre peau fut en contact, le latino se tendit un peu, puis força son corps à se décontracter. Il retint de justesse un halètement quand je le plaçai dans mon cou. Nous serions mieux ainsi. Je sentais la main timide d'Oliver posée sur ma hanche, mais pas totalement, nos thorax collés, et ses cheveux ébène un peu épais contre ma mâchoire. J'entourai son dos de mes deux bras, puis fermai difficilement les yeux. _Il est bien tiède_, remarquai-je malgré moi. Mais quelques minutes plus tard la tiédeur chauffa et c'est en jurant qu'il essaya de me cacher son érection. C'était vraiment… _bizarre_. Je le calmai aussitôt en rassurant :

- C'est ok t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester si tu en as envie.

J'ignorai les frissons qui le secouèrent lorsque mon souffle atteignit sa nuque. Après un moment d'embarras, il se détendit un peu mais ne répondit pas. Je souris doucement, fermai les yeux. « _Moi au moins j'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les jambes pour me faire tourner par six mecs._ » La flamme glacée en ma poitrine. Une image de Randy dans la tente me saisit. La commissure de mes lèvres se releva. J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.

Dans un sens, c'était complètement insensé que je sois en Irak à serrer un fan amoureux et à pester contre Orton. J'étais presque sûr que Vince dirait que c'était dans mon contrat.

Des halètements.

Des mouvements saccadés.

Randy… Un gémissement. Une caresse, une caresse sur mon torse… Randy… Je soupirai avec un sourire. D'autres sons. Des halètements. Des mouvements sous la couverture… près de moi… Mmmmh oui… Randy, Randy… Puis des lèvres qui sautèrent sur ma bouche. Touche-moi encore… Ta langue, donne-moi ta langue… Un baiser passionné, une respiration heurtée, corps brûlants… Encore, je suis désolé Randy, je m'excuse, Randy, Randy donne-moi plus… Les mouvements accélérèrent, et petit à petit je laissai le rêve pour entrouvrir paresseusement des yeux sur la nuit. Un gémissement frustré. Et tout à coup. Je me rappelai. Oliver ! J'écarquillai les yeux en reculant mon visage, happant l'air au passage. Merde, merde ! Le latino était un peu plus bas que moi, le visage relevé vers le mien, gémissant et haletant. Et les mouvements qui m'avaient caressé… il se masturbait. Il se rendit compte que j'étais éveillé, et aussitôt il se mordit la lèvre en rougissant de honte, laissant échapper quelques bruits privés.

- John… Je… Pardon… je peux plus…

Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter. J'étais trop choqué. J'avais cru que c'était Randy, j'avais cru que les va-et-vient d'Oliver étaient des caresses de Randy, et maintenant il devait sentir que je bandais. En regardant mes yeux posés sur lui, il cria presque de plaisir, puis ferma étroitement les siens pour mordre sa lèvre rose. Je sortis de mon état comateux. Je devais… Soudain, Oliver releva sa tête pour saisir mes lèvres. Je papillonnai des yeux. Elles étaient douces. Les mains étaient douces. Une hésitante se faufilait entre mes cuisses… L'autre qui se touchait… Non. Je le saisis fermement au poignet en me dégageant de ses lèvres. Oliver me lançait un regard embué, perdu, fou d'amour et de passion.

- John… Demanda-t-il.

J'étais… troublé. La main emprisonnée voulut se libérer, arrêta, se mêla à mes doigts beaucoup plus vigoureux que les siens. La détacha pour me la passer dans la nuque. Et alors que je m'étais éloigné, Oliver me bondit dessus à nouveau, pressant tout son désir contre ma bouche. Je gémis en protestation, et il se libéra à peine de mes lèvres pour susurrer avec ardeur, les yeux fermés :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

Et recommença. Ma main s'était immobilisée dans les airs. Je dus clore mes paupières, et mes sens furent décuplés tout à coup. Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée… Ma main se dirigea vers sa hanche.

…_From what I've tasted of desire…_

Le matin à peine. Des respirations lentes, endormies. Mon sommeil profond fut brusquement interrompu lorsque j'entendis que quelqu'un ouvrait la tente. _Merde_, nous- Je plissai les yeux devant la lumière. Les agrandis.

Randy.

Il ne jeta un œil qu'une seconde. La vue lui suffit. Oliver allongé de tout son saoul sur moi, tous les deux torses nus sous la couverture, enlacés. Mon corps fut pétrifié de peur. Je me relevai aussitôt. Non !

- Randy, attends !

Mais il avait déjà fait demi-tour pour disparaître.

Son regard me revint en mémoire. Résigné. Haineux. Je ne perdis pas une seconde. Et la brutalité avec laquelle il était parti. Merde ! Qu'allait-il croire ? J'attrapai mon uniforme, l'enfilai. Il fallait que je le rejoigne. Oliver était à côté de moi. Je ne vis pas sa mine défaite affligée, ni ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je suis désolé John c'est ma faute… Je ne voulais pas que Randy…

- On en parlera plus tard. Coupai-je en fermant le dernier bouton de ma veste kaki. Là je dois le retrouver.

Et je m'élançai le plus rapidement possible au dehors.

Je l'avais cherché. En vain. Dehors, le ciel avait été noir d'encre, Randy, complètement introuvable. Notre tente, aux alentours… Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais tourné en croyant toujours pouvoir le débusquer. Je m'approchai du sanitaire, entrai à l'intérieur en regardant sur ma gauche l'allée de toilettes aux portes ouvertes. J'allai presque jusqu'au fond, jetai un œil. Ici non plus. Je soupirai, me tournai vers le lavabo à droite. Y posai mes deux mains. Bon sang ! Les yeux d'abord tournés vers le bas, puis fermés. Randy allait être furieux. Si même déjà il m'autorisait à lui reparler. J'avais accouru à sa suite dans une impulsion, mais pour quoi faire ? Je lui en voulais toujours par rapport à la veille. Peut-être parce que je savais que je lui avais fait plus de mal qu'il ne m'en avait fait. Gaby. Oliver. Il le soupçonnait, ne pouvait pas le supporter, je l'avais senti. Qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu…

Tout à coup, je sus qu'il était là. La nuit était vaguement noire maintenant, bleue marine, et on ne pouvait rien distinguer dans les toilettes. A peine avais-je vu mon reflet blafard dans le miroir en entrant. Randy entra et s'approcha doucement. Je ne bougeais pas, mes yeux ouverts tournés dans le lavabo. La culpabilité s'épanouit telle une lame dans le silence, entre nous deux, et ma colère n'en n'augmenta qu'encore, envers moi, au moment où le souffle chaud et délicieux de Randy se perdait dans ma nuque. Il était derrière moi, tout proche, et maintenant il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il ne sentît pas l'odeur de sexe qui s'était imprégnée sur ma peau et mes vêtements. Il marqua un arrêt. Pointes d'angoisse. Et je fermai les yeux.

- Bébé…

Le mot avait à peine été chuchoté, et une main hésitante avait glissée sur mon uniforme, contre ma taille. Explosion de colère dégoûtée. Je me décalai aussitôt, rompant le contact, et Randy rétracta sa main immédiatement, lentement, comme paralysé d'une brûlure. Par ce geste je devais vraiment l'avoir persuadé de ce qu'il croyait s'être passé cette nuit.

- John… Se reprit-il, et je ne pus combattre le remord lorsque la voix fut une caresse découragée.

Nous nous étions quittés d'une manière assez abrupte la veille. « _J'ai froid _» Il avait voulu se faire pardonner. Huh, gentil Orton. … Il avait provoqué un trop-plein hier. Nous étions en train de craquer. Hier, tout à l'heure, aujourd'hui. Les jours prochains. Les secondes qui suivirent firent effectuer un saut périlleux à mon estomac ; Randy souffla dans mon cou, envoûtant :

- Je voulais, tu sais… m'excuser pour hier. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas te faire de reproches quand moi…

Je l'imaginai fermer les yeux en détournant un peu le visage. Il faisait ça quand il évoquait sa femme. Je ne bougeai pas, et il resta dans mon dos, continuant difficilement :

- Mais tu sais, je… c'est… _difficile_. J'aimerais… que tu n'aies que moi.

Je tentai d'approfondir ma respiration lorsque ma poitrine s'emballa. Moi aussi j'aimerais Randy.

- … J'aimerais que tu ne penses qu'à moi, que tu ne _désires _que moi. J'aurais tellement voulu être le _seul _qui puisse te donner du plaisir… à défaut de te rendre heureux. Mais en tout cas je voulais te dire…

Alors je me rendis compte que ses mains avaient encerclé mon torse dans une embrassade de serpent, et qu'il me serrait contre lui, tête dans mon cou. Il devait sentir combien mon cœur battait fort. A l'écoute des mots. Je ne bougeais pas. Troublé au-delà des gestes. Son visage était plus bas que le mien, et il pencha un peu la tête pour à peine me regarder.

- … Que ce n'est pas grave si tu as couché avec Galbino.

Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers lui. Mon expression ne révéla rien, mais j'étais surpris. Deux parties de mon corps se livrèrent affreusement bataille, et je gardais le silence. Randy était en train de dire qu'il me pardonnait, qu'il voudrait que je revienne même en sachant. Cependant la souffrance était nettement visible dans son attitude, seule perceptible puisque ses yeux que je devinais bleu meurtri étaient invisibles. Il gagna progressivement mon cou au fur et à mesure qu'il m'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu… Tu veux bien me dire ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton chancelant.

Randy pressa son front contre ma peau. Il avait tenté de rester ferme dans sa requête, mais le besoin impérieux transpirait trop de son visage. J'étais en train de flancher. J'étais… complètement fou de lui. Et Oliver… Comment résister à Randy ? Je pris une inspiration, et celui-ci s'éloigna juste d'une ou de deux parcelles de ma peau pour mieux m'observer. Bon dieu, je ne savais déjà plus à propos de quoi nous devions nous réconcilier. Sa jalousie ? Après ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Je suis parti de la tente, commençai-je en le regardant, pour aller dans celle d'Oliver. Au début il ne s'est rien passé…

Randy ferma les yeux une seconde en inspirant. « _Au début _» Il avait compris.

- … Et on s'est endormis. Mais dans la nuit je me suis réveillé… Gaby était en train de se branler dans mes bras… Il avait dû se rendre compte que je bandais.

Pourquoi ma voix était-elle aussi dure ? Sans doute pour punir Randy. Pour camoufler ma faute. Nous payions tous les deux le prix fort : la respiration de Randy était maintenant courte et hachée de douleur, ses paupières, tremblotantes.

- Il m'a embrassé. Poursuivis-je.

Les mains qui me tenaient eurent un sursaut brusque, comme électrocutées, et n'osèrent plus me serrer.

- Il m'a embrassé plusieurs fois. En me disant qu'il m'aimait. Et ensuite, il a glissé ses doigts vers mes cuisses…

Randy endurait chaque nouvelle étape sans broncher. A présent ses yeux étaient étroitement clos, moi, perdu sur son visage qui apparaissait plus adorablement visible de minute en minute.

- Mais je l'en ai empêché. Il a continué, il a continué jusqu'à ce que j'approche une main de ses hanches…

« _Ma main se dirigea vers sa hanche. _» Randy semblait avoir besoin de tout entendre, crever à chaque nouvelle révélation. Je marquai une pause, le regardant. Prenait-il cela comme un test ? Puis mes lèvres finirent doucement :

- … Pour le repousser.

« _Et le repoussa. _» Randy ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

La voix avait parut éraflée, rauque de crainte. Mais également déchargée, presque joyeuse, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le visage aux sourcils toujours froncés. Le tourment du visage de Randy Orton. Il était plus silencieusement marqué que jamais. J'esquissai un fantôme de sourire, faisant juste se créer une pommette contractée sur ma joue, puis clignai des yeux. Randy adopta un air tout de suite fou de passion, quelque chose qui partait en rafale de son ventre et qui semblait enfin exploser. Exploser en orages incontrôlables dans ses yeux incandescents, et dans ses bras musclés qui n'attendirent plus pour me serrer. Un immense soulagement m'envahit en même temps.

Une main quitta mes côtes pour se poser doucement sur mon visage, au ralenti. Au ralenti il posa sa main sur mon visage, comme pour goûter du bout des doigts la texture de mes joues, comme un « _enfin _». Envoyant des ondes de plaisir craintif à la vitesse lumière dans tout mon corps. Randy me tourna précautionneusement le visage vers lui, puis m'observa. Un moment court, trop court et long, jamais assez long, mais la porte derrière nous était ouverte. Le bleu marine était fini. Il pencha son visage vers le mien, froissant ses yeux dans une dernière inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupait maintenant ?

- Tu m'aimes encore ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Ses traits se découpèrent soudain dans le ciel bleu cobalt. Souffle de lumière derrière son visage contre souffle douloureux sur ma bouche. Les contours de sa mâchoire se dessinèrent lentement, les lèvres entrouvertes près des miennes, et les yeux qui semblaient fous et immobiles à la fois, et n'attendirent pas longtemps la réponse. Il m'invitait. Il m'invitait à lui dire, il voulait savoir…

- Ouais. Murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Et à ma surprise, il ferma les yeux une seconde en souriant à son tour, soulagé. Une dose inattendue de joie à l'état pur fit exploser délicieusement mon cœur. Et mon sourire s'agrandit sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je profitai qu'il avait les yeux fermés pour avouer à mon tour :

- Je m'excuse aussi. C'est clair que j'ai eu tort Randy, je regrette.

De quel droit lui avais-je reproché de tromper sa femme… Puisque mon vœu le plus suintant d'horreur et le plus précieux était qu'il n'arrête pas ? Il rouvrit doucement ses paupières, maintenant souffrantes d'une lance dans le cœur, garda entrouvertes ses lèvres viriles et tentantes. J'avais envie de les embrasser. Il était tellement sensuel… Mais je restais immobile, fasciné par les cils bruns qui se mettaient à briller du reflet de la presque-aube au loin. Il fronça les sourcils, glissa sa main sur mes joues. Provoquant des milliers de frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il attrapa fermement ma mâchoire, me tourna le visage vers le miroir. Nos reflets étaient obscurs, le lieu toujours noir et nos corps, blafards. Je vis celui de Randy approcher avidement de mon oreille ses lèvres secouées de tics affamés, sentis le contact furtif et frustrant, entendis le halètement qui glissa dans mes cheveux. Je resserrai ma prise sur le lavabo lorsqu'il glissa la pointe de sa langue dans mon oreille. Sentis mon membre se raidir d'excitation. Il susurra :

- Regarde-toi… Regarde-toi John Cena…

Mes poils s'hérissèrent de plaisir. La voix était grave, virile… charnelle… Ce que je voyais ? Il recommença une fois à insérer sa langue dans mon oreille, et je subis de plein fouet la vue de mon propre visage s'arquant de plaisir en entrouvrant des lèvres trop humides virilement. La main de Randy sur mon ventre glissa un peu plus bas, excitant affreusement ma queue qui se durcissait. Les lèvres inassouvies se promenèrent sur ma mâchoire. Se tournèrent pour laisser les yeux calculateurs pivoter vers le miroir brisé en deux. Il regarda intensément le reflet. Je sentis le sang s'activer dans mon corps.

- Oh bébé… Chuchota-t-il soudain en tournant sa tête contre ma joue. Même si tu me promettais d'être à moi pour toujours… j'aurais peur qu'on t'arrache de mes bras tellement tu es attirant.

Je souris. La nuit qui fuyait, le jour dangereux, un reflet rompu et des paroles douces après la haine… Tout cela sentait tellement le sang et les plaies. Et nous étions déjà trop accros à tout ça… Le sang battait fort dans mes tempes, rappel de la réalité, et je regardai le reflet de Randy Orton qui faisait courir ses lèvres sèches le long de ma mâchoire. L'habituelle douleur dans mon boxer s'aviva. Il avoua, sérieux et jaloux :

- Parfois je me dis que je devrais t'attacher.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Qui fut récompensé par son écho taquin sur ma peau. M'attacher ? Quand tu veux. Randy suivit le cours de mes pensées et reconnut le sourire fripon qu'il affectionnait tant.

- Hmmm… Gémit-il, je savais que ce serait une idée qui te plairait…

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours _ouvert _pour tout… Répliquai-je en assortissant mon sourire à la voix qui allait avec.

Le bleu pétrole du ciel éclaircit nos yeux qui se déshabillèrent de débauche et d'envie. Et il m'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde : il se recula, les mains caressant mes abdos, puis ma taille… Me laissant le temps de contempler un petit sourire satisfait tout à fait tentateur. Je finis par me retourner et satisfis moi-même l'envie en faisant fondre mes lèvres sur celles de Randy. Enfin. Je l'embrassai d'abord avec passion, gentiment caressant sa bouche, profitant des « retrouvailles _»_, et Randy répondit de la même manière, quoi que délicieusement empressé.

Mmmmh… Je tournai un peu plus le visage. Entrouvris les lèvres, et aussitôt il passa sa langue. Je gémis. J'avais une envie urgente de le sentir. Sa langue chercha avidement la mienne, impérieuse, puis la caressa, tourna autour. Je haletai. L'attirai par son pantalon d'uniforme en souriant à moitié. Mais lui ne riait déjà plus. Excité. Nous restâmes ainsi, nous cherchant, et le ciel fut bien bleuet, pastel puis gris de lin que nos corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et que ma bouche suppliait sa langue d'aller toujours plus loin. Mais la couleur du monde n'avait plus d'importance. Puisque nous ne voyions déjà plus rien.

Alors, Randy détourna le visage, toujours sur mes lèvres, examinant le dehors. « _Il regardait toujours autre part »_. Ma mélancolie fut aussitôt noyée sous une vague de désir, et je continuai à l'embrasser, haletant. Il garda sa bouche ouverte pour moi, me laissant l'envahir avec faim, gouter son haleine fruitée, sa langue douce, ses lèvres de mec, ses lèvres de mec… Et le visage détourné vers la sortie. Un demi-sourire coquin anima soudainement ses lèvres, qui se refermèrent sur les miennes dans un puissant battement de sang de mon sexe qui en était gorgé. Elles se refermèrent, prirent les lèvres, les relâchèrent, recommencèrent tout en m'acculant contre le lavabo. Je déglutis rapidement, rouvris la bouche pour en avoir encore. Le sourire malin ne disparut pas, les yeux brillants vers la lumière d'un éclat dont je me foutais et les mains qui passèrent de ma taille à mon dos, descendant lentement. Je râlai, impatient et pantelant, me cambrait contre Randy pour avoir plus. Le désir me frustrait. J'avais envie de lui, tout de suite, dans ses toilettes - à l'ancienne. Il était le seul à qui j'appartenais de cette façon.

- R-Randy… Expirai-je, maintenant…

Le sourire s'agrandit, malade, la bouche se dévouant et le visage ailleurs. Les mains descendaient, une seconde plus tôt dans le creux de mon dos, maintenant possessives, sur mes fesses. Je gémis outrageusement de plaisir dans sa bouche, plaquai nos entrejambes bandés l'un contre l'autre. Rouvris des yeux obscurcis et voilés dans ceux de Randy. Qui étaient ouverts et regardaient autre part. Le ciel de ses yeux clairs reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il voyait. Mon cœur eut un raté. Oliver.

Je quittai les lèvres pour regarder hâtivement vers la porte. Oliver était sur le pas de la porte. Randy s'aperçut aussitôt que j'avais vu et me scruta, lèvres entrouvertes, prêt à parler. Mais je ne le regardais pas. J'étais figé. Gaby se reprit et sembla s'ébrouer, ouvrant la bouche à son tour.

- Je… Je… Bégaya-t-il. Je cherchais… mais tout semble s'arranger …

- John… Chuchota Randy juste après, essayant de ravir mon attention.

Seul le regard perdu que je lançais à Oliver semblait l'empêcher de faire demi-tour. Randy avait laissé quelqu'un voir, remarquai-je. _Oliver_. Merde ! Randy _savait _pourtant ! Il avait fait ça par pure vengeance, il _avait su _qu'il nous regardait. Mon corps brûlait de désir, mais je me contentais de demander à voix basse :

- Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

Et si Randy… n'avait dit tout ce qu'il avait dit parce que Gaby avait été là ? Il ne répondit pas, yeux secs, visage immobile et contrôlé. C'était bon, j'avais compris. D'un mouvement, je me dégageai de son étreinte pour me diriger vers la sortie, sous l'œil égaré du jeune latino. … Mais à peine avais-je fait deux pas qu'un bras saisit fermement mon poignet pour me retenir. Je me retournai pour regarder Randy qui était à moitié penché, les yeux moins immobiles et la bouche tout sauf contrôlée.

- Pas longtemps. Répondit-il. Je te jure John, ça fait pas longtemps.

Je m'immobilisai. Soupirai, puis passai ma main libre sur mon visage. Son regard était tellement insistant qu'il n'avait pas besoin des mots, surtout ceux qu'il s'interdisait devant d'autres personnes. Les yeux azurés maintenant, en plein dans la lumière laiteuse du matin. Les yeux un instant encore qui insistaient pour faire passer le message. Celui que j'avais besoin d'entendre. J'inspirai longuement. C'était Randy. Il avait eu peur que je parte avec Oliver, j'en étais sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer que je lui en voulais devant témoin. Ou son amour-propre déciderait que c'était terminé. Je jetai un œil à la main qui descendit dans mes doigts pour les prendre, geste furtif, fondis.

- Je… vais vous laisser…

Je vis aussitôt que Randy allait mal le prendre. Et j'eus raison. Avant que je n'ai pu faire un geste, la rage grimpa dans son corps et explosa dans ses yeux, fit se contracter tout son visage et m'attirer à lui. Pour me balancer au fond contre le mur. Merde !

- Toi, espèce de…

D'une démarche implacable, Randy atteignit Oliver et l'empoigna par l'uniforme pour le plaquer violemment contre une porte. Je m'étais repris, prêt à les séparer… Enfin, séparer Randy du cadavre espagnol… Mais je m'immobilisai. Gaby ne disait rien, transpercé d'effroi. Randy le dominait de toute sa taille. Je sortis toute pensée lubrique de jeux coquins dans les toilettes de ma tête, puis observai attentivement… non, bon, j'observai, _médusé_. Randy montrait les crocs, rageur, mais ne faisait rien. Il lui fallut dix secondes où il trembla pour se calmer. Mais il le fit. J'aurais perdu toute ma thune si j'avais dû parier qu'il ne casserait pas le minois de Gaby. Et je restai bouche bée quand il le relâcha. Randy sembla hésiter, contractant les poings et détournant la tête.

Soudain je haussai haut les sourcils, stupéfié pour de bon : il lui _ébouriffait _les cheveux - en soupirant et maugréant, tout de même, c'était _The Legend Killer_. Il laissa s'écouler quelques instants, et aussitôt après il chopa les cheveux d'une poigne pour ouvrir sa bouche et pilonner lentement des mots que je n'entendis pas. Mais je ne doutais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une menace de mort, à la façon dont Oliver hocha aussitôt la tête. Randy cligna des yeux. Une fois. Et Gaby avait disparu.

Le matin à peine. Le lilas du ciel laissa percer un rayon de soleil qui encadra parfaitement la silhouette obscure de Randy. Totalement musclée et succulente. Chaque muscle qui bougea lorsque l'homme se releva fut un jeu de lumière. Le camp sembla s'éveiller. Le contraste le rendait sombre, mais je vis Randy me regarder curieusement, haussant un sourcil et patientant.

- Alors ? C'était comment ? Consulta-t-il, un brin irrité.

Je clignai des yeux puis refermai ma bouche toujours ouverte. Il fallut du temps à mon cerveau pour comprendre que je devais répondre et _féliciter _Randy.

- Tu… Je…

Ça y était. J'avais baragouiné.

- Tu… Oui bravo…Tu… Je… t'aime. Réussis-je à formuler, confus.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir l'éclair attendri de ses yeux cajoleurs. Dans un ordre fait pour imploser mes phéromones en feu, Randy haussa des sourcils crâneurs. Eut un tic à la joue, hautain. Puis releva la tête d'un mouvement supérieur en ayant un petit souffle nasal. Je ne sus pas qui du soleil derrière lui ou de la réponse vantarde parut le plus impérial :

- Je sais.

Ahuri, je regardais Randy faire volte-face et s'avancer vers le centre du camp parmi les deux ou trois premiers réveillés. Ajustant son maintien colérique et sa démarche froide une fois à la vue des autres. J'étais soufflé.

« _Dans quel but crois-tu que je l'ai fait, idiot ? _»

_…__From what I've tasted of desire…_

_

* * *

_

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	40. Between death and innocence

_Ahuri, je regardais Randy faire volte-face et s'avancer vers le centre du camp parmi les deux ou trois premiers réveillés. Ajustant son maintien colérique et sa démarche froide une fois à la vue des autres. J'étais soufflé._

_« _Dans quel but crois-tu que je l'ai fait, idiot ?_ »_

…_From what I've tasted of desire…_

* * *

La matinée avait vite passé, et notre régiment fut de retour à la base pour midi. Ce qui était le plus étonnant avec cette histoire avec John, c'est que c'était toujours la même putain d'envie d'exploser ceux qui le regardaient, le touchaient ou… _Je ne préférais pas y penser_… le blessaient. Parce que je _détestais _que l'on touche ce qui était à moi. _Mon _John_, ma _femme désespérée_. _… Mon John… désobéissant et impulsif… Pff ! J'avais envie de d'exploser de rage contre sa naïveté butée ! Comme si l'autre Galbino ne lui aurait pas sauté dessus ! Je n'avais pensé qu'à ça cette nuit, quand il était parti. Que lui fait-il ? Quelles parties du corps Galbino est-il en train de toucher en souriant sarcastiquement ? … _Randy tu devrais peut-être aller_… Hors de question. Une décharge de colère secoua ma poitrine. Et puis une seconde plus faible. Plus que quatre jours. Dix-sept que je les avais quittées. Mille ordres de mon corps pour être en cette espèce de bâtard désarmant… Orton, combien pour être en ta femme ?

Nous nous étions dirigés vers le self pour la pause déjeuner. John ne dit rien de mon silence, sans doute habitué.

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pensé à elles ? Je devais me forcer à reprendre pied. Qu'est-ce qu'était ce putain d'univers ? … Où il était trop facile d'entretenir une relation infâme… C'était presque trop facile de croire qu'elles n'existaient pas. Oubliées « mes deux princesses »… Non… Une nausée me prit. Oh Alanna… Ma fille, mon bébé. Une boule d'instinct paternel engendra une aiguille d'horreur dans mes veines. De toute évidence, c'était John ou ma famille. Puisque je m'étais imposé de vivre avec John sur un autre continent. Il fallait que je pense à elles. Que je reprenne pied, que j'aie le temps de remonter à la surface. Il fallait que j'aie le temps de chercher une bouffée de cette chose qui l'éloignerait de moi, que j'aie le temps et la force d'en reprendre comme avant. Mais tout à présent était une question de temps. Un compte à rebours pour mes nerfs. Du temps. Du temps pour mettre à exécution ce choix qui n'en n'était pas un, cette… décision depuis tellement longtemps insérée dans mon esprit, et que j'étais bien trop égoïste pour réaliser. …Orton, pense à demander aux Priceless de te flageller à ton retour. Ah. Il ne manquait plus que j'adopte son humour débile maintenant !

John était assis en face de moi. Nous étions au bout d'une longue table, isolés. Je m'appliquais à ne pas le regarder, et souvent nos repas se résumaient à un silence. Une certaine tension. Nos longues jambes se touchaient sous la table. Parfois, de très courts moments, ça me donnait envie de la balancer pour le baiser au sol. Surtout quand il bougeait ses mollets fermes. Un frisson courut le long de mon échine, et je relevai la tête. _John ou ma famille_. Il gardait la sienne un peu baissée, but un verre d'eau en conservant une expression neutre.

_John ou ma famille_…

Je saisis le tube de ketchup. Le secouai. Le débouchai. Puis, je m'approchai de l'assiette de John. Nous mangions de la purée. « _Regarde ma princesse… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bonhomme ?_ » Alors, avec un air très concentré et fronçant les sourcils, je dessinai deux points - « _Les deux yeux… _». John releva aussitôt sa tête, interdit. Je lui jetai juste un regard. Une seconde il sembla interloqué, puis continua à regarder le dessin que je formais. « _Tu vois, ça c'est sa bouche… _» J'avais dessiné le sourire, et je me retirai, évaluant en tournant la tête si de face ça ressemblait à un bonhomme. Un léger rire s'échappa de la bouche de John. Je n'avais pas encore vu son expression, mais j'expliquai :

- Je fais toujours ça quand je mange de la purée.

Alors, je relevai les yeux dans les siens devant le silence. Reçus des fourmillements dans l'estomac. John faisait l'aller-retour entre l'assiette et mon visage, au début avec un sourire un peu timide… Puis petit à petit ses deux grands yeux bleus et beaux se mirent à pétiller et son sourire à s'élargir, complètement étincelant. Un peu de la douleur sembla s'apaiser dans ma poitrine tandis que je le regardais. Son regard dégusta le dessin et mon visage pendant cinq ou six secondes, toujours un peu surpris et les sourcils à mi-chemin entre le haussement et le froncement. Ensuite il s'empara du tube de ketchup. Je le laissai se pencher sur la table avec un grand sourire, puis le vis esquisser quelque chose à son tour, tenant le tube à deux mains. John resta assis à sa place, avec un rictus un peu diable sur le visage. Il était beau. En voyant l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle que je connaissais trop bien, je redirigeais mes yeux vers l'assiette. Il avait esquissé un « S », un « U », suivit d'un « C »… J'arquai un sourcil malin un voyant un « E »… Puis…

- Hey, salut les gars !

Et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, John m'agrippa la tête à deux mains en happant l'air et m'enfonça la tête dans la purée. Je m'en rendis compte lorsqu'une bonne platée de truc gluant et jaune me boucha la vue et me rentra dans le nez. Un instant de mort passa. Et John retira aussitôt ses mains, en poussant un « Oh. » effaré. Je ne dus qu'à des traditions ancestrales, à ma réputation de tueur de légendes et à mon statut craint dans tout l'univers de la WWE de réussir à me relever avec l'attitude comportant le plus d'honneur dans le cas où votre visage vient de se faire plonger dans une assiette de patates molles. John avait toujours les mains tendues vers moi, la bouche ouverte, et regardait avec des yeux épouvantés les bouts de nourriture qui couvraient mes cils lorsque je clignais des yeux, ainsi que ceux qui tombaient par intermittence sur mes genoux. Puis…

- Non… Avertis-je en bouffant un bout qui était sur ma bouche.

John se mordit les lèvres. Il tenta de réprimer un sourire. Mais son torse fut rapidement secoué de tremblements et un soufflement rieur s'échappa d'une expiration. Non… John… Il sembla se retenir de toutes ses forces, mais bientôt ses fossettes se creusèrent et il explosa de rire.

- Je vais te tuer ! M'exclamais-je.

Et je m'élançai sur lui d'un bond furieux en entraînant la table dans notre chute. Nous tombâmes à la renverse, se faisant exploser toute la vaisselle sur le sol dans un fracas monstre, mais j'attrapai aussitôt la gorge de John. Celui-ci se contorsionnait sur le sol, hilare, se foutant copieusement de ma gueule remplie de purée et je dus me résoudre à l'étrangler sur le sol.

- Arrête ! Ordonnai-je.

Il rouvrit à peine les yeux pour repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire en apercevant mon visage en colère et jaune, se tenant maintenant les côtes.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Je le secouai par le cou pour le faire taire, mais le son de son rire s'élevait de plus en plus fort, irrépressible, irrésistible, incontrôlable, et ma fureur augmenta. John Cena se _foutait de ma gueule _! Je continuai à l'étrangler en le regardant presque pleurer de rire sous la jubilation. Je ne lui faisais pas mal. Je ne serrais pas.

- Je te dis de te taire ! Rugis-je en tentant de refouler un sourire.

Mais il m'ignorait totalement, son thorax toujours autant secoué de spasmes puissants autour de mes genoux, et, mes mains dans son cou, il continua de s'esclaffer bruyamment. Quand tout à coup. Une ridicule crotte de purée tomba de mon visage pour s'aplatir sur son nez. Son rire s'évanouit aussitôt, et il rouvrit les yeux. Ses traits se défirent. Il poussa un second petit « Oh ! ». Le silence dans la cantine fut parfait pendant une seconde… Puis j'esquissai un demi-sourire. Que je tentais de pulvériser. Complètement ridicule… Mais aussitôt il se renforça en regardant le visage offensé de John et sans prévenir, j'explosai de rire. _Complètement ridicule _! _Trop… Trop ridicule _! Je dus lâcher son cou pour me tenir les côtes à une main et laisser redoubler le son incongru qui partait du plus profond de ma poitrine. Oh non… Son visage… Je fermai les yeux, préférant éviter d'aggraver la situation et gloussai d'un rire de plus en plus puissant. John me regardait à mon insu, silencieux. Lui avait retrouvé son calme, quoique gardant un sourire, compatissant pour les uns, attendri pour lui seul. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements hilares. La vaisselle brisée, les plats à terre, la sécurité qui demandait à passer et les soldats autour qui avaient accourus en croyant que j'allais vraiment blesser John. Tous invisibles.

Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à prendre une inspiration sans repartir de plus belle, puis je me mis à expirer de longs souffles saccadés, les yeux brillants, regardant John qui venait de s'essuyer. Tout son visage brasillait d'une flambée des plus amoureuses et des plus stupéfaites et splendides. Un immense sourire rayonnant se refléta dans ses yeux, enfin éclaircis, et je dus me forcer à découvrir que c'était le mien. Je me rappelai que j'étais moi-même plein de purée, puis, baigné uniquement de deux sourires heureux qui n'en formaient qu'un miroité, me rappelai de l'endroit où nous étions. John prit un torchon à terre. Il avança sa main vers moi, et alors je fermai les yeux. Le laissai me le passer d'une manière virile et négligente sur le visage quelques secondes, profitant du contact intime. Dangereux sûrement. Mais j'étais aveugle. Puis je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux mordus et déconcertés une dernière fois, regard semi-ouvert et tête penchée vers la serviette. Je me sentais… _bien_. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ris ? Lorsque les sourires derrière nous se furent évanouis et que des chuchotements reprirent, je réussis à retrouver un semblant de fierté. Je repris un maintien hautain, un visage sérieux quoi qu'incontrôlablement joueur en apercevant John, puis je me relevai. Lui proposai ma main.

Relevé sur les coudes, son regard s'attarda dessus, puis un demi-sourire radieux remplaça l'ancien avant qu'il ne la saisisse.

* * *

Le problème juste après ça fut de dissimuler à la fois mon envie d'embrasser Randy devant tout le monde… et la bosse dans mon uniforme dont je me rendis compte plus tard. Bon, c'était des détails. D'autres détails furent mon inattention aux consignes du général dans l'heure qui suivit, mes bégaiements et mon petit sourire satisfait. Heureusement qu'Orton-ce-manipulateur-froid avait pris les devants pour qu'on ne soit pas dans la même équipe. S'en avait été trop pour mes phéromones. Punaise, ils étaient carbonisés. Quand à cet idiot de cœur qui… J'évitai de justesse un coup de poing dans l'exercice d'un combat de corps à corps, et décidai de reprendre le cours de mes réflexions plus tard. Huh, _John_ _Cena _ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Eh ! Il ne manquait plus que je devienne aussi sarcastique que lui maintenant !

- Je vais l'appeler. Avertit-il le soir venu.

Je me tenais sagement dans le lit, assis, ne le quittais pas du regard. Une petite moue sacrifiée se peignait sur mes lèvres pincées. Ça se passait mieux à présent quand il appelait Samantha. Je voulais dire… Il avait de moins en moins besoin de briser tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Je crois qu'il se détestait encore plus pour ça.

- Allô Sam, c'est moi… Comment tu vas ?

Mais jamais il ne me regardait. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

- Non, cette fois je vais pouvoir rentrer à la fin de la semaine, normalement.

C'était toujours le même refrain. Toujours la même sensation à vrai dire, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne me regardait pas, il devait _toujours _sentir le regret derrière ses yeux. Celui de ne pas être à la place de sa femme. La douleur, au lieu de s'apaiser, commençait à agir comme un poison. Je vis le dos de Randy se contracter brusquement à travers son t-shirt. J'avais toujours les genoux ramenés contre le corps, mais je relevai un peu la tête, aux aguets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Je ne sus pas si Randy souriait ou si les mots avaient été prononcés avec une froideur apeurée. Ce n'était pas habituel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Mes pensées furent dissoutes quand je vis Randy se raidir. Aussitôt un silence frappé prit place.

« Papa… Papa… »

Mon estomac se tordit horriblement en même temps que celui de Randy. Celui-ci agrippa aussitôt le bureau, pencha la tête. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Mais j'étais tiraillé. Tétanisé.

« Papa ! » Répéta Alanna, ses premiers mots.

Je voyais le torse de Randy avoir de plus en plus de mal à se soulever. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Mon cœur se serra. Randy… Pourquoi étais-je si désolé ?

Randy sembla égaré dans la chambre, coi, et tout à coup il se retourna vers moi avec un regard complètement perdu et la bouche toujours entrouverte. Son visage était comme suppliant. Il était tellement touchant… Je n'attendis pas une seconde et sortis doucement du lit pour me lever. Nous nous fîmes face.

- Je… Bégaya-t-il.

Sa respiration trembla, hachée. Le bleu de ses yeux me parut océan, implorant. Alors, sans un mot, je le pris fermement dans mes bras. Aussitôt il se mit à être pris de tremblements et sa respiration se fit anarchique. Je fronçai les sourcils, le serrai étroitement, amenant son corps musclé, et tellement faible tout à coup. Le portable était juste à côté de mon oreille, Randy enfoui dans mon épaule.

« Vas-y Alanna… Vas-y, parle-lui il t'entend… Comment tu dis que papa te manque ? »

S'il n'avait pas été Randy Orton, il aurait probablement pleuré. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge en entendant la petite voix chantonner :

« Papa… y… maison… et… Ananna… »

Randy s'agrippa brusquement à mon t-shirt, comme en manque d'air. Des halètements saccadés soulevaient sa poitrine, presque pleurés dans mes bras. Pardon Randy, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… C'était évident que sa fille lui manquait ! Mes yeux se firent durs en regardant le bureau. C'était tellement plus facile de me dire qu'elles n'existaient plus pour lui, ici.

« Réponds-lui chéri… Elle attend… »

Les tremblements ne décroissaient pas dans la main qui serrait mon vêtement. J'avais tellement mal pour Randy… Je le serrai encore. Je ne devais pas parler. Je n'en n'avais pas le droit. Randy hocha négativement la tête, perdu contre mon corps. Je te tiens… ça va aller… Au bout de quelques moments il se reprit et assura d'une voix chancelante :

- On va se revoir bientôt ma princesse.

…_I hold with those who favor Fire…_

Et j'étais tellement accablé de ne pas faire partie de ce monde-là. Je prendrais soin d'eux… Secrètement j'avais déjà rêvé d'élever son adorable enfant. La phrase avait contenue une promesse. Aussitôt il était retourné contre mon corps. Sa femme reprit le téléphone en devinant que Randy était ému. Elle ne savait pas tout du pourquoi, pensai-je avec une certaine hargne. Que j'étouffai aussitôt. A qui la faute Cena ?

« Voilà, c'était la petite surprise ! » S'exclama Samantha, « J'espère que… »

Et elle continua de parler. Randy tenta une ou deux fois de répondre d'une manière plus forte, puis elle raccrocha tandis qu'il acquiesça silencieusement. La tonalité du téléphone finit par retentir, mais pas comme une délivrance. Je sentais que Randy n'était plus totalement là. Son corps oui, mais lourd, obligé. Tenu dans mes bras en Irak quand sa fille réclamait son papa. Au moins Randy semblait-il avoir besoin de cette étreinte. Merde, qui essayais-je de convaincre.

Il se calma, comme éreinté. Je pris le portable de sa main qui était retombée, puis le posai sur le bureau derrière lui. Les premiers mots de sa fille. Et il n'était même pas là. Que lui donnais-je pour lui en enlever autant ? Mes traits étaient tirés de fatigue, de tristesse, douleur. Je continuais à le serrer contre moi, et il fit de même, ses yeux fermés et agités de peine. Je me rendais compte de la situation. Et soudain une chose que j'avais pensée il y avait de cela moins de deux mois me revint douloureusement en mémoire : « _Il était temps que je me retire de la scène _». La phrase eut tout le mal du monde à glisser au dehors de mes lèvres :

- On va rentrer.

Je n'eus pas la force de le regarder alors qu'il était tombé épuisé contre mon épaule. Je sentis ses cils effleurer ma gorge. J'imaginai le rouge flamboyant de ses yeux exténués. La nuit dernière au camp il n'avait pas dormi, et après cet épisode…

- Non. Fixa-t-il.

Sa voix d'homme laissa passer toute une détermination de fer égratigné. Surpris, je baissai les yeux vers lui, mais il inspira fortement pour se relever face à moi. Son allure hautaine tenta d'être retrouvée, mais une version plus faible et blessée en était ressortie. Cependant ses yeux étaient secs, bleu clair et en colère de nouveau. Combien de fois allait-il se mettre sur le dos ce qui était à moitié de ma faute ? Mes mains glissèrent sur sa taille, le relâchant un peu, mais je n'osai pas l'embrasser. Le regard ne dura pas longtemps. Il préféra le détourner une fois qu'il se fut assuré que j'avais compris combien il tenait à sa résolution. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _Pourquoi _as-tu décidé maintenant de donner plus de temps à ce qui n'est qu'inévitable ? Je m'ébrouai un peu, puis esquissai un petit sourire. Lui donnai une tape sur les fesses.

- Allez, incitai-je, va te passer un coup d'eau dans la salle de bain.

Il ne donna aucune réponse et lâcha mon corps pour m'écouter. Je soupirai, m'adossant au bureau puis le suivant du regard. Passai ma main sur le visage. _Ca ne me dis rien qui vaille_, susurra ma conscience. Qui aurait cru que c'était seulement ce matin l'épisode qui s'était déroulé avec Oliver ? Puis la cantine… Trop adorable. Il n'avait plus le temps de goûter un instant de répit avec moi qu'on le martelait de nouveau avec le fait qu'il commettait un adultère. Je sursautai lorsque le portable de Randy vibra à côté de moi.

- Quoi encore ? M'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Mon ange-gardien devait être Taker. Je me penchai pour regarder qui appelait. « Ted DiBiase » Oh ! Ça pour un rebondissement… Allait-il nous annoncer qu'il sortait avec le petit nazi ? Je lançai un regard vers Randy dans la salle de bain… puis, n'y résistant plus, m'emparai du téléphone et décrochai.

- Allô allô ? Fis-je, enjoué.

Un petit silence suivit.

- Décidément, tu n'es pas Randy. Devina Ted, puis, soupirant : John.

Randy se releva à ce moment du lavabo pour me lancer un regard glacial de celui qui ne pouvait pas y croire. Il pensait que j'avais rappelé sa femme sûrement. Comme si. Je le tranquillisai aussitôt d'un « _C'est Ted _» chuchoté. Randy sembla esquisser une moue je-m'en-foutiste un peu surprise et essuya son visage.

- Yep Teddy. Repris-je. Alors, des nouvelles ?

- Pas tellement. De ton côté, il y a juste eu un tournoi pour remettre en jeu ta ceinture, puisque Shelton Benjamin l'a refusée…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, mais c'était bizarre. Randy sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment, se dirigeant vers son sac pour fouiller dedans.

- Randy, lançai-je, Ted insinue que notre Bounty au miel n'a pas accepté mon titre.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de sortir de ses occupations pour rétorquer :

- Dis à Ted… qu'il lui transmette mes plus sincères coups de genoux dans ses burnes.

Je ris, mais ne fus pas le messager de ce propos ô combien altruiste. Il était vrai que Shelton avait toujours le moyen de nous faire chanter, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, depuis mon retour de blessures je n'en n'avais plus entendu parler. Ted, lui, rit de bon cœur en entendant Randy et je dus mettre fin à une conversation trop courte à mon goût lorsque ce dernier s'avança pour prendre le téléphone :

- Bon ce fut un plaisir Ted, j'n'ai pas pu parler avec toi de c'que je voulais, mais tu as toujours mes encouragements pour… _ce que tu sais_…

Je ne pouvais pas révéler à Randy la liaison secrète de ses subalternes enfin… A ma surprise, un léger « _Merci John _» fut soufflé avant qu'on ne m'enlève le téléphone des mains et je me demandais rapidement sa signification. Je me répétais, mais j'aimais bien Ted. Bon gars.

- Oui. Reprit Randy.

Il s'éloigna lentement, mesurant ses pas tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. A cette distance, je n'entendais déjà plus Ted. Brusquement, il s'exclama :

- Quoi ?

Puis se dirigea promptement vers la salle de main. Qu'est-ce qu'il… La porte était toujours entrouverte. Je me donnai de l'élan jusqu'au lit et m'assis dessus, dans la même position qu'avant.

- Comment ça « _Je l'ai quittée _» ?

- Ouch… Chuchotai-je.

Ted… venait de quitter sa femme ? Il était marié, donc il s'agissait bien d'un divorce. Pourquoi Randy était-il aussi énervé ? C'était vrai qu'il tenait à avoir la vie de ceux qu'il appréciait sous contrôle. Je me demandais longtemps ce qu'il avait pu se dire durant cette conversation. Randy soupira.

- L'amour ne suffit pas Ted ! Siffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes…

Et alors que je me commençais à tendre l'oreille avec un certain intérêt de fouine, je poussais un second « Ouch ! » mental en me recroquevillant lorsque Randy se saisit de la poignée de la porte pour la fermer brusquement. Il poursuivit, et heureusement pour moi j'avais juste à me concentrer pour entendre la fin de la phrase :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes que tu peux divorcer et quitter ta femme… Est-ce que tu as pensé à…

Un nouveau silence prit place, Ted devait l'avoir coupé. Je me sentais assez bizarre d'écouter ça. Coupable ? Nan… Mais… j'avais la désagréable impression que -

- C'est vrai. Peut-être que ta situation est différente.

Voilà, on y était. Ted comparait sa situation avec la notre. Si j'avais bien compris. N'était-ce pas très _gay _tous ces potins ? Randy soupira longuement, puis d'une voix grave, demanda :

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

La réponse me parut être un « Oui. » car Randy conclut, un peu moins sérieux :

- Bon. Je vérifierai ça par moi-même.

Vérifier quoi ? Je commençai à me perdre. Ted… avait demandé le divorce car… il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. J'ouvris grand les yeux. Et si c'était Cody ? Secouai négativement la tête. Je devais arrêter de me faire des films.

- C'est différent de votre couple. Objecta soudain Randy. On ne fonctionne pas pareil.

Cette phrase me laissa perplexe. Fonctionner différemment… Une allusion de plus au _sexe mais pas de sentiments_. Ted sembla se lancer dans un long discours, puisque cette fois le silence fut plus long. La voix de Randy m'apparaissait ténue, mais à peine masquée.

- Je sais.

Et presque aussitôt après il répéta :

- Je _sais_. Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est plus complexe… Il y a… d'autres personnes concernées.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Admettons qu'il parlait de notre relation… Là, c'était une allusion à sa jolie petite fille où alors il fallait que je rentre dans la salle de bain, que je demande à Randy de mettre le haut-parleur et que je ressorte pour être sûr de mieux comprendre. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'y tiens assez pour ça ?

Cette fois, j'étais complètement perdu… Le plus long des discours de Ted prit place. Randy resta silencieux. Il avait été sur la défensive. Ma gorge devint sèche lorsque j'entendis la réponse colérique, hésitante :

- Je m'en rends compte Ted. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir dans quel sens régler le problème.

Un énième soupir avait été poussé pendant qu'il parlait. Le sang battit plus fort dans tout mon corps. Dans mes tempes, mes poignets, mes doigts froids. Je savais que quelque chose d'important était en train de se dérouler. J'étais en train de me demander si je n'allais pas tout simplement faire semblant d'aller me laver les dents lorsque Randy concéda :

- J'y réfléchirai.

Puis :

- _Oui _Ted, je te promets d'y réfléchir.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, Randy ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain. Au début il ne me regarda pas, il se contenta de traverser la pièce pour poser le portable sur le bureau. J'avais un peu sursauté, penaud de me faire prendre à écouter, mais il semblait persuadé que je n'avais rien entendu. Il marqua une pause à mi-chemin de me regarder, les yeux sur le lit. Une atmosphère de danger imminent mais impalpable battait l'air. Randy semblait réfléchir intensément. Faire le point. Qu'est-ce qui s'était dit ? Je n'avais même pas pu deviner si Ted était « de mon côté ». Je déglutis péniblement. Regardai Randy.

- Tout va bien ? Feignis-je.

- Oui. Ted a… quelques problèmes de conscience.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il désirât s'attarder sur le sujet, ce fut pourquoi il releva tout à coup ses yeux dans les miens. Ma respiration fut coupée sous l'impact. Randy était adossé contre le bureau, deux mains sur celui-ci, corps courbé… Et ce débardeur noir… Ses biceps n'en n'étaient que plus visibles, ses pecs, moulés et excitants, autant que la ligne d'abdos parfaits que l'on devinait. Je réussis à me sortir du piège de son corps, gêné par le sentiment étrange que je ressentais. Le regard de Randy n'était pas normal. Un peu plus insistant. Envoûtant, mais angoissant. Mes pensées se trouvèrent perdues sous l'impression que j'avais d'être évalué. Et soudain, je me rappelai de quelque chose qui me tracassait. Je me redressai en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit, et attirai Randy à moi par son jogging… informe, mais sexy.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid ? Demandai-je en ne pouvant réprimer le ton d'excuse de ma voix.

Randy arqua un sourcil. Alors mon regard s'abaissa sur sa main, et je la saisis, la portant à mes lèvres.

- Hmmm… Fis-je avec douceur. Tu es gelé !

Il était brûlant en fait. Bon, je repasserai pour la crédibilité, mais Randy sembla comprendre lorsqu'il releva un minois supérieur et des yeux perçants. C'était assez émoustillant de voir mes lèvres sur la main de Randy et son expression aussi dédaigneuse. Mais je devais me rattraper d'hier soir. Je soulevai son débardeur, matai la taille svelte et les abdos appétissants, puis posai des lèvres fiévreuses sur son ventre pour l'embrasser. Le contact de sa peau était toujours aussi délicieux, j'en fermai les yeux d'extase. Mes mains passèrent autour de ses jambes, et en moins d'une seconde, je l'avais fait basculer sur le lit à côté de moi. Je remontai face à son visage, me rapprochant avec un sourire. Ma main se dirigea vers sa hanche… Et l'attira à moi.

- Je vais te réchauffer… Susurrai-je l'embrassant.

…_I hold with those who favor Fire…_

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	41. Caught by your Fears

_Mes mains passèrent autour de ses jambes, et en moins d'une seconde, je l'avais fait basculer sur le lit à côté de moi. Je remontai face à son visage, me rapprochant avec un sourire. Ma main se dirigea vers sa hanche… Et l'attira à moi.  
- Je vais te réchauffer… Susurrai-je l'embrassant._

…_I hold with those who favor Fire…_

* * *

- A chaque fois je crois que tu ne pourras jamais me donner plus de plaisir…

Je souris d'un air bienheureux, regardant le plafond, mes mains sur l'oreiller moelleux derrière la tête. Je terminai en le regardant, entièrement nu :

- … Et à chaque fois tu te surpasses.

Je pris le temps de déguster des yeux le demi-sourire ravageur et fier d'un Randy plein de sueur aux joues roses d'effort, puis les reportai dans le vide, souriant d'autant plus. D'habitude, nous étions trop épuisés avec le rythme des entraînements pour deux rounds… Mais ce matin, j'y avais eu droit. J'étais perdu, quel jour étions-nous déjà ? Ouais…jeudi dans le monde normal. Une dose de contentement m'enveloppait tout entier.

_Les choses tournaient si vite dans l'esprit insondable de Randy. Bien trop pour moi. _

Je ne sus pas à quel instant cela fut le cas. Nous continuâmes à rester allongés un long moment, reprenant nos esprits et notre respiration. Diable que ça avait été bon. Je me tournai sur le côté pour regarder Randy. Appuyé d'un coude sur le matelas, main sur la tempe. Son torse, dur, doux, gaine de velours montait et s'abaissait doucement. Mes yeux descendirent le long des pecs musclés, des abdos couverts par ses longs doigts fins, sourirent en regardant plus bas. Puis je me concentrai sur son visage. Il avait les yeux ouverts. J'aimais les instants de détente comme ceux-là.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques moments, statue parfaitement immobile de tracas, puis s'ébroua dans une inspiration pour tourner la tête vers moi. Je souris. Quelle idée pouvait l'assaillir après ce qu'il venait de se passer… ? La vue de Randy sembla se cibler sur moi, et il me regarda enfin, attentivement. Sa belle bouche était fermée, ses yeux, mobiles. Le silence ne dura que deux secondes. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Lâcha :

- Tu t'en remettrais si je te quittais ?

_Q…Quoi _? Je clignai des paupières. Il… Mes muscles me semblèrent de plomb, lourds. Une fin du monde sur mon corps. Mon cœur ralentit au rythme de ma température qui baissait. Les commissures de mes lèvres s'abaissèrent, lourdes même de l'ironie. Je tentai un « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » mais ne réussis qu'à déglutir, gorge serrée. Ça y était, le cauchemar derrière chaque brume de rêve. Sans un mot, je me levai puis m'habillai.

- John… Soupira-t-il, eh attends, sérieusement… Le prends pas comme ça…

Je fermai les yeux une seconde pour réprimer la douleur, attrapai un t-shirt dans le tas à terre.

- Laisse, c'est rien ça après tout. Chuchotai-je d'une voix sourde, un peu jaune.

Je décidai finalement de mettre mon haut en me dirigeant vers la porte. Ma gorge se serra. Il fallait que je sorte. Le plus vite possible._ J'étouffe _!

- John, Héla-t-il, où tu vas ? Fais chier ! JOHN !

_Le plus vite possible ! _J'avais déjà claqué la porte.

… Que me resterait-il lorsqu'il aurait décidé que tout serait fini ? Un souvenir… Une odeur au hasard d'un couloir, deux ou trois couplets. Je n'avais pas la chance de pouvoir entendre de Randy « Je demande le divorce. ». Un jour, il partirait sans un mot. Et nous n'aurions alors qu'une photo à nous partager. Il la jetterait par terre dans un pouffement dédaigneux. Je la ramasserai, à genoux.

_Que te restera-t-il lorsqu'on aura décidé pour toi que tout devrait prendre fin Randy ?_

J'avais fini quelque part, un endroit désert. Adossé à un mur, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais conscience.

« _Tu t'en remettrais si je te quittais ? _» Je crois que mes yeux regardaient dans le vide droit devant moi. Et une heure ou l'autre, je me pliais en deux de souffrance lorsque j'avais l'impression qu'une main venait griffer mon cœur. Tenter de l'arracher hors de ma poitrine. Je hurlais, hoquetais, tapais du poing sur le mur derrière moi. Que ça stoppe pitié ! Mais ça n'arrêtait pas. Ça ne s'était jamais arrêté.

« _Tu t'en remettrais si je te quittais ? _»

Il y pensait.

Il était en train d'y penser.

Non ! Non… Je bloquai ma respiration, yeux ouverts sur le sol. A notre retour. J'en étais persuadé. Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il _nous donnait une dernière semaine_. Je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais encore bien trop accro. De plus en plus… DE PLUS EN PLUS ! Je crashai violemment ma tête contre le mur, préférant la douleur physique. Et dire… que ça allait mieux… Dire que Randy commençait petit à petit à changer ! Avec _moi _! Dire que c'était lui qui revenait, que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas quand il avait cru que je le quitterais pour Oliver… Un baume tendre et chaud d'amour se répandit dans ma poitrine. Randy était tellement attendrissant et enfant parfois… Un côté que je découvrais avec le temps. Je crois, que petit à petit il avait baissé sa garde pour me donner une partie de sa confiance. La chaleur se répandit timidement autour de mes poumons, calmant ma respiration. Depuis qu'il était revenu de Portsmouth… Non, depuis l'Irak, depuis que nous dormions dans la même chambre et qu'il avait vu que j'avais réalisé son certain besoin de moi pour le sexe… il se reposait un peu sur moi. Certaines barrières s'étaient abaissées… Mais les poignards perforaient plus loin. Blessaient plus. Je repensai à l'appel de sa… de sa famille hier. Randy avait semblé perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Et ça avait été mon corps, après toutes les emmerdes que je lui provoquais. _Mon _corps, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi étions-nous obligés de tout foutre en l'air ?

Les heures passèrent. Je ne voulais pas le revoir tout de suite. Maintenant même les souvenirs les plus beaux harcelaient mes nerfs, car c'était peut-être les derniers. Voilà, les « _deux semaines non-stop avec Randy Orton_ » étaient presque écoulées, et j'avais même eu du rab. Les fonds de tiroir, eh. Quand il était venu chez moi… J'avais cru que ce serait un adieu. J'avais été excité à l'idée de deux semaines de plus avec lui. Et je m'étais dis que j'allais le _convaincre_. Que faire de plus ? Que pouvais-je faire…

Midi. Soir. Nuit.

Je ne voulais pas le revoir tout de suite. Alors qu'il y pensait. Peut-être quand je reviendrais dans la chambre, il aurait pris sa décision… J'avais été tellement débile de croire qu'il n'y pensait plus ! Quel idiot… Je claquai ma tête contre le mur. Comme si la distance n'avait fait oublié rien _qu'une seconde _à Randy ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du monde. Pourquoi voulait-il rester jusqu'au bout ici, si c'était pour me demander _ça _? Merde, merde… Je dus pencher ma tête contre le mur. Pourquoi, pourquoi restait-il avec moi après toutes ces embrouilles. Sans moi… Pas d'adultère, pas de remords, pas d'histoires de police, pas de viol, pas d'hôpital… Il devait avoir prolongé notre relation par pitié, ouais, en me voyant exploser en sanglots comme une pleureuse sur le tatouage de son bras. Eh, quand je devrais quitter son lit je pourrais me vanter d'un truc : c'est grâce à moi si _Randy Orton _ressent de la _pitié _! L'expression triste de ses yeux dans les toilettes du camp. Randy…

Et dire qu'il avait ri. Bon sang. Le flash vint devant mes yeux, m'aveugla. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça, personne d'autre d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas semblé remarqué combien tout le monde autour l'avait regardé avec stupéfaction. Le son de son rire… Mon cœur s'accéléra. C'était aussi excitant que l'idée de l'entendre chuchoter mon nom. Son rire, son sourire… et sa main agrippée à ma hanche pour ne pas sombrer. Un sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres étirées. La façon dont ses yeux étaient devenus brillants, complètement cinglés d'innocence. « _Haha ! _» Randy… « _Haha ! _» J'avais cru imploser d'amour. J'avais cru retomber amoureux de lui encore, et encore, encore alors que mes mains touchaient chastement les cuisses d'un ange. Une violente envie de le serrer contre moi et clamer qu'il m'appartenait. Une impulsion de passer mes mains dans le dos agité de tremblements, et mes lèvres sur celles largement ouvertes. Un baiser imaginé sur ma poitrine crevassée, et la douleur s'en alla. Nous aurions fait l'amour devant tout le monde, Randy m'aurait embrassé avec jalousie, moitié envieux, moitié énervé de m'offrir en spectacle à ses ennemis, peurs, fantômes. Et bien sûr… Et bien sûr après… Je sentis grossir le flot qui encombrait ma gorge et mes yeux. J'allais échouer… J'allais perdre. J'allais retourner auprès du corps qui était déjà revenu à Samantha.

Quelques heures plus tard encore, je réussis à me lever du sol bétonné et glacé pour attraper la rampe des escaliers. Je pris tout mon temps pour faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à la chambre. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle heure il était, mais je ne rallumais pas mon portable que j'avais éteint en sortant de la chambre. Ça lui remuerait le sang. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. D'un certain sens, ça m'avait permis de faire le point. Mes conclusions ? Noires. Une rancœur sourde, fruit de tristesse et d'amour, et d'anxiété à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire lorsque je le rejoindrai. Ce fut pour ça que je m'arrêtai trois secondes devant notre chambre. Les rayons de lumière filtraient sous le pas de la porte. Randy ne dormait pas encore. Mon attitude n'allait sûrement pas l'avoir aidé à me porter dans son cœur. Bordel d'hérisson, j'étais mort de trouille. La main sur la clenche, j'inspirai profondément, puis, n'entendant rien, j'ouvris la porte et entrai. Je tâchai de ne pas regarder Randy et son corps surtout, mais dès que je fus sur le seuil, un bourdonnement rude me parvint du lit :

- Où tu étais ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, ignorant le regard qui me fixait avec colère. La mienne grossit, soutenant la douleur triste qui broyait ma poitrine. Il continua dans un grondement bas :

- Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, tu n'étais nulle part.

Je ne pouvais juste pas_. _Je me mis dans l'idée de garder un visage fermé en me dirigeant vers l'autre côté du lit. Les yeux reproches et colères bleus me suivirent durement. _. _

- Tu n'étais même pas à notre endroit ! Cracha-t-il.

« _Notre_ ». Sans donner signe que je l'avais entendu, je m'assis sur le lit et enlevai mes baskets. Randy se releva. Derrière moi, il contracta sa joue impatiemment, révélant une veine qui battait le long de sa tempe. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Lorsque je me relevai pour regarder le mur, il aboya tout à coup :

- Tu n'as pas à traîner n'importe où après le couvre-feu ! On est en Irak John…

Il s'interrompit pour m'attraper brutalement par l'épaule et me rejeter avec méchanceté contre le matelas pour que je le regarde. Mon souffle fut coupé.

- On est en Irak, répéta-t-il en rugissant, tu aurais pu te faire _tuer _!

Mes yeux le regardèrent d'en bas. _Embrasse-moi_… Je n'y arrivai pas. Enervé, il s'approcha tout à coup en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il attrapa brusquement mes bras pour les serrer. Mon unique vue était son visage pleinement éclairé par ma lampe de chevet et flamboyant de colère. Son corps qui me dominait. Ma respiration accéléra mais je ne changeai pas l'expression défiante de mon visage. _Tout, fais-moi tout… _Il contracta la mâchoire et rugit d'une voix profonde :

- Tu vas me répondre oui ?

Ma respiration accéléra encore, et il plissa le nez dans une mimique haineuse avant de faire courir une veine plus fort le long de sa tempe. Il était carrément attirant, ça me tuait.

- Tu aurais pu te faire DESCENDRE John, bordel ! Reprit-il en tempêtant. Tu y as pensé à ça connard ?

Si proche. _Reste, _je ne pouvais rien lui dire_… _Son haleine bouillante hurlée sur ma peau. _Reste_… Il enfonça ses ongles courts dans mes bras avec colère. _Je le ferai encore pour les sentir de nouveau_… Une tension pure s'émanait de nos corps, électrisant l'air saturé de ses cris. Je me refusai à rompre le silence, gorge serrée. _Je recommencerai si à chaque fois tu es là à m'attendre_. Maintenant c'était toute ma poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier tandis que je le regardais. _Je me mettrai au milieu d'un champ de bataille pour te sentir me punir le soir_. _Reste… _Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et il sembla manquer un battement lorsque un éclair de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Randy, vite remplacé par de la rage brute. Brusquement, il hurla de toute sa hargne en me foudroyant d'un pic glacier :

- Tu crois que j'en n'ai _rien à foutre de toi_ ou quoi?

Il avait fermé les yeux pour vociférer. Silence. Ses sourcils froncés reprochaient amèrement, le corps tremblait d'injustice, et mon cœur, libéré dans le vice. Mon torse puissant monta et descendit frénétiquement et j'eus juste le temps de voir ses yeux s'assombrir avant que ma respiration ne soit coupée. Quand je compris qu'il m'embrassait, une vague de plaisir et de manque m'envahit. Randy râla et m'étouffa d'un baiser passionné. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes avec violence, se décollant à peine, ou juste pour attaquer plus fort, plus loin, pour mieux sentir mes lèvres et goûter l'intérieur de ma bouche tandis que mon nez s'écrasait contre sa joue, me laissant inhaler dans des souffles erratiques l'odeur chaude et miellée de sa peau. _Si seulement j'avais le droit_… Il raffermit sa prise sur mes bras sans quitter ma bouche avant de saisir ma mâchoire entre ses mains pour décoller juste ses lèvres de mon visage. _Si seulement j'avais le droit de te demander_… Il garda ses yeux clos, front brûlant contre le mien.

- Je te tuerai… Je te tuerai… Chuchota-t-il, désespéré.

Je déglutis en haletant, silencieux. A présent nous partagions tous deux mes souffles saccadés. Les lèvres de Randy se rapprochèrent des miennes pour les frôler, puis se caresser doucement. _C'est quelque chose que je ne peux me résoudre à t'obliger à faire. _Un frisson de plaisir transcenda mes lèvres sensibles et confiantes. Transcenda mon corps. _Parce que je te jure que j'en ai assez de te blesser_. Cependant il mit fin aussitôt à la caresse et roula sur le lit pour regagner sa place. J'étais totalement perdu, pantelant. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre, mais Randy ne semblait rien attendre du tout. Il ne brisa pas le silence, perdu dans les pensées que je ne pouvais suivre. Peut-être de nouveau avec DiBiase, à repenser à leur conversation. Je déglutis une deuxième fois, sentant un poids me retenir de parler au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, mais je regardai le plafond et commençai d'un ton que je voulus assuré :

- Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu avant.

Randy tourna sa tête vers moi. Très cliché, bravo Cena. J'ignorai l'émotion. Je dois continuer, tu dois comprendre.

- Si tu la quittais… Si tu la quittais, je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas aussi affectée que moi, et je dis pas ça pour lui tirer dans les jambes, je sais que ce que l'on partage n'a pas de mots… mais _c'est_ plus fort.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui en ne regardant que son corps vêtu d'un t-shirt noir, puis affirmai avec un trémolo faible :

- Elle serait probablement malheureuse, mais elle s'en remettrait Randy.

Il ne bougea pas, et je me hâtai de regagner le plafond du regard pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ce qui me rongeait. J'avalai ma salive, bras le long du corps, clignai une fois des yeux avant d'oser affronter ses siens aciers.

- Donc _oui _je pourrais m'en remettre. Répondis-je. Mais pas aussi bien qu'elle… parce que tu m'as laissé des cicatrices, et qu'elles ne se refermeraient jamais, si je savais que c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi.

Ma voix se termina sur un murmure de lèvres brisé et grave. Randy déglutit à son tour, et j'esquissai une mimique en pinçant mes lèvres pour signifier que j'avais tout dit. Ses yeux parurent secrets. Un silence s'installa une seconde où je soutins son regard troublé, puis il acquiesça doucement. Il ne parla pas au début ; je ressentis d'ici son émoi à la façon dont il reporta des yeux lourds vers le plafond. J'observai ses traits droits de profil, les mains croisées sur le ventre couvert, les tatouages. J'avais percé sa peau reptilienne. Je n'espérais plus à ce stade, j'avais juste livré la vérité sur une question. Mais j'avais dû m'y habituer, m'habituer à l'idée d'un « _Et si ça n'était pas prévu pour être un happy end… _». Finalement, Randy baissa un peu les yeux vers le bout de mon côté du lit, puis répondit :

- Merci d'avoir répondu.

J'esquissai un sourire pâle qu'il ne vit pas, puis le silence retomba. Au bout d'un moment je me déshabillai, bientôt suivi par Randy qui éteignit la lumière, et nous nous faufilâmes sans un mot sous la couette. La chambre était noire, et je ne fis qu'entendre Randy se retourner plusieurs fois. Les regards timides ne s'attrapèrent pas cette nuit là.

- John ?

- Hmmm…

- Je pense que je… Mmph… Rien, ça peut attendre demain bébé.

…_But if it had to perish twice…_

* * *

Ma mission avait légèrement dévié au fil des trois semaines. Tous deux étaient arrivés une vingtaine de jours auparavant, étranges. Des étrangers qui s'ignoraient complètement. Leur première erreur ? Non, personne d'autre ne devait avoir compris. _Personne_ sur les centaines de personnes n'avait donc senti cette violence, ces coups de poings d'amour, ces caresses de haine ? Puis, lentement… les regards éperdus de l'un… Le besoin, le besoin de celui-ci. Il avait tellement besoin de le regarder, de l'envelopper du regard pour respirer, il était tellement près de lui, soupçonneux, suppliant. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on croyait. Ce n'était vraiment pas _lui _qui menait la danse et imposait ses conditions. Le second se perdait en sourires et mouvements entendus, _accordait_. Le premier explosait, le faisait saigner… mais regardait toujours en arrière. De l'extérieur, ils semblaient fusionner, avec incandescence et hurlements. Ils semblaient ne former plus qu'un tout, si on comparait les enregistrements d'eux il y avait plusieurs mois… Où était l'un, et à quelle limite se trouvait l'autre ? Lequel des deux était juste, lequel agissait avec barbarie pour défendre ce qui lui appartenait ? L'espace autour fondait pour ne laisser place qu'au regard dérobé et mauvais, qu'au sourire amusé. Perpétuel jeu à injection létale. J'entraînai Mr Orton derrière moi, au fin fond de la base. Méprisant, silencieux, droit, impassible. Je ne verrai pas ses yeux, mais j'avais tellement eu l'occasion de les voir, une microseconde, rien qu'une, déborder d'affection pour John qu'il m'aurait été intolérable de le voir autrement. C'était cette vision qui m'avait décidé et me donnait du courage. C'était son rire clair, haut, tellement pur et ses traits enfantins à la cantine le mercredi. Ils méritaient ce bonheur.

Nous atteignîmes la lugubre cellule consacrée à l'audio-visuel, celle où l'on m'avait installé avec mon matériel. Nous y entrâmes, je saisis la cassette, la mis dans le magnétoscope. Au-dessus, la vieille télé s'alluma et je mis pause à la première image. Randy aperçut John. Figea son visage voilé dans l'obscurité. Me lança un regard hautain, calculateur en vérité. La date était écrite dessus, il aurait bien le temps de s'apercevoir que la scène avait eu lieu la veille au soir quand Mr Cena avait été absent.

- Vous avez juste à appuyer sur « lecture », Mr Orton.

Je le dépassai pour sortir de la pièce et me poster à l'embrasure de la porte demi-fermée. Après tout, j'avais peut-être simplement tort, et Mr Orton n'en ressortirait pas plus chamboulé que ça. Le rai de vision que je possédais depuis ma position m'offrit celui-ci s'approchant de la télé. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et au bout de longues secondes il mit la cassette en marche, me faisant dos. Ses mains se posèrent sur le meuble en ferraille rouillée qui soutenait la télévision lorsque le film commença. Il ne bougerait plus jusqu'à la fin de la vidéo.

Les premières secondes étaient celles où j'avais trouvé Mr Cena dans un coin reculé de la base, dehors. John était assis contre un mur, à quelques mètres de l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Les genoux relevés, les bras sur ceux-ci, la tête enfouie dedans, presque endormi. Le grésillement continu et l'image vive de la caméra. Aussitôt la vue bascula en infrarouge dû à la nuit noire, mais le film parut en noir et blanc. Des sanglots se firent entendre. Un flot incontrôlable et incontrôlé. John remarqua la présence de la caméra qui s'était approchée, et la repoussa doucement.

- Ne filmez pas… Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

L'image sursauta lorsque je fis mine de pousser la caméra, mais je gardais une vue sur lui. Il passa négligemment une main sur ses yeux rougis, renifla, expira.

- Vous allez bien Mr Cena ?

John se releva contre le mur, et ferma les yeux en baignant ses traits droits et masculins dans la lumière âpre du réverbère. La nuit froide était totalement silencieuse, seul un son faible et ténu. Totalement marine et secrète, seul son visage blême éclaté.

- Parfois… J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais.

Randy, immobile. Regardant sans sourciller les larmes couler brusquement le long des joues, de la lèvre qui s'était pincée lorsque John s'était saisi la poitrine d'une main angoissée. Celle-ci se serra contre son uniforme. Randy n'émit pas un bruit lorsque le son aigu explosa dans un précipice de souffrance :

- Et ça me fait tellement _mal_ !

Il ferma les étroitement les paupières. Hurla d'autres sanglots convulsifs. Je me souvins avoir pris peur de toute cette souffrance, meurtre du cœur. J'avais cru qu'il en mourrait, qu'il était malade. La voix s'était calmée, moins torturée. Les larmes s'espacèrent un peu. Il ouvrit des yeux brillants d'eau glacée, tremblants. Immenses et noirs. Son visage s'éclaira lentement dans l'obscurité :

- Quand j'ai le droit d'être avec… Chuchota-t-il d'abord de sa voix virile.

Sa main amoureuse agrippa plus fermement sa poitrine, et les yeux se refermèrent sur un beau sourire heureux. Son visage retrouva toute sa pureté.

- C'est… comme mon soleil.

Un petit rire lui échappa à un souvenir inconnu. Les dernières larmes suivirent gaiement ses pommettes adorables, et il secoua doucement la tête, releva les sourcils, n'y croyant pas.

- Il est tellement beau quand il rit, j'en ai le souffle coupé !

Les pupilles bleu débordantes se refermèrent après une seconde d'aveuglement. Je ne sus jamais s'il avait été conscient ou non de ma présence. Le son et l'image me parvenait à peine de l'endroit où j'étais. Mais mon cœur bondit de nouveau d'émotion à la phrase qui suivit ; Les lèvres aux anges susurrèrent :

- Il suffit que je le vois sourire et je sais, je _sais_… que je pourrais tout faire pour lui.

A ce point, l'image commença à être parcourue de petites vagues, comme une vieille cassette. Ses mains s'étaient mises à jouer mais s'arrêtèrent. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'abaissèrent lentement, avec effort. Le silence qui suivait broierait le cœur de la personne qui l'aimait, si elle en entendait la détresse. Randy faisait face à ce visage qui se décomposait sous ses yeux. Immobile, les mains immobiles. Regardait à quelques centimètres de ceux-ci les yeux qui s'abaissèrent de désespoir et de honte. Dut sentir sur sa joue le soupir difficile. Dut entendre le murmure mortel et tremblant, si bas :

- Je ne veux pas que ça finisse bébé… mais il y a des fois où je me dis…

Tendit-il son cœur à cet instant à l'unisson de l'appel ?

- Qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte.

La vidéo coupa.

Des points gris, noirs et blancs s'entrechoquèrent de longues minutes devant la nuque que Mr Orton avait offerte en baissant la tête. Son visage était tourné vers le sol. Il n'émit pas un bruit. Pensées illisibles. Un long moment passa.

Finalement, un soupir se fit entendre et il sortit la cassette à son nom du magnétoscope pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il m'atteignit mais continua de regarder droit devant lui.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré ça ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix mesurée.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. La question avait seulement était posée pour signifier entre nous qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le contenu de la vidéo.

- Détruisez les autres exemplaires ou je vous traîne en justice.

Et il s'éloigna. La rage… semblait avoir déserté son corps au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus destructeur.

La rage fait vivre les hommes, la passion aussi. Mais le désespoir… Oui, si j'avais su que cet homme serait capable de connaître le _désespoir_…

…_But if it had to perish twice…_

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	42. Say it if it's worth Savin' me

_La rage fait vivre les hommes, la passion aussi. Mais le désespoir… Oui, si j'avais su que cet homme serait capable de connaître le _désespoir_…_

…_But if it had to perish twice…_

* * *

Je venais juste de sortir de la salle de bain, habillé en uniforme. Fin de la pause déjeuner bientôt, et Randy n'était toujours pas revenu. Revenu d'où ? Pas-la-moindre-idée. Le matin même il avait été là, puis… plus là. On ne peut pas dire que notre situation s'était améliorée depuis la veille, enfin… la nuit dernière. De toute façon à partir du moment où l'on serait en Irak, ça m'étonnait qu'il mette fin à notre relation - à quoi bon ? Il ne restait que trois jours, ça ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose d'attendre de rentrer chez lui pour me dire « John. J'ai réfléchis bébé, je suis désolée on doit… ». J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il me gardait que pour compenser l'absence de sexe… Mais après tout nous étions ici en « vacances _»_, et le problème qui nous déchirait était en stand-by. Ou du moins… nous essayions de ne plus y penser depuis trois semaines. Donc la situation ne risquait pas d'évoluer, nous resterions… dans cet… espèce de truc entre l'enfer et le paradis. 'Dépendait de l'humeur.

En parlant de problème, il faudrait que j'aille voir Oliver, on ne s'était pas reparlé depuis ce qu'il s'était pa… Randy déboula soudainement sans prévenir dans la chambre, en ouvrant et refermant la porte violemment. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Quelque chose me frappa aussitôt. Il était en tenue militaire aussi, le col entrouvert sur sa peau satinée et bronzée, les os de ses épaules. Je relevai un peu les yeux. Qu'est-ce… Randy s'était immobilisé devant moi en me voyant. Ses yeux… Sa bouche…

- Randy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est…

Subitement, il me fonça dessus et me renversa à moitié pour m'appliquer un baiser sauvage. Je haussai les sourcils, surpris. Haletai lorsqu'il chercha à tâtons ma cuisse pour l'amener contre ses hanches, fermai les yeux. Randy entoura mon visage des deux mains pour m'embrasser, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Ses paupières étaient étroitement closes, il était complètement silencieux. Les lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, se touchèrent dans un bruit, effleurèrent, glissèrent sur la mâchoire, dans le cou, impatiente, de nouveau sur les lèvres, ouvrirent les miennes en tournant sa tête de côté, possessives. Je gémis de plaisir. Il sentait tellement bon, un mélange de… je souris. De miel et de fruits des bois. Une main redescendit dans mon dos, passant sur l'omoplate, le creux des reins, et serrèrent mes fesses avec une sorte d'envie carbonisante. Il fronça les sourcils d'impatience quand mon sourire s'agrandit contre ses lèvres. Lorsque je voulus reculer il tenta de glisser impérieusement sa langue humide dans ma bouche, et je la mêlai à la sienne une seconde avant de demander d'une voix pressée d'excitation :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Randy rouvrit ses yeux bleus ciel sur moi brusquement. Ses deux mains encadrèrent doucement mes joues, et il se rapprocha en haletant difficilement, visage contre le mien. Il secoua la tête lentement. Contracta la mâchoire, respiration lourde. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il ne répondit pas, mais me serra contre lui en retrouvant le contact de mes lèvres. Mon cœur bondit joyeusement dans ma poitrine avant que Randy ne me fasse définitivement grimper dans ses bras, et, impatient, nous fit avancer à tâtons jusqu'au lit. Gémissant d'une voix grave de plaisir, j'appuyai sa tête dans mon cou, et il me mordit avidement, suçant la peau. Me lécha de la pointe de sa langue chaude, lentement, jusqu'à la mâchoire, puis me rehaussa en râlant.

- T'es… lourd Cena. Persifla-t-il en atteignant le lit.

- Tiens, notifiai-je pour moi-même, j'ai déjà entendu ça.

Il laissa courir la remarque, et je rebondis sur le lit en atterrissant. Ne me quittant pas une seconde, Randy se mit complètement sur moi, les yeux fous. Ses yeux… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il n'était pas normal. Ses mains… - Ses mains parcoururent tendrement mon torse, s'attardant sur les pecs. Je donnai un coup de bassin dans le vide de désir, et goûtai ces lèvres sèches et la sensation des ongles qui griffaient mon cou pour reprendre entre ses mains mon visage. Il ralentit de lui-même l'allure, passant de l'extrême vitesse à la lenteur la plus exquise, me tentant en gardant son visage aux yeux fermés à un millimètre de portée de ma bouche. Tout son corps était tendu, raide. Un torrent de plaisir déferla depuis mes lèvres masculines lorsqu'il brisa lentement la distance nous séparant, bout de sa lèvre inférieure contre la mienne lascivement, et je regardai le spectacle avec des yeux mi-ouverts et éblouis, caressé par ses pouces. Il tourna de côté son visage pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ma bouche, puis glissa des doigts forts dans mon dos pour m'enlacer. Je retins de justesse un ronronnement d'orgasme. Un autre baiser rapide et il se releva au dessus de mon visage pour chuchoter tout doucement :

- Mon cœur…

Maladroit, et le croyant toujours un peu joueur, je répliquai :

- « Mon coeur » ? Ça faisait longtemps tiens… t'as envie d'une petite gâterie ?

Et mon demi-rire se fada en comprenant qu'il avait été sérieux. Une vraie marque de tendresse. Randy aussitôt contrôla le désir de ses yeux, et me parut de nouveau impénétrable. Blessé. Son visage s'était fermé, beau, mat, bronzé et coloré de bleu et de rose. Carrément horrifiant pour mon cœur qui se comprima à l'idée de lui avoir fait de la peine.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas… Je… (Je tentai un petit rire) J'ai pas l'habitude…

Il détourna le visage en haussant légèrement les épaules d'un « peu importe ». Je serrai les dents.

- Tu voulais dire quoi quand tu disais qu'on t'avait dit que t'étais lourd ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix blanche.

J'avais eu l'intention de m'excuser une deuxième fois, mais s'en apercevant sûrement, Randy m'avait coupé la parole pour changer de discussion. Oups. Mauvais chemin. Lorsque je restai silencieux, il tourna le visage vers moi et me regarda intensément. Je pinçai les lèvres en une ligne fine, faisant se creuser des pommettes sur mes joues, puis mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Tout son corps semblait étrangement lourd, et il rejeta lentement la tête en arrière pour me toiser du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches John ?

- Rien.

Puis je racontai aussitôt pour prouver ma bonne foi :

- Rien, c'était juste le premier week-end où t'étais parti. En fait Ted me portait à l'étage pour…

- Ted te _quoi _? Releva-t-il avec une pointe - légèrement ridiculement meurtrière - de colère.

- Non, non, fis-je en caressant un de ses biceps tatoué, il me portait à l'étage parce que j'étais bourré. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que j'étais lourd.

- Et… tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

- Non. Enfin ! M'exclamai-je avec un sourire équivoque pour ne pas inquiéter Randy dont les yeux commençaient à virer au brouillard, c'est _Ted_, il n'allait pas… et puis de toute façon si tu l'as envoyé me surveiller c'est que _tu_ lui faisais confiance - merci de cette surveillance, franchement, trop aimable. Même beurré je savais ce que je faisais, sinon j'aurais vraiment embrassé Phil. Eh tu vois bébé, si je te le dis c'est que ce n'était qu'un…

Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.

- Tu as failli embrasser Punk.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il prononça. Si bien que je pense l'avoir rêvée, oui j'crois que lorsque j'eus fini de lui raconter, il ne fit que relever des yeux perdus dans les miens. Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Et quelque chose d'étrange dans l'expression lointaine de ces deux lacs brumeux me provoqua des frissons inconnus. La même expression que lorsqu'il était entré. Alors, doucement il hocha la tête en regardant mon uniforme, petite moue sur les lèvres qui me rassura, et il se releva, entièrement debout. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les poings de Randy n'étaient pas serrés. Où…

Où était sa fureur ?

… Son regard croisa le mien terrifié. Randy plissa son visage sous la douleur. Se dirigea brusquement vers la porte à grands pas.

- RANDY ! M'écriai-je en me relevant.

Je m'élançai après lui, atteignis la porte en m'y tenant. Choisis la droite. Rien des deux côtés. Plus une trace de lui.

Mon sang battait à tout rompre dans mon cerveau, me brouillant une vue rougeâtre. Je repensai à sa soudaine douceur. Où avait-il été avant de me rejoindre ? Que lui avait-on dit ? Son comportement devait forcément provenir de là ! Le souffle court, je continuai de courir dans la base. _Merde_, s'il était parti en courant, c'était qu'il voulait avoir de l'avance ! _Pourquoi _? La pause-déjeuner, ils étaient tous à la cafétéria. Sauf la deuxième division, peut-être qu'ils l'avaient vu passer, je devais les trouver. Et bordel ça ne pouvait pas être un appel de sa femme qui l'avait rendu comme ça, j'avais réussi à le convaincre de laisser son portable à la chambre ! J'accélérais, souffle court. Gauche, droite, demi-tour. Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé en entrant. L'écho du même regard étrange en apprenant pour la soirée. Un frisson de malaise me parcourut l'échine. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait… Je passai un couloir, courrai à fond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Je m'étais trompé de direction, il devait avoir au moins deux minutes d'avance… Où diable pourrait-il…

Je m'immobilisai en course, manquant de trébucher. Je venais d'atteindre les fameuses fenêtres en hémicycle qui s'étendaient sur toute la largeur de la base. Et dehors…

« _… interdit de pénétrer dans la Zone A. La Zone A se trouve à l'opposé de l'entrée et est tout droit dirigée vers la zone à risque irakienne. Un grillage électrifié protège des invasions, mais n'arrête pas les tirs d'armes à feu. C'est le seul… _»

Randy. Au milieu de la Zone A.

J'eus le temps d'entendre circuler dans mes oreilles tout le sang de mon corps vers un battement que ma poitrine manqua, et je me mis à courir jusqu'à passer les portes et sauter au bas des escaliers. Je courus.

- RANDY !

Je passai du goudron à l'herbe où il se trouvait, au moins encore trente mètres plus loin. Il marchait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à marcher dans la Zone A ! Hors d'haleine, gorge serrée d'angoisse, j'accélérai encore. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je ne laisserai pas finir ça comme ça. Non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Sa silhouette se rapprochait, trop lentement.

- Arrête ! Randy ! Mets-toi à terre !

Ma voix suppliait, et je gémis à voix haute en puisant dans mes forces pour aller plus vite encore. Combien de secondes me restait-il avant de l'atteindre ? Six ? Sept ? Il avait toutes les chances de se faire tirer dessus. Mille fois je le vis mourir sans s'en rendre compte sous l'impact d'une balle dans sa tête malade. Mais je l'atteignis. A un mètre, je lui bondis dessus et je glissai avec lui dans la terre et l'herbe, nous en faisant bouffer l'odeur fraîche et sèche. Une vague de soulagement me perça l'estomac. Ma respiration ardente atterrit dans la nuque de Randy dont le visage était enfoui contre le sol. Mes mains plaquaient toujours les siennes par terre. J'avais l'impression que des dizaines de couteaux perforaient ma gorge en feu, et je dus déglutir pour beugler de toute ma peur :

- Tu es _malade _! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Et je recommençai à panteler, mon torse et mon bas-ventre montant et descendant contre lui, tous deux en uniformes kakis. Randy ne répondit pas. Son visage était toujours caché, mais il attrapa une poignée d'herbe entre ses mains, raclant la terre de ses ongles. Tout son corps se tendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? A quoi avait-il… à quoi avait-il pensé ? L'émotion me serrait la gorge, et c'était à grand peine que je ne le secouais pas dans tous les sens pour lui dire combien il était complètement psychotique. Mais sa prise se resserra sur le sol, et bientôt les poignets que je serrais plus que de besoin se mirent à trembler. L'idée d'une nouvelle crise comportementale me traversa, et je vis d'un regard en coin ses bras se mettre à trembler, puis tout son torse. Sans la colère. J'avais une vue sur toute sa nuque contractée, parcourue d'une veine à fleur de peau, battant étrangement calmement. Randy… Je me rendis compte de l'agitation qui régnait au loin, vers la base. D'un regard, j'avisai les dizaines de soldats qui s'étaient regroupés et regardaient dans notre direction. Nous étions dehors. Je reportai mon visage sur Randy qui avait tourné sa tête couchée sur le sol. Son profil et un œil las m'apparurent, alors que ses mains continuaient d'être prises de spasmes. J'avais eu tellement peur. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça…

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Une crainte qui se développait en moi. Les yeux restèrent aussi las et dénués d'expression qu'avant. Randy n'était plus là. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. J'avais envie de sentir rien qu'une fois l'odeur de l'herbe pendant que j'embrassais Randy Orton, quelque chose de _vivant_. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux. Que cette mascarade prenne fin, oui. J'avais envie de me presser contre lui. Mon estomac se contracta tandis que je resserrai mon étreinte sur ses poignets, la seule étreinte invisible. Je le regardai.

- Si je pouvais t'embrasser, je le ferais Randy. Assurai-je d'une voix intense.

- Fais-le…

Je me figeai. Les lèvres avaient laissé échapper les mots sans effort, et les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent, incertains, trébuchants.

- Quoi ?

Randy fronça les sourcils, et répéta :

- Fais-le John.

Des soldats derrière. L'imitant, je fronçai les sourcils, incertain, et me penchai par-dessus son épaule. Une de mes mains lâcha son bras, puis glissa sur le tissu jusqu'à surélever le visage de Randy à pleine paume contre sa joue et sa tempe, humides du frottement avec l'herbe. J'étudiai l'expression de ses yeux dont la couleur se confondait avec celle du ciel, son reflet. Nuances de rouge et de fatigue. Le monde entier derrière à regarder, à découvrir, à comprendre. Je m'approchai encore de lui jusqu'à sentir sa respiration lente, glissai deux yeux cobalt jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puis l'embrassai avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tout suspendu sous de très minces conditions. Le temps redoubla de vitesse dans ma poitrine et dans ma tête, mais nos bouches… se touchèrent, provoquant des milliers de brûlures de plaisir, redoublées par la crainte de la situation. « J'embrasse Randy dehors. » Une joie malsaine se diffusa dans tous les coins de mon être. Et je sentais tout l'abandon de Randy contre mes lèvres, la façon dont pour l'une des premières fois il se laissait totalement guider, me laissant lui montrer. Ma bouche entrouvrit la sienne, et je fermai mes yeux fort. On pouvait nous voir. Tu peux tout perdre dans les prochaines secondes. Mais je suis là, tout irait bien. Cela n'avait de toute façon déjà plus aucune importance. Puisque nous ne voyions plus rien. J'introduisis ma langue dans la bouche de Randy, caressai celle douce, plus vivant que jamais. Si seulement… quelqu'un… Si seulement… quelqu'un pouvait voir… Une bulle de désespoir recouvrit nos corps. Je serrai ma main le plus fermement possible autour de son poignet. Je serais capable de le protéger. Pitié… Pitié… Appuyai mon baiser, l'approfondis lorsque Randy répondit. _Pitié_… Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un vienne… La senteur chaude, la sueur, l'herbe. Le Baiser. Que quelqu'un vienne… _que quelqu'un vienne_… Mon cœur battait à la chamade sur l'omoplate de Randy. Les mains dans l'herbe se décontractèrent. Nos langues se caressèrent. S'il te plait… Je serai à la hauteur, je te le jure. Merde, que quelqu-

- Hé ! Hé ho ! Tout va bien ?

Je me détachai aussitôt pour reprendre mon souffle. La tête de Randy retomba dans l'herbe, inerte. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à maîtriser l'intonation de ma voix troublée.

- Oui ! Répondis-je en criant au soldat qui s'approchait penché. Oui ça va, il n'a rien ! Restez en arrière, on arrive !

Je retournai en silence au visage à terre. J'avais vaguement conscience d'avoir tout fichu par terre, ou tout sauvé, ça dépendait du taux de découragement qu'on contenait à ce stade de l'histoire. Lentement, nous regagnâmes la base. Dieu merci entre deux crises de frustration j'avais écouté que dans la Zone A seules les hauteurs de plus d'un mètre peuvent être touchés par les armes des terroristes. Dès que nous arrivèrent en zone sûre le brouhaha masculin se fit entendre et tout le monde entoura Randy pour lui demander comment il allait. Mais très vite ils abandonnèrent en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et n'osant pas demander le « pourquoi ». Je suivis Randy jusque dans le couloir adjacent au couloir principal, attendant qu'on soit isolés. Il fallait que je lui parle.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisses seul.

La voix de Randy s'était élevée lorsqu'il s'était arrêté et tourné vers moi. Quoi ? Après ce qui s'était passé ? Je rejetais pour l'instant la petite voix qui me disait ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Non. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans surveillance dans cet état. Il vit que j'allais me remettre à le suivre, et quand il s'arrêta, j'éclaircis immédiatement :

- Ecoute Randy… Si le problème c'est moi, ok je vais te trouver des mecs silencieux et pas relous qui resteront dans tes parages… Mais je ne te laisserai pas tout seul.

Des militaires curieux apparurent au bout du couloir, et d'autres s'attardèrent sans pudeur pas très loin pour voir la suite des évènements. Randy ne regardait que moi. Seule une expression de lassitude pointait de son visage tiré, le reste de tout son corps était inexpressif. Mes yeux trahissaient mon inquiétude. Un fantôme de son tic à la joue apparut, et je sentis bien la différence qu'il mit dans ses paroles : plus tendres.

- Je ne vais rien faire, je te le promets. Laisse-moi.

Je pinçai les lèvres sous l'acidité du dernier ordre. Les yeux de Randy parurent flous, signe qu'il prenait conscience de la position des autres, puis il reprit son focus sur mon visage nerveux. Une seconde passa. Il semblait vouloir me faire passer le message de ne pas m'inquiéter, d'une façon plus discrète qu'un baiser ou l'effleurement d'une main. Au moment où je croyais qu'il allait s'éloigner, il balança son poing pour m'en donner un faible coup amical sur la mâchoire. Je me forçai à sourire, puis le laissai faire demi-tour à contre-cœur.

…_I think I know enough of hate…_

L'après-midi passa sans nouvelles de Randy, et je retournai à l'entraînement comme un universitaire la veille de ses partiels. Attendez, je suis catcheur, je devrais pouvoir faire mieux : comme Triple H au moment de retourner au coiffeur. Ouais, la mort dans l'âme. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter et de vouloir quitter les soldats. Surtout quand je pensais en profondeur à ce qu'il s'était passé :

Randy savait qu'en pénétrant la Zone A il se ferait tirer dessus.

Je me crispai, contractai ma mâchoire. Finalement, je passai une main sur mon visage, puis quittai la file d'attente de l'accès à la salle de tir avec un regard pour le commandant. De toute façon j'avais toujours du mal à y aller depuis que j'avais failli me faire baiser en direct dans une des cabines.

Il fallait que je m'assure qu'il allait bien. J'avais une foule de questions à lui poser. Un mauvais pressentiment me collait à la peau, une angoisse insidieuse qui me rentrait par les pores et me hurlait de rejoindre Randy pour le surveiller. Que s'était-il passé avant qu'il ne vienne me voir ? Il était parti en entendant ce que j'avais fait à la soirée la dernière fois, oui, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de ça. La vue macabre de Randy marchant dans la Zone A me sauta au visage, et je déglutis tandis que mon cœur se serrait.

La fin des activités retentit. Les couloirs se remplirent. Les soldats se dirigèrent vers les douches, m'entourèrent, voulurent des nouvelles ou une dédicace pour leur enfant. Je signai, ailleurs. Les couloirs se vidèrent sans info. Les soldats se dirigeaient vers le self, et, jetant désespérément un œil vers la file d'attente… là ! Il y était, tout devant. Spontanément je me relaxai un peu, puis le rejoignis en tentant d'enlever mon air tourmenté. Lorsque je l'atteignis, il prenait son plateau et le chargeai. J'en fis de même, lui lançant un regard en biais. Randy avait le visage fermé, exténué. Le même que quand on s'était quittés. En fait, je n'avais même pas espéré qu'il aille mieux, ça aurait été peu probable. J'étais sûr qu'il m'avait remarqué, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour me le montrer et partit vers une longue table vide. Je marquai une pause d'une seconde. Puis le suivis délibérément.

Randy était déjà assis et mangeait le contenu son assiette et il ne fit pas un geste lorsque je me mis à côté de lui. Je posai mon plateau, m'assis, mangeai. Nous étions les deux seuls à l'écart de la salle bruyante. Fond sonore de soldats, son de fourchettes, vue de la main de Randy qui ne faisait que descendre et monter. Pas un mot. Et je respectai ça. Je restai silencieux avec mes milles questions. La main de Randy qui descendit sa fourchette pour la remplir, la remonter, mâcher en soupirant légèrement par le nez, avaler… Une bulle nous séparait du reste. J'ai choisi mon camp Randy. Même si je dois fermer ma grande bouche, évidemment que je reste. Et il ne me demanda pas de partir. Les yeux bleus clairs dans le vide et tiraillés d'un duel que j'ignorais.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Randy avait tourné la tête vers la droite - donc loin de moi. Sa main sexuelle contre sa bouche. Je finissais de manger, enfin… je mangeais pour passer le temps. La dernière personne quitta la salle. Et Randy ne faisait rien. Il ne semblait pas réagir, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, où justement semblait _trop las _d'avoir pensé. Le temps passa encore un peu, puis, sentant la fatigue submerger son corps tendu et immobile… Je posai ma fourchette, jetai un coup d'œil au personnel de la restauration qui était occupé et posai une main doucement sur sa cuisse pour le caresser.

- Viens, proposai-je, allons nous coucher.

Un souvenir de ses « Non_._ » refit surface tout à coup en moi, mais Randy ne fit que se lever et prendre le chemin de la sortie sans un mot, ralentissant un peu pour m'attendre. J'esquissai un pâle sourire.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, laissai Randy entrer. D'un commun accord aucun de nous n'alluma la lumière et je fermai la porte en regardant mon Golden Boy prendre son portable pour relever ses appels. La lumière éclaira d'une lumière blafarde son visage viril. Puis il le reposa sur la table de chevet et commença à se déshabiller. Je l'imitai, me glissai dans le lit froid. Je ne fis que deviner le corps de Randy se mettre sous les couettes car nos yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, et après le bruit des draps, la pièce retomba dans le silence. Avec toutes ses incompréhensions, toutes ses appréhensions.

Je tournai ma tête vers Randy. Ne le vis pas dans la pénombre. Un soupir reflétant nos morals lourds s'échappa de ma poitrine, et j'amenai Randy contre moi sans un mot. Mon bras droit s'enroula dans le dos musclé, le gauche posa délicatement sa tête sur mon torse, un poil soulagé de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. Il ne fit rien, et je ramenai les couvertures sur nous, l'entourant bien de mes bras et le rehaussant sur moi en fronçant les sourcils. Le vent soufflait dehors. Randy n'était plus là. Et ça me terrifiait. Je ne dis rien, je n'avais rien dit. Nous ne pouvions pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi là. Peut-être que plus tard, quand il aurait mieux… Oui, quand nous irions mieux…

Sa respiration superficielle tombait sur mes pectoraux à rythme mesuré. Je voyais désormais assez bien pour distinguer ses yeux ouverts. Je me concentrais sur le soulagement de sentir nos respirations se coordonner, son bras traverser mollement mon ventre. La voix grave de Randy s'éleva d'un souffle :

- Baise-moi.

Je clignai des yeux en le regardant. Mon cœur avait eu un raté. Son visage m'était toujours caché mais, tout à coup, je sentis qu'il bandait. Sans un mot je me relevai et pris sa nuque pour l'attraper et l'attirer contre ma bouche. Le contact sec et pulpeux me fit panteler rapidement. Je l'approfondis, fronçant les sourcils d'impatience, fermant les yeux. Les mots résonnèrent dans mon oreille. _Baise-moi_. Je me sentis raidir péniblement. Excité. Je nous sortis du lit à tâtons, Randy toujours contre moi, et nous reculai précipitamment contre le mur. Il s'y cogna sans un cri alors que je positionnai ses cuisses autour de ma taille, puis je descendis mes baisers contre sa mâchoire avidement, goûtant la dureté de ses os, ensuite glissant dans son cou pour le mordiller et lui déposer des baisers privés. J'allais le forcer à revenir. Soudain Randy empoigna mes cheveux avec dureté et me força à lui faire face. Mon expression rude et rageuse fit face à la sienne noire.

- Je t'ai dit de me _baiser _! Cracha-t-il en rejetant méchamment ma tête en arrière.

Une boule de colère se développa au creux de mon ventre et accentua la douleur de la frustration. Brusquement, je baissai son boxer d'une main et pénétrai durement Randy. Ma mâchoire resta crispée tandis que je le regardai arquer le cou en arrière pour crier de douleur, et aussitôt je commençai des va-et-vient brutaux qui le projetèrent contre le mur. Il fronça les sourcils sur ses yeux clos puis entrouvrit les lèvres pour gémir bruyamment lorsque j'accélérai. Le son alléchant m'hérissa l'échine. Un désir frénétique me fit perdre toute lucidité, me faisant serrer ses cuisses ouvertes, me faisant haleter pendant que j'accélérai le rythme, me faisant trembler de plaisir en sentant mon membre effectuer des frottements en lui. La main de Randy reposait sur mon épaule. Reviens ! Ses ongles courts s'incrustèrent dans ma peau lorsque je me mis à buter sur une zone sensible. Tout son corps se cambra contre moi. Il cria de plaisir. Aussitôt je recommençai, dingue de rage. Dis-le ! Il pinça les lèvres en détournant le visage, secoué de délice. Doucement sa grande main glissa contre mon cou dans une caresse. Me faisant lui donner un coup de bassin qui lui écarta les jambes et le fit monter de plusieurs centimètres sur le mur. Randy ouvrit les lèvres pour gémir, puis continua jusqu'à passer sa main derrière ma tête gentiment. Des milliers de frissons électrifièrent ma nuque pour zébrer mes nerfs jusqu'à mes reins bouillants. Je le mordis sauvagement. Un long gémissement de plaisir. Randy appuya sensuellement sa main contre mes cheveux pour me faire continuer la morsure sur sa peau, puis tendit langoureusement ses pecs musclés vers moi alors qu'il relevait la tête en arrière.

- John… Chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Une rafale de plaisir dévasta mon bas-ventre douloureux. Affermit mon impatience. J'accélérai la vitesse de mes coups de hanches cruels qui firent haleter Randy. Qui firent haleter Randy contre mes halètements quand il redescendit le visage une seconde. Nos deux visages en sueur l'un devant l'autre. Une envie de plaisir incontrôlable brûla mon membre raidi et je me fis plus frénétique encore. Alors Randy baissa sa tête pour l'enfouir dans ma nuque et m'embrassa lentement la gorge.

- John… Répéta-t-il en m'enlaçant.

Dis-le ! Soudain je ralentis le rythme pour lui faire encaisser des coups beaucoup plus secs et violents. J'étouffai un gémissement lorsque Randy se tendit et cria de délice dans mon oreille. Puis j'accélérai de nouveau, saisis d'une fièvre malade. Je _t'aime_, sens comme je t'aime… Je le balançai contre le mur. Attrapai ses hanches pour le baiser comme ça. L'envoyant valdinguer de plusieurs centimètres vers le haut à chaque coup, et Randy mordit sa lèvre inférieure à sang, fermant les yeux. L'obscurité décuplait mes sens, la nuit m'offrit la chaleur retrouvée des cuisses de Randy contre mes hanches, le silence hurlait ses gémissements et ses soupirs de délice mêlés. Randy m'agrippa les côtes, se laissant sauter en haletant, puis soudain détourna le visage. Si près, on était si près.

- John… Laissa-t-il échapper avec douleur, John… John…

En entendant mon prénom je râlai de plaisir puis donnai un dernier coup de hanche. Qui nous fit jouir en criant. Dans la nuit. Et un moment de lumière intense nous colla l'un à l'autre un instant. Mes jambes cédèrent sous l'impact et la seconde d'après je me retrouvai à quatre pattes, Randy effondré par terre. La sueur lia un peu plus nos corps entremêlés, et je me retirai de lui en jetant un œil à mon torse plein de sperme. Il gémit de douleur. Alors, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou un peu plus détendu… chaud. Il sentait bon. C'était tellement rassurant. Ça avait été trop excitant. Le plaisir s'était répandu à la vitesse éclair dans toutes les parties de mon corps, et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une immense fatigue. Poussant un râle d'effort, je me mis à quatre pattes puis pris Randy dans mes bras. Il semblait déjà presque endormi, et, sans un mot, il me laissa le poser sur le matelas et blottir son corps humide contre le mien.

Toute l'écrasante tristesse revint dans la pièce, moite, suintante et concentrée sur le pec sexy de Randy dont le cœur battait de moins en moins rapidement contre le mien. Il fallait que je parle. Il fallait que je brise le silence. Je repositionnai le corps docile plus près du mien, carrément sur moi, et esquissai un sourire en sentant la joue de Randy sur mon torse. Je caressai son épaule musclée. Il m'avait demandé de le baiser… Demi-sourire. Randy n'allait pas bien. A côté de quoi étais-je en train de passer ? Je l'aimais, je l'aimais si complètement et passionnément que j'aurais dû savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter le matin, cet après-midi. Tout de suite même… Et je me sentais si mal de savoir que quelque qu'était le problème, j'en étais la cause. Et que Randy… pourrait trouver d'autres occasions de « traverser la Zone A ».

- Eh… Chuchotai-je d'un faux air taquin, ma voix grave brisée. Plus que trois jours !

La seule réaction obtenue fut un frémissement entre mes bras. Je serrai les dents. Inspirai profondément en regardant le plafond, écoutant le vent qui s'était calmé. Alors je me mis à parler doucement, berçant sans le savoir Randy et ses idées qu'il me cachait :

- Tu sais, depuis qu'on a commencé ce truc tous les deux, quand j'y repense tu as toujours eu du mal à t'endormir, et tu es toujours le premier des deux qui s'endort quand on est ensemble. Je veux dire, c'est étrange non ? (Je baissai tendrement mes yeux sur ses cheveux courts) Et le matin tu dors aussi plus…

- Je fais semblant.

La voix de Randy ne m'avait jamais parut aussi basse et fragile, si bien qu'un timide « quoi ? » s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Je sais que tu adores me réveiller, alors je fais semblant de dormir quand tu te réveilles.

Je fermai les yeux et déglutis difficilement, gorge serrée. Sa voix sensuelle termina dans un decrescendo las et épuisé :

- Mais c'est vrai que je n'arrive plus à dormir que contre toi.

Je resserrai mon étreinte pour lui signifier l'importance de ses paroles. Ses épaules furent un peu plus pressées contre moi, me réchauffant. Cœur battant, j'embrassai longuement ses cheveux.

- Ravi de pouvoir t'être utile alors. Murmurai-je avant de remettre ma tête contre l'oreiller.

Nous mîmes plus de temps à nous endormir cette nuit là, et ce ne fut que lorsque Randy eut enfin fermé les yeux que je me laissai entraîner à mon tour, profitant de la berceuse de son haleine chaude. Et un doux rêve d'Amérique et d'odeur de petit-déjeuner au lit avec Randy effaça le reste. Après tout, tant que tu es dans mes bras… Rien ne peut t'arriver. Rien ne t'arrivera, parce que nous sommes invincibles. Parce que jamais, jamais rien ne nous séparera. Jamais…

- …_Rien… _ne… nous séparera…

Sa prise sur mon bras se raffermit.

…_I think I know enough of hate…_

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	43. My End

_Après tout, tant que tu es dans mes bras… Rien ne peut t'arriver. Rien ne t'arrivera, parce que nous sommes invincibles. Parce que jamais, jamais rien ne nous séparera. Jamais…  
- …Rien… ne… nous séparera…  
Sa prise sur mon bras se raffermit._

_…__I think I know enough of hate…_  


* * *

…_To say that for destruction Ice…_

C'est si doux la guerre… Je vous jure, c'est si doux une mort, au creux de ses bras.

…_To say that for destruction Ice…_

On dit souvent que l'on a un pressentiment le jour de sa mort. Je ne l'ai pas eu cet après-midi là. Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'est l'intensité de ces pupilles bleuies au-dessus de moi, vibrantes, amoureuses la dernière fois. Depuis le tout début, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, que d'une façon ou d'une autre je finirais… noyé dans cet océan furieux. Qui réclama une dernière chance.

…_To say that for destruction Ice…_  
…_Is also great, and would suffice._

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	44. What's Right

_Depuis le tout début, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, que d'une façon ou d'une autre je finirais… noyé dans cet océan furieux. Qui réclama une dernière chance._

…_Is also great, and would suffice._

* * *

« _Samantha,_

_Je suis désolé. Tu as dû déjà comprendre en voyant ce que j'ai mis dans l'enveloppe. …_»

J'étais assis au bureau de notre chambre, éclairé par le soleil brûlant d'Irak qui tombait en concentré sur notre lit à John et moi. Je devais faire ce qui était juste. Je levai les yeux de la lettre pour jeter un regard à ma main gauche enfin libre. Ce n'était pas le dépit qui me faisait écrire. J'étais à peine désolé à présent, j'avais hâte d'en finir pour pouvoir me tourner vers autre chose. Depuis… trop longtemps… mais sans cesse depuis l'appel de Ted, j'avais remis en question mes acquis. Sans cesse depuis la vidéo que m'avait montré le journaliste sur ce John au point de rupture, j'avais pensé. J'avais débloqué les zones inviolables de mon cerveau, et le désespoir qui s'en était suivi hier m'avait quasi-conduit… Hmpf… J'avais bataillé pour ce choix décisif la veille, car j'avais tellement peur que Ted ait raison. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à lui. Je ne pouvais pas perdre John. Il fallait devancer le destin. Aux dernières lignes de la lettre je repensai à ce que je venais de mettre dans la poche de sa chemise préférée. Esquissai un petit sourire. Il la mettrait ce soir, après notre mission de reconnaissance en nouveau terrain, juste avant la soirée rock. Et là il froncerait les sourcils en sentant qu'elle était plus lourde que d'habitude et… En mettant un point final je relevai les yeux contre le mur pour imaginer sa réaction, un brin nerveux, surtout impatient.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma derrière moi, et des pas se firent entendre. Je m'empressai de glisser la lettre sous un tas de feuille. Je reconnus évidemment John qui s'approchait prudemment de moi, et quelques instants après je sentis ses bras se poser sur mes épaules et ses mains se croiser sur mon torse tandis qu'il approchait son visage du mien.

- …Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Je hochai pensivement la tête en repensant à la dernière image qu'il avait de moi. Je savais qu'il s'était inquiété hier. Je lui lançai un regard, observant ses yeux bleu foncé concernés, puis répondis négligemment :

- Les choses me paraissent plus claires maintenant.

Alors il ne bougea pas pendant un court moment. Puis un soupir enjoué un peu forcé glissa de sa gorge, avant qu'il ne chuchote d'une voix grave elle très sincère, se rapprochant de mon cou :

- Tant mieux.

Puis quand je le sentis se rapprocher encore et que je tournai mon visage en face du sien viril :

- Le principal pour moi c'est que tu ailles bien. Finit-il en esquissant un sourire.

La tristesse qui s'en dégagea provoqua à mon cœur un effet dépresseur très réaliste. Que je chassai aussitôt. Bientôt John, bientôt plus jamais tu n'auras ce sourire. Et tes yeux oublieront vite la douleur que je leur ai injectée. Ses mains caressèrent distraitement mon débardeur et j'appliquai ma tempe contre sa joue en signe d'affection, geste qu'il récompensa d'un baiser rapide. Nous restâmes un instant ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais faire ce que tu as fait hier…

Un sourire ironique, de la tendresse dans mes yeux lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. J'avais senti la peur autant que j'avais entendu la douleur dans le tremblement de sa voix. J'attrapai un de ses bras qui croisait ma poitrine pour le caresser d'un pouce, puis répondis en dissimulant l'excitation de ma voix :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça sera bientôt terminé.

Une autre pause de sa part. J'entendis une déglutition difficile. Désolé mon cœur, je dois en passer par là pour que tu ne te doutes pas… Mais il ne comprit rien et se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans mon cou pour m'embrasser longuement. Il susurra :

- Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

- Qui ne le ferait-pas ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire en me mettant au fond de ma chaise afin de le laisser mater mon corps.

Un sourire plus amoureux illumina son visage et il rit. J'adorais ce son. Une seconde plus tard je fermai les yeux sous l'impact d'un court baiser bruyant. Je dégustai ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Trop tôt à mon goût sa montre digitale sonna et il se dégagea aussitôt, se reculant en s'exclamant :

- Dépêche-toi, ils risquent de partir sans nous !

Avec un râle de frustration je renversai la tête pour voir un Cena à l'envers enfilant sa veste d'uniforme à la va-vite, oubliant la moitié de son équipement. Très sexy.

- Et on sait tous à quel point tu as hâte d'y aller alors qu'on pourrait faire l'amour.

Je fus un peu vexé de recevoir ma propre veste en pleine figure. Rien qu'un peu, je suis _Randy Orton_.

- Râle pas, grouille bébé. Si t'es un bon garçon je te pincerai les fesses dans la camionnette.

Je roulai des yeux et m'élançai après lui. Pfff. Ridicule.

S'il y avait une chose dont j'avais très envie, c'était de retourner en Amérique. Surtout avec ce qui se préparait, même si d'autres formalités restaient à être faites et que je voyais d'ici les larmes qu'elles engendreraient. La lettre était partie par l'avion de ce matin. J'avais hâte. J'avais tellement hâte que je devais me contrôler pour rester aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais j'avais l'impression que John ressentait la détente nouvelle que j'éprouvais au fond. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui voyais le monde avec plus de sérénité. Avec en son centre l'homme que j'allais sauter divinement dans quelques heures. John était assis à côté de moi. Je descendis mon regard vers sa main qui s'approchait de mes fesses. Lâchai sans état d'âme :

- Si tu fais ça je te bute.

Alors un petit demi-sourire coquin illumina l'endroit glauque, et je pus mieux supporter le reste du voyage, la proximité des autres et les cahotements violents de la route. Je commençais à croire que peut-être John avait un superpouvoir. Bordel de merde, je veux pas faire la une des tabloïdes gays.

Plus tard encore nous descendîmes pour nous armer et nous laisser gueuler dessus par le général. John était très fort à ça, il encaissait les ordres avec une fierté que je jugeais d'un fanatisme sectaire. Mais bon… C'était bon pour l'émission. En me rappelant du caméraman je tournai la tête vers lui et m'aperçus qu'il avait sûrement encore enregistré un regard de moi pour John. J'avais pris les choses en main, bientôt je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter de ça, bientôt je récolterai même de l'argent sur le dos de tous ces rats qui fouillaient ma vie privée. Et pas l'inverse. Tout ça semblait si irréel. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour… Mes yeux tombèrent sur John qui marchait maintenant à côté de moi. J'aurais dû me concentrer sur la mission. J'aurais vraiment dû. Au lieu de ça j'observai son arme en me rappelant de notre altercation à ce sujet. Et toutes ces choses qu'il me restait à faire… Mais cet idiot à casquette ne se rendrait compte de rien, plus que quelques heures, plus que quelques heures…

Je devais faire ce qui était juste. J'avais passé des semaines à me demander… si c'était juste _pour moi_. Si c'était juste pour elles ? Si le monde l'accepterait. J'encule le monde, ce sera juste nous. J'avais besoin de lui accorder ma surprise de ce soir, je voulais que l'on reprenne les choses de façon _juste_. Il le méritait. Et à présent ce qui aurait été lâche ça aurait été de retourner avec Samantha, ce n'était plus de « ne pas avouer à Sam ». Car après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Après toute cette histoire, je devais enfin me comporter comme un homme. Je vis John esquisser un sourire. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Me demandai-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Alors aussitôt il me lança un rapide regard en coin, faisant se créer une pommette sexy sur sa joue. Puis il le détourna pour regarder droit devant lui, sur le chemin de terre. Il devait toujours avoir au fond de lui cette gangrène putride qui lui bouffait le cœur, comme je l'avais depuis des mois. Mais en fait je crois que John était en train de se foutre de ma tronche. Je remarquai le petit sourire malin qui ornait mes lèvres, et que John regardait par à-coups en bombant la poitrine lorsqu'il regardait de nouveau au loin. Tu n'es pas croyable, tu n'es vraiment pas croyable de penser à moi dans un moment pareil… Bientôt les buissons qui entouraient notre chemin furent plus touffus sur les collines plus nombreuses, ceinturant notre chemin.

J'aurais dû le voir venir.

Mais tout à coup John se mit à rire à une blague d'un soldat trois mètres plus loin. Et je fus totalement captivé. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta en même temps que s'ouvrit sa belle bouche pour laisser s'échapper le son fort et clair. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, océans, Atlantide. Tout son visage s'éclaira comme il avait été rare depuis que l'on était ensemble, ensemble… Et je me pris tout de plein fouet lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers moi. Quand il vit mon expression, il referma presque les lèvres pour m'observer. Ses yeux se calmèrent soudainement pour se fondre dans les miens, et le regard dura. Un petit sourire pointa lentement, réconfortant et amoureux. Et alors qu'on continuait d'avancer ainsi sans un mot… John détourna de quelques millimètres son regard. Derrière moi. Brusquement une peur panique écarquilla ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui… Avant d'avoir pu faire un geste il me saisit par le bras et me repoussa de toutes ses forces au moment où une détonation se faisait entendre.

- NON ! Hurlai-je en atterrissant au sol.

Le premier réflexe de John Cena en ressentant la balle perforer sa poitrine fut de me regarder en tombant, me cherchant désespérément des yeux.

« Une embuscade ! »

Ses yeux, ses yeux craintivement avec moi.

« Feu ! Feu ! »

_John_ ! Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Le regard dura. Je vis John s'écraser en arrière sous l'impact, j'entendis une mascarade de bruits tonitruants autour de nous, des explosions, des cris, des formes courir…

- John ! M'écriai-je en le rejoignant.

Je me mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Une gigantesque mare rouge s'étendait depuis son torse. Non, non, non. Non, non, _non, non, NON _! C'est pas possible ! Une angoisse panique s'infiltrait dans ma chair. Alors sa voix s'éleva pour avouer des mots qui me firent frémir :

- J'aurais aimé… qu'on ait… un bébé tous les deux…

Il souriait. Il était en train de sourire. Une souffrance titanesque contracta mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Et alors ma vue fut obscurcie par les larmes.

- Tout ce que tu veux… Promis-je rapidement, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux… Juste, je t'en supplie…

- Avec… une maison…

Des sanglots me secouèrent en le voyant tousser du sang. Je saisis précipitamment son visage à une main, nous salissant de terre. Pas toi. Pas toi.

- Oui, oui tout ce que tu veux ! Bébé, je t'en supplie… S'il te plaît…

Ses yeux étaient trop doux. La tache de sang continuait de se répandre, et je mis ma main dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie. Pas lui ! Prenez-moi, prenez-moi à la place ! Sa seule réponse fut de saisir ma main sur son visage. Il était déjà tellement pâle.

- Rentre… chuchota-t-il avec un spasme, et… prends soin de ta famille…

Je craquai. Je fondis en larmes. Je dus me forcer à rouvrir les yeux pour ne pas perdre John de vue. Ne meurs pas… Il restait juste deux jours ! _DEUX PUTAINS DE JOURS _! Je serrai les dents et grondai avec désespoir :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu vas t'en sortir ! Ca va aller John, ça va aller… Dis-le… Dis-moi que tu vas bien aller…

Ma tête tomba lorsque je fus secoué de sanglots. Des bruits de fin du monde résonnaient autour de nous, le monde était noir. John… John j'ai besoin de toi… J'ai tellement besoin de toi… Je mordis ma lèvre puis le regardai. Mes doigts caressèrent avidement son visage droit, lentement, comme… une dernière fois. A moitié couverte de terre. Qu'est-ce que nous foutions là ? Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Souffrit pire qu'une mort de le voir flou entre mes larmes amères.

- Je t'interdis de mourir John ! Ordonnai-je. Tu m'entends ?

Mes paroles résonnèrent dans le vide. Il se contenta de me regarder avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, souriant d'un sourire beau à chialer. Pourquoi étais-je si inutile ? J'aurais dû crever à sa place. Lorsque mes pleurs redoublèrent il leva une main tremblante vers moi. A son tour il prit ma joue entre ses doigts. Je l'aidai en la tenant, fou de peur. Sa froideur et sa faiblesse m'apeuraient. Des larmes glissèrent jusqu'à sa main, en dessinant le contour contre ma peau. John eut un autre spasme douloureux, et du sang sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Je pinçai les miennes de douleur en le regardant. Alors, tendrement, il chuchota avec l'air le plus doux de la Terre :

- Les hommes… ne pleurent pas, Randy…

C'en était trop. Je ployai sous le paroxysme de douleur dans ma poitrine. Mon être entier était au supplice. Était torturé au martyre. Faîtes-moi n'importe quoi, mais pas lui… Pas lui… Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis ceux de John lentement se fermer… Non, non… Je lâchai ses doigts pour saisir à deux mains son visage, pris d'une épouvante panique.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux John !

S'il te plaît ! Ma poitrine montait et s'abaissait anarchiquement. Son regard sursauta, déjà vitreux. Une pluie âcre continuait de tomber sur sa peau lisse, se mêlant à ses larmes tranquilles. _Dis-lui… Il est temps de lui dire Randy_… Sa respiration était sifflante. Tranquillement, il ferma ses yeux comme lorsqu'il s'endormait. Je refuse. Je refuse, je t'aime trop…

- NE FERME PAS LES YEUX ! Hurlai-je en me penchant au dessus de son visage.

Alors dans un même élan je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était la fin du monde. Plus que les bombardements, les tirs d'armes à feu, les hurlements, les ordres, la terre, le sang… C'était la froideur des lèvres masculines de John qui me faisait peur à vouloir me blottir contre lui. John répondit à ma bouche, la calquant sur la sienne. C'est ça… C'est bien. Tant que nous étions ensemble…

« _Rien… ne nous séparera… _»

Il me l'avait promis. Tant que je l'embrassais, il ne pourrait pas mourir. Mes cils étaient lourds, trempés, laissaient couler des fils de souffrance directement entre nos lèvres désespérées. Je t'aime. Je veux t'épouser. _Dis-lui… _John je t'en supplie… C'est tellement injuste… Si tu désires tant que ça l'amour, je te donne ma putain de vie. Qui ne voit plus que toi. Je haletai, profitai des courbes de sa bouche. On aura toute la vie pour nous… Moi qui ne veux plus que ta vie John, ne meurs pas d'amour. Pas tout de suite. C'était ma faute. La bague de fiançailles restée à la base dans sa chemise me brûla les yeux. J'approfondis le baiser, sentant John perdre pied. Ne meurs pas d'amour…

« _Samantha,_

_Je suis désolé. Tu as dû déjà comprendre en voyant ce que j'ai mis dans l'enveloppe. Sam… C'est terminé. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai voulu de toutes mes forces rester auprès de vous… Mais je ne peux plus maintenant. J'aime toujours Alanna plus que toute la Terre entière et toute ma vie, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je ne peux pas revenir. Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

Tout allait bien se passer. John arrangeait toujours tout. Je caressai ses lèvres sans les quitter, lui insufflant la vie. Faisant vibrer nos corps de passion. Ma main glissa sur plusieurs centimètres le long de sa joue. Pourquoi ne comprend-tu pas que je ne porte plus mon alliance ? Ma peau humide ripa sur la sienne. Reste. Jusqu'à ce soir. Je t'en prie laisse-moi voir ton visage lorsque je te demanderai en mariage…

« _Cette personne… Ah… C'est celle dont j'ai besoin. Un réel… besoin qui me transperce d'angoisse. J'ai peur de la perdre, à tout instant. Je ne peux plus lui faire du mal. J'en ai assez de me battre pour devoir la tenir à l'écart, alors que je n'ai envie que de passer ma vie avec elle. Je suis cruel de te dire ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, tu ne sais pas tout. Je ne te quitte pas pour une femme, Sam. Je suis amoureux d'un homme. »_

Je ressentis ce baiser comme on ressent l'ultime. Trop peu, trop avide, encore, encore rien qu'une minute. Avec un arrière goût de tout l'amour du monde. John accrocha sa main à mon uniforme. Je mis toute ma haine dans ce baiser. Toute ma fureur, toute ma tendresse… Toute ma vie, jalousie, peur… Prends-les. Elles sont tellement à toi… Je suffoquais. Encore. Encore une minute. Je n'avais pas assez goûté ses lèvres. Elles bougèrent lentement contre les miennes. Son parfum d'homme. Sa respiration se tarissait. Je suffoquais. L'apothéose de mes remords cribla mon cœur d'une douleur létale et je me détachai en fermant les yeux pour m'époumoner :

- JE T'AIME !

Je rouvris les yeux lentement. Une goutte amère s'écrasa au sol. Deux, trois, innombrables. Trop tard. John avait fermé les yeux.

« … _Voilà. J'ai eu peur des mois de ta réaction. J'ai eu peur alors qu'il est… le seul qui puisse m'arrêter. Physiquement et instinctivement. C'est le seul avec qui je peux me sentir en toute confiance. Je peux me reposer sur lui sans crainte. Nous avons déjà traversé trop d'épreuves que tu ignores ; je suis malade de cet homme à un point désespéré, et je compte bien lui dire. Et ensuite nous nous marierons, juste parce qu'il en envie. Je l'aime, je l'aime Sam. »_

- Non… Non… John ?

Je suffoquais. J'étais sourd au moindre bruit monstrueux. Même les médecins derrière. Je secouai doucement son épaule musclée.

- John ?

Depuis le tout début j'avais cru être le _feu _de notre relation. La colère, la jalousie, la passion… Alors pourquoi maintenant que John s'éteignait je revenais à l'état de mort ? J'aurais dû comprendre que tu faisais fondre la glace douloureuse. Que l'on ne serait plus jamais nous-mêmes l'un sans l'autre. Car ce n'est qu'une histoire de feu et de glace.

« _Cet homme… C'est John Cena. _»

Les fois où j'avais entendu son thème me revinrent en mémoire_. _Chez moi aux informations. Avant notre match. Pendant le concert. _« You can't see me, my time now- now_… » Tu avais raison John… I can't see you…

I can't see you.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


	45. FIRE AND ICE

******« **Some say the world will end in Fire 

_Certains pensaient que notre monde finirait à cause de John_

**Some say in Ice. **

_D'autres que ce serait ma faute._

**From what I've tasted of desire**

_De ce que j'ai goûté du désir_

**I hold with those who favor Fire. **

_J'ai toujours été de ceux qui pensaient que c'était John qui m'abandonnerait._

**But if it had to perish twice**

_Mais s'il devait mourir une deuxième fois_

**I think I know enough of hate**

_Je pense connaître suffisamment la haine_

**To say that for destruction Ice **

_Pour dire que pour la destruction je suis_

**Is also great and would suffice. ****»**  


_Aussi bon, et que j'ai suffi._


	46. Deux ans plus tard

Deux ans avaient passé. _C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute_. Deux années depuis, deux longues… Jamais je n'arriverais à m'en remettre… Si je m'étais décidé plus tôt. Si je n'avais pas quitté Sam ce jour-là précisément… Si je ne l'avais jamais embrassé dans les vestiaires… Je regrettais même ça. J'aurais vendu mes souvenirs pour que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Même mes souvenirs… En rentrant en Amérique j'avais retrouvé Sam. « _Je suis enceinte. _» Elle avait lu ma lettre. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu retourner avec elle… Toutes les nuits je voyais John me repousser, j'entendais la balle siffler puis se loger dans son torse. Et je voyais son sourire rassuré en voyant que je n'étais pas touché. Je le voyais mourir. Sam m'avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un petit garçon, de moi, d'avant John. Quelques jours avant John. Alors je lui avais promis de tout lui laisser, entièrement. En échange je voulais juste une seule chose…

Je me réveillai péniblement, entrouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis que l'on montait sur mon lit. J'avais encore rêvé de ce qu'il s'était passé, et je sentais mes joues prendre feu sous ces saletés de larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas. Deux grands yeux bleus inquiets m'observaient avec une moue. Je voulais juste…

- John… Murmurai-je.

Mon fils me regarda avec cet air de vouloir sauver le monde. Parfois j'étais convaincu que John était le père biologique du bébé. Il avait les mêmes yeux, le même teint pâle, et surtout, surtout, la casquette « U can't see me » nuit et jour. J'esquissai un sourire pour le rassurer, le cœur encore trop meurtri pour me lever. Il était ce que j'avais de plus cher, avec Alanna. Eux et…

- C'est à cause que papa à la guerre tu pleures ?

Il leva son petit corps de deux ans aussitôt pour se mettre debout sur le lit et attraper une photo sur ma table de chevet. _La_ photo.

« _- Je peux la garder ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.  
Un sourire naquit dans ses yeux, les tiédissant. Le bleu humide brilla de nouveau, et il répondit, utilisant un geste de la main :  
- Oui vas-y, mais fais-y bien attention, j'y tiens beaucoup. _»

Je contractai la mâchoire douloureusement, incapable de maîtriser ma peine qui était restée de mon dernier rêve. John-John s'assit sur le lit et regarda la photo en fronçant les sourcils avec un air très concentré. Et fasciné. Il aimait vraiment cette photo de moi et John au self-service.

- Papa y a p'us mal maintenant, c'est toi qui a dit.

Je souris en guise de réponse, plongé dans la frimousse de mon bébé. Ils avaient vraiment le même air… Comment expliquer à un enfant de deux ans… Tout à coup un grand bruit de porte se fit entendre et il dressa l'oreille avec un « Han ! » puis descendit du lit en se contorsionnant.

- Papa ! S'écria-t-il en courant dans le couloir.

- Mini-moi ! Répondit une voix avec le même air de surprise extraordinaire.

Quoi… Je me levai lentement. La première voix reprit avec inquiétude :

- Papa y pleure…

Silence.

- Va allumer la télé mon bébé, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je chassai hargneusement les larmes de mes joues en soupirant un sanglot convulsif, debout devant le lit. Et tout à coup, une silhouette apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Grand, musclé, débardeur et… John. John Cena. Mon miraculé. Je n'eus pas le temps de me sentir gêné ou écrasé par l'émotion qu'il demanda doucement :

- Eh… ça ne va pas ?

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, osant regarder son visage inquiet. Non ! John. John. Je serrai les dents pour retenir ces putains de larmes de soulagement. Dès que ma vue fut brouillée je fus entouré de deux bras puissants qui me serrèrent à m'en briser les côtes. J'agrippai le plus fort possible sa chemise dans son dos, laissant ma tête aller dans son cou.

- Bébé… Murmura John en me caressant les cheveux, je suis là, tout va bien…

Je censure ce moment du dialogue car il me fait passer pour la femme. John osa un petit rire en m'embrassant la nuque.

- Je _t'ai_ mis un mot sur la table de chevet… J'étais juste parti acheter des pains au chocolat pour te faire une surprise… A croire que tu détestes tellement ça que tu fonds en larmes, ok je vais te les donner tes éternelles biscottes natures fadasses.

Je me concentrais trop sur la façon dont mon cœur était prêt à imploser pour relever. Qu'était-ce ? Cette chose tout à fait _John_… du _bonheur_. Je profitai de l'étreinte virile. Putains de bordel de satanés rêves à la con. Tu n'es pas mort John. Tu n'es pas mort… tu _revis_.

Il passa sa main derrière mon cou et je me relevai pour l'embrasser gloutonnement, entrouvrant sa grande bouche avec force pour infiltrer ma langue. Je frissonnai de plaisir, haletai convulsivement lorsqu'il l'emprisonna de ses lèvres, avant de me relâcher pour qu'on soit face à face. John n'était pas mort en Irak. Comment aurait-il pu. « _Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça…_ » était une des premières phrases qu'il m'avait dites à son réveil. Son souffle frais et envieux me fit relever mes yeux dans ceux bleus et électrifiés qui me regardaient. Doux. Tellement, tellement doux à nouveau. Je dois rêver. Dire que j'ai attendu si longtemps, dire qu'il a attendu si longtemps pour ça. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

« Je t'aime… » Lus-je sur ses lèvres.

Et au moment où je m'apprêtais à répondre, un bonhomme à casquette fit irruption.

- Faut pas faire l'amour tout suite ! Z'ai faim moi !

Le regard en colère fit exploser de rire John. Je les regardais avec un sourire ahuri.

C'est impossible. Peut-être ne t'es-tu jamais réveillé de la limousine avec CM Punk. Peut-être sommes-nous tous les deux morts là-bas. John sourit. Merci mon dieu. C'est tellement beau la mort.

- On arrive tout de suite…

Mais si tout ça… n'est juste qu'un rêve, une histoire à laquelle tu penses… N'aie pas peur de te réveiller John… N'aie plus peur de te réveiller. Je suis là à t'attendre. Je jure que je me tiens juste là à t'attendre.

Car…

- John ! Hélai-je avant d'oublier, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. …Moi aussi.

_…Your time is now_.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Merci.


	47. L'interview

Il aura tardé, mon mot de remerciement ! Sept mois depuis la fin tant attendue (quel périple !) de Fire and Ice, neuf depuis que j'ai refermé cette histoire ! Comme le temps passe vite hein ? Ah… De quoi ? Pas pour vous ? Vous attendiez toujours le mot de la fin, les réponses à vos questions sur la clôture mystérieuse de l'histoire, vous attendiez le _livre _de Fire and Ice ? Tout ça ? Damn, comme je suis une auteur indigne ! Mon amour-propre surdimensionné en prend un coup, allez, je ne me donne que 19/20 alors !

Trêve d'imbécilité, le « mot de la fin » n'est pas encore arrivé ! Avant cela, j'ai besoin de vous… Oui oui, tous/toutes autant que vous êtes, vous qui m'avez lues, reviewé ou non, qui êtes resté timide dans votre coin, qui aimez FnI ou qui l'avez aimé, juste pour le plaisir du Centon et pour non cette damnit d'auteur un peu schyzo-retardataire… Je vous invite à participer à une interview ! :D

**Principe :**

_Voilà, l'histoire de Fire and Ice a été publiée entièrement et vous avez pu suivre l'histoire d'amour tumultueuse de John Cena et Randy Orton. Comme les personnages ne sont pas réels… vous ne pourrez pas les interviewer - quelle idée ! - EN REVANCHE… Une interview sera donnée aux acteurs de John Cena et Randy Orton de Fire and Ice… acteurs joué par… John Cena et Randy Orton ! (ah oui c'est beaucoup plus crédible !) ... Donc sur notre plateau, j'inviterai tous les acteurs (hétéros (?)) des personnages de Fire and Ice, à qui vous pourrez poser toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables sur leur ressenti quand ils ont joué les scènes, leur vie privée ou ce qu'ils pensent de la signification de l'histoire et de l'adaptation de leurs personnages, notre animateur de circonstance le leur lira ! _

Bon, vous avez tout compris ? Au boulot ! Je vous attends mes Centon GirlZ, peu importe les années, une petite dose fait toujours du bien !

Oh : Post-Scriptum : j'ai corrigé et mis en page Fire And Ice ces derniers mois pour la publication d'un petit livre collector… Toute contribution est admise ! Je pense à Béa qui avait remarqué des fautes d'orthographe (donc si y'a des passages qui vous chiffonnent stylistiquement parlant...), ou à cette chère Rou qui m'avait écrit un petit One-Shot Fire and Ice… Si vous voulez faire ou écrire un truc, n'importe quoi (j'ai toujours un fanart de Didinette XD), un petit mot ou quoi, ça sera publié avec en souvenir :D

Centon… is freaking forever !

_Kesa-Ko._


End file.
